Ay de Mi
by yurica
Summary: Mi vida es de lo mas común, aunque últimamente me siguen las rarezas. Desde la llegada del primo de Susan, todo mi mundo cambia. Lo que yo creía no es real, y lo que es real es imposible... él es un mago.
1. Erase Una Vez

Disclaimer: Los personajes conocidos son de la Señora Rowling y su horda de empresarios, esto esta hecho con el unico afan de distraccion.

---------ooOOOoo----------

Mi vida es de lo mas comun, aunque ultimamente me siguen las rarezas. Desde la llegada del primo de Susan, todo mi mundo cambia.  
Lo que yo creia no es real, y lo que es real es imposible... el es un mago.

Esta historia esta situada justo despúes del final de sexto libro, Draco Malfoy acepta la ayuda de Dumbledore y es escondido en la casa de un Familiar, le tocará enfrentar la vida muggle de la peor manera, en la secundaria.  
Esta historia relata todo desde el punto de vista de Diana, quien es muggle, y todo lo que Draco tiene que padecer por su error de convertirse en mortifago.

---------ooOOOoo----------

Mi vida es patética, absurdamente aburrida. Sin ningún riesgo o aventura, me limito a existir. Soy de las que normalmente siguen las reglas y ¡ay de mí si no lo hago! Pero que maneras son estas, he olvidado por completo mis modales. Ni siquiera me he presentado.

Hola, mi nombre es Diana y tengo dieciséis años, donde vivo no importa ya que igual, esté donde esté, mi vida seguirá siendo la misma cosa. Siendo de la clase media, estudiando en una escuela inmensa, sin hermanos y con dos padres que la verdad dejan mucho que desear… ¿Sigo quejándome de mi misma verdad? ¿Que concepto estaré dando de mi mismas? Bueno, creo que uno muy verdadero.

Estoy en el penúltimo año secundaria, la época mas divina y feliz de la vida adolescente… claro, si eres como una modelo o formas parte del escalón mas alto de la pirámide como los deportistas o los bribones que se creen mas que otros. En cambio yo, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos café y una tez morena clara, esta dentro de lo normal. No es que me queje me gusta mucho mi color de piel, no necesito broncearme ni mucho maquillaje. Pero como dicen, nadie esta contento con lo que tiene.

Faltaba menos de un mes para que mi infierno personal llegara, si, menos de un mes para que la escuela empezara, me encantan las vacaciones… mucho tiempo libre para descansar, ver TV o salir con amigos… si los tuviera. En esa categoría solo puedo encontrar a Susan, mi mejor amiga. Ella es rubia, muyyy rubia, de un rubio casi blanco, ojos celestes brillantes y una piel adorablemente blanca, somos polos opuestos. La verdad no se ni como somos amigas, ella es tan... ella.

— Vamos cariño, tu eres linda, solo que no lo ves — me dijo mi querida amiga mientras estábamos en el patio trasero de su casa, una hermosa residencia de dos niveles con tejado de madera.

— Eres muy dulce Su, pero no hace falta que te vuelvas mentirosa para elevar un poco la autoestima de tu amiga —dije mientras movía los cubitos de hielo de mi bebida con un dedo.

— Ahh, contigo no se puede —dijo haciendo un movimiento con la mano sobre su cabello. Insisto somos polos opuestos. Ella es melosa, dramática, soñadora, le encanta bailar, tiene un gusto exquisito por la moda y sobre todo es muy popular. Toda una Mia Colucci, en cambio yo no caigo ni en la categoría de Roberta Pardo, talvez de Lupita, pero no soy ninguna Rebelde, lo he dicho, me gusta obedecer las normas.

—Como te comentaba antes que empezaras con tu papel de "soy fea, llámenme Betty" —dijo mi 'querida amiga' — te decía que pronto vendrá a vivir con nosotros un primo, es tan lindo como yo, antes solía pasar las vacaciones en su casa pero desde hace unos años se rompieron relaciones, pero mi madre dice que es necesario un cambio de ambiente para el, ya que bueno… aquí entre nos —dijo acercándose un poco a modo de confidencialidad— a su padre lo arrestaron, era político o algo así. Total, el estudiaba en un colegio internado, pero ya sabes como son los ingleses y sus normas, todos son unos llenos de cuentos.

— ¿El es ingles? —dije estupidamente.

— Claro, con su hora de té y todo —si, definitivamente Mia Colucci, poco seso, mucha plata pero con un gran corazón.

— ¿Y cuando llega tu primo? —dije tomando una galleta de vainilla con chispas de chocolate, que aunque parezca increíble, las hace la propia madre de Susan. Si, increíble tomando en cuenta que ella es una empresaria de traje y todo.

— Creo que mi madre dijo que llega el lunes —estábamos a jueves— el asistirá a la escuela con nosotras, creo que este año será genial.

—Si tú lo dices —dije distraídamente.

— ¡Ahh, ya me aburriste! Hoy estas de lo mas depre, que te pasa ¿eh? —dijo viéndome directamente

—Bueno, la verdad es que cuando me levante me paso algo muy horrible —dije poniendo mi mejor cara de pena y angustia— me levante y fui hacia el baño y allí —dije poniéndole todo el suspenso del mundo, mi amiga abría los ojos mas de lo normal— Vi mi reflejo —dije rápidamente, ganándome una mirada poco amistosa. ¿Quien dice que no puedo actuar?

—Eres imposible, ya me cansé de decírtelo, no hay mujer fea, solo mal arreglada —dijo ella, levantando un dedo y recitándolo como si fuera un mandamiento, luego con ese mismo dedo me señalo y añadió— y déjame decirte que tu no te arreglas nada, ¿conoces a mi amigo rimel? ¿O a mi amigo lápiz labial? —dijo levantando dos tubitos, OK eso fue en golpe bajo.

— Que no los use no implica que no los conozca —dije con mi voz más fría.

—Lo que sea, te propongo algo, ya que tu no sales de tu casa mas que a la mía o a la escuela —ay no, ojitos de cachorrito nooo, ¡por favor!— acompáñame el lunes al aeropuerto ¿please? — ¿como demonios logra hacerlo? Esa cara puede convencer hasta al Papa.

— ¿Tengo elección? —dije sarcásticamente.

— Excelente —dijo dando aplausos— seria aburrido pasar dos horas sola en el aeropuerto esperando a mi aristócrata pero aburrido primo ingles.

Yo ya estaba pensando el libro que me llevaría para no aburrirme con las pláticas de Susan.

—Así quedamos, el domingo a las tres aquí —dijo ella tomando su baso vacío y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

— ¿El domingo? ¿Para que? —dije torpemente siguiéndola con mi vaso en la mano.

— Pues para que más va ser bobita, para elegir el atuendo que te pondrás —y antes que yo dijera algo añadió— si no encontramos nada en mi armario para ti… iremos de compras.

Yo estaba estupefacta, de acuerdo, mi amiga había entrado en la categoría de enferma de salud mental.

— ¿Porque yo debo llevar uno de tus conjuntos? —dije. Mi amiga era de falditas y blusas floreadas mientras que yo era más de jeans y playeras.

— Pues obvio ¿no? Ante todo la presentación —dijo tomando mi vaso y el suyo, enjuagándolo ella misma, era admirable que con su estatus económico no tuvieran servicio domestico— no voy a ir al aeropuerto contigo luciendo tus jeans desgastados, ha llegado el momento de tu renovación, y yo me voy a encargar de eso —dijo ella muy segura de ella.

— ¿Estas segura que el sol no achicharró tus neuronas? —pregunte escéptica.

OK, neuronas achicharradas o no, tenia buena puntería, al menos la esponja de lavar platos no duele mucho.

* * *

¿Como deje que me convenciera de esto? No lo sé. Habíamos pasado la tarde del domingo sumergidas en el closet de Susan, por lo que ahora me encontraba sentada en el asiento del copiloto en el nuevo auto de mi amiga —un BMW convertible rojo, no me pregunten tipo ni nada, no se de autos— rumbo al aeropuerto con un traje en el cual me sentía ridícula, sandalias de tacón que me parecían zancos y me sentía como payasa por causa del maquillaje.

El vuelo del aristócrata llegaba a medio día, así que llegamos a las once a la Terminal aérea, ¿porque antes? no lo se, la mente de Susan no suele trabajar del modo estándar, a veces me pregunto si solo finge ser tonta o si eso le sale natural.

Por lo menos el vuelo llego a tiempo, así que solo faltaba esperarlo en la salida de pasajeros.

¿Porque todos los ingleses tienen que ser altos, blancos, ojos azules y tan guapos? Ni idea, pero la mayoría en este vuelo lo eran, me pregunte como lo reconocería Susan.

— ¡Allí esta! —grito Susan tomándome del brazo por si su grito no había sido suficiente, luego agito en el aire su otra mano.

Así que este era el famoso primo, vestido con una gabardina negra y camisa cuello de tortuga a juego, arrastraba su equipaje en uno de esos carritos rumbo a nosotras, rubio hasta las cejas, pálido, cara afilada, ojos grises, era tan...

- Lleva mi equipaje y no lo estropees.

... Cretino.

— ¿Que? ¿Parezco tu botones? —dije a la defensiva, éste solo me dirigió una mirada fría y despectiva mientras abrazaba a Susan.

— ¿Como estuvo tu viaje? —dijo Susan tomándolo del brazo, ajena a nuestro pequeño intercambio de palabras.

—Aburrido, largo y tedioso —dijo tomando nuevamente el control de su equipaje, mientras que yo le ponía la peor cara— hubiera llegado mil veces mas rápido y directo con un traslador, pero no queda de otra.

— ¡Draco! —Dijo Susan y hubiera jurado que hizo una mueca con la cara, pero fue muy rápida, al momento siguiente estaba sonriente— no te he presentado como se debe. Ella es mi mejor amiga Diana Mathews, Di, el es Draco Malfoy.

— Bienvenido a América, ingles. —dije secamente. Solo me correspondió una sonrisa sarcástica con mensaje oculto de "púdrete"

— Gracias —dijo secamente, por lo menos tiene modales.

Caminamos rumbo a la salida mientras Susan le contaba cosas a su primo, por mi parte me rezagué un par de pasos, no tenia ni cinco minutos conociéndolo y ya me caía mal.

— ¡Ay no!, mas cachivaches Muggles —dijo el cretino, digo, el primo de Susan, metiendo las maletas en el auto, no entendí el termino pero me pareció a insulto.

Al salir del parqueo el guardia de la entrada verificó el ticket un par de veces más de lo normal.

— ¿Porque no simplemente lo confundo y nos ahorramos mas tiempo? —dijo el primito querido en el sillón delantero, ¿adivinen quien viene en el trasero completamente relegada? Exacto, yo.

— ¿Confundirlo? —dije inesperadamente.

—Hay Draco, ya te dije que aquí no puedes hablar así —dijo Susan, luego a través del retrovisor me dijo— Términos Ingleses. Jeje Err. Draco se refería a que le es confuso todo esto, umm ya que como en Inglaterra se maneja del otro lado de la calle y el volante esta al revés, bueno, tu sabes ¿no?

Esta bien, aquí había algo raro, ¿Susan tartamudeando una excusa que ni ella misma se creyó?

El resto del recorrido fue interesante y aburrido, interesante para el primo, que observaba todo como si nunca hubiera visto un semáforo o un comercial electrónico y aburrido para mí, que finalmente fui relegada a la ignorancia.

Llegamos a la casa de Susan alrededor de las 3 de la tarde, descargamos el equipaje y Draco subió directo a su habitación. Susan se quedo conmigo.

— ¿No te cae bien verdad? —dijo Susan, OK le concedo que es observadora.

— ¿Se nota mucho? —dije con mi cara de disculpas

— No te preocupes, el es así, es un poco raro y sus términos no son los mismos que los nuestros, hay muchas cosas que no conoce así que por favor, no me dejes sola con este paquetote ¿por favor? —dijo Susan casi arrodillándose

— De acuerdo, no te preocupes, no te voy a dejar sola —le dije pensando que soy una mentirosa, ya había pensado en quince pretextos para no llegar a su casa hasta que la escuela comenzara. — dime ¿que edad tiene? porque de carácter parece que tuviera sesenta.

— Creo que acaba de cumplir los diecisiete —dijo Susan sonriendo por mi comentario— mamá me pidió expresamente paciencia, no te pido que pases con él todo el día, sino que no me dejes sola.

— De acuerdo — dije pesadamente, entonces escuchamos un golpe proveniente de arriba, Susan corrió los escalones conmigo en sus tobillos.

Entramos en la habitación de Draco cuando éste se paraba, un desastre de libros, ropa y cosas de lo mas extrañas, como plumas para escribir y pergaminos estaban por la habitación.

— ¿Que paso? —dijo Susan ayudándolo a levantarse.

— Olvide que lo había asegurado contra intrusos, por lo menos se que el encantamiento repulsivo es confiable —dijo parándose y componiendo su pelo, lo tenia algo largo. Luego observó la puerta donde yo estaba parada. Si hubiera un premio a la mejor cara sorprendida, él se lo gana— ¿que hace ella aquí?

— Yo... —dije sin poder procesar rápidamente.

Me sentía totalmente aturdida, ¿encantamientos? ¿Que quiso decir?

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a recoger o...? —dije, intentando fingir no haber escuchado nada, me agache para recoger un pequeño libro con tapa roja cerrado con un cinturón de cuero pero el interrumpió y lo recogió primero

— ¿No te han enseñado a tocar para entrar? —Dijo el primo desdeñosamente— ¿O eres siempre tan entrometida? No necesito tu ayuda, fue solo mi baúl que reacciono mal y por eso tiro todo, así que no es necesario que te quedes a seguir husmeando.

OK, eso había sido bastante fuerte, yo había intentado portarme bien.

— Solo pretendía ser amable, no es que me interese 'husmear' en tu habitación, quédate con tus rarezas tú solo, Susan, me marcho.

Y dicho esto salí como de la habitación como un vendaval, mascullando todo lo que me hubiera gustado decirle.

Llegué a mi casa cuando mi madre estaba trabajando sobre el patio delantero. Mi casa no es tan bonita como la de Susan, mi padre la compró cuando aun era joven por lo que es muy espaciosa, mi habitación es uno de las dos habitaciones que están en el segundo nivel que es más que todo como desván que habitación, lo bueno es que da al frente. Me gusta mi patio con un gran árbol sembrado en medio, mi padre insistió en construirme una casa del árbol cuando era más pequeña, pero cuando se dio cuenta que yo le temía a las alturas desistió de equiparla, ahora era un cuadrado de madera en medio de las ramas.

—Hola cielo —dijo mi madre, Ana Maria Mathews, con un sobrero de jardinería y una pala, cuidando sus flores como nunca, aunque estas murieran como siempre— pensé que vendrías mas tarde, ¿y Susan? ¿Como les fue?

— Hola mamá —dije sacándome los zapatos solo pise el porche de mi casa— solo diré una cosa, odio a los ingleses.


	2. Round Two

Esa misma noche me llamo Susan disculpándose por el comportamiento de su primo, pero a partir de ese día evite visitar la casa de mi amiga. Así fue como llegó el inicio de clases, acepté que Susan pasara por mí para ir a la escuela, ya que ahora mamá no podía ir a dejarme y la verdad no me apetecía caminar unos kilómetros.

El ser amiga de Susan traía ciertas ventajas; dotada de una belleza única y espíritu colaborador, ella estaba en muchos comités, aunque ella evitara a toda costa la popularidad. Eso si, conocía a muchas personas en la escuela y en consecuencia yo también los conocía.

Cuando Susan estaciono frente a mi casa yo ya estaba lista. Unos jeans ajustados, camisa sin manga y una chaqueta de mezclilla. Tome mi mochila y salí gritando sobre mi hombro.

— ¡Me voy mamá! ya llego Susan.

— ¡Suerte en tu primer día! —dijo mi madre desde la cocina donde lavaba los platos del desayuno.

Susan estaba radiante al volante de su automóvil, hoy descapotado. Al verme sonrió y de la misma manera su primo -me rehúso a tener una relación más personal con ese bribón- salió del asiento delantero y sostuvo la puerta para mí. Yo me quede estática un segundo y luego reaccione. ¡Claro! Yo iba en la parte de atrás, ¡tenía que cederme el paso! Entonces tome la manija para doblar el asiento y antes que pudiera accionarlo me detuvo.

— No, yo voy atrás, tu vas adelante —sus ojos fríos me atraparon y solamente pude hacer lo que me dijo.

Cuando me senté, cerro la puerta y de un salto trepó al asiento trasero donde se acomodó en la parte media.

— ¿Lista para iniciar una nueva aventura? —dijo Susan alegremente mientras hacia caminar su auto.

— ¡Claro!, ¡estoy lista para que caiga la guillotina! —dije en el mismo tono, ella solo rodó los ojos.

Llegamos a la escuela atrayendo miradas tanto de hombres como de mujeres. De hombres por el auto de Susan y la misma Susan, y de mujeres por nuestro silencioso pasajero.

El primer día por lo regular es un caos, buscar nuestros casilleros, verificar horarios, comprobar salones, en fin, un ir y venir constante.

Cuando íbamos camino a la oficina del director a recoger nuestros horarios le pregunté a Susan.

— ¿Y a éste que mosca le picó? —Dije señalando sobre mi hombro a su primo que caminaba tras nosotras observando todo con detalle— no se esta comportando como él, ¿a que se debe tanta amabilidad? —le terminé diciendo, ya que al entrar al edificio sostuvo la puerta para mi, no me había dado ninguna mirada despectiva ni aterradora, aunque claro, tampoco unos ojos risueños.

— Le dije que se tenia que disculpar por su comportamiento del último día —dijo Susan muy despacito riéndose entre dientes— es muy orgulloso, así que no sabe muy bien como hacerlo.

— ¿Porque no simplemente dice lo siento y acabamos con el drama? —le dije pero tuvimos que callarnos ya que la señora Martínez, la secretaria del director, nos entregaba nuestros horarios.

Para mi desgracia compartía algunos de mis cursos opcionales con el primo detestable, estuve tentada a dejarlos pero necesitaba los créditos.

Fui a dejar mis libros al casillero, así no tendría que cargarlos todo el día y cuando lo cerraba me di cuenta que a unos tres casilleros a la derecha estaba el primo indeseable peleándose con la puerta de su casillero. Parecía que no podía abrirlo. Me apiadé de él notando que era el mismo casillero que yo usaba el año anterior, él me observó mientras me acercaba y tomaba la perilla.

— Cinco —dije haciendo girar la perilla ante la mirada atenta de el— dos, siete, tres, cero y accionas la manija— dije sin voltear a verlo, cuando escuche el clic de la puerta al abrirse me retire de allí sin esperar a que hablara. Avance poniendo la mayor distancia entre nosotros.

Según mi horario, me tocaba la clase de cálculo, así que me dirigí al salón indicado pensando en la nada, al entrar saludé a varias personas y me dirigí a mi asiento preferido junto a la ventana en la parte trasera del salón, así el señor Meyer no podría atacarme a preguntas, saque mi libro y me puse a ojearlo pero un repentino aumento en los rumores me hizo levantar la mirada.

¡Oh, genial! Tenia que compartir clase con el bribón y para mayor desgracia había escogido el asiento detrás del mió. ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? ¿Atropellé un perro? ¿Qué?

Se encaminó al lugar cuando la campana sonaba. Mmm, no había notado el garbo que tenia al caminar. Pero ¡hey! Diana, ¿recuerdas quien es? ¡Si!, exacto, el bribón ingles. Así que no añadas una fan mas, suficientes con las que ya tiene babeando tras de él.

El señor Meyer inicio su clase con un repaso del curso anterior por lo que me resulto aburrida, me limite a tomar notas.

— ¿Que dice la última línea? — Dijo de repente una voz a mis espaldas, volteé sobre mi hombro y lo tenía a 10 centímetros de mí— no entiendo esos garabatos, ¿que dice?

Enderece mi espalda y vi hacia la pizarra buscando los garabatos a los que se refería, ¡ah!, claro, la hipotenusa.

— Dice la raíz cuadrada de X al cuadrado mas Y al cuadrado es igual a Z, donde Z es la hipotenusa del triangulo —dije sobre mi hombro evitando ver hacia atrás, pero no lo logré, así que vi y lo que vi me pareció gracioso, tenia estampado en la frente un gran signo de interrogación (?), así que agregué— trigonometría, la vimos en el curso pasado.

— Yo no lleve eso, yo lleve arit... metica, no trigonoseque — dijo seriamente y luego se puso a ver por la ventana.

— De nada —dije al aire reanudando mis copias.

No vi a Susan en el siguiente curso, así que a la hora del almuerzo me dirigí a la cafetería, allí seguro la encontraba. Al entrar eché un vistazo alrededor, Susan no había llegado aún, pero al parecer éste era el día de mi mala suerte.

— ¿Como están organizadas las mesas aquí? —me preguntó una voz fría y seca. Genial, mi almuerzo se acababa de amargar.

— Hola que tal, yo bien gracias, me fue estupendo en mis clases, gracias por preguntar —dije sarcásticamente, el ingles entrecerró los ojos y frunció la boca, se notaba que se estaba mordiendo la lengua— puedes sentarte donde quieras —le dije secamente dirigiéndome a la barra de la comida.

— ¿Donde te sentaras tú? — preguntó en un mal intento de ser amable. Hasta una serpiente hablaría en un mejor tono que ese.

— En el lugar contrario donde te sientes tú —dije tomando una bandeja.

El se quedó parado con la cara muy seria, cuando reaccionó yo ya había avanzado un par de pasos, me siguió con su mala cara incluida.

— Te comportas como una niña de once años —dijo alcanzándome— ¡tú no puedes hablarme así!

— ¿a no? —Dije enarcando una ceja, y luego encarándolo añadí— pero tú si puedes llamarme metiche, husmeadora e inculta sin conocerme antes ¿verdad? —dije furiosa pero silenciosamente, estábamos en medio de la cafetería y el chico nuevo atraía miradas. No me dijo nada pero me estaba pulverizando con la mirada.

—Soy un Malfoy —dijo orgullosamente— puedo portarme como yo quiera.

— ¿Y? por mi puedes ser el príncipe William que a mí me da igual, yo puedo tratarte como a mi se me pegue mi regalada gana —dije reprimiendo el impulso de sacarle la lengua, eso definitivamente seria infantil.

— De todas maneras, ¿quien eres tu? Una insignificante muggle que no merece siquiera que le dirija la palabra —dijo el cretino arrastrando las palabras, no sabia que era un muggle pero me sonó a ofensa— no tengo ni 6 horas en este lugar apestoso y ya sobresalgo, todos me admiran, en cambio tu. . . ¿cuantos años llevas intentando hacerte notar? ¿Aprovechándote de la popularidad de Susan para sobresalir? —dijo dirigiéndome una mirada mas fría que el ártico.

¡_Cretino, estupido bribón de porquería, idiota fanfarrón_! Esos insultos pasaban por mi boca y se colgaban de mi lengua, tenía el ego más grande que un estadio, detuve el impulso de torcerle la cara de una bofetada. En cambio preferí devolverle el insulto.

— ¿Y no has notado, rarito —dije poniendo énfasis en el adjetivo— que todo el mundo te observa porque eres el nuevo bicho raro? Eres la nueva adquisición de este circo, una vez pasen un par de semanas te volverás lo que eres, el chico solitario de la escuela, un fenómeno que no encaja ni aquí ni en Londres —se lo dije despacito, disfrutando de la mueca en la que se convertía su cara. — así que bájate de tu nube de grandeza y majestuosidad porque para mi no eres mas que un cretino engreído.

— Tengo suficiente glamour para interesarle a todos, tu opinión no me interesa —dijo como defensa levantando un poco la nariz de manera altiva, esa petulancia me hizo reír, lo que le hizo verme arrugando un poco la nariz con rabia. Noté que esperaba que le explicara porque me reía.

— Eres mas arrogante, engreído y vanidoso que cualquiera que conozco y quien te oyera diría que eres gay por que la verdad, hablas como una chica.

De acuerdo, eso lo dejo congelado en su sitio, yo aproveche la oportunidad para poner tierra de por medio, cuando se descongeló parecía que había regresado del infierno mismo, me siguió y susurro, destilando veneno con cada palabra.

— Tu dices eso porque no muestro interés por ti — ¡Rayos!, eso si me sorprendió, abrí los ojos incrédulos, para entrecerrarlos con sus siguientes palabras— pero claro, solamente un topo ciego podría fijarse en alguien como tu.

— Cuidado culebrita, te puedes morder la lengua y morirte con tu propio veneno —nunca me había dado a la tarea de insultar a otra persona, pero en este momento se sentía bastante bien.

— No sabes que tan bien me llevo con las serpientes— me dijo con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, capturando mi mirada en dos bloques grises.

Pero en ese momento llego Susan.

— Hola chicos, ¿como les fue?, emm, ¿interrumpo algo? —dijo al notar el ambiente tenso.

— Nada Susan, solo estábamos aclarando algunos puntitos con tu primo —dije aun sosteniéndole la mirada, lo reconozco soy muy testaruda.

— Si tú lo dices —dijo mi amiga tomando un refresco.

Nos dirigimos a una mesa en silencio. Cada uno tomo una silla y Susan quedo en medio de los dos, mientras comíamos pasó la mirada un par de veces entre su primo y yo, y al ver que ninguno decía nada lo comprendió.

— Ustedes dos volvieron a pelear, ¿no es cierto? —dijo seriamente.

— No —contestamos a la vez en un tono que decía todo lo contrario.

— ¿Entonces? —exigió Su.

— Nada, que aquí la señorita pretenciosa tiene mal genio y ha pasado gritándome todo el día —dijo el primo narcisista inclinándose sobre la mesa y viéndome acusadoramente.

— ¿Pretenciosa? ¿Gritándote? — dije furiosamente, luego inclinándome también añadí señalándolo con un dedo— tú eres el que empezó todo esto, tratándome como si fuese tu sirvienta en el aeropuerto y ofendiéndome luego, así que no me llames pretenciosa, agrandado.

— Pues hoy intente enmendarlo, pero tú eres mas arisca que un gato, sería más fácil pedirle disculpas a un dragón.

— ¿Qué? —dije furiosamente.

— De acuerdo, ¡basta! — Dijo Susan levantando las manos, y viendo a su primo dijo— tú, compórtate ¿si? Ya hablamos...

— Pero es irritante...— dijo él con asombro, sintiéndose ultrajado.

— Ya lo discutimos, sabes muy bien que las cosas no son como antes, así que te comportas o te comportas —dijo Susan fulminando a su primo con la mirada, y luego volteo y me vio a mí— y tú no seas tan orgullosa Diana.

— ¿que? —dije, esto definitivamente no lo esperaba.

— ¿Porque en vez de pelear con él, no intentas conocerlo?, ¿no se te ha pasado por la cabeza que no es fácil ser extranjero? ¿Estar en un nuevo país?

Y dicho esto, tomo su bandeja y se fue dejándonos a su primo y a mi frente a frente, con un silencio sepulcral comparado únicamente con mi nivel de vergüenza.

Con un par de palabras Susan había logrado que nos sintiéramos avergonzados.

— yo, eh...—dijo el chico viendo hacia la mesa— yo me disculpo por las ofensas dichas.

— Esto, disculpas aceptadas —dije sin poder levantar la vista de mis zapatos— yo también me disculpo por mi comportamiento.

— Esta bien —dijo solamente dirigiéndose más a la mesa que a mí.

Nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos y cuando no pude aguantar más ese mutismo me levante y me fui de la cafetería. Había olvidado que Susan también era extranjera y que al igual que su primo al principio fue bastante extraña, en los dos años que llevaba de conocerla, Susan se había adaptado tanto que uno olvidaba que no era de aquí.

Cuando terminaron las clases yo aun estaba pensativa y aun muy avergonzada y en contra de todo pronóstico me fui caminando a casa.


	3. Errar es de Humanos

**3— ERRAR ES DE HUMANOS**

Al día siguiente mamá me llevó a la escuela, aún me sentía mal por las palabras de Susan, quien la viera, logró pegarme donde más me duele: en el orgullo.

La noche anterior había pasado deliberando con la almohada todas y cada una de las posibilidades, llegando a la conclusión que Susan y su primo venían en combo. Para seguir con mi amistad con Susan tenía que hacer de tripas corazón e intentar no pelear con él, bueno, no pelear mucho.

Entré al salón de cálculo y me fui directo a mi asiento. Él ya estaba detrás del suyo completamente distraído. Al sentarme, lo hice de lado y cuando le iba a hablar se acercó una compañera y le habló primero.

—Hola, tú eres Draco Malfoy ¿cierto? —Dijo Odette recibiendo una mirada fría de saludo, eso no la desanimó— Mi nombre es Odette, ayer ya no pude hablar contigo — Dijo colocándose el cabello detrás de la oreja. Wow, solo le faltaba colocarse un cartelito que rezara "Disponible". Él siguió otorgándole la misma mirada fría y ella siguió hablando como si él hubiera hecho algún comentario.

— Así que… ¿eres primo de Susan? De Inglaterra ¿verdad? —dijo Odette, si existiese el premio a la perseverancia infructuosa, seguro ella se lo llevaría.

— Umm, ¿en que colegio estudiabas? ¿Se parece mucho a éste? Vamos, ¡cuéntame de ti! —dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

Yo solo levanté las cejas captando la mirada de él y luego de verme descubierta por estar escuchando algo que no me interesaba, me enderecé y me senté correctamente, dándole la espalda, solo escuché cuando le dijo.

— No tengo por qué contestarte eso.

Y por la forma en que Odette regresó a su escritorio pude descifrar que no se lo dijo de la mejor manera.

Cuando la clase acabó, me dije a mi misma que dejara de ser una cobarde y que hiciera lo que había pensado que tenía que hacer. Tomando una bocanada de aire me atreví a hablarle.

— Pues. . . hola —dije finalmente, de acuerdo, eso fue estúpido y él se dio cuenta, ya que solo me vio con curiosidad— Emm bueno, los traje para ti —dije pasándole unos libros y apuntes— son de trigonometría.

En un segundo su cara se volvió un poema, por su rostro pasó el asombro, la duda y por último la curiosidad.

— ¿Porque? —dijo el viendo los libros y luego a mi.

— Pues bueno, tú mencionaste que no habías llevado trigonometría en tu antiguo colegio, así que pensé. .. Es decir. . — ¿por qué me tenia que trabar dando explicaciones? — ¿los quieres o no? —le terminé diciendo con fastidio.

Hoy era el día del mutismo Malfoy. Volvió a ver los libros y con una cara de repulsión me vio a mí. _Cuenta hasta 10 Diana_, me recordé_, unas 20 veces que los cuentes talvez serán suficientes_.

— Esta bien, si no los quieres no hay problema —dije al minuto que él no reaccionó, tomando los libros los arrastré sobre el escritorio hacia mi.

— No — dijo el poniendo una mano para pararlos— si los quiero —añadió arrastrándolos de regreso hacia el.

— Esta bien, entonces. . . nos vemos al rato —dije tomando mi mochila y saliendo disparada del salón.

Encontré a Susan a la hora del almuerzo cuando me vio se puso seria.

— ¡Perdón! Pero no hagas que me arrodille— le dije logrando que ella sonriera.

— ¡Pues debería obligarte! así estropearía ese horrible jeans que traes y nunca más te lo pondrías, pero a cambio de eso, pido tu presencia en mi auto a la hora de la salida— dijo poniendo su mejor cara de negocio.

— Hecho —dije dándole la mano.

Y ahora solo faltaba la última tortura del día: la clase de deportes.

Llegué a los vestidores diciéndome a mi misma que no todo era tan malo, parecía que había una tregua entre el primo renegado y yo. _Ya vez Diana, todo se resuelve con diplomacia_, me dije a mi misma, _no hay necesidad de golpes ni de violencia._

— Hola Diana, ¿que tal tus vacaciones? —me dijo la voz mas hermosa que he escuchado.

— ¡Daniel! —dije emocionad: jugador de baloncesto, metro ochenta bien merecido, lindos ojos café claro al igual que su cabello. Me cruzaba con él en algunas materias y estaba perdidamente enamorada de el... al igual que la cuarta parte de la población femenina de esta escuela— pensé que ya no te recordabas de mi.

— ¿Como me voy a olvidar de ti?, sin ti no hubiera podido ganar cálculo —me dijo dándome unos golpecitos en la cabeza.

¡Genial! Me recuerda porque le di clases y no por cualquier otra de mis virtudes físicas. ¡Ay de mí! Pero bueno, por lo menos puedo darme un taco de ojo de vez en cuando.

— Bueno, te dejo, solo quería saludarte, mi equipo me espera —dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

— Esta bien, nos vemos— dije dibujando una sonrisa que se congeló al ver quien estaba detrás de Daniel, y al parecer escuchando todo.

_Paciencia Diana, recuerda, Di—plo—ma—cia._ Le sonreí y me fui a parar a unos metros de allí, mientras tanto el entrenador daba instrucciones.

— Bueno chicos, vamos a empezar con cinco vueltas a la cancha, veremos que tal andan de resistencia.

Empezamos a correr todo el grupo, y después de dos vueltas empezaron a quedarse muchos sin aire. Yo dure tres vueltas y luego empecé a disminuir el ritmo ya que si seguía así me desmayaría. No entiendo como Susan puede saltarse este tipo de actividades, bueno, si lo entiendo, cuando hay competencias ella esta allí, en el equipo de Ajedrez, ejercicio para su cerebro, ¡con la falta que le hace!

— ¡Vamos Diana, no te quedes! —me gritó el entrenador ya que yo había empezado a caminar, empecé a correr mas rápido, así terminaría con eso de una vez.

Cuando iba por mi última vuelta vi como el primo. . . ¡oh!, de acuerdo, Malfoy, atropellaba a otro chico el cual cayó sobre su trasero. Lo que Malfoy no sabia es que este chico era de los más revoltosos de la escuela y no se quedaba con nada. Terminando mis vueltas me acerqué a Malfoy.

— Yo que tú, tendría cuidado— le dije en voz baja, él nada más me miró como si un gusano le estuviera hablando— y quita esa cara ¿si? Pareciera que ves algo asqueroso y no a una persona.

— Talvez algo asqueroso no, pero si algo inferior— dijo en su tono, arrastrando las palabras— y ahora, ¿por qué, según tu, tengo que tener cuidado? ¡Habla! —me ordenó.

Esta bien, eso de la tregua fueron figuraciones mías, estaba peor que nunca, me tranquilicé un momento deliberando si advertirlo o no.

— Con esa actitud solo vas a conseguir problemas —le dije finalmente— tú y yo somos iguales, y por eso es mi obligación advertirte...

Pero en ese momento una pelota de ping pong le hubiera dado en la cabeza de no haber sido por sus reflejos. Había detenido la pelotita con su mano.

— ¡Wow! ¡Que rápido! —dije viendo de donde había venido, noté cuando el chico que había botado Malfoy emprendía la retirada.

— No es más rápida que una snitch —dijo él guardando la pelotita en su pantalón.

— ¿Ah? — Dije, pero luego sacudiendo la cabeza continué— bueno, de eso te quería advertir, el chico que atropellaste es uno de los bribones de la escuela y ya vez, ya empezaron a molestarte— dije viendo como el bribón se juntaba con su grupo.

— No le tengo miedo, así que no tienes porque meterte —me dijo desdeñosamente.

— ¿Sabes que? Tienes razón, no es de mi incumbencia —le dije respirando despacio para controlarme— ¡espero que te rompan la cara, así talvez te quitan un poco de arrogancia!

— Pues prefiero ser arrogante que idiota invisible. ¿Tienes que rebajarte a dar clases para que sepa que existes? —me preguntó destilando veneno en cada palabra.

No me pude contener y le pegué una patada en la espinilla (parte entre la rodilla y el pie). El se dobló dando gritos de dolor mientras se masajeaba el área de impacto.

—¡Para que aprendas a tratar a las personas! —le grité sintiendo como mi rostro se ponía rojo de rabia.

— ¡Malfoy!, ¡Mathews! ¿Que sucede? —pregunto el entrenador.

— ¡Esta vieja arpía me pegó una patada! —dijo Malfoy con lagrimas en los ojos.

— Cuida tus palabras muchacho —le dijo el entrenador— Diana, ¿que paso?

—Me estaba molestando profesor —dije secamente— ¡ya vio como me trata, después que no se queje!

— ¡Pero no es motivo para la violencia! —Dijo el entrenador bastante exaltado— no te voy a castigar, pero acompaña a Malfoy a la enfermería, que le pongan hielo

—¡si ella me acompaña me mata! —dijo dramáticamente el llorón, digo, Malfoy.

—¡por favor! —dije exasperada.

— ¡Ya! los dos, ¡se calman o voy a tener que castigarlos! — Dijo el entrenador— ¡andando, a la enfermería antes de que cambie de opinión!

— Me las vas a pagar, maldita muggle —me dijo cuando andábamos hacia la enfermería, el cojeando.

—Para que me ofenda tendría que saber el significado de tus palabras, pero ¿sabes algo? Creo que me inscribiré en el equipo de fútbol. He descubierto que tengo muy buena patada —le dije alegremente, o bueno, eso le di a entender.

— Si quedo lisiado será tu culpa, ¡salvaje! —me dijo aun cojeando.

— Eres un exagerado, eso es lo que pasa. Apenas y te toqué— le dije haciéndome la ofendida.

Le pusieron hielo en la pierna, aunque sigo considerando que exageró. ¡Apenas y tenía rojo! Había pensado irme y abandonarlo en la enfermería, pero al final me dije que era un absurdo porque faltaba poco para que terminaran las clases, tenía que encontrar a Susan y sobre todo tenía que pensar en mis actitudes violentas.

No entiendo como una persona puede llegar a ser tan pedante, tan arrogante, tan. . . ¿Malfoy? Si, creo que él es la definición exacta, si buscas en un diccionario "_niño rico, con todos los defectos del dinero"_ encontrarías su foto, además con los treinta grados centígrados que esta haciendo, ¿esta usando manga larga? Definitivamente esta loco.

Otra cosa, esos comentarios tan extraños que utiliza además de todos esos artefactos raros en su habitación, ¿practicará budismo? ¿Brujería? ¿Y si es de esas personas que ponen a los santos de cabeza y queman velas negras? ¿O de las que desangran gallinas?

— ¡Oh Dios! estoy paranoica —dije masajeándome las sienes. En ese momento sonó la campana de salida. El sonido de todos los estudiantes saliendo en tropel me distrajo.

— ¿Intentas comprobar si me mataste o no? —me dijo Malfoy al salir de la enfermería.

— No, una patada no mataría a ningún animal —le dije con voz neutra— te esperaba por si necesitas ayuda, ya que según tu, tendrían que cortarte la pierna.

—Si me tocas me contaminas —me dijo fríamente.

— ¿Por qué te comportas así, eh? —dije totalmente molesta.

— ¿Así? ¿Así como? —dijo enarcando una ceja.

— Así tan prepotente, tan a la defensiva— le dije cruzándome de brazos— solamente intento ayudarte.

—Pues no necesito tu ayuda —me dijo y luego emprendió la retirada.

— Pues todos necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude —le dije siguiéndole los pasos.

—Pero a mi nadie me puede ayudar —dijo despacio y con voz afectada, luego recomponiéndose añadió— en este lugarsete no hay nadie de mi clase, a excepción de Susan, que es una idiota.

—¡No te permito que hables de esa manera! —Le dije amenazándolo con un dedo— te acogió en su casa, te ayudo en todo ¿y así es como le pagas? ¡Eres un malagradecido!

— ¿Y quien eres tú? ¿La encarnación de la Justicia? —me dijo cuando descendíamos los escalones hacia el parqueo.

— ¡No!, soy una humana que tiene principios, cosa que a ti te falta. ¡No tienes ni moral, ni ética, ni lealtad! —nuevamente volvía a enojarme, si seguía así, terminaría sin hígado.

— Eso significa que tengo mucha astucia, ingenio y sentido de supervivencia— dijo con autosuficiencia y una sonrisita en la cara cuando estábamos llegando al auto. Muchos se nos quedaban viendo. Si no mal recordaba era la primera persona, aparte de Susan, con la que se le veía hablando. En vez de sentirme privilegiada me sentí asqueada.

— ¿Sabes que? No me interesa —le dije recostándome en el auto y cruzándome de brazos— intente ayudarte pero ya veo que es imposible, si quieres sigue con esa actitud, con ese carácter que yo ya no te voy a poner atención.

—¡Gracias! Por fin entendiste lo que quería —dijo sarcásticamente.

—¡De nada! —le dije dándole la espalda.

Bueno, el plan A _"fraternizar con el enemigo" _se había ido por el caño, era hora del plan B, _"ignorar al enemigo_". De hoy en adelante no existe, será una sombra más en el mundo, ni me voy a molestar con él. No tengo la necesidad de rebajarme, es más, ¿porque intente ayudarle? Ah si, Susan me lo pidió, ¡pero lo siento! ¡No puedo!

Susan llego a los 5 minutos, cargada de rollos de cartulinas, posiblemente decoraciones o algo así.

—Hola, hola, ¿me ayudas? Gracias —dijo cuando tomé algunos de los rollos— son para la apertura de la temporada de baloncesto, para apoyar a nuestro equipo. Necesito que me ayudes.

— ¿Cuando empieza la temporada? —le dije sabedora que más me valía cooperar que protestar.

— La otra semana, viernes en la noche, seremos los anfitriones— dijo mientras colocaba las cosas en el baúl del auto.

— ¿Y cuando quieres que te ayude? —dije, _Coopera Diana, mejor coopera, que igual terminaras haciéndolo._

— Sería bueno este fin de semana, pídele permiso a tu madre para quedarte en mi casa el sábado —me dijo acomodándose el cabello en el retrovisor.

— ¿Tu casa? —dije en un tono mas alto del que pretendía.

— No es la primera vez que te quedas, tu madre sabe que no debe preocuparse —me dijo cuando salíamos.

— No es ella la que se preocupa —dije casi echándome a llorar— ¿no podemos hacerlo en mi casa?

— Hay Di, por favor, ¡no empieces! Trabajaremos súper en mi casa, en la tuya nos tocaría andar buscándolo todo. Eres una desordenada —me dijo haciendo un puchero.

Tenía que concederle eso, en mi casa nunca encontrábamos nada, ni tijeras, ni goma, ni marcadores ni nada, en la casa de Susan siempre aparecían las cosas como por arte de magia.

Hay ocasiones en la vida en que todo consiste en hacer o no lo que esta bien, y puede ser que estemos equivocados y lo que para nosotros esta bien, es lo que realmente esta mal.


	4. Travesuras

**4— TRAVESURAS**

¿Por qué me meto en estos problemas? Solo yo podría hacerlo, ¡¡ah demonios!! Nunca puedo decirle que no_, es fácil Diana, practica, N+O = NO_. Bueno, por lo menos estoy cumpliendo mi cometido y he ignorado al desdeñoso ese. Podré sobrevivir este fin de semana, ¡Claro que podré! Solo tengo que seguir con mi plan. Como dijo Su, no es la primera vez que me quedo en su casa... pero si la primera vez en la que no estaremos solo con su madre.

Tenía mis cosas listas, pijama, cepillo de dientes y una muda de ropa limpia, pero no sé por qué sentía que algo se me olvidaba. Susan llegó puntual y después de pasar a una librería por algunos marcadores llegamos a su casa.

Su mamá nos recibió como siempre y nos dirigimos a la sala donde nos tiramos sobre la alfombra y comenzamos la tarea. Después de una hora y cinco carteles de "_vamos equipo vamos_" nos dimos un descanso. La tarde estaba linda, soleada pero templada, por lo que tomamos nuestras bebidas y nos fuimos al patio trasero.

Y allí acabo mi paz.

Cuando caminaba por el césped muy bien cuidado sucedió que tropecé y derramé mi bebida sobre la descansadora. Al buscar la causa de mi desliz no encontré nada. Me extraño ya que no soy tan torpe para tropezar con mis propios pies, luego de eso, al haber limpiado la descansadora, me recosté sobre ella y el soporte trasero se safó y por poco caigo de espaldas sobre la grama.

Decidida que esa sería una de las peores tardes y si seguía así terminaría en el hospital, me anduve con más cuidado del normal.

Continuamos con nuestra tarea mientras Susan me contaba todos los pormenores de las actividades que ella organizaba para este año. A veces me sorprendía la cantidad de tareas que tenia que hacer. Al parecer la desorganizada era yo, ya que a ella le daba tiempo de hacer todo y hasta le sobraba.

Su madre nos llevó algunas galletas para que picáramos un rato y seguimos trabajando. Me descubrí a mi misma preguntándome donde estaría el patán ya que no le había visto ni la sombra desde que llegué. Pero primero me muerdo la lengua antes que mostrar interés en él.

— Estarás el día del partido ¿verdad? —Me preguntó Susan sacándome de mis cavilaciones— porque si me dices que no, ¡tendré que arrastrarte hasta el gimnasio ese día!

— No habrá necesidad, sabes que siempre voy —le dije mientras cortaba algunas cartulinas formando diferentes diseños— No me pierdo ningún partido de la temporada.

— ¿Y sigues sin querer mi ayuda en eso que tú y yo sabemos? —me preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

— Si, sigo sin querer tu ayuda, porque eso implicaría cambio de vestuario, calzado y personalidad —le dije colocando las tijeras sobre la mesa y buscando un poco de cinta adhesiva— si no se fija en mí así, siendo quien soy, no me interesa.

Cuando intente agarrar nuevamente las tijeras no estaban donde las había dejado.

— ¿Tomaste las tijeras? —Dije rebuscando bajo los papeles— Juraría que las deje aquí— añadí levantando algunas cosas y viendo a mi alrededor.

— Diana, están frente a ti— me dijo Susan señalándolas, y era cierto, frente a mi estaban las inocentes y condenadas tijeras.

— Rayos, ya alucino— dije tomándolas y volteando hacia la cartulina que iba a cortar, pero no estaba— Pero que diablos... ¿Donde está? —dije levantando una pila de papeles.

— ¿Quien? — dijo Susan que estaba aplicando polvo brillante a unas letras.

— ¡La pancarta! ¡La tenia aquí mismo! —dije exaltada.

— Chicas ¿esto es suyo? —preguntó la madre de Susan saliendo de la cocina, llevaba entre sus manos la cartulina en la que estaba trabajando pero estaba arrugada. — No lo dejen todo tirado por allí ¿si? y al terminar me recogen todo eso.

— Gracias señora —dije tomándolo en mis manos notando que estaba completamente arruinado.

— ¿Como llegó hasta allá? —dijo Susan en un susurro.

— Si tú no lo sabes, mucho menos yo —dije sentándome nuevamente, al hacerlo sentí una cosa viscosa debajo y me levanté enseguida como alzada por un resorte— ¡¡Que Diablos!! Argh ¿Que es esto?

— ¿Que ocurre? —dijo Susan alarmándose por mi grito— Puaj, ¿Que es eso?

— No lo sé, ¡argh es asqueroso! —le dije limpiándome de esa sustancia, apestaba como a petróleo y huevos podridos y parecía como si hubieran mezclado goma y tierra junto con sus lombrices, por más que intentaba despegar de mis manos esa cosa, más se extendía. Susan se acercó y con un pincel tocó un poco de eso, entrecerrando un poco los ojos los desvió hacia la escalera.

— Ven, tienes que cambiarte, hay que lavar esa ropa rápido, sino no le saldrá la mancha— dijo Susan empujándome un poco para que subiera a su habitación.

— ¿Se puede arruinar mi ropa? —dije sosteniendo mis manos pestilentes lejos de mi.

— No se perdería mucho de todos modos— dijo mi amiga viendo mis jeans— la verdad preferiría tirarlos a intentar rescatarlos.

— ¡¡Susan!!— dije irritada.

— ¡Es cierto! ¡Son un crimen contra la moda! Ve a sacártelos y ponte esto para mientras, pero ni se te ocurra tocar algo más, porque no quiero manchas por todos lados— me dijo mientras me tiraba un vestido sin mangas floreado y luego salió de la habitación, pero no cerró completamente la puerta, por lo que pude escuchar lo que dijo a continuación.

— ¡Tú!, idiota descomedido, ¿Te tranquilizas o te tranquilizo yo? Deja de jugar tus bromas ¿Quieres?

— No le pasó nada, es esencia de murlap sabes muy bien que con agua caliente se le quitará— dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras, yo abrí mucho los ojos ante tal descubrimiento.

— No me refiero solo a eso, deja de desaparecer y cambiar de lugar las cosas o tendré que decirle a mi madre que te la quite.

— ¡Soy mayor de edad! Es mi derecho portarla. ¡Ni te atrevas! Además, aquí me aburro, en Hogwarts al menos podía molestar a Potter y compañía, ¡Aquí estoy rodeado de apestosos muggles! —Dijo mientras yo apretaba el vestido pegada a la puerta para escuchar mejor— además ella me las debe.

— ¿Cuando vas a entender que si estás aquí es para tú seguridad y no para tú comodidad? ¡No estas de vacaciones! — le dijo Susan en un susurro exaltado, mientras yo me pegaba a tal grado a la puerta que pronto tendría astillas en las orejas— Si te sigues exponiendo así, si sigues utilizándola, tarde o temprano sabrán que eres tú y ni siquiera todos los aurores podrán impedir que el Innombrable te encuentre, así que ¡compórtate! Si no quieres acoplarte a la vida sin magia, tendremos problemas.

— Yo, el príncipe de Slytherin ¿Conviviendo con muggles y comportándome como uno de ellos? ¡JAMAS! — dijo alzando la voz.

— ¡Cállate! y ¡si! Vivirás como muggle, te comportarás como uno, ¡si lo que quieres es vivir! Es esto o Azkaban —Susan suspiró sonoramente, tratando de calmarse un poco— No se qué le hiciste o por que te ignora, no creas que no me he dado cuenta que no se hablan, así que si no quieres hablarle esta bien, pero no te metas con ella.

— Maldigo la hora en que me dejé convencer por mi padre y me dejé grabar esta estúpida marca. —dijo Malfoy dando un golpe en la pared.

— Pues te tocará tragarte tu orgullo e intentar llevar una vida tranquila y normal hasta que todo esto termine, lo cual podrían ser años, entre más te resistas peor será —le dijo Susan y por el todo de voz imagine su cara de preocupación.

— Tú llevas dos años viviendo así —dijo Malfoy como con resignación.

— Por eso Dumbledore te envió aquí, y si recuerdas yo era peor que tú, así que sí yo pude acoplarme tu también podrás — dijo Susan como terminando la conversación, por lo que me apresuré a meterme en el vestido y corrí para pararme en la ventana justo al otro lado del dormitorio. Tenia que guardar todo eso para luego poder procesarlo.

— Tu ropa estará lista en un rato, ya la metí en la lavadora —dijo entrando con una sonrisa radiante que yo sabia que utilizaba siempre que se molestaba— Creo que dejaremos por hoy los afiches, ya mañana seguiremos en ello— continuó acomodándose en su cama mientras tomaba el control del televisor, para que ella dejara una tarea pendiente debía estar bastaste perturbada.

Estuvimos charlando y viendo películas hasta que nos llamaron a cenar, luego seguimos con lo mismo, tiradas en su cama y comiendo palomitas mientras que mi mente hervía en pensamientos cada vez más astrales.

Era muy tarde y no podía dormir. Cuando algo me inquieta el sueño se me va. Así que me levanté con cuidado con la intensión de pasar un rato pensando, me encaminé hacia el patio trasero para así poder escuchar a la sabia noche. Salí cuidadosamente con mis pantuflas de conejo silenciando mis pasos y pronto llegue a mi destino.

¿Por qué me intrigaba tanto esa conversación? Susan estaba segura que había sido su primo el que me había jugado las bromas pesadas, pero ¿Cómo? ¡Si estaba lejos! No me podría explicar de qué manera había colocado esa sustancia en menos de dos segundos y luego volver a desaparecer. Pero aparte estaba el regaño, ¿Tan importante era que se acoplara? ¿Por qué no simplemente lo mandaban de regreso? Y si esto era imposible, ¿Por qué le costaba tanto el acoplarse? al final de todo, Inglaterra quedaba en el mismo planeta así que las costumbres y comportamientos son completamente humanos.

Me recosté y observé las estrellas un momento. Estaban muy bonitas siendo una noche clara y sin luna, las estrellas... tan misteriosas como Susan y su primo.

¿Pero que había sido todo eso de "si quieres vivir tienes que comportarte"? ¿Acaso se estaba escondiendo? ¿De quien? ¿Quien era ese innombrable? suspire y seguí viendo hacia arriba hasta que un rato después un ruido me regresó a la tierra, una especie de chirrido. Al voltear vi que en una de las terrazas estaba el motivo de mis dudas ajustando un telescopio.

Se le veía triste y distraído mientras movía algunas perillas y ajustaba el lente, lo observé un momento hasta que levantó la vista y me observó, no me sentí avergonzada porque me descubrieran. Me sentí curiosa, por lo que ajuste mis pantuflas, me levanté y me le acerqué. Al notar mi movimiento él siguió con lo que hacia sin inmutarse.

Al acercarme noté que hacia algunos apuntes y consultas en un libro mientras seguía viendo por la lente. Me acerqué más y vi que dibujaba algunas constelaciones, en el mismo silencio me senté en una mecedora cercana y lo observé mientras él seguía haciendo lo que sea que hacia. Contemplé las musas brillantes del misterioso extraño que me acompañaba hasta que me dormí. ¿Cuanto tiempo pasó? No lo sé, cuando me desperté estaba amaneciendo y él se había ido, despacio me levanté y me fui hacia la habitación de Susan.

¿Podría ser tan simple poder llevarse con él? ¿sin pelear? ¿sin sus altanerías y presunciones? ¿o es que de noche era diferente? ¿o tal vez fueron las palabras de Susan las causantes de esa tregua tan extraña? no tenia respuesta a ninguna de mis interrogantes.

La semana transcurrió con más acontecimientos inesperados, entre ellos un día la puerta de mi casillero se negó a abrirse, hasta que llegó el conserje y allí si abrió sin dificultad alguna, ganándome una regañiza por olvidada e irresponsable, otro día caminando por el pasillo mi mochila se rompió ocasionando que todos mis libros y posesiones rodaran por todos lados y el colmo fue la clase de deportes, donde la cuerda que teníamos que escalar se rompió además de haber tropezado como mil veces por lo que mis rodillas y manos tenían marcas.

Cuando llegó viernes yo estaba en estado de paranoia.

— Por mi salud mental y seguridad física creo que es mejor que no salga de casa —le dije a Susan a la hora del almuerzo donde siempre éramos tres los presentes pero hacíamos como si fueran solo dos.

— No me salgas con eso Di, ¡hoy es el partido! —dijo Susan haciendo un puchero.

— Si lo sé, pero ¿no te das cuenta? ¡Soy un atentado a mi propia seguridad! Ayer por poco y me rompo el alma al tropezar en las escaleras —dije cruzándome de brazos y recordando el accidente casi fatal donde de no ser por la bendita existencia de las barandas esta linda persona, es decir yo, estaría en el hospital.

—Diana, te prometo… te juro que hoy nada te va a pasar —dijo Susan levantando la mano izquierda y colocando la derecha en su corazón a manera de promesa.

— ¿Y si las pelotas se dirigen a mí? Con la suerte que cargo te aseguro que es posible —dije echándole un poco de drama al asunto.

— Hay Diana, paso por ti a las cinco y no hay pero que valga, te aseguro que nada extraño te va a parar hoy —término taladrando a su primo con la mirada, este parecía estar entretenido con un jugo en lata que no podía abrir.

Encomendándome a todos los santos que recordaba y algunos que acababa de inventar, llegué al gimnasio con Susan a mi lado y Malfoy de escolta. Estaba que bullía de personas vestidas con los colores de la escuela, rojo y dorado, todos cargados de todo tipo de fanfarria.

— ¿Porque todo el mundo adora esos colores? —dijo Malfoy con voz desdeñosa.

Me había acostumbrado tanto a su mutismo que me sorprendió escucharlo. Susan al parecer también lo escuchó porque empezó a reírse del comentario, yo no le encontré el chiste hasta que me lo explicó.

— En su antiguo colegio esos eran los colores del equipo enemigo —dijo en un susurro mientras nos acomodábamos en el graderío.

Cuando terminó el segundo cuarto hubo un pequeño receso que aprovechamos para ir a comprar algunas gaseosas y chuchearías.

Todo el mundo estaba animado y no solo porque el equipo fuera ganando, sino también porque este tipo de actividades ayudaban mucho a la relajación y distracción del alumnado. Eran comunes los partidos de los viernes o las comidas en la cafetería de la esquina. En esas estábamos cuando una profesora se le acercó a Susan (¿Quien dice que los maestros no pueden divertirse también?) un momento después Susan me dijo que tenia que resolver un problema con el equipo de sonido que usaban para animar el partido, por lo que tomé las bebidas y regresé a buscar a Malfoy.

Un simple vistazo a las gradas me hizo descubrir que no estaba, era fácil distinguir la cabellera platinada entre los castaños, negros, rojos y rubios amarillos de la población estudiantil.

Preguntándome donde rayos se había metido, regresé sobre mis pasos con una bebida en cada mano. Busqué cerca de la cafetería, en los baños y por algunos salones. Aburrida de andar paseando las bebidas, pensé regresar al gimnasio cuando escuché algunos ruidos en el fondo del pasillo, el cual desembocaba al patio trasero, donde había algunos arbustos y la alambrada. Mi curiosidad me ganó y me acerqué un poco a la puerta. Salí por ella y me acerqué a un arbusto justo en el momento en que Malfoy se estrellaba contra la alambrada. Abrí los ojos como platos, justo en el momento en que iba a dar un paso para salir a ayudarle aparecieron dos de los mas grandes bribones de la escuela y en el centro estaba el chico que Malfoy había atropellado en la clase de deportes.

Me encontraba en un dilema, quería ayudarlo, pero si salía de mi escondite no podría hacer nada contra tres gigantones, la segunda opción era buscar a algún profesor pero eso implicaba retirarme y no sabia que podía pasar en ese tiempo. En esas estaba cuando de un golpe Malfoy fue empujado nuevamente contra la alambrada, le sangraba el labio.

— ¿Ya ves lo que les pasa a los idiotas que se meten con nosotros? —Dijo el más pequeño de los matones — la pagan y caro.

Malfoy, recostado sobre la alambrada, se limpio la sangre con el dorso de la mano y le dedico una mirada fría y calculadora, y una sonrisa ladeada se asomó por su rostro.

— Realmente no sabes con quien te metiste —dijo aumentando su sonrisa, mientras hablaba deslizo un pedazo de madera por su manga, el cual cayó en su mano.

Al instante siguiente los tres matones salieron volando y cayeron en calidad de bulto. Malfoy agitó nuevamente el pedazo de madera y un rayo rojo salió de ella he hizo que uno de los matones —el más pequeño, el que le había pegado— se levantara un poco de suelo y quedara a su altura.

— No sabes lo valiosa que es esta sangre —dijo Malfoy al tenerlo a la altura de los ojos— y una pequeña escoria como tú no tiene derecho a derramarla, es una lastima que no recordarás nada.

Un rayo azul impacto la cara del muchacho y cayó de espaldas contra el duro suelo, Malfoy repitió el procedimiento y dos rayos mas impactaron a los dos jóvenes.

Yo estaba en estado de shock y en un descuido, cuando Malfoy terminaba su trabajo, una de las bebidas se deslizó de mi mano y se estrelló en el suelo. Malfoy levantó la vista asustado por el ruido, cuando me descubrió su rostro se torno lleno de ira, me congelé en el preciso instante en que posó su fría e iracunda mirada sobre mi, la lógica me decía que saliera corriendo, pero mis piernas no obedecían, un segundo después levanto su brazo y me apuntó con el trozo de madera.

— Lo siento, obvliate.


	5. Enfrentados

Estaba tirada en el suelo mientras observaba como me apuntaba, solo pude notar ira y frustración en los ojos grises que me fulminaban.

—Lo siento obvliate.

Y en una fracción de segundo supe que no tendría escapatoria… estaba perdida.

— Expelliarmus — gritó alguien a mi espalda y el pedazo de madera salió volando de su mano, él estaba sorprendido y yo no podía creer mi suerte. Alguien me dijo "¿Estas bien?" pero no logré identificar quién lo dijo. Intenté tranquilizarme y parpadeé varias veces para poder enfocar mejor a mi salvador. Un instante después Susan estaba agachada frente a mí, al ver que ella también portaba lo que había concluido era una especie de varita, retrocedí como pude para alejarme de ella.

— Tranquila, no te haré daño, ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó Susan intentando tocarme.

— ¡¿Por qué me detuviste?! Tenemos que borrarle la memoria —Exclamó Malfoy intentando recuperar su varita pero Susan la había tomado.

— ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! —dijo apuntándole.

— ¡Nada! ¡No le hice nada! Llegaste justo cuando la acababa de ver, a aquellos si les hice algo, pero tranquila que no recordaran nada —concluyó Malfoy señalando sobre su hombro al bulto que eran sus atacantes.

— ¡¿Que tu que?! ¡¿Eres imbecil o te haces?! ¿Como se te ocurre hacer algo así? —gritó Susan totalmente histérica.

— ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Les borre la memoria! — contestó él alcanzando su varita — y ahora solo falta ella —añadió apuntándome de nueva cuenta, pero Susan se interpuso entre nosotros.

— Detente ahora mismo, no vas a cometer otra estupidez más esta noche — hablaba con voz fría como la que usualmente usaba su primo.

— ¡Le contará a todo mundo lo que somos! Es una amenaza —espetó Malfoy intentando apuntarme sobre su prima— me vio utilizar la magia.

— ¿Y es que sabe lo que somos? ¿Crees que alguien le va a creer? —preguntó mi amiga mientras yo intentaba comprender que diablos pasaba aquí.

Puse mi cabeza entre las rodillas cuando comprendí que el peligro había pasado, nada tenia lógica, Susan y Malfoy seguían discutiendo pero yo no les presté atención. Intenté levantarme y comprobar mi equilibrio y después de un minuto en el que supe que no me iba a desmayar presté atención otra vez.

—…Ella no dirá nada, ¡que no lo entiendes! Podemos confiar en ella —decía Susan mientras guardaba su varita en su bolso.

— Eres demasiado crédula —expresó fríamente Malfoy ocultando también la suya— por eso les pasó lo que les pasó, no puedes estar pendiente de ella todo el tiempo.

Susan se detuvo y se tensó en el momento, con una mirada que helaría la sangre de cualquiera le dijo.

— Si le llegas a tocar un solo cabello a Diana, con un simple intento de lastimarla, te juro que te reto a duelo y sabes muy bien que te ganaré, porque a diferencia tuya, mi padre me entrenó muy bien en combate.

Nunca había escuchado a Susan amenazar a nadie, y por un momento pude notar el parecido entre ellos tanto físico como temperamental.

— ¿Me estas amenazando? —preguntó Malfoy con una sonrisa helada y enarcando una ceja.

— Te estoy advirtiendo y solo por consideración a nuestros lazos sanguíneos no le escribir al profesor Dumbledore contándole lo que hiciste y solicitando que te extraditen —Susan cerró los ojos un momento intentando tranquilizarse mientras Malfoy la veía incrédulo de sus palabras, luego de un par de segundos añadió— aunque se lo que diría, que es el mejor castigo para ti estar aquí y que eso te enseñará a comportarte y a apreciar lo que tienes.

Dando un suspiro se dio la vuelta y me vio, la cara le había cambiado, ya no había ira ni enojo sino solamente tristeza y preocupación.

—Diana, ¿Podrías perdonarme por no contarte el mayor secreto en mi vida y podrías darme la oportunidad de explicarte? —expresó con una voz suplicante

Yo no sabia que decir, la veía a ella con su cara de cachorro abandonado y veía a su primo que se había cruzado de brazos y miraba un arbusto como si allí se encontraran las respuestas a las preguntas más elementales.

— ¿¡Por favor!? —añadió Susan casi llorando al ver que yo no respondía nada.

— ¿Magia? —Dije articulando la única palabra que daba vueltas en mi cabeza— ¿Son magos?

— Una bruja y un mago para ser específicos —comentó Susan apresuradamente mientras dibujaba una sonrisa nerviosa como disculpa.

— Antes de cualquier cosa necesito una explicación —dije viéndolos a los dos.

— ¡Y con todo derecho! pero no aquí donde las paredes escuchan —exclamó Susan viendo a los alrededores — vamos.

— ¿Qué pasa con ellos? —pregunté señalando con la cabeza a los tres bultos que estaban tirados en el patio, Susan volteó hacia su primo como haciéndole la misma pregunta.

— Despertaran dentro de un buen rato, solo están aturdidos, no recordarán que les pasó —contestó Malfoy con voz monocorde.

— Esta bien, vamos —acepté.

Nos fuimos hacia un mirador (¿Había dicho que donde vivo es una especie de valle? Hay mucha vegetación, ríos y hasta un lago como a una hora de camino) llegamos hasta un parqueo improvisado en donde los árboles se abrían dejando una vista hermosa de la ciudad y sus luces, había una pequeña tienda justo a la entrada del camino y metida bajo unos frondosos arbustos donde el dependiente estaba embelezado viendo la televisión, pero no había nadie mas allí, aun era muy temprano, Susan abrió la puerta y yo me alarme.

— ¿A donde vas? —Pregunté con una voz nerviosa al notar que se bajaba y busqué a tientas como abrir mi puerta.— ¡te acompaño!

— No es necesario, quédate. Solo voy por unas bebidas, necesitas azúcar —dijo dándose la vuelta haciendo que su cabello bailara en su espalda.

Me atreví a dar un vistazo hacia el asiento trasero para descubrí a Malfoy viéndome fijamente, tan rápido como pude me enderecé en mi asiento y me enfoqué en ver la ciudad y sus luces.

— Muy bonita la vista ¿No crees? —comenté después de un instante, al siguiente me dieron ganas de darme contra el tablero. "¿_muy bonita la vista?"_ ¿No podía haber escogido otra frase? Ni me atreví a mirarlo y mantuve mi boca bien cerrada hasta que Susan regresó con tres sodas.

— Muy bien, bebe, no quiero que te desmayes aquí —expresó Susan pasándome una soda enlatada y algunas chucherias. Los tomé pero no probé nada, me senté de lado en el sillón para no darle la espalda a nadie y poder verlos claramente.

— ¿Y bien? —Pregunté jugando con una bolsita de nueces— Estoy esperando una explicación y espero que ésta sea lógica.

Susan jugaba nerviosamente con un mechón de su cabello y Malfoy seguía viéndome como si quisiera taladrarme la cabeza con los ojos.

— Diana, la magia existe — sentenció Susan hablando seriamente— los magos y brujas no son un mito, lo único es que vivimos ocultos del resto de personas.

— Aja, ahora cuéntame una de vaqueros —dije con sarcasmo— ya en serio, ¿Quieres que te crea que tú puedes hacer magia? —pregunté con cara de circunstancia, tenia que admitir que podía aceptar que mi amiga fuera un poco mas inteligente, pero de allí a que tuviera poderes sobrenaturales… eso era un gran cambio.

— Es mas fácil borrarle la memoria que intentar explicarle, su cerebro no da para tanto —siseó Malfoy entrecerrando los ojos y viéndome mas vil que nunca.

— Draco, honestamente, ¿Crees que con esos comentarios tan malos mejoras la situación? —Preguntó Susan exasperadamente, Malfoy no contestó— Eso creí, así que te agradecería que mantuvieras la boca cerrada si no es para decir algo bueno.

No pude evitar dibujar una sonrisa, un poco de humildad no le cae mal a nadie.

— Veras Diana, —dijo Susan con un respiro— en Inglaterra el mundo mágico esta en Guerra, supiste lo del puente el año pasado, así como todas esas desgracias, no son naturales —me contó Susan retorciendo su pequeño bolso entre las manos.

— ¿Es… magia? —pregunte atónita.

— Son magos muy muy malos —dijo Susan y luego bajando la mirada añadió— Nosotros solo nos apartamos de su camino.

— Pero… no es posible, tu no puedes ser una bruja, no tienes verrugas, ni eres vieja y fea —dije sabiendo que mi razonamiento era tonto, las brujas a las que me refería eran las de los cuentos de hadas. Susan rió de mi comentario y hasta Malfoy dibujo una media sonrisa.

— Tú no te vas a convencer hasta que veas pruebas ¿Verdad? — preguntó Susan abriendo su bolso y extrayendo su varita, yo me encogí en el sillón mientras ella hizo un movimiento y de la nada apareció una flor muy bonita que abría y cerraba los pétalos. Estaba estupefacta, miraba como la flor se abría y cerraba, me dieron ganas de tocarla pero me dio miedo

—Mi varita, caoba y nervio de dragón el instrumento que utilizamos para hacer magia —dijo Susan mostrándome su varita.

— ¿Dragón? —exclamé con un hilo de voz mientras daba vueltas entre mis dedos al pedazo de madera.

— Espino y pelo de unicornio, pero ni pienses que vas a tocar mi varita —escupió Malfoy sin sacar la suya.

— ¿!Unicornio!? Creo que ahora si necesito aire —exhalé bajándome del auto y caminando al final del parqueo donde los árboles cerraban el camino, aún llevaba la varita de Susan en mis manos, al llegar a un árbol me sostuve de el he inhale profundamente.

Susan me siguió pero permaneció unos pasos mas atrás y por el ruido supuse que su primo la había seguido. Era mucha información para procesarla tan rápido, no supe cuanto tiempo estuve allí entre los árboles, pudo haber sido una hora o 5 minutos, cuando volteé Susan y Malfoy seguían allí.

— Supongamos que les creo —empecé, recostándome de espaldas en el árbol que tenia mas cerca— ¿Como es que nadie los ha visto? ¿Solo existen en Inglaterra?

— Hay magos en todo el mundo Diana —comentó Susan — existen desde hace mucho tiempo, por lo que hay leyes y reglamentos que nos rigen. El estatuto del secreto es el mayor y hoy mi primo creo que lo violo, atacar a muggles, es decir gente no mágica, es multado y si el daño es grande es un delito penado con Azkaban, que es la prisión de los magos —explicó Susan apresuradamente.

— ¡Wow! veo que están organizados —comenté con ironía— ¿Y como terminaron ustedes aquí?

— Es una larga historia, pero en resumidas cuentas desaparecimos del mapa mágico, nos estamos ocultando. Como te dije, estamos en guerra —expresó Susan sentándose en unas raíces salidas.

— ¿Y este también? —pregunté señalando con la cabeza a Malfoy

— Si, el primordialmente. Tiene que desaparecer del radar, en mi caso… bueno, ya paso bastante tiempo, pero con él aún es muy reciente y lo que hizo es mucho peor que mis motivos, mucha gente quiere su cabeza —terminó Susan riendo sin ganas.

— Y en este caso, ¿De que bando se están escondiendo? —pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa.

— ¡De los malos obviamente! —respondió Susan haciendo un aspaviento con las manos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué se ocultan?, pareciera que huyen de los dos bandos —sentencié haciendo a mis neuronas trabajar tiempo extra.

— Algún día te contaré la historia completa Diana —dijo Susan con una gran tristeza— en el caso de Draco, bueno él estaba con los malos pero se arrepintió…

— Y el bando de los buenos le dio otra oportunidad pero imagino que su traición era grande y no mucha gente le creyeron como para defenderlo —expresé más como confirmación que como pregunta.

— Así es, entonces tenia que desaparecer —comentó Susan viendo a su primo con resignación.

— ¿Y su familia? ¿Amigos? ¿Todo? —pregunté incrédula.

— Su madre esta escondida igual y su padre esta en Azkaban y en cuanto a sus amigos… —dudó Susan levantando las cejas mientras observaba a su primo.

—Yo no tengo amigos —sentenció Malfoy con rencor— La amistad no existe, creo que ya le has contado suficiente esta noche Susan, así que —añadió Malfoy mirándome directamente — ¿vas a hablar??

— Yo…— no sabia que decir, cierto, acababa de ver como hacían magia, de escuchar historias locas, pero… ¿realmente mencionaría esto a otra persona? — No lo creo —dije en voz baja.

— De acuerdo, entonces larguémonos de aquí — demandó Malfoy encaminándose al auto

— ¿Tu madre también es bruja? —le pregunté a Susan cuando íbamos camino a casa.

— Ella…podría decirse que ahora es muggle —comentó Susan con tristeza — ya no quiere hacer magia, no después de lo que nos paso.

— ¿y eso fue…? — intente que siguiera hablando.

— Luego Di, ahora debes descansar —concluyó Susan. Habíamos llegado a mi casa.


	6. La Tregua

En este lugar existen dos estaciones, la de calor y la de más calor, podía ser navidad y mientras en otros países era todo blanco y esponjoso aquí parecía mayo, un calor achicharrante. Había pasado un mes desde que mi conocimiento del mundo cambió, ahora sabía que los magos, hombres lobo, dragones, unicornios y algunas criaturas que jamás imaginé existían. Susan se portaba normal, en fin, lo más normal posible ahora que ya no tenía que esconder su don, como yo lo llamaba.

— Me fascina la vida muggle pero debo admitir que la magia puede facilitar algunas cosas —me contó el día que me mostró como ordenaba su habitación.

Ahora entendía muchas cosas que antes no, como por ejemplo que a Susan siempre le abundara tanto el tiempo. Mi amistad con ella estaba mejor que nunca, cosa que no podía decir de su primito, él apenas me dirigía la palabra aunque se había calmado un poco con las bromas, ahora solo cambiaba de color mis plumas, movía mis libros o cosas por el estilo, por lo menos ya no hacía nada que atentara contra mi persona.

Ese día tuvimos una prueba sorpresa en cálculo, todos nos quejamos ya que ¿a quién le gusta empezar la mañana con un examen de matemática?

— Pero no es justo profesor, ¡no hemos estudiado nada! —argumentó Oscar en la primera fila.

— Ese es el tema, tienen que estudiar siempre, no pueden estudiar el último día —observó el señor Meyer repartiendo hojas y ganándose el odio de más de uno de los presentes.

— ¡Oh, demonios! —escuché una voz detrás de mi, supuse que Houdini seguía sin entender álgebra.

Salimos de la prueba quejándonos todos de la dificultad de la misma y como me tocaba historia empecé a caminar hacia el salón donde encontré a Susan.

— Hola chicos, ¿como va su día? —preguntó alegremente, después de lo acontecido ese viernes en el partido, decidimos, o mejor dicho Susan decidió, que Malfoy no podía estar solo en ninguna clase por lo que nuestros horarios habían sufrido cambios.

—Fatal, voy a maldecir a ese pseudo profesor y lo convertiré en algo gelatinoso —exclamó Malfoy arrojando su libro de "Historia Universal" en el escritorio.

— Pues yo te colaboro — añadí sentándome al revés en mi escritorio pues se sentaban detrás de mí — nos hizo una prueba sorpresa, creo que la voy a perder — me quejé.

— Vamos Di, tu eres buena en esa clase —dijo Susan intentando animarme— ahora, por tí si lo lamento mucho, porque imagino que no entiendes nada —añadió viendo a su primo.

— No hay forma que entienda ese conjunto de garabatos —expresó él con hastío.

— No es tan difícil. Diana puede darte clases, a mí me explicó muy bien —comentó Susan mientras yo le dedicaba una mirada envenenada.

Juntarnos a Malfoy y a mí en un mismo salón y pedir que saliéramos vivos era como querer que el sol saliera de noche.

— No te preocupes, no he caído tan bajo — espetó Malfoy dirigiéndose a su prima pero mirándome fijamente.

La tranquilidad no puede ser eterna, mi sonrisa se borró en el acto y me di media vuelta dándole la espalda, estaba muy molesta. Escuché cuando Susan le dio un zape recriminándole.

— ¡Bruto! sí necesitas esa ayuda.

— ¡Ouch, Susan! ¡Diana ya te pegó lo salvaje! —Protestó, y escuché otro golpe— ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Cuando quieras me das esas estúpidas clases.

Esa misma tarde iniciamos lecciones, como teníamos que esperar a Susan por sus reuniones con el club de teatro aprovecharíamos el tiempo.

—Bueno, iniciemos por el principio ¿Sabes sumar? —pregunté parada en la tarima del profesor, me miró como si quisiera matarme— ¿Restar, multiplicar, dividir? —añadí viendo como fruncía la boca como si fuera el medidor de su paciencia. Antes que me fuera a lanzar una maldición (¡oh, si! ¡estaba consciente que podía hacerlo!) sonreí y añadí— está bien, es una mala broma.

— Pésima a decir verdad —susurró arrastrando las palabras— es obvio que sé lo esencial, lo que no sé es eso de algebra, en aritmancia vimos un poco de ángulos pero nada de todos esos símbolos raros.

— ¿Y tú le dices símbolos raros? —Pregunté indignada—, las matemáticas son llamadas la lengua universal, en todo idioma los símbolos matemáticos son los mismos — terminé mi argumento en defensa a la ciencia.

— Bla bla bla ¿y saber todo eso me ayuda a entenderlo? ¡NO!, así que ahórrate saliva —respondió desdeñosamente.

— Le vas bajando al tonito que no soy tu sirvienta, te estoy haciendo un favor —protesté acaloradamente.

— Susan insiste en que lo haga pero no veo en que me ayuda, cuando la guerra acabe yo volveré a mi mundo y todo eso de las ecuaciones no me sirve de nada — refunfuñó sentándose en un pupitre.

— Pero el conocimiento no pelea con nadie, es bueno saber de todo un poco, sabes que con tu don y el conocimiento del mundo "normal" puede llegar lejos, podrías tener una empresa muy productiva de artículos "muggles" como ustedes le dicen —le comenté recostándome en la mesa del maestro.

— ¿Ahora te has puesto a planificar mi futuro? ¡Planifica el tuyo que buena falta le hace! —alegó cruzándose de brazos.

— Y vuelven los insultos, ¿por qué no intentas dejar eso de tratar así a la gente? No puedes andar por ahí faltando a todas las personas con las que te cruzas ¿Así eras en tu mundo? —pregunté incrédula.

— ¡Y todos me adoraban! — exclamó extendiendo sus brazos como mostrando lo que las personas adoraban de él.

— ¡Qué arrogante eres! ya entiendo porque no tienes amigos, a todos los tratas como si fueran inferiores a ti —me estaba molestando mucho con esa actitud.

— Es que no es como si fueran, ¡es que lo son! Nadie tiene la pureza de sangre que yo tengo, ni la posición social, ni la elegancia y clase que distingue a los Malfoy —recitó en su discurso de "me amo a mí mismo".

— Púes lo único que he conocido de ti es tu mal genio, arrogancia y falta de educación. ¿Hablas de clase? Por favor, no sobrevivirías a una reunión social sin meter las patas. Y por lo que veo crees que eres superior a mí pero aquí estamos, enseñándote algo en lo que eres completamente ignorante. ¿Quieres respeto? —añadí sin misericordia al ver la cara de ultraje que puso— pues gánatelo. ¡Demuéstrame toda esa clase que dices mostrando respeto por los demás, integrándote y aprendiendo a ser un muggle!

— ¿Y tú me vas a enseñar? —preguntó enarcando una ceja pero con cara alargada.

— ¿Eso significa que aceptas? —pregunté a la vez tendiéndole una mano. Él la miró y frunció un poco más la boca, yo levanté las cejas como animándolo a aceptar. Inhaló profundamente y tomó mi mano, un segundo después la soltó — ¿Quieres cloro? Digo, para desinfectarte la mano que te contaminé —le dije sonriéndole y dirigiéndome a la pizarra añadí— y después de esta amena charla, a lo que vinimos…

Después de todo no era tan ignorante en las matemáticas, estuvimos en ese salón hasta que Susan llegó y nos interrumpió.

— Definitivamente necesitamos un celular extra —se quejó parándose en el marco de la puerta— ¿De qué sirve que yo tenga uno si no puedo llamarles? Los he buscado por toda la escuela.

— Sabes que no puedo costear uno —argumenté mientras borraba la pizarra.

— Y yo no entiendo esos artefactos muggles —añadió Malfoy guardando los libros.

— ¿Me he perdido de algo? ¿O estoy en una dimensión desconocida? ¿Ustedes están de acuerdo en algo? —Avanzó unos pasos más y añadió— ¿han pasado una hora juntos y no se han matado?

— Para que veas que puedo ser civilizada — le dije a mi amiga mientras la pasaba para salir del salón.

Un par de días después Susan volvió a regañarnos porque llevaba cerca de media hora buscándonos. Las clases de matemática avanzaban no sin algunos tropiezos o malas miradas y de vez en cuando algún comentario sarcástico o fuera de lugar… todo para no perder la sana costumbre.

Si, de acuerdo, no me hacía la vida de cuadritos pero tampoco me dejaba tranquila. Frases como "no tienes vida por eso vives a través de nosotros" o "somos lo mejor que le ha pasado a tu patética existencia" o su favorita "¡qué bajo he caído, acompañado de muggles!" me hacían querer tirarle algo… bueno, lo admito una vez le tiré la almohadilla de limpiar pizarras cuando dijo que era una deshonra para él que alguien tan insignificante le sirviera de tutora.

— ¡¡Eres insufrible!! —me gritó protegiendo su cara ante el atentado de que el marcador siguiera a la almohadilla.

Un día Susan me sorprendió con una cajita envuelta en papel de regalo, al abrirla me encontré con un bonito teléfono celular color plateado.

— No Susan, no puedo aceptarlo, además no podría mantenerlo. Sabes que no puedo darme ese lujo —dije devolviéndole la caja.

— Nada de eso Di, no te preocupes, es tu regalo de Cumpleaños adelantado —me replicó evitando que le devolviera el presente— además está en un plan donde las llamadas entre nosotras son ilimitadas, además… ¿crees que te regalaría algo sin respaldo?

Como no entendí ni jota de lo que dijo le puse un gesto raro, entonces Susan sacó el teléfono de su estuche y me lo mostró. En el directorio estaba el numero de mi casa, el de la suya, su número de celular y otro número que no conocía.

— A estos números no te cobrarán y por lo demás yo me encargo, tú no gastaras nada. Punto —zanjó entregándome el celular, me quedé observando un momento el número desconocido.

— ¿De quién es este número? —pregunté.

— Oh, ese es el de Draco —dijo marcado la tecla de llamada para demostración, al momento se escuchó el clásico ringtone. Malfoy parecía molesto, sacó un teléfono idéntico al mío, solo que de un verde oscuro y lo mostró.

— Te advierto Susan, si no quieres que esto termine volando en mil pedazos haz que deje de sonar— parecía muy molesto, yo me reí ya que algo tan sencillo lo hacía salir de sus casillas. — No le veo la gracia, lleva haciendo eso desde ayer que me arrastró a comprarlos, ya me tiene harto, juro que le aplicaré un hechizo congelante y veremos quien es el que ríe.

— Solo oprime esta si quieres contestar y esta si no quieres —expliqué mostrándole las teclas, lo que pareció enfurecerlo más.

Yo guardé el teléfono en la mochila y tomé el manual, primero leería todas y cada una de las funciones antes que arruinar algo tan sofisticado. Cuando esperaba clase le sonó el celular a Malfoy, un sonido diferente. Lo sacó molesto y lo estrelló en la paleta del escritorio haciendo que varios lo voltearan a ver.

— Ese aparato del demonio me va a volver loco —afirmó con los brazos cruzados. Yo lo tomé y me di cuenta que era un mensaje.

— Solo es un mensaje de texto, Susan dice que te comportes y que sabrá si no lo haces —le informé leyendo el mensaje en voz alta, levanté la vista y me di cuenta de la soberbia que invadía su mirada. ¡Ops! Él no sabía lo que era un mensaje de texto— ¿Quieres que te enseñe a enviarlos? —pregunté, y después de unas cuantas frases que prefiero no recordar por mi salud mental, pasé explicándole como enviar y recibir mensajes y llamadas.

—Me voy a volver una santa —le dije a Susan a la hora de la comida, al ver su mirada extrañada añadí— he pasado todas las pruebas de paciencia habidas y por haber con tu primo, un insulto más y te juro que algo le va a pasar.

— ¿Qué hizo ahora el cerebro de mosquito ese? —preguntó Susan observando como el susodicho se acercaba con una bandeja en las manos

—No es lo que hizo, es lo que dijo —manifesté abatida—, ya sabes como me trata.

— Permíteme —solicitó Susan sacando su brillante celular rojo y marcó un número, al momento siguiente Malfoy saltó sorprendido, haciendo que la bandeja se volteara y botara su bebida. Todos lo observaron y rieron por lo bajo. Malfoy se sentó muy molesto y puso algo en la mesa mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Era el teléfono que vibraba como loco — ¡Oups! se me olvido decirte, modo vibrador —explicó Susan sin ninguna compasión mientras seguía comiendo su pastel.

Malfoy parecía debatirse entre maldecir a su prima o tirarle el móvil a la cabeza. Yo por otro lado no encontraba donde meter la cara, estaba a punto de estallar en un ataque de risa.

—No le veo la gracia —dijo cuando no aguanté más y empecé a reírme en su cara.

Susan me imitó mientras que Malfoy pasaba de la molestia al enfado y luego a la irritación, su piel pálida no lo reflejaba muy bien pero podría decir que estaba rojo de la furia, no nos habló en todo el rato y para mí eso fue como una bendición.

Al llegar a la clase de deportes el día siguió sonriéndome, el entrenador había suspendido la clase y nos mandó a sentar a las gradas mientras él resolvía un papeleo pendiente. El equipo de baloncesto entrenaba como siempre por lo que gustosa escalé las gradas y los observé, bueno en realidad observaba a un jugador en específico, pasados unos minutos mi mochila empezó a emitir pitidos, había olvidado la existencia del teléfono, lo saqué apresurada y vi que era un mensaje de texto.

—_Eres patética _—decía el mensaje, al fijarme en el remitente no me sorprendió que ese fuera Malfoy.

— _Y según tú, ¿por qué soy patética? mago de pacotilla _—le escribí de regreso, un nuevo beep me trajo la respuesta.

—_Eres demasiado obvia, mínimo disimula un poco, entiende, jamás te hará caso siendo como eres._

Yo tragué saliva y busqué a Malfoy en las gradas. Lo encontré un poco más arriba, miraba a Daniel mientras este lanzaba unas bolas y luego deliberadamente me miró a mí poniendo una sonrisa burlona.

— _¡¡Métete en tus asuntos o cómprate una vida, imitación de Houdini!! _—le escribí, al momento siguiente otro beep.

— _De alguna manera tengo que divertirme, y ver como te mueres por él y que él ni sepa que existes es muy divertido. _

— _Mira, parodia de merlín, eres un entrometido que no tiene vida propia _—le escribí realmente contrariada. Me molestaba que se diera cuenta ¿seré tan obvia como dice? Beep

— _En serio, deberías considerar olvidarlo, es… caso perdido._

La sangre me hirvió.

— _¿A ti que te importa, estúpido entrometido? —_le escribí… beep

— _Amargada salvaje_

— _¿Quieres que te demuestre que tan salvaje soy? _—tecleé, luego me arrepentí ya que noté lo mal que sonaba la frase pero ya estaba enviado. Beep

— _Ni en tu mejor sueño te daría ese gusto._

Me quedé un momento en blanco ¿Qué quiso decir? ¡¡Oh, demonios!!

—_Depravado, no me refería a ESO! —_le escribí. Beep.

— _Lo pensaste._

—_Estás loco, tanto "alacazam" te arruinó el cerebro._

— _¿Estás segura? Sé que piensas en eso… ahora mismo_

¡Oh, rayos! Maldito manipulador, estaba jugando con mis palabras, a cualquier cosa que dijera le daría la vuelta.

— _Piensa lo que quieras —_le escribí como final de nuestra "conversación".

No mencionamos nuestro intercambio de frases para nada cuando nos reunimos con Susan a la hora de salida, yo hice como si no hubiera existido, era estúpido hacer caso de sus comentarios, lo único que pretendía era molestarme y yo había caído. A partir de ese momento me prometí a mí misma no prestarle atención.


	7. Algo Inesperado

Octubre llegó trayendo vientos y hojarascas, pero el sol siempre en lo alto no permitía que bajase la temperatura. Malfoy ya no saltaba cuando su teléfono sonaba, se había acostumbrado al "aparato endiablado ese". Susan tenía tema nuevo de que hablar, nos había aburrido con el cambio de closet por temporada, aunque el clima no le ayudaba mucho ya que no existía mayor cambio. Había llegado el turno del segundo partido del equipo como anfitrión. Yo tenía serias dudas respecto si ir o no. Faltaban un par de días pero aun así lo seguía pensando.

Debido al partido la última clase de deportes estuvimos en las gradas escuchando al entrenador hablar sobre los deportes olímpicos mientras el equipo entrenaba. Esta vez no hubo charlas telefónicas ni nada, fue una clase de lo más aburrida y para colmo tuve que ver como una de las animadoras le coqueteaba a Daniel.

Ese no era mi día, definitivamente. Había iniciado mal con otra prueba sorpresa que para colmo hasta Malfoy sintió fácil y yo no pude ni terminarla. Después, en la clase de ciencias, lo pasé todavía peor con la noticia de que pronto se haría un proyecto "muy divertido", claro que si divertido era ponerte a abrir sapos o ver orugas horribles en el micro nuestros conceptos de diversión no eran los mismos. Luego mi almuerzo estuvo terrible, ya que el tarado de Malfoy derramó chile "sin querer" sobre mi comida, y la guinda del día: la resbalosa esta. ¡¡Ay de mí!!

Me mantuve callada todo el camino de regreso a casa hasta que Susan preguntó que me había hecho esta vez su primo.

— ¡Oye! Yo no le hecho nada —exclamó él, ofendido.

— ¡Ay bueno! siempre se pone así cuando tú la ofendes –argumentó Susan encogiéndose de hombros.

—Hoy es inocente—, intervine antes de despedirme mientras me escabullía hacia mi casa.

¿No alegó? Si debe estar depre —escuché que decía Susan cuando me alejé.

No sabía porqué me sentía así, había sido un día pésimo pero había tenido otros peores ¿no es cierto? Y en esos días nunca me había sentido tan deprimida. Me acerqué al espejo observando cada detalle, buscando algo que me indicara donde estaba la raíz de esa depresión. Mi mirada estaba triste. Bueno, eso lo sabía sin necesidad del espejo. Mis rasgos comunes no me ayudaban, me sentía igual. Tomé mi cabello y lo agarré en una coleta. No, no ayudaba, la tristeza seguía allí. Solté la coleta y dejé que el pelo cayera como quisiese en mi cara, y allí en medio de la maraña de pelo observe mi rostro.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Diana? —pregunté a mi reflejo, como esperando que respondiera. Perfecto, ahora hablaba sola, síndrome de locura.

Los días pasaron y yo seguía igual, sino es que peor porque ya apenas hablaba. Llegó el día del partido y no me sentía con ánimos de ir a ningún lugar, así que se lo dije a Susan.

—Hoy no pases por mí —le dije en el tono mas lastimero que tenía.

— ¡Pero… pero tú no faltas a ningún partido! —se extrañó mi amiga como si hubiera dicho que me iba a cortar el pelo al rape.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo —respondí dejándola con la frase en la boca.

Volví a casa y me encerré en mi habitación hasta que un rato después escuché como alguien tocaba la puerta.

—Entre —dije marcando la página del libro que leía.

—Vamos, apresúrate —ordenó Susan entrando en plan sargento y dirigiéndose a mi armario—. Creo que la que necesita cambio por temporada es otra —comentó rebuscando entre mi ropa mientras yo la miraba desde la cama, donde estaba sentada y totalmente sorprendida.

— ¿Qué… que haces aquí? ¿Y por qué husmeas en mi ropa? —pregunté cuando salí del trance.

—Llevarte a ver un partido y buscarte un conjunto que no sea de cuando tenías catorce años. No precisamente en ese orden —contestó sacando un pantalón de cintura baja y una camisa sin mangas—. Apúrate, que Draco nos espera —añadió aventándome la ropa

— ¿Tu primo? —pregunté aun sentada sobre la cama.

— ¿Cuántos Dracos conoces? —preguntó con ironía. — ¡Obvio que él! Está allá abajo y odia esperar— explicó saliendo de la habitación y dejándome sentada en la cama con un bulto de ropa encima.

Diez minutos después bajaba las escaleras con el conjunto puesto, había preferido ahorrarme el sermón de la moda y la importancia de una vida social que incluye asistir a partidos, por lo que a regañadientes entré la cocina donde estaban todos.

—Tus amigos son adorables —comentó mi madre mientras retiraba unos vasos.

_¿Malfoy adorable? ¡Quién no lo conoce que lo compre!_ Pensé para mis adentros.

— ¡Qué bueno que te agradaron! —dije aun clavada en el marco de la puerta.

— ¡Por supuesto, Susan siempre es un amor! —exclamó mi madre mientras la rodeaba con un brazo—. Pero tu primo, linda, es todo un caballero –añadió sonriéndole a Malfoy, quien para mi sorpresa también respondió con un halago.

—Es usted muy gentil, señora Mathews —dijo haciendo una inclinación de cabeza y hablando con su acento inglés—, pero si queremos llegar a tiempo debemos retirarnos ahora.

Yo estaba con los ojos como platos, y de seguro con la boca abierta me pregunté mentalmente—. ¿Dónde estaba el Malfoy que conocía?

— ¡Claro chicos! Vayan, diviértanse —nos animó mi madre mientras salíamos.

— ¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí? —les pregunté en cuanto cerramos la puerta de la casa.

—Susan me quitó la varita y como me dejó indefenso pensé que necesitaba un guardaespaldas —me dijo Malfoy sorprendiéndome más, mientras Susan solo se reía — ¿Quién me va a proteger de los bribones que quieran pegarme? ¿Quién más salvaje que tú?

Y dicho esto me tomó del brazo y prácticamente me arrastró hacia el auto, antes siquiera que pudiera responderle. No entendía nada, acababa de ser secuestrada en mi casa por un par de magos psicópatas y arrastrada a un partido que no quería ver… pero ¿Por qué? Esa fue la pregunta que hice a mis acompañantes. Susan estalló en risas mientras Malfoy ponía los ojos en blanco.

—No vas a pasar más tiempo metida en tu caparazón, tienes que salir de él —me advirtió mi amiga. La coleta que me había hecho bailaba al aire, ya que ese día el auto era descapotado.

Al llegar Malfoy saltó del asiento trasero y me abrió la puerta mientras acomodaba su cabello que con el aire se había despeinado. Bajé viéndolo como si me hubiese gritado.

— ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Malfoy? —pregunté a la defensiva. El interpelado se quedo un momento en blanco y luego se rió.

— ¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo? ¿Se te fundieron las neuronas?

— ¿Qué pasa? —nos interrogó Susan al alcanzarnos.

—Quiero saber que pretenden, y de cuando acá este se porta bien conmigo o con personas que no son como él, como por ejemplo mi madre —exigí cruzándome de brazos.

— ¡Ay Diana! No lo hagas más difícil —pidió Susan tomando del brazo a su primo— ¿Qué no puedes relajarte y divertirte un rato?

—No —respondí tercamente — ¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿Por qué se portan así?

—Habla tú con ella, yo tengo que hacer algunas cosas —pidió Susan a su primo emprendiendo camino hacia la escuela.

Observé como mi amiga se alejaba y luego regresé la vista a Malfoy, quien parecía estudiar mis facciones, levanté una ceja como invitándolo a hablar.

—Hace menos de un mes alguien me dijo que si quería respeto debía ganármelo, pues eso intento—. Me dijo seriamente y durante un segundo me mantuvo la mirada, luego se relajó y sonrió burlonamente—. Ahora ¿quieres hacer el favor de entrar al maldito gimnasio sin hacer otra pataleta?

—De acuerdo —respondí entre bufidos. Malfoy me tendió el brazo para que lo tomara pero yo me reí sarcásticamente. — ¡Ja! ¿Y darles de que hablar a esta bola de chismosos y que me molesten el resto de mi existencia con alguien como tú? No, gracias.

—Luego no digas que no soy un caballero —advirtió caminando a mi lado cuando me dirigí a la escuela.

—Eso no te hace un caballero —le repliqué.

— ¡¡¡Eres terca!!! —me contestó.

—Sí… ¿Ya ves como no eres un caballero? —pregunté.

Seguimos molestándonos uno al otro todo el rato, Susan ni se metió, nuestra discusión estaba dentro del terreno de lo seguro, no eran grandes ofensas pero sí algo en que entretenernos. Me distraje un poco con esta salida. Susan tenía razón, no podía encerrarme en mi misma y menos sin motivo aparente. Cuando terminó el partido todo era fiesta, el equipo había ganado, así que estábamos felices. Al finalizar estábamos en el parqueo esperando a Susan ¿Por qué siempre teníamos que esperarla? ¿Será por qué es la única que tiene auto, o por qué es la única que sabe manejar? Talvez sea por eso.

Unos autos más allá habían puesto música y poco a poco se reunieron varios chicos, entre ellos pude notar que estaban varios del equipo, con razón estaban tan felices. Yo estaba recostada en el auto cuando Malfoy sin previo aviso me pasó el brazo por el hombro, yo reaccioné espantada al notar que estaba riendo.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa? —le pregunté intentando apartarme un poco de él, pero no me dejó.

— ¿Quieres que el imbécil ese se entere de que existes, no? —me preguntó al oído, yo abrí súbitamente los ojos—. ¿Pues qué mejor manera que dándole un poco de celos? Que se dé cuenta que ya no estás disponible.

Cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que éramos algo. Solo imaginen a alguien hablándote al oído mientras te tiene abrazada. Cuando la imagen llegó a mi mente los colores subieron a mi rostro, Malfoy deslizó su brazo hasta posarlo en mi cintura, yo estaba más estática que un palo.

—Ayudaría un poco si también colaboraras —me susurró. Instintivamente entrecrucé mis dedos con los de la mano que tenía en la cintura.

— ¿Te sirve? —pregunté dirigiéndole una sonrisa sarcástica, Malfoy vio algo sobre mi cabeza que lo hizo sonreír antes de contestarme.

—Como primer paso sí, y al parecer el pez mordió el anzuelo —me advirtió arrastrando las palabras.

Vi como desde el grupo de chicos Daniel me observaba, intentaba disimular pero se le notaba interesado en lo que hacíamos. Una sonrisa se estampó en mis labios en el preciso instante en que Malfoy me rodeó con los brazos y el rostro de Daniel se volvió mortalmente serio. Parecía que yo me reía por lo a gusto que estaba en los brazos de Houdini pero mi alegría era que parecía que a Daniel le afectaba verme con otro. Yo estaba que podía saltar en un pie de alegría.

—Te regalaré una botella completa de desinfectante —le prometí a Malfoy hablando sobre mi hombro. Sabía que debido a sus prejuicios para él era un gran sacrificio hacer algo así.

Él se rió entre dientes antes de contestar.

—No te acostumbres, esto solo lo hago por los favores que me has hecho —dijo poniendo su barbilla en mi hombro.

—Sea cual sea la razón… gracias —le dije chocando mi cabeza con la suya.

—Que la botella sea grande —solicitó chocando su cabeza con la mía de nuevo.

— ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? —quiso saber Susan apareciendo por detrás del auto. Impulsados como por un resorte nos separamos y vimos a Susan con cara de poker.

—Te explico, pero no aquí. Vamos —respondí poniendo mi sonrisa nerviosa.

Susan no estuvo de acuerdo con lo que habíamos hecho ya que decía que engañar no era la mejor opción.

— ¿Pero que logras con eso? Que él crea que estás "saliendo con Draco" solo puede hacer que pierda interés —opinó Susan al otro día cuando continuamos con la discusión.

—Allí es donde te equivocas primita —la corrigió Malfoy—. El punto es ese, el sentimiento de codicia. Siempre queremos lo que no podemos tener, las chicas se vuelven atractivas cuando tienen citas.

—Yo lo que sé es que ya me harté que todos se nos queden viendo —dije contrariada, y era cierto, desde que entre a la escuela al menos nueve de cada diez personas voltearon a verme.

—Es que no te ven a ti, me ven a mi y envidian tu suerte de poder estar conmigo— explicó Malfoy haciendo gala de su ego.

— ¡No, pues! La arrogancia andando —exclamé cruzándome de brazos— ¿Y cuánto tiempo fingiremos?

—No mucho, espero —contestó Malfoy—. Mi reputación quedará por los suelos si estoy mucho tiempo contigo. —Añadió ganándose una patada por debajo de la mesa.

Cuando llegué a los vestidores para ponerme el uniforme de deportes varias chicas me emboscaron.

— ¡Vayan vaya! Sí te lo tenías guardadito ¿eh? —Dijo Odette sentándose a mí lado mientras yo buscaba mis tenis—.Lograste atrapar a Draco Malfoy.

—Él no es un bicho al que hay que atrapar —repliqué mientras me quitaba mis zapatos.

—Como sea, lograste lo que ninguna otra ha podido. A nosotras ni nos dirige la palabra. Es como si se creyera superior, o algo así —terminó diciendo. Ese comentario hizo que me riera ya que efectivamente él se creía superior.

— ¡Oh cielos! ¡Me siento afortunada entonces! —le dije con sarcasmo—, pero para tu información él y yo no somos nada.

—Pero anoche los vieron muy juntitos —insinúo con picardía.

—No sé lo que vieron pero te aseguro que son chismes —le aseguré mientras me preguntaba porque lo negaba todo si el plan era hacer creer que teníamos algo.

—No me explico que es lo que vio en ti —exclamó odiosamente—. Pero claro, tener a su prima como mejor amiga ha de funcionar.

—Piensa lo que quieras ¿de acuerdo? Si no se fijó en ti es porque no le interesas. Talvez yo tenga algo más interesante que tú y por eso se fijo en mí –le espeté cerrando mi casillero y saliendo de allí.

Mientras recorría el gimnasio localicé a Malfoy sentado en las gradas.

—No creo que nuestro plan funcione, nadie se cree que te fijes en mí, así que ahorrémonos un par de humillaciones y no finjamos más—. Observé como me miraba, parecía aburrido.

— ¿Ya terminaste con tu sermón depresivo? —preguntó poniendo los codos en sus rodillas e inclinándose hacia mí—. Tu peor enemigo eres tú, tú eres la que cree lo que dice la gente, la que cree que nadie se fija en ti, pero si abrieras un poquito los ojos notarías el abanico de oportunidades que hay.

—Tú y tus clases de psicología a otra parte, Freud —le dije cruzándome de brazos—. Soy realista, no depresiva, así que dejémonos de jueguitos y punto.

—Lo que tú quieras —respondió encogiéndose de hombros —, pero yo que tú me arreglaría esa maraña que tienes por pelo, porque alguien se acerca y no creo que quieras que te vea así—, terminó recostándose en las gradas.

Cuando volteé a ver, Daniel estaba a unos pasos tras de mí con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Hola Diana ¿Cómo te va? —saludó cuando llegó a mi altura.

—Hola Daniel, felicidades por el partido —le dije otorgándole mi mejor sonrisa idiota.

—Sí, gracias, fue trabajo en equipo —respondió rascándose un poco la cabeza. — Bueno, solo quería saludarte y ver que estuvieras bien… estás bien ¿verdad? —añadió dirigiendo una rápida mirada sobre mi cabeza donde estaba Malfoy.

—Eh… si, estoy excelente —dije un poco extrañada por su conducta tan extraña.

—Ah bueno, de acuerdo, entonces nos vemos… creo —se despidió haciendo un gesto con una mano.

Yo me di la vuelta y me senté junto a Malfoy y tapé mi cara con las manos, Malfoy no dijo nada.

—Sí lo sé, soy una tonta muy obvia —me lamenté amortiguando la voz con las manos.

—Que conste que yo no dije nada —advirtió él.

—Pero lo pensaste —le atajé volteándolo a ver.

—Bueno sí, lo pensé —admitió levantando las cejas graciosamente.

— ¡¡Ay Dios, trágame tierra, trágame!! —supliqué volviendo a taparme la cara.

—Puedo abrir una grieta si quieres —se ofreció como quien menciona el clima.

—En sentido figurado, tarado —le espeté. Mi vergüenza estaba dando paso a mi temperamento y que Malfoy se burlara no ayudaba mucho.

Pero por muy tarado que Malfoy fuera tenía razón, las personas desean lo que no pueden tener y al parecer el hecho que yo no fuera "libre" había activado algo en Daniel.


	8. Viejos Recuerdos

**8- VIEJOS RECUERDOS**

Nos encontrábamos en el jardín trasero de mi casa haciendo tareas en una linda tarde de otoño, las hojas caían en el patio formando una alfombra multicolor, no diré que es mi época favorita del año pero sí me gusta mucho ver como las hojas caen para volver a nacer. Es muy parecido a los humanos, los humanos caemos para volver a levantarnos, eso me había pasado. Había caído en una espiral negativa y no veía como salir, pero ahora me sentía bien, como las hojas de los árboles cuando vuelven a crecer.

—Tierra llamando a Diana —broméo Susan moviendo una mano para llamar mi atención. Me había quedado sumergida en mis pensamientos observando las hojas.

—Lo siento, me distraje —me disculpé mirando a mi amiga.

—Sí, se nota. Te decía que Draco ya se está tardando ¿No es mejor que lo busques? —sugirió Susan.

—De acuerdo, tal vez encontró la licuadora y no vaya a ser que termine con un par de dedos menos pensando que es un cuchillo —bromeé mientras me paraba, Susan se rió de mi comentario.

Malfoy no estaba en la cocina, donde se suponía que tendría que estar. Lo busqué en la sala y nada. Me quedé parada un momento en el primer escalón, preguntándome si sería tan curioso como para subir a los dormitorios, cuando un moviendo en el patio delantero llamó mi atención. ¡Ajá! Allí estaba. Lo encontré observando el árbol que estaba frente a mi casa, el sonido de las hojas esparcidas por el suelo anunció mi llegada.

— ¿Qué se supone que es eso? —preguntó señalando hacia la copa del árbol.

— ¿Una casa? —dije en tono sarcástico, más como pregunta que como afirmación.

—Pero está bastante descuidada —observó rodeando el árbol para verla desde ángulos diferentes.

—Sí, bueno, es que nadie la utiliza —aclaré viendo ahora la escabrosa casa.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Entonces para qué la construyeron? —quiso saber cruzándose de brazos y mirándome directamente

—Bueno… umm… mi padre la construyó cuando era muy pequeña, pero yo le tenía miedo a las alturas y cuando él se fue… bueno, nadie más se hizo cargo —expliqué viendo a la casa del árbol como si nunca lo hubiera hecho mientras me abrazaba a mi misma.

—Hablar de tu padre no es de tu agrado —soltó Malfoy en un tono que jamás le había escuchado, parecía… ¿solidaridad? — ¿Y cómo se sube? —añadió acercándose al tronco como buscando peldaños ocultos.

—Antes tenía gradas de madera, algunas se cayeron otras las quitamos mi madre y yo —dije pasando una mano por el tronco donde antes había peldaños.

—Es una lástima, me hubiera gustado subir —comentó observando nuevamente la copa del árbol con los brazos en jarra.

—Cuando quieras puedes hacerlo, solo hay que colocar la escalera que está en la bodega —dije alejándome del árbol.

— ¿En serio? —me preguntó.

—Claro —respondí encogiéndome de hombros—, como te dije, está abandonada.

Regresamos al patio trasero, yo tomé los vasos que teníamos y los llevé a la cocina, desde allí podía escuchar a Susan hablar con su primo.

— ¿Qué hacías para que tardaras tanto? —la escuché preguntar mientras estaba enjabonando un vaso.

—Solo veía la casa que tiene en el árbol —contesto su primo— la que construyó su padre.

—La ca… ¿tú le recordaste a su padre? —preguntó Susan bajando el volumen de su voz, por lo que me incliné un poco hacia la ventana.

—Eh… sí, hablamos un poco de eso —confesó Malfoy, y por el tono parecía extrañado.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿escuchaste? —advirtió Susan repentinamente.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque es muy doloroso para ella, su padre las dejo hace unos años y a Diana no le gusta hablar de ello —explicó Susan, incómoda.

—Pero es una cobardía no hablar de tu pasado —expresó Malfoy.

— ¡Ajá! y tú hablas mucho del tuyo ¿no es cierto? —le atajó Susan.

Yo no quería seguir escuchado como todos sabían cuanto me dolía que mi papá nos hubiera abandonado, enjaboné otro vaso mientras las lágrimas anegaban mis ojos. En un descuido el vaso se me deslizó de la mano y cayó haciéndose añicos. Intenté recoger los pedazos de vidrio pero las lágrimas me impedían ver. ¡Habían pasado años y aun me afectaba como ese día que le vi partir con su maleta! Observé mi mano y noté algo caliente y pegajoso en ella, estaba sangrando y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

—Diana estas bie… ¡Oh, Merlín! —exclamó Susan parándose en el marco de la puerta— ¡¡¡Draco!!! —gritó.

Un segundo después su primo apareció justo tras ella, Susan estaba abrazada a la puerta con la cara oculta entre sus manos, cuando su primo la tocó ella estaba temblando.

—Sangre, sangre Draco, sangre… — decía una y otra vez con la voz agitada y a punto de llorar.

—Tranquila, no es nada. Vamos, ve al patio y toma algo de aire, tranquilízate —le sugirió despegándola de la puerta y haciéndola caminar por el pasillo rumbo al patio de la casa.

Yo sentía como algunas gotitas de sangre caían al piso mientras mi mano seguía inerte en el aire, respiraba superficialmente. Malfoy regresó un instante después, tomó un paño limpio de la cocina y envolvió mi mano en él. Yo lloraba pero no era por mi mano lacerante sino por un sentimiento que había mantenido a raya por muchos años y hoy había surgido como fénix de entre sus cenizas. Malfoy me llevó a la sala y sacó su varita.

— ¿Donde tienen su botiquín? —preguntó, yo solo lo vi y señalé con la otra mano en dirección al baño. — De acuerdo, _accio _botiquín.

Un instante después el botiquín volaba hacia nosotros. Malfoy desenvolvió mi mano, estaba roja, ensangrentada, me asusté por la cantidad de sangre que había en el trapo.

— ¿Intentabas matarte?

Hizo otro movimiento con su varita y un recipiente con agua vino a posarse junto al botiquín, yo observé como colocaba la varita en la mesa y con cuidado sumergía mi mano en el agua. Estaba idiotizada, aturdida y sobre todo metida en un remolino de sentimientos que creía había superado hace tiempo.

— ¿No? Porque cuando quieras hacerlo, la muñeca queda más arriba, esta es la palma—me dijo mientras pasaba un dedo por la herida, yo encogí un poco la mano cuando hizo presión. Sentía que me latía la mano—. ¿Tanto te duele? —inquirió, aunque en su pregunta no parecía referirse a mi mano. ¿Me dolía? Realmente no para todo ese llanto, contesté que no con un movimiento de cabeza.— ¿Entonces porque pareces_ Myrtle la llorona?_

Me rehusé a hablarle de mi padre negando otra vez con la cabeza.

—Como quieras, igual no me interesa —dijo mientras me secaba la mano con una venda, el agua había quedado teñida con mi sangre—. Te la voy a curar, pero necesitaba primero limpiarla —me explicó tomando nuevamente su varita—. _Episkey_— murmuró apuntando hacia la herida, sentí un calor recorrer la mano y luego ponerse fría, para un momento después quedar como nueva. No había cicatriz ni nada, solo una marca rosa en el lugar donde estaba antes la herida.

—Gracias —murmuré entre sollozos.

Malfoy me vio con el ceño fruncido, parecía molesto por algo. Sacudió la cabeza como intentando liberarse de algún pensamiento y volvió a hacer magia.

—_Evanesco_ —pronunció apuntando al agua y las vendas manchadas, al instante estas desaparecieron, otro movimiento de varita y el botiquín regresó a su lugar— ¿Pero que diablos te pasa? ¿Por qué sigues llorando? —me increpó exasperado.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Susan? —pregunté mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de mi rostro, Malfoy no era nadie para verme llorar.

—Ella tiene problemas con la sangre —contestó secamente, volteé a verlo y observé como fruncía la nariz como si oliera algo asqueroso.

—Siento mucho haberte puesto en esta situación, sé que para ti no soy gran cosa, no puedo hacer magia ni nada de eso que tú que haces, debe ser humillante… —le dije mientras más lagrimas traicioneras resbalaban por mis mejillas.

—De una vez me vas diciendo que tienes, tú no eres de las que pide disculpas —dijo viéndome molesto.

—Y tú no eres de los que se portan amables —le respondí a su vez.

Nos sostuvimos la mirada un momento y luego yo sacudí la cabeza y me dejé caer en el sillón. Levanté la mano y observé el trazo rosado que me había quedado. Malfoy se paró y cruzó la sala hasta ponerse en la ventana con los brazos cruzados. Susan entró retorciéndose las manos, se le notaba un poco nerviosa. Se acercó y se sentó a la par mía, me tomó la mano y la observo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó mientras se acurrucaba como un gato a mi costado—, no supe como reaccionar, es solo que me afecta mucho ver sangre, me altera…

—Olvídalo, ya pasó —la consolé rodeándola con un brazo—. No pasó nada ¿ves? no hay nada—, le dije mostrándole la mano—. Tu primo sabe curar.

—Te sugiero que no entres en la cocina si no quieres ponerte peor —intervino Malfoy, y yo imaginé el reguero que había allí de vidrios y sangre.

—Tú podrías limpiarlo con un movimiento de varita, Draco —pidió Susan haciéndole un puchero.

— ¿¡Y parecer un vil sirviente!? Suficiente sangre toqué hoy como para ponerme a limpiar también— soltó Malfoy con la nariz arrugada, yo lo observe y sonreí, allí estaba el Malfoy que conocía— ¿Y tú de que te ríes? —preguntó al notar mi sonrisa.

—De nada, de nada, voy a limpiar la cocina —respondí levantándome y tomando el cuenco ahora vacío.

Puse todo en el fregadero y empecé a recoger los pedazos de vidrio, es increíble como podían haber caído tan lejos, había pedazos tirados por todos lados, que bueno que no fue un pichel porque allí sí que no termino nunca. Tomé una escoba para juntar los pedazos más pequeños cuando escuché como alguien me decía.

—Deberías limpiar primero la sangre, antes que se seque —sugirió con voz indiferente.

Volteé hacia la puerta y allí estaba Malfoy, recostado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, mirando todo despectivamente. Yo suspiré recordándome que acababa de curarme la mano, así que decirle o arrojarle algo sería descortés. Tomé un trapo y me arrodillé a limpiar la mancha que había en el piso, unos minutos después estaba tomando el cepillo porque como Houdini había predicho, la sangre estaba seca.

—Te lo dije —me restregó Malfoy arrastrando una silla para observar con más comodidad.

Yo me quedé mirándole con cara de pocos amigos, una sonrisilla arrogante se asomaba en su expresión.

— ¿Te parece divertido que yo esté en el suelo fregando cuando esto lo pudiste haber arreglado con un _ocus pocus_ de los que tú haces? —pregunté cepillando nuevamente el piso.

— Umm ¡Sí!, porque eso me recuerda cual es tu lugar y cual es el mío —respondió mostrando ahora la sonrisa completa.

Yo lo observé queriendo tirarle el cepillo que tenía en mi mano, pero lo pensé mejor.

— ¿Tienes problemas de bipolaridad o personalidad múltiple? —le dije sentándome en el suelo y recostándome en el fregadero.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Sí. Ahora eres una persona, hace un rato otra y cuando estábamos en el árbol otra más. ¿Sabes? ese tipo de problemas se pueden tratar, medicamentos, electroshock… —le expliqué suprimiendo una sonrisa al imaginármelo con un par de electrodos puestos y recibiendo toques eléctricos.

—No seas ridícula —espetó cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Entonces? –le pregunté mientras secaba mis manos.

— ¿Entonces qué? —preguntó de vuelta con mal talante.

— ¿Cómo explicas tu cambio de conducta? —le presioné.

Parecía que se rehusaba a hablar, paseó los ojos por la cocina hasta detenerse en mí, sentada en el suelo.

—Los muggles son raros, haciendo cosas de servidumbre, de un nivel de lo más bajo— afirmó con asco.

— ¡Oye! —exclamé ofendida.

—Déjame terminar, ya luego me lanzas todo lo que quieras —pidió mientras se acomodaba en la silla, yo hice mutis—. Toda mi vida crecí rodeado de lujos, de sirvientes e ideales. Me educaron creyendo que los muggles no son más que criaturas desagradables, tontas y asquerosas, que nuestra pureza de sangre nos da derecho sobre ellos —explicó con toda la elegancia que pudo, como si el discurso que daba fuera realmente bueno.

—Bueno, eso explica tu conducta con todos, pero no conmigo —le dije con el trapo en las manos.

—Contigo hice una excepción — informó haciendo un ademán con la mano, como quitándole importancia—. Ciertamente eres salvaje, ruda y sin cultura, pero eres la única que me ha retado.

Yo estaba con cara de póker.

— ¿Pelearme contigo casi a diario me sube de nivel? —pregunté medio en broma y medio en serio.

—Además, está el hecho de que conoces nuestro secreto y Susan te adora —continúo torciendo la boca como si pareciera increíble que alguien me quisiera.

—Así que soy una muggle con privilegios —le dije ahora riéndome de él.

— ¿No puedes tomar nada en serio? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos hasta convertirlos en un par de rendijas grises.

—Así que al señor pura sangre le es frustrante estar rodeado de muggles, y como dice el refrán, si no puede contra ellos, úneteles —afirmé siguiendo con mi broma.

—¡¡Claro que no!! Jamás seré como un muggle o me verás relacionarme con ellos, ¡solo pensarlo me da repelús! —exclamó fingiendo un escalofrío—. Tú, por desgracia vienes por añadidura, no hay hechizo repulsor que te separe de mi prima.

—Si tanto asco te da ¿cómo puedes ir y venir en la escuela, cómo haces con la comida y demás cosas? —le pregunté más por curiosidad que por interés.

—Veamos como te lo explico para que tu poco atento cerebro entienda —dijo ganándose una mirada asesina de mi parte—. Para mí estar con muggles es como estar rodeado de leprosos o mendigos harapientos. Obviamente tengo que alimentarme, no me queda otra, pero de allí a congeniar con ellos, a comportarme como si fuésemos iguales… no lo creo —afirmó con todo el garbo que pudo.

—Has de hacer un esfuerzo muy grande todos los días —le dije intentando entender su posición—. El principito viviendo con la plebe —añadí socarronamente.

—No tengo otra opción hasta que el viejo chiflado y el cara rajada resuelvan todo, o hasta que ellos me encuentren —añadió sombriamente, tomando su antebrazo izquierdo.

— ¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes? —pregunté.

—Ellos, los Caballeros de Walpurgis, los mortífagos, sirvientes del señor oscuro —explicó en un tono tan frío que hizo que un escalofrío me recorriera la espalda.

—Pero bueno, no te preocupes, que ya sobreviviste dos meses aquí y la lepra no se te ha pegado, ni los caballeros del zodíaco te han encontrado —dije intentando quitarle peso a lo que había dicho.

Me levanté del suelo y recogí todo, la cocina parecía limpia, revisé muy bien que no quedaran manchas por si mi madre las notaba y se preocupaba por nada ¿Cómo explicas sangre si no hay heridas? Escuché como corría la silla de regreso a su lugar mientras acomodaba algunos trastos.

—Hablar del pasado a veces ayuda, lo exteriorizas y te duele menos —dijo antes de retirarse dejándome en la cocina con un trapo suspendido en el aire y viendo a la nada.

Pero así como las hojas nacen, también mueren y vuelven a caer. Como los recuerdos regresan cuando menos los esperamos y esas debilidades que creímos superadas nos vuelven a derribar, arrastrándonos como las olas en el mar, como el viento a las hojas, como las lágrimas al olvido.

---------------------oooOOooo---------------------

Hola, pues bueno, les dejo el capitulo 8, espero que les haya gustado, es algo corto, pero tiene detalles que se explican en un futuro, Diana sufrió mucho con la ida de su padre, aun no lo ha superado, pero en vez de enfrentarlo lo esconde, por eso es que a veces se sentimiento sale a flote tan de repente como una burbuja en el agua.

Me gustaría saber su opinión, asi como también sus teorías del porque susan le teme tanto a la sangre.

besitos


	9. De Invitaciones y Peleas

Que que?? Que no he publicado nada desde agosto? O.o Vaya, si que he tenido descuidada la historia.

Para compensarlos espero poder publicar cada quince días, asi alcanzamos a lo que llevo en Potterfics.

Ahora sin mas, los dejo con el capitulo tan tardio.

**9- DE INVITACIONES Y PELEAS**

El episodio del partido había dado que hablar a muchos, Malfoy como siempre se portaba frío e indiferente con todos, todo el día cargaba la expresión de estar oliendo algo asqueroso y estaba más arisco que nunca. No volvimos a hablar de nuestra conversación en la cocina, ni de los mortífagos, ni de nadie más. Susan volvió a ser la misma de siempre, aunque por precaución evité ponerle demasiado ketchup a mis papas, y mi clase favorita había pasado a ser deportes…

… o para ser más exacta, los diez minutos antes de deportes.

Hablaba casi siempre con Daniel, me lo encontraba en los pasillos o en la cafetería donde por lo regular me guillaba un ojo. Parecía ser que lo que Malfoy decía era cierto, nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo cree perdido. Aunque también me había ganado un par de enemigas mortales, el incidente en los vestidores no fue nada comparado con el de la clase de química, donde una chica se me acercó y descaradamente vertió sodio en mi experimento. Resultado: mucho humo y anulación de mi proyecto.

No puedo creer como las personas pueden ser tan tontas. Yo no estaba haciendo nada malo, además si Malfoy se creía el dueño del universo y no las volteaba ni a ver simplemente no era mi culpa. Algunas personas son patéticas y otras lo son más.

Verifiqué que mi cola estuviera derecha y bien sujeta, mis tenis bien amarrados y mi uniforme en su lugar, y entonces salí del vestidor a sabiendas que justo a diez pasos, detrás de unas plantas de interior y lejos de miradas indeseadas, estaría Daniel esperándome. Y justo allí estaba, tan puntual como siempre.

—Hola Daniel —saludé haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco.

—Oh, hola Diana ¿Cómo estás? —me preguntó mientras daba la espalda a lo que sea que miraba.

—Bien gracias ¿Y tú qué tal? —seguí la conversación con naturalidad, intentando que mi curiosidad no me ganara y así ver que era lo que tan atentamente observaba.

—Yo muy bien, muy bien —respondió mientras me observaba atentamente—. Ahora mucho mejor. Ya estás aquí.

—Eh… ¿caminamos? O creo que llegaré tarde —dije sintiéndome incómoda con su mirada pero alagada por su comentario.

—Por supuesto —respondió siguiendo mis pasos.

Caminamos hasta las gradas y allí platicamos un momento, hablando de todo y nada a la vez, pero aun así lo notaba algo nervioso. Miraba hacia los lados continuamente como si esperara que alguien estuviera viéndonos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —le pregunté la enésima vez que volteó hacia los lados.

—Sí, estoy bien, todo está bien —respondió mientras colocaba un mechón necio de mi cabello detrás de la oreja—. ¿Sabes? Me pregunto si te gustaría que nos encontráramos en la fiesta de disfraces que habrá en la casa de Alan para Halloween—dijo tomándome por sorpresa.

—Ehh… claro —acepté cuando logré reaccionar.

—Excelente, entonces nos vemos por allí —me dijo.

Y en un arrebato me plantó un beso en la mejilla y luego se fue hacia la cancha. Yo me dirigí con pasos torpes hacia las gradas donde los demás se encontraban, sintiendo que caminaba entre las nubes.

—Por lo menos quita la cara de idiota —me sugirió alguien haciéndome despertar de mi fantasía.

Volteé a ver para descubrir a Malfoy con su arrogante cara de autosuficiencia.

— ¿Eh? —pregunté porqué no le había prestado atención.

—Un beso en la mejilla no es para tanto —afirmó mientras alzaba las cejas.

—Oh, cállate David Cooperfield, o pensaré que estás celoso —repliqué haciéndole una mueca.

— ¿Celoso? ¿De quién, de ese perdedor? ¡¡Por favor!! —Exclamó con aires de superioridad—. En Hogwarts era el príncipe de las serpientes, muchas caían a mis pies con solo chasquear los dedos—. Me informó mientras que chasqueaba sus dedos frente a mis narices para demostrarlo.

Voltee a ver hacia uno y otro extremo, y luego lo vi a él y acercándome un poco le dije en voz baja.

—Pues no veo muchos caídos por aquí ¿Son invisibles? ¿O están solo en tu imaginación?

—Ridícula —me espetó en el mismo tono bajo que yo.

—Presumido —le respondí torciéndole el gesto en una imitación de su cara.

Para Susan la noticia de que iría a la fiesta de Halloween con Daniel le cayó como si se hubiera adelantado navidad, cuando se lo dije pegó un grito como si hubiera visto a Elvis y luego corrió a abrazarme.

—Susan, no me he ganado la lotería. Solo voy a salir un día —le dije intentando separarme de ella, pero parecía que le habían adherido a mí con cinta de la buena.

— ¡Oh, pero tienes una cita! —respondió abrazándome más fuerte, lo cual me sorprendió porque no creí que tuviera tanta fuerza.

—Pues cita, lo que se dice cita, no es —le advertí haciendo que se separara un poco—. Solo nos encontraremos en la fiesta.

— ¡Pero igual te invitó! —replicó mientras se ponía a dar saltos como conejo de pascua por toda la sala del mi casa—. A propósito ¿cómo le fue a tu mamá en la entrevista? —preguntó parándose entre uno de sus saltos.

Mi madre había asistido a una entrevista de trabajo para una multinacional, en donde ganaría el doble pero trabajaría el triple y las últimas semanas habían sido de ir y venir entre papelería y oficinas.

—Pues aun no es nada seguro pero creo que lo logrará… aunque eso implique verla muy poco. Trabajará mucho —le dije aprovechando uno de sus momentos de lucidez ente la locura que le significaba una fiesta.

Mientras tanto Malfoy salía de _mi _cocina con un cuenco atestado de _mis_ frituras y nueces. Evitó a su prima y se repantigó en el sofá individual mientras se atoraba un puñado de chucherías.

— ¡Oye! ¿Quién te autorizó asaltar mi alacena? —pregunté observando como devoraba mis nueces.

—Mmm —gorgeó mientras levantaba un dedo para indicarme que esperara, tragó como pudo y luego dijo—. No puedes dejar eso por allí y esperar que no me lo coma.

—Cuando termines como luchador de sumo por comer tanta grasa no te quejes— le advertí intentando raptar algunas papas, pero él arrebató el cuenco y lo tomó con su mano izquierda alejándolo de mí en toda su longitud.

— ¡Vamos, al final son mías! —me quejé intentando alcanzarlas en vano.

— ¡Ouch! espera que me estás… ouch, déjalas ¡ahora son mías! —decía mientras yo seguía luchando por conseguir algo de comida, pero en un movimiento el soltó el cuenco que se hizo trizas en el sueño mientras se sujetaba el antebrazo izquierdo y gruñía de dolor.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté intentando sujetar su brazo para comprobar que no le había hecho daño.

—¡¡¡No me toques, muggle!!! —gritó enfadado y me dedicó una mirada de asco que me dolió mas que el insulto.

Volteó hacia Susan, que estaba estática y más pálida de lo normal.

—Los está convocando —dijo con voz neutra, pero por la expresión de su rostro parecía que el antebrazo le estuviera siendo triturado. No dejaba de acunarse el brazo izquierdo contra su pecho.

— ¿Qué… quién… quién los convoca? —pregunté tartamudeando al ver los rostros de pánico y dolor de Susan y Malfoy respectivamente— ¿A quién convoca?

—Cuanto menos sepas mejor, Di —dijo Susan cruzando a zancadas la sala y tomando del codo a su primo añadió—. Nos tenemos que ir, nos vemos mañana.

—Pe… pee… pero ¿Está bien? —pregunté señalando a Malfoy que apretaba los dientes y se doblaba un poco por la cintura mientras Susan lo dirigía a paso ligero por la sala.

—Lo estará —afirmó Susan escuetamente cuando cruzaba la puerta principal.

Malfoy apareció al siguiente día con ojeras y un humor de perros, parecía que no había dormido en toda la noche y Susan, siempre tan radiante, lucía triste y descolorida con su cabello sujeto en una cola floja. Yo los observé mientras llegábamos a la escuela pero aparte del mutismo de ambos y su aspecto de enfermos no había nada raro.

—Nos vemos luego —dijo Susan cuando aparcó y tuvo la oportunidad de retirarse.

—Claro, nos vemos en el almuerzo —respondí algo extrañada por su rudeza.

—No, hoy no voy a almorzar —aclaró.

Y luego se alejó lo más rápido que pudo. Yo la observé un momento preguntándome porque se comportaba así.

— ¿Y ahora qué le hice? —pregunté a nadie en particular.

—Está molesta conmigo —explicó Malfoy, y por su tono parecía triste.

—Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hiciste? —le interrogué en tono recriminatorio mientras caminaba a su lado. Luego me arrepentí porque parecía desanimado y algo culpable.

—No le hice nada, pero mi pasado me persigue —explicó molesto.

—Si puedo hacer algo para ayudar… —me ofrecí tentativamente pero un segundo después me preguntaba porqué no había mantenido mi bocota cerrada.

— ¿Qué puedes hacer tú? No eres nadie, no tienes magia, no puedes hacer más que estorbar —me soltó tan ácidamente como era capaz.

Los términos ofendida y discriminada se quedaban cortos para describir como me sentía.

—Solo quería ayudar… imbécil —repliqué poniendo énfasis en la última palabra—. Pero claro, siempre se me olvida que el señor autosuficiencia puede hacer todo por él mismo, no sé ni para qué me molesto —le dije adelantándome y dejándolo en medio del pasillo frente a media escuela.

—¡¡Qué me ven!! —le escuché gritar.

Un minuto después de que yo lo hiciera entró al aula de cálculo como un huracán, dedicándome la peor mirada que he visto en mi vida.

Haciendo una retrospección de mi vida había descubierto que desde que Malfoy llegó mis problemas aumentaron el doble. Antes mi vida era patética, aburrida y sin motivación, simplemente me limitaba a existir. Ahora sigue siendo patética, menos aburrida y parece que mi motivación es pelearme con Malfoy cada día. Pareciera tener un talento natural para hacerme enfadar, para meterse en problemas y lo que es peor, siempre me arrastraba en ellos. Hoy era un día muy bonito hasta que me encontré con Malfoy y me contagió de su mal humor, ahora parecía que el mundo me odiaba. Era como si él me pasara su mala suerte y saliera bien parado de todo, mientras que yo quedaba en medio de sus problemas. ¿_Pero que esperabas Diana? _—preguntó una vocecita en mi cabeza— ¿_Qué aceptara tu ayuda como un gran amigo y te contara sus penas? ¡¡Despierta!! ¡¡Es Malfoy!!! De él solo puedes esperar insultos y humillaciones._

Y la voz de mi cabeza demostró tener razón.

A la hora del almuerzo mi paciencia fue puesta a prueba. Ahora que Susan no estaba para servir de mediador los comentarios hirientes y burlones fueron desatados sin ningún decoro. Escuché pacientemente, preguntándome porqué me había sentado allí, mientras él mencionaba todos y cada uno de mis defectos, así como el porqué los muggles eran idiotas, de cómo los magos tenían el control, de mi mal gusto por la moda y los chicos… Estaba en medio de un monólogo acerca de lo inútil que era cuando, no aguantando más, me paré y derramé todo mi jugo sobre su cabeza y luego salí con toda la majestuosidad que pude de la cafetería siendo el blanco de todas las miradas.

Malfoy estaba hecho una fiera cuando me lo volví a encontrar en deportes. Su cabello siempre inmaculado era una mezcla de cosas, estaba despeinado y revuelto y le caía como si se lo hubiera querido lavar con aceite. Cuando vi que abría la boca para hablar lo interrumpí.

—Ahórrate tus comentarios, Houdini —le advertí extendiendo una mano para hacerlo callar—. No te permito que me vueltas a tratar de esa manera, ni tampoco soportare más tus comentarios hirientes. De ahora en adelante cuidaras sus palabras o cierta ramita terminará de astillero en alguna chimenea —le amenacé arqueando una ceja para que entendiera el mensaje oculto—. Si me vuelves a decir algo que me moleste no dudaré en pedirle a Susan la dirección de ese tal Dumbledore y le contaré todo lo que has hecho. ¡Le pediré que te mande directo con quien- tú- sabes!

— ¿Y por qué vía le mandaras tu carta, eh? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues no sé, pero no tientes al diablo porque te lo vas a encontrar —le dije pasando a su lado y golpeándolo con el hombro.

—¡¡Eres una odiosa!! —me gritó.

—¡¡Y tú un cretino!! —le respondí.

Y la semana continuó de la misma manera… o peor. La tregua —si es que alguna vez hubo una— se había acabado. Era una batalla sin cuartel donde las balas eran las palabras y los misiles las miradas. Mi amenaza le había valido un comino y parecía empeñado en hacerme rabiar para demostrar que no podía contra él. Susan seguía ausente así que la ONU era inexistente en nuestra guerra y me descubrí una mañana preparándome mentalmente para la batalla con algunos comentarios poco amigables. Ahora nuestra costumbre era saludarnos con un "amaneciste alimaña" por parte de él y con una respuesta del tipo "para tu desgracia, fenómeno" por parte mía. Así que ese día ya tenía preparadas mis municiones. Una lista bastante larga de apelativos poco agradables. Había invertido mi tiempo leyendo sobre magos en Google, bromas para magos, comentarios sarcásticos y cosas por el estilo. Estaba dispuesta a no callarme ante nada de lo que dijera y cuando escuché el claxon salí campante de mi casa.

— ¿Qué hay fenómeno?— le solté a modo de saludo. A Susan ya ni la saludaba, nunca me respondía.

—Buenos días, Diana —respondió en el mejor acento inglés que he escuchado, me quedé parada como una estaca a la par del auto cuando escuché el saludo.

—Hola Di ¿Qué tal amaneciste? —preguntó Susan haciendo mi sorpresa más grande.

—Bien —respondí apenas, y luego subí al auto observando cada dos por tres a Susan.

Parecía renovada, más alegre, y recordaba a la de antes que llegara su primo. En cuanto a él… ¡ni qué decir! Iba tranquilamente sentado en la parte trasera, aunque su altanería no podía simularla ¿O es que esa era su expresión normal?

—Y bien, ¿qué te pondrás para la fiesta de disfraces? —preguntó Susan sacándome de mis cavilaciones—. Debes lucir radiante, será tu noche.

—Pues no sé, no he pensado en eso —confesé. Cosa que era cierta, las peleas con Malfoy no dejaban que pensara en otra cosa.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Falta menos de una semana para Halloween! ¡Todos los disfraces bonitos estarán ocupados ya! —me reclamó con voz chillona haciéndome saltar en mi asiento—. Esta tarde iremos a la tienda de disfraces.

—Lo que tú digas —acepté alegrándome en parte porque mi amiga volvía a ser la de siempre, otra parte de mí se lamentaba porque no me hubiera puesto tenis.

Las clases fueron un borrón y cuando quise darme cuenta estaba siendo arrastrada por el centro comercial en dirección a la tienda de disfraces. En cuanto entramos advertí que la suposición de Susan era correcta: los mejores disfraces ya estaban tomados, a menos que me quisiera vestir como una remolacha.

Houdini se repantigó en un sillón bajo que había cerca de una ventana y se puso a ojear una revista, mientras Susan correteaba de aquí para allá buscando algo que sirviera. Una hora y diez disfraces horribles después me hubiera ido a sentar con gusto, pero Susan insistía en seguir buscando. Estaba a punto de sugerir la vieja sabana de la abuela como disfraz cuando Susan apareció con una cajita. Era un antifaz junto con una gargantilla y un broche de pelo a juego.

—Tengo el vestido perfecto para esto —afirmó mientras me los enseñaba, el antifaz era plateado con arreglos en verde y la gargantilla y aretes eran de plata con imitaciones de esmeraldas.

—Susan, no somos de la misma talla, además sabes que no me gusta el color verde, me hace parecer enferma —le dije mientras observaba los accesorios.

— ¿Recuerdas que soy una bruja? —preguntó en voz baja—. Nada de eso es un problema.

Pagamos el antifaz y los accesorios y nos fuimos a casa de Susan, donde inmediatamente subimos al ático. Y allí, en medio de muchas cajas y muebles empolvados Susan sacó un baúl con las iniciales S. Malfoy. Lo abrió y pude ver libros, plumas, una balanza y un puñado de prendas de vestir.

—Son mis antiguas posesiones —me explicó mientras sacaba objetos—. Obviamente no los puedo usar aquí, pero tampoco me pude deshacer de ellos.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste de Inglaterra, Susan? —pregunté mientras tomaba entre mis manos un libro en cuya tapa ponía "_Libro Reglamentarios de Hechizos, cuarto curso_". Susan dejó de buscar y noté que su rostro se tornó oscuro.

—Es una historia muy larga y dolorosa y no sé si estoy preparada para contarla —admitió, y luego de un minuto retomó la búsqueda, sacando una prenda color verde de seda y encajes—. Vamos abajo, aquí hay demasiado polvo —sugirió, aunque puedo asegurar que era más para huir de los recuerdos que le traían sus posesiones.

Llegamos a su habitación y extendió el vestido sobre su cama. Era simplemente bello, de estilo medieval, con manga larga de boca ancha sujeto por la espalda con cintas entrecruzadas. La parte de delante era lisa con una sobretela más oscura que se abría a la altura del pecho y caía hasta el suelo dejando ver dentro una tela verde más clara. Con un movimiento de varita Susan le quitó toda la suciedad y polvo y luego me lo entregó para que me lo midiera.

—Y decías que mis jeans no tenían salvación cuando se llenaron de aquella sustancia —le reproché mientras me embutía en el vestido.

—Salvarlo hubiera sido un crimen contra la moda —dijo como si nada mientras buscaba algo en su cómoda. —Eran un atentado al buen gusto, creo que le hice un favor a la humanidad.

—Sí claro, dejar a tu amiga sin ropa, seguro es un favor al mundo —repliqué mientras salía de tras el biombo donde me cambiaba— ¿Cómo se me ve?

Me quedaba algo flojo, cosa que ya había supuesto de antemano porque no estaba tan bien equipada como Susan en el departamento de los senos, ni era tan alta y esbelta como ella… y eso se me notaba.

—Permíteme y quédate quieta —dijo sacando su varita.

Yo cerré los ojos y la escuché decir algunas palabras raras, sentí una leve sensación a mí alrededor y cuando abrí los ojos el vestido me quedaba justo a la medida.

— ¡Gracias Susan, eres genial! —exclamé mientras la abrazaba. Ella hizo como si soplara la punta de su varita al estilo del viejo oeste y luego la guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su falda de mezclilla.

Mi madre me ayudó con el peinado el día de la fiesta, con el broche me sujetó dos trenzas pequeñas que salían sobre mis orejas y terminaban justo en mi nuca y mi cabello normalmente despeinado hoy estaba arreglado y caía ondulado sobre mi espalda. Había decidido usar un poco de maquillaje y cuando el claxon sonó yo estaba casi lista, mi madre les abrió la puerta a Susan y su primo y la escuché alagar los disfraces de ambos. No sabía de que irían disfrazados así que al descender las escaleras me sorprendió ver a Malfoy vestido de traje, pero al observar mejor me di cuenta que era una especie de túnica negra, sobre el brazo sostenía una capa.

Al escuchar que bajaba me observó, sus ojos grises me recorrieron de pies a cabeza mientras bajaba los últimos escalones, haciendo que me ruborizara y casi me cayera al enredarme con el vestido. Saludé un poco cohibida a los presentes y noté que Susan iba de ángel.

—¡¡Diana te ves divina!!— exclamó mientras me observaba y hacía que diera vueltas —¿Verdad que se ve divina, Draco?

—No esta mal… para ser ella— dijo con una mueca burlona.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué finges ser? —pregunté mirándolo con escepticismo.

—No finjo, soy un mago —respondió sacando de la túnica su varita y haciendo que me riera.

—Muy original Houdini, solo no se te ocurra sacar el conejo del sombrero —le advertí tomando mi bolsa de mano y mi antifaz.

— ¡Oh, no! Simplemente me limitaré a convertir en sapos a algunos príncipes —dijo mientras se despedía de mi madre en la puerta.

La fiesta estaba animada cuando llegamos, había muchos conocidos disfrazados de todo lo imaginable y otros de lo inimaginable, yo ajusté mi antifaz y entré saludando a todos.

—De acuerdo, aquí nos separamos. Diviértanse mucho y nos encontramos a media noche en el auto —dijo Susan mientras se alejaba a saludar con su aureola moviéndose graciosamente.

—No sé porqué se vistió de ángel si es el demonio en persona —soltó Malfoy viéndola con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Relájate y diviértete un rato, no te hará daño —le recomendé buscando la fuente de bebidas.

—Claro, es fácil para ti decirlo ¡Mira esos disfraces! Ni Weasley caería tan bajo –dijo, y luego se quedó pensativo y añadió— bueno, tal vez sí, porque no tiene ni donde caer muerto.

— ¿Weasley? —pregunté mientras le pasaba un vaso con soda.

—Bah, olvídalo. No es alguien de quien me apetezca hablar, por más deprimente que esté esta fiesta —contestó recorriendo la sala con expresión aburrida.

—Siempre exagerando. Si lo intentaras tu vida podría ser más divertida, no sales más que para ir a la escuela, no hablas con nadie que no seamos Susan o yo… creo que ni siquiera escuchas música o ves televisión— le dije mientras nos acomodábamos en unas escaleras.

—La música muggle apesta. ¿Televisión? No, gracias. ¿Y sobre qué platicaría con los demás? ¿estrategias de cómo encender el fuego con piedras, tal vez?. En cuanto a salir… ¡¡Por favor!! ¿Qué iría a ver? ¿Invenciones locas de muggles? No gracias, estoy bien así —dijo acomodándose una grada más abajo que yo, por lo que quedábamos casi al mismo nivel.

— ¿Qué hacías en Inglaterra? ¿Cómo te distraías? —le pregunté.

—Hacía de todo. Hogwarts era inmenso y mi mansión, espectacular. Siempre había algo que hacer —me contó con algo de añoranza—. Los banquetes de Halloween eran todo un espectáculo, con fantasmas y todo.

— ¿Qué es lo que más extrañas? —le seguí preguntando interesada, pasando por alto el hecho de que poseyera una mansión.

—Aparte de ver a mi madre, extraño volar. Sentirme libre en el aire, saber que puedo dominar la escoba —dijo fervientemente.

— ¿Volar? ¿En escoba? —pregunté sin poder ocultar una risita.

—No te rías. Yo era el mejor buscador de Hogwarts, no había nadie que le pudiera ganar a mi Nimbus 2001 —proclamó orgullosamente, y conociéndolo seguro que los había mejores pero jamás lo reconocería.

— ¿Y por qué ahora Susan y tú se comportan tan amables? Hace unos días me decías todo tipo de cosas que me hicieron dudar seriamente si eras un caballero —le pregunté con suspicacia.

—Susan comprendió que ciertas cosas no son culpa mía, no las puedo evitar; y no es que esté siendo amable contigo, es que me vería muy mal en una fiesta si nadie habla conmigo. Ya muchos me vieron hablando contigo así que si después me ven solo no hablarán. Simple estrategia —explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Y por qué viniste si te es tan incómodo? —pregunté entrecerrando los ojos.

—Tampoco soy un inadaptado social —dijo simplemente.

— ¡Eres increíble, siempre tienes que sacar provecho de todo!! —exclamé volteándole la cara.

—Claro, no te creas tan importante —dijo tomando un poco de su bebida.

—Mejor me voy a buscar a Daniel, aquí solo se respira arrogancia —espeté mientras daba media vuelta y subía por las escaleras.

— ¡¡No parezcas tan necesitada!! —replicó cuando estaba unas gradas más arriba.

Haciendo como que no lo había escuchado seguí con mi camino, sus comentarios no me afectarían esta noche, o por lo menos, no me afectarían mucho. Tal vez el destino me guió escaleras arriba, ya que sabía que la fiesta era abajo, pero solo imaginar regresar por las escaleras y encontrar el rostro burlón de Malfoy me hacía pensarlo dos veces. Divagaría un rato más por arriba y cuando fuera seguro bajaría. Quien sabe, tal vez me enterara del último chisme, ojeé con curiosidad tras alguna que otra puerta encontrando una habitación de niño y un baño, y cuando giré la última puerta del pasillo nada en el mundo me hubiera preparado para ver lo que vi.

-----------------------------------oooOOOooo-----------------------------------

De acuerdo, eso es todo. Ya saben, en febrero espero publicar el próximo

¿Qué fue lo que Diana vio en esa habitación?

El próximo capitulo es uno de los mas importantes de la historia, sabremos la versión del huron. Ya saben lo que me encanta leerlos, y prometo no volver a desaparecerme de esa manera.

Besitos


	10. De Humillaciones y Revelaciones

**10- HUMILLACIONES Y REVELACIONES**

Me quedé de piedra al ver lo que había en ese cuarto, no sabía que hacer cuando encontré a Daniel besándose apasionadamente con una chica que no sabía ni quien era. Mi intención era cerrar la puerta y volverme por donde había venido, siempre he sido un poco cobarde, pero en el instante en que intenté cerrar la puerta ella levantó la vista.

—¡¡Oups, está ocupado linda!!

La escuché decir, y no supe si se refería a la habitación o a Daniel. Yo tartamudeé un "lo siento" y cerré lo más rápido que pude, caminé como autómata hacia las escaleras y un instante después sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo y me volteaba.

—Diana, lo siento. No tenías que ver esto, yo realmente…. —escuché las disculpas de Daniel.

—Componte la camisa y quítate el lápiz labial por lo menos —espeté con los dientes apretados de la rabia.

— ¡Ay, Dios! Diana, este no era el plan. Tú no tenías que venir aquí —se le escapó sin pensar.

— ¿Y cuál era el plan? ¿Que fuera la chica de las once? ¿Llegué muy temprano? —pregunté con ironía—. No intentes seguirme, no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra en tu vida, no quiero saber nada más.

—Pero… por favor Di, déjame explicarte —me pidió tomándome por los brazos. Yo me aparté en el acto.

—No insultes mi inteligencia intentando engañarme, lo que vi lo explica todo —le dije, e intenté irme pero me volvió a tomar del hombro.

—Por favor Di, no me hagas perder más —me dijo en una voz completamente diferente, ahora parecía cansado.

— ¿Perder más? ¿Soy un premio? ¿O quizás una apuesta? —Vi en su expresión la respuesta— ¿De eso se trata? ¿Cuánto apostaste? ¿O es solo el orgullo de ganar? —le interrogué mientras la sangre se me calentaba con cada palpitación, y la sonrisa sarcástica que mostró Daniel me enfureció y humilló todavía más.

—Diana, cariño, no te ofendas pero los chicos solo te creyeron interesante cuando te vieron con el inglés. Pensaron que sería algo fácil —afirmó encogiéndose de hombros— si él, que es un fenómeno, pudo llamar tu atención, entonces yo, que soy miembro del equipo y muy popular, se me haría mucho mas fácil—. Yo no podía creer lo que escuchaba, y lo decía como si fuera lo más obvio, el muy cretino—. Vamos linda, acéptalo.

Me sentí tan humillada por su comentario que emprendí la retirada, no quería llorar, no quería derramar ni una sola lágrima por nadie, ni siquiera por mí. Atropellé a varios en el camino hacia la salida y ni siquiera volteé a ver quienes eran.

_Un premio, yo era algo fácil, me tomaron en cuenta porque me vieron con el inglés ¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto a mí? ¿Qué les había hecho? _

Llegué a la puerta y de un tirón la abrí y salí de la casa, me quité el antifaz y lo estrujé con fuerza en mi mano. Si me tocaba regresar a pie a mi casa, lo haría. Solo quería alejarme del lugar y de la gente. Quería olvidar esa estúpida fiesta, olvidarme de todo.

Me alejé de la casa lo más rápidamente que pude, durante mi huída alguien me tomó del codo y me volteó, yo me zafé como pude y tiré varios golpes al aire por si volvía a intentar agarrarme.

— ¡Wow! ¿Quieres quedarte quieta? ¡No intento hacerte nada, solo impedir que un vehículo te atropelle! —escuché que dijeron a mi espalda. —¡¡Acabas de pasar dos calles y en la última casi te matan!!

—Déjame sola, Malfoy —pedí con acidez.

— ¡Vaya, alguien está de mal humor! —exclamó burlonamente mientras unos niños entraban en el jardín de la casa por donde pasábamos.

—No estoy de humor para aguantarte hoy, déjame en paz por favor —supliqué con la voz completamente quebrada retomando mi camino retomando mi camino.

— ¿Qué te hicieron? —me preguntó cuando yo estaba de espaldas, _muy observador _pensé sarcásticamente.

—Se burlaron de mí, me humillaron de la peor manera— confesé deteniendo mis pasos y sin saber exactamente porqué se lo contaba precisamente a él.

—Ven, háblame de eso —pidió echando a andar hacia un parque infantil.

—No quiero hablar, solo quiero irme a casa —le dije mientras lo seguía a los columpios—. Dile a Susan que me sentí mal, o invéntale lo que quieras.

—Siéntate y dime que pasó —ordenó con autoridad mientras señalaba un columpio, y sin saber porqué, lo tomé y empecé a hablar. Cuando terminé descubrí con sorpresa que estaba llorando.

—Me dijo que no les parecí interesante hasta que me vieron contigo ¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Qué ni siquiera me tomaban en cuenta antes? ¡¡Dijo que era algo fácil!! –le conté entre sollozos, al borde de la histeria. Entonces me paré del columpio y di un par de pasos—. Quiero irme a casa —dije con voz patética.

Malfoy me observó como un águila a su presa y sacó su móvil, marcó unas teclas y luego lo volvió a guardar.

—Le dije a Susan que estaba aburrido y me regresaba a casa, y que tú me acompañaste para que no me perdiera —dijo subiendo un poco los hombros—, no la queremos histérica buscándonos por todos lados ¿verdad? Te acompaño a tu casa.

Caminamos un par de cuadras en silencio mientras pensaba en las cosas que me habían dicho, me sentía patética ¿Y ahora Malfoy sacaba su lado caballeroso? ¿No se burlaba, ni nada? Me sorprendió de sobremanera su facilidad para inventar excusas creíbles en tan poco tiempo, tal vez eso de ser una serpiente tuviera algo de verdad.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —quise saber de repente.

— ¿Hacer qué? —preguntó. Parecía que lo había sacado de sus pensamientos.

—No te has burlado ni una sola vez, y eso que la ocasión se presta. Estás siendo demasiado caballeroso, no pareces el de siempre.

De entrada pareció reacio a responder pero al final lo hizo.

—Me guste o no, eres una de las pocas personas con las que cuento aquí. Además antes que nada soy un caballero y lo que ese idiota te hizo… bueno, digamos simplemente que no tolero que otros aparte de mí te humillen y molesten —contestó sin mirarme. Yo reí por lo bajo.

— ¿Traducido a muggle significa que nos estamos haciendo amigos? —pregunté tentativamente.

—Yo no he dicho eso —respondió metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y volteando la cara.

A pesar de caminar despacio cuando llegamos a mi casa todavía quedaban algunas luces encendidas y a mí no me apetecía entrar y escuchar las preguntas de mi madre sobre por qué había vuelto tan temprano. Malfoy notó mi indecisión y me hizo señas con la cabeza para que lo siguiera. No muy segura de qué pretendía lo seguí hasta el tronco del árbol de mi casa, yo volteé y logré vislumbrar la silueta de la casita destartalada.

— ¡Ah no! No, no, no— le dije en un susurro.

Me dedico una mirada fría antes de explicarme cuales eran las opciones.

—Es eso, o enfrentar a tu madre y dar explicaciones del porqué tu cara esta manchada de maquillaje corrido —me dijo mientras yo pasaba un dedo por mi ojo y observaba que efectivamente estaba corrido.

— ¿Y cómo piensas subir? —le pregunté despacito, ese era un buen argumento para mantenerme en tierra.

— ¿Se te olvida que soy un mago? —contestó con otra pregunta, también en un susurro, mientras sacaba la varita.— Y hagas lo que hagas, no grites —me advirtió—. _Winguardion leviosa_.

— ¿Por qué he de…. ¡¡Ahh!! —exclamé quedándome sin aire mientras poco a poco me elevaba del suelo.

Parecía flotar en el aire cada vez más lejos de la tierra, la fuerte y segura tierra. Y un momento después estaba a la altura de la casa, Malfoy hizo lo propio y antes de que me diera cuenta estaba a mi lado, hizo un par de movimientos con la varita mientras yo me quedaba agarrada a una de las paredes con los ojos cerrados.

—Hechizos insonoros y de invisibilidad, no queremos que tu madre se espante al ver luz en una casa abandonada —explicó, y luego añadió— ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿Recuerdas por qué nunca subía? Estamos al menos a cinco metros del suelo en una casa que tiene años abandonada —dije mientras abría los ojos y veía hacia abajo, el suelo pareció acercarse y luego alejarse rápidamente. Volví a cerrar los ojos al instante—. Odio las alturas.

—No te pasara nada, siéntate y se te pasara el vértigo —me recomendó haciendo salir luz de la punta de su varita. —Umm, esto si está asqueroso.

Hizo otro movimiento con la varita y las telas de araña, insectos, hojas y demás desechos desaparecieron, quedando un cuadro vacío. Yo me deslicé hasta quedar sentada con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

— ¿Sabes? Nunca había entrado aquí, me rehusé a hacerlo cuando la construyeron, le tenía… le tengo miedo a las alturas —confesé recogiendo mis rodillas.

Malfoy se acomodó en la pared contraria y observó todo con ojos avizores.

—Tampoco es que esto sea la gran cosa —dijo arrastrando las palabras y haciendo una inspección más profunda—. Necesita muchas composturas.

— ¿Por qué no te ocupas de restaurarla? Así puedes emplear tu tiempo en algo productivo y no solo en molestarme.

_Y también podría esta estúpida casa dejar de provoca__rme malos recuerdos y punzadas dolorosas, _pensé para mí misma.

—No lo invierto solo en molestarte, también molesto a Susan y creo que tu amiguito acaba de sacar boleto —afirmó acariciando su varita con una expresión que no me gustó nadita.

—Ni se te ocurra meterte con él, recuerda que no puedes exponerte, el reglamento… del ocultismo… te lo prohibe —le advertí casi balbuceando.

—Estatuto del Secreto y no pienso descubrirme ante él —me corrigió rodando los ojos—. Solo procura no parecer demasiado culpable cuando algo le ocurra.

— ¿Y yo por qué? ¿Acaso puedo hacer algo como lo que ustedes hacen? —pregunté un poco indignada.

— ¡¡Obvio que no puedes!! Pero de seguro parecerás culpable porque sabrás quien lo hizo y porqué lo hizo —contestó recostándose en la pared contraria a la mía.

— ¿Y por qué lo hizo? —pregunté suspicazmente.

— ¡Oh, no te imagines cosas que no son! —me advirtió sonriendo, y quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano añadió—. Es divertido que no sepan porqué les ocurren cosas "raras", que se crean algo locos. Además es bueno cambiar de víctima de vez en cuando, suelen tornarse aburridas cuando aceptan las rarezas que les pasan como algo cotidiano. Tú eras muy divertida al principio, luego…

—Soy una idiota ¿Cómo me dejé engañar tan fácil? —me lamenté interrumpiéndolo mientras daba una patada al suelo, pero acto seguido me entraron las dudas— ¿No crees que exagero un poco? Digo, después de todo no éramos nada, solo habíamos quedado en encontrarnos allí, ni siquiera se le puede llamar cita.

—No lo justifiques, no busques argumentos que expliquen lo que pasó —me recomendó con toda seriedad—. Él te engañó y aunque no fueran nada no tenía derecho de hacer lo que hizo. Jugar a dos bandos no es de caballeros y mucho menos decirte lo que te dijo, tienes derecho a sentirte mal, a sentirte engañada y utilizada. No le busques explicación lógica porque no la tiene.

Lo observé un momento en silencio mientras él miraba al techo. Analizando un poco lo que me dijo comprendí que tenía razón, me había ilusionado y me habían bajado de mi nube sin paracaídas. Sus palabras hicieron que me sintiera menos patética y mi autoestima había resurgido de sus cenizas cual fénix retomando el vuelo. Nos quedamos un rato sin decir nada, mientras yo pasaba la punta de la manga por mis ojos limpiando todo rastro de maquillaje él hacia girar su varita entre los dedos, haciendo que la luz girara produciendo sombras. Cada uno se quedó metido en sus propios pensamientos, pensé que mi madre ya se habría ido a dormir y que para ahorrar la bajada entraría por el balcón de mi cuarto que estaba directamente a la par de la casa, luego estaba el día de mañana…

—Una moneda por tus pensamientos —me dijo y al verlo noté que llevaba rato mirándome.

—Pensaba que mañana será un día difícil —contesté riéndome un poco por su manera de preguntar— No sé como haré para no echarme a correr si me llego a cruzar con él. Además la escuela completa lo sabrá, sabrán que soy tan interesante como una apuesta, una tonta que se dejó engañar fácilmente y si no se burlan de mí, tendrán lastima y eso es peor. Será mi infierno personal —terminé cubriendo mi cabeza con las manos.

— ¿Ya terminaste de auto compadecerte? —me preguntó muy serio—. Míralo desde este punto de vista, tú no tuviste la culpa de nada, el patán es él. Si alguien se burla déjalos que lo hagan, no les prestes atención, si les haces caso les darás pie para que te sigan molestando. Muestra orgullo, dignidad, y… ¿Lástima? ¿Quién puede tener lástima de alguien que no se deja pisotear? ¿De alguien con orgullo?

—En pocas palabras, ser un poquito Malfoy —le dije con una sonrisa torcida que más parecía una mueca.

—Si prefieres ponerle nombre, sí. Ser un poco Malfoy, no dejarse de nadie ni de nada, no sentirte humillado aunque te conviertan en hurón, o te ganen la copa por caerte de la escoba —contestó viendo a la nada y me di cuenta de que ya no estábamos hablando de mí.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste de Inglaterra? —pregunté en un momento de valentía, o estupidez.

Pero sea cual sea el motivo esta vez no me gritó, ni me hizo ninguna mueca arrogante, ni siquiera intentó hechizarme, sino que se quedó pensativo un momento y luego me observó. A la luz de su varita sus ojos de hielo me estudiaron.

—No es una historia muy bonita y no sé si deba hablarte de ello. No siempre he sido tan caballeroso, siendo un Slytherin ser astuto es un requisito, la valentía se la dejamos a Gryffindor, así que la ansiedad de demostrar ante todos que no era el hijo consentido de papá y que podía hacer las cosas por mí mismo, la ira y el rencor ante personas que solo esperaban mi fracaso y la frustración de ser el más débil de mi familia, me orillaron a realizar cosas espantosas. No sé como fui capaz de hacerlo, tal vez si me atreví fue por la familia de la que procedo. Mi tía es una bruja excepcional pero está loca, goza matando y torturando personas y su lealtad hacia el Señor Oscuro no tiene comparación. Mi padre ha torturado y asesinado a muchos, y no quiero ni pensar en la cantidad de gente que pisoteó para conseguir su posición—. Me volteó a ver, como estudiando mi reacción, yo tragué en seco pero no di demuestras de nada más, luego con tristeza añadió—. No soy una buena persona, he visto y hecho cosas que no te dejarían dormir, todo por demostrar que podía ser tan fuerte y tan malo como mi padre, todo por ocupar su lugar cuando lo enviaron a Azkaban. Pero ese no era el plan del Señor Oscuro. Para él yo solo era una herramienta a través de la cual castigar a mis padres, jamás pensó que podría cumplir lo que me pidieron, él esperaba que al final muriera intentando cumplir mi misión.

Y en ese instante se quedó en silencio, como recordando los sucesos que marcaron su destino, se pasó la mano por el pelo haciendo que algunos mechones cayeran haciéndole sombra en los ojos y su cara fría y sin emociones me causó escalofríos.

— ¿Qué pasó? —pregunté notando que mi voz no era más que un susurro, pero sin embargo consiguió sacarlo de sus cavilaciones.

—Que sobreviví —contestó con ironía—, a pesar de no ser capaz de cumplir con lo que me habían pedido. No pude asesinar a Albus Dumbledore, aunque lo intenté por todos los medios. También practiqué el maleficio _imperius_ hasta volver loco a un muggle que terminó creyéndose un pato —contó subiendo los hombros y quitándole importancia al hecho—. Dos personas estuvieron al borde de la muerte al caer víctimas de los objetos malditos dirigidos a Dumbledore. Lo intenté todo, mi último recurso fue permitir que el colegio fuera invadido. Muchos mortífagos fueron capturados esa noche, cuando Potter y sus cobayas nos tendieron una emboscada. Se desató una batalla terrible pero yo logré acorralar y desarmar al viejo, lo tenía a mi merced y entonces… —dijo deteniéndose bruscamente— no pude hacerlo —añadió soltando el aire con voz derrotada—. Me di cuenta de que no tenía el coraje necesario para lanzar la maldición asesina y él lo sabía. Me ofreció ayuda, protección para mi madre y para mí, y cobardemente la acepté. La acepté sin pensarlo —confesó con aspecto de loco, con la mirada perdida en el suelo de la casa— ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? No podía volver ante el Señor Oscuro, nos torturaría a mi madre y a mí por haber fallado, y me asesinaría por haber provocado que capturaran a sus hombres, así que ¿Qué otra opción tenía? —preguntó con desesperación y me di cuenta que nunca había hablado de esto antes—. Solo aceptar la ayuda de un viejo chiflado al que tenía órdenes de matar. Y aquí me tienes, viviendo como muggle, donde nadie pensaría buscar a un sangre limpia.

Yo estaba estupefacta ¿Asesino? ¿Su misión era matar? ¡¡Dios Santo, solo tenía diecisiete años!! ¿Qué clase de personas eran los magos? ¿¡Cómo podían hablar de torturar y matar como si se refirieran al clima!? Mis problemas parecían hormigas en comparación a los suyos.

—Dame un minuto para asimilar las cosas —solicité mientras un escalofrío me recorría la espalda. No sabía si era debido al frío o a causa de los nervios, pero de pronto la insípida luz que proporcionaba su varita y el vestido apenas escotado no proporcionaban el calor suficiente. Me froté las manos en un intento de conseguir calor pero fue en vano— ¿Todos los magos son así? —pregunté al fin.

— ¿Te refieres a crueles y despiadados? —Yo asentí—. No, simplemente yo tuve la desdicha de verme en el ojo del huracán. Muchos son buenos, pero los magos no se dividen entre buenas personas y mortífagos. También hay gente mala, interesada, bribona y aprovechada, es igual que con los muggles, existen élites, grupos, sociedades.

— Has sufrido mucho ¿verdad? —pregunté mientras me abrazaba a mí misma.

Me observó con gesto adusto antes de contestar con su acostumbrada arrogancia.

—No necesito la compasión de nadie.

Y luego desabrochó su capa y me la cedió. Yo la tomé con precaución, la eché sobre mis hombros y cubrí con ella mis rodillas.

—Gracias —le dije al terminar de cubrirme, él hizo un gesto como de "no importa" — ¿Su comportamiento de hace unos días tuvo que ver con el mundo mágico? —le pregunté. Bueno, ya que estábamos de confesionario pensé que esta era la oportunidad para sacarme todas las dudas.

—Sí —contestó simplemente, después pensarlo un poco.

—Y no me vas a contar porqué es que Susan se molestó contigo —continué diciendo, más en tono de afirmación que como pregunta.

—Exacto —respondió viendo nuevamente al techo y colocándose su máscara de frialdad.

—Este Señor Oscuro… —dije intentando seguir el hilo de pensamientos— ¿Por qué es tan fuerte? ¿Por qué no lo vencen? Ustedes son magos —expresé ingenuamente.

—Él también lo es, y uno de los mejores, debo decir—contestó aun sin verme—. Él no actúa directamente, utiliza el miedo y la coerción. Y hay otra cosa que hace que los demás lo obedezcan. Él ya murió una vez, o al menos debió haberlo hecho, hace dieciséis años, y sin embargo volvió a la vida hace dos, así que eso provoca que muchos lo sirvan ¿Quién se enfrentaría con alguien que no puede morir? —preguntó dirigiéndome por fin una mirada.

Hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera, me intimidó hasta la médula.

—Pero este mago, Dumbledore, él lucha contra el Señor Oscuro —objeté trastabillado un poco.

—Él está loco. Es brillante, pero loco. No creo que pueda vencer al-que-no-debe-ser- nombrado —afirmó con gesto pensativo.

— ¿A quién? —pregunté perdiendo el hilo de la conversación.

—El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, quien-tú-sabes, el innombrable, el Señor Oscuro —enumeró arrogantemente—. Son los muchos nombres que tiene el Señor Tenebroso, todos le tienen tal miedo que no se atreven a decir su nombre.

Parecía verdaderamente Halloween sus cuentos de terror y todo, solo faltaba la tormenta con rayos y truenos para tener el cuadro completo. Esperé no tener muchas pesadillas esa noche.

— ¿Tú, tú eras uno de sus mortífagos? —pregunté en un intento de descifrar un poco más su situación.

— ¿Hoy es el día de "preguntémosle estupideces al mago"? —dijo con aburrimiento y un trasfondo de hastío.

— ¿Eso significa que si? —insistí rogando no parecer pesada.

Me miró fríamente, luego tomó el puño izquierdo de su camisa y desabrochó el botón, enrolló un poco la manga con los labios totalmente fruncidos. Yo bajé la vista hasta su brazo izquierdo y no pude evitar jadear de asombro. Me acerqué a gatas hasta quedar arrodillada frente a él y observar con ojos desorbitados y la mano en la boca el tatuaje que tenía. Era una calavera por cuya boca salía una serpiente enroscada.

Caí sobre mis tobillos, quedando en posición de rezo. Lo observé con duda en los ojos pero me sorprendió encontrar vergüenza en los de él, poco a poco desenrolló la manga y volvió a cerrar el botón. Sentí ganas de llorar.

—La marca tenebrosa del Señor Oscuro —dijo al fin, sin levantarme la mirada—. La marca que identifica a los mortífagos, la que arde como el infierno mismo cuando se es convocado y no se asiste a la llamada, la marca que aparece en lo alto del cielo cada vez que se comete un asesinato —explicó, y esta vez sí estuve segura que intentaba no llorar. No me levantó la vista para nada pero pude sentir su humillación y su vergüenza.

De cierta manera me sentí identificada con él. Ambos habíamos sido utilizados por otros, aunque es lógico pensar que a él lo usaron de la peor manera, lo mío era solo humillación. No quise ni pensar en los remordimientos de conciencia —si es que tenía una— que sentiría cada vez que recordaba todo lo que había hecho. Levantó la vista hacia mí, una mirada dura, gélida, como esperando que yo le juzgara. Pero su rostro se transformó al encontrar mi mirada. Yo estaba llorando para ese entonces, su mirada se descongeló y la duda impero en él.

—No quiero ni pensar en todo lo que has pasado —le dije despacio—. No quiero ni pensar como haces para vivir día a día sin derrumbarte.

—Te lo dije una vez y te lo repito, no necesito la compasión de nadie, ni el perdón de ninguno. Soy un Malfoy, un Slytherin, y ellos no se humillan ni se dejan humillar —manifestó en un siseo.

—Pero antes de todo eso, eres un humano —repliqué haciéndolo callar.

Nos quedamos otro rato en silencio. No sé en que estaría pensando él pero por su rostro pude notar que tal vez después de todo sí tenía conciencia. Se hacía pasar por una persona dura, gélida, sin sentimientos, se ocultaba en su caparazón de dureza y arrogancia y no mostraba su verdadera cara ante nadie.

Me sentí mal por él, porqué sabía que lo estaba pasando de la patada. Empezando por estar lejos de su casa, ser buscado por un loco maniático asesino, no poder hacer magia como antes, y sobre todo, por estar con los que más odiaba, los muggles. Estaba solo y tenía mucho odio dentro de él, y yo no le hacía la vida más fácil con nuestras peleas.

_Gracias conciencia,__ solo faltaba que aparecieras tú para terminar de echarle más sal a la herida._

Por un impulso loco del que me deje llevar al verlo allí tan solo y triste, me acerque a él y lo abrace. Tal fue su sorpresa que si no hubiera habido pared detrás de él, hubiéramos ido a parar al suelo de la casa.

—Gracias —le dije haciendo que se quedara estático—. Gracias por no dejarme sola y por escucharme—. Él no hizo intento alguno de devolverme el abrazo—. Gracias por confiar en mí y contarme tu historia.

—De nada —respondió secamente haciéndome retroceder y viéndome como si fuera el bicho más raro de su colección—. Pero, por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso.

—De acuerdo —acepté sorprendiéndome que no dejara su papel de "pura sangre" aun después de haberse "confesado" conmigo.

No sé como logré conciliar el sueño esa noche pero lo cierto es que en cuanto mi cabeza tocó la almohada caí en los brazos de Morfeo sin importarme cuantos magos estaban siendo asesinados en el otro lado del mundo, sin importarme la tasa de mortalidad de mi país, sin importarme que hace menos de cinco horas había sido humillada y utilizada. No importó nada. Simplemente me dije que lo que tendría que pasar pasaría y no importaba lo que yo hiciera o dejara de hacer, lo que otros hicieron en el pasado no podía cambiarse, solo podía pensarse en el futuro, en las cosas que aun faltaban por hacer.

-------------------------------oooOOOooo-------------------------------

Hola, otra vez, bueno, explicando un poquito, Draco no es que este de confidente, es que la situación se prestó, Diana esta indefensa, humillada, ni siquiera Draco (o tal vez si XD) se puede aprovechar de esta situación y molestarla, solamente alguien tan patán y tan malo puede aprovecharse de la situación cuando tu rival esta derrotado, alguien que ha caído tan bajo y no tiene principios, yo se que Malfoy es una de las basuras más grandes de la saga de HP, pero si Rowling se permitió al final compadecerse de él, colocar a los Malfoy como una familia y perdonarles el exterminio, creo que puedo ponerlo un poquitín con clase.

Espero no haberlos aburrido con el capitulo pero era necesario ya que todos sabemos lo de la marca, las cosas que hizo en 6to Malfoy pero Diana no lo sabía y escucharlo de la propia boca de Malfoy con todo y su remordimiento es algo que he querido hacer desde hace mucho, una amistad no se basa en buenos momentos y apoyarse en lo fácil, se basa en la confianza de cada parte así como en la determinación de decirse las verdades aunque duelan. los amigos no son los que están en los triunfos, son los que están en los fracasos.

Espero sus teorías del comportamiento de Diana cuando vea a Daniel otra vez, así como de la reacción de Susan. Más adelante desvelare el misterio de las madres ;)

xaito!!!


	11. Consecuencias

_**CONSECUENCIAS:**_

Al día siguiente tenía miedo de ir día a la escuela. Cosa estúpida, me dije intentando animarme. Ya que no podía huir era una soberana tontería esconder la cabeza.

Entré a la escuela esperando ser el centro de atención, volteé hacia los lados pero todo parecía normal, nadie me veía y se reía, todos estaban en lo suyo. _Ok paranoia, no eres mi mejor aliada_ pensé para mi misma, dejé los libros en el casillero y me fui a clases.

A la hora del almuerzo mi hambre no hizo acto de presencia, ganándome una reprimenda por parte de Susan. Había preferido no decirle nada, aun no estaba de humor para aguantar su lástima y por lo que veía Malfoy tampoco se había ido de la lengua. Cuando Susan empezaba a enumerar las consecuencias de mi falta de apetito añadió un comentario que me hizo explotar.

—Además, si te enfermas, Daniel se preocupará mucho.

— ¿Y a mí qué me importa la estúpida preocupación de ese idiota? —estallé mientras me paraba y salía de la cafetería dejando a Susan entre molesta y sorprendida.

Caminé sin rumbo por los pasillos, no me apetecía ir al gimnasio pero tampoco quería estar vagando por toda la escuela. Aprovecharía el tiempo, tal vez con un poco de suerte podría ahogarme en la ducha. No tenía la cabeza en su sitio y tardé tanto en cambiarme que cuando salí la mayoría ya estaba en la cancha. Cuando iba por el pasillo entre las gradas lo poco que quedaba de mi suerte se esfumó por completo.

— ¡Eh! ¡Di! ¿Por qué no te acercas y platicas un rato con nosotros?— preguntó alguien que no conocía, pero al observar con atención el grupo noté que era el equipo de baloncesto.

—Solo mis amigos me llaman Di, para ti soy Mattews— le espeté lo más altivo posible.

Ok, saquemos lo Malfoy que hay en mí.

¡Ohhhhh!— exclamaron a coro los demás detrás de él.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Ahora no te hagas la santa. Las personas como tú…— comenzó a decir, pero lo interrumpí bruscamente.

—Las personas como yo tenemos algo que se llama dignidad, así que te agradecería que me dejaras en paz —le sugerí con toda la diplomacia y arrogancia del caso.

—¡Vamos Di! Yo sigo siendo tu amigo— intervino Daniel avanzando hacia mí—. Yo sé que te gusto.

¡Déjame en paz!— le ordené.

Intenté alejarme de él pero se puso enfrente de mí para impedirlo, estaba pensando en dar media vuelta para largarme en otra dirección cuando añadió algo que no debería haber dicho.

—Espero que lo de anoche no arruine nuestra amistad.

Me quedé de piedra. Lentamente mi cabeza se torció hacia un lado, mirándolo con incredulidad.

— ¿Después de haberme humillado, llamado fácil y decir que no valía para nada más que ganar una apuesta, quieres conservar nuestra amistad? — pregunté atónita.

No sé si el día que repartieron cerebros Daniel faltó, porque allí estaba sonriéndome como un idiota.

—Sabía que tú querías que siguiéramos siendo amigos— dijo malinterpretando mi reacción.

— ¿Qué? — exclamé más sorprendida que ofendida. Él se acerco e intentó darme un abrazo, yo reaccioné retrocediendo como si hubiera un resorte entre nosotros— ¿Eres idiota o te sale natural? —le pregunté atónita.

—Haré como si no hubiera escuchado eso— me regañó reprendiéndome con un dedo.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero a mí déjame en paz— le advertí con toda la intención de largarme de allí cuando antes, no me gustaba estar en un pasillo ventilando mis problemas.

Noté que al final de la gradería, recostado de lo más natural sobre la pared, estaba Malfoy. Daniel intentó agarrarme pero yo me libré como pude.

—No te enojes— me dijo de manera juguetona intentando agarrarme el brazo otra vez.

—Para tu información, no soy un juguete que puedas tomar a tu antojo. Soy una persona y me vas a respetar, no soy como el resto de tus amiguitas— le espeté ferozmente.

—Dianita, no te creas mas de lo que eres— me aconsejó con voz dulce—. No eres agraciada, y no es que seas un juguete, pero no puedes esperar que alguien se fije en ti con las cualidades que tienes— terminó diciéndome con una sonrisa indulgente.

Al diablo la diplomacia me dije cuando sentí la sangre caliente en las venas, y cuando fui consciente de lo que hacía, mi puño estaba atravesando el aire y se estampaba en toda la cara sorprendida de Daniel. Él se dobló ocultando la nariz entre sus manos mientras yo, elevando el mentón lo más que pude, me dirigí hacia Malfoy, que luchaba por no reírse a carcajadas.

¡Wow, Diana!— exclamó aun conteniendo la risa— eso ha sido…

—Creo que me he roto el nudillo— afirmé a modo de saludo sosteniendo mi mano— pero valió la pena.

— ¡Y qué lo digas! Ven, te curaré la mano— se ofreció.

Yo lo seguí a las gradas en busca de un sitio más discreto mientras otros curiosos corrían en dirección contraria a la nuestra para ver que había pasado.

Daniel terminó con la nariz fracturada y yo con una satisfacción no sentida en años, pero sus pesares no se limitaron al enfrentamiento con mi puño. Su semana fue empeorando poco a poco con sucesos inexplicables, como que su casillero se llenara de espuma al abrirlo o que las cintas de sus zapatos se amarraran y cayera al suelo. Pero lo más divertido fue verlo ausente en la última práctica de su equipo. La pelota le pegó en la cara, no conseguía hacer ningún pase y cuando el entrenador lo regañó él se limitó a sonreír de forma estúpida como si estuviera borracho. Entonces recordé la promesa de Malfoy de hacerle la vida imposible.

—Así que… —le insinué un día en clase de historia.

—Así que ¿qué? —me preguntó suspicazmente.

—Así que cumpliste tu palabra y el patán es víctima de tus travesuras.

Preferí no decir nombres ni acciones concretas por si había algunos oídos indeseados cerca. Malfoy solo sonrió, una sonrisa traviesa pero a la vez escalofriante.

—Hechizo de confusión, una pequeña dosis diaria y ni siquiera podrá amarrarse los zapatos— explicó muy feliz consigo mismo.

¿Y no es peligroso? Digo, es reversible ¿verdad? — pregunté poniéndome seria.

—El efecto es temporal— afirmó encogiéndose de hombros— por eso tengo que hacerlo a diario y de manera moderada, para que no actúe como un estúpido en su casa y alerte a sus padres.

—No creo que sea la mejor solución— intervino Susan, que de cierta manera no apoyaba el plan pero en su momento quiso freír a crucios a Daniel—. ¿No crees que es suficiente con el golpe? Con eso ya no se meterá contigo— dijo buscando mi apoyo aunque Malfoy se me adelantó a la hora de responder.

—Primita, deja que juegue un rato con él, no seas aguafiestas— le dijo con hastío.

Pero a la confusión le siguieron incidentes que fueron graciosos al principio pero que se tornaron penosos después, al punto que empecé a preocuparme. No solo estaba olvidadizo, aparecía en salones equivocados, ahora estaba en la banca porque no lograba anotar ninguna bola y cada pase que le hacían terminaba en su cabeza o su estómago, chocaba contra las puertas… en fin, era vergonzoso ver el retrasado mental en el que se había convertido.

Harta de verlo en ese estado y sintiéndome culpable de saber cual era la causa de sus males encaré un día a Malfoy en casa de Susan.

—Oye, creo que ya es suficiente de bromas contra Daniel. Solo le falta babear para ser un completo retrasado— le dije cruzándome de brazos.

— ¿Y a ti que más te da lo que le ocurra? Deja que me divierta un rato— manifestó usando un tono aburrido y arrastrando las palabras.

— ¿Todo es diversión para ti? ¿Es que no piensas en las consecuencias? — pregunté poniéndome enfrente de él.

— ¡Ay, por favor! ¿Qué consecuencias puede haber? ¿Qué se quede un poco torpe? La verdad no me interesa— dijo haciéndome a un lado y siguiendo su camino hacia el refrigerador.

— Oye, que sepas magia no te hace superior a los demás, debes respetarlos de igual manera— le hice ver siguiéndolo a la cocina.

—Te equivocas, sí me hace superior. Son simples muggles, no sé porqué haces tanto relajo— afirmó sirviéndose un poco de helado

— ¿Simples muggles? ¿¿¡¡Simples muggles!!?? — exclamé mirándolo con sorpresa y repulsión— ¡Te recuerdo que yo soy una muggle!

—Ya vas a empezar otra vez— observó como si nada, tomando una cuchara y dirigiéndose a la mesa.

—No puedes andar por el mundo haciendo _tu bidibi badibi bum_ a diestra y siniestra. Son personas como tú y como yo ¡Debes respetarlos! — reclamé plantándome frente a él a través de la mesa.

—Yo no ando lanzando hechizos por todos lados, además, soy un mago ¡y los magos hacen magia! —Espetó como si fuera lo más evidente— y por si no lo notas, aquí estoy un poco restringido, en algo tengo que distraerme

—Pues cómprate un perro y así te distraes, pero deja de comportarte como el dios omnipotente que decide la vida de los demás— le exigí ya bastante sulfurada.

—No sé qué es lo que te pasa— me dijo apuntándome con la cuchara atascada de helado—, en un principio pensaste que era buena idea ¿Ahora te carcome la conciencia?

—Cuando se trataba de hacerle una o dos bromas fue buena idea, que se pasee como si le faltara la mitad de las neuronas es pasarse de la raya— aclaré poniendo ambas manos sobre la mesa.

—Él que hace la magia soy yo, así que tú ve tranquila por allí sin que tu conciencia te diga nada, que yo soy feliz haciendo lo que hago— afirmó con frialdad.

—Está bien, haz lo que quieras, pero no quiero ni pensar lo que suceda cuando realmente le pase algo malo y seas tú el culpable de sus desdichas— dije avanzando hacia la puerta, al llegar al marco me volteé para añadir algo—. Allí seréis tú y tu conciencia las culpables de la suerte de un simple muggle.

Iba molesta, sulfurada, no entendía como podía tomarse tan a la ligera la suerte de una persona. En cierta manera comprendía que se sintiera aburrido en un lugar donde no se podía hacer lo que uno quisiera, le habían privado de la rutina a la cual estaba acostumbrado pero tampoco estaba en un cuarto cerrado donde no pudiera hacer nada. No buscaba una manera de distraerse, se empecinaba en no dejar su vida mágica y acoplarse a una vida muggle. ¿Tan difícil le resultaba? No lo entendía, simplemente no lo entendía.

Llegué a mi casa en tiempo record y subí a mi habitación como un vendaval. Me quedé allí hasta la hora de cenar, cuando mi madre me llamó a la mesa observé que estaba muy seria.

—Diana, quería hablar contigo— dijo viendo a su plato.

—Dime ma, ¿qué pasa? — pregunté algo preocupada.

Habitualmente mi madre no es de las que piden audiencia para hablar, ella simplemente dispara.

— ¿Recuerdas el trabajo que solicité? — preguntó viéndose más apenada que nunca.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Te esforzaste mucho por él.

Durante un segundo temí que no se lo hubieran dado, lo que explicaría que pareciese tan abatida.

—Pues me lo dieron.

Yo salté de mi silla y corrí para abrazarla. Era el trabajo de sus sueños, lo que siempre había querido, había pasado años preparándose para un puesto así y ahora por fin lo había conseguido.

—Felicidades ma, sabía que lo podrías lograr, tú siempre puedes— le dije aun abrazada a ella.

—Err… gracias, gracias hija— dijo tímidamente.

Yo entendía como podía comportarse de forma tan cohibida cuando en realidad era una mujer muy lanzada. A menos que esa timidez fuera otra cosa. La miré fijamente y pareció casi avergonzada. Allí había algo que no encajaba.

— ¿Entonces, no estás feliz con tu nombramiento? — pregunté viendo que seguía apenada.

— ¡Oh no! no es eso, es solo que con este empleo pasare más tiempo fuera que en casa. No quiero descuidarte o que pienses que no me interesa tu bienestar, porque claro que me interesa. Sabes que eres lo primero para mí— explicó entre balbuceos.

Yo no pude hacer nada más que mirarla con cariño, ella estaba apenada por descuidar su hogar.

—Mamá, ya no soy una niña que necesita que la estés vigilando constantemente para que no se meta en la chimenea— le dije recordando un incidente de cuando tenia cuatro años y una afición piromaníaca por alcanzar las brasas de la chimenea de tía Laura.

—Lo sé, pero me resulta difícil dejarte así, pensaras que soy ambiciosa y que no me preocupo por ti …. —y allí iba otra vez la diatriba de auto penitencia.

— ¡Mamá, mamá! — alcé la voz para hacerme oír—. No eres ambiciosa, o por lo menos no en el sentido que piensas, y sé que esto lo haces también por mí, así que no te preocupes y alégrate ¡Es el puesto de tus sueños! — exclamé volviéndola a abrazar y haciendo que olvidara su preocupación.

La entendía muy bien. Ella siempre había estado pendiente de mí y mis necesidades, por más mínimas que fueran. Había estado allí cada día, sirviendo el desayuno a tiempo para que no llegara tarde, cuidando que mi ropa estuviera limpia y sin agujeros que causaran mala impresión… y ahora dejarme para cumplir con su sueño profesional no le resultaba fácil, pero tenía que hacerlo y yo no le iba a poner trabas para que no lo realizara. Ya había dedicado su vida a cuidarme, ahora era tiempo que yo le devolviera un poco de lo que me había dado y la apoyara con su proyecto.

Pasé todo el día siguiente ignorando a Malfoy y su mal talante, si no le gustaban las verdades no era mi problema.

Lo peor de todo fue que, como si mi boca perteneciera un profeta, justo a la hora que salíamos de clases sucedió lo que yo más temía. La confusión de Daniel había llegado a mayores.

Caminaba hacia fuera de la escuela cuando el grito de alguien en el parqueo nos alertó a todos. Muchos salimos corriendo hacia la puerta y cuando logré colarme hacia el parqueo pude ver un corro de personas apiñadas alrededor de algo o alguien. Un profesor salió corriendo hacia el tumulto y vi como muchos se hacían a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

—No lo vi, apareció de la nada, le bociné pero no hizo caso— balbuceaba un chico con la cara completamente desencajada por la histeria.

—Tranquilízate Linares, no fue tu culpa, ya viene la ambulancia— decía el maestro tratando de calmar al muchacho e intentando que los demás se alejaran de la zona.

Yo me colé como pude entre los mirones y cuando logré ver quien era el accidentado el alma se me cayó a los pies. Daniel estaba tirado en el pavimento, mientras uno de los profesores lo revisaba. Parecía que se había llevado un buen golpe y la cantidad de sangre era exagerada, Daniel se quejaba aunque sus palabras eran incoherentes. Por suerte la ambulancia no tardó en llegar, subieron a Daniel, tomaron declaraciones y el tumulto de personas se disolvió poco a poco. Cuando levanté la vista de la mancha de sangre que había dejado en el pavimento me topé con los ojos de Malfoy. Estaba frente a mí pero su rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción, le mantuve la mirada un par de segundos y luego desaparecí. Me dirigí hacia la malla que cercaba la escuela y Malfoy me siguió.

—Estarás contento— le reclamé al escuchar que se detenía detrás de mí.

—No fue de gravedad— dijo simplemente y pude haber apostado que se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Está en el hospital y tú dices que no fue de gravedad? ¿En que demonios piensas Malfoy? — le pregunté encarándolo.

—Se va a recuperar, solo fue un golpe leve, el auto no iba rápido— se justificó simplificando las cosas.

—Y agradece a Dios, o a quien sea que agradezcas, que solo fue un golpe. Pero esto te debe enseñar que con la vida no se juega Malfoy— advertí rabiando. Luego lo observé mejor y al contemplar su absoluta indiferencia una duda cayó sobre mí— ¿Tuviste algo que ver con el accidente? ¿Tú lo provocaste?

— ¿Por quién me tomas? ¡Claro que no! — se defendió mostrando por fin una emoción, ultraje.

—Contigo ya no sé ni que pensar, te creo capaz de todo— afirmé con una nota de decepción en la voz—. Te crees mejor que otros y por eso te aprovechas, te dije que lo dejaras tranquilo pero no podías hacerlo, tú simplemente estabas aburrido. Si tan aburrido estás pues resuelve un rompecabezas y así matas tu tiempo en algo que no afecte a nadie.

— ¡Oye! tampoco me regañes que no soy un verdugo— protestó molesto.

—Pues eso pareces. Te crees juez, jurado y verdugo. Dictas y ejecutas sentencias sin que nadie te lo pida— exclamé haciendo aspavientos con las manos

—Pues no te escuché quejarte cuando las pelotas rebotaban contra su cabeza— me echó en cara, la indignación había podido más y ahora se estaba defendiendo con un ataque.

—Yo no te pedí que me defendieras— le dije volteándole la cara.

—Viniste corriendo a mí, llorando porque se había burlado de ti, hablándome de tus tontos sufrimientos. Era obvio que querías que sufriera— recalcó entrecerrando los ojos.

Estaba dando golpes bajos y yo no se lo pensaba permitir.

—Por si no lo has notado me defiendo muy bien sola, el derechazo que recibió lo confirma. No necesito que me estés cuidando las espaldas, si tú hiciste algo fue porque quisiste— le espeté controlando mi voz para no ponerme a gritarle como loca—. Además, no fui corriendo a ti, tú me seguiste y si mi memoria no me falla el que terminó hablando de sus sufrimientos fuiste tú, señor mortífago desertor.

Fue tal su indignación que se quedó callado. Yo aproveché y me retiré del lugar. Necesitaba tiempo para mí, tiempo lejos de la magia, tiempo lejos de Malfoy y sus descabelladas ideas de justicia y diversión.

No más magia para mí.

-------------------------------------oooOOOooo-------------------------------------

Los actos que Malfoy hace no pasan sin consecuencias, como indica el titulo de este capítulo, Diana se porta muy dura con él, pero alguien tiene que bajarlo de su nube de ensueño donde el no paga por nada. Para los que estén preocupados, Daniel regresara sano y salvo, solo era alguien con quien Diana pudiera restregarle ciertas cosas en la cara a Draco.

Si alguien continua leyendo por aquí, solo me queda agradecerles que lo hagan, sé que no soy la más rápida publicando, aun mas teniendo los capis ya escritos, pero entre una y otra cosa, el tiempo se hace ojo de hormiga.

Saludos a todos


	12. Pastor Ingles

**PASTOR INGLES**

Había pasado otra semana desde que discutí con Malfoy en el parqueo de la escuela, Daniel no tuvo heridas graves y al parecer su aturdimiento había desaparecido. En cuanto a mí no podía explicarme como la gente puede tener dos caras tan diferentes. Daniel era lindo cuando me trataba como su amiga y estaba agradecido porque le ayudé en cálculo a pesar de ser un curso superior al mío, pero hasta que no me vio con Malfoy el día del partido no mostró ningún interés por mí.

"_La gente quiere lo que no puede tener" _recordé que me había dicho Malfoy. Su brillante idea de darle celos a Daniel había provocado que sus amigos apostaran por mí.

— ¡Estúpido bribón narcisista! ¿Por qué me dejé convencer? —me lamenté mientras estrujaba una sudadera entre mis manos.

Había empezado a ordenar mi armario a falta de algo mejor que hacer. Alejarme de la magia implicaba alejarme de Malfoy y de Susan. Es cierto que disfrutaba de algunas ventajas de la magia, como que los vasos volaran a lavarse solos, pero yo necesitaba mi vida normal, sin que extraños sucesos me rodearan. Había cumplido mi cometido, me alejé completamente de ellos, no tenía ni idea de que pudieran haber pensado. Susan ni me llamó ¿Qué le habrá dicho Malfoy?

Me senté en el suelo sujetando algunas prendas para doblar. Creí que había logrado acercarme a él, conocerlo un poquito más, pensé que después de Halloween las cosas serían mejores, pero no fue así.

"_Viniste corriendo a mí, llorando porque se había burlado de ti, hablándome de tus tontos sufrimientos."_

Yo había confiado en él y él me lo echó en cara ¿Realmente era así de malo? ¿Será que realmente no he logrado ni siquiera un poco de su respeto?

Me quedé observando la prenda que tenía en la mano, una playera con ositos en el pecho. Observé las demás prendas que tenía junto a mí. Susan tenía razón, mi armario era infantil, la mayoría era de cuando tenía catorce años. Necesitaba mejorar tanto dentro como fuera de mí y ¿qué mejor que empezar por mi apariencia?

Recogí toda la ropa que tenía en el suelo y la metí hecha una bola en el armario, luego me fui al espejo y me observé, escrutando cada facción de mi cara. Enarqué una ceja, moví un poco la cabeza y luego tanteé una sonrisa. Mi propio reflejo me dio risa, estaba completamente loca. Me tiré sobre la cama y observé el techo. Mi casa se escuchaba muy silenciosa sin la parlanchina de mi madre haciendo las tareas domésticas, por una parte era bueno que no estuviera en casa, ya que de lo contrario hubiera sacado a colación el porqué ya no veía a Susan por estos lares. Puede que fuera muy parlanchina pero también muy observadora.

—Hola Diana ¿Te sentarás con nosotros hoy? —me preguntó Lucía, una chica muy amable que llevaba lenguaje conmigo.

La había empezado a tratar y gracias a ella no me sentaba sola en el almuerzo. El primer día que me senté con ella y sus amigos Malfoy me taladró con la mirada, su expresión no dejaba lugar a dudas que seguía enojado conmigo. Perfecto, era su problema.

—Claro Lucy, apártame un lugar —le dije alegremente.

La facilidad con la me relacionaba ahora me hacía pensar que era yo la que no salía de su pequeña burbuja y conocía a más personas. Ese sería uno de mis cambios, ser más sociable.

A la hora del almuerzo tal y como habíamos quedado me senté con Lucy y sus amigos. Eran agradables aunque en ocasiones resultaban pesados, pero se debía a que me habían tomado confianza y no bromeaban suave, así que como dice el dicho "si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles". Lo cierto es que pasaba ratos agradables allí.

—Entonces está dicho— decidió David sentado en el extremo de la mesa—. Le pido a mi tío que nos preste su cabaña y pasamos un fin de semana en la naturaleza— terminó con entusiasmo.

Pasar un fin de semana metidos en la montaña parecía atractivo pero a la vez espeluznante. No era de las que le temen a los insectos y cosas así pero no me veía a mí con un montón de personas en saber que parte de una selva. Aunque la palabra _cabaña_ indicaba que la civilización había llegado.

—Tú también estás invitada Diana, pídele permiso a tu mamá— dijo Lucy mientras a su espalda algunos cabeceaban de aprobación.

—No sé, nunca he ido a una acampada— dudé mirando hacia la mesa.

— ¡Ah, no te preocupes! Tampoco es una selva virgen, es una montañita con una laguna en ella. Además si caminas un rato puedes llegar a un mirador— informó David emocionado— será divertido.

—Tengo que preguntarle a mi madre— advertí ya sintiendo el gusanillo de la aventura trabajar.

— ¡Excelente! — Exclamó Lucy. Yo la comprendía muy bien, a veces necesitaba estar con chicas—. Cuantos más vayamos será mejor.

Y lo que quedaba de receso lo pasaron hablando sobre que tenían que llevar, como se iban a ir, y lo más importante, cuando iríamos.

Cuando salí de los vestuarios luego de deportes sentí como alguien me jalaba del brazo, intente zafarme y me topé de frente con Malfoy, que estaba bastante serio.

—Acompáñame— soltó en tono autoritario mientras volvía a tirar de mi brazo.

— ¡Oye! ¡Suéltame Malfoy! Suéltame ahora mismo— exigí mientras forcejeaba contra él.

— ¡Tranquila! ¿Quieres? — dijo mientras me soltaba y subía las manos.

—No me muevo de aquí hasta que me digas que pasa— le advertí mientras me cruzaba de brazos a medio pasillo.

Me observó durante unos segundos frunciendo el ceño y los labios. Yo sabía que estaba pensando en cada hechizo que podría echarme encima por mi comportamiento insubordinado frente a un sangre pura, pero me importaba un cacahuate.

—Se trata de Susan— confesó al final—. Está muy extraña, me evita, me dice mentiras— explicó pareciendo confundido.

— ¿También se aburrió de tu concepto de diversión? — pregunté sarcásticamente. Me fulminó con la mirada pero sabía que se lo merecía, al fin y al cabo él me había ofendido primero.

—No se trata de eso, anda metida en algo raro, está actuando... Cuando le pregunto algo se pone nerviosa y es una pésima mentirosa— terminó frunciendo tanto el ceño que parecía que las cejas se le unirían.

— ¿Sabes dónde anda ahora? — pregunté con voz preocupada.

¿Susan en algo raro? ¡Rayos! ¿Y si era magia negra? ¿Budú? ¿Será que su extraño pasado al final la alcanzó?

—Me dijo que hoy tenía que hacer algo con el grupo de teatro, pero hace rato vi salir a una chica que esta también en lo del teatro y Susan todavía no aparece— explicó.

— ¿Y no has pensado que ya que Susan esta metida en un montón de cosas podría retrasarse por cualquier motivo?

Ya me estaba cansando su actitud, además yo estaba enojada con él, no tenía porqué estar ayudándole a resolver sus dudas.

—No me creas idiota, comprobé sus horarios, estoy seguro que me oculta algo.

— ¿Y qué vela tengo en este entierro? — pregunté con aburrimiento.

— ¿Es tu amiga, no? Pues es tu deber averiguar que pasa con ella— advirtió señalándome con el dedo.

—Traducción: no quieres que sepa que la controlas porque te cortaría la cabeza— le dije entrecerrando los ojos y apartando de un manotazo su dedo.

— ¿Me vas a ayudar o no? — preguntó totalmente enojado.

Observé su semblante y me pregunté qué me obligaba a ayudarlo, al final lo único que me había causado Malfoy eran problemas.

—Si Susan nos descubre nos despelleja vivos_— _le advertí mientras caminaba hacia la pequeña sala de teatro de la escuela, en realidad era un aula grande que había sido acomodada con un escenario y uno que otro artefacto más.

El corredor por el cual avanzábamos parecía eterno y mis pasos parecían retumbar en las paredes ¿Por qué tenía que ser el más alejado de todo? Pasamos una puerta estrecha que era utilizada como almacén de limpieza y por fin la puerta del aula de teatro apareció. Me asomé por el cristal de la puerta con Malfoy pisándome los talones, no veía nada, recorrí la periferia y nada, parecía un salón vacío, estaba a punto de darme la vuelta cuando noté movimiento en el frente, cerca de donde había unas cajas. Agucé la vista y vi a dos personas sentadas en las gradas del escenario, por la sensación de presión sobre mi hombro deduje que Malfoy también la había localizado. Hablaban muy quedito para escucharlos pero noté como sus manos estaban agarradas.

—Susan? — pregunté en un susurro intentando comprender que pasaba.

Cuando Malfoy me dijo que Susan andaba en algo extraño en ese momento pensé lo peor, tal vez encontrarme con un caldero burbujeante pero ¿Encontrarla con otra persona? No lo entendía.

La aceleración en la respiración de Malfoy sobre mi hombro me hizo caer en cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba, no era nada oscuro, era…

— ¿Te das cuenta? — preguntó en un susurro justo en mi oído, ya que estábamos viendo por el cristal y nuestras cabezas estaban juntas— Susan….

—Susan ¿extraña, rara? ¿Qué pasa Malfoy? Simplemente tiene un enamorado— le respondí también en susurros sin intención de voltearlo a ver, la cercanía me tenía tensa.

— ¡Maldita sea! Susan no puede relacionarse con un tipejo como ese— manifestó completamente molesto.

—Él no es un tipejo, es un buen chico, se llama Eric y es amigo de Lucy, él….

—Él no es digno de Susan ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Él es… — replicó con los dientes apretados mientras daba un manotazo a la puerta.

El golpe había provocado que nuestros observados se pusieran alertas, yo me agaché y Malfoy hizo lo mismo, nos observamos con los ojos como platos mientras escuchaba como dentro del aula se movían. Observé el corredor por el que habíamos ingresado, era largo y de seguro no me daba tiempo, no podría correr tan rápido.

—Por aquí— indicó Malfoy y jalándome por la muñeca fuimos hacia la puerta de limpieza—. _Alohomora_— pronunció mientras apuntaba con su varita, que no sabía de dónde había salido, a la puerta—. Adentro.

Me empujó por los hombros y cerró tras de mí. Estaba incómodamente estrecho y los cubos de limpieza y escobas no me ayudaban a mantener el equilibrio. En mi intento de mantenerme con los pies firmemente en la tierra me sujete de la camisa de Malfoy ya que mis manos habían quedado atrapadas entre nosotros. Ambos guardamos silencio, prestando atención a lo que afuera sucedía.

—No hay nadie— dijo alguien afuera, supuse que fue Eric—. Es muy extraño, juraría que había alguien en la puerta.

—Yo también creo haber visto algo, pero … definitivamente solo fue un golpe— replicó la voz de Susan.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos, tu primo ha de estar furioso porque no llegas— recomendó Eric.

El comentario de Eric me hizo darme cuenta de cual era la situación. Estaba metida en un armario con Draco en una proximidad definitivamente incómoda para mí. Escuchamos pasos fuera y luego silencio.

—Invades mi espacio personal— me dijo Malfoy, pero no me soltó.

—Pues para la próxima consíguete un escondite más grande— sugerí intentando no mirar hacia arriba, cosa que no logré.

—No es que esté de lo más contento en esta situación— me respondió frunciendo la nariz.

Su gesto me molestó mucho así que le jalé las solapas de la camisa con fuerza intentando mostrar mi malestar.

—Aquí no apesta a nada que no sea desinfectantes así que puedes guardar tu mala cara para cualquier otra ocasión ¿Me escuchaste? — le advertí con los dientes apretados.

El tirón de la camisa lo hizo voltear a verme, los ojos le relampagueaban como si quisiera estamparme contra uno de los cubos de limpieza mientras su manotas apretaban mis brazos, seguro me salían cardenales. Era una lucha de miradas, pero su expresión fiera se transformó en algo que realmente me causó miedo. Empecé a incomodarme pero no me soltaba, tragué en seco haciendo un sonido sordo, lo cual hizo que sonriera de lado, como jactándose de su influencia, pero mi mirada se mantuvo firme, no estaba dispuesta a dejarme vencer en un duelo de miradas. El espacio estrecho empezaba a parecer sofocante cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y la luz me hizo parpadear y moverme, haciendo que perdiéramos el equilibrio y cayéramos sobre un montón de botellas y trapeadores. Caí sobre Malfoy de modo que fue él quien recibió el mayor golpe.

— ¡Ouch, quítate, ay! — le dije a Malfoy mientras intentaba pararme.

— Quítate tú, auh. Realmente dolió— se quejó empujándome para que me quitara.

— ¿Qué hacían ahí ustedes dos? — preguntó Susan viéndonos suspicazmente mientras peleábamos para ponernos en pie.

El ser descubiertos por quien observábamos nos dejó un segundo en shock. Me di cuenta en la postura que estaba con Malfoy y rápidamente intenté ponerme en pie. Cualquiera que nos hubiera visto habría pensado cualquier cosa menos que estábamos peleando.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacían? — siguió preguntando Susan cruzándose de brazos.

—Eso mismo te pregunto a ti ¿Qué hacías con ese zopenco allí dentro? — atacó Malfoy poniéndose por fin de pie, encarando a Susan y dejándome tirada en medio de escobas sin siquiera voltearme a ver.

—Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es tu asunto primito— se defendió Susan con el mismo tono mordaz de Malfoy.

—Claro que sí, cuando te relacionas con ese tipo de personas claro que es asunto mío— replicó a su vez Malfoy.

Yo no entendía nada de lo que pasaba aquí ¿Qué le pasaba a Malfoy? ¿Por qué se comportaba tan celoso? Decidí intervenir para ponerme del lado de mi amiga.

—Malfoy no es para tanto. Susan tiene derecho…

Pero él me interrumpió dedicándome la peor mirada del mundo.

— ¡Tú no te metas en esto! Esto es un asunto de familia— dijo casi gritándome.

— ¡Pues te recuerdo que quien me metió en esto fuiste tu! Así que no me vengas con que no es mi asunto— contesté furiosa.

Malfoy me ignoró y se dirigió nuevamente a Susan.

— ¿Como te atreves a andar con un tipo como ese? ¿Es qué no lo entiendes? Él no es como nosotros— dijo alzando nuevamente la voz y allí comprendí el enojo de Malfoy.

—Tu mundo ya no es mi mundo Draco, además las diferencias no son como tú dices, él es igual a mí así que no…

—Él no es igual a ti, él es un muggle, un maldito muggle y tú eres una sangre pura, no puedes relacionarte con esa gentuza, contaminarías nuestra sangre que de generación en generación ha sido de magos. ¿Quieres tener hijos impuros? ¿Qué sean sangres sucias? ¿Por qué no piensas en el linaje de los Malfoy? Somos los últimos en la línea, es nuestro deber mantener el apellido y la grandeza que conlleva.

Yo estaba en shock. Realmente aquel no era mi asunto pero escuchar hablar de esa manera a Malfoy me hacía sentir como una cucaracha. ¿Qué quería decir con eso de su linaje y pureza de sangre? ¿Acaso no éramos dignos de los magos? Me sentí realmente mal, humillada, diminuta.

—No es así Draco, tu tienes muchos prejuicios…— intento decir Susan, pero Malfoy la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió violentamente.

—No me importa lo que tengas que decir, no vas a verlo otra vez ¿Me entendiste? Tienes que honrar nuestro apellido así que déjate de juegos estúpidos y de romances inútiles, tú no tienes futuro con ese… — se detuvo un momento observando a su prima y luego añadió— con ese muggle.

Susan se quedó observando el suelo un momento y luego levantó la mirada, tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas y los dientes apretados mostrando una rabia que causaba miedo.

—Tú no eres quien para decirme que hacer o con quien, tu pureza de sangre puedes agarrarla y guardarla donde te quepa, no me interesa, esa pureza de sangre no sirvió de nada al momento de… —dijo Susan pero la voz se le perdió en un sollozo. Varias lágrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos y recorrieron sus mejillas pero aun así después de un momento pudo continuar— ¿El linaje Malfoy dices? Es algo en lo que solo tú crees ya, los Malfoy están acabados, con Lucius en la cárcel y tú de fugitivo la grandeza de los Malfoy se fue al drenaje. Yo ya no pertenezco a tu mundo lleno de reglas y prejuicios, para mi la sangre pura es más una maldición, si por mi fuera estaría feliz siendo una muggle, así mi vida no hubiera sido la tragedia que fue. Así que si sabes lo que te conviene no vuelvas a meterte en mi vida nunca más ¿Me has escuchado Draco Malfoy? — terminó Susan con el rostro crispado, dejando sin palabras a su primo.

Yo esperaba recibir mi parte en la descarga de su furia pero su rostro se transformó al verme, era más bien una cara de disculpa y pena que de furia.

—Lo lamento Di, lamento no haberte dicho nada y lamento más que te hayas enterado así. No era justo para ti verte involucrada en esto— dijo bajando la mirada.

— ¿De qué estas hablando? — pregunté algo confusa—. Me alegra mucho que por fin hagas tu vida un poco más amena, no sé porqué no me dijiste nada pero me alegra mucho— le dije mientras Malfoy parecía querer ahorcarme allí mismo. El hecho que yo apoyara a su prima no ayudaba en su campaña anti-muggles, pero ¿Qué esperaba, que lo apoyara a él?

—Pensé que te molestarías, que no comprenderías o que me creerías una traidora— confesó Susan viéndose profundamente incómoda.

— ¿Por qué había de creer algo así? Tú eres mi mejor amiga y lo mereces— la animé teniendo buen cuidado de no acercarme mucho ya que Malfoy estaba casi gruñéndome con su expresión.

— ¿Pero no piensas que es una traición? Digo… tú no pudiste tener el novio que querías, y que yo ahora resulte…— dijo y luego sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Realmente no te molesta que yo tenga novio?

—Claro que no, lo que me pasó a mí no tiene porqué afectarte a ti— le dije sonriéndole sinceramente. — Eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca— afirmé, pero era más una indirecta a Malfoy que seguía con el rostro crispado.

— ¡Di, me has hecho tanta falta! No vuelvas a alejarte otra vez así ¿Me escuchaste? —pidió Susan apartando de un manotazo a su primo y abrazándome luego a mí.

Sabía que Malfoy no se quedaría quieto después de que sus planes hubieran fracasado, sabía que Susan no dejaría a Malfoy realizar sus "travesuras" tan libremente de ahora en adelante, pero de alguna manera pensé que me importaba un pepino lo que Malfoy hiciera o dejara de hacer. Él se había metido en ese problema al juzgar a Susan de esa manera, y me había ofendido— indirectamente— al juzgar a los muggles así, así que si había pensado que arrastrándome hacia su búsqueda frenética me iba a poner de su parte y que iba a apoyarlo en las estupideces que dijo de la pureza de sangre, es porque estaba completamente loco.

Linaje y pureza de sangre ¿Es que acaso se creía un perro de raza? En todo caso sería un pastor Inglés tal vez, bueno, ya sabía cual sería su regalo de navidad: un collar antipulgas.

--------------------------------------oooOOOooo--------------------------------------

Hola a todos, pues nada, en este capítulo se demuestra que la cordura de la escritora está perdida, Draco le guste o no es un animal de sociedad y no puede estar solo, necesita compañía y más si se trata de descubrir algún secreto, mucho mejor si esa persona se lleva la culpa y el sale bien librado. Luego del desastroso intento de Diana de hacerse una vida sentimental, Susan tenía miedo que ella pensara en traición. Así también Draco intenta escudarse en la pureza de sangre para proteger a Susan, en capítulos posteriores conocerán la verdadera razón.

Ya saben, me gusta saber que piensan

Bye


	13. Metida de Pata

**METIDA DE PATA**

El tiempo, como el agua en un río, transcurre y sigue su curso sin que nada se lo impida, haciendo cambios que ni se notan y pueden perdurar eternos. Pero aun así, esos cambios allí están.

El hecho que Susan tuviera novio había causado varios de esos cambios, por ejemplo que se hiciera insoportable estar en su presencia cuando solo estaba Eric, la miel se desparramaba, por lo que yo gustosa había decidido pasar un tiempo con Lucy y esta había sido una gran elección, no solo por ella sino por los que ahora eran también mis amigos. Me habían aceptado en su grupo sin miramientos y me trataban como si llevara tiempo con ellos. Cuando los amigos de Daniel intentaron volver a molestarme ellos me defendieron y les puedo asegurar que el que alguien te defienda es un gran estirón a tu autoestima. Y fue mejor cuando se enteraron del derechazo.

— ¿En serio le rompiste la nariz a ese tipo? —dijo David, como siempre el más animado a la hora de la comida.

— Pues si —respondí encogiéndome de hombros— realmente ya me había colmado el plato.

— ¡Uy! ¡Tendremos que tener cuidado contigo Dianita! —Dijo Oscar mientras tomaba mi brazo y lo señalaba— o terminaras haciéndonos trizas.

— ¡Ay, ya! ¡No molestes! —le dije retirando mi brazo e intentando darle un manotazo.

¡Cuidado que te puede golpear! —dijo David fingiendo pánico y haciendo que todos nos riéramos.

— Eso que no te quepa la menor duda —dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras a mi espalda y no tuve necesidad de voltearme para saber de quien se trataba — es salvaje y capaz de golpearte a la menor provocación.

La mesa quedó en silencio. Ninguno de mis nuevos amigos se atrevió a contestarle algo y de alguna manera entendía la razón. Aun con las manos en una bandeja Malfoy despedía un aura majestuosa, orgullosa y temeraria, la presencia de alguien del cual era mejor cuidarse. No era como los amigos de Daniel.

— Piérdete Houdini —le dije regresando la vista a mi propia bandeja. Su aura majestuosa había perdido efectividad conmigo después de nuestras muchas peleas.

— ¿Sabes donde se metió Susan? —pregunto ignorando mi comentario.

— No y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría —le contesté y decidida a ignorarlo añadí— ¿me pasas la salsa David?

Claro Diana, toma —contestó siguiéndome la corriente.

Supe en que momento Malfoy siguió su camino porque mis amigos dejaron de verse como si estuvieran bajo vigilancia. Era casi una rutina que Malfoy me preguntara por Susan y que yo le contestara con una evasiva y de allí ya no había más comunicación. Desde el día del armario él se sentaba solo en la mesa de la esquina dedicando miradas asesinas a todo aquel que intentara sentarse también en su mesa. Por mi parte, había guardado distancias de Malfoy, no me había provocado ninguna gracia la manera morbosa con que me sonrió, me pregunto ¿que cara habré puesto? Da igual, después de la escenita de primo protector y luego ponerse como energúmeno prefería no estar cerca de él, sabía que era capaz de hechizarme y convertirme en una salamandra si lo molestaba lo suficiente. ¿Tan grandes eran sus prejuicios? ¿Si Eric fuera un mago Malfoy actuaría igual? ¿O seguiría siendo tan celoso? Era difícil saberlo y más ahora que estábamos tan distanciados. Se limitaba a hacerme la misma pregunta y luego me ignoraba por completo y ahora que Susan venia con Eric a la escuela ya ni allí nos juntábamos.

— Es bastante raro ¿no creen? —dijo alguien en la mesa haciendo que regresara a la realidad.

¿Quién? —dije totalmente perdida de la conversación.

¿Quién más? ¡Draco Malfoy! —dijo Lucy en voz baja— desde que llegó no simpatiza con nadie, siempre esta solo…

No sé ustedes pero a mí me da un poco de miedo —dijo David.

Intimida, mucho —agregó Oscar.

— Vamos, no es para tanto— dije viéndolos uno a uno— simplemente es un poco raro, no se mete con nadie —_excepto conmigo_, pensé para mí— no le tomen tanta importancia, al final solo es un estudiante más —dije mientras tomaba la lata de jugo pero al momento de abrirla esta tiró un chorro de su contenido que se desparramó encima mió — ¡Ah diablos!

¿Estás bien? —dijo David intentando reprimir una risa y pasándome una servilleta.

— ¡Claro que no estoy bien! ¡Estoy bañada en jugo! —dije limpiándome la cara, cerré los ojos y conté hasta diez y cuando los abrí dirigí mi mirada a la mesa de la esquina donde su única persona comía tranquilamente, indiferente a lo que me pasaba. Sabía que había sido él, estaba completamente segura, había vuelto a sus antiguas travesuras, de eso no me cabía duda, ya se había tardado bastante. Pero estaría atenta, no volvería a caer en sus trampas y juegos.

Al día siguiente vigilé cada uno de sus movimientos como un águila que observa a su presa, dos podíamos jugar el mismo juego. Me tardé un poco más de lo normal al momento de la salida y cuando estuve segura que no habrían ojos indeseados me dirigí a los casilleros, sería muy fácil, una simple broma que le enseñara a comportarse. Me detuve frente a su casillero volteando a ver hacia los lados, cuando estuve segura de estar sola me apresuré a abrirlo y coloqué la trampa con cuidado, cerré la puerta y luego me retiré con paso rápido. Sería una sorpresa para él, no creo que recordase que yo sabía su contraseña y era una ventaja que existiera esa tienda de bromas camino a mi casa.

Al día siguiente procuré no parecer culpable y acomodé algunos libros en mi propio casillero para ganar algo de tiempo. Apareció puntual como siempre, con una camisa manga larga blanca, impecable. _Lastima por la camisa_ me dije a mí misma. Dedicó varias miradas arrogantes a su paso y se detuvo frente a su casillero. Yo estaba media oculta por el mío, me asomé con cuidado y vi el momento exacto en que lo abría y recibía en plena cara la ráfaga de pintura. Solo logró cerrar los ojos y la burbuja explotó llenando de azul turquesa todo a su alrededor, su impecable camisa blanca ahora tenia manchas azules por todos lados. El silencio que provocó la pequeña detonación duró unos segundos para luego convertirse en un estruendo de carcajadas.

Malfoy estaba estático, aún sostenía con una mano la manija del casillero y sin previo aviso volteó a verme, la mirada más fría y penetrante que he recibido en mi vida. Cobarde hundí la cabeza en el casillero, tomé un libro y cerré con fuerza, luego emprendí una retirada rápida sin siquiera voltear a verlo, sabía que tenía la palabra culpable escritas en neón en la frente.

No llegó a cálculo ni a historia, donde Susan me interrogó sin obtener mucha información por mi parte. Esperé la hora del almuerzo, temerosa no solo de Malfoy sino por sus bromas, sabia que no se quedaría así, querría venganza. ¿En que hora se me ocurrió jugarle una broma?

¿Vieron a pitufo? —dijo David mientras ingería su almuerzo.

— ¿Quién? —dije sobresaltada, no le estaba poniendo atención por estar pendiente de la mesa de la esquina, lo acepto, estaba paranoica.

— ¡A Malfoy! Parecía pitufo esta mañana luego del incidente, desearía saber quien fue para estrechar su mano —añadió.

Estaba hecho una furia cuando se dirigía a la enfermería —dijo Lucy uniéndose a la conversación.

¿A la enfermería? ¿Por qué? —pregunté ahora asustada.

— El director lo llevaba casi a rastras antes de clases, iba diciendo algo como que él no permitiría que gente estrafalaria hiciera lo que quisiera en su escuela o algo así.

— Querían saber si no tenia pintura en los ojos y cosas así y luego iba a tener una platica con él, seguro llaman a sus padres —añadió Oscar alzando un poco las cejas, abrí los ojos de sobremanera.

— ¿Por qué llamarían a sus padres? ¡Él no tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó! —dije, la histeria se estaba haciendo presente.

— No sé porque te preocupas Diana, a ti siempre te trata mal y tú no le has hecho nada —dijo Lucy a modo reprobatorio, lo que dijo no era del todo cierto así que solo atiné a sonreírle nerviosa. Malfoy estaba metido en problemas por mi culpa, eran nuestras bromas, sin incluir a terceros, estaba vez me había pasado con la broma de la pintura.

Al momento de la clase de deportes me sentía mal. Salí de los vestidores sin fijarme muy bien por donde iba cuando alguien me tomo del brazo y me jaló, estuve a punto de caerme pero las mismas manos evitaron que pasara.

— ¿Sabes que pase la mañana en una enfermería atestada de muggles que pusieron sus asquerosas manos encima de mi, intentando explicar algo que no sé ni como paso? Aunque bueno, me hago una idea de quien si lo sabe —me dijo Malfoy en un siseo bajo, se había quitado la pintura de la cara pero el pelo tenia un manchas azules, parecía un nuevo estilo de moda, rallitos azules— quieren llamar a mis padres, ¡a mis padres! No le basto saber que vivo con mi tía, ¡eso solo sirvió para tacharme de problemático!

— Yo… —dije sin saber muy bien que decir, parpadeé varias veces y recordé sus innumerables bromas, eso aplacó un poco el remordimiento— ¿sabes qué? ¡Te lo mereces por divertirte a costa de los demás! —le espeté.

— ¿Aun sigues enojada por lo que le hice al cretino ese? —Dijo incrédulo— ya no me he metido con él para nada.

— No es algo de lo que te haz arrepentido, además como que no aprendes tu lección —le dije y camine hacia la cancha donde estaban reunidos los demás, él se quedó atrás un momento y luego me alcanzó, noté que muchos se le quedaban viendo al pelo de Malfoy y se reían entre dientes, pero parecía que el solo quería fulminarme a mi.

Lo dices como si te hubiera hecho algo —me dijo despacio, casi como un gruñido.

— ¡Hay por favor! No te hagas el tonto —dije dándole la espalda e intentando escuchar lo que el entrenador estaba diciendo.

— Harán ejercicios hoy y para eso deben formar parejas, un poco de trabajo en equipo —dijo el entrenador y antes que pudiera huir y formar pareja con otro Malfoy ya me había tomado de la muñeca y como nadie quería hacer pareja con él, los demás me dejaron abandonada a mi suerte.

— No iras a ningún lado hasta que me digas que fue lo que según tú te hice —dijo notoriamente molesto

Lo vi un momento y estudié su expresión. Parecía que no sabía a que me refería. O era muy bueno fingiendo o realmente…

¿No fuiste tú? —le dije frunciendo el seño.

¿No fui que? Yo no te he hecho nada —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Ay Dios! —dije mientras daba media vuelta e iba por una pelota para lanzar. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo, regrese con el arrepentimiento pintado en el rostro.

¿Seguro que no fuiste tú? —le dije con la bola en las manos y una cara de disculpa.

— ¿Me quieres decir de una maldita vez de que me estas acusando? —dijo inclinándose un poco hasta poner la cara a mi altura.

¿Tú no hiciste explotar mi jugo? —dije, pero sonó mas como declaración que como una pregunta.

— ¿De que diablos me estas hablando? ¿Qué jugo? —dijo frunciendo el seño y poniendo semblante entre arrogante y aburrido

— ¡Uy! —dije apretando el balón, tenia ganas de pegarme un balonazo, me lo merecía. Había cometido un error y ahora tenia que remediarlo — ¡por mi culpa tienes el pelo azul! —dije declarándome culpable.

— Eso ya lo sabia, además —dijo arrebatándome la bola de las manos— me amonestaron por dañar el mobiliario de la escuela, como si yo hubiera tenido la culpa. _"! Seguramente provocaste a alguien Malfoy!_" —dijo en una buena imitación del director— viejo ridículo, eso se puede llamar racismo ¿sabes? Ahora soy mas raro de lo normal —dijo alejándose un par de pasos y lanzándome la pelota.

¡Lo siento! —dije al recibirla y se la devolví.

— Debería hechizarte y ponerte el pelo verde para que sepas que se siente, pero no seria suficiente castigo —dijo regresando la pelota.

Realmente lo lamento —dije a la vez que volvía a lanzar la bola.

— No me convence —dijo aunque noté la medio sonrisa que puso, se estaba haciendo el sufrido y le encantaba hacerlo

— De acuerdo, no me perdones, así estaremos a mano —dije dejando de lado el papel de mártir, después de todo yo estaba molesta con él antes de todo esto.

¿A mano? ¡Claro que no! —dijo olvidando su cara alargada.

— Yo estaba molesta contigo por las bromas y tu conmigo por el pelo, estamos a mano —dije como quien explica que dos mas dos son cuatro.

¡Ni hablar! Eso no es justo, tienes que pedirme perdón —dijo en tono autoritario.

— ¿Estas loco? ¡Claro que no lo haré! ¡Tú me lo tienes que pedir a mí! —le dije volteando un poco la cara mientras la bola regresaba a él

— ¡Entonces espera sentada! —añadió, nos pasamos la bola en silencio y luego de unos minutos me dijo — de acuerdo, te perdono.

— ¿Qué? —Dije olvidando que lo estaba ignorando— ¿Qué me perdonas? ¡La que te tiene que perdonar soy yo!

Te perdono con una condición —dijo deteniendo el vaivén de la pelota.

¡Ja! ¡¿Y tienes condiciones? —dije poniendo mis manos en la cintura.

— ¡Claro! Existen condiciones para ganarte mi perdón —dijo arrastrando las palabras, esa expresión arrogante me hizo reír.

¿Y cuales serian esas condiciones, señor misericordia? —le dije siguiéndole el juego.

Me miro un momento de lado con los ojos medio cerrados, como evaluando si realmente merecía su perdón.

— Que me expliques cálculo y… —dijo preparando la pelota para lanzármela y haciendo una sonrisa torcida añadió— que me digas donde se mete Susan a la hora del almuerzo

No me quedo mas remedio que reírme, esperaba trabajos forzados o un Malfoy furico, ¿pero esto? cálculo se le daba fatal, de eso no me cabía la menor duda y donde se metía Susan carcomía su curiosidad. La pregunta de todos los días.

---------------------------oooOOOooo---------------------------

Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? me gustaría que me dijeran que fue lo que les transmitió el capítulo, para así asegurarme que fue lo que yo quería transmitir.

Sabemos de antemano que el hurón platinado tiene el ego más grande que el mundo y jamás admitiría que se sentía solo, pero Diana es receptiva y hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de la soledad del rubio. La actitud de Draco de no mostrarse fúrico sino anuente a reconocer la broma da indicios de que empieza a ser un poco más tolerante, no cambiar su carácter, sino tolerar.

¡Ya saben dónde se dejan los comentarios!

Besitos para todos


	14. Gustos

**Como un regalo a todos y porque hoy ando de buenas XD, les dejo otro capítulo extra. Miercoles y viernes. ¡Dos por uno! Será pizza jajaja**

**Gustos**

Al salir de la escuela caminamos hasta su casa, ya que según me dijo Malfoy, Susan le había dicho que saldría con Eric y que no la esperara para cenar. No me quiero ni imaginar como fue esa charla, tal vez alguna amenaza o una subidita de tono, no sé. Cuando le propuse que tomáramos el autobús para llegar más rápido se negó rotundamente.

— ¿Estas loca? ¿O quieres volverme loco a mí? ¡Ya tuve mi ración extra larga de tratamiento muggle por hoy como para tomar uno de esos cachivaches repletos de todo tipo de chusma! Seguramente hasta piojos tienen.

— Estás de lo mas dramático hoy ¿sabes? —le dije resignándome a caminar, gracias a Dios había traído mis tenis.

— Es tu culpa y lo sabes, así que no me llames dramático —me dijo caminando con paso largo, tanto así que casi tenía que correr.

— ¡Más despacio piernas largas, que yo no puedo volar! ¿Por qué vas tan rápido? —le dije tomándolo de la camisa para que se detuviera y me esperara.

— Así camino siempre, ¿quieres dejar de contaminar mi camisa? Aunque ciertamente creo que conviene más tirarla, fue tocada por la vieja esa de la enfermería y el director también la tocó —dijo observando su camisa, yo entrecerré los ojos y solté de un manotazo su apreciada camisa.

— Si contamino el medio que te rodea creo que mejor me voy a mi casa y te explicas tú solito matemática —le dije dándome media vuelta y regresando sobre mis pasos, aunque mi casa quedaba en la misma dirección que la de Susan.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo, dejaré que me expliques matemática si tanto te interesa —dijo. Yo abrí la boca de puro asombro. ¡Este chico era capaz de darle la vuelta a todo lo que dijera y acomodarlo a su conveniencia!

— No sé ni por qué lo hago —dije rindiéndome y retomando mi camino —creo que es más para evitar que ahorques a Susan cuando regrese, pero realmente no me entiendo —añadí pasándolo y caminando sin desvío rumbo a su casa.

Cuando llegamos la casa estaba vacía como era de esperarse, la madre de Susan estaría trabajando. Malfoy dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa mientras tomaba un vaso con jugo de naranja y anunciaba que iría a tomar un baño ya que de lo contrario su cabello se arruinaría. _El estandarte de la vanidad_ dije para mis a adentros.

Pasaron diez minutos y no se escuchaba cambios en la parte de arriba, me senté en el sillón, quince minutos, empecé a hacer zaping en la televisión, veinte minutos, aún se escuchaba el agua correr, treinta minutos, decidí hacer algunos poporopos en el microondas ya que había encontrado una buena película, 40 minutos. ¿Malfoy pretendía convertirse en pato?

Una hora después escuché a Malfoy descender las escaleras, yo me había acomodado en el sillón y entretenido de lo lindo con la película que en ese momento estaba en lo mejor.

— ¿Qué ves? —dijo tirándose en el sillón y raptando el tazón de palomitas.

— La carrera del destino, de la muerte o algo así, no puse atención —dije estirando la mano para tomar palomitas, el acercó el tazón para que lo hiciera. Fue allí que lo vi. Vestía una playera sin mangas y unos pantalones deportivos, aun tenia el cabello mojado, ahora libre de manchas azules. Entre mi asombro me di cuenta que era la primera vez que veía a Malfoy con una camisa sin mangas, sus brazos reflejaban su palidez.

¿Qué me ves? —dijo al notar que no tomaba palomitas.

— Es raro verte sin tus clásicas camisas de vestir manga larga —le dije encogiéndome de hombros y esperando que el color de mi cara no reflejara mis pensamientos.

— Si bueno, no puedo andar luciendo esto por todos lados —dijo mientras movía en el aire su antebrazo izquierdo. ¡Claro! Allí estaba la calavera con la serpiente enroscada — ¿Imaginas si nuestro querido director se llegara a dar cuenta? ¡Es capaz que me acusa de pertenecer a alguna pandilla o algo así! —Reflexionó un poco lo que dijo y añadió con sarcasmo — no estaría tan equivocado después de todo.

Recordé el significado de su tatuaje, una marca que los identificaba como mortífagos, seguidores del Señor Oscuro. Nos quedamos en silencio un rato mientras en la película mostraban una persecución inverosímil. El protagonista realizaba acrobacias increíbles en una motocicleta a máxima velocidad mientras era atacado con todo tipo de armas.

— Me gusta esa cosa —dijo de repente Malfoy, se había acomodado de tal manera que parecía estar más acostado que sentado en el sillón.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿La moto? —dije yo, que no estaba en mejor posición, literalmente tirada en el otro sillón.

—Si, esa moto, ¡es veloz y se puede hacer cosas impresionantes en ella! —dijo aun viendo la televisión, donde con un derrape impresionante el protagonista se detuvo y se quitó el casco de forma teatral en medio de una nube de polvo.

— No creas todo lo que ves en la televisión, esos son acróbatas profesionales, además usan efectos especiales increíbles —dije con voz de sabelotodo.

— Sea como sea ¡Me gusta esa moto! Creo que necesito un medio de transporte ahora que Susan ha decidido dejarme abandonado a mi suerte en este mundo. Y como no puedo utilizar mi escoba —dijo y soltó un sonoro suspiro.

¿Puedo verla? —dije sentándome repentinamente en el sofá.

— ¿Qué cosa? —dijo Malfoy enderezándose un poco de su posición ante el entusiasmo de mi voz.

— ¡Tu escoba! — Le dije como si fuese lo más obvio — no me imagino una escoba voladora, no la logro visualizar.

Sabía que mi loca idea no le gustaría y me mandaría a freír espárragos con alguna de sus frases incoherentes que incluyera algún hechizo, pero me sorprendió cuando dijo.

— Mmm, si gustas —y apuntando su varita, salida de no sé donde, hacia las escaleras añadió— Accio Nimbus 2001.

Un ruido se escuchó arriba junto con un golpe y luego rápida con una flecha bajo zumbando por las escaleras y se detuvo frente a Malfoy con palo completamente horizontal. Una escoba negra levitaba como a medio metro del suelo. Me levanté de un salto y me acerqué emocionada, jamás pensé que Malfoy me permitiría acercarme a sus cosas.

Pasé una mano por debajo de la escoba, bueno, tenía que comprobar que realmente estaba levitando, nada la detenía, casi me ponía a aplaudir. Las ramitas estaban completamente alineadas y en el mango en letras plateadas estaba la palabra _Nimbus 2001_.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Realmente esta volando? —Dije pasando la mano sobre la escoba pero sin tocarla, estaba tan pulida que me daba miedo mancharla con mis huellas— ¡Impresionante! —dije volteándolo a ver, su rostro estaba desencajado, parecía estar entre un conflicto interno, pero al notar que yo lo veía se recompuso en un segundo.

— Claro —dijo Malfoy estirando la mano para tomarla, a su contacto la escoba dejo de levitar, Malfoy la paró a su lado —deberíamos ponernos a estudiar —dijo ya sin el ánimo amistoso.

— ¡Oh! Esta bien, para eso vine —dije regresando a la realidad, con la película y luego con la escoba se me había olvidado a que había venido.

Susan regresó a eso de las ocho, su madre había preparado la cena y amablemente me había invitado a quedarme al enterarse que mi madre no llegaba hasta las diez aproximadamente. Se sorprendió mucho cuando escuchó que yo pasaba sola casi todo el día. Me invitó a visitarla más seguido y hasta me ofreció que fuera a cenar todos los días, no le parecía que yo comiera sola. Cordial pero tajantemente le dije que no. No me imaginaba de arrimada todos los días en casa de Susan. Me gustaba mi casa y mis cenas tranquilas.

Susan se ofreció para llevarme a casa, así podríamos platicar un rato. Desde que Malfoy había venido siempre lo teníamos como sombra permanente.

— ¿Qué tal te fue? —dije para entablar charla, sabia que Susan se moría de contarme los detalles.

— Pues te diré… ¡me fue genial! ¡Eric es tan lindo! — y se sumió en una descripción de lo que había hecho en la tarde y de los detalles que Eric tenía con ella, luego de unos diez minutos preguntó como quien no quiere — ¿Y tú, que tal con mi primo? ¿Ya hicieron las pases?

— Pues te diré que hemos quedado a mano —dije riéndome un poco ya que eso mismo le había dicho a Malfoy cuando se negó rotundamente a pedir disculpas— teñirlo de azul borró la mayoría de sus bromas.

— ¡Así que si fuiste tú! —Dijo Susan soltando una carcajada — ¡ay bueno! digamos que se lo merecía, me ha hecho la vida imposible.

—Pensé que tú no te dejabas de él —le dije agradeciendo desviar el tema nuevamente a ella.

— Si, no me dejo, pero los Malfoy tendemos a ser más tercos que una mula. No quita el dedo del renglón, te agradezco que no le digas donde ando a la hora de la comida, ¿lo imaginas respirándome sobre la nuca si me llego a sentar en público con Eric? —dijo fingiendo un escalofrío, aunque luego hizo una sonrisa picara y añadió— aunque no te niego que me encanta hacerlo rabiar.

— Bueno, creo que él se sentía solo. Aunque sí, es un terco empedernido. Me mostró su escoba —le dije de improviso.

— ¿Qué hizo que? —dijo Susan pegando tal kimonazo que casi se encuneta.

— Me enseño su nimbus, es increíble como vuela, no lo podía creer —dije recordando como la escoba se mantenía en suspenso en el aire.

— Realmente se siente solo —dijo Susan abriendo los ojos como platos— no pensé que cediera a eso, ya sabes como es con eso de la pureza de sangre, muggles y el siendo el rey de todo.

— Bueno, luego me hizo una cara rara, pero no le di mucha importancia. —dije encogiéndome de hombros, luego pensaría como descifrar el rostro de Malfoy, en ese momento tenía otras cosas que pensar— bueno, nos veremos mañana, gracias por el aventón.

— No hay problema, tú siempre me cubres las espaldas. —dijo Susan sonriendo amablemente.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, quería pedirte un favor —dije cuando bajaba y volteando a verla añadí— necesito que me acompañes de compras, tienes razón, mi guardarropa esta oxidado.

— ¡Con mucho gusto! Ya verás las preciosidades de cosas que conseguiremos en la boutique —dijo emocionada como si le hubiera dicho que mañana es navidad.

— amm, pues no pensaba ir a las boutiques que tú acostumbras, pensaba ir al centro comercial —le dije con una cara de disculpa. Sabía que Susan solo vestía de diseñador, pero mi presupuesto sufriría un colapso si hacía lo mismo, con una blusa de Susan podía comprar tres pantalones míos.

— Pues no te diré que me da gusto, si vas a cambiar deberías hacerlo bien —me dijo con reproche.

— Lo resolveremos luego —le dije para no contradecirla, ya me las apañaría para arrastrarla al centro comercial, pero hoy ya era tarde. — Nos vemos mañana.

— ¡No creas que se me olvidará! —me dijo cuando ya me iba. — ¡Gucci y Prada te esperan!

Conociéndola, sabía que no se le olvidaría, cuando de moda se trataba tenía memoria de elefante. Yo levanté una mano en señal de despedida y entré a mi casa antes que me hiciera prometer algo diferente.

El siguiente día fue un poco extraño, ahora tenía dos bandos de amigos y no sabía que hacer, no quería elegir. Durante las clases fue más sencillo, Oscar me habló desde que puse un pie en el aula de cálculo y charlamos a gusto hasta que llegó el profesor y tuve que irme a sentar, Malfoy me recibió con una sonrisilla torva que no supe si interpretarla como burla o como saludo.

El momento más difícil fue al momento del almuerzo, me lo encontré al final de la fila de la comida.

— Y Susan vuelve a hacer de las suyas —me dijo en tono casual sobre su hombro mientras tomaba una manzana.

—No me preguntes que ya sabes la respuesta —le conteste en el mismo tono.

— Algún día me lo dirás, solo tengo que ser persistente —me dijo levantando las cejas con arrogancia mientras pagaba la cuenta, yo lo seguí luego de pagar la mía riéndome de su arrogancia.

Llegado el momento el tomó camino a su mesa, ahora ya nadie se sentaba allí, todos habían aprendido que era suya, me tomó un segundo pensarlo, otro decirlo y luego de cinco segundos arrepentirme.

— ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros? —dije señalando con la cabeza hacia la mesa donde comían mis amigos. El observó la mesa y luego me devolvió la mirada. — No tienes porque sentarte solo —añadí encogiéndome de hombros.

— Gracias, pero paso. No me apetece comer en medio de una bola de muggles que me verán como bicho raro —me dijo despacio para que nadie más lo oyera.

— De acuerdo, pero cuando quieras ya sabes donde estoy —le dije y nos encaminamos cada uno a su mesa.

Me sentí extraña y a la vez confusa. ¿Por qué intentaba ser amable? Esa no era nuestra naturaleza. ¿Habíamos aprendido a coexistir? ¿Lo estaría presionando mucho para que compartiera con los demás? Talvez debería dejarle de insistir respecto a convivir con muggles y resignarme a que él siempre será un prejuicioso.

—¡Dianita querida! —dijo David solo me acerqué sacándome de mis pensamientos, tomé asiento intentando agarrar el hilo de la conversación, pero un momento después David volvió a decir— ¿no sienten como si algo faltase hoy? —Volteó hacia la esquina y luego regresó la mirada —que extraño, hoy no nos vino a saludar Malfoy —dijo en tono sarcástico.

— Es cierto, se siente raro, ya me había acostumbrado al momento de tensión —dijo Oscar viendo a todos. Yo preferí quedarme callada.

—¿Se habrá cansado de preguntar por Susan? —dijo Lucy viendo de refilón a Malfoy

— Déjenlo en paz, él no se mete con ninguno de ustedes —dije de repente— ni siquiera les dirigía la palabra o ¿me van a decir que ahora extrañan su presencia para incomodarme?

—Era un simple comentario, no hace falta que te molestes — me dijo David seriamente, lo que me faltaba, defender a Malfoy de los muggles, así que preferí cerrar la boca. Como diría mi abuelita "_en boca cerrada no entran moscas"._

—¿Qué te pasa Matthews? Estás de lo mas distraída hoy —me dijo Malfoy cuando nuevamente la pelota me pegó.

— No me pasa nada —dije secamente mientras lanzaba la pelota a la cesta, hoy practicábamos lanzamientos de básquetbol, nuevamente en parejas.

Malfoy tomó la pelota y se acercó, cuando estuvo frente de mí puso la pelota debajo de su brazo y dijo.

— Cuenta, sé que algo te molesta y hoy no he hecho nada para que te molestes.

Su comentario entre sarcástico, irónico y real me hizo reír, una risa falsa, vacía.

—¿Sabes? No me gusta sentirme dividida, y si nuestra umm, tregua me hace sentir así, no sé, realmente no sé que pensar. Hoy te defendí frente a los chicos —solté de sopetón y sin verlo de frente.

Malfoy se movió de su sitio y buscó mi cara. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Me dijo, no sabiendo si se refería a haberlo defendido o haberle vuelto a hablar dije simplemente.

— Ellos te tienen miedo.

¿Y tú? —me dijo, eso hizo que lo volteara a ver, solo había duda en su rostro.

— ¿Por qué he de tenerlo? Se que no me vas a convertir en sapo ni nada por el estilo —dije en son de broma.

— ¿Estás segura? —me dijo con una sonrisa torcida y antes que pudiera responder añadió— tú eliges a tus amigos y con quien estar, yo no te estoy pidiendo que los dejes y mucho menos que estés conmigo, no necesito que me elijas ni nada por el estilo, es más, si te molesta que me vean contigo pues simplemente me ignoras y listo.

Su monólogo me sorprendió demasiado. ¿Él estaba diciendo que yo me avergonzaría que lo vieran conmigo? ¿Dónde estaba su orgullo y pretensión?

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No supuestamente que me vean contigo es un gran honor y privilegio? ¿No sería al revés? Normalmente tú te avergüenzas que me vean contigo —dije cruzándome de brazos.

Se quedó callado un momento pero cuando iba a contestar el entrenador gritó.

—¡Malfoy! ¡Matthews! las platicas para el receso, es hora que practiquen no que platiquen.

Nunca había odiado tanto a ese profesor, pero después de esa interrupción Malfoy dio media vuelta y se fue a la canasta, luego no volvió a hablarme.

---------------------------oooOOOooo---------------------------

Ya saben que me gustan los comentarios XD


	15. La Trampa

**LA TRAMPA**

Mi nueva rutina era un poco extraña. Susan pasaba por mi temprano para ir a la escuela, en clase hablaba con medio mundo, a la hora del almuerzo me iba con mis amigos y deportes y la hora de salida me la pasaba con Malfoy, luego caminaba hacia mi casa o a la de Susan, dependiendo de cómo estaban los ánimos para las clases de cálculo, que se habían extendido a historia y ciencias. No sabía como los magos podían sobrevivir sin saber tantas cosas, Malfoy no sabía nada de física y no es que yo fuera una lumbrera en esa materia pero al menos sabía diferenciar entre la velocidad y la aceleración de un objeto.

Lucy, David y Oscar me atosigaron a preguntas cuando se dieron cuenta que Malfoy hablaba conmigo, su más grande duda era por qué era tan raro, comprendían que fuera arrogante, insidioso, pedante, orgulloso, narcisista y hasta un poco vanidoso, pero no entendían por qué se comportaba raro. ¡Si supieran que es un mago! Pero por más que les pedí que no le hicieran caso, que no se metieran con él y le dejaran tranquilo, insistieron en hablarle e invitarlo a sentarse en su mesa.

El momento fue cómico y bochornoso. Cómico por la cara que puso Malfoy cuando se vio rodeado de personas que pretendían ser amigables y lo trataban como si hubieran sido amigos durante toda la vida y bochornoso cuando Malfoy respondió.

—Dile a estas personas que no se dirijan a mí de esa manera, no estoy interesado en unirme a su tonto club de amigos. —Lo dijo con una mueca de asco y altanería sin dignarse siquiera a verlos.

—No soy tu mayordomo para llevar tus mensajes, ¡díselo tu mismo! —le respondí con los brazos cruzados mientras Lucy, David y Oscar mostraban caras desconcertadas ante la prepotencia de Malfoy de no dirigirles siquiera la palabra.

—Creo que ya me escucharon —me dijo y luego dedicándome una mueca que pretendía ser sonrisa se fue hacia su mesa.

Los chicos se molestaron conmigo porque supusieron que yo me creía superior porque Malfoy me hablaba y a ellos los trataba como basura, pero logré aplacarlos al recordarles que yo les había advertido que no lo buscaran pero que no me hicieron caso, y con un triunfal "se los dije" dejaron de molestarme y se enfocaron en un tema que ya me traía aburrida. El dichoso viaje a la cabaña del tío de David. Según los comentarios que escuchaba logré averiguar que era una casita de dos piezas que quedaba en una colina frente a un lago, junto a la casa también pasaba un río que desembocaba en el lago, el río no era grande, más bien era un riachuelo con piedras pero que formaba algunas pozas y todo estaba atorado de árboles y vegetación, además si se caminaba por aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos por un sendero que subía la montaña había un lugar que hacía el papel de mirador y que en el horizonte se podía ver la costa. Por las descripciones detalladas de un emocionado David podía hacerme una idea del lugar, aunque eso no ayudara a que mostrara entusiasmo, realmente no conocía de mucho tiempo a estos chicos. No les tenía la confianza suficiente como para irme a meter con ellos a una montaña olvidada por la civilización todo un fin de semana.

Como leyéndome el pensamiento Lucy dijo que se invitaría a Susan también, ya que Eric era uno de los que siempre iban. Seguramente a Malfoy no le caería en gracia que su prima se fuera con el novio por tres días al lugar más alejado del planeta. Pero no sería yo la que se lo contara.

—Podemos llevar carne y carbón y hacer una parrillada —dijo Oscar en uno de esos almuerzos donde la pasaban hablando del viaje y sus planes.

— ¡Claro! y luego terminaríamos Diana, Carmen y yo haciendo la comida mientras ustedes felices de la vida solo esperan para comer —respondió Lucy viendo mordazmente a Oscar, este le devolvió una mirada entre ofendida y picara.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de nosotros? —preguntó dramáticamente.

— ¡Te conozco Oscar Leonardo Duarte y sé que eso pasaría! —dijo Lucy apuntándolo acusadoramente con un dedo.

— ¡Arg! ¡No me llames Oscar Leonardo, suenas a mi madre! —exclamó él ofendido.

Se sumergieron en una discusión acerca de lo inútiles que son los hombres para la cocina donde Oscar perdió de sobremanera. Desde hace algún tiempo me di cuenta que entre ellos había algo, la manera en que se trataban y como se metían uno con el otro para luego terminar con Oscar diciendo que cambiaba un helado por la paz, me hacían suponer que allí había algo. Me dije a mí misma que ese no era mi asunto y que tenía mis propios problemas como para andar interesándome por la vida de los demás. Por ejemplo, coordinar con Susan mi salida de compras, ahora parecía no tener tiempo de nada excepto para Eric y no es que estuviera celosa, pero extrañaba a mi mejor amiga. Mi madre no colaboraba mucho en ese aspecto, también estaba ausente, se la pasaba en el trabajo y no colaboraba en nada de la casa, habíamos tenido algunas discusiones ya que nunca estaba en casa, si bien es cierto que en un principio la apoyé, nunca pensé que fuera tanta su ausencia.

Coordinarme con Susan era peor que solicitar una reunión con el presidente, nunca tenía tiempo, si no era alguna cosa de la escuela, era que tenía planes con Eric, el siempre presente Eric. Realmente empezaba a apreciar el verdadero valor de Susan en mi vida, no era solo mi chofer y boleto para los partidos, era mi confidente, la persona para los momentos de desahogo, con la que solía pasar las tardes de películas los sábados hablando de todo y nada, a la que podía contarle mis penas y problemas y siempre estaba allí para escucharme, cosa que ahora no podía hacer con la presencia de Eric. Y no es que se portaran mal conmigo o me hicieran de menos, es más, cuando estaba con ellos trataban de integrarme en sus pláticas, nunca me ignoraban, pero ya saben lo que dicen de los malos tercios.

— Mira Di, creo que no podremos salir de compras hasta después del viaje, tengo que ver lo de la obra de navidad, nunca creí que fuera tan difícil conseguir un buen Santa Claus —me dijo un día que como cosa rara volvía a estar sola, Eric había tenido un compromiso con su familia y se había ido temprano.

— ¿Realmente piensas ir a ese viaje? —pregunte viéndola de lado.

— ¡Claro! No me lo perdería por nada del mundo —expresó con una alegría tan falsa como las promesas de un político.

— Ya en serio, tú no eres de las chicas que les gustan las caminatas a campo traviesa, ni las selvas y esas cosas, tu eres más… —me detuve buscando un buen término que la describiera— sofisticada —concluí, logrando que me viera con una ceja levantada.

— ¡Claro que soy sofisticada! Pero puedo tener mi lado aventurero, ¿verdad? —dijo con un aire ofendido.

— Confiesa, ¿cual es la verdadera razón para ir? —pregunté, aunque hasta un ciego podía ver que Susan iría a donde fuera que Eric le propusiera ir.

— No soy tan maquiavélica para tener segundas intenciones —me dijo caminando más rápido e intentando evitar que viera que se había sonrojado.

— ¡Ajá! ¡Y yo soy la cenicienta! — añadí.

—Puedo ser tu hada madrina, ya tengo la varita —dijo cuando alcanzamos su auto, Malfoy ya nos esperaba allí— vamos Di, ¡anímate a ir!

— ¿A dónde van a ir? —preguntó Malfoy bajándose del capó del auto.

— A un viaje que organizaron David y sus amigos —le dije sin mucho ánimo, y dirigiéndome a Susan añadí — al cual no pretendo asistir, no se me apetece pasar un fin de semana perdida a saber en que lugar de una montaña olvidada.

— ¿Tú vas a ir? —dijo secamente Malfoy dirigiéndose a Susan.

— ¡Si! —contestó ella, dedicándome una mirada asesina, entonces comprendí que mi comentario sarcástico no le ayudaba mucho.

— ¿Y cuando nos vamos? —quiso saber Malfoy abriéndome la puerta del copiloto, me sorprendió su amabilidad pero su expresión asesina me hizo evitar preguntar el por qué de su comportamiento. Al cerrar la puerta lo hizo con más fuerza de la debida y me di cuenta que estaba intentando no gritar en medio parqueo.

— ¿Vamos? Tú no vas a ningún lado —dijo Susan metiendo la reversa bruscamente.

— ¿Y pretendes que te deje ir a sabe Merlín qué lugar con un apestoso muggle y su panda de vagos sola? ¡Olvídalo! —exclamó Malfoy inclinándose tanto hacia delante que ya estaba entre las dos.

— ¡No necesito tu autorización Draco! ¡No eres nadie! — respondió Susan apretando tanto el volante que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

— ¡Soy tu primo y soy mayor que tú! Así que eso me hace alguien, eres menor de edad…

— ¡No tienes autorización sobre mi! Mi madre ya me dio permiso de ir así que puedes decir misa que a mí me da igual, ¡este fin de semana me iré con Eric y sus amigos y tú ni nadie me dirá si puedo o no ir!

— ¡No vas si no voy yo! —soltó Malfoy acalorado.

— ¡Olvídalo! —gritó a su vez Susan.

Siguieron discutiendo todo el camino hasta casa de Susan, yo preferí quedarme callada, volvían los celos de Malfoy pero Susan no se dejaba de él, sabía que esas peleas se hacían cada vez más frecuentes y yo estaba en el medio. No sabía en qué podía terminar esa enemistad ya que siempre terminaban discutiendo. Los primos estaban colorados del enojo cuando llegamos, así que pensé que era mejor dejar el campo de batalla e irme a mi casa, había un cesto de ropa esperándome, así que aprovecharía la tarde para rebajarle un poco. Susan entró como un huracán a su casa que ni siquiera me dio tiempo de despedirme.

—Vaya, si está molesta —dije más para mí que para Malfoy— de cualquier modo, nos vemos mañana —añadí tomando mis cosas y despidiéndome con la mano, cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando él dijo.

— Voy contigo, si entro en esa casa habrá una bruja muerta.

— Si así gustas —argumenté, no tenía caso discutir con él, con el humor que cargaba más me valía no provocarlo o terminaría convertida en rana.

Llevábamos unas cuantas cuadras caminando en silencio cuando dijo.

— ¿Quiénes van a ir y a dónde? —parecía mas tranquilo así que pensé que era seguro hablar.

— Es la cabaña del tío de David, como a tres horas de aquí. En las montañas —añadí al ver que no comprendía— Irán David, Lucy, Oscar, Carmen, Eric y Susan —terminé, parecía como si estuviera dando el reporte del clima.

— Y ahora nosotros —dijo casualmente.

— ¿Nosotros? ¡Oh no! No, no, yo no voy, si tu quieres ir de perro guardián, allá tú, es tu problema, pero no me añadas en tus maquiavélicos planes.

— No pretenderás que vaya solo con ellos. ¿Verdad? —preguntó extrañado, como si fuera mi problema que le pasara a él.

— Tu problema —dije sin siquiera mirarlo.

— ¡Son muggles! —alegó, ya un poquito alterado.

— ¡Entonces no vayas y punto! ¡Así haces feliz a Susan y dejas de complicarme la existencia a mí! —exclamé en un tono alto y chillón en el momento que entrábamos en mi casa.

— ¡¿Estás loca? No voy a dejar a Susan sola con ese tipejo. Sé que aprecias lo suficiente a Susan para no permitir que le pase algo — me dijo. Noté su cambio de estrategia, intentaba apelar a mi conciencia para conseguir lo que quería.

— Que le pase algo a Susan, ¡claro! ¡Qué no te pase nada a ti querrás decir! —le respondí dejando mi mochila en un sillón.

— Nada te cuesta ir, además el aire libre es bueno para tu salud —añadió, una excusa patética a mi manera de ver ¿De cuando acá le preocupaba mi salud?

— ¡No me hagas reír por favor! — le dije dándome la vuelta bruscamente y apuntándolo con un dedo añadí— mira Malfoy, si dejé que vinieras a mi casa fue para evitar que siguieras peleando con Susan, yo tengo que lavar ropa, así que hazme el favor de no pretender ser mi sombra siguiéndome por toda la casa, ya sabes donde está la cocina, el control remoto y allí están los sillones, acomódate como quieras.

Luego de eso subí a mi cuarto y empecé a clasificar, afortunadamente teníamos lavadora, antigua pero aún funcionaba, pero había prendas que tenía que lavar a mano para que no se arruinaran o quedaran bien limpias, como la ropa blanca. Estaba agachada buscando una calceta debajo de la cama cuando una voz me sobresaltó.

—Deberías ser más ordenada — apreció alguien desde el marco de la puerta.

— ¡Malfoy! ¡¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Nadie te invitó a entrar en mi cuarto! — le dije al verlo avanzar y acomodarse en mi cama.

— Me aburro allí abajo, no me gusta eso de la televisión —dijo recostándose sobre las almohadas como Pedro por su casa. Lo observé detenidamente mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Absurda mentira esa de que no le gustaba la televisión, ¡pasaba viéndola cada vez que podía! Suspendiendo repasos cuando había una buena película, suspirando y deseando poder tener una moto de carreras.

—Si tanto te aburres pues busca oficio, ¿puedes salir de mi habitación? —le invité señalando la puerta con la mano.

— ¡Oh vamos!, no me interesa saber que hay en tu habitación ni andar averiguando nada de tu vida privada, simplemente no quería estar solo allá abajo.

No sabía si ofenderme por su tono desdeñoso al insinuar que mi vida privada le es poco interesante o sentir compasión porque se sentía solo, así que lo dejé estar en mi cuarto y no le dije nada, mientras recogía mi ropa y ordenaba un poco, él se acercó a la ventana y salió al balcón, allí estuvo hasta que le dije que ya había terminado, así que me siguió hasta el cuarto de lavado y se sentó sobre una mesa mientras yo metía la ropa en la lavadora y luego me siguió hasta la pileta donde iba a lavar la demás ropa, todo el rato pasó tirando comentarios con la intención de hacerme cambiar de opinión respecto al viaje, desde mi salud hasta mi lealtad como amiga de Susan y el no preocuparme por lo que le pasara a ella.

Mi madre llegó como a eso de las siete cuando ya había terminado de tender, ahora estaba en la mesa intentando hacer mi tarea de historia, digo intentando ya que los continuos comentarios del molesto intruso no me dejaban en paz.

— ¡Hola! ¿Alguien en casa? —gritó mi madre desde la puerta de entrada.

— ¡En la cocina! —Respondí — ¿y eso que llegas temprano? —pregunté, habíamos tenido una pequeña discusión varias veces respecto a su horario.

— ¡Oh, mi jefe se fue de viaje así que pude salir temprano! —Dijo la voz de mi madre desde la sala donde guardaba sus cosas. — Sabes que no me gusta que utilices ese tono conmigo jovencita, no vengo tan tarde porque me guste, es porque es necesario.

— Ya discutiremos luego ese tema madre, tenemos visitas —le advertí porque no me apetecía discutir frente a Malfoy, aunque mi madre no me tenía nada contenta.

—No me llames madre, es tan impersonal —dijo cuando entró a la cocina— ¡Oh! Hola Draco, que bueno verte aquí ¿Cómo está Susan? Hace mucho que no la veo —parloteó pasando hacia la refrigeradora para tomar algo, ella era una de las pocas personas que le llamaban por su nombre de pila, beneficios de la edad, pensé, talvez por ello él no le decía nada.

—Ni a Susan ni a nadie —dije sin poder contenerme. Ella no dijo nada, solo frunció los labios.

—Hola señora Mathews, Susan esta perfectamente —respondió Malfoy fingiendo no haber oído mi comentario.

—Que bueno, me la saludas de mi parte. ¿Y qué hacían? —preguntó echando un ojo a los libros.

—Intentaba estudiar, pero éste de aquí no me deja —dije sin pensar. Malfoy observó la situación pasando la mirada de una a la otra, cosa que a mí no me gustó, era muy astuto en algunas ocasiones.

—Voy a tener que regañarte Draco —observó mi madre fingiendo seriedad, Malfoy le sonrió y luego su rostro cambió, como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo brillante, me dedicó una mirada maliciosa mientras decía.

— ¿Sabe, Señora Mathews, que este fin de semana hay un viaje a las montañas? —dejó caer observando mi semblante serio. ¡Estúpido chantajista!

— No, Diana no me ha comentado nada —dijo viéndome extrañada.

— No he podido decirte nada madre, nunca estas para que pueda hacerlo —repliqué ácidamente. Estaba bastante molesta con ella porque nunca estaba aquí, ni Susan, ni ella, tan sulfurada que no me di cuenta cuales eran las intenciones de Malfoy.

— No empieces Diana, de cualquier manera pienso que esos viajes no son buenos, me imagino que no va a ir ningún adulto con ellos —dijo mi madre viendo como Malfoy asentía a su suposición— ¡La montaña! Con lo peligroso que es, me alegra que no vayas a ir Diana.

— ¡Yo no he dicho si voy o no a ir madre! —exclamé observándola atónita.

— Te conozco, sé que no vas a ir, no te gusta eso de andar por allí con una pandilla de chicos irresponsables —replicó ella depositando el vaso vacío en el lavatrastes, sin siquiera echarle agua.

—En primera no los conoces para decir si son o no irresponsables, en segunda, creo que merezco un descanso. Y un buen viaje me haría bien, distraerme de las tareas domesticas ¿sabes? ¡Ya que parezco más tu mucama que tu hija! —mi humor se estaba elevando y Malfoy permanecía callado en la mesa, disimulando mal una sonrisa.

— ¡Diana! No es el momento para que digas esas cosas, ya he dicho que no me gustaría que fueras… —expresó mi madre ofendida. Pero la interrumpí.

— Y yo te escuché, pero pienso ir, me lo merezco. Ahora si me disculpas iré a recoger la ropa —dije dejándola en medio de la cocina con la boca media abierta.

Recogía la ropa con más violencia de la necesaria, arrancando los ganchos de tender, haciéndolos volar por todo el patio. Estaba molesta con mi madre, molesta con Susan, y ahora molesta con Malfoy, había manipulado la situación al observar que estábamos enojadas para conseguir lo que quería ¿Como había sabido que mi madre se opondría? Y aun más curioso ¿Cómo sabía que me opondría a mi madre? Era fácil de manipular, y ahora tenía que ir a un estúpido viaje solo para llevarle la contraria a mi madre, bueno, también para librarme un fin de ella de semana, es cierto que trabajaba y mantenía la casa, pero bien podía ayudar un poco en el que hacer. Otro gancho salió volando cuando arranqué una camisa del lazo, este fue atrapado en el aire por Malfoy que salió de la casa caminando casualmente como si fuera la suya.

— ¡Desaparece de mi vista estúpido manipulador! —le dije lanzándole otro gancho que atrapó también en el aire.

—Siempre consigo lo que quiero —me respondió.

— Eso no me suena a disculpa —le dije doblando como pude un pantalón.

— Porque no lo es, no pienso pedir disculpas por nada —dijo colocando los dos ganchos tranquilamente en el cesto de ropa.

— Lárgate de mi casa, ¡no quiero verte! —exclamé, no quería desquitar con él todo mi mal humor.

— Si tú lo quieres, pero déjame decirte una cosa. No le reclames a tu madre que trabaje para mantenerte, ella es una mujer de negocios. Debes comprender eso. —Explicó agarrando con una mano la cuerda de la ropa.

— Y tú debes comprender que no es tu vida, no seas entrometido, ¡ya conoces el camino a la salida! —dije sin siquiera voltearlo a ver.

— En el fondo sabes que si querías ir, yo solo te hice un favor —replicó sin intenciones de irse.

— Mira Malfoy, no seas tan prepotente, no me has hecho ningún favor, no conoces la situación de mi casa y no sabes nada de mí, así que no pretendas fingir que lo haces por mí cuando ambos sabemos que hiciste que fuera nada más porque te convenía, siempre es lo que tú quieres, lo que tú necesitas, nunca piensas en nadie más, ¡eres un egoísta de primera! —Estaba realmente molesta, y lo que más me molestaba eran las estúpidas lágrimas de frustración que en ese momento se acumulaban en mis ojos.— Si fueras un poco consciente y menos egoísta, podrías ver que Susan realmente quiere a Eric y él también a ella, tus estúpidos prejuicios no te dejan ver eso. Para ti los muggles somos basura, gente a la cual se utiliza, indignos siquiera de poder fijarnos en los magos ¿Qué te crees eh? Abre un poco tus ojos y date cuenta que no eres nadie aquí. Ahora ¡lárgate de mi casa!

— No lo hago porque es muggle, lo hago porque no la merece y si piensas que nunca pienso en nadie más que en mí, es porque realmente no me conoces. Estás así porque te sientes sola, porque tu madre no está, Susan tampoco y no sabes con quien hablar. Te he visto, Diana, ahogándote tú sola. No creas que no comprendo eso, así que no me llames egoísta si me preocupo por mí, si tú no lo haces es tu problema, pero yo si me quiero a mí mismo. Y si me fijo en lo que los demás quieren.

Y dicho eso se fue de mi casa. ¡Genial! había hablado más de lo que debía, rematado con el único que tenía por compañía y ahora estaba molesto. Pero se merecía mi enojo, era un manipulador de primera, yo si me quería a mi misma, me preocupaba por mí, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué creería él que yo no me quiero a mí misma? ¡Claro que me quiero! Solamente lo dijo para incomodarme y desviar la atención de su manipulación. ¿Y según él quién merecía a Susan? Seguramente un adinerado mago con muchos negocios ¡Pues que tomara su magia y se largara lejos! Iría a ese viaje, pero solo para echar por tierra sus planes, si pretendía hacerle problemas a Susan y mantenerla separada de Eric no lo permitiría, Malfoy no sabía con quien se había metido, no le dejaría molestar a Susan y Eric, me ocuparía de que así fuera.

-oooOOOooo-

_Explicando algunas cosas, Draco es un celoso y medio y quiera que no, se siente en la obligación de proteger a su prima, en el próximo capítulo explicaré el por qué de tal sentimiento. Para los que lo esperan con ansias el próximo capitulo se titulará "la montaña embrujada" no es ningún título de película debo aclarar, ya se imaginaran de que se trata xD_

_Siguiendo, si bien es cierto que en un principio Diana apoyo y motivo a su madre para que consiguiera ese trabajo, ahora se da cuenta de la falta que le hace, le gusta su soledad, pero hay momentos en que necesitamos a alguien a nuestro lado, Susan se ausenta mucho y ahora su madre también, además que Diana siente que todas las obligaciones recaen sobre ella, porque su madre no le ayuda en nada, todo el quehacer lo hace Diana, todo eso se le acumula y lo expresa con su enojo. No ha hablado de nada con nadie porque su única confidente nunca esta sola. Creo que saben de qué hablo y conocen esa sensación de querer explotar porque necesitan hablar. Pero en este caso Diana no lo ha podido hacer, y tal como una bomba de tiempo, en su momento soltará todo su enojo. No es que sea mala hija, simplemente se siente incomprendida y sola._

_Sabemos que malfoy es un chantajista de primera y acomoda todo a su conveniencia, sino, no fuera una serpiente. Así que aquí manipula la tensión de las Mathews a su favor, pero todos nuestros actos tienen sus consecuencias._

_Próximos capítulos muchas revelaciones, ¿podrá Diana mantener lejos de Susan a Malfoy? ¿Logrará sacar eso que no la deja tranquila? ¿Es realmente conciente Draco de lo que sucede a su alrededor? ¿O es como diana dice, un egoista de primera?_

_Me gustaría saber que es lo que piensan que pasará en el viaje. Saber sus teorías._

_!Ya saben donde se dejan los comentarios!_

_besitos_

_bye_


	16. La Montaña Embrujada

**La montaña embrujada.**

Cuando le conté a Susan que iría al viaje se puso como loca y empezó a armar planes de que es lo que tenía que llevar, como nos iríamos y todo eso, hizo una mueca cuando le dije que no había podido convencer a Malfoy de no ir.

— Me va a fastidiar todo el viaje —dijo haciendo un puchero.

—No te preocupes— respondí colocando una mano en su hombro— Malfoy no te molestará, te dejará tranquila, de eso me encargo yo.

— ¿Qué es lo que planeas? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, yo solo le sonreí.

— No es el único astuto por aquí, además debo cobrarme algunas cositas que me debe— le dije levantando las cejas y haciéndome la misteriosa.

—Creo que me voy a alejar de ustedes este fin de semana, conociéndolos seguro rodaran cabezas. ¡Ustedes dos son igualitos!

Los chicos también se alegraron de que fuera a ir, el único inconveniente que vieron fue la presencia de Malfoy, aún estaban sentidos por el desplante que les había hecho. Lucy se portó amable al decir que intentaría no maltratarlo si volvía a ignorarla de esa manera y Oscar, condescendiente de Lucy, prometió no romperle la nariz.

Luego de asegurarme que llevarían un saco de dormir para mí y otro para Malfoy, continuaron con un sinnúmero de consejos sobre qué tipo de ropa llevar, fresca para el día y una chamarra para la noche, ya que por las fechas hacía frío a esas horas.

Y así, entre ajustes y desbarajustes llegó el día esperado, saldríamos por la tarde una hora después de terminar la escuela. Ya tenía todo listo y metido en una mochila grande. Después de una "plática seria" con mi madre, aceptó el viaje a regañadientes, diciendo que si algo me pasaba no sería su responsabilidad y buscando una explicación del por qué había tenido una hija tan terca y malagradecida.

— ¡Es porque me parezco a ti! —le dije cuando subía las escaleras la noche anterior, mientras ella despotricaba contra medio mundo. Eric pasaría por mi casa para ir donde Susan a recogerlos ya que el auto de ella no podría con el camino, era _"muy lujoso para terracería_" según palabras de David. Así que Eric llevaba el auto de su papá, un jeep pequeño. David llevaría el auto de su mamá, así nos dividiríamos para llegar. Unos bocinazos me indicaron que Eric había llegado así que tomé mi mochila y salí de la casa, no sin antes dejarle una nota a mi madre recordándole a donde iba y que regresaba el domingo. A veces soy diabólica.

— ¿Llevas todo? —Preguntó Eric ayudándome con la mochila— ¿cepillo de dientes? ¿Chamarra caliente? ¿Osito para dormir?

—Sí, oso incluido —le contesté, era muy molestón, con o sin Susan presente.

Susan llevaba una maleta doblemente grande y cuando le pregunté si había empacado media casa me contesto que solo había empacado lo necesario. Malfoy llevaba una mochila normal y cuando llegó se plantó entre Susan y Eric sin siquiera molestarse en ver las miradas asesinas de Susan. Poniendo en práctica lo que me había propuesto, jugué mi primera carta.

— ¡Malfoy! ¡Trae acá tu mochila junto con la de Susan para acomodarlas! —Le ordené, me hizo una mueca pero tomó ambas maletas y se aproximó— ¿Llevas todo? —le dije colocando la de él en una esquina.

— Claro —respondió secamente, me volteé hacia él e imité su semblante serio.

— ¿Aun sigues molesto conmigo? —pregunté sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Depende, ¿sigues pensando que soy un narcisista? —preguntó de vuelta.

— Tendría que consultar el diccionario para poder contestarte eso —le dije en broma— ¿Podríamos llevar la fiesta en paz? ¡Ay vamos! ¡Estaba molesta y rematé contigo!

— ¿Es una disculpa? —dijo levantando una ceja.

— Noouup —respondí levantando ambas cejas— es mera constatación de los hechos —añadí logrando que se riera por mi respuesta infantil.

—Ya veremos —me dijo colocando la mochila de Susan encima de todas.

— ¿Listos chicos? ¡Hora de partir! —exclamó Eric animadamente.

Luego de un pequeño problema de espacio en el que las rodillas de Malfoy salieron a relucir en toda su extensión, partimos de casa de Susan. El viaje fue entretenido, nunca había visitado esos lugares, había de todo, vegetación, pueblitos en medio de la nada y cuanto más avanzábamos más árboles y menos casas encontrábamos. Después de cómo una hora tomamos una intercepción y el camino se volvió terracería. Debo admitir que Eric conducía muy bien, aunque era divertido ver rabiar a Malfoy cada vez que se pegaba en la cabeza cuando el auto rebotaba en algún bache. ¿Quién lo manda a ser tan alto? La carretera poco a poco se fue estrechando haciéndose cada vez más inclinada, solo podía ver de un lado la pared de la montaña y del otro los árboles que se perdían por el barranco.

Llegamos luego de casi tres horas de camino, el lugar era tal como lo imaginaba, una cabañita, árboles, una colina hacia abajo frente a la casa y entre la maleza se escuchaba el sonido del agua correr, era mágico y la luz del atardecer le daba un toque espectacular.

— ¡Bienvenidos! —exclamó David desde la puerta de la casa. Noté que era bastante pequeña.

Empezamos a bajar nuestras cosas, yo agarré una botella de agua y tomé mi equipaje, buscando algo más que llevar para aprovechar el recorrido, cuando Malfoy tomo mi mochila también.

—Permíteme, yo la llevo —me dijo deslizándola de mi hombro y colgándola en el suyo.

—Gracias —le dije un poco extrañada —llevaré estas bolsas.

— ¿Dónde las coloco? —preguntó al pasar junto a las chicas.

— Dentro de la cabaña, creo —le respondí notando que las chicas me miraban raro. Susan estaba ya adentro organizando el espacio.

— Sí, creo que es mejor que coloquemos una carpa si queremos dormir algo cómodos—le comentaba a Eric cuando entramos.

—Me parece, ocho personas no cabrían aquí sin patearse unos a otros —respondió este— los hombres en la carpa y ustedes adentro ¿les parece? —preguntó a la general.

—Por mí no hay problema —le dije. — Dejen sus cosas aquí, así no habrá peligro que algo les pase.

— ¡Excelente! Iré a armar la carpa ¿Vienes Malfoy? —preguntó Eric, Malfoy se encogió de hombros y siguió a Eric, Susan me dio una mirada alarmada así que le sonreí y seguí a Malfoy, también a mí me sorprendió su actitud.

Los encontré junto a la cabaña mientras sacaban las varillas, David desempacaba la lona. Malfoy agarró una varilla y la observó no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer con ella. Me agradó que intentase colaborar aunque no supiera lo que estaba haciendo, así que me acerqué.

— ¿Necesitan ayuda? —Pregunté tomando una varilla igual a la de Malfoy. — ¿Cómo funciona esto? —añadí, así que Eric me explicó la forma correcta de encadenarlas bajo la atenta mirada de Malfoy.

Una vez que la carpa estuvo en pie el sol ya se había ocultado completamente, Oscar y las chicas habían encendido un fuego que alimentaban con ramitas secas, Malfoy observó el grupo y luego, como decidiendo algo, tomó una botella con agua y se fue a sentar en las raíces de un árbol lejos de todos y de todo, nadie pareció extrañar su presencia. Es más, Carmen lo ignoraba olímpicamente y parecía que ella era a la que menos toleraba Malfoy, con los chicos simplemente los ignoraba pero con ella se le notaba el desagrado, ¿serían sus pecas? ¿O sus rizos rojizos mal hechos? Luego de una hora la cena estuvo lista, llevábamos un poco de pollo frito, tortillas, frijoles y nachos, además de las gaseosas, así que cada uno tomó un plato y fue sirviéndose para luego ir a sentarse junto al fuego ya que la noche empezaba a enfriarse. Malfoy se acercó, tomó un plato y me miró. Evitando reírme de su expresión de sufrimiento le serví un poco de todo.

— Tranquilo, nadie intentará envenenarte — le dije en tono bromista, luego me dirigí al fuego y me senté entre David y Eric que se reían de Carmen que se había sentado en un hormiguero y ahora saltaba espantando a los bichos. Malfoy se sentó sin ceremonias entre Eric y Susan, que miró a su novio con la disculpa gravada en el rostro, Eric solo se encogió de hombros como diciendo "no importa" y empezó a platicar conmigo.

Era una persona muy amable a pesar de ser imponente cuando se lo proponía, me contó que su familia era originaria de Suecia pero que él había nacido aquí, así que eso explicaba el por qué era tan diferente, era de la misma altura que Malfoy, incluso más, aunque el tono rubio de su pelo era más oscuro, sus ojos azules distaban mucho del gris hielo de Malfoy y no tenían ese aire de prepotencia y altanería que destilaban los de Malfoy, eran más amigables. Mientras me contaba anécdotas de visitas anteriores a ese lugar me pregunté a mí misma que hacía comparando a Eric con Malfoy. Para reparar mi error me dije que era solo porque pensaba en la manera de evitar que éste siguiera haciendo tierra entre Susan y su novio.

Ya todos habíamos terminado de comer y cuando hacían planes para dar una vuelta al lago me levanté y tomé mi plato.

— Recogeré los platos, no me apetece caminar, soy torpe con las raíces y capaz que termino cayéndome al agua, no se preocupen, Malfoy me ayudará —dije mientras recogía el plato de Susan, cuando me miró le guiñé un ojo, ella se levantó enseguida y se alejó, interpretando correctamente mi guiño.

— ¿Qué pretendes? — Preguntó Malfoy cuando todos se fueron, sosteniendo una bolsa de basura mientras yo tiraba platos y vasos desechables en ella, no le contesté— ¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Pretendes impedir que moleste a Susan ¿verdad? —Yo me paralicé mientas tomaba otro plato, giré para verlo; me taladraba con la mirada y no pude evitar ponerme como tomate al verme descubierta. — No me respondas, no hace falta. Tu rostro lo dice todo. Los estuve escuchando —continuo acercando la bolsa para que depositara el plato que aun sostenía en la mano— así que es suizo ¿eh?

— Sueco —le corregí.

— Lo que sea, por lo menos es europeo —dijo deslizando las palabras.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? ¿Tienes algo contra los americanos? —pregunté poniendo las manos en jarras.

—No quieres que te conteste —me respondió con una sonrisilla pícara.

—Tonto —le dije dándome la vuelta, ya habíamos recogido todo.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó al ver que yo caminaba en la dirección contraria, dejó la bolsa en la puerta de la cabaña y me alcanzó.

— ¡Lejos de ti! ¡Así dejarás de pensar que ando confabulando para frustrar tus planes! —exclamé dirigiéndome al lugar por donde había visto desaparecer a los chicos.

— ¿Y qué pasó con eso de "_llevemos la fiesta en paz"_? —me dijo tomándome del codo y dándome la vuelta, lo observé con el ceño fruncido, entonces sin previo aviso puso una cara de cachorro abandonado.

— ¡Ahjj! Eso es de familia ¿verdad? —le dije llevándome las manos a la cabeza.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó extrañado por el cambio brusco de conversación.

— ¡Esa cara de perro regañado! —Le respondí señalando su rostro con un dedo frenético —Susan siempre la hace cuando quiere algo.

— ¿Y funciona? —preguntó nuevamente, mostrando una sonrisa torcida.

—Creo que es obvio que si funciona —respondí secamente, por lo que empezó a reírse a carcajadas, le dije que no se riera, lo que causó que lo hiciera más, así que intenté molestarlo un poco, pero solo lograba que se riera más, tomando medidas drásticas agarré una botella con agua y le aventé un poco, eso hizo que se callara ipso facto.

— ¡Oh Mathews! Esto te costará caro —me dijo con voz amenazante entrecerrando los ojos, yo empecé a reírme de su cabello que escurría por su cara mientras él deslizaba su varita hasta su mano, pero como lo hizo riendo no me dio miedo, hizo un movimiento y la botella salió volando de mi mano.

— ¡Uuuu! —le dije fingiendo asombro, mientras daba un par de pasos hacia un lado dejando el fuego en medio. — ¿Y ahora que harás Houdini? ¿Convertirme en sapo? — le reté.

— No me tientes Diana —dijo, mientras que con un movimiento circular de la varita el fuego se alzó dando una llamarada, yo di un salto hacia atrás mientras la llama regresaba a su tamaño normal.

— ¡Impresionante! ¿Es el turno del conejo? —pregunté alzando una ceja y sonriendo de lado.

—No, es el turno de la serpiente —respondió viéndome directamente a los ojos. El fuego se reflejaba en sus pupilas, le mantuve la mirada, pero no con reto, sino que era simplemente imposible apartarla. Unas carcajadas cercanas hicieron que saltáramos y rompiéramos el contacto visual, él dio media vuelta y se metió en la carpa mientras que yo avancé hasta la puerta de la cabaña y agarré la bolsa para amarrarla. Minutos después llegaron todos, venían de ver el lago. Yo estaba confusa ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? Los chicos comentaron la vista del lago pero yo dije que estaba cansada, así que me metí a la cabaña y me acosté viendo hacia la pared, así no me molestarían. No pude pegar el ojo en un buen rato. Al final decidí no darle importancia y me dormí.

El sol mañanero me dio los buenos días, Carmen ya daba vueltas por el lugar preparando todo, me levanté con dolor de espalda, si bien es cierto que una bolsa de dormir es suave, es muy delgada y no le quita la dureza al suelo. Lavé mis dientes y cara y me hice una cola en el pelo, el olor a café recién hecho me animó un poco, los chicos ya se habían levantado y habían encendido un fuego sobre el que humeaba una olla de café. Me acerqué dando los buenos días y me serví un poco, sabía a gloria. Tomé un pan untado con mantequilla que me ofrecía Oscar y comí en silencio hasta que Susan apareció unos minutos después y se sentó a mi lado.

—Gracias —dijo cuándo David le servía café.

—Si dormiste igual que yo me debes una buena disculpa —le dije a manera de saludo.

—No puedo decir que es como dormir en mi cama, ¡me duele todo! —exclamó sobando su cuello.

—Y todavía nos falta una noche —añadí sorbiendo mi café.

—Tengo que agradecerte que mantengas a Draco ocupado, fue un alivio librarme de él anoche —dijo sonriendo.

—Se me da bien distraerlo —le respondí quitándole importancia con la mano.

— No sé ni que darle para navidad, no puedo solicitar nada vía lechuza por temor a que la intercepten — me comentó bajando la voz para que nadie aparte de mí la escuchase, intenté no reírme por lo de la lechuza.

—Regálale una moto —dije como si nada.

— ¿Una Moto? ¿Algo muggle? —preguntó extrañada.

—Y que sea veloz —añadí. Al ver la cara de Susan me expliqué mejor— ha pasado alucinando con una moto por semanas, dice que sería tan rápida como su Nimbus. A propósito ¿Qué tan rápido puede volar una escoba? Porque las motos son velocísimas.

— ¿Una moto? —repitió Susan sin salir de su asombro.

— Ajap. Y hablando del diablo ¿Dónde se metió Houdini? ¡No me digan que sigue durmiendo el perezoso! —dije en voz más alta para que los chicos me escucharan.

—Pues lo dejamos en la carpa, creo que no durmió muy bien que digamos —respondió Oscar con una sonrisilla.

— Pues no sería el único—añadí para mí, tomando un vaso y llenándolo de café me dirigí a la carpa — ¡Malfoy! ¿Estás presentable? — pregunté deteniéndome fuera de la tienda.

— ¡Entra! —me invitó hoscamente, por lo que me agaché y entré por la abertura de la carpa, estaba despeinado, con ojeras y un humor de perros.

—Toma, esto te reanimará un poco —le dije dándole el vaso al tiempo que me sentaba en una esquina — ¿Tampoco dormiste bien?

—Hablan como pericos y roncan como leones… ¡y odio los leones! —exclamó abandonando la tarea de amarrarse un zapato para beber un poco de café.

— ¿Y no pensaste lanzarles algún conjuro que pusiera silencio? —pregunté inocentemente.

—No puedo hacer magia frente a muggles —dijo retomando la tarea del zapato.

— ¿Y yo que soy? —pregunté haciéndome la ofendida.

—Corrección, no puedo hacer magia frente a muggles que no sepan de la magia —matizó agarrando su vaso otra vez.

—Hechizaste a aquellos chicos que intentaron golpearte —argumenté tercamente.

—A esos chicos les borré la memora, creo que sería extraño que tus amigos no recordasen toda una noche —respondió con hastío.

—Si estaban dormidos no lo hubieran notado —dije haciendo que se molestara.

— ¿Hoy te levantaste y dijiste "hoy fastidiaré a Malfoy con preguntas estúpidas! —preguntó exasperado.

—Solo te hacía conversación —respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

— ¡Pues no me interesa! —concluyó tomando el vaso vacío y saliendo de la tienda.

—Creo que el café ya hizo efecto. Regresó el gruñón —comenté a la tienda vacía. Le di unos metros de ventaja y luego salí también de la tienda.

Estuvimos un rato más con los chicos charlando junto al fuego hasta que este se apagó y cuando el sol había calentado lo suficiente dispusieron ir al río. Dejando de lado la sudadera tomé la toalla y caminé con Susan que hoy se hallaba más platicadora que nunca. Me sentí como en una época lejana escuchando sus locuras y trivialidades, una época en la que no tenía problemas con mi madre, mi amiga estaba a mi lado y Malfoy y la magia no existían, pero de cierta manera saber que la magia si existía le había dado sabor a mi vida.

—Tienes que venir a ver la obra ¡he trabajado muy duro para ello! —decía Susan mientras pasábamos unas piedras, el agua corriendo se escuchaba más fuerte.

—Allí estaré Susan, ¡no te preocupes! —le respondí pensando en el tiempo que compartiría con mi amiga y no en las horas de aburrimiento mortal que pasaría.

Luego de unos minutos más llegamos a la orilla del río, había una caída de agua que formaba una poza poco profunda, en la cual los chicos empezaron a practicar clavados. Yo dejé mi toalla sobre la piedra y metí los pies en el agua. ¡Estaba fría como el hielo! Oscar tomó a Lucy de sorpresa y se lanzó con ella en brazos al agua.

—Yo me lanzo sola, gracias —dijo Carmen al ver que David llevaba las mismas intenciones que su amigo.

Susan se sentó a mi lado con los pies en el agua también, observando como Eric la acechaba.

— ¡Vamos chicas! ¡El frío se quita cuando se sumerjan, es pasajero! —gritó David sacudiendo su cabello mojado.

Cuando giré la cabeza viendo a cualquier lado menos a David, observé que Malfoy había venido también, estaba sentado en las raíces de un árbol unos metros río abajo leyendo un libro. Lo observé un minuto hasta que sentí el agua empapar hasta la última célula de mi cuerpo. Eric y Oscar se habían acercado y nos lanzaban agua con las manos. Viéndome tan mojada me metí por completo sintiendo como el frío aguijoneaba mi piel, luego de un minuto y tal como había dicho David, me habitué a la temperatura.

Nadé un par de metros hasta demostrar que mi condición física era deplorable. Estuvimos jugando un rato, platicando de todo y nada hasta que Susan llamo a Malfoy.

— ¡Vamos primo! ¡Métete al agua! —le invitó, Malfoy levantó una mano y negó con ella sin despegar la vista del libro.

—Sí, vamos primo, ¡no pasara nada! —le dijo Oscar en un tono burlón. Malfoy lo ignoró

— ¡Hey Houdini! ¡Hoy es sábado, te toca el baño! —le grité molestándolo un poco también. Siguió con su lectura meneando la cabeza un poco. Me di cuenta que había dejado la chumpa de su conjunto deportivo a un lado, mostrando una camisola de los Lakers.

— ¿De cuándo acá a Malfoy le gustan los Lakers? —pregunté a Susan con total escepticismo.

—Yo le compré el conjunto para la ocasión —respondió sonriendo a modo de disculpa, eso lo explicaba todo.

— ¿Le tienes miedo al agua? ¡Primo! —le grito David en plan de molestar.

—Déjalo ¿quieres? —le dijo Eric pero David no le hizo caso, siguió molestando a Malfoy diciéndole cosas para molestarlo. Oscar se le unió y Carmen reía de las bromas.

— ¡Vamos primo! ¿O temes que se te arruine el peinado? —gritó por último David, sentí el cambio en el ambiente cuando Malfoy cerró el libro sin levantar la vista.

— ¡Oh, ya se molestó! —exclamó burlonamente Carmen.

—Cállate Carmen, no colabores tanto —le dije con sarcasmo, ella solo me vio extrañada mientras Susan se mostraba molesta. Malfoy se había parado y caminaba con el libro en la mano, se detuvo junto a nosotros como dudando si debía o no hablar, luego volteó a vernos, su rostro destilaba orgullo pero sobre todo irritación.

—No me baño no porque se me arruine el peinado, sino porque no me gusta mezclarme con la gente vulgar y corriente y mucho menos bañarme en la misma agua —dijo con toda la arrogancia de la que era capaz y luego volteándonos a ver a Susan y a mi añadió. —Sin ofender Chicas— luego se fue por el mismo sendero por el que habíamos llegado.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, yo estaba evitando que la quijada se me cayera al agua y Susan estaba inerte.

— ¿Nos llamó vulgares y corrientes? —preguntó Lucy reaccionando antes que otros.

—Así parece —le respondí.

— ¿Eso de su brazo era una… calavera? —preguntó Carmen como dudando de lo que había visto.

—A mí me pareció una serpiente —comentó David rascándose la cabeza.

— ¿Tiene un tatuaje de una calavera y una serpiente en su brazo? —Exclamó Lucy incrédula — Eso me parece más propio de vagos no de personas tan arrogantes y altaneras como él.

— ¿Tu primo pertenecía a alguna pandilla en Londres, Susan? —preguntó Eric un poco confundido. La mencionada cerró los ojos un momento y luego empezó a caminar fuera del agua sin decir nada, tomó su toalla y desapareció entre los árboles. La observé irse y luego regresé la vista a los chicos que me veían como si esperaran algo.

—Me imagino que fue a hablar con él —comenté, me di cuenta que esperaban más explicación, inhalé y saqué sonoramente el aire que tenía dentro armándome de paciencia— miren, si dijo lo que dijo es porque ustedes lo provocaron.

— ¿Qué? —chilló Carmen ofendida.

—Él estaba tranquilito allí leyendo su libro y ustedes tenían que molestarlo —dije haciendo ademanes con las manos.

— ¡Tú también lo molestaste! —me acusó Lucy.

—Si bueno, yo lo molesto a diario, no es algo nuevo ni lo ofende —dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo— además, ¿a ustedes que les interesa lo que fue, es o dejo de ser? ¡Argh! —dije fastidiada dando media vuelta y saliendo del río, tomé mi toalla y vi la chumpa de Malfoy tirada al pie del árbol. La tomé también y me fui al campamento pensando que jamás me volverían a invitar a ese lugar, es más, creo que tendría que pedirle a Malfoy que me dejase sentar en su mesa ya que no sería bienvenida en la anterior. Unos pasos hicieron que volteara para descubrir que Eric me seguía.

—No te preocupes, estuvo bien que les pararas la máquina, a veces se pasan y necesitan a alguien que los aterrice —me dijo con la disculpa grabada en el rostro, yo solo me encogí de hombros. Caminamos unos metros más y luego nos encontramos a una Susan totalmente sulfurada.

—Habla tú con él, yo no puedo más, ¡ahhh! —Exclamó al tiempo que golpeaba una rama con la mano— ¡te juro que si vuelve a decirme algo lo convierto en algo feo y viscoso!

—Susan… —le susurré a modo de advertencia pero no me hizo caso.

— ¡Lo haré añicos y tomaré las partes y las enviaré para navidad a los mortífagos! —continuó expresando su enojo.

— Cielo ¿de qué hablan? ¿Mortífagos? —preguntó Eric extrañado. Susan reaccionó al momento y se quedó sin habla, había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

—En el antiguo colegio de Malfoy había Piratas y Mortífagos —expliqué diciendo lo primero que se me cruzó por la mente —ya sabes cómo son los ingleses y sus equipos, ¿Por qué no llevas a Susan a caminar un rato mientras veo si puedo calmar a la fiera? —pregunté sonriendo estúpidamente, aún un poco confundido Eric rodeó los hombros de Susan y desaparecieron rumbo al río.

Encontré a Malfoy en medio del campamento con la varita desenvainada, tiraba hechizos a diestra y siniestra, uno casi me pega cuando se dirigió a la carpa, que tembló un poco para luego quedarse quieta.

—Pensé que no debías hacer magia frente a muggles— le dije acercándome con las manos en alto—debes tener cuidado por si alguien más te ve.

— ¡Ya verán esos muggles de pacotilla y esa bruja mediocre! ¡Amenazarme a Mí! ¡A mí que era parte de las filas del Señor Tenebroso! ¿Qué puede hacer ella contra mí? y esos estúpidos renacuajos ¡Podría convertirlos en palillos de dientes si quisiera! Burlarse de un Malfoy, ya verán cuando sus cosas cobren vida, ¡dirán que la montaña estaba embrujada! Y allí si veremos quien ríe al final —terminó lanzando otro hechizo con furia e ignorando mis advertencias.

— ¿Terminaste? ¿No te falto nada? ¿Algún zapato o alguna prenda que hechizar? —Pregunté con sarcasmo haciendo que Malfoy me mirara con furia, yo ladeé la cabeza y añadí — dejaste esto. — Su chumpa colgada de mi dedo índice, la vio un segundo y luego suspiró sonoramente. La tomo para después expresar.

—Me enerva que Susan los defienda, que insista en que los trate bien y cuando intento hacerlo… y además diga que es mi culpa que me traten así. ¡Te diste cuenta que ellos comenzaron! ¿Acaso es tan difícil que me dejen tranquilo? Pero ya verán… —dijo siniestramente.

— ¿No temes que te descubran? ¿No hay leyes o algo así? —pregunté viendo que ya estaba un poco más calmado.

—En este país la ley no se aplica como se debe, tiene muchas lagunas y es fácil no cumplirla —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, lo de la ley no me sorprendía en absoluto, si era igual a la muggle entonces los magos hacían lo que se les daba la regalada gana sin tener consecuencias de ello.

—Sí, bueno, espero que hayas dejado mis cosas fuera de esto —dije señalando el campamento, Malfoy me observó un momento abriendo un poco los ojos— Porque no hechizaste mis cosas, ¿verdad?

—Emm, bueno… —dijo rascándose la cabeza — ¿Cuáles son tus cosas? —preguntó con inocencia encogiendo un poco los hombros.

— ¡Malfoy, eres un caso! —le grite, con ganas de darle un zape.

Pasamos un buen rato desencantando mis pertenencias, me sorprendía la imaginación de Malfoy pero temía que lo descubrieran por sus travesuras, no quería estar en los zapatos de nadie esa noche cuando se desatara la magia.

— — — — — — — ooo000ooo— — — — — — — —

Hola a todos, bueno, este capítulo es la primera parte del viaje a la montaña, era mucho lo que tengo que contar aquí, así que mejor decidí separarlo en dos. En el próximo conoceremos las razones que llevan a Malfoy a ser tan protector con Susan.

En este capítulo Malfoy se muestra un poco más anuente a colaborar, se da cuenta del error que fue asistir a ese viaje ya que aunque lo intente —un poquito— los chicos no lo aceptan, es más, lo agarran de su puerquito y pasan molestándolo cada que pueden.

Al final Malfoy pierde el control y termina hechizando todo lo que encuentra a su paso, como venganza a los muggles. Se divertirá a costa de ellos. Diana intentará hacerlo entrar en razón pero sabemos lo cabezota que puede resultar nuestro querido platinado.

Lo de la política lo digo por que aquí en Guatemala se cumple eso de que "las leyes se crearon para romperse" no se como será en otros países pero aquí la política apesta.

Bueno, ya saben que me encanta leerlos y saber sus opiniones y propuestas. ¡ Ya saben donde se dejan los comentarios!


	17. La historia de Susan

**La historia de Susan **

Preferí no regresar al río junto a los chicos que me verían como bicho raro, en lugar de eso y luego de asegurarme que el grifo del agua no me mordería, me di una buena ducha. Malfoy se tranquilizó un poco cuando me convenció de no decirle nada a Susan sobre sus bromas preparadas para los chicos.

— Susan se dará cuenta que tu varita está involucrada —comenté viendo como un cepillo de pelo se movió cuando me acerqué.

— Sé que así será, pero quiero verla intentando romper hechizos rodeada de sus queridos muggles, ya verá esa bruja insensata lo que es desconsideración. —Decía Malfoy mientras devoraba una lata de atún con ensalada.

No sabía que tanto se habían dicho entre ellos, pero por lo que mencionaba podría imaginarme que no fue una charla agradable. Destapé una gaseosa y tomé un poco, sabía a jarabe de lo caliente que estaba.

— Permíteme — exclamó Malfoy apuntando su varita a la botella y un segundo después esta estaba exquisitamente fría, hizo lo mismo con la suya mientras yo acercaba mí bebida a los ojos para verla mejor.

— Hoy andas algo desatado con la magia —comenté como si nada.

— Ventajas de ser mayor de edad — respondió simplemente.

— Pero ¿no tienes diecisiete años? —pregunté confusa.

— Si, pero los magos somos mayores a los diecisiete —me explicó.

— Quisiera que aquí fuera de esa manera —me queje dándole vuelta a la argolla de la lata— así dentro de tres meses mi madre ya no tendría pretextos ni me saldría con el cuento ese de "_vives en mi casa con mis reglas,¡hasta que seas mayor!" _— exclamé imitando el tono de mi madre.

— ¿Sigues molesta con ella? — me interrogó mi acompañante.

— ¡Y tú no ayudaste mucho que digamos! —le espeté apuntándolo acusadoramente con el dedo, él solo rió y siguió bebiendo su soda.

— No te entiendo, ¿sabes? —Añadió al cabo de un minuto— estabas feliz cuando le dieron el puesto, la apoyabas, es más ¡le insististe en que lo aceptara! ¿Por qué ahora ese cambio? No es que no supieras que habría sacrificios, porque lo sabías, sabías que llegaría tarde, ¿por qué ahora te quejas de su horario? —terminó preguntando. No sabía que decir, aunque bueno, sabía exactamente que decir, pero después de todo… era Malfoy.

— ¿Cómo es que...? ¿Cómo sabes tanto? —pregunté al final intentando desviar el tema.

— Lo comentas con Susan, o bueno, solías hacerlo —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

— Pero creí que…

— ¿Qué no te prestaba atención? ¿Qué te ignoro? —preguntó alzando una ceja, yo asentí. — Eso demuestra que no lo hago, que sí escucho lo que dices… además, soy un mago no un sordo, es imposible no escuchar a Susan cuando suelta su monólogo — exclamó levantándose y tirando la lata en la bolsa de basura.— Ahora, si me disculpas iré a dormir un rato, ya que esta será una larga noche.

Y dicho esto desapareció dentro de la carpa. Como no me iba a quedar allí sola contando los mosquitos, tomé una toalla y avancé colina abajo rumbo al lago, el sendero por allí era menos pedregoso y más despejado, habían menos árboles y más prado por lo que extendí mi toalla a la sombra de un árbol bajo y me tumbé en ella. Lamenté no haber traído un libro como Malfoy, por lo que me puse a observar las nubes.

Nunca me había puesto a observarlas con detenimiento, siempre las creí estáticas en el cielo, moviéndose siempre en su misma forma, pero ahora que me fijaba bien, veía como se transformaban, se envolvían en sí misma haciendo formas graciosas, pude observar de todo tipo, algunas lisas, otras esponjosas, unas blancas y otras grises, pero al final, pensé, eran nubes, simplemente nubes. Observé como un trozo se desprendía de un sólido bloque y lentamente era empujado por el viento y se unía a otro integrándose tan bien a él que parecía que siempre había estado allí. ¿Por qué Malfoy no podía hacer lo mismo? Él era un trozo de nube desprendida por la fuerza de las circunstancias, y andaba flotando en el cielo ¿Por qué simplemente no podía unirse a otro? Se resistía a unirse a nuestro cúmulo, luchaba contra la corriente e insistía en volver a su cúmulo original aunque el viento lo impulsara en la dirección contraria. Él prefería ser un rizo solitario esperando por un viento que lo arrojara nuevamente a su nube que unirse a uno nuevo.

Aparté de mis pensamientos a las nubes y a Malfoy y observé la superficie lisa del lago, el sol hacía que brillara como un espejo y con esa visión me dormí.

Unos gritos lejanos me despertaron, me sentía desubicada. La noche empezaba a caer y yo no lo había notado ¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí? Recogí la toalla y caminé de prisa al campamento. Los chicos ya estaban de vuelta y armaban un alboroto.

Cuando llegué al campamento era un caos, cosas volaban por todos lados, una silla había mordido a David en el pie, mientras que una pequeña bolsa perseguía a Oscar que la espantaba con un palo. Todo me dio risa, ya que sabía que nada de eso les haría verdadero daño. Lucy gritaba mientras un zapato caminaba solo hacia ella. Yo sabía que lo único que haría era dar vueltas a su alrededor, pero sus gritos me causaron mucha gracia. Y en medio de todo el caos una figura hizo que mi risa parara al instante. Susan estaba de pie observando todo, se notaba que estaba furiosa, respiraba con dificultad, cuando de repente hizo un movimiento que me dejo helada.

— ¡Desmaius! —Gritó arremetiendo contra todo el que se le atravesara— ¡Petrificus Totalus! ¡Desmaius! — se le notó el dolor en el rostro cuando el hechizo impactó en un desconcertado Eric.

Di unos pasos temerosos hacia ella esperando recibir mi ración de maldiciones, me escuchó y se dio la vuelta, su rostro hizo que me detuviera enseguida, estaba desencajado de la ira. Apretaba tanto su varita que temí que se convirtiera en astillas.

— Todo esto es su culpa —siseó tan despacio que apenas logré escucharla —todo es su culpa —repitió viéndome fríamente.

— No te enojes tanto con Malfoy, solo estaba jugando — argumenté a favor del mago.

— ¿Jugando? ¿Sabes la cantidad de memorias que tendré que modificar por su culpa? ¡Es un idiota incorregible! ¡Un irresponsable que no tiene consideración por nadie! —gritó mi amiga dando una patada en el suelo, por lo menos había bajado su varita.

— ¿Vieron todo? ¿Los zapatos? ¿Las sillas? ¿Las sodas? —pregunté arrepintiéndome con cada palabra que salía de mis labios, Susan entrecerró los ojos mientras yo hablaba.

— ¿Tú sabías de todo esto? ¿Y no lo impediste? — Señaló acusadoramente — ¿Dejaste que armara este relajo y no hiciste nada para evitarlo?

— ¿Para evitarlo? ¿Cómo quieres que lo evitara? ¡Es un mago! ¡Me convertiría en rana con el simple hecho de proponerlo!

— Como si él te asustara. — Exclamó ácidamente. — Sabes que nunca te haría daño, no sé ni que tienes para dominarlo pero lo logras ¡Siempre termina haciendo lo que tú quieres!

— ¿Estás diciendo que esto fue mi idea? ¿Por qué haría algo así? La culpa fue suya y también tuya ¿Por qué no se llevan bien como dos primos normales?

— No dije que fuera tu culpa, y si el idiota ese fuera normal, todo sería diferente. ¡Estúpido Draco! Y se esconde como un cobarde, pero espera que lo vea, ¡lo convertiré en gelatina! —sentenció Susan.

— ¿No está aquí? —pregunté dándome cuenta de eso, allí tirados por doquier estaban mis "amigos" mientras que yo tranquilamente hablaba con Susan sobre su primo —umm ¿No les pasará nada a ellos? Digo, estar así, como estatuas, ¿no les afecta?

— No, pero mejor me pongo a trabajar, no puedo arriesgarme a que alguien recuerde algo, debería dejar que manden a Draco a Azkaban, así me libraría de él de una vez por todas — expresó siniestramente mientras se aproximaba a Eric que estaba tendido en el suelo.

— No te enojes con él —supliqué.

— ¿Qué no me enoje? ¡Mira lo que ha hecho! Mi vida era normal y tranquila hasta que apareció para fastidiarla, me arrepiento del día que mi madre lo dejo entrar en mi casa.

— ¡Susan! —regañé a mi amiga pero ésta no cedió.

— ¡Es cierto! Tú no sabes lo que es vivir con él, no sabes nada de mi pasado, no sabes lo que es tenerlo en mi casa y que me recuerde diariamente todo lo que pasó —exclamó mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y con una mano acariciaba el rostro de su novio.

— ¿Por qué nunca me cuentas que pasó? Si lo supiera tal vez entendería…

— No, nunca entenderías, mejor ve a buscarlo y encuéntralo antes que yo lo haga, o mejor, ¡que desaparezca! no lo quiero ver.

— No soy su niñera —me quejé.

— Pues por su culpa estas aquí ¿no? Además, tampoco quiero verte a ti, tú sabías todo esto y no me advertiste. ¿Creíste que sería divertido verme sufrir con esto? Talvez dijiste veamos lo que hace Susan que presume de ser una bruja. ¡Te confabulaste con él para complicarme la existencia! — chilló.

— Que injusta eres —le respondí sintiéndome defraudada y a la vez molesta— no sabes nada, yo nunca he pensado así, eres tú la que piensa así y no sale de sus traumas, tú eres la que tiene fantasmas, no yo, así que ¡no me culpes por eso! —grité a la vez.

Susan me observó asombrada por mi respuesta, hasta yo misma estaba un poco desconcertada, no sabía de donde me había salido ese argumento. Aunque tenía razón. Susan siempre solía estar tranquila, pero desde que Malfoy había aparecido, parecía que su tranquilidad se había esfumado.

— ¿Por qué te afecta tanto que Malfoy haya venido a tu casa? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto? —quise saber.

— Él tiene que ver todo en esto. Pero yo no te contaré nada, no quiero que sepas más de mí. Tú simplemente no comprendes lo que es ser una bruja, tú solo… solo eres una muggle — susurró con un poco de desprecio y decepción, su comentario se sintió como una bofetada, como un golpe en el estomago que me dejó sin aire.

Sin saber como, di media vuelta y me alejé del lugar donde una bruja me había lastimado más que una espada, mi corazón estaba atravesado por una. Me sentía defraudada, herida. Me adentré en el sendero que llevaba al río, mi tristeza daba paso a mi furia. Quería desquitarme con alguien, aunque fuera con las piedras. Quería liberar esa frustración que Susan había causado con sus palabras. ¿Por qué me sentía tan mal que me hubiera llamado muggle? Después de todo, eso es lo que soy, una persona que no tiene magia. Pero la manera que lo dijo me destrozó, me sentí peor que un bicho pegado en un zapato.

El sonido del río llegó a mis oídos, así que avancé con más seguridad hacia la pequeña cascada. La toalla aun iba en mi mano, lo que por una parte era bueno, ya que la noche estaba enfriando y no traía mi chaqueta. Me la eché sobre los hombros mientras pateaba una piedra hacia el agua. Una sombra se reflejó en el agua por lo que elevé la vista hacia las piedras que sobresalían entre el agua que caía. Allí, sentado como si el mundo fuera perfecto estaba Malfoy, observándome directamente mientras yo lo fulminaba con mi mirada.

— Susan está furiosa —dije como introducción.

— Lo sé, estaba junto a los árboles cuando llegaste. —Me contestó despacio. Noté algo diferente en su voz, algo que me costaba identificar porque se parecía demasiado a un sentimiento que hasta entonces Malfoy nunca había mostrado y que jamás se me ocurriría asociar con él.

— ¿Estabas allí y no saliste a enfrentar tus actos? Entonces sí eres como Susan dice, un cobarde —mi frustración poco a poco se convertía en enojo.

— De cierta manera lo soy, siempre lo he sido —respondió. Entonces me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba, ese sentimiento era una tristeza infinita que hacia mella en su voz, en su semblante y parte de mi enojo se evaporó.

— Hubiera sido de ayuda que salieras e intervinieras, Susan… — comenté, pero no pude continuar, un nudo cerró mi garganta.

— Te llamó muggle, y lo hizo con la actitud de un Slytherin. Con desprecio y arrogancia —explicó él mientras palmeaba una piedra cercana a la suya para que me sentara.

— Mencionó algo que me dejó intrigada —añadí, intimidada por su comportamiento y dejando pasar la pregunta acerca de los Slytherin— mencionó que tú tenías que ver en todo lo que le había pasado. ¿Qué quiso decir?

— ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué se fue de Inglaterra? —preguntó a la vez, colocando su cabeza sobre una rodilla.

— Una vez se lo pregunté, pero me dijo que otro día me lo diría, aunque hoy dijo expresamente que no me contaría nada. Me trató muy mal. Y se sintió horrible —confesé haciendo malabares para sentarme en la piedra sin caerme al agua.

— Lo sé, no te trató mejor que yo, pensarás que todos somos unos arrogantes narcisistas —me comentó sin su clásica sonrisa torcida.

— Bueno, contigo es diferente, sé lo que esperar, siempre me tratas de esa manera, así que ya no me afecta, pero ella nunca me había llamado muggle, se sintió muy feo. Me siento inferior… y no me salgas con que lo soy, porque soy capaz de tirarte al agua. —Exclamé amenazándolo con un dedo. — Pero no te desvíes ¿Por qué Susan dijo eso?

Me observó un minuto, haciéndome sentir como insecto en exposición. Estaba segura que saldría con alguna de sus frases de mago consumado, diciendo que era un secreto solo para magos y que no me entrometiera. Pero lo que dijo después me dejo sorprendida.

— Susan me mataría sí te llego a contar algo —argumentó tomando una piedrita y lanzándola al agua.

—Susan te matará por jugarle esa broma — le corregí haciendo énfasis en el tiempo y logrando que se riera, aunque fue más una sonrisa irónica que de felicidad— quiero conocer sus historias —le insistí intentando que mi voz reflejara mi sinceridad.

— No es una historia bonita ni con final feliz, es una historia larga y muy horrible —me advirtió clavando su mirada en la mía.

— La noche es larga —respondí manteniéndole la mirada y esperando poder dormir sin pesadillas luego de esto.

Dio un sonoro suspiro y cerró los ojos rompiendo el contacto, me quedé callada para no interrumpir sus pensamientos por lo que el único sonido que se escuchaba era el del agua correr.

— Esta historia comienza, creo, con mi padre. Existen muchas familias que creen y predican la pureza de sangre, así como la ambición al poder, mi padre era uno de ellos. Hace muchos años esta creencia era más fuerte, así fue como surgió un personaje estremecedor, alguien tan terrible que hasta el día de hoy muchos tememos decir su nombre…

— El Innombrable —comenté notando que mi voz fue un susurro, recordando la terrible historia que Malfoy compartiera conmigo la noche de Halloween. Tal vez fuera porque la noche estaba refrescando o tal vez por la inquietante sensación de que esta historia sería aun peor que la anterior, pero lo cierto es que sentí un escalofrío.

— Si —me contestó Malfoy abriendo los ojos y dejándolos perdidos en la oscuridad de la noche. — El Innombrable reclutaba a personas ansiosas de poder y proclamaba que el mundo mágico debía ser purgado, que se debían eliminar aquellas ramas débiles del árbol, por lo que muchas familias lo apoyaban, tal vez no compartían sus métodos pero si sus creencias, mi padre compartía ambas. —Escuchar la confesión abierta de Malfoy respecto a su padre me había dejado momentáneamente helada, lo que me contaba se parecía mucho a la época de Hitler. — Cuando el Innombrable desapareció sin dejar rastro sus seguidores comenzaron a ser perseguidos y encarcelados. Entonces mi padre todavía conservaba su posición de prestigio en la sociedad, tenía amigos funcionarios por lo que no fue acusado directamente pero las sospechas contra él eran muy fuertes, así que creó una estrategia para cubrir las apariencias y empezó a relacionarse con su primo, Víctor Malfoy, un auror.

— ¿Auror? — le interrumpí — no entiendo el término.

— Un auror es la persona que se encarga de capturar a los mortífagos, a los seguidores del señor Oscuro —me explicó aun sin verme.

— Tu padre era un mortífago y buscó a su primo auror —repetí intentando entender la mentalidad del padre de Malfoy.

— Una estrategia muy buena si lo miras cuidadosamente. Mi padre buscaba librarse de Azkaban, así que una amistad con los aurores no le caería nada mal, y a pesar de trabajar para el Ministerio tío Víctor compartía su creencia de sangre por lo que no fue difícil que las familias se llevaran bien. Mi tía también era una persona importante por lo que la familia en sí constituía una buena pantalla para tapar las apariencias. Conocía a Susan antes de aprender a hablar, crecimos juntos, haciendo travesuras, participando en fiestas, siempre juntos. Éramos casi hermanos. Dos niños de la alta sociedad inglesa que respeta las leyes y contribuye con el gobierno. — Exclamó socarronamente, intentando ser sarcástico pero me sonó más a tristeza. Luego guardó silencio un momento pero no me atreví a interrumpirlo por miedo a que se arrepintiera de seguir hablando. — Pero un día, cuando yo tendría unos ocho años mi padre me dijo que ya no podría seguir visitando a Susan, que su familia no merecía nuestra amistad. Me llenó la cabeza de cosas contra su familia y desde ese día no la volví a ver, hasta que entró a Hogwarts. Mi padre siempre fue una gran influencia en mí, sus palabras eran ley, por lo que tampoco en el colegio retomamos nuestra antigua amistad, ella estaba un curso por debajo y a pesar de estar en la misma casa, Hogwarts es un lugar lo bastante grande como para poder evitar a alguien si lo deseas. Cuando estaba finalizando mi cuarto año Potter llegó una noche herido, arrastrando el cadáver de otro alumno y gritando que el Innombrable había vuelto.

Sentí un nudo en la boca del estómago.

— ¿Has dicho un cadáver? ¿De un alumno? _—_Pregunté tan impresionada que me asombraba que todavía pudiera encontrar mi voz.

— Dijo que el Señor Tenebroso había regresado y que había asesinado a Diggory. Nadie le creyó, hicieron pasar la muerte del chico por un accidente y el mundo mágico siguió adelante como si nada pero cuando regresé del colegio para las vacaciones confirmé que Potter tenía razón. Mi padre actuaba raro, estaba eufórico pero a la vez se comportaba como si estuviera asustado. Mientras los días pasaban escuché una conversación con mi madre en la cual él le decía que estaban reclutando a otras personas y que el Señor Tenebroso le había pedido que buscara a su primo ya que él creía en la pureza de sangre y también seguía siendo auror por lo que supondría una fuente de información dentro del Ministerio, y así lo hizo mi padre. Pensé que volvería a ser como antes, que el Señor Tenebroso regresara no implicaba que las cosas cambiaran tanto. Solo Potter y el viejo loco eran los paranoicos que pensaban que era el fin del mundo. ¡Qué equivocado estaba! — exclamó mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello y luego levantó la vista al cielo, como pidiendo una explicación a su ingenuidad. — Me enteré que mi padre visitó al tío Víctor y que este había accedido a entrevistarse con el Señor Oscuro. Todo iba bien, para mí no había nada raro en eso, pero unos días después escuché decir a mi padre que lamentaba tener que asesinar a su primo, ya que no había asistido a la reunión con el Señor Oscuro.

En ese momento abrí mucho los ojos, sorprendida por la facilidad con que comentaba un asesinato, máxime si se trataba de un miembro de su familia muerto a manos de su propio primo. Me parecía tan horrible que me sentí incapaz de decir nada. Malfoy había enterrado la cabeza en las manos con los dedos entre el pelo, en una señal clara de desesperación

— Me asusté mucho, —continúo retomando el hilo — una cosa era un reclutamiento y otra distinta un asesinato. Así que busqué entre mis antiguas pertenencias un medallón que Susan y yo utilizábamos para comunicarnos cuando estábamos castigados y no podíamos vernos. No lo había usado en años y pensé que ella no lo tendría consigo, pero me equivoqué y luego de varios intentos Susan me respondió. Los medallones funcionaban como sus teléfonos, en una de las ventanitas podías ver a la otra persona y escuchar lo que decía como si la tuvieras frente a ti, así que le conté lo que había escuchado y le dije que tenían que ocultarse, después de todo, ella era mi familia, mi hermanita de la infancia. Al principio ella se mostró cauta y un poco recelosa pero después me dijo que no me preocupara, que ya estaban a salvo, que otra gente les había ayudado y que ahora estaban ocultos. Yo no lo sabía hasta que ella me lo contó y sentí un gran alivio cuando me lo dijo. Al saber que ella y su familia estaban a salvo me despreocupé de lo que mi padre pudiera hacer y seguí hablando con Susan por medio del medallón, recuperando esos años en los que habíamos perdido el contacto. Me habló de los avances de July, su hermana menor…

— ¿Susan tenía una hermana menor? — le interrumpí estupefacta, nunca me lo había imaginado.

— Juliet — confirmó Malfoy con la voz más triste que nunca. — Era una niña preciosa. Tenía unos dos años la última vez que la vi, por esa época andaría sobre los ocho o nueve. — Levantó un poco la cabeza colocando sus manos bajo la barbilla sostenida en sus rodillas, su mirada se perdió en la nada, como recordando detalles de otra época, los ojos le brillaron repentinamente por lo que aparté la vista y la fijé en un pequeño renacuajo que peleaba contra la corriente, al cabo de un minuto Malfoy volvió a hablar. — Llegados a este punto debes comprender que los aurores son magos muy poderosos, solo los mejores son elegidos y cuentan con un entrenamiento muy especial. Un auror siempre está preparado para lo peor y mi tío era uno de los mejores, intuía que de un modo u otro el Señor Tenebroso regresaría algún día, por eso desde que Susan pudo portar una varita él se encargó de que aprendiera todo lo necesario para defenderse. Le enseñó hechizos que la mayoría de los magos adultos no son capaces de realizar, no digamos sus compañeros de colegio, por lo que ella era un poco confiada al momento de meterse en problemas, nadie se atrevía a retarla. Entre nuestras pláticas Susan me contó la verdadera razón del distanciamiento de nuestras familias. Según mi padre, tío Víctor había fallado a su confianza, según Susan, su padre descubrió que el mío seguía en el mal camino, practicando actos oscuros, propios de mortífagos; por lo que, aunque no lo acusó ante el Ministerio, se alejó de él para que no influenciáramos en su familia. Puede que el tío Víctor estuviera de acuerdo con el discurso sobre la pureza pero hay ciertos métodos que él jamás podría compartir. También me contó que unos días antes su padre había recibido la visita del mío y desde ese día Tío Víctor se puso muy nervioso, lo que me llevó a asumir que no quiso unirse al bando del Señor Oscuro. Siendo auror me imagino que buscó ayuda con su jefe, un hombre de reconocido prestigio y sentido de la justicia, y así fue como desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra.

— Pero entonces, tú le ayudaste, no entiendo porque ella dice que tienes que ver en esto. —Exclamé confusa.

— Lo que yo no sabía, era que mi padre descubrió los medallones. Me escuchó un día hablar por medio de ellos y dedujo, escuchando escondido, con quien estaba hablando, y por medio de esos medallones, él logró dar con ellos. —Confesó Malfoy y su expresión me desarmó en el acto, era el rostro de un hombre devastado. — Que pasó exactamente no lo supe hasta el año pasado, cuando el Señor Oscuro me obligó a ver esos recuerdos, como castigo por los errores de mi padre y como parte de mi iniciación. Me dijo que sin mi valiosa colaboración nunca hubieran podido dar con el paradero de ellos. Un poco más de un mes después de haber salido de vacaciones hace dos años, mi padre tomó mi medallón y con un encantamiento lograron saber la ubicación de su gemelo, Susan lo cargaba puesto ahora que platicábamos casi a diario. Mi padre encabezó un grupo de cinco mortífagos, incluido un hombre lobo desquiciado que disfruta de morder niños.

—La hermanita de Susan… —exclamé con un hilo de voz.

—La puerta de su casa voló en pedazos y los mortífagos atacaron sin piedad, la niña estaba jugando en la sala por lo que fue la primera que encontraron, Greyback saltó sobre su presa antes siquiera que pudiera gritar y luego un rayo verde impactó de lleno en el pecho de mi tío, acabando así con su vida — contaba Malfoy con voz monocorde conteniendo el huracán de emociones que lo invadían, aun tenía la mirada perdida y supe que estaba contándome sus recuerdos. — No pudieron ni defenderse, confiaban plenamente en que su escondite era un lugar seguro y por eso no esperaban ningún ataque.

Me contaba lo que había visto en los recuerdos de su padre, como si el hubiera estado presente. Malfoy tenía el semblante serio mientras me contaba la historia, yo ni se diga, no había abierto la boca para nada, no podía, no sabría que decir. Era tan triste y a la vez macabro, tenía ganas de consolarlo, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que no lo hiciera, era mejor darle su espacio.

— July fue destrozada por Greyback, hizo con ella una auténtica carnicería en el sentido más literal de la palabra, fue mucho peor de lo que puedas imaginar. Cuando Susan entró en la sala ella seguía con vida, en medio de un enorme charco de sangre, mientras Greyback seguía mordiéndola. De allí viene su temor a la sangre, le recuerda eso. Susan no pudo reaccionar y entró en shock, su padre yacía muerto mientras su hermana menor agonizaba sin remedio, tal como estaba no había magia capaz de hacer nada por ella. Otros mortífagos la atraparon sin que ella se pudiera defender, era buena pero todo su entrenamiento no le sirvió de nada, había perdido el control desde que contempló la imagen de su familia así. Mi tía entró en el momento en que uno de los mortífagos abofeteaba a Susan para que hablara, ya que querían saber quienes les habían ocultado, querían confirmar si conocían a los de la Orden del Fénix. Una organización que lucha contra el Señor Oscuro. Descuidados, los mortífagos no se dieron cuenta en qué momento entró mi tía, enarbolando su varita y atacándolos sin piedad, pero eran muchos contra una sola. Al ver a su madre luchar, Susan reaccionó y se defendió también, logrando llegar hasta su madre, la imagen de su hija menor tirada en un charco de sangre mientras su asesino la asediaba hizo que mi tía se enfureciera y los atacara, mi padre había estado observando todo sin intervenir, apartado en una esquina, protegido por su mascara de mortifago. Cuando mi tía y Susan se defendieron, él intervino, quitándose su mascara y dejando al descubierto su traición. Descubrir a mi padre hizo que mi tía se detuviera un segundo, tiempo suficiente para que ya no pudiera escapar –En ese momento la voz se le quebró, las emociones contenidas querían salir, era mucho lo que estaba recordando, lo que estaba reviviendo como para que no le afectara, guardó silencio un momento y luego prosiguió. —Él las maldijo haciendo que madre e hija fueran arrojadas contra una pared, las superaban en número, uno de los mortífagos tomó a Susan del pelo y la aproximó a si, estudiándola, dijo que se divertirían un rato, que al Señor Oscuro no le molestaría, al final de cuentas las quería muertas. – Si pensaba que la historia no podría tornarse más espeluznante, me equivocaba, un escalofrío se extendió por mi espalda. Querían abusar de Susan después de haber asesinado a su familia, era una historia terrible como me había advertido. —En su furia, mi tía hizo algo que muy pocos magos han hecho y que han vivido para contarlo. Explotó su poder, se descontroló tanto que hizo volar la mitad de la casa, los mortífagos se esfumaron y mi tía no pudo desde ese entonces controlar la magia, ahora no puede hacer el más mínimo hechizo sin que pierda el control. El desbordamiento de poder hizo que los de la Orden del Fénix supieran que estaban en peligro por lo que acudieron a rescatarlas en el acto. No sé en qué estado las encontraron, mi padre huyó al ver lo que mi tía hizo así que no puedo saber exactamente que sucedió después. – Concluyó dando un largo suspiro para limar sus emociones que aun lo embargaban.

Haciendo acopio de todo mi temple intenté hablar sin que mi voz se quebrara, lo hice en un susurro bajo, así había menos riesgo.

— Pero tú no tuviste nada que ver en eso, fue tu padre el que los entregó — expuse un minuto después, con voz tan baja que pensé que no me escucharía.

— Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar pensar que si yo no hubiera contactado a Susan, nunca los hubieran encontrado — me respondió sin atreverse a verme.

— Pero tus intenciones eran buenas —alegué en su favor.

— Y por eso Susan me acogió cuando yo necesité donde esconderme. Porque recuerda que intenté advertirles, lo único que yo no sabía es que ya estaban ocultos. Ya una vez llegaron a ellos por mí, por eso se molesta cuando uso la magia descontroladamente, teme que las vuelvan a encontrar.

— Pobre Susan, que pérdida tan grande, nunca imaginé que algo así le pasara, nunca me atreví a preguntarle acerca de su padre.

— Con tu historia es comprensible, los padres son un tema delicado para ustedes. Para los tres en realidad, tampoco es que me sienta muy orgulloso del mío —mencionó, mirándome por fin. Me dedicó una media sonrisa, pero la tristeza empañaba su semblante.

— Verás que todo esto se soluciona, ella se encargará de arreglar las cosas en el campamento y terminará perdonándote todo. Ella siempre lo hace — argumenté confiando en la buena voluntad de mi amiga, aunque si lo pensaba bien, realmente no conocía a Susan, habían muchas cosas que no sabía de ella. Su mayor secreto había sido descubierto.

— ¿Crees que si regresamos en este momento ya esté más tranquila? —pregunté un minuto después. Malfoy me observó un minuto evaluando lo que había dicho y luego contestó.

— Mejor démosle un par de horas más — sonrió un poco por algo que se le ocurrió, una broma privada pensé, así que le devolví la sonrisa esperando quitar ese fantasma de tristeza que lo había invadido.

Me quede pensando un momento mientras miraba el río que se perdía entre los árboles, Susan había sufrido pérdidas muy grandes. No me había contado nada de eso y dudaba si lo hubiera hecho. Malfoy era cuento aparte, víctima de la situación, parecía ser que el simple hecho de apellidarse Malfoy le había traído una vida de sufrimiento. Obligado a vivir una vida llena de prejuicios y de creencias absurdas que no lo habían dejado disfrutarla plenamente, privado de la compañía de familia que lo quería, porque no me cabía duda que la familia de Susan lo quería mucho, su tía lo había admitido en su casa aún después de lo sucedido. Otra hubiera sido, se hubiera negado, pero ella lo acogió y le dio un refugio, entendía la tristeza de este, más que tristeza era que sentía que había defraudado a su familia, comportándose como un niño mimado que no controla su magia. Y yo que creía que mi vida era dura, nunca imagine que hubiera personas tan malas, con lo peor que me había tocado tratar era con idiotas como Daniel. No quería, después de todo, regresar al campamento, cierto que Susan me había tratado muy mal, pero después de saber su historia, no sabría como tratarla.

Hay momentos en que las palabras sobran, por lo que nos quedamos allí, en silencio, escuchando el rumor del agua correr. Por mi parte, meditando lo que había escuchado, y supe, sin saber muy bien como, que Malfoy se había liberado de un peso al expiar sus culpas. Suspiré sonoramente y me recosté para observar el firmamento, esa noche sin luna, donde las estrellas eran las únicas que lo adornaban.

—oooOOOooo—

Bueno, eso ha sido todo, bastante largo así que no merezco fusilamiento. Se que a estas alturas muchas personas me odian por la manera en que Susan trató a Diana, pero era de esperar, ella estaba enojada y Diana nunca la había visto así. Me gustaría saber mucho su opinión, ya que en la mía, este es uno de los capítulos, sino es que el capitulo, mas importante de la historia, donde se entiende el por que de la misma. Si tienen alguna duda, no teman preguntar.


	18. A lo Muggle

**A lo Muggle**

El día había sido extremadamente largo, estaba muerta de cansancio pero sin sueño, por lo que me permití divagar y repasar todo lo que me había pasado ese fin de semana. Era increíble suponer que lo que había empezado por un capricho de Malfoy se había convertido en un acto caótico de magia para luego transformarse en confesiones sobre el terrible pasado de mi amiga.

La historia de Susan había logrado que permaneciera un buen rato tumbada sobre las piedras observando las estrellas y analizando cada parte con especial cuidado, Malfoy estaba igual de callado, hasta el punto que llegué a pensar que se había quedado dormido.

— ¿Por eso eres tan sobre protector con ella? —pregunté de repente, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. — ¿Por eso te comportas como un idiota con Eric? —añadí bromeando.

—No quiero que sufra más. Aunque alguien como él no podría dañarla físicamente, sí puede hacerlo emocionalmente —mencionó más tranquilo.

—Pensé que era porque él es muggle, supuse que lo creías poco para ella —comenté sentándome y arrancando una hierbita que había logrado hacerse sitio en un espacio seco de la piedra.

—Ya ves lo que los prejuicios de sangre logran hacer. Solo me agarré del argumento para intentar impedirlo, para que recordara cosas; pero creo que lo único que logré es alejarla de mí —confesó observando sus zapatos.

—Eso que no te quepa duda, creo que lo mejor es que dejes de fastidiarla tanto y que la apoyes. Eric ha demostrado que la quiere, se comporta lo mejor que puede contigo, pero no le das la oportunidad —le regañé con un dedo, aunque mi intento de molestarlo solo consiguió que se riera.

—Aún no me dices donde se mete para el almuerzo —me acusó—. ¿Por qué se esconde de mí?

—Para no ver tu carota enojada tal vez —respondí hablando atropelladamente, pero aun así me entendió.

Noté cuando entrecerró los ojos y su actitud no me gustó nada, conocía demasiado bien esa mirada para saber que mi último comentario traería consecuencias. No se hicieron esperar porque un segundo después sentí el agua helada mojar mi cabeza. Vi la mano de Malfoy regresar a su sitio aun escurriendo el líquido, y cuando le alegué por haberme mojado simplemente respondió.

—Anoche me mojaste tú. Tenía que regresarte la broma.

— ¡Pero esta está fría! —grité intentando tirarle agua a él.

Pero tenía buenos reflejos por lo que mi intento de mojarlo no funcionó. Solo logré que me tirara más agua. Él se había parado ágilmente y ahora estaba agachado sobre la piedra con las manos metidas en el río, listo para empaparme. Intenté pararme también pero lo hice demasiado rápido y sin cuidado por lo que me deslicé y caí sentada en la misma piedra, haciendo que mis pies chapotearan dentro del agua. Él se rió con ganas de mi error, aproveché su distracción para tirarle agua logrando impactarle en la cara, y ayudándome con las manos me paré haciendo que la toalla cayera de mi hombro y se empapara. Metí la mano y tomé la prenda por una esquina en el momento justo para que me sirviera como escudo a las manotadas de agua que ahora me lanzaba.

— ¡Oye!, ¡yo te tiré un poquito y tú me tiraste conjuros! —alegué, haciendo de la toalla empapada mi escudo.

— ¿No has escuchado de las ganancias en las transacciones? ¡Te la estoy devolviendo con creces! —exclamó al momento que intentaba seguirme sobre las rocas.

Cuando levanté un pie para tirarle agua, dado que mis zapatos ya estaban empapados, él hizo un mal movimiento y cayó de lleno en el agua. Ahora fue mi turno de reírme, preparé mi huida caminando con cuidado hacia la orilla.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡No huirás tan fácil! —exclamó parándose ágilmente y caminando a través del agua dándome alcance rápidamente.

Intenté huir pero no pude, me tomó de la cintura y me arrojó sin cuidado a la poza poco profunda donde minutos antes él había caído, con la toalla aun en las manos no pude impedir caer acostada y empaparme hasta la última pestaña, emergí al momento que exclamaba:

—Ahora estamos iguales.

Se retiró el pelo empapado de la cara con toda la dignidad que le permitió el hecho de ir chapoteando hacia la orilla. Me paré como pude y caminé tras de él, dando la pelea de agua como terminada.

Cuando llegamos al campamento una tranquilidad inusual reinaba, imaginé que por lo menos Susan nos estaría esperando pero no había nadie. No tenía ganas de entrar en la cabaña así que caminé como sentenciada a muerte hacia la puerta, dentro todos dormían placidamente. Me giré para despedirme de Malfoy y pude darme cuenta que estaba en la misma posición que yo en la entrada de la tienda. Me dieron ganas de reírme de la situación, dándole una sonrisa me despedí con la mano y entré. Susan dormía —o al menos fingía hacerlo— en la esquina más apartada del pequeño cuarto. Tomé unas prendas de ropa seca, me cambié y me metí en mi bolsa de dormir.

Habían pasado unos minutos cuando las voces de mis compañeras me despertaron. O bueno, yo suponía que minutos, dado que ya había amanecido. Todos se comportaban de forma extraña, reían entre ellos y Malfoy y yo fuimos exiliados. Recordé que antes de la broma me había enojado con ellos por haberse burlado de Malfoy, así que no sabía ni como actuar, no sabía cuanta memoria había sido modificada, pero viendo su comportamiento supuse que no había sido mucha. Carmen y Lucy cuchicheaban entre ellas y cada poco volteaban a vernos, no había necesidad de ser un genio para saber de quien hablaban.

David era cuento aparte, me ignoraba olímpicamente. Solamente Eric parecía portarse normal, o bueno lo más normal que le permitía haber sufrido un lavado de cerebro que se había llevado la mitad de sus recuerdos de la noche anterior. Y eso les parecía extraño a todos.

—Si no lo creyera imposible pensaría que anoche nos dieron un somnífero a todos, no puedo creer que no recuerdo ni como me fui a dormir —expresó Lucy mientras recogían sus pertenencias, ahora sin hechizos.

—Pues no eres la única, solo recuerdo que estaba comiendo y luego me sentí cansada y me fui a dormir —repuso Carmen, y dirigiendo una mirada venenosa hacia mí añadió— pero al parecer otros se divirtieron. Dime Diana, ¿Malfoy tiene algún otro tatuaje que no hemos visto?

—No lo sé, pregúntaselo tú si tanto te interesa —respondí agriamente mientras doblaba la bolsa de dormir.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento, pensé que como eres su defensora oficial conocías hasta el último detalle de su vida —exclamó con un aire tan inocente que me dieron ganas de lanzarle el zapato que tenía en la mano. Pero en vez de eso preferí callarme y dejarle pasar la broma.

Y viendo que no contestaría sus provocaciones se dedicó a charlar con Lucy mientras Susan seguía sin mediar palabra.

El viaje de regreso no puedo decir que fue igual que el de ida. El ambiente era tenso. Eric intentaba charlar con todos pero los monosílabos de Malfoy no ayudaban mucho. Al final terminé durmiéndome buena parte del camino. Eric nos dejó en casa de Susan ya que había dicho a mi madre que pasara por mí en la tarde, pero dadas las circunstancias bien hubiera preferido irme a mi casa y soportar las acusaciones de mamá, que ver la acusación en los ojos de Susan.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Piensas mantenernos la ley del hielo por siempre? —pregunté sentándome en el sillón de la sala, ella solo me vio pero no dijo nada. —Sabes perfectamente que te mueres por hablar —continué picando sobre aquellos puntos en los que sabía que cedería.

—Me tienes extremadamente molesta, así que no intentes hacerte la graciosa que lo que ustedes hicieron no tiene ninguna gracia —exclamó luego de diez minutos de estarla tentando.

—Lo sé, Su, pero debes comprender que la actitud de los chicos no ayudó mucho —argumenté intentando mantener las aguas calmadas.

—Lo que sucede es que Draco no pone interés. ¿Por qué tuviste que actuar de esa manera? ¡No hicieron más que decirte un par de palabras! —exclamó furiosamente dirigiéndose a su primo.

— ¡Oh, vamos Susan! Estabas allí, te diste cuenta que aunque él lo intentó no permitieron que se integrara —expuse saliendo en defensa de Malfoy que estaba inusualmente callado.

—No sabes las tertulias que he tenido que padecer, lo que me costó modificar cada recuerdo, no entienden lo difícil que es para mí. Son unos desconsiderados al fraguar semejante plan. No entiendo porque lo hicieron si sabían que terminaría descubriéndolos. Sobre todo tú, Diana. No tienes ni la más remota idea del sufrimiento que he padecido.

Verdaderas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos mientras decía todo esto, cosa que no hizo que me conmoviera, ya que la molestia de sus acusaciones podía más.

—Insistes en que yo tuve que ver, pero ¿cómo quieres que lo evitara? Sabes lo terco que es Malfoy cuando se propone algo, ¡yo no tenía ni la más mínima posibilidad de detenerlo! — le grité en mi defensa.

Malfoy seguía tan encerrado en su mutismo que casi había olvidado que estaba allí.

—Pero pudiste haber ido a avisarme, prevenirme de los hechos. Podría haber evitado todo esto si me hubiera enterado antes, ¡pero te lo callaste! —chilló dando una patada en el suelo y acusándome con un dedo.

— ¡No creí que se saliera tanto de control! Malfoy tiene una imaginación muy grande al momento de hechizar objetos inanimados —argumenté intentando que el sarcasmo calmara las aguas, pero solo conseguía molestarme más—. No fue intencional, además ¡Ellos lo merecían por prejuiciosos!

— ¡Qué bien puedes maquillar las circunstancias a tu favor! — exclamó Susan haciendo aspavientos. Usó un tono tan alto que pensé que no tardaría en aparecer su mamá, pero luego recordé sus reuniones de domingo con un grupo de amigas.

— ¡Qué yo no manipulo las circunstancias! —respondí exasperada por la terquedad de mi amiga y ofendida por sus acusaciones.

—Ni cuenta te das que lo haces, simplemente… —pero no pude escuchar nada más porque fue interrumpida.

—Lo siento mucho Susan, me extralimité y me comporté como un verdadero idiota.

Si no lo hubiera visto mover los labios y escuchar el tono de su voz nunca hubiera creído que era Malfoy el que había hablado. Al instante Susan y yo nos callamos.

—No la tomes contra Diana. Fui yo quién cometió la imprudencia de utilizar la magia. Ella solamente se mantuvo callada porque yo se lo pedí. Y sé que te metí en un verdadero infierno pero prometo que no te volveré a incomodar con mis estupideces.

Con cada palabra expresaba una pena y un arrepentimiento que se podía palpar. Había permanecido callado la mayor parte de nuestra discusión y ahora era él quien tomaba las riendas. Susan estaba conmovida pero la conocía lo suficiente para suponer que esperaba una disculpa más extensa.

—Creo que ustedes necesitan sentarse y hablar largo y tendido su situación. Toda su situación —aclaré, y tomando mi mochila añadí—. Ésta fue solamente la gota que colmó el vaso, aquí sobro así que me voy a casa.

Sabía que necesitaban aclarar las cosas, habían tocado fondo y cuando eso sucede lo único que queda es impulsarse hacia arriba. Rechacé el ofrecimiento de Susan de llevarme a casa y salí de la suya esperando que platicaran cada cosa que les incomodaba.

Cuando llegué a mi casa mi madre no me esperaba, estaba en la computadora redactando algunas cartas y mi llegada la sorprendió.

—Hola cariño, no sabía que ya habías vuelto, me dijiste que te recogiera a eso de las cinco —me dijo sin despegar la mirada del ordenador.

—Si, regresamos un poco antes —contesté recordando los términos en los que estábamos cuando me fui.

Su tono cariñoso me parecía fuera de lugar porque, sinceramente, esperaba encontrarme una furia a mi regreso. Intenté seguir el camino rumbo a mi habitación y darme una buena ducha pero mi madre me detuvo.

—Diana, querida. Quería hablar contigo—. Expuso separándose finalmente de su portátil. Tuve el presentimiento que lo que iba a decir no me agradaría en lo más mínimo.

—Te escucho —agregué mientras me sentaba en una oreja del sillón.

—Pues solamente decirte que no me gusto nada que te hayas ido sin mi consentimiento, pero —continuó al ver que intentaba interrumpirla— sé que te gusta tomar tus propias decisiones. Sin embargo sabes que no te mandas sola, espero que lo hayas disfrutado mucho.

—Pues sí, fue muy revelador —mascullé desconcertada por la seriedad de mi mamá.

—Pues me alegra. Además quiero pedirte que cuando vayas de compras como tenías planeado agregues un vestido de gala—. Ordenó como quien dice que impriman cuarenta copias del reporte de fin de año.

— ¿Para qué quiero un vestido de gala? —pregunté totalmente extrañada.

—Para asistir a la cena que tendrá lugar la víspera de navidad y que organiza la empresa donde trabajo —. Respondió aun con su excepcional formalismo.

—Pero sabes que no me gustan esas actividades— argumenté intentando entender el hilo de ideas de mi loca madre. No gustarme no era exactamente el término correcto, decir que las aborrecía se acercaba más a la verdad.

— ¡Ay hija! No te pongas difícil ¿quieres?—. Comentó perdiendo su seriedad y volviendo a su antiguo carácter— .Es la cena familiar que se hace cada año, yo la estoy organizando este, así que no sería bien visto que la hija de la organizadora no se presente.

Entrecerré los ojos un momento entendiendo al fin su línea argumental. Su formalismo ahora tenía una explicación.

—Así que planeas arrastrarme a una cena y para colmo no pasaras conmigo durante la velada, porque imagino que estarás dando vueltas para que todo quede perfecto —le espeté ásperamente. Su expresión de hastío me reveló que mis suposiciones eran correctas. —Lo siento, pero no planeo ir.

—No está en discusión, ¡vas porque vas! El vestido debe ser de gala, no casual, ni de día, lo más formal que puedas. Por el dinero no te preocupes, yo te lo daré y ya no hay más discusión —. Concluyó triunfal, regresando su mirada a la pantalla de su portátil.

Me quedé un minuto tiesa en el lugar, boqueando cual pescado fuera del agua, no sabía ni que decirle así que decidí no decir nada. Di media vuelta furiosa y me encerré en mi habitación dando un portazo que se escuchó hasta en el condado vecino. Sabía que no tenía escapatoria, este era mi castigo por irme a la montaña y no tendría otra solución que ir a esa aburrida cena en la que además no conocería a nadie. Me acosté temprano ese día, tanto porque estaba frita del viaje como porque no quería verle la cara a mi progenitora. Aunque si hubiese sabido el día que me esperaba, hubiera retrasado su llegada lo más posible.

Susan me recogió puntual como siempre y el hecho de ver a Malfoy en el asiento trasero me hizo sentir un poco más tranquila. Parecía ser que las aguas habían vuelto a su cauce y la guerra fría y sin cuartel entre los Malfoy había terminado. Pero el gesto hosco y huraño de Malfoy me decía que me había perdido alguna parte de la historia. No quise pasarme de indiscreta y preguntar, así que esperé a que me contaran en que planes habían quedado.

No fue hasta que me encontré a la par de mi casillero que me atreví a preguntar. Malfoy aun peleaba con la combinación de la puerta así que me acerqué a ayudarle. Solo a él podría pasarle que después de casi seis meses no se hubiera acostumbrado a la combinación. Sin decir una palabra di vuelta a la perilla y abrí la pequeña puerta de su casillero para luego recostarme en el de la par. Lo observé meter sus libros y sacar solamente el de matemática. Sosteniéndose de la puerta aun abierta exhaló un suspiro para luego taladrarme con su fría mirada y decirme.

— Susan me quitó mi varita.

Pensé que había escuchado mal por lo que únicamente pude contestar.

— ¿Qué Susan hizo qué?

—Que me quitó la varita. Por una semana seré un mago sin varita. Me dijo que merecía un castigo por no saber controlar mi carácter. Que estaba muy acostumbrado a la magia y que si quería sobrevivir y seguir pasando inadvertido tendría que aprender a vivir sin magia. Su convincente argumento fue: "_o me la das por la buena, o te la quito por la mala". _Así que preferí dársela.

Terminó de hablar encogiéndose un poco de hombros aunque su rostro reflejaba que se sentía inseguro sin su varita. Lo que un pequeño pedazo de palo podía lograr: la seguridad de una persona.

— Una semana es poco tiempo —intenté consolarlo mientras nos encaminábamos al salón de clase.

— ¡Poco para ti tal vez! ¿Sabes cuanto me costó encontrar el teléfono hoy en la mañana? ¡Veinte minutos! Veinte minutos de estar dándole vuelta a los cojines de la sala, de subir y bajar tres veces las gradas, para al final encontrarlo sobre la nevera. Con un _accio_ podía haberlo solucionarlo en cinco segundos —se quejó haciendo una total pataleta ante un pequeño incidente.

Pasé por alto el hecho de que ahora no salía sin su móvil, pero no pude contenerme de cuestionarle.

— ¿Qué hacia tu teléfono sobre la nevera? —pregunté totalmente asombrada de lo desordenado que podía llegar a ser Houdini.

— Eso no importa —exclamó esquivando el tema de su desorden—, todo es mucho más fácil con la magia. No sé si llegue vivo al final de la semana.

Su comentario me hizo estallar en carcajadas, era tan dramático que bien podría ganarle a Susan. Veía el fin del mundo por no tener su varita cinco días. Continué riéndome de él y su mirada hosca y enfurruñada no ayudaba a calmar mi ataque de risa.

— Muchos sobrevivimos sin magia Malfoy, no es el fin del mundo porque hagas las cosas "manualmente" —le expliqué entre pequeñas risitas, ya que habíamos entrado al salón y muchos me observaron cuando me volví a reír de su actitud. Él simplemente se cruzó de brazos y me observó con aspecto de estar planeando para mí una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

— Te aprovechas porque sabes que no puedo convertirte en uno de esos monos de feria—siseó muy lentamente—, aunque con esa risa tuya tienes más parecido a una hiena.

Lejos de enojarme u ofenderme su intento de sonar frío y distante me hizo volver a reírme al punto de enterrar la cara entre los brazos sobre la paleta del escritorio para ocultar un poco mis carcajadas de "hiena".

No me habló durante el resto de la mañana.

Entrar en el comedor ese día hizo que recordara el día después del partido donde Malfoy me abrazó. Todos nos veían. Me sentía intimidada aunque un momento después noté que no se fijaban en mí, todas las miradas convergían en Malfoy, que caminaba tranquilo con su bandeja escogiendo algunos alimentos. Solo encontraba una explicación razonable al comportamiento de mis compañeros.

— ¿Has notado que vuelves a ser el centro de atención? —le pregunté mientras pagaba la cuenta.

— Sé que soy hermoso y único en este cuchitril, así que ya no me fijo quienes me observan —expuso despreocupadamente.

— ¡No pues! ¡El señor vanidad ha hablado! —Espeté con sarcasmo— creo que se han enterado de tu "tatuaje" —le susurré mientras lo seguía hacia su mesa.

Sabía de antemano que me habían desterrado de la otra así que no hice ni el más leve intento de obtener la indulgencia.

—Esos chismosos corrieron a contarle a medio mundo de la marca del pandillero inglés —. Se mofó poniendo los ojos en blanco— No les hagas caso, si hablan es porque tienen envidia. Ya se les pasará.

Me extrañó un poco la actitud tan calmada de Malfoy. Solo pude adjudicarlo a su estado falto de magia y aunque no estaba segura que se les pasaría tan rápido lo que sí sabía es que eso solo incrementaría la mala reputación que ya tenía Malfoy.

— ¡Hola chicos! —Saludó Susan mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas vacías— a nuestros "amigos" les pagaron taxi para correr el chisme, le han contado al mundo sobre el tatuaje de mi primo. Algunos hasta aseguran que formó parte de una banda criminal tipo las de Al Capone —comentó mi amiga sin mucha preocupación mientras tomaba una soda de la bandeja de Eric, quien se había sentado junto a Susan ante la desconcertada pero atenta mirada de Malfoy.

Parecía que iba a replicar algo en contra de sus nuevos invitados, pero me aseguré, mediante un pisotón, que se quedara callado.

— Ya sabíamos que eran unos chismosos —gruñó por lo bajo.

Lo que me hizo saber que había recibido muy claramente mi mensaje, porque no mencionó nada sobre el hecho que ahora su mesa estaba concurrida.

Los murmullos nos siguieron hasta que abandonamos el comedor. Me pregunté cuanto duraría vivo ese chisme, seguro hasta que encontraran algo mejor de lo que hablar.

— ¿Susan? —Pregunté mientras nos alejábamos por los pasillos— ¿Cuándo me puedes acompañar a comprar el vestido? —le había contado esa mañana la emboscada de mi madre con todo lujo de detalles, así que ahora esperaba que cumpliera su parte como buena amiga que era. Comprendí que me había hecho demasiadas esperanzas cuando una mueca de disculpa cruzó su expresión.

— ¡Lo siento tanto, Di! La obra de navidad esta absorbiendo todo mi tiempo libre— se excusó.

— ¡Pero habías dicho que podrías acompañarme luego del viaje! —intenté persuadirla, aunque mi pequeño berrinche no hizo mella en su decisión.

— Sé lo que dije y sabes mejor que nadie que odio quedar mal, pero no puedo ir contigo de compras.

Su rostro expresaba tal mueca de pena que no me cupo la menor duda que su agenda estuviera tan apretada como para poder acompañarme.

— ¡Con lo que odio ir de compras, y más si voy sola! —me quejé dando una patada al suelo.

Me crucé de brazos mientras seguíamos caminado, Susan se ensimismó en sus pensamientos mientras yo me enfuruñé y puse mala cara a todo aquel que osara mirarme.

— Dile a Draco que te acompañe —sugirió de repente mi amiga. La observé un segundo antes de comprender que hablaba en serio.

— ¡Ni de broma le pediría algo así! Ya sé la respuesta que me dará, así que prefiero ahorrarme la plática —anuncié haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

— ¡Ay, vamos! ¡Draco tiene tan buen gusto como yo! No dudo que podrá ayudarte a elegir correctamente —intentó convencerme, creí que lo hacía más por aliviar su conciencia ante el desastre de la moda en el que me dejaba.

— No se trata de gustos, sino de disposiciones y te apuesto lo que quieras a que él no está dispuesto —le debatí levantando un dedo ante su réplica.

— En lo que se refiere a ti siempre esta dispuesto —comentó Susan rodando los ojos como si lo dicho fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

—Creo que aún no se te ha pasado la locura del fin de semana —concluí sarcásticamente— Malfoy solo beneficia a Malfoy.

— Sabes perfectamente que no es cierto. Siempre cede a tus locuras —continuó con su argumento diciéndolo con tanto ahínco que parecía tener pruebas de los hechos.

— Querrás decir que siempre participo en las suyas —le discutí.

— Lo que quieras, engáñate a ti misma si gustas —expuso mientras se paraba en el marco de la puerta de su clase y luego añadió— pero te diré algo: él siempre hace lo que tú quieres —y luego de eso desapareció en el interior de su salón dejándome plantada en la puerta con cara de póquer.

Era la segunda vez en menos de cuatro días que Susan me decía eso. Aunque la primera vez que me lo dijo lo hizo hecha una fiera. Estaba vez lo soltó tan despreocupadamente como alguien que del clima habla.

Me intrigaba de sobremanera el hecho que Susan asegurara tan fervientemente soberana tontería. No me cabía en la cabeza que Malfoy pudiera hacer algo por alguien que no fuera él mismo. ¿Cuántas veces había manipulado y tergiversado la situación para que esta quedara a su conveniencia? ¿Cuántas veces me había visto envuelta en sus locuras?

La respuesta me sorprendió. Eran demasiadas para mi gusto.

Susan se equivocaba, era yo quien siempre terminaba haciendo lo que él quería y disponía, y no a la inversa. ¿O no?

Pasé pensando en ese hecho el resto de la tarde y al caer la noche había tomado una decisión: le demostraría a Susan cuan equivocada estaba, Malfoy no hacía más que lo que él quería hacer.

Esos días estuve más atenta al comportamiento de Malfoy para conmigo, pero dado que con las únicas que trataba era con Susan y conmigo, y en extrañas ocasiones Eric, no tenia mucho que observar y menos con que comparar. Por más que me esforzara intentando captar algo que le diera base a mi teoría de "Malfoy solo se preocupa por Malfoy" no encontraba prueba suficiente. Pero si debíamos ser justos sabía que no era cierto, en más de una ocasión Malfoy había demostrado poner atención en los detalles, aunque sus actos reflejaran que lo hacía para obtener algún provecho para sí mismo.

— ¿Qué haremos hoy? —preguntó el mencionado haciéndome regresar a la realidad.

— No lo sé, aunque si te soy sincera no tengo ganas de hacer nada —le respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

Caminábamos rumbo a mi casa, ya que quedaba más cerca de la escuela que la suya. Susan se había quedado a otro ensayo de la obra, y luego ella pasaría por su primo a mi casa.

— Entonces ¡no hagamos nada! —anunció con voz jovial y aunque en apariencia lucía contento sabía que le molestaba no poder tener consigo su varita y entretenerse un rato cambiando de color los cojines de mis sillones. Intuía que esa manía por querer ocupar su tiempo en algo era única y exclusivamente para olvidar el hecho que no portaba su fiel compañera mágica.

Llegamos a casa y él se fue directo a la cocina. No era extraño que ya estuviera asaltando mi alacena, como pasaba cada vez que llegaba a mi casa sin ánimos de hacer algo productivo. Escuché el tintinear de los platos mientras buscaba entre los canales de la televisión algo que ver. Mientras lo hacía divagué en mi dilema, aún tenía que ir de compras.

¿En que condenado momento se le ocurrió la brillante idea a mi madre de ser la organizadora de dicho evento? Y peor aún ¿Por qué rayos imaginó que sería buena idea arrastrarme en sus planes como ejemplo de "familia feliz"? Ya lo veía con claridad, ella andaría de un lado a otro atendiendo a los invitados mientras que yo estaría sola en una mesa siendo criticada por los estirados hijos de la gente snob de la ciudad, sin contar el hecho que todos señalarían mi mal gusto por la moda. Si por lo menos tuviera la seguridad de que ella estaría conmigo y que no me dejaría sola…

La más loca y desconcertante idea cruzó por mi mente haciendo que mi expresión cambiara. ¡No tendría porque estar sola!

Malfoy entró haciendo malabares con un tazón de frituras y dos bebidas. Se dejó caer a mi lado mientras colocaba el tazón en medio de los dos. Yo aún no había cambiado mi expresión de locura momentánea por lo que cuando levantó la vista para darme mi bebida notó el brillo esquizofrénico en mi mirada.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me ves como si hubiera encontrado el elixir de la vida? —preguntó alzando una ceja, y obviando su pregunta le cuestioné.

— ¿Tienes un traje formal? ¿Cómo de gala? —añadí ante su gesto de total extrañeza.

—Suponiendo que te sigo la corriente, tengo los que usaba en mi "otra escuela" —respondió alzando ambas cejas para darme a entender que se refería al mundo mágico.

— Las capas con murciélagos no me sirven —comenté distraídamente— ¿Tendrás algo más normal? ¿Algo más "muggle"? —pregunté nuevamente.

— ¿Para qué quiero ese tipo de ropa en este mundo? —preguntó a su vez poniendo un gesto de hastío y asco.

— Para acompañarme a una cena ¿Para qué más? —le respondí con otra pregunta en el mismo tono cínico que usaba cuando la respuesta era obvia.

— ¿Cena? ¿Qué cena? —cuestionó totalmente extrañado.

— La que organizan en el trabajo de mi madre —dije automáticamente.

—No pienso ir a ninguna cena —respondió cuando comprendió el hilo de mis pensamientos.

—Claro que irás — decreté tercamente.

— !Ja! !No puedes obligarme! —exclamó con altanería.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Yo fui a ese estúpido viaje a la montaña porque querías que lo hiciera ¿Y ahora dices que no me acompañarás a esa estúpida cena? —pregunté levantando un poco la voz.

— Fuiste al viaje porque querías, yo no te obligué a nada —explicó cruzándose de brazos y viendo hacia el frente.

— Esa ni tú te la crees. Confiesa, lo planeaste todo, no querías ir solo pero tampoco podías impedirle a Susan ir —. Le acusé pinchándolo con un dedo en el hombro.

— ¡Y es lo mismo que te propones en esta ocasión! Tú no quieres ir pero tampoco puedes desobedecer a tu madre, así que quieres arrastrarme a mi también en sus planes —siseó volteándome a ver y entrecerrando los ojos hasta que fueron un par de rendijas grises.

— Tengo un buen maestro que me enseña las artimañas más eficaces para manipular a las personas —le expliqué sosteniéndole la mirada.

Rodando los ojos volteó hacia otro lado. Bueno, si no le gustaba pues que se aguantara, él me había hecho lo mismo.

— Entonces creo que tenemos que ir de compras —concluí ante su silencio.

— ¿Para qué diablos tenemos que ir de compras? —preguntó haciéndose el molesto.

—Para comprarte un traje de gala dado que dices que solo tienes capas de Drácula. Además tengo que comprar un vestido para mí también —añadí dando un suspiro de resignación.

— No pienso ir —sentenció.

— Por supuesto que irás, Susan no puede acompañarnos así que tendremos que apañárnoslas nosotros mismos. Confío que tengas tan buen gusto como ella dice que tienes — seguí con mi discurso ignorando su comentario.

— No pienso ir —repitió viendo que lo había ignorado.

— Supongo que en el centro comercial encontraremos ambas cosas. Claro, tendremos que ir en autobús si Susan no puede ir a dejarnos al menos. Espero que no tardemos demasiado…

— ¡Hey! ¡Que no voy a ir a ninguna cena y mucho menos contigo! ¡Así que no necesito ningún tonto traje! —exclamó perdiendo el control y haciendo que el tazón que había entre nosotros volara por un lado regando el suelo con frituras. Su exabrupto silenció mi monologo, sí; pero entonces lo observé fijamente cerrando un poco los ojos con seriedad— ¡Ay no! —gimoteó a sabiendas de lo que se avecinaba.

— Me lo debes, Malfoy —dije apenas en un susurro acusatorio— te he hecho muchos favores, te he defendido de Susan y de los otros —le eché en cara.

— Nadie te lo ha pedido —refutó tercamente cruzándose de brazos y levantando la barbilla con orgullo.

— Te he explicado cada ocurrencia que se te pasa por esa cabezota oxigenada que tienes: historia, álgebra, física… sin contar el sin número de aparatos eléctricos que no sabías utilizar —seguí con mi acusación.

— Son cosas muy raras — intentó defenderse mientras observaba el techo.

— Por tu culpa me peleé con las únicas personas que me consideraron su amiga, me peleé con Susan por defender tus locuras, y ahora estoy aquí escuchándote y aguantándote todas tus pataletas por falta de tu varita, así que si es así como agradeces entonces mejor ¡no lo hagas!

Mi tono había ido aumentando con cada palabra que decía hasta terminar casi en un grito. Me levanté del sillón y caminé varios pasos hasta quedar de frente a la ventana. Lo escuché gruñir por lo bajo para luego exclamar.

— ¡Ahh! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Tú ganas! ¡Iremos a esa estúpida cena!

Me di media vuelta sonriendo, por fin había logrado convencerlo de algo, aunque eso daba fuertes bases a la teoría de Susan.

—Mañana cuando salgamos de la escuela iremos de compras ¡No me quedes mal, Merlín! —anuncié jovialmente.

— Sí, lo que sea, igual contigo siempre pierdo —refunfuño hundiéndose en el sillón.

—No es cierto, me ganaste con lo de la montaña —intenté reconfortarlo aunque resultara gracioso que necesitara que le levantaran el ánimo ante sus propios ataques.

— ¡Bahh! Esa no cuenta, tú querías ir así que yo no gané del todo—. Se confesó cruzándose de brazos totalmente hundido entre los cojines.

Me reí de su absurdo para luego ir a sentarme a mi sitio y aunque las frituras estuvieran dispersas por el suelo disfrutamos de una buena película, pero una parte de mi mente seguía dándole vueltas al hecho que había ganado esta vez.

— ¿Cómo es que me dejo arrastrar a este tipo de situaciones? —se quejó Malfoy cuando caminábamos por los pasillos del centro comercial.

Eric nos había traído en el auto de Susan, dado que ella estaba revisando los vestuarios de la obra. Eric había insistido tanto en pasar a recogernos unas horas más tarde que sospeché que intentaba huir de la presión de la obra por un rato. Cuando se lo proponía Susan podía llegar a ser muy cansina.

—Probemos esta tienda —sugerí señalando un almacén de ropa juvenil y obviando su pregunta me dirigí directamente a la entrada.

—Solo ver la pinta ya sé que no encontraré nada para mí aquí —anunció viendo despectivamente los escaparates.

—No todos nadamos en dinero, Merlín —le aclaré arrastrándolo de la manga de su chaqueta hacia el interior de la tienda.

Me mostraron varios estilos aunque no me gustó ninguno, así que seguimos viendo entre los demás almacenes. Malfoy se arrastraba tras de mí criticando cada tienda y despellejando cada vestido que me probaba. Él ni siquiera intentaba medirse un traje, una sola mirada bastaba para descartar cualquier modelo que le sugirieran, por más intentos que la dependiente hiciera en intentar venderlo.

Llevábamos cerca de una hora dando vueltas cuando entramos en otra tienda. Me dieron varios modelos para que me probara mientras mi acompañante ya ni siquiera se dignaba en voltearlos a ver.

Para ser justa tendría que admitir que en la mayoría de casos su opinión había sido acertada. Yo me hubiera comprado el primer vestido que me mostraron con tal de salir cuanto antes de ese engorroso asunto, pero en cuanto salía del vestidor y lo veía entrecerrar los ojos y fruncir la boca sabía que me veía como una actriz de circo.

Por eso cuando salí en esta ocasión y me planté frente al espejo, por primera vez en toda la tarde me gusto lo que vi. No era ninguna Naomi Campbell pero me entallaba bien, me atreví a dar una vuelta para verlo desde diferentes ángulos y por último me giré hacia mi crítico personal.

—Ni hablar, prefiero el pajarraco muerto que había en la otra tienda que atreverme a salir contigo con ese vestido —comentó ácidamente.

Uno de los tantos modelos que había probado era confeccionado con plumas que se caían al menor contacto y que de cierta manera recordaban a un pájaro muerto.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo este? —pregunté observándolo por todos lados buscando algún defecto que diera razón a su crítica.

—Que es rojo, y también simple y sin gusto— exclamó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— ¿Y? —le cuestioné.

—Que no pienso permitir que me vean llevando a una bandera de torero como pareja. No me gusta— concluyó como si eso resolviera todo.

—Pues a mi sí me gusta, y mucho para que te enteres. Además concuerda con mi presupuesto —le hice saber.

Él resopló, después rodó los ojos y finalmente me miró como si fuese un caso perdido.

— ¿No lo hay al menos en otro color?

— ¿Qué tienes contra el rojo? —pregunté exasperada por su terquedad.

— ¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras —siseó rehusando a contestar mi pregunta.

Pagué el vestido con la tarjeta de crédito que mi mamá me había dado el día anterior y salimos de la tienda llevando conmigo mi atuendo tan odiado por Malfoy. Ahora solo teníamos que encontrar una tienda que cumpliera sus expectativas, de lo contrario terminaría llevando la capa con murciélagos.

Caminamos un poco más y llegué a preguntarme que tanto andaba buscando cuando por fin divisamos al fondo una tienda con un lujoso escaparate. Solo ver las marcas expuestas me hizo pensar que ese sería el último lugar donde yo compraría algo, con el precio de uno solo de esos trajes bien podría yo equipar todo mi guardarropa.

Desde el momento que entramos Malfoy se sintió en su elemento. Le cambió totalmente la cara cuando uno de los dependientes lo trató como si perteneciera a la realeza. Le trajeron varios trajes, indicándole las razones por las cuales uno u otro le sentaba mejor. Le explicaron desde la elaboración de las telas hasta el diseño y confección del traje. Luego procedieron a probarse algunos estilos mientras me condujeron hacia unos sillones cómodos para que esperara a que mi acompañante se cambiara.

Malfoy salió primero con un traje gris, refunfuñó que no le sentaba bien y acto seguido volvió a entrar tan rápido que ni tiempo de opinar me dio. El segundo traje le iba demasiado grande y miró al dependiente con mala cara antes de empezar a reñirle por haberle traído una ropa que no era de su talla. El dependiente se deshizo en disculpas y salió disparado a tal velocidad que apenas pude parpadear antes de que estuviera de vuelta con la talla adecuada. Desde ese momento todos los trajes que le ofrecieron no solo eran de su talla sino que además le sentaban como un guante pero curiosamente él no hacía más que protestar, juzgando hasta el más mínimo detalle y reparando en fallos que en mi opinión habrían pasado inadvertidos para cualquier ojo humano excepto el suyo. Después de un buen rato escuchando cosas como que el pantalón no estaba recto, que la manga era abombada o que la simetría de los botones distaba mucho de ser perfecta, me aburrí de estar sentada y me dediqué a deambular por la tienda, hasta que fui a dar con el lugar en el que estaban los vestidos de noche. Ni siquiera me atrevía a mirar las etiquetas de los precios.

Entonces lo vi. Vaporoso y delicado, parecía brillar con luz propia. Me acerqué más para poder apreciar los detalles. A simple vista se veía sencillo pero de cerca pude apreciar el entrelazado en la cintura y los detalles de la tela. Era simplemente hermoso.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntaron a mi espalda, sobresaltándome en el acto. Me di la vuelta para observar a Malfoy en un smoking clásico color negro, tenía la pajarita sin hacer. —¿Te gusta? —repitió ahora colocando el cuello de su saco para que entendiera que se refería a su traje.

— Eh… te queda muy bien Malfoy. Buena elección, lo clásico siempre es lo mejor —dije torpemente porque aún no me había sobrepuesto del susto.

—Ya sé que mi gusto es único —comentó con arrogancia, y luego metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón añadió señalando con el mentón— ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas?

— ¿Probarme qué? —pregunté confundida.

— El vestido, obviamente —respondió despacio, como pensando que hoy estaba más lenta de lo común.

— ¿Este vestido? Estás loco ¡nunca compraría un vestido aquí! Son demasiado caros para mi gusto—. Exclamé alejándome del vestido colgado en la percha que mas pareció que me alejaba de la tentación.

—No te estoy diciendo que lo compres, únicamente que te lo pruebes —explicó aun con las manos en las bolsas y meciéndose sobre las plantas de los pies.

— ¿Para qué me lo voy a medir si no lo voy a comprar? —le atajé.

—Por el simple gusto de sentir un vestido de calidad, ¿no sientes curiosidad por ver al menos como te quedaría? además —añadió antes que pudiera responderle algo acorde a sus comentarios— por probar no te cobran.

Luego de eso me guiñó un ojo y dio media vuelta rumbo al vestidor. Me quedé pasmada un momento procesando lo que me había dicho, a tal punto de distracción que no me di cuenta en que momento una señorita se me acercó y me preguntó amablemente.

— ¿Se lo descuelgo para que lo pruebe?

—Creo que sí —respondí pareciendo más una pregunta que una afirmación.

La vendedora lo descolgó rápidamente y luego me indicó que la siguiera hasta los vestidores donde me tendió el vestido para que entrara. Mientras me quitaba mis jeans y me embutía en el vestido pude darle la razón a Malfoy. La sensación de usar, aunque sea por un momento, ese vestido merecía la pena. La tela era suave, muy delicada y se entallaba a mí de manera única, no importaba que fuera strapless, parecía hecho para mí.

Salí del vestidor y me enfrenté al espejo. Era incluso mejor de lo que suponía.

— ¿Cómo le queda? —pregunto críticamente la dependiente, acomodando la parte baja del vestido.

—Me queda perfecto —exclamé, sin atreverme a tocar nada por miedo a estropearlo.

— ¿Mucho mejor que el banderín de torero? —preguntó Malfoy que estaba justo al lado observándome.

No le respondí. Tenía que admitir que en comparación mi vestido era un trapo y que si de algo entendía Malfoy era de calidad. Me sentí un poco mal por mi elección, pero me consolé diciéndome a mí misma que de todas formas me era imposible cubrir un gasto de esa magnitud y que más valía no lamentarse.

— ¿Por qué no le trae unos zapatos? —Sugirió Malfoy, y sin dejarme decir nada añadió— ¿Siete y medio?

—Sí, siete y medio —le corroboré sin entender porque seguía el juego de Malfoy, sabía que era echarle más leña al fuego y que cada minuto que pasaba metida en ese vestido incrementaba más mi desencanto para con el vestido rojo.

La vendedora se apresuró a conseguir un calzado de tacón mediano que combinase con el vestido.

—Este tamaño de tacón es el indicado para poder quedar a una altura perfecta de su novio —explicó con voz experta la vendedora.

— ¡Oh no! ¡Él no es mi novio! —Me apresuré a corregirla mientras se me subía la sangre a la cara —es solo un amigo.

—Pues ¿dónde se consiguen estos amigos? —preguntó la vendedora con expresión pícara.

—Digamos… que soy de importación —contestó Malfoy con voz entre arrogante y divertida siguiéndole la broma.

Me puse los zapatos y me observé una vez más, grabando esa imagen que jamás se volvería a repetir. Cuando pensé que ya era mucho el tiempo que había tenido puesto el vestido me dije a mí misma que tendría que quitármelo. La vendedora siguió haciendo sugerencias sobre accesorios y demás cosas para que luciera perfecta para mi "amigo" pero rechacé todo lo que me ofrecía y me metí en el vestidor para cambiarme. Mientras me cambiaba Malfoy se quedó ultimando los detalles de su compra.

Salí convertida en calabaza nuevamente y me dirigí hacia donde Malfoy estaba, otro vendedor caminaba de aquí para allá empaquetando las cosas que se había comprado.

—Dentro de un par de días puede venir a recoger su traje señor Malfoy —le indicó el vendedor, entregándole un paquete que contenía la camisa blanca y la pajarita negra que se había medido—. Lo tendremos listo con las modificaciones que indicó.

—Muchas gracias, que tengan buen día —respondió Malfoy con su mejor acento inglés, el cual solo utilizaba para impresionar a las personas.

Me reí interiormente ya que tenía tiempo de no escuchar ese acento. Al parecer la salida había ayudado a que recobrara parte de su antiguo yo.

Nos sentamos en unas bancas mientras esperábamos que Eric pasara a recogernos, observé alrededor y noté que todo ya estaba decorado con el ambiente navideño y maldije para mis adentro no haber aprovechado comprar algunos obsequios, ahora tendría que volver a salir de compras. Cuando Eric llegó parecía especialmente contento por lo que deduje que la obra iba muy bien, pero al preguntarle me dijo que no había asistido al ensayo, que Susan le había pedido un favor que estaba "marchando sobre ruedas". A juzgar por su expresión le había gustado mucho hacer ese favor y por la mirada que le dedicó a Malfoy sospeché de qué podía tratarse.

-oooOOOooo-

Luego de haber leído este capítulo muchos se estarán preguntando "que mosca le ha picado a la autora?" pero es que es necesario que Diana empiece a observar a su alrededor cosas que para otros son obvias para ella no lo son. Es muy despistada.

Como vieron, Diana y Susan son amigas nuevamente, a veces se necesita una que otra pelea para apreciar realmente lo que se tiene. Este capítulo contiene muchas pistas y muchas cosas que están involucradas con los próximos capítulos así que espero que tengan dudas, teorías, opiniones etc que hacerme.

Espero que no se hayan acostumbrado a publicaciones casi semanales, porque ya solo me quedan 4 capítulos más aparte de este para alcanzar a la otra página. Así que luego de eso, me tardo aprox un mes en cada publicación, espero que no me maten por eso.

Besitos para todos


	19. ¡Oh blanca navidad!

_**¡Oh blanca navidad!**_

Odio a mi madre. Bueno, no la odio en plan de no la puedo ni ver; más bien es que me saca de mis casillas su manera de actuar y de involucrarme en sus locas ideas. Su primera ocurrencia fue arrastrarme a la dichosa cena de navidad y ahora se le añadía la de "motivar mi espíritu navideño" sugiriéndome que adornara la casa. ¿Para qué demonios quiero adornar una casa donde hace falta el mismísimo espíritu navideño? Y no ayudaba el hecho de tener a cierto mago repantigado en mi sillón atorándose mis frituras y viendo una estúpida película navideña.

—Me limitaré a tirar la serie de luces sobre el árbol —anuncié intentando desenredar la complicada maraña de lucecitas de colores que tenía sobre el regazo.

—Ya pareces el Grinch con esa actitud que traes hoy —rió mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sillón y colocaba el tazón de comida de modo que no se deslizara hacia el suelo.

— ¡Claro! ¡Tú hablando del Grinch! No he visto que ayudes a Susan con ningún preparativo, ni siquiera querías ir a la obra; es más, sospecho que estas utilizando la cena para escapar de tu casa ese día—. Le acusé con un ramillete de bombillitas enroscadas en la muñeca que tintinearon con el movimiento.

—Claro, lo que tu digas —renegó dando a entender que él no continuaría con la discusión.

Seguí peleándome un rato más con la extensión de luces, pero se enredaban cuan serpientes en un saco. Hastiada de ese trabajo absurdo y sin sentido me volví hacia Malfoy para hacerle una "_sugerencia_".

— ¿Sabes? Serías de gran utilidad si me ayudases. Cada vez que intento desenredar esto se enreda el extremo que ya había hecho.

Le ofrecí el extremo de la serie y él, perezosamente, se levantó del sillón y lo tomó para luego quedarse parado sin saber muy bien que hacer con él.

Me levanté del suelo donde estaba y continué con la labor tediosa y aburrida, ahora aburriendo también a Malfoy. Luego de una hora de estar probando bombillas quemadas estaba más que hastiado de ese trabajo. Y eso que no sabía que era solo la primera parte de la decoración. Ahora nos tocaba colocarlas en el árbol y colocar las esferas y demás adornos. Cuando se lo comenté casi le dieron ganas de ahorcarme.

— ¿Nunca has decorado un árbol? —le pregunté incrédula por su falta de experiencia.

—Lo hacían los elfos, yo no me involucraba en nada de eso —respondió estirándose en toda su altura para colocar los adornos de la parte superior, trabajo imposible de realizar por mí sin la ayuda de una escalera. Cuando terminó de poner la ultima esfera se sacudió las manos y sentenció –— ¡Me harté! ¡Ya no quiero ver más adornos!

—Bueno, déjalo, tampoco es para tanto que este a medio adornar— rezongué arrojando el faltante de lazos rojos a la caja de los adornos.

—Lo haremos a mi modo —anunció sacando su recuperada varita mágica.

Hizo algunos movimientos con la varita y la serie de luces empezó a enrollarse en el árbol, mientras esferas, lazos, bastoncitos y demás tonterías navideñas levitaban hasta colocarse cada uno en su sitio. En menos de cinco minutos teníamos el árbol terminado.

—Hubieras hablado desde el principio y nos habríamos ahorrado un gran trabajo —le espeté observando su labor.

—Con un _gracias_ me conformo —mencionó socarronamente para luego añadir— además, recuerda que estoy en "rehabilitación" —comentó dando vueltas entre sus dedos a la estrella de la parte superior—, solo debo utilizar mi magia en casos de emergencia o Susan volverá a castigarme —recitó intentando parecer un niño bueno, luego soltó una carcajada e hizo levitar la estrella hasta posarla en la punta del árbol.

—No nos pudimos ni escapar de la obra —le dije luego de observar como la estrellita danzaba hasta posarse sobre la copa del árbol.

Susan nos había arrastrado hasta el auditórium de la escuela el día de la obra y nos amenazó con pegarnos a la silla si osábamos retirarnos antes que terminara. Por lo que allí nos quedamos los dos, en medio de un montón de padres deseosos de ver el talento artístico de sus hijos. Al final y la obra estuvo entretenida. Era una mezcla de los clásicos cuentos tradicionales realizados en la época actual, no cabía duda que Susan era un genio al momento de organizar este tipo de cosas. La obra terminó en medio de una salva de aplausos y por fin nos vimos libres de ese compromiso. Además de vernos libres de la escuela, ya que con la obra iniciaban las vacaciones de navidad.

— Si, lo sé, es más terca que Pansy cuando quiere que la acompañe a una fiesta— comentó metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y observando el árbol.

Me pareció detectar nostalgia en su mirada pero preferí no comentar nada al respecto. Aunque lo que no pude evitar fue la mención a esa persona.

— ¿Pansy?

Él pareció darse cuenta de lo que había comentado, porque se volvió hacia mí rápidamente. Meditó un momento y luego contestó volviendo la vista al árbol, solo que ahora con la mirada petulante.

—No eres la primera que me chantajea para que la acompañe a fiestas— me miró de refilón y luego fue a tirarse otra vez al sillón— y por lo que veo, aún no aprendo esa lección.

Me quedé un momento parada frente al árbol sin saber muy bien cómo definir la sensación que sentía. Preferí dedicarme a componer algunos lazos que podrían haber quedado torcidos sin atreverme siquiera a voltearlo a ver. Luego de un momento de darme cuenta que mi tarea era inútil, ya que todos los lazos estaban perfectamente alineados con las esferas, me lancé como bólido a guardar los adornos no utilizados.

Lastimosamente la película de Malfoy había terminado mientras colocábamos los adornos y ahora se dedicaba a molestarme, acusándome de frustrar su tiempo de distracción. Preferí no hacerle caso ya que hablar con él cuando se ponía a alegar sin motivo aparente era completamente absurdo. Siempre ganaba. Viendo que no le prestaba atención se dedicó a cambiar de canal y luego de recorrer dos veces todos los canales, apagó la televisión y se dispuso a realizar su juego favorito: cambiar de color los cojines de los sillones.

Cerré la caja mientras los cojines pasaban del verde al morado para luego cambiar a azul y moteado, y suspirando de resignación fui a dejar los sobrantes a la bodega que estaba bajo las escaleras. Cuando regresé encontré los cojines cambiantes flotando por el salón.

— ¿Sabes? He estado pensando— comentó súbitamente Malfoy, mientras movía perezosamente su varita, haciendo que los cojines empezaran a girar pareciendo un curioso sistema solar multicolor.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Eso sí sería una novedad! Tú pensando —aclamé irónicamente, ganándome que uno de los planetas esponjados se lanzara contra mí.

— ¡Graciosa! Te decía que he estado pensando y he llegado a la conclusión de que es posible que tu vestido tenga solución —exclamó de lo más campante.

Teniendo en cuenta que yo llevaba mis clásicos jeans no entendía a que vestido se refería.

— ¿Vestido? ¿Qué vestido? —pregunté estúpidamente.

— ¡El banderín de torero! ¿Cuál otro?— respondió cansinamente, había bautizado así a mi vestido de navidad—. He pensado que podría cambiarle de color, ya sabes, el rojo no combina conmigo, y así deja de ser tan horroroso—. Exclamó mientras los demás planetas esponjosos me rodeaban, como mostrándome la gama de colores que existían. Me tomó menos de un minuto poder responderle.

—Ni se te ocurra, imitación de Houdini, ni siquiera pienses en tocar mi vestido— exploté apuntándolo amenazadoramente con un dedo, mientras apartaba de un manotazo un planeta esponjoso insistente.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Mejoraría mucho!— comentó encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera obvio que el color era un desastre.

Pero yo me mostré inflexible, si no le combinaba era su problema, la que lo iba a usar era yo, no él.

—Si le pasa algo a mi vestido… si un solo hilo no está del color que debería o …—espeté medio tartamudeando, pero me interrumpió.

— ¿O qué? Si lo hago ¿Qué me puedes hacer tú? —Preguntó retadoramente, mientras levantaba una ceja con arrogancia—. Además, claro que me importa lo que lleves puesto, recuerda que irás conmigo y no puedo permitir que me dejes en ridículo con semejante harapo. Suficiente tengo con soportar ir a una fiesta y estar rodeado de muggles mediocres, como para pensar siquiera que sus acompañantes luzcan mejor que la mía. Solo imaginarme ser superado por una bola de muggles apestosos hace que me ponga enfermo.

Su actitud petulante y agrandada me ofendió hasta la médula, ¿muggles mediocres y apestosos? Por un minuto pasó por mi mente echarme a llorar, pero yo no era así, podía más mi orgullo que mi humillación, y cuando dos orgullosos se encuentran…

— ¿Ah sí? ¡Pues tú y tu nivel superior se largan de mi casa! —exclamé levantándolo del sillón y dirigiéndolo a empujones hacia la puerta. Al principio pareció consternado por mi reacción, y confirmó que iba en serio cuando de un tirón abrí la puerta y lo invité a salir.

— ¡Ay, vamos! ¿Y ahora qué dije para que te molestaras así? ¿Es en serio?—preguntó sonriendo incrédulamente, haciendo que me enojara más.

— ¡Sí, es en serio! Ya puedes irte a tu casa y así evitas tener que soportar a los que somos menos que tú, porque claro, alguien de tu nivel, debe estar con los suyos, y no aquí, con personas inferiores como yo. Así que ni te molestes en volver a invadir mi sillón y mi alacena. ¡No son de tu nivel y categoría! —le espeté.

Ya estaba aburrida de esperar a que saliera, así que me alejé de la puerta y terminé de sacarlo mientras él balbuceaba intentos de convencerme de lo contrario. Aunque supuse que si realmente quisiera evitar que lo echara de mi casa lo hubiera logrado sin mayor dificultad. Por fin lo puse de patitas en la calle y cerré la puerta echándole doble llave, pensé que insistiría un poco, pero solo lo escuché soltar una maldición para luego marcharse.

Me tiré en el sillón y observé el ridículo árbol de navidad. Unos minutos después estaba ahogando un grito con un cojín, que volvía a ser normal. ¡Era una completa idiota! Me di cuenta de lo tonta que fui explotando de esa manera y echándolo de la casa. Ahora tenía la excusa perfecta para abandonarme a mi suerte en la cena. Y si lo hacía me lo tenía bien merecido.

Pero no pude evitar explotar, ya me tenía harta con el tema del vestido, no había día que no lo mencionara ¿Qué le importaba a él que yo fuera vestida de payasa? Al fin y al cabo no soy de importancia para él, y acababa de demostrarlo diciéndome en mi cara que me consideraba una muggle mediocre. Yo no tenía la culpa de no tener el nivel social y económico de su familia. Sintiéndome miserable me quedé tumbada en el sillón que momentos antes había ocupado él. No sé cuánto tiempo paso, ni noté como la oscuridad se adueñaba del lugar hasta que alguien encendió la luz de la sala y me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien en casa? ¿Diana? —preguntó mi madre encendiendo luces a su paso. Me levanté perezosamente del sillón haciéndola sobresaltar— ¡Vaya! Aquí estás, me alegra que hayas puesto el árbol.

—Es lo que me ordenaste ¿no? Ya me quedó claro que tú eres la que manda aquí y que más me vale acatar órdenes —comenté cruzándome de brazos sin mirarla siquiera. Sí, me sentía miserable, pero no olvidaba que ella tenía parte de la culpa.

— ¿Vamos a empezar otra vez? —preguntó cansinamente.

—No, y antes que lo olvide, Mal… Draco me acompañará mañana en la cena —le informé.

Había pensado llevarlo sin avisarle nada, pero me pareció que dado que era una cena muy organizada, el hecho de presentarse con un gorrón descontrolaría las mesas.

— ¿El primo de Susan? ¿No crees que es una cena formal? No es una salida a comer helados como para llevar a tus compañeros de clase—comentó mi madre pareciendo bastante incómoda, no entendía por qué ponía peros, solo era Malfoy.

— ¿Sabes? Draco me acompañó y ayudó a comprar el vestido, también me ayudó a decorar el árbol y aparentemente es la única persona que ahora tiene tiempo para mí —exclamé, y en el mismo momento que las palabras salieron de mi boca comprendí que era verdad, Malfoy había estado conmigo todo este tiempo. Sorprendida por mi hallazgo y extrañada por la expresión de mi madre preferí emprender la retirada—. Ahora, si me disculpas, estaré en mi habitación. Buenas noches.

Y sin darle tiempo de hacer o decir algo subí rauda las escaleras hasta mi habitación. Una vez allí cerré la puerta y me fui al balcón, varias ramas del árbol ocultaban de miradas indiscretas la mayor parte del balcón. Talvez debería hacer una poda. Y allí, en la oscuridad, me senté en el borde. Había muchas cosas que tenía que meditar pero me daba miedo descubrir las conclusiones. Un rato después bajé a prepararme un emparedado, cuando regresé noté que mi celular emitía una luz, me acerqué y vi que era un mensaje de texto.

— _¿A qué hora te recojo? _— decía el texto, y me quedé más de piedra al ver el remitente. Era de Malfoy.

—_Pensé que ahora tendrías tu excusa perfecta para no ver el banderín de torero_ — le escribí de vuelta, quise escribirle más, pero ni siquiera tenía muy claro lo que quería decirle. La pregunta del horario era completamente innecesaria, sabía a la perfección a que hora venir a mi casa.

— _Pensándolo bien, me gustaría ver como luces mañana para la cena _—tuve que leerlo dos veces más para asegurarme de que lo había entendido bien la primera vez. De acuerdo, ahora tenía pruebas contundentes de la locura de Malfoy.

— ¿_Estás seguro que no huyes de la casa de Susan? Porque a mí me lo parece_— respondí evadiendo en lo posible temas peliagudos.

Clásico de mí, utilizar evasivas; pero desde hace varios días tenía la impresión que Malfoy estaba evitando pasar esas fechas junto a su familia. Ciertamente no entendía el motivo e hice una nota mental agregando esa interrogante a la lista de cosas que me había propuesto averiguar. Esta vez tardó un poco más en contestar pero al final un nuevo _bip_ trajo la respuesta.

—_Entonces ¿A qué hora te recojo? _—repetía.

No se me escapó el hecho de que había evitado contestar a mi pregunta.

—A_ las 6:30, como habíamos quedado ayer, anteayer, y el día anterior a ese._

Quería que supiera que el hecho de preguntar la hora era solo para darme a entender que nuestros planes seguían vigentes. Aunque decir que me iba a recoger era una falacia, ya que ni él ni yo teníamos vehículo y dudaba mucho que Susan le prestara el suyo, a sabiendas que Malfoy no sabía ni manejar una bicicleta. Agradeciendo que mi madre por fin dio muestras de tener ideas ocurrentes de vez en cuando, me informó que un vehículo de la empresa me pasaría a recoger. Bueno, ahora recogería a dos personas.

"_Oh blanca navidad"_ decía la canción en la radio. Aunque la temperatura había bajado considerablemente estaba muy lejos de llegar al punto de congelación. Era más probable que lloviera, eso sería perfecto, una navidad con lluvia. Le dirigí una mirada incrédula a la radio para luego beber más leche. Me encontraba en la cocina degustando un escuálido emparedado de jamón, no había tenido ánimos de preparar algo más laborioso.

Hoy era el día, el gran día de mi madre, en el que demostraría su talento como organizadora, se había ido muy temprano, mucho antes que me levantara. Terminé mi nutritivo almuerzo y apagando la radio en el camino me dirigí a la puerta de enfrente. Era un día frío y un poco nublado pero aun así las personas caminaban por las calles. Me senté en el escalón que daba a la calle por lo que varios vecinos pasaron saludándome con un "feliz navidad" al cual les respondía con una sonrisa forzada y un "feliz navidad para usted también".

Sabiendo que ya era hora de ir a cambiarme, me levanté y subí a mi cuarto. Saqué el vestido rojo y lo coloqué sobre la cama. Coloqué los zapatos a la par y luego tomé una toalla y fui a darme una merecida ducha. Cuando regresé todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado. Caminé hasta mi buró tarareando la estúpida canción navideña que se me había pegado como chicle en el pelo. No fue hasta que rebuscaba en un cajón que noté la diferencia. Me levanté bruscamente y vi el espejo que reflejaba mi cama. Mi vestido rojo no estaba, en su lugar había una caja cuadrada de cartón y a la par una bolsa de almacén.

Me encaminé hacia la cama, viendo hacia los lados por si encontraba mi vestido, no estaba por ningún lado. Me detuve frente a la caja, era una inofensiva caja de cartón, pero algo me decía que debía temerle. Tomé la caja y lentamente la abrí. El asombro hizo que la soltara y cayó de golpe, por suerte la cama amortiguó la caída, el contenido era tan deslumbrante que me habría dado pena hasta maltratar la caja. Allí estaba. Vaporoso y perfecto. De un verde vahído, estraples con decoraciones en la cintura, a la altura perfecta sobre la rodilla. Lo tomé con cuidado y lo saqué de su envoltura, cayó como terciopelo verde y lo dejé en la cama. Me llevé las manos a la boca para ocultar mi sorpresa, entonces rápidamente abrí la otra bolsa. Como lo suponía, eran los zapatos plateados, de la altura justa para mi acompañante, había dicho la dependiente. Mi primera reacción fue maravillarme con ambos objetos pero luego de un minuto reaccioné. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¿Cuánto había gastado? Y sobre todo ¿Dónde diablos estaba mi vestido rojo? Lo busqué con la vista nuevamente y al no encontrarlo me fui al armario. Tampoco estaba. Removí algunos cajones pensando que tal vez estaba escondido por allí. Nada. Había pensado muy bien su estrategia. No tenía nada más que ponerme. Me había dejado una sola salida. Una elegante y glamurosa salida.

Pensado algunos insultos hacia su persona, tanto por cambiarme el vestido como por meterse sin permiso en mi habitación, me vestí y anduve con las pantuflas de aquí para allá, todavía con la esperanza de encontrar un trozo de tela rojo. Cuando colocaba una nueva horquilla para acomodar un mechón necio que tendía a salirse de su lugar, llamaron a la puerta. _Condenados ingleses y sus horarios perfectos _pensé para mí misma viendo que eran las seis 6:25 pm, decían a una hora y llegaban cinco minutos antes. Bueno, le tocaría esperar afuera porque no pensaba bajar a medio arreglar. Nadie le había dicho que me cambiara los planes.

Un minuto después escuché el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Mientras mentalmente recordaba si había dejado la puerta sin seguro, su voz subió por las escaleras.

—Como no pretendo esperar afuera, abrí tu puerta— gritó.

A estas alturas debería estar acostumbrada a que nada me sorprendiese. Luego de eso, el sonido de la televisión fue lo único que escuché.

Terminé de colocarme el zapato y me di una última mirada en el espejo, para comprobar que todo estaba en su sitio. Tomé el pequeño bolso plateado —otra cosa que me había tocado reemplazar en último momento— y bajé las escaleras. Lo encontré en el sillón viendo una mala película. Al escucharme bajar, apagó la televisión y se levantó para observarme.

Como buena chica di una vuelta al pie de la escalera, una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro y luego, mientras ladeaba la cabeza su expresión cambió. Conocía muy bien esa mirada. Era la que usaba cuando evaluaba situaciones.

— ¿Cumple tus expectativas?— pregunté observando cómo, con brazos cruzados y todo, estudiaba mi atuendo.

—No del todo, creo que le falta algo— comentó al momento que avanzaba hacia mí.

—Y según tú ¿Qué le falta?— pregunté viendo hacia arriba cuando detuvo frente a mí.

—Esto —dijo mientras levantaba un dedo.

— ¿Un hilo?— pregunté nuevamente totalmente extrañada al observar en su dedo índice un hilo de plata enroscado.

—Es un hilo, sí. Pero no es un hilo cualquiera —explicó al tiempo que sacaba su varita dentro de su saco y desenrollaba el hilo.

Pasó la varita por el hilo susurrando algo que no entendí, y cuando lo hacia el hilo se iba transformando. Se convertía en una hermosa cadena de plata que empezaba en un circulo y en el extremo contrario había una parte plana algo larga.

—No te emociones, para mañana volverá a ser un hilo. ¿Puedo?— preguntó ofreciéndose a colocar la cadena.

Cuando asentí con la cabeza, aun liada entre el agradecimiento y el enojo, se acercó lo suficiente para pasar sus manos por mi cuello, rodeándolo con la cadena, para luego deslizar la parte plana por el círculo. Su tacto era suave. Colocó la cadena delicadamente y luego dio paso atrás observando el resultado.

—Es un hechizo de transformación, muy popular entre magos que pretenden ser lo que no son. Aunque tras una observación atenta se descubre que es por arte de magia. —Explicó metiendo nuevamente la varita en su saco.

Teniéndolo lejos pude pensar mejor y cuando volvió a sonreír, supe que el agradecimiento podría esperar un momento.

—Una explicación interesante. Tan interesante como tu manera de armar estratagemas para salirte con la tuya. ¿Qué hiciste con mi vestido rojo?— le ataqué poniendo las manos en jarra y rompiendo, como solo yo sabía hacer, el momento mágico que él había creado.

—Insisto ¿No puedes decir un simple gracias?— preguntó entre divertido y exasperado.

—Gracias— contesté con sarcasmo, supo que seguía esperando la respuesta.

—Sabía que si te daba una opción la tomarías con tal de llevarme la contraria. La única manera que aceptases el vestido es obligándote. Eres tan terca que si no fuera por tu madre, en este momento llevarías puestos tus jeans desgastados solo para exasperarme más—. Exclamó cruzándose de brazos y retándome con la mirada a que lo desmintiera.

Como punto en su favor, tenía que admitir que tenía razón. Me conocía muy bien. ¡Rayos!

—Entonces ¿Por qué lo haces?— contraataqué.

Si esperaba que le diera la razón públicamente era mejor que esperase sentado.

—Tengo razones suficientes para hacerlo— dijo encogiéndose de hombros y rehuyendo la mirada.

—Te gastaste un montón de dinero, llamaremos para preguntar si aceptan devoluciones, no sé porqué…— pero no pude seguir con mi perorata.

—Tú limítate a aceptarlos y asunto olvidado ¿De acuerdo?— Me espetó poniéndose serio— piensa que es un regalo de navidad o algo por el estilo, o piensa lo que quieras. Ya no le des más vueltas al asunto.

—De acuerdo, igual yo también tengo algo para ti por navidad y no podrás devolvérmelo— le dije haciendo que me viera dudoso, y cuando iba a abrir la boca para preguntar el timbre anunció la llegada de nuestro transporte—. Vamos, no debemos llegar tarde.

Sabía que era una cobarde, y que luego pagaría las consecuencias, pero la cara de irritación de Malfoy al quedarse con las dudas respecto a mi comentario valió la pena. El chofer nos dirigió hacia el hotel, donde según me informó mi madre, estaba uno de los salones más elegantes de la ciudad. Aparte de comentarios superfluos no mencionamos más el tema de los regalos. Sabía que aun quedaba una larga noche por delante para hacerlo.

-oooOOOooo-

Hola otra vez, ouch,

Por favor, los tomatazos sin ramas! -Sucy va corriendo y se pone detrás de una mesa para defenderse de los crucios- si si si, lo sé, soy mala por cortarlo allí, pero vamos, que la fiesta merece ella sola un capitulo.

Pero me interesa saber que piensan de este capítulo, ¿Malfoy está muy raro? ¿por qué le regaló el vestido, zapatos y cadena? y sobre todo, que pretende portándose de esa manera?

Realmente quiero saber que piensan, es importante para mi saber cómo interpretaron el capitulo. Y para las que lo estuvieron esperando, confirmado como que diana es una terca y malfoy un arrogante, que habrá una borrachera, muyyyy divertida y llena de sorpresas XD

Gracias a todos los que leen y me lo demuestran con sus rr, y para aquellos que continúan en las sombras… que esperan!

ya mucha cháchara, espero sus comentarios, porque son como gasolina para esta escritora.

Besitos para todos!  
bye


	20. Tequila

Antes de:

La aclaración que esta autora y la historia no fomentan las borracheras para todos los eventos, si se escribió asi fue con motivos de formar la historia más graciosa. Ahora si, al capítulo, en esta ocasión encontré una canción que es una de mis favoritas. Un éxito de Frank Sinatra, pueden escucharla aca

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = PDbeanXS7Ho

Ya saben, eliminen los espacios en blanco y listo. Presten atención a la letra :P

**TEQUILA**

Malfoy parecía estar en su elemento, desde el momento en que bajamos del auto me tendió el brazo para que lo tomara, luego de la sorpresa y con mucha torpeza deslicé mi propio brazo por el de él.

Mientras entrábamos, Malfoy saludó a varias personas a su paso, no conocía a nadie en ese lugar pero inclinaba la cabeza a cada paso que daba. Muchos respondían al gesto con un poco de incredulidad. Me reí interiormente ya que Malfoy tenía la elegancia y modales que a muchos de sus hijos les faltaban. El prototipo de los jóvenes de clase alta eran snobs, drogadictos o en su defecto unos completos idiotas. Idiotas que se nos quedaban viendo a cada paso que dábamos y pude notar la mirada de crítica que me dirigieron unas chicas. Pero no me preocupé, mi vestido de diseñador me protegía esta noche, o eso creía yo.

Encontramos a mi madre dándole indicaciones a un mesero, y como veníamos de frente pude notar todos los cambios en su rostro: sorpresa, escrutinio, satisfacción, orgullo y por último, duda. Su mirada se demoró un par de segundos más de lo necesario en nuestros brazos enlazados, cuando me detuve frente a ella me sonrió cómplice de algo que estaba muy lejos de ser cierto.

— ¡Diana, te ves hermosa!— exclamó conteniendo las ganas de abrazarme—. Draco, que gusto tenerte aquí.

—El placer es todo mío señora Mattews, le agradezco la invitación a tan notable evento— respondió el mencionado con todo el glamour que fue capaz de reunir.

Mi madre sonrió ante el comentario halagador de Malfoy. Houdini se estaba comportando mejor de lo que había esperado. Tomándome del brazo libre, mi madre me llevó entre las mesas hasta la de un señor que reía con sus acompañantes.

—Disculpe ingeniero, quisiera presentarle a mi hija Diana, y a su… amigo, Draco Malfoy—introdujo mi madre al tiempo que señalaba a cada uno.

Su jefe era un señor algo canoso y barrigón, de buena presencia y bastante bonachón, que estrechó enérgicamente mi mano y luego la de Malfoy. Luego de eso, mi madre procedió a presentarme a cada invitado que se le cruzaba por el camino, y todos nos estrechaban la mano o en el caso de los más confianzudos me daban un abrazo o un beso en la mejilla. De vez en cuando observaba a Malfoy, que respondía efusivamente a cada saludo. El contacto físico no era de su total agrado pero esta noche no daba muestras de malestar. O lo disimulaba muy bien.

Entre una de las tantas vueltas, mi madre se topó con un fotógrafo. Lo llamó enérgicamente e indicó que nos hicieran algunas tomas con los invitados. Cuando pensé que no quedaría persona en la habitación con la que no nos hubieran fotografiado, mi madre anunció que faltaba una, donde inmortalizara la elegancia con la que estaba vestida. Cuando Malfoy hizo el amago de retirarse para dejar a mi madre a mi lado, ella lo tomó del brazo y lo detuvo.

— ¡No seas tonto! Diana me opacaría totalmente, vamos, colócate a su lado - le invitó mientras ella se colocaba detrás del fotógrafo.

Incómoda hasta la medula no sabía ni cómo ponerme, así que al final lo volví a sujetar del brazo más por nervios que por ser la mejor pose. Evité ver a Malfoy cuanto pude.

Cuando mi madre agradecía al fotógrafo su tiempo y trabajo, Malfoy me susurró al oído.

— Ahora veo de dónde has heredado tu tacto y disimulo, ¡Debe ser el mejor día de su vida!

Me limité a obsequiarle una mirada asesina y mi mejor sonrisa de vampiro.

Cuando por fin mi madre se cansó de exponernos como animal de feria, nos ubicó en una mesa junto con otras personas. Como había previsto, ella no pretendía comer conmigo. Como es debido Malfoy saludó a nuestros acompañantes, haciendo comentarios halagadores a las señoras como si fuera político en tiempo de elecciones. No comprendía de donde sabía tanto de modales. Lo observé un momento mientras ordenaba bebidas a un mesero, preguntándome cómo era posible que la persona sentada junto a mí, la que ordenaba con sabio conocimiento la recomendación de la noche, fuera el mismo que se atoraba de palomitas de maíz y frituras en el sillón de mi casa. Alguien tocó mi brazo haciéndome regresar a la realidad.

— ¿Eh? -respondí a su contacto.

—Te preguntaba que deseabas de tomar— comentó Malfoy muy despacio.

—Lo mismo que tú— respondí nuevamente, no teniendo ni la más remota idea de que pedir en esas fiestas.

El mesero asintió al momento de escuchar mi solicitud y regresó al cabo de un momento con una botella de vino. Sirvió dos copas y desapareció.

—Tiene alcohol— hice la observación.

—Es solo vino, lo que se toma en este tipo de fiestas— respondió. Y sin darme tiempo de contraatacar levantó su copa—. Y ahora ¡Salud! ¡Por una noche muy especial, rodeados de personas muy especiales! —brindó para luego inclinarse la copa y beberla hasta el fondo. Su sarcasmo fue muy claro.

El mesero apareció tan rápido que por un momento creí que Malfoy lo había hecho aparecer mediante magia, llenó la copa nuevamente y siguió su camino. Nuestros compañeros de mesa no hicieron comentario alguno por nuestras bebidas, así que decidí confiar en la palabra de Malfoy y tomé un sorbo de la mía, no estaba tan mal. La banda del fondo tocaba éxitos musicales que se volvieron clásicos, con el sonido exacto para llenar el ambiente con la relajante melodía de Beyond to the See, sin que fuera tan alto como para interrumpir una plática. Cuando sirvieron la cena, me topé con un pequeño inconveniente: había más tenedores de los que necesitaba y aunque había visto mil veces "Pretty Woman" padecía el mismo problema que Julia Roberts, solo sabía cuál era el tenedor de ensalada. Pero a diferencia de ella, a mí no me acompañaba el señor comprensivo que comía con los dedos. Es más, todos mis comensales utilizaban perfectamente los tenedores y cuchillos. Sintiéndome como una tonta por no saber cuál tomar, mi mano flotaba sobre cada uno de ellos sin decidirme por ninguno. Disimuladamente, Malfoy chocó su pie con el mío y cuando volteé a verlo para preguntarle con la mirada que pretendía machacando mi pobre zapato, levantó una ceja y luego su mano tomó el segundo tenedor del juego. Rauda lo imité, poniendo especial atención a todos sus movimientos.

No puedo catalogarla como la mejor comida que he tenido, aunque estaba deliciosa comí poco por temor a derramar cualquier cosa sobre mi vestido. A pesar de imitar todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Malfoy, cometí muchos errores que me costaron sendas miradas críticas por parte de mis acompañantes. Y luego de una respuesta estúpida a una pregunta que me hicieron, que seguramente les hizo pensar que era una retrasada, preferí comer en el más absoluto silencio. La magia de mi vestido me estaba abandonando. A cada bocado me sentía más como la mucama que se cuela en el baile, y aunque la mona se vista de seda…

Estaba contando mentalmente los minutos y calculando cuanto tiempo sería el adecuado para emprender la graciosa huida sin dejar mal parada a mi madre —alegando un terrible dolor de estómago— cuando una mano apareció frente a mi cara.

— ¿Bailamos?— me preguntó entonces Malfoy, que se había parado y estaba junto a mí.

— ¿Qué cosa? — fue lo único que pude contestarle. Pero haciendo caso omiso a mi respuesta Malfoy tomó mi mano y me arrastró hacia la pista de baile.

—No sé bailar baladas— susurré—, es más, no sé bailar nada—. Añadí cuando noté que volvió a ignorarme.

—No te preocupes— respondió deteniéndose por fin, y como todo un experto me tomó de la cintura—. Tú solo sígueme.

Era una melodía lenta y al escucharla mejor identifiqué la tonada. Era una muestra clara de la ironía de la vida que el éxito de Frank Sinatra "The Way You Look Tonight" guiara nuestro baile. Cansada de estar en silencio y con las dudas colgándome de la punta de la lengua le pregunté.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar?— No respondió así que añadí— ¿Y todo lo demás? ¿Te lo enseñaron en tu colegio?

—Si Hogwarts enseñara etiqueta, Potter y Weasley no serían tan patéticos —exclamó con una sonrisilla torcida. Las copas de vino le estaban empezando a pasar factura.

— ¿Entonces?— insistí, pero como respuesta solo se limitó a darme una vuelta.

— ¿Tienes que hablar mientras bailamos?— me susurró algo irritado.

— ¿Es otra regla de etiqueta no hablar mientras se baila?— le contraataque.

—No, si la conversación no es ridícula— siseó.

—Solo tengo curiosidad de saber dónde aprendiste todo esto— intenté poner mi cara más inocente y le sonreí, intentando convencerlo de ser sincero. Él entrecerró los ojos.

—Lo traigo en los genes, soy un Malfoy. Es nuestra obligación representar dignamente el apellido— contestó, aunque a regañadientes.

—Y eso significa que no vas a responderme —declaré enarcando una ceja.

—Sufre —exclamó indiferente, volteando hacia un lado.

—Idiota— le espeté.

—Salvaje— respondió a la vez.

Pero su tono no implicaba ofensa, solo la mera constatación de los hechos. Suprimí una risa y me limité a seguir bailando. Aún medio borracho no bajaba la guardia, aunque parecía más abierto a molestar.

Cuando terminó la canción volvimos a nuestra mesa, los demás acompañantes habían hecho acto de desaparición, Malfoy levantó una mano y un mesero apareció en el acto, recibió el pedido y un minuto después venía con otra copa de vino.

—No deberías tomar tanto -me aventuré a prevenirle.

—Tú no me conoces Diana, no sabes que tanto puedo tomar— fue su única respuesta.

Como sabía que me haría el mismo caso que a una pulga, preferí callarme y observar. Una rápida mirada me hizo comprobar que a pesar del ambiente festivo la mayoría de las personas sonreían por cortesía, reían escandalosa y, muy probablemente, con toda la falsedad de la que eran capaces. Un ambiente de hipocresía en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Malfoy se paró de repente.

— ¿A dónde vas? -pregunté.

—Ciertamente no tengo la obligación de contestarte eso, pero para tu información voy al servicio de caballeros— respondió sacando su antiguo y empolvado acento.

Y dicho eso se alejó con paso seguro, internamente me reí, porque aun bebido no perdía su "encanto". Un mesero pasó preguntándome si necesitaba algo, y se alejó cuando le dije que no. Luego de eso se acercó otro muchacho, por su forma de caminar supe en el acto que era un "hijo de papi" con aires de donjuán.

— ¿Me haces el honor? -Preguntó a manera de introducción tendiéndome una mano— noté que estás sola y me gustaría bailar contigo—. Su intento de galantería me recordó a Malfoy utilizando a fondo su acento inglés.

—Gracias pero no estoy sola— le contesté. No sabía cómo eludirlo sin resultar ofensiva.

—En tal caso que descortesía de su parte. Insisto, vamos a bailar— repitió, tomándome de la mano y tirando bruscamente para hacer que me parara.

Pensando en que el descortés era otro, intenté soltar mi mano de su agarre antes siquiera de dar dos pasos. Él se detuvo al ver mi resistencia.

—Realmente, no deseo bailar en este momento— le expliqué con una sonrisa de disculpa en la boca y una mirada de "lárgate" en los ojos.

—No puedes venir a un baile para quedarte sentada— decretó poniendo más fuerza en su agarre.

Sabía muy bien que podría pararlo y decirle unas cuantas palabritas que lo harían retroceder y preguntarse qué tipo de persona era, pero eso implicaría hacer una escena y no quería perjudicar a mi madre, por lo que resignada me vi arrastrada hacia la pista de baile, donde don "prepotencia" me tomó de la cintura e intentó guiar el baile.

Intenté poner mi cara más hostil durante la tortura en la cual me vi envuelta, y no así el mequetrefe que bailaba conmigo parecía pensar que me estaba divirtiendo. Apretó más su brazo haciéndome quedar pegada a él, eso definitivamente era invasión a mi espacio privado, así que intente alejarlo un poco. Viendo mi resistencia y en un intento de "calmarme" paseó su mano por mi espalda, aproximándose demasiado a la zona donde la espalda pierde su nombre, intencionalmente le di un pisotón que lo hizo retroceder.

Parecía que mi resistencia le daba ánimos, y supe en ese instante que era una persona acostumbrada a obtener lo que quería, cuando lo quería y como lo quería. Con una sonrisa sarcástica se aproximó a mi oreja y susurró.

—Deberías colaborar un poco, esto es una fiesta.

—Deberías alejarte un poco, si te gusta tu cara -le respondí en un siseo.

—Lamento interrumpir este intercambio de palabras, pero me gustaría que me devolvieras a mi pareja— escuché decir a alguien. Me soltó como si quemara.

Malfoy estaba parado junto a nosotros con una sonrisa cortés. Cuando el patán me soltó, rápidamente Malfoy me rodeó la espalda con un brazo. Hubiera querido tener una cámara para tomar la cara de estupefacción del patán.

—Gracias por entretenerla mientras estaba ocupado— añadió Malfoy, y girándose sobre sus talones me guió por la pista de baile dejando al patán parado en medio del salón.

—Gracias, no sabía cómo deshacerme de él— le dije cuando llegamos a la barra.

—Pues no te mirabas muy incómoda cuando llegué, en medio de sonrisitas y susurros al oído— me espetó para luego pedirle al barman un whisky en las rocas. Me quedé un momento en blanco ante su respuesta, y no creyéndome capaz de imitarlo me ordenó un margarita.

—Una bebida de chicas, según ese canal de espectáculos— informó mientras el barman me daba la copa.

Tomé mi bebida dándole las gracias al barman y observé a Malfoy mientras bebía, aunque su tono pálido no lo dejaba en claro creí ver que tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. Parecía ser que su manera de eludir el hecho de que estaba en una fiesta muggle y que había venido por voluntad propia era bebiendo hasta la última reserva de alcohol del lugar. Cuando pidió su segundo trago yo no llevaba ni por la mitad el mío. Empecé a temer que fuera a hacer un espectáculo o que se lanzara a hablar más de lo debido, Susan me mataría si Malfoy se pusiera a contar como podía convertir en florero a un conejo, así que dejé a Malfoy bajo la vigilancia del barman para ir a buscar a mi madre. Al encontrarla le dije que estaba cansada y que quería irme, para que llamara al chofer.

Gracias a los cielos, Malfoy aun caminaba recto y no daba apariencia de haberse bebido él solo media botella de vino y cuatro whiskys… hasta que abría la boca y mencionaba cosas como "el vino de elfo es más dulce" o "el whisky de fuego es más fuerte", lo bueno fue que nuestro chofer era un profesional y no ponía atención a nada que pasara en la parte trasera de su vehículo. Al llegar a mi casa Malfoy ya caminaba haciendo eses, por lo que tuve que ayudarle a bajar. Al parecer el aire del camino había ayudado a que las bebidas hicieran efecto. Agradecí haber tomado solo un margarita, porque de lo contrario hubiera sido mucho más difícil meter a Malfoy en la casa. No pensé que fuera buena idea dejarlo ir solo a la suya ¿Y si le daba por sacar la varita y hacer magia frente a los muggles? En vez de eso lo dejé en el sillón de la sala. Fui a la cocina por agua que beber y cuando regresé Malfoy registraba el minibar del salón.

— ¿No tuviste suficiente con lo de la fiesta?— le pregunté acercándome a él.

—Es navidad ¿no? ¡Entonces hay que pasarla bien!— exclamó comparando dos botellas.

Cualquier discusión con él en ese estado sería una rotunda pérdida de tiempo. Solo esperaba que mi madre no regresara hasta dentro de un buen rato.

Dejando a Malfoy sopesando cada botella subí las escaleras hacia mi cuarto. El vestido era muy bonito y elegante, pero ya extrañaba mis jeans, y si iba a tener que convencer a Malfoy para contarme algunas cosas, bueno, prefería estar cómoda. Busqué entre mi ropa unos pantalones deportivos y una camiseta y me cambié, me quité los zapatos a tirones y los reemplacé por unas pantuflas. Me recosté un momento sobre la cama recordando que también había tomado vino y pensando que tal vez el margarita sí estuviera haciendo efecto, tal vez lo más conveniente sería llamar a Susan para que viniera por su primo, entonces alguien abrió la puerta y entró por ella.

— ¿Qué demonios haces en mi cuarto? ¿Y por qué entras sin mi autorización y sin tocar antes? ¡Podría haber estado cambiándome! ¡Idiota!— le grité mientras me incorporaba en la cama y le aventaba una almohada.

—Tardabas mucho en bajar— respondió levantando una mano para evitar el impacto— además no sé por qué te alteras tanto, ya había… ¡uy!— exclamó al tiempo que se pasaba llevando un cesto de ropa, haciendo que se regara por el suelo.

— ¡Pero debes tocar antes de entrar! ¿Nadie te lo ha enseñado?— le grité, mientras él colocaba una botella sobre mi cómoda.

— ¡Bah! ni que fuera a ver algo que valiera la pena— ese comentario le costó un almohadazo en plena cara que lo hizo trastabillar.

—Eres un metiche, entrometido, fisgón, espía. ¡Fuera de mi cuarto! ¡Largo! —le grité encaramada sobre la cama, aventándole todo lo que estaba a mi alcance.

Me horrorizaba la idea que me espiara, si hubiera entrado cinco minutos antes me hubiera encontrado cambiándome. Terminé aventándole la mismísima pantufla que tenía en el pie.

— ¿Quieres calmarte antes que me hagas una contusión por tu rudeza? — exclamó atrapando al vuelo la pantufla y esquivando la otra—. No es que nunca hubiera estado en tu habitación.

— ¡Claro! ¡Porque te metiste sin permiso para cambiarme el vestido!— no pude evitar que mi tono fuera acusatorio.

— ¡Claro que no! Eso lo hice mediante magia— respondió con un gran ademán de manos, y luego, como si se lo hubiera pedido, explicó como lo había hecho—. Lo hice levitar hasta posarlo en tu cama— comentó haciendo muecas con las manos, simulando que un paquete invisible levitaba—. Gracias a Merlín nunca cierras esa ventana— concluyó señalando sobre su hombro la ventana abierta de par en par de mi balcón.

—Pero ¿cómo hiciste para que quedara bien puesto? Si desde abajo no podías ver… —me callé un minuto imaginando a Malfoy haciendo levitar la caja— ¡Rayos! ¿Hiciste levitar la caja desde abajo? ¿Eres idiota o qué? — le grité— ¿Si alguien te hubiera visto…? ¡Oh, Dios! Susan tiene razón al no confiar en tu capacidad para evitar que uses la magia, si supiera lo que has hecho…

—Pero no va a saberlo— me interrumpió completamente serio— además no la hice levitar desde abajo. Nadie me vio— concluyó mientras me lanzaba una pantufla e iba por la otra—. Quiero enseñarte algo— decretó al momento que me entregaba la otra pantufla.

No había ni bien terminado de ponérmela cuando me jaló de la mano hacia el balcón, una vez allí se subió a la baranda. Preguntándome si el efecto del alcohol le había hecho creer que podía volar le dije completamente nerviosa.

— ¿Quieres matarte?

— ¡Claro que no! no seas ridícula— respondió dándose la vuelta y tendiéndome la mano— ¿confías en mí?— preguntó dándome una sonrisa.

—No— respondí asustada, temiendo que fuera a resbalar—. Vamos, bájate de ahí, que no tienes alas.

Pero no me hizo caso y en vez de eso dio un paso al frente. Grité espantada, pensando que a esa altura bien podría matarse. Pero no cayó. En vez de eso desapareció. Sorprendida, corrí a la baranda y volteé hacia abajo.

— ¡Malfoy!— grité pensando que con la oscuridad no podía verlo.

— ¿Qué?— me respondió justo a mi lado, haciendo que saltara de la impresión. Se estaba partiendo de la risa desde algún lugar en la oscuridad— ¡Buu!— dijo apareciendo frente a mí.

— ¿¡En qué demonios estabas pensando!— Chillé mientras le daba puñetazos en el pecho— ¡Eres un idiota!

— ¡Ya deja de golpearme!— exclamó agarrándome las manos para que no continuara con mi histeria— ¡Hay un puente hacia el árbol! ¿Crees que estoy tan borracho como para tirarme por un balcón?— preguntó sentándose en la baranda aun sujetándome las manos.

La respuesta era que sí, pero preferí decir otra cosa.

— ¿Puente?— intenté verlo pero no veía más que las ramas.

— ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que ocupara mi tiempo en cosas útiles, como reconstruir la casa? Pues eso hice, reconstruí la casa.

—Pero, pero… ¡Pero si sigue viéndose como una casa abandonada!— exclamé confusa.

—Porque así es como quiero que se vea, sería muy extraño que de la noche a la mañana aparezca un apartamento en un árbol— comentó moviendo las manos, pero como no me había soltado, también movía las mías.

— ¿Apartamento?— pregunté incrédula.

—Bueno, no tanto… mejor te lo enseño, ven—. Soltándome por fin volvió a escalar el balcón y desapareció, para luego aparecer solo su mano para ayudarme a subir. Parada en el barandal me pregunté si no sería más prudente volver a tierra firme—. No seas miedosa, vamos— dijo en un tono burlón.

Prudente o no, di un paso al frente.

Esperaba encontrarme con el suelo, pero al contrario, me encontré con un pequeño puente hecho de las mismas ramas entrelazadas, caminé un poco para luego entrar en una estancia pequeña. Me quedé de piedra al observar el interior, era mucho más amplio de lo que recordaba, había unos sillones que se miraban muy cómodos rodeando una mesa de centro. Había una librera en una pared mientras que en otra estaba la ventana, ahora completamente restaurada y con cortinas.

—Pensé ponerle una chimenea, pero sería muy extraño si el árbol echara humo sin estarse quemando— comentó Malfoy distraídamente.

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…? Es decir…— tartamudeé sin saber muy bien que preguntar.

— ¿Cómo lo hice? Con magia ¿Por qué lo hice? Porque quiero un lugar para mí, es decir… ¡bienvenida a mi pequeño refugio!— exclamó extendiendo una mano como un vendedor que muestra el producto.

— ¡Vaya!— susurré mientras entraba y miraba todo. Levanté la vista y noté la araña de luces que colgaba del techo.

—Un hechizo de amplitud, un par de transformaciones y ¡voila! Una habitación confortable— dijo mientras colocaba la botella que traía en la mano sobre la mesa de centro.

— ¿Tequila?— Le pregunté incrédula por su elección— ¿No tuviste suficiente con los whiskys y el vino?

— ¡Es navidad! Deja que festeje— se quejó apareciendo un par de vasos— ¿Vas a acompañarme o me tocará beber solo?— preguntó llenando un vaso.

—Trae acá— fue mi respuesta, arrebatándole el vaso de las manos— ¿Sabes que esto se bebe en vasos más pequeños?— le pregunté, pero no me hizo caso y llenó su vaso hasta el tope.

—Pues inventaremos una nueva moda— fue su única respuesta antes de inclinarse el vaso, un segundo después estaba tosiendo.

—Te lo dije, se bebe en vasos más pequeños porque es más fuerte. Y queda mejor con limón y sal— añadí como si fuera una gran experta, recordando las escenas de tequila de las películas.

—Sí tú lo dices— comentó sacando su varita— _accio limo…_— pero no pudo terminar, ya que yo le estaba tapando la boca con una mano— ¡Qué te pasa!—gritó cuando le quité la mano.

—Que unos limones vuelen hacia la casa no nos ayudan en nada. Voy por ellos a la antigüita— le calmé mientras me iba hacia el puente invisible— no te acabes la botella hasta que regrese.

Mientras recogía los limones y la sal también incluí algo de comida y algunas de las frituras que a Malfoy le encantaban. Entré en mi habitación pensando en lo ilógico de la situación, me reí sola porque sabía que era una locura lo que estaba haciendo, a medio camino hacia la ventana me detuve y retrocedí para echarle llave a la puerta. No quería que mi madre regresara y encontrara la cama vacía a mitad de la noche.

Caminé por el puente enramado con mucho cuidado, en mi vida había tomado tequila y si le sumábamos el vino y el margarita, bueno, era más alcohol del que había tomado en toda mi existencia. Cuando entré noté que Malfoy se había puesto cómodo, se había quitado el saco y aflojado la corbata y estaba jugando con su varita haciendo levitar un vaso lleno. Al verme hizo que el vaso volara hacia mí.

— ¡Qué bien! ¡Regresaste! —exclamó dejando de lado su juguete y ayudándome con las frituras. Tenía que haber pensado que su ayuda no era en vano ya que solo tomó la bolsa de sus favoritas y se olvidó de todo lo demás.

Me desparraté de cualquier forma sobre la alfombra, dejando las cosas sobre la mesa. Mi vaso seguía levitando junto a mí, así que lo tomé con total naturalidad, como si estuviera acostumbrada a que las cosas levitaran a mi alrededor, bueno, de cierta manera era cierto, el deporte favorito de Malfoy era hacer levitar los cojines de mi casa.

—De acuerdo, ahora tenemos limones, sal y tequila, así que cuéntame ¿Cómo se toma esta sacrosanta bebida?— preguntó el rubio con el vaso en la mano.

Le expliqué la manera de hacerlo, recordando cada paso que habían dicho en Coyote Ugly, con su varita el partió los limones y empecé a preguntarme que tantas cosas se podrían hacer con una ramita mágica.

— ¡Brindemos! — Exclamó de repente mi rubio acompañante— ¡Porqué el tequila sea mejor que el whisky de fuego!

Y dicho y hecho, se empinó el vaso para luego chuparse la sal y el limón. Acto seguido, lo imité.

—Esto está muy silencioso— comentó mientras llenaba nuevamente los vasos, volvió a agitar la varita y una radio empezó a sonar.

— ¿Todo lo resuelven a base de magia? — Pregunté, y al ver que no entendía añadí— a los magos me refiero ¿No hacen nada manualmente?

—Los muggles tienen control remoto, los magos varitas— respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.

— ¿Desde qué edad practicas la magia? — había muchas cosas que quería preguntarle, pero nunca había encontrado el lugar y momento para hacerlo.

—La magia nació conmigo, soy mágico, pero mi educación se inició cuando tenía once años e ingresé a Hogwarts. Allí aprendí los conjuros y maldiciones. Te acostumbras a hacerlo todo con la varita, claro que no puedes hacer magia fuera del colegio hasta que eres mayor, pero de igual manera siempre puedes estar con alguien que si pueda—. Me explicó pacientemente mientras las frituras desaparecían con una velocidad admirable.

— Pero de cualquier manera, te has acoplado muy bien a esta manera de vivir sin magia. Recuerdo que cuando llegaste venias más arisco que un gato mojado— reflexioné un poco lo que había dicho y añadí—. Bueno, sigues igual de arisco pero por lo menos ahora eres tolerable.

—Vaya ¡Gracias! Ahora podré dormir sabiendo que soy más tolerable— exclamó con sarcasmo, vaciando su vaso nuevamente. Yo hice lo propio.

—Me gusta lo que le hiciste a la casa. No pensé que tuvieras dotes de decorador de interiores— le comenté en son de broma, a lo que me dedicó una mirada envenenada— ¡Lo siento! ¡Solo era una broma!

—Pero que te quede claro que si hoy estas aquí no significa que puedas estar siempre, esta casa tiene hechizos repelentes de muggles. Además…

— Además esto está en mi casa, donde tengo total derecho de estar— le espeté agriamente, luego volví a beber— pero bueno, no te preocupes, no tengo ninguna intensión de meterme en "tu refugio" — añadí haciendo referencia a como él había llamado el lugar.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, solo rellenado por el susurro de la radio que sonaba con una música que nunca había escuchado. Para romper el silencio comenté:

—Mi mamá estaba que alucinaba esta noche, nunca la había visto tan… —me callé intentando descubrir un adjetivo preciso.

— ¿Exaltada? ¿Entusiasmada? ¿Impetuosa? — Colaboró Malfoy. — ¿Tal vez un poco impertinente?

— No, no me refiero a eso, quise decir que nunca la había visto tan alegre, o por lo menos no en los últimos cinco años.

—Y eso es desde que tu padre se fue, ¿cierto?— preguntó Malfoy. Hablando de impertinentes…

—Si, creo que por fin logró realizarse— comenté intentando irme por las ramas respecto al tema de los padres.

— ¿Se fue así sin más? -preguntó curioso.

—Un día tomo sus cosas y se fue, lo vi por esa misma ventana por la que acabamos de salir. Creo que era lo mejor. Ellos no lo demostraban, pero yo notaba que ya no eran felices juntos, siempre estaban discutiendo— le conté, no sabiendo si a regañadientes o de buena gana, no había hablado con nadie respecto a eso. Ni siquiera con mi madre.

— A veces es mejor no tener padre a que éste te hunda con sus problemas— exclamó viendo el fondo del vaso, al parecer su subconsciente lo traicionaba por momentos.

—No deberías decir eso, por lo menos tuviste con quien platicar, quien te guiara. Yo no tuve ni una explicación, simplemente me borró de su vida— le espeté con acritud.

—Sé que es un tema duro para ti, perdón por sacarlo a colación— expresó mi acompañante de copas, demostrando, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, algo parecido a tacto.

—No pierdas cuidado, han pasado años desde eso, y ya que lo mencionas, gracias— comenté haciendo que me viera raro—, gracias por hacer de esta casita lo que es y no los recuerdos feos que tenía de ella.

—Cuando quieras— me respondió llenando su vaso otra vez. La botella estaba a la mitad, y no era ni media noche.

— ¿Y qué hay de tu madre? ¿Cómo era todo cuando vivías en tu castillo? — le pregunté con algo de sarcasmo.

—No es castillo, es mansión— me corrigió renuente a contestar lo que realmente importaba. Clásico.

— ¿A tu madre le gusta la navidad? — insistí.

Una sonrisa tenue iluminó su rostro, como recordando algunas anécdotas.

—Es su época favorita, la época en la que toda la familia está en casa— mencionó con verdadera añoranza. Tomó un sorbo y luego se dejó caer en el sillón— ¡De acuerdo! ¡Lo reconozco! Tenía buenas razones para no estar en casa de Susan en esta época. Me recuerda demasiado a mi casa. Antes la familia de Susan era muy bonita, hasta que mi padre llegó a estropearla con sus estúpidas creencias—. Comentó exaltado, derramando algo de tequila cuando, con un movimiento brusco, tomó el vaso para empinárselo hasta verle el fondo. Hizo una cara agria y luego siguió—. No puedo estar celebrando fiestas cuando veo que mi tía no es la misma de antes, cuando veo las fracturas de esa familia y veo reflejada la mía propia. Ahora mi madre ha de estar sola, en una casa demasiado grande para ella, acompañada únicamente por los elfos domésticos.

De cierta manera me compadecí de él. Verlo allí, echado sobre el sillón con la cabeza inclinada hacia su pecho, y el vaso sostenido en ambas manos, era realmente deprimente. Impulsada por el tequila me senté a la par de él, y recordando su renuencia a los abrazos, coloqué una mano sobre su hombro.

—Tú no tuviste ninguna culpa, y lo sabes, no pagues por los errores de tu padre.

Mis palabras parecieron afectarlo un poco, porque se levantó y fue a llenar su vaso nuevamente. Cuando se sirvió generosamente otro vaso observó la botella, estaba casi vacía.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que decías sobre eso que los magos resolvemos todo con magia? Observa y aprende— exclamó apuntando su varita a la botella, murmuró algo que sonó como agua algo y de repente la botella se llenó hasta el borde.

—Recuérdame llevarte para la siguiente fiesta, solo tendremos que comprar una botella para todos— le dije pasándole mi vaso.

Por el bien de ambos no volvimos a mencionar a las familias, ya que era un tema muy espinoso para los dos. En cambio llevamos la conversación por temas simples. Me relató como era su mansión y los jardines que tenía, contándome anécdotas sobre sus escapadas en escoba hacia el pueblo cercano, así también me contaba algunas travesuras que había hecho en la escuela. Mencionó que se divertía mucho siendo prefecto y castigando a los de las otras casas, a lo que le reñí, aunque era más por costumbre que por otra cosa. Por mi parte le contaba cosas de cuando Susan no había llegado, de mi familia. Se rió con ganas cuando le conté de la vez que había ido al zoológico y no quise entrar a la casa de las serpientes. "¡Y ahora pasas todo el día con una!" había sido su comentario.

Era divertido verlo explicarse con ademanes. Yo me encontraba cómodamente tirada sobre la alfombra y él se paraba cuando podía del otro lado de la mesa para explicarme con pelos y señales cada una de sus historias. Me di cuenta que Malfoy, a pesar de toda la basura mágica, era un chico normal, con una historia algo difícil pero que caía dentro de los cánones humanos.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta nos habíamos acabado la segunda botella. Sabía que estaba ebria, sabía que estaba ebrio, pero era la primera vez que estábamos sin mascaras. Él había olvidado su cara de arrogancia y supremacía así que su rostro ya no lucía su clásica mueca de asco. Me descubrí a mi misma riendo tontamente mientras el cantaba algo parecido a "Fly me to the moon". Cantaba espantosamente mal, aunque aprecié el hecho que no había escuchado la tonada antes y se le había quedado con solo escucharla. Eso demostraba que no era tan idiota como aparentaba.

— ¿De qué te ríes? ¡Si no canto tan mal! — exclamó cuando no aguanté más y estallé en carcajadas. Cuando intenté pararme para ir por la botella, el piso se movió, o eso creí, caí de espaldas al sillón.

—No fue buena idea— comenté nada más— muy mala idea. ¡Pararse queda descartado! — exclamé riéndome otra vez.

—Estás ebria— me dijo con voz pastosa.

—Mira quien lo dice, el burro hablando de orejas ¡Tú estás más cargado que una cuba! — le acusé con un dedo para luego inclinarme sobre la mesa intentado alcanzar la botella, los vasos habían quedado en el olvido.

—No más tequila para ti— dijo tomando la botella y alejándola de mí.

— ¡Ah, no! ¡Trae acá esa botella! — exigí.

Y haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas me paré y caminé tambaleante hacia él.

— ¡No! ya has bebido demasiado, no más tequila para ti— repitió, y luego se empinó la botella para demostrar que él era el dueño.

— ¡Malfoy! ¡Devuélvemela! — chillé intentando alcanzarla, pero con un solo brazo impidió que llegara hasta ella. Al haber llegado hasta él, me colgué del brazo que había utilizado para detenerme.

— ¡No! Ya has bebido demasiado, además… ¡Esta botella es mía! — declaró en un tono que me pareció demasiado infantil para su acostumbrada faceta de "soy el señor del universo"

— ¡Eres un tonto, ególatra, arrogante, insulso, idiota, agrandado, narcisista, pesado y…!— exclamé deteniéndome para acusarle con un dedo bamboleante — ¡Un ladrón de botellas!

— ¡Uy, sí! Mira como sufro— se burló y volvió a beber de la botella.

Sin pensar un minuto lo que hacía me le fui encima. Él se dio cuenta y agarró la botella con una mano. Intenté alcanzarla pero la pasó hacia la otra. Exclamé una maldición por el hecho que fuese tan alto, así que tomé medidas extremas y le sujeté un brazo. Su solución fue pasar la botella hacia su otro brazo. Cuando intenté atrapar también su otro brazo él pasó la botella hacia su espalda, mi agarre había fracasado olímpicamente por lo que ahora él tenía la botella en su espalda y yo intentaba llegar a ella con resultados lamentables.

— ¡Malfoy! —chillé dándole una patada al suelo de pura frustración. No creía posible que fuera a ganarme la botella, así que en un intento desesperado, lo rodeé con mis brazos para darle alcance a la botella.

El reía por mis burdos intentos pero cuando se dio cuenta que mi abrazo de oso podía lograr su objetivo empezó también a forcejear. Lo que ninguno de los dos notó fue el sillón detrás de nosotros. En un minuto estábamos parados y al siguiente caímos sobre el sillón, y como ambos teníamos sujetas las manos a la botella estas quedaron atrapadas debajo de su espalda.

Caí sobre su pecho así él que me amortiguó el golpe, y estábamos tan mareados que aunque lo hubiésemos intentado —cosa que no hicimos mucho— no hubiéramos podido pararnos, de modo que decidí que el lugar donde estaba era el más seguro hasta el momento.

Cuando levanté la cara vi dos esferas de mercurio atravesándome directamente. Como yo no me había levantado, él estaba atrapado entre el sillón y yo. Cuando ese pensamiento llegó a mi mente me reí de la situación.

—Te tengo —le dije en voz baja.

Él se unió a mi risa floja y cuando empecé a reírme no pude parar, enterré mi cara en su pecho dado que no podía hacer mayor cosa. El también reía, lo escuchaba retumbar en su pecho. ¿De qué me reía? Realmente no recuerdo, pero no paró hasta pasados unos minutos. Dando un fuerte suspiro levanté la cara nuevamente para volver a encontrarlo observándome fijamente. Esta vez no dije nada y le mantuve la mirada. Ladee un poco la cara y le sonreí.

— ¿Y ahora de que te ríes? — preguntó bajito.

— ¿Sabes? — Susurré obviando su pregunta—. De cerca no eres tan feo.

— ¿Sabes? —Susurró a él a su vez—. Cuando estás ebria no eres tan irritante.

No sé cómo, pero él había liberado sus manos sin que yo me diera cuenta y las había colocado sobre mis hombros. Con el forcejeo mi cabello había vuelto a ser el rebelde de siempre, él, con mucho cuidado, apartó un mechón y lo colocó detrás de mi oreja, sin siquiera rozar mi cara. No supe cómo reaccionar a ese acto y mi cuerpo reacciono por sí solo. Me estiré un poco más hacia arriba y luego todo se puso negro.

La luz pegaba en mi rostro de manera molesta. No quería levantarme así que agarré una almohada y la coloqué sobre mi cabeza, pero ya estaba despierta, de modo que mi intento de oscuridad fue inútil. Me senté sobre la cama y mi mundo se tambaleó. Caí sobre la almohada como un saco de papas. Tenía que pararme _¡si tan solo el mundo dejara de dar vueltas! _Pensé para mí. En mi segundo intento logré sentarme en la cama. Mi cuarto parecía más estable que hace un minuto, pero no demasiado, así que permanecí en posición de flor de loto. Pasé una mano por mi pelo, sabiendo que sería un gallinero, lo que no esperaba era encontrar hojas en él.

Atrapé una hojita de mi pelo y la observé ¿Por qué había hojas en mi pelo? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo había llegado hasta mi cama?

La respuesta me llegó de golpe con nombre y apellido: Draco Malfoy.

Con menos mareo me incorporé de la cama y caminé hacia mi espejo para comprobar mi estado.

Sí, tenía los mismos pantalones y camisa que la noche anterior.

Sí, el ahora hilo plateado aun rodeaba mi cuello.

Y sí, había hojas y ramitas en mi cabeza, y luego de atenta observación, también había algunos arañazos en mis brazos descubiertos. Por lo menos mi cara estaba indemne.

Regresé a mi cama y me senté observando la ventana abierta. Caminé hasta ella y salí al balcón, el árbol lucía tan normal como siempre pero yo sabía que allí estaba la casa, el refugio como él lo había llamado. Pude imaginarme la odisea que fue para un Malfoy ebrio el arrastrarme hacia mi cama, y lo consideré como un cumplido el hecho de no dejarme tirada en el sillón incómodo de la casa. Aunque de la misma manera me espanté al pensar en su manera de traerme ¿Me había traído en brazos o flotando? Por las ramas y arañazos me pareció más factible la segunda opción.

Me fui directa a mi armario para cambiarme y mi sorpresa fue encontrar el banderín colgado de la puerta. Había una nota en él. Solo decía "_fue necesario". _Lo tomé y lo observé, estaba en perfecto estado. Malfoy no le había tocado un solo hilo.

Observando los dos vestidos fue fácil no sentirse mal por haber aceptado tan costoso chantaje. Había muchas razones que ahora comprendía. La primera, lo que para mí era un fajo de dinero, para él era lo mismo que un pelo para un gato. Él nunca diría gracias directamente y gastar una fortuna era su manera de hacerlo. No tenía que enojarme por un regalo, de igual manera yo le tenía uno a él —mucho más económico ahora que lo pensaba—. Y finalmente si el dinero invertido en el vestido era lo que me afectaba, podría tomarlo como pago por el alquiler de "su refugio".

Sintiéndome en paz conmigo misma respecto a los regalos costosos, estaba lista para enfrentar el largo día que me esperaba. Había quedado con Susan en ir a su casa, pero antes, tenía una cita con la ducha.

-oooOOOooo-

Hola!

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó?

Realmente no se ni que decirles, el capítulo dice mucho por sí mismo. Espero que no me maten por el desvanecimiento de Diana XD, la cual confirmó su teoría "Malfoy-huye-de-casa-de-Susan".

Para ls que tenían dudas respecto al vestido de diana, les dejo una foto la cual fue mi inspiración.

http : / / i45 . tinypic . com / 25f3rwx . jpg

La canción que bailan es un éxito de Frank Sinatra, se llama The way You look Tonight, pueden encontrar la canción aquí (aunque ya la había puesto al principio también XD)

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v= PDbeanXS7Ho

Póngale atención a la letra, que esto servirá para el futuro ;)

Bueno, espero sus comentarios, saben que me encanta saber que opinan. U_U ya solo quedan dos caps para alcanzar a la otra página y yo sin escribir del 23avo capitulo!

Besitos para todos y para el siguiente capítulo tendremos mucha Susan XD


	21. Zoom Zoom

El dolor era insoportable y la sed tortuosa. Ni siquiera la ducha me había quitado el malestar. Las copas de la noche anterior me estaban pasando factura. Una factura muy larga, por cierto, y además terriblemente cara.

Mientras me duchaba intenté rememorar todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, me preocupaba no recordar como había terminado con el cabello lleno de hojas y ramitas o como diablos había llegado a mi cama. Lo más probable era que Malfoy me hubiese traído pero me espantaba sobremanera no recordar nada de eso, ¿estaría tan ahogada como para tener lagunas mentales? Creo que sí, desde que Malfoy rellenó la segunda botella mis recuerdos se tornaron del mismo color que el tequila. Borrosos. De todas formas lo que más me preocupaba era imaginar que más cosas habría olvidado.

El día anterior había tenido suficiente sesión de peluquería, vestuario y maquillaje para una buena temporada, así que me dejé caer el pelo suelto por la espalda y me vestí apresuradamente con unos jeans desgastados y una playera de manga corta, teniendo cuidado de que no fueran los mismos de la noche anterior, que apestaban como si hubieran estado fermentando en alcohol.

Hice una nota mental sobre meter dicha ropa en la lavadora solo tuviera un momento libre y como medida preventiva refundí la playera y pantalón en lo más profundo de mi closet, tal seria mi suerte si mi madre se metiera a esculcar en mi cuarto y encontrara mis prendas en ese estado.

La susodicha estaba en la cocina cuando bajé, tarareando una canción que no supe identificar, claro que eso no era extraño para nadie que conociera su falta absoluta de oído musical. Eché un vistazo al reloj de la cocina, no me había percatado de lo tarde que era, faltaba poco para el medio día.

—Hola hija ¿Qué tal dormiste? —preguntó sorprendiéndome cuando me dirigía a la puerta.

Traía en la mano un plato con algunos emparedados y al verlos la boca del estómago se me cerró de golpe. En ese instante ni el manjar más suculento me hubiera abierto el apetito.

—Digamos que no ha sido mi mejor noche —comenté sin mucho ánimo haciéndole un feo a los emparedados que me ofrecía.

— ¿Y qué tal con Draco? — soltó sin más preámbulos. ¿Draco? Me pregunté temiéndome lo peor mientras ella continuaba con su cháchara—. Ayer llegué muy tarde y al ver que la luz de tu habitación estaba apagada no quise molestarte.

—En cuanto nos dejó el chofer se fue directo a su casa y yo me acosté temprano, estaba cansada— respondí escuetamente.

En mi interior rogué fervorosamente para que se diera por satisfecha con mi breve y falsa respuesta pero por su expresión noté que no me había creído ni una sola palabra y que estaba dispuesta a continuar con una conversación que no prometía ayudar a mejorar ni mi mal humor ni el penetrante dolor que me taladraba persistentemente la cabeza.

—Hija —comentó con un poco de indecisión, y supe que lo que la había llevado a realizar esa conversación estaba a punto de salir a la luz—. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo en lo que necesites ¿cierto? Que me puedes contar cualquier cosa, yo no me voy a molestar —declaró en un tono que pretendía ser confidencial, dejando el plato con su almuerzo y enfocándose directamente hacia mí.

—Madre, no sé de que estas hablando— le dije dispuesta a zanjar cuando antes la cuestión, pues en ese momento no tenía ánimos para nada.

—Me sorprendió mucho verte ayer con ese vestido, te veías preciosa pero no recuerdo habértelo comprado— mencionó con mucho cuidado, como escogiendo las palabras, y entendí perfectamente cual era el hilo que seguirían sus pensamientos—. Yo sé que a veces las cosas caras…

—Mamá, no tengo la menor idea de qué clase de historia te estás armando en la cabeza pero permíteme que deje algo muy en claro: no ando mentida en nada turbio si es eso lo que te preocupa. El vestido me lo regaló Malfoy, ni yo misma sabía que me lo daría hasta que ayer me sorprendió con él.

Me estaba metiendo yo solita en la boca del lobo pero ¡vamos! no soy conocida por ser demasiado perspicaz. Si hubiera razonado mis palabras me habría dado cuenta de que por intentar aclarar un asunto estaba enturbiando otro que podía hacer que la conversación tomara un rumbo aún peor. Si la primera suposición de mi madre era ridícula las que iba hacer a continuación lo eran todavía más.

— Diana ¿Tienes algo con Draco Malfoy? —preguntó a bocajarro.

Si quedaba alguna duda ahora sabía con toda certeza de quien había heredado mi faceta directa e impertinente.

— ¿Qué si qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!— negué casi a gritos y gesticulando como si estuviera completamente loca— ¡Solo es el primo de Susan! ¿Yo tener algo con Malfoy? Te aseguro, madre, que tengo malos ratos pero no malos gustos—. Declaré borbotando palabras sin sentido—. Es un narcisista, ególatra, con complejo de superioridad. Sería la última persona sobre la faz de la tierra con la cual tendría algo. Definitivamente no, no tengo nada con él.

Terminé mi verborrea sabiendo que había cometido el peor error que cualquier persona pudiera cometer, negar fehacientemente hechos comprobados. Pero mi ataque de locuacidad había activado algunos recuerdos renuentes a salir a la luz del día. Una imagen perturbadora de mí misma, riendo a mandíbula abierta sobre el pecho del mencionado, hizo que me quedara estática en mi lugar.

Sentí que el color abandonaba mi cara y mi expresión debió ser tan elocuente que si a mi madre le quedaba alguna duda mi reacción declaró mi culpabilidad.

—Como tú digas hija, pero ya sabes que cuando quieras decirme algo aquí estoy —expresó mi madre comprensivamente, haciendo que me sintiera como una cucaracha.

Sabía que se estaba formando ideas equivocadas en la mente y que ahora adoptara el papel de madre comprensiva me pareció el colmo

—Muy amena la conversación madre, pero tengo que irme— me excusé antes que siguiera haciendo historias en las nubes.

—Como quieras, no insistiré más. Aunque te parezca increíble yo también tuve dieciséis años y sé lo que es estar confusa cuando descubres de repente que te sientes atraída por un chico a quien solo creías un amigo—. Abrí la boca para replicar pero como ya había metido bastante la pata decidí volver a cerrarla—. Y si quieres negarlo de forma convincente te recomiendo que no finjas con tanta pasión que no hay nada de él que te guste. Por favor, Diana ¡Si pasan todo el día juntos!

Boqueé como pez fuera del agua sin saber que iba a decir, la jaqueca me estaba matando pero no tanto como los comentarios impertinentes de mi madre, mi mal humor estaba alcanzando limites jamás imaginados así que antes de soltar alguna palabra que me haría pagar por el resto de mi existencia, di media vuelta y salí de la casa dando un portazo que se escuchó hasta en el otro estado.

Estaba enojada, molesta, completamente turbada, no encontraba palabras para explicar mi estado anímico en ese momento. Mi madre lejos de hacerme sentir cómoda y brindarme confianza había hecho la brecha entre nosotras más grande, ¡pero… por favor! ¿Cómo se le ocurrían tantas burradas juntas? Caminé como una posesa rumbo a la casa de Susan y durante el camino me atormenté más exprimiéndome los sesos en un intento infructuoso de recordar todo lo de la noche anterior, mis lagunas parecían océanos por la profundidad y oscuridad que expresaban. Había tenido más flashes de lo sucedido, pero ninguno tan perturbador como el que recordé en mi sala.

Susan se encontraba en el escalón de su casa esperándome, lo sabía, llegaba tarde, habíamos quedado una hora antes, pero después de todo era navidad, nadie se levanta temprano ese día.

—Llegas tarde —exclamó a manera de saludo—. Gracias a Merlín Draco no se levanta o sino la sorpresa se hubiera ido por el garete. Vamos, adentro—. Demandó levantándose de la grada y empujándome hacia el interior de su casa.

—Sí, buenos días a ti también, y feliz navidad, por cierto— dije con voz monótona intentando caminar bien a pesar de los empujones de Susan.

Su madre estaba tendida en el sillón comiendo algunas frutas secas y cuando me vio entrar dejó su tazón y me brindó un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Feliz navidad, Diana! ¿Cómo has estado? Hace mucho que no te veía— exclamó tomándome de los hombros y sometiéndome a una revisión de pies a cabeza—. No traes muy buena cara, al igual que Draco que anda con pinta de querer matar a todos con la mirada—. Comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, lo que me hizo pensar que la señora Malfoy debería darle lecciones a mi madre sobre tacto y pertinencia.

— ¿Ya se levantó?— exclamó Susan sacando su móvil y marcando rápidamente— ¡Eric! Acaba de levantarse, te necesito aquí…

Y el resto de la conversación quedó en el olvido ya que Susan se había retirado a la cocina para hablar con Eric, o mejor dicho, para comentarle con pelos y señales hasta que punto era imprescindible su presencia y darle una serie de instrucciones sobre lo que tenía que hacer ¡Cómo si Eric no lo supiera! Susan era dulce y linda la mayoría del tiempo, hasta que le agarraba la electricidad y nerviosismo.

— ¿Cómo está tu madre?— me preguntó de repente la madre de Susan sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

Se había sentado en el sillón y palmeó un cojín indicándome que la acompañara. Sus modales amigables y cariñosos hacían que me sintiera a gusto a su lado, despertando la confianza que últimamente no sentía con mi madre.

—Bien, gracias por preguntar. Trabajando, como siempre— contesté escuetamente tomando una nuez que me ofrecía.

Observar a la madre de Susan era como observar a la misma Susan pero con más años. Los mismos ojos azul profundo, cabello rubio, aunque más oscuro que el de su hija .que rozaba el platino. Y hablando de platinados, Malfoy venía bajando las escaleras con cara de no querer nada en el mundo más que acostarse a dormir. Normalmente andaba impecable pero hoy, al igual que yo, se había conformado con un conjunto deportivo. Al parecer exponer su marca ya no le era incómodo porque la camiseta sin manga que usaba no parecía importarle.

—Buenos días ¿Cómo te sentó el baño? —comentó su tía al verlo bajar.

—De maravilla— contestó con sarcasmo el joven platinado—. Me siento rejuvenecido.

La risa cantarina de la señora Malfoy me hizo salir de mi ensoñación. Me sorprendió de sobremanera el maternalismo con el que trataba a Malfoy, conociendo su historia. Al parecer ella no guardaba ningún rencor ni odio hacia su sobrino, el único que parecía querer autoflajelarse por esos hechos era el propio Malfoy. Ella se corrió un poco y palmeó el otro cojín a su lado para que su sobrino fuera sentarse con ella. Malfoy se dejó caer a su lado mientras ella le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros y le revolvía un poco el pelo húmedo.

—Feliz navidad Draco, querido— exclamó mientras depositaba un beso tierno en la cabeza del mencionado que parecía muy cómodo en esa posición.

Yo procuré mirar para otro lado, se me hacía muy raro ver a Malfoy medio dormido, dejándose sobar como un cachorrito hambriento de mimos.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Te necesito en la cocina!— gritó Susan haciendo llegar su mensaje.

—El deber me llama— comentó la aludida levantándose del sillón y dejándonos a Malfoy y a mí solos en la sala.

Cuando su tía se fue, él reclino la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón y cerró los ojos. Parecía ser que su única intención ese día era dormir como un oso perezoso, luego de un minuto los volvió a abrir y pareció percatarse por primera vez de mi presencia. Al parecer estaba en modo Zomby.

—Buenos días…o tardes— comenté con parsimonia mientras él parecía hacer conexiones mentales intentando recordar como era el proceso de hablar con otra persona.

La jaqueca se multiplicó cuando escuché el sonido del metal contra el suelo, parecía como si una sartén se hubiera caído. Cerré los ojos en un intento de apaciguar el martilleo y cuando los volví a abrir una sonrisita picara iluminaba su rostro.

—Al parecer no son muy buenos que digamos— comentó con bastante malicia. Lo fulminé con la mirada. ¿Eran imaginaciones mías o estaba más misterioso de lo normal?

—Es tu culpa que este así, fue tu grandiosa idea de celebrar lo que nos llevó a tomarnos las reservas de mi casa— le acusé con un dedo, hablando bajito para que no nos escucharan— ¿Y entre tu grandioso repertorio de hechizos tienes algo para arreglar esto?— pregunté señalando mi cabeza.

— "_Eso_" no tiene arreglo ni volviendo a nacer— siseó haciendo un gesto hacia mi cabeza, y su comentario no ayudó mucho a mejorar mi mal humor.

—No me obligues a pegarte en navidad Malfoy, porque no me lo pensaría dos veces. Me refería al dolor de cabeza tarado. Después de todo, fue tu pericia con la varita lo que nos metió en esto— le recriminé.

Me dirigió una mirada de "¿no te das cuenta que estoy peor que tú?" para luego entrecerrar más los ojos y acercarse hasta invadir mi espacio personal. Retrocedí instintivamente, estampando mi espalda en el respaldo del sillón.

— ¿Sabes? Ebria eres menos arisca y muchísimo más accesible— susurró enarcando una ceja.

La sangre se me fue a los pies para luego regresar con toda su furia a mi cara, la sentía en llamas.

¿_Mucho más accesible?_ ¿Qué demonios quería decir con eso? ¿!_Mucho mas accesible!_ Me estrujé los sesos intentando hallarle significado a sus palabras. La mayoría de mis recuerdos se habían ido para no regresar, pude rememorar varios episodios, entre ellos un momento en que el que intenté ofrecerle mi apoyo colocando una mano en su hombro y que él la esquivó en el acto. El inaccesible era él… También podía recordar algunos cantos mal entonados por su persona, luego la botella siendo rellenada, algunas risas y después de eso… nada. Hasta que desperté sobre mi cama.

El timbre de la casa nos hizo pegar un salto, él se paró en el acto y yo me quedé sentada aun asimilando sus palabras ¿Qué había hecho la noche anterior?

— ¡Buenos días gente, feliz navidad para todos! — anunció Eric desde el portal de la vivienda.

Sentí como su saludo me taladraba la cabeza por dentro. Y al parecer, viendo la expresión ceñuda del incordio que tenía parado frente a mí, no fui la única.

— ¡Feliz navidad Eric! pasa, adelante— lo invitó la señora Malfoy. Traía consigo dos vasos con algo efervescente, le tendió uno a su sobrino y para mi sorpresa el otro resultó ser para mí—. Amainará un poco la jaqueca— comentó guiñándome un ojo.

Susan parecía en un estado de febril excitación, hablaba con Eric despacito mientras él asentía a todo lo que le indicaba su novia. Su actitud me causó entre ternura y diversión, era tan paciente con las locuras de su novia y no se exasperaba jamás cuando ella sacaba a relucir su faceta de psicótica exigente.

—Bueno, ya que todos estamos presentes— comentó Susan llamando la atención de todos—, es hora de entregar los regalos.

Parecía una niña en una juguetería. Su madre trajo algunos paquetes y los entregó a sus respectivos dueños, me sorprendió recibir uno también y cuando comenté que no tenía que haberse molestado me respondió simplemente que yo ya era un miembro más de esa familia. Su comentario me dejó emocionada, definitivamente esa navidad estaba resultando ser muy especial. Al final solo quedaba una cajita, del tamaño de un encendedor, y una caja más grande.

—Y bien, tu regalo Draco— exclamó Susan entregándole la caja pequeña—. No sabíamos que regalarte hasta que Diana nos dio la grandiosa idea, es un regalo conjunto así que espero que lo disfrutes mucho.

Malfoy, extrañado, tomó la cajita entre sus manos y la abrió con mucho cuidado, descubriendo una llave. Sacó la llave de su estuche y la observó sin comprender qué significaba aquello.

— ¿Una llave?— preguntó a Susan y recorriendo con la vista a los presentes.

—Sí, una llave, y también necesitaras esto, de parte de Diana— comentó entregándole la caja grande. Él la tomo y me observó con la interrogante en el rostro.

—Te dije que tenía un regalo para ti, no tan caro como el tuyo pero espero que te sirva— le respondí encogiéndome de hombros y agradeciendo al cielo que Susan se hubiera ofrecido a comprarlo en mi nombre.

Malfoy abrió la caja y saco su contenido, un casco negro con filigranas plateadas se posó en sus manos bajo su atento escrutinio.

—Una llave y un casco— comentó bajito observando el casco. Luego levantó la mirada que parecía haberse transformado completamente y una sonrisilla pícara se fue formando en su rostro.

—Vamos, tu cita te espera afuera— le indicó Susan señalando con la cabeza hacia la puerta, y ni lento y ni perezoso Malfoy se encaminó al patio delantero seguido por todos los presentes.

Al llegar al primer escalón se quedo parado observando su regalo con la boca abierta, literalmente.

—Espero que te guste el color, no estaba segura de ello— comentó Susan colocándose a la par de su primo y observando también el objeto de su asombro.

— ¡Es increíble! — exclamó el platinado bajando los dos escalones de un salto y comiéndose con los ojos su regalo. Una Black Ducati 999.

Luego que yo le había comentado durante nuestro viaje a la montaña que Malfoy alucinaba por una moto deportiva ella le había pedido a Eric que le ayudara a conseguir una, convenciendo a su madre de unirse al proyecto "motoricemos a un Malfoy", ya que aunque Susan era su única heredera, la que manejaba las finanzas era su madre.

—Para que dejes de quejarte de lo mucho que caminas para llegar a casa— comentó Susan, que había seguido a su primo, el cual daba vueltas alrededor de la moto para observarla desde todos los ángulos—. Y como nos gusta regalar el paquete completo, el regalo de Eric serán unas lecciones gratis.

Ante el comentario de Susan, Malfoy detuvo su examen para observar al mencionado, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Que le regalaran una moto estaba bien, pero que le enseñaran a conducirla, eso era otra historia. Viendo venir una tormenta en un vaso de agua me aventuré a intervenir.

—Vamos Malfoy, no querrás terminar como estampita en un poste por no saber manejar la motocicleta, ni la querrás dejar guardada en el garaje ¿verdad?— le pregunté intentando enarcar una ceja como hacia él cuando preguntaba cosas más que obvias.

—Mira, solo te voy a enseñar lo básico, no hay necesidad que pasemos todo el día practicando ni nada más lejos— intervino Eric— sé que no te caigo bien, pero sería una lástima que ésta preciosura sufriera en manos de alguien inexperto.

Malfoy parecía encontrarse entre la espada y la pared, por un lado, quería aprender a manejar su motocicleta, por otro lado, no quería que Eric le enseñara. Podía escuchar los engranajes de su cerebro trabajar a toda máquina intentando encontrar una solución a su problema. Su lenguaje corporal lo delataba. Observaba el vehículo como quien ve por primera vez la luz del día, se le veía en la mirada el ansia de montarla, luego observaba a Eric que había tomado una posición entre desafiante y retadora. Sabía de antemano que la batalla estaba perdida, no le quedaba otro camino y se apreciaba lo suficiente como para atreverse a atentar contra su propia persona.

—De acuerdo— aceptó a regañadientes— me darás las clases que sean necesarias—. Decretó como si él fuera quien mandara y no el que estaba recibiendo el favor.

—Excelente, pero practicaremos en mi moto, realmente lamentaría dañar este tesoro— exclamó Eric pasando una mano por el timón de la motocicleta.

A veces me parecía graciosa la manera en que los hombres tratan a los vehículos deportivos, los aprecian tanto como a una amante.

Sabiendo que iba a ser un espectáculo digno de observarse trajimos unas sillas desmontables y las colocamos en la acera de la calle, mientras Eric le explicaba a Malfoy el funcionamiento de todos los pedales y palancas. Mientras tanto la mamá de Susan preparó una jarra de limonada y algunos emparedados. Tal como ella había previsto, el analgésico había hizo disminuir mi jaqueca pero aun así decliné su invitación a comer, no quería arriesgarme a terminar vomitando en el baño de Susan. Luego de un rato de algunas miradas asesinas por parte de Malfoy ante los comentarios sarcásticos de Eric, tomaron la motocicleta de este último y se fueron a la calle, para realizar la primera prueba. Fue un completo desastre, no recordaba haberme reído tanto, Malfoy no había ni arrancado la moto y ya estaba en el suelo. Eric rápidamente acudió a ayudarlo para quitarle el aparato de encima, mientras el platinado tiraba improperios a todo el que se cruzaba por su mente. Pero como darse por vencido no estaba entre los genes Malfoy, lo volvió a intentar. Al tercer intento logró mantenerse en equilibrio el suficiente tiempo para llegar a la acera y volcar nuevamente al chocar contra la grada de la misma.

En un vano intento de preservar un poco del orgullo que le quedaba, Malfoy nos pidió que nos marcháramos así dejábamos de interrumpir su concentración, pero como no nos íbamos a perder sus intentos fallidos nos quedamos ancladas en nuestro lugar, creo que por el simple hecho de estar Eric presente y porque le temía al poder de la varita de Susan, no nos hecho a patadas.

En un principio sentí cierto recelo respecto a dejar a Eric con Malfoy. Temía encontrarlo transformado en sapo a la primera oportunidad, pero parecía ser que Eric sabía tratar con los ególatras sin dejarse humillar. Los comentarios hirientes de la serpiente parecían no afectarle y en más de una ocasión le escuché lanzarle una que otra broma que dejaban sin palabras al platinado. Eric tendría que darme un par de lecciones.

Luego de una hora Malfoy parecía haberle cachado el truco a la motocicleta. Ya no se caía y Eric pudo respirar tranquilo porque su vehículo ya no sufriría ningún raspón más.

—De cierta manera, parece que necesitaban un rato entre ellos, ¿no crees?— Preguntó de repente Susan observando a los dos rubios parados a ambos lados de la moto, Eric le explicaba algún otro detalle que se le había escapado—. Ya sé que ambos son como el agua y el aceite, sobre todo Draco que no se lleva ni con él mismo, pero a veces los chicos necesitan su tiempo con su mismo género, al igual que nosotras necesitamos un tiempo de chicas. Y ahora que sé que no terminarán matándose uno al otro si los dejamos solos puedo pensar en planes alternativos para nosotras.

Mi amiga estaba más loca que una cabra si creía que Malfoy y Eric podrían sobrevivir una tarde sin la supervisión de un tercero.

—Yo no contaría con eso tan rápido Susan, recuerda que Malfoy aceptó porque no le quedaba otro camino. A él no le gusta involucrarse con nadie más que no sea su propia familia, recuerda lo que decía de su pureza de sangre y no sé que más—comenté tomando un poco de limonada y obviando el hecho que yo no era de su familia.

—Draco ha cambiado, ya no es el mismo de hace meses. Antes no hubiera admitido ningún tipo de ayuda, ha cambiado y la mayor parte es obra tuya—. Expuso dejando de observar al dúo de rubios y enfocándose en mi—, le has enseñado muchas cosas Diana, pero sobre todo le has enseñado a aceptarse a si mismo.

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Por favor! no le he enseñado nada, él no me hace caso en nada, no escucha a nadie más que a él mismo, y ¿aceptarse a si mismo? No he conocido una persona mas ególatra en este mundo como lo es Malfoy, ¡él sabe quien es, que es lo que quiere y no necesita nadie que se lo esté diciendo!.

Terminé mi defensa creyendo que ese día todo el mundo andaba de cabeza y se empeñaba en señalarme una relación inexistente.

—Si tú lo dices…— exclamó Susan encogiéndose de hombros—. Yo solo te comento lo que observo.

Preferí no seguirle el comentario, ya había tenido suficiente con mi madre como para añadirle la locuaz mentalidad de mi amiga. Todos insistían en algo que era un completo absurdo, al parecer no lo conocían tan bien como para saber que él no hacía nada por nadie, _pero te regaló un vestido_ dijo una vocecita en mi mente, s_í, me lo regaló, _le contesté a la vocecita_ pero lo hizo para que fuera bien vestida y no desentonara con su elegancia. _

El resto de la tarde la pasamos observando los intentos de Malfoy de montar en moto, y así se repitió día tras día hasta que volvimos a la escuela. A esas alturas Malfoy ya sabía manejarla medianamente bien, no había vuelto a caerse y hasta había llevado un par de veces a un valiente Eric. Y, aunque lo negara fehacientemente, el novio de su prima había pasado de ser un incordio a ser alguien medianamente tolerable, para luego convertirse en, quizá no un amigo, pero si uno más del grupo.

Susan tenía razón, Malfoy no podía pasar todo el rato conmigo, necesitaba tiempo con alguien de su mismo género para mantener conversaciones y poder hacer las típicas bromas que gustan a los chicos, así como yo necesitaba pasar un tiempo solo de chicas. Había olvidado lo mucho que extrañaba a mi amiga, la cual había hecho su experimento, un día antes de iniciar la escuela, salimos de compras y aunque jamás lo admitiría, me había pasado el tiempo preocupada por el estado físico en el que encontraríamos a su novio. Pero mis preocupaciones fueron en vano, cuando regresamos todos seguían teniendo dos ojos y diez dedos.

La mañana de regreso a la escuela el claxon me indicó que Susan había llegado a recogerme, cuando salí noté que el vehiculo era el de Eric, Susan iba de copiloto así que me deslicé en el asiento trasero, observando que era la única ocupante. Supuse que Malfoy estrenaría su juguete. Y no me equivoqué.

Cuando llegamos al parqueo de la escuela algunos compañeros de Eric que también jugaban en el equipo de baloncesto lo interceptaron, así que nos quedamos unos minutos extras en el estacionamiento antes de entrar a la escuela, como normalmente hacíamos. El retumbar de un motor llamó nuestra atención.

Haciéndose espacio entre unos atolondrados estudiantes que quedaron estupefactos al ver el vehículo, Malfoy fue a estacionarse junto al auto de Eric. Todos los presentes lo observaban, la motocicleta se lucía por ella misma pero el piloto colaboraba para que todas las miradas convergieran en ellos. Vestido con jeans de lona y una chaqueta de cuero negro, Malfoy estacionó a su bebé para luego quitarse el casco que le había regalado. Su cabellera platinada lucía desordenada, aunque eso no le quitaba verse de cierta manera sexy. _Para allí mismo el tren de tus pensamientos, Mathews_ exclamó la vocecita, que al parecer ahora escuchaba cada vez con más frecuencia.

— ¡A eso le llamo hacer una entrada triunfal!— exclamó Eric tendiéndole una mano a Malfoy, este se colocó el casco bajo el brazo y chocó su mano con la de Eric, mientras yo intentaba salir de mi pequeño estado de shock. ¿Malfoy aceptando un intento de camaradería con alguien que no era mago?

—Cierra la boca Diana, se te van a meter las moscas— recomendó Malfoy mientras me daba un pequeño empujón para que caminara.

Me sentía como el primer día de clases, todo mundo observaba a Malfoy y por añadidura a mí, que iba a un costado suyo. Y todo el día pasó en las mismas, cada clase que íbamos atraía más miradas que ningún otro, y él ¡qué decir! se sentía en el séptimo cielo, siendo el centro de todas las atenciones. Por donde pasaba hacía voltear miradas.

A la hora del almuerzo estaba más que harta, nuestra mesa era el centro donde convergían todas y cada una de las miradas y comentarios, hasta Eric, acostumbrado a tener algo de atención por ser un miembro del equipo de baloncesto, se sentía cohibido. Una sonrisilla arrogante adornaba el rostro de Malfoy y no se borró durante el resto de la tarde. Y las miradas asesinas que me dedicaban algunas chicas por el simple hecho de caminar a su lado o de dirigirle la palabra durante clases lo hacían sentir como en sus tiempos de gloria.

Yo esperaba con ansias el timbre de finalización de clases, así terminaría mi tortura, aunque pensaba que ahora tendría que caminar sola hacia mi casa. Y pensándolo mejor, también le diría a Susan que dejara de recogerme, no quería ser una tercera en la ecuación, Eric vivía en el otro extremo de la ciudad y el pasar a traerme hacía que se desviara enormemente de su ruta. Talvez era tiempo que tomara el autobús escolar porque tampoco quería molestar a mi madre.

Mientras cerraba mi casillero iba haciendo números en mi cabeza, tendría que administrar mis quincenas para así terminar de pagarle el casco a Susan. Un pequeño altercado con unos libros que no querían colaborar con el orden en mi casillero hizo que me retrasara unos minutos, así que cuando salí no pensé encontrarme a Malfoy parado junto a las escaleras principales.

— ¡Pensé que nunca saldrías!— exclamó al verme, separándose de la baranda donde estaba sentado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunté acercándome a él.

—Esperándote, que otra cosa podría estar haciendo— respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. No creerás que te voy a dejar ir a casa caminando— comentó mientras me indicaba que caminara hacia el parqueo.

—Pues no veo otra forma de regresar a mi casa si no es caminando—, refuté sin saber muy bien hacia donde me llevaba.

Paramos junto a su moto, y abriendo su mochila sacó un casco extra, solo que era muy diferente, parecía más casco de motoneta que de verdadera motocicleta, me lo tendió en medio de una expresión bastante curiosa. Volvía a mostrar esa sonrisilla pícara que ponía cada vez que iba a cometer una travesura.

— ¿De donde sacaste otro casco? Y es más ¿Para qué necesitas otro casco?— Pregunté mientras lo tomaba, luego caí en cuenta— ¡Estás loco! ¡Ni demente me subo contigo a esa moto! ¡Aprecio lo suficiente mi vida como para hacerlo!

—Vamos, no seas dramática, no te va a pasar nada, no soy tan loco como para sufrir un accidente, además, transformaciones se me da muy bien, ¿verdad que me quedo bonito el casco? —preguntó en un tono que aparentaba ser inocente intentando desviar la atención, y como yo estaba estupefacta con esa cosa entre mis manos, él lo tomó y me lo colocó en la cabeza, luego de eso rodeó su moto y se subió, mientras colocaba su propio casco volvió a hablar—. No seas cobarde.

— Dejando de lado el hecho que me veo ridícula con él, puedo preguntar ¿que era antes de convertirse en esto? —pregunté señalando el artefacto en mi cabeza.

— Mejor no preguntes — contesto riendo entre dientes, luego tendiéndome la mano añadió — prometo ir despacio.

Talvez fue porque no quería caminar, talvez fue el hecho de ver como algunas chicas murmuraban desde lejos y nos señalaban con envidia, talvez fue la sonrisa de lado que hizo al tenderme la mano para que subiera. Cualquiera que fuera la razón que me hizo tomar la decisión, en ese momento no me importó, solamente pasé mi bolsa por mi espalda, subí en la parte trasera, y me aferré lo más fuerte que pude a su chaqueta.

En un inicio, este era la mitad del capítulo, pero estaba quedando demasiado extenso, y los acontecimientos posteriores piden a gritos un capitulo para ellos solos. Aunque si toman en cuenta la longitud de los primeros capítulos y la longitud de este, podrán darse cuenta que se han cuadruplicado.

-oooOOOooo-

Explicando un poco el capitulo, quería ponerle a Diana una perspectiva diferente de la vida de Draco, ella lo conoce de la escuela, en su casa y todo, pero no entre su familia, nunca lo ha visto interactuar con su familia, solo con Susan, pero siempre hay otros extras a la par. Eric es un personaje muy peculiar, es mi intento de homenaje a cierto vampiro vikingo de la serie de Vampiros sureños de Charlain Harrys, Eric Northman. Solo que aquí es un poco menos sarcástico y umm ¿malo? Bueno, no lo sé, el Eric que conozco no es malo, simplemente no se deja de nadie, y siempre hace que las cosas queden a su favor, ¿nos recuerda a otro rubio no?

Las pistas de la motocicleta vienen desde hace mucho, durante el viaje a la montana, así como cierta tarde en que veían películas. La imagen de la moto de la que hablo la pueden encontrar aquí.

H t t p : / / s4 . subirimagenes . com / fotos / 43 17 37 5 black – ducati – 999 – s po . jpg

¿Un adelanto del próximo capítulo? Bueno, el señor de los anillos tendrá que ver. XD Es el ultimo que tengo escrito, asi que uno mas y se me acaban.

Y una última cosa, una pregunta que leí en otro fic y que al igual que ella, me surgió la duda. ¿Por qué el pato Donald, que normalmente usa solo camisa, cuando sale de la ducha lo hace envuelto en una toalla?

Besitos a todos

bye


	22. Visita inesperada

— ¡Malfoy! ¡Detente! ¡Nos vamos a matar! ¡Detente! —gritaba a todo pulmón mientras mi endemoniado piloto aceleraba mas la motocicleta. — ¡Por favor, detente!

Me aferré con uñas y dientes a su persona en un intento de no salir disparada y quedar cual estampita en un poste. Si seguía apretando correría el riesgo de fundirme a él. Con un derrape digno de Hollywood, Malfoy detuvo la motocicleta. Sin pensarlo dos veces me bajé.

— ¿Estás loco? ¿!Qué pretendías, idiota! ¿Matarnos? —mi grado de indignación y miedo alcanzaba limites insospechados.

—No pretendía matar a nadie, ¡ahg! —me contestó colocando con más fuerza de la necesaria el casco en el timón. Por mi parte había retrocedido lo suficiente para alejarme de ese vehículo.

Desde el inicio de clase Malfoy había estado utilizando la motocicleta como medio de transporte y para disgusto de mi madre se había ofrecido a llevarme y traerme de la escuela. Aun recordaba la reacción de mi madre cuando a la mañana posterior del inicio de clases Malfoy pasó a recogerme. En primera instancia se negó a que yo fuera en ese vehículo, luego, al notar que no le haría caso, continuó con la fase de las amenazas, para por último llegar al inigualable reclamo de "_¿quieres que me de un infarto? ¿No puedes ser una buena chica y hacerle caso a tu madre?"_ ¿Desde cuando desobedecer a tus padres te convierte en una mala persona?

Pero había hecho oídos sordos a sus advertencias, hasta el día de hoy en que, al menos internamente, no me quedó más remedio que darle toda la razón. Las motocicletas eran vehículos infernales. O por lo menos lo son cuando van piloteadas por un troglodita berrinchudo.

Pasado un poco el susto observé a los lados, no sabía donde estaba. Malfoy pateaba piedras que encontraba en la banqueta. En su endemoniada carrera había logrado que nos perdiéramos. Observé su pequeño berrinche y no pude comprender como podía seguir así a su edad, tomándose las cosas como lo haría un niño pequeño. Alguien tan arrogante, vanidoso y pretencioso no podía haber llegado a su edad sin que nadie le hubiera dicho algunas cosas ¿o si?

Y a todo esto ¿a que se debía el berrinche de mi _estimado_ piloto? A una negativa. Estaba claro que nada se le negaba al señorito Malfoy. La especie de amistad que se había formado entre Eric y Malfoy a raíz de sus clases de manejo había logrado que este último comenzara a realizar otro tipo de actividades. Una tarde cuando Susan y yo regresábamos de hacer unas compras nos sorprendimos al encontrarlos jugando baloncesto. Eric le había mencionado que su estatura era óptima para ese deporte y luego descubrió su agilidad para atrapar las pelotas y esquivar las defensas. Interiormente me reí de la explicación que Malfoy había dado al respecto, ya que si no estaba mal, todo eso lo había aprendido en su antiguo colegio jugando sobre una escoba, y no en un campo de rugby como había mencionado.

Tal fue la obsesión de Eric por el talento de Malfoy que lo había convencido para que participara en una prueba para optar por un puesto en el equipo de baloncesto. Uno de los chicos se había lesionado de gravedad y necesitaban a alguien para sustituirle. En un principio Malfoy no estaba muy convencido. No era propio de él relacionarse con otras personas. Pero Eric insistió tanto y le habló tanto del tema que terminó aceptando, y por qué no mencionarlo, emocionándose un poco con la idea de formar parte del equipo que ya había visto jugar.

El único problema que yo veía era cierto miembro del equipo. Y como si tuviera voz de profeta, el problema se hizo presente. Desde el momento que Malfoy estampó su firma en la solicitud de pruebas, Daniel se le había acercado e invitado cordialmente a abandonar la idea, ya que, citando palabras textuales "_el equipo no es para bichos raros ni delincuentes tatuados"_. Pero Malfoy no le había hecho caso, ni había escuchado las advertencias que yo le repetía a diario. Y entre una u otra cosa había llegado el día de las pruebas.

Hoy en la mañana el sol parecía alumbrar con más ganas en el cielo, símbolo inequívoco que pronto llovería, como si fuera señal de las desgracias que ocurrirían. Malfoy había pasado por mí a la misma hora, mi madre había desistido de su plan de evitar que me montara en la moto, ahora se dedicaba a otorgarme malas miradas de reproche. Las clases habían pasado como un borrón y pronto me encontré sentada en las gradas del gimnasio.

Fue gracioso de cierta manera observar a Malfoy con su clásica camiseta de los Lakers, ubicarse entre otros chicos que parecían querer guardarle la distancia. Aun desde el lugar que me encontraba podía distinguir su "tatuaje". Lo que también podía distinguir era las miradas de desprecio que les dedicaba a sus acompañantes, Malfoy podía fingir que no estaba demasiado interesado en conseguir la única plaza libre en el equipo pero la hostilidad que destilaba hacia sus competidores dejaba bien claro todo lo contrario. Había otras personas en las gradas, entre ellas Susan, que había venido tanto para ver a su novio como para apoyar a su primo. También me pude percatar de las miradas envidiosas que me dedicaron algunas de las presentes cuando Malfoy se acercó a dejarme su mochila.

Durantes las pruebas hubo mucha tensión. Daniel le había hecho la vida imposible a Malfoy, le enviaba pases complicados, driblaba su bloqueo y se escabullía como agua al momento de robarle las bolas. No había sido la mejor muestra de talento por parte de Malfoy. Y cuando el entrenador le había indicado que tendrían que evaluar su rendimiento y que no podría darle una respuesta inmediata, Malfoy había partido como alma que lleva el diablo y yo de tonta lo había seguido, trayendo como consecuencia un viaje a toda velocidad por media ciudad.

Y es así como me encontraba en una calle que no conocía, al borde de la taquicardia y con un engreído haciendo el berrinche más grande de la historia. Observé un minuto más su actitud enfurruñada y decidí que ya había sido suficiente.

—De acuerdo niño malcriado, ya puedes parar la pataleta —le regañé haciendo que parara en su tarea de despedrar la acera.

— ¿Pataleta dices? Acaban de humillarme públicamente al no admitir mis cualidades deportivas y evitar que participe en un equipo, ¿y tú dices que es una pataleta? —argumentó mirándome fijamente, talvez unos meses atrás esa mirada de mercurio congelada me hubiese hecho retroceder unos metros, pero a estas alturas ya sabía que perro que ladra no muerde.

—Ni que te hubieran negado la entrada al equipo de la Nasa para la misión de rescate a la Tierra. ¡Es solo un equipo de baloncesto! Al que te recuerdo que en primera instancia despreciabas, creías inferiores y que además esta conformado por muggles—. Terminé mi defensa levantando teatralmente un dedo. Como respuesta solamente bufó.

Un momento después empezó a observar las calles y cayó en la cuenta que no sabía donde estábamos. Volteó hacia mí con la pregunta tatuada en la frente, a lo que yo simplemente le puse mi mejor expresión de "_tú nos metiste en esto, tú nos sacas" _

— ¿Vienes o te vas caminando? —Preguntó Malfoy subiéndose a la moto para luego colocarse el casco.

Por mi parte yo empezaba a considerar seriamente las posibilidades de regresar a casa caminando, aunque el hecho de no saber donde estaba era un factor que disminuía considerablemente esas posibilidades. Además mi ritmo cardiaco estaba casi regresando a la normalidad.

— ¿Volverás a conducir como un loco endemoniado?—contraataqué.

—Súbete, prometo llevarte a casa en una sola pieza —fue su argumento, luego bajó la visera del casco dando por terminada la discusión.

Monté nuevamente en la moto y recorrimos un par de calles intentando ubicarnos, luego de media hora de estar dando vueltas por esas cuadras que parecían todas iguales salimos a un parque que reconocí al instante, estábamos en el lado totalmente opuesto a donde deberíamos.

— ¡Oríllate! —le pedí a Malfoy cuando íbamos pasando frente a una pequeña plaza que hacía las de comedor en ese parque. El cliente podía comprar lo que quisiera y luego ir a tomárselo cómodamente en una de las bancas que estaban estratégicamente ubicadas bajo la sombra de los árboles.

Malfoy paró la moto y me bajé de un salto, él se quitó el casco y me observó preguntándome sin palabras porque nos habíamos detenido.

—Quiero un helado —anuncié, y sin esperar su consentimiento me colgué bien la mochila en el hombro y caminé con el casco colgando de una mano hacia el puesto de helados. Un minuto después malfoy me había dado alcance.

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacemos aquí? —preguntó hastiado cuando se paró a la mi par en la fila de los helados.

—Primero, porque aquí venden los mejores helados de la ciudad, segundo porque de seguro necesito azúcar luego del susto que me diste con tu endemoniada manera de conducir —argumenté.

Compramos un par de helados y nos fuimos hacia una de las bancas cerca de donde había dejado parqueada la motocicleta. La tarde estaba preciosa y con la temperatura que hacía el helado venía de perlas. Observé alrededor, había mucha paz allí, los niños jugando en la grama, personas caminando por los adoquinados del parque y el aroma a comida no ofendía al olfato. El único que parecía no notar todo eso era la persona sentada a mi lado.

— ¿Quieres hacerme el favor y cambiar esa cara enfurruñada? —le pregunté harta de verlo con el ceño fruncido.

— No, no quiero —fue su única respuesta mientras daba otra lamida a su helado de menta. Por mi parte había pedido mi favorito, queso con fresas.

—No es el fin del mundo, solo te dijeron que les dieras tiempo para tomar una decisión. ¡Vamos! que tu vida no es tan patética como para que una negativa te desmorone — comenté sin verlo, tenía la vista fija en un señor que paseaba a su perro.

— ¿Tú qué sabes de mi vida? Actualmente son muy pocos los logros que puedo contar —se lamentó.

Su comentario me hizo reflexionar un poco, él estaba acostumbrado a grandes cosas, imaginé que en su antiguo colegio no había día que alguien le halagara por el simple hecho de asistir a clases. Si quería sacarlo de su faceta de "_el mundo apesta y esta contra mí_" tenía que pensar muy bien que iba a decir.

— ¿Sabes? A veces no necesitamos grandes logros para sentirnos orgullosos o contentos con el día a día. Además tú deberías sentirte feliz con la vida que tienes—. Me observó sin entender lo que decía, a lo que rápidamente añadí—. De acuerdo, lo reconozco, tu vida no ha sido de rositas, pero debes admitir que actualmente no te va tan mal. Tienes un techo bajo el que dormir cada noche y en donde te reciben cordialmente, no tienes que preocuparte por alguna enfermedad ni por algún pariente enfermo. ¿Ves el chico que nos sirvió los helados? Tiene más o menos nuestra edad y necesita trabajar para pagar sus estudios o ayudar en su casa.

— ¿Me estas comparando con el heladero? —preguntó un poco sorprendido y desconcertado.

—Solo lo estoy poniendo de ejemplo. A lo que voy es que no eres el único en este mundo al que no le van bien las cosas, existen personas con problemas más grandes y graves que no se dan por vencido ni se lamentan por pequeños tropiezos.

Seguía en su mutismo, solo que ahora observaba su helado. Por mi parte me callé también para dejarlo con sus pensamientos.

Observar a la gente caminar tranquilamente en el parque fue algo relajante, muchas veces no nos hacemos el tiempo para observar nuestro alrededor, para olvidarnos un rato que no solo nosotros existimos. Nos quedamos toda la tarde en el parque por lo que regresamos algo tarde a casa, Malfoy no había hecho más comentarios al respecto ni había continuado con su cara de fastidio. A mi parecer se tornó taciturno. Interiormente esperaba que meditara un poco su manera de actuar, pero vamos… ¿Quién era yo para pedirle semejante cosa? Como dicen, en casa de herrero, cuchillo de palo.

Al momento que mi madre regresaba de su trabajo yo ya estaba en mi habitación. Los desayunos eran en completo silencio, y cada día veía nuestra relación más dañada. No sabía en qué momento habíamos dejado de ser las cómplices que solíamos ser.

Luego de nuestra visita al parque habíamos decidido tomar algún tiempo al aire libre, por lo que nuestras horas de almuerzo ahora se realizaban en el patio de la escuela. A Susan la idea le había parecido estupenda, así que cada receso tomábamos nuestras bandejas y nos íbamos a comer sentados en la grama a la sombra de algún árbol.

También observaba a mis antiguos amigos. Lucy me había saludado algunas veces, aunque David y Óscar hacían como si no me conocieran. Pero lo que me sorprendía era la conducta de Carmen, Malfoy no la tragaba ni con agua. Y parecía que la aberración era mutua. Si en algún momento se encontraban frente a frente, Malfoy fruncía la nariz y ella daba media vuelta haciendo que sus rizos pelirrojos danzaran la frenética huida.

Una tarde, aburridos de las tareas, nos pusimos a ver una película. Malfoy exigió ser quien la escogiera porque él había ganado el mando a distancia, así que tuve que aguantar dos horas de vehículos rápidos y balazos. Por mi parte, escogí la película del día siguiente, esta vez fue Malfoy el que tuvo que aguantar dos horas de comedia romántica, aunque reconozco que elegí esa categoría solo por fastidiarlo. Por lo regular me quedaba hasta tarde en su casa, muchos días regresar a mi casa me resultaba deprimente y solía retrasar el momento. Un día, cuando Malfoy me preguntó la razón por la cual ya no íbamos a mi casa, y por ende, acababa con la alacena de la misma, le respondí sin pensar, admitiendo un hecho que hasta ese momento solo había pasado por mi mente en mis momentos de debilidad.

—Porque no tengo ni perro que me ladre —había sido mi respuesta.

Ante una frase que en su vida había escuchado Malfoy tardó un minuto en entender el significado. Demostrando un tacto del que lo creí incapaz de poseer no volvió a mencionar el tema.

Un sábado nos encontrábamos tirados en los sillones de su sala haciendo lo que ya se nos había vuelto una costumbre: ver televisión. Estaban pasando El señor de los anillos. En primera instancia Malfoy intentó cambiarlo, a mi parecer no le llamaba la atención ver películas inglesas, pero como a mí me encantaba esa cinta, no lo dejé.

—No se por qué no te gusta el señor de los anillos, es un clásico en su género—comenté mientras llenaba unos vasos de jugo.

—No me apetece ver una película donde fingen un mundo mágico, muchas de las cosas que allí ponen no son así —fue su respuesta, pero como no le noté ganas de levantarse supuse que la vería pasivamente.

Lo que no esperaba es que en la escena donde Gandalf hace su aparición, hiciera una exclamación exagerada.

— ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? Es cierto que los fuegos artificiales asombran a cualquiera, pero no es para tanto— le espeté.

— ¡Ese viejo es igual a Dumbledore! —exclamó señalando la pantalla.

Mientras me explicaba como era Dumbledore, su barba blanca, sombrero de pico y locura temporal, la película siguió avanzando. De vez en cuando hacía comentarios que solo él entendía. Hablaba sobre tentaculas, viejos ambiciosos llamados slurhons, o algo así, y reclamó porqué todos los héroes debían tener los ojos verdes cuando vio a Frodo obtener el anillo. Estalló en carcajadas al ver como Sam seguía a Frodo, cuando le pregunté porqué tanta risa me explicó.

—Si midieran medio metro más tendríamos al cara rajada y a la comadreja, uno con complejo de héroe y el otro arrastrado pobretón que le sigue a sol y a sombra— había dicho. Aunque su manera de hablar no me agradó del todo, debía recordar que hablaba de sus antiguos compañeros de clase.

Habituada a su acostumbrado mutismo respecto a su "otro mundo", como solía llamarle, me sorprendió que una película que en un principio no quería ver le hiciera hablar resueltamente de muchas cosas mágicas. Aparte de su comentario despectivo acerca de Frodo y Sam, mencionó también algunas cosas respecto al "trío de Oro" como les llamó, se quejó varias veces de los privilegios que les daban a ellos, mientras que a los de su casa los castigaban si cometían algunas travesuras. Recordando la confusión temporal de Daniel no imaginaba que "travesuras" podía llegar a hacer en un lugar donde le permitían hacer magia.

Encontraba parecidos en todos los personajes de la película, mencionó muchos nombres que me eran imposibles de recordar, pero rebasó el nivel de indignación cuando los elfos hicieron su aparición.

— ¡Eso no es un elfo! ¡Los elfos no son así! Son enanos, orejones, con ojos gigantescos y muy muy feos —había exclamado totalmente contrariado.

—Es una película, Malfoy —le recordé—. Toma en cuenta que Tolkien no conocía la magia y seguro que los productores tampoco.

—No sé quien es Tolkien, pero si te interesa saber como es un elfo deberías fijarte mejor en ese personaje patético —exclamó señalando la pantalla cuando se vio a Smegol —. Es una versión mucho más fiel que ese elfo afeminado.

La indignada ahora fui yo. Le hice ver algunos detalles de la obra magistral de Tolkien, pero por lo que a él se refiere bien pude haber estado hablando del clima, porque ni atención me prestó.

—Es ridículo, enanos que parecen Hagrid, hobbits que parecen enanos y elfos que no son elfos, ¡al menos los humanos si son humanos! —se quejaba mientras yo empezaba a arrepentirme de ver esa película con él.

—Insisto, ¡es cine! —exclamé un tanto ofuscada.

— ¡Ay, vamos! ¿Por qué todos los elfos tienen que ser las mil maravillas? —preguntó un rato después al ver la escena de las montañas heladas—. Ese pseudo elfo parece medio raro con esos sentidos tan agudos—. Luego, como descubriendo un secreto importante, declaró—. Creo que tiene algo con el enano.

— ¡Jo! ¡Qué con Légolas no te metas…! —le advertí al notar el rumbo de su conversación. Después de todo, Orlando Bloom desempeñó un buen papel en esa película.

— ¡No, si no me meto con nadie! ¡Es ese elfo que parece querer meterse con el enano! —continuó diciendo mientras señalaba la pantalla con un dedo acusador.

—Que esos dos no tienen nada, ¡degenerado! Légolas es muy valiente, los de montaje hicieron un buen trabajo con el atuendo de Orlando Bloom, montaron muy bien todo el escenario— comenté en defensa de la película y el actor.

—Sí, pero no decías lo mismo en la otra película— me acusó, a lo que no pude discutirle recordando el comentario que había hecho respecto a Troya—. O talvez sea que aquí esta caracterizado diferente, aquí lo ponen más "finito"

—Claro que no lo ponen más "finito" —defendí nuevamente— Bloom se ve muy bien así.

— ¿Así que te gusta más de rubio? —comentó jocosamente. En ese momento advertí el rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

—No tiene nada que ver que con el color del cabello, me gusta más como actúa aquí que en la otra —. Argumenté trabándome un poco con las palabras.

Sabía que mi cara estaba roja, y sabía que no creía en mi excusa ya que su sonrisilla ladeada estaba presente.

—Te gustan los rubios —canturreó. No era pregunta, era una afirmación. Sabiendo que no tenía respuesta válida para salir del atolladero preferí callar—. El silencio otorga —añadió con sorna, a lo que rápidamente tomé los vasos vacíos y emprendía la retirada rumbo a la cocina.

Desde allí podía escuchar sus carcajadas, esperé unos minutos y luego regresé a la sala, no hice más comentarios respecto a los personajes, ni habilidades ni defectos. Él podía decir misa, declarar bicho raro cada personaje que yo no abriría más mi boca.

Al finalizar la película comenzó en el mismo canal uno de esos documentales sobre animales. Me levanté y me puse a ordenar un poco la sala, Malfoy se había repantigado en el sillón demostrando que no tenía la menor intención de ayudarme a recoger el tiradero que habíamos hecho.

—Podrías dignarte en ayudarme ¿no crees? —le pregunté cuando recogía unos cojines que habían caído del sillón donde estábamos.

— ¿Para que? Tú lo haces muy bien sola — comentó mientras sonreía de forma pícara, haciéndome saber que aun tenía presente el comentario "Légolas".

Consciente de que discutir con él solo me llevaría a una derrota épica seguí con mi labor, pero todavía no había terminado cuando me sobresaltó con una sonora carcajada. Me volví mascando la furia, creyendo que además de negarse a colaborar se estaba burlando de mí, pero no. Al parecer encontraba hilarante que los leones del Serengueti fueran unos comilones perezosos que se pasaban el día sin hacer nada mientras las hembras cazaban para alimentar a la manada.

— ¡Vaya! Ahora entiendo muchas cosas —exclamó entre risas.

Yo no le encontraba la gracia por ningún lado y nunca le había visto mostrarse tan interesado por ningún programa científico o de naturaleza, así que llegué a la conclusión de que solo se fingía interesado para dejarme bien claro que no pensaba mover ni un dedo —ni la varita— para ayudarme a recoger.

A punto de comenzar a echar humo por las orejas terminé de levantar los platos y los llevé a la cocina. Cuando regresaba escuché el timbre de la puerta.

Me paré en el umbral de la cocina esperando que Malfoy se levantara a abrir, pero al parecer que tocaran el timbre le tenía sin cuidado. Haciendo algunos comentarios al aire sobre las personas déspotas y desconsideradas me encaminé hacia la puerta.

Cuando la abrí me encontré con tres jóvenes que me miraron totalmente extrañados. He de reconocer que a esas alturas mi humor no era el mejor y sus caras desconcertadas tampoco es que resultaran de gran ayuda.

— ¿Puedo ayudarles? —pregunté al ver que no hablaban, probablemente usando un tono más hosco de lo habitual.

—Les dije que no era aquí…— murmuró el más alto de los chicos a los otros dos en voz baja, como si yo no estuviera presente.

—Eh, lo sentimos, no estamos seguros de estar en el lugar correcto —comentó la chica, que parecía ser la que lideraba el grupo, ya que los otros dos estaban a sus costados.

—Si me dicen a quien buscan talvez pueda ayudarles— comenté talvez un poco cansada de tener que ser servil. Ciertamente no tenía mi mejor día y la actitud del chico más alto, un pecoso con el pelo rojo, no había contribuido a mejorarlo.

—Disculpa, creo que nos hemos equivocado, o tal vez nos han dado una dirección equivocada— siguió diciendo la chica—, porque está claro que él no puede vivir aquí…

—Si lo dices por mí soy yo la que no vive aquí, esta casa es… —estaba a punto de hablarles de Susan cuando el pelirrojo me interrumpió, quejándose por lo bajo a los otros dos, ignorándome como si fuese la mujer invisible.

— ¡Maldita sea! Ahora nos tocará rastrear a ese hurón.

— ¿Pero buscan a una persona o a un hurón? —pregunté ásperamente, comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Entonces intervino el otro chico, que hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio.

—Buscamos la casa de un chico, no estoy seguro que lo conozcas… — agregó el joven que estaba a la derecha de la chica, el color vivaz de sus ojos contrarrestaba con la oscuridad de su cabello—. Él no suele relacionarse con… umm… personas que no son iguales a él.

Su comentario rebuscado hizo que recordara los primeros meses en compañía de Malfoy.

— ¿De casualidad no es inglés, rubio, egocéntrico y con complejo de superioridad? — pregunté cordialmente con mi mejor sonrisa de vampiro, sus caras sorprendidas fueron mi confirmación—. Creo que me hago una idea de a quien buscan— les comenté, para luego sostenerme de la puerta y gritar hacia la sala sin detenerme a pensar quienes eran ellos— ¡Malfoy, te buscan!

—Si es el idiota de Daniel diciendo que me necesita en su equipucho, dile que puede regresar por donde vino —comentó Malfoy levantándose perezosamente del sillón y encaminándose hacia la puerta—. No me interesan estar en un… — pero en donde no le interesaba estar nunca lo supe, porque al abrir más la puerta para ver a sus visitantes la frase se le quedó en la garganta.

Todo el mundo se quedó quieto y Malfoy y los desconocidos se miraron con rabia y desconfianza.

— ¿Qué diablos han venido a hacer aquí? —fue su primera reacción, y su rostro se tornó más pálido de lo habitual.

—Buenas tardes Malfoy, necesitamos hablar contigo —. Anunció con tono autoritario el chico de pelo negro, haciéndome caer en cuenta de mi error. No era la chica la que lideraba.

Siguió un silencio incómodo y el ambiente se volvió tenso. Malfoy palideció todavía más si es posible, mientras que la mirada del otro chico, el pelirrojo para el que yo parecía no existir, se torno furiosa. La chica intentó calmarlo con un gesto, pero aun así se percibía la hostilidad que emanaba. Mientras tanto el chico morocho estudiaba perfectamente las facciones de Malfoy. Al regresar mi vista hacia Malfoy y observar la mueca que tenía en la cara me di cuenta de que había algo diferente, a ellos no los miraba como al resto de la gente.

Para él nuestros compañeros de clase no eran más que meros insectos, seres inferiores y despreciables pero inofensivos al fin y al cabo. En cambio ahora su desprecio estaba acompañado de recelo y desconfianza. Y entonces caí en la cuenta: nuestros visitantes eran magos.

Pude ver como Malfoy acercaba cautelosamente su mano crispada al bolsillo trasero de los jeans, sospeché que era el lugar donde portaba su varita aunque no me expliqué cómo hacía para que no se notara, los otros chicos hicieron movimientos parecidos, como si todos estuvieran listos para enzarzarse en una pelea a la primera oportunidad.

Recordé todos los comentarios despectivos que él solía hacer sobre "el trío de oro" y con los que me había regalado los oídos algunas veces, especialmente esa misma tarde mientras veíamos la película. Me pregunté si de verdad serían ellos. Como para contestar a mi pregunta una ráfaga de brisa vespertina se coló en el porche de Susan, removiendo todavía más el ya desordenado cabello del chico de pelo negro y dejando por un momento su frente al descubierto. Entonces pude verla, la cicatriz en forma de rayo, y mis últimas dudas se despejaron. Estaba ante el mismísimo _cara rajada_.

***************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\*********************

Hola a todos

Este capítulo es uno un tanto de relleno, veremos como Draco disfruta de su regalo y otras cositas más. Mejor los dejo que lean y luego me cuentan.

Explicando un poco. Luego que Draco obtuviera su preciada moto, ahora no hace más ejercicio que subir las gradas de su cuarto, así que decidimos –junto con mi adorada betta- ponerlo a hacer deporte, porque si no terminaría como luchador de Sumo con todas las chucherías que come. Eric, como ya dije, es un tanto carismático y tiene la habilidad de echarse al bolsillo a los Malfoy. Draco no está acostumbrado a que le nieguen las cosas y que le digan que debe esperar sabiendo de antemano que es una forma bonita de decirle _"lo siento el puesto no es tuyo_" es algo que lo pone de mal humor. Diana intenta que él vea la vida de diferente manera. Que se olvide de sus prejuicios y que disfrute de su entorno. Después de todo, la magia solo es un complemento.

Ahora bien, la visita la veremos mejor en el siguiente capítulo, es, por decirlo de alguna manera, un cambio en la historia, las cosas de aquí en adelante cambiaran para Draco. No diré nada más.

Gracias a todos los que me leen. Y nos vemos en el próximo


	23. Lo que aquella noche salió mal

Hola Gente. Luego de la larga espera veremos la razón de porque el trio está de visita. Comentarios al final.

Nota: debo hacer la aclaración, que esta historia no sigue la linea temporal al pie de la letra, en su version original hacia esta aclaracion en el capitulo donde Susan le regala el telefono a Diana&Draco, luego, al pasarla acá, olvidé colocarla, los hechos y todo lo demas sigue la linea temporal original, lo tecnológico y cinematográfico, bueno, lo habitué a la actualidad, por comodidad, espero que comprendan.

/ / / / / / / / / / /***********************\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \

**Lo que aquella noche salió mal**

La tensión podía palparse, el chico pelinegro atravesaba con su mirada a Malfoy que al parecer se había quedado sin palabras. Observé a los otros dos y solo pude ver furia en el pelirrojo y precaución en la chica. Un instante después, que pareció un siglo, Malfoy reaccionó.

— Vaya, vaya, el mismísimo elegido viene a solicitar audiencia, y lo acompañan nada más y nada menos que sus dos cobayas — siseó dirigiendo una mirada despectiva a los otros dos chicos.

—No intentes hacerte el interesante con nosotros hurón— le espetó el chico pelirrojo avanzando un paso y haciendo un gesto amenazador con el dedo.

Como reacción Malfoy se cruzó de brazos y lo observó enarcando una ceja mientras le dirigía su clásica sonrisa torcida de sarcasmo. Su careta de frialdad y descaro había aparecido como por arte magia.

—No intento hacerme el interesante, lo soy —contestó con sorna haciendo que al pelirrojo se le pusieran las orejas rojas.

— Estúpido engreído, ¿qué te has creído? — explotó el pelirrojo, haciendo un movimiento rápido. De un empujón, Malfoy me colocó a su espalda y cuando me vine a dar cuenta estaba con varita en ristre frente a mí, el chico pelirrojo había hecho lo mismo y la castaña intentaba contenerlo.

— ¡Tranquilízate Ron, no vas a pelearte en el porche de su casa! —le chillaba la muchacha.

—Igual le tocará pelear Hermione ¡qué más da si es tarde o temprano! — exclamó el que se llamaba Ron intentando apartar a la chica que se había interpuesto entre él y Malfoy.

— Basta — dijo el chico pelinegro, lo había dicho con el tono de voz normal, pero iba cargado de una autoridad que en el acto el pelirrojo bajo a varita. Malfoy dudó un momento pero luego la bajó, dejándome salir del refugio que era su espalda—estamos en tiempo de guerra Malfoy, no es recomendable estar en la puerta.

Ante ese comentario tan directo a Malfoy no le quedó de otra que hacer un ademán para que pasaran.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala, Malfoy y yo estábamos parados en la entrada, y nuestros invitados se encontraban en el otro extremo. La chica observaba con mirada astuta todo el lugar, mientras el pelirrojo no le quitaba la vista a Malfoy, aun tenia rojas las orejas. Un momento después, el morocho intentó romper el hielo presentándose.

— Perdona nuestros modales —comentó enfocándose en mí. Y tendiéndome la mano continuó — mi nombre es Harry, él es Ron y ella es Hermione. — exclamó señalando a cada uno de los presente.

— Harry Potter — exclamé sin atreverme a darle la mano, mi mirada estaba clavada en sus ojos color esmeralda, por lo que pude notar a la perfección esa fracción de extrañeza que se reflejó al descubrir que yo lo conocía. Si hubiera podido, me hubiera dado golpes en la pared. Se suponía que yo no sabía nada de "su mundo".

— Si, tu fama cruza los océanos Potter — comentó ácidamente Malfoy. Volteé hacia él y pude ver que su rostro volvía a mostrar su mueca de asco.

— ¿Desean algo de tomar? —ofrecí intentando corresponder a la cortesía de Potter, pero Malfoy volteó a verme dirigiéndome una mirada que decía un millón de cosas, de las cuales por mi salud mental era mejor no descubrir.

— No seas cortés con ellos, que no se quedarán mucho tiempo. —Espetó— ¿Qué quieren?

Ante esa simple pregunta Potter pareció afectado, dirigió una mirada a la muchacha como pidiendo ayuda, por lo que ella carraspeó para aclararse la garganta, pero no pudo decir nada porque Ron volvió a interrumpir.

— Pensé que te encontraríamos en peores condiciones, pero veo que tú siempre tienes privilegios, ¿de cuántos magos estás rodeado? A pesar que te ordenaron expresamente no relacionarte con ellos — exigió saber el pelirrojo.

Malfoy solo se carcajeó del comentario del pelirrojo, cosa que hizo que se molestara más.

— ¡Y aun te burlas! Eres un desgraciado, por tu culpa mi hermano casi muere, ¿lo sabias? ¡Por tu maldita culpa! ¡Por haber dejado entrar a esos psicópatas al colegio! —le gritó el chico, completamente rojo haciendo aspavientos con las manos, ahora Malfoy ya no reía.

— ¡Ron, has el favor de calmarte, destrozarás la casa! — Le recriminó la chica, ya que la varita del pelirrojo expelía chispas rojas— no entiendo, se supone que tu tía vivía como muggle, ¿Cómo es que vienes y te relacionas con magos? — exigió saber la chica mientras me señalaba con la cabeza.

Malfoy volvió a reír mientras me observaba, ¿se suponía que era gracioso? Estos magos me confundían con una bruja y a Malfoy le parecía gracioso. ¡Una bruja!

—No le veo lo gracioso Houdini —le espeté cruzándome de brazos, haciendo que su ataque de risa mermara un poco.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo — exclamó estirando un poco las manos para calmar las aguas — si, Granger, para tu gran satisfacción mi tía vive como muggle, es claro ¿no? —preguntó señalando el lugar con una mano como haciéndole ver que todo a su alrededor era muggle — y en cuanto a Diana, ella es tan mágica como tus padres.

Si pensaba que aclarando mi naturaleza las aguas se calmarían, estaba totalmente equivocada, la cara de enfado de la chica se tornó a turbación, mientras que el pelirrojo enrojecía aún más si es posible. Hasta el chico moreno me veía ahora como animal de feria.

— ¿Quieres decir que tú…? ¿Que ella es una muggle? — preguntó estupefacto el pelirrojo reprimiendo un poco su ira.

— ¡Vaya! tus neuronas han de estar esforzándose por entender ¿verdad comadreja? —se burló Malfoy, cosa que me pareció absurda partiendo del hecho que ellos eran tres, eran magos y de seguro mejor entrenados que el cabezota oxigenado que tenía por compañía.

— ¿Y pretendes que te creamos? Tú ¡el bastión de la pureza de sangre! ¿Esperas que creamos que ahora te relacionas con simples muggles? —increpó el pelirrojo, señalándome acusadoramente. Yo estaba estupefacta. ¿Me habían llamado bruja y ahora simple muggle? ¡Estúpida zanahoria con patas!

— Allá tu si quieres engañarte, comadreja. Te estoy diciendo la verdad, Diana es muggle. Compruébalo tu mismo si quieres —exclamó Malfoy invitándolo con una mano a que comprobara mi estado mágico. Ante tal invitación el pelirrojo me observó mejor, como notando mi ropa, los accesorios que cargaba, todo.

— ¡Muggle! — exclamé en una cancioncita señalándome a mi misma, como diciendo lo obvio.

— ¡Tú no tienes respeto por las normas Malfoy! ¡Se te manda al otro lado del mundo para protegerte y lo primero que haces es contarle a una muggle la existencia de la magia! Eres un desconsiderado —le gritó la chica.

— Para que quede claro, yo no le conté nada, ella solita lo descubrió — se defendió Malfoy echándome de cabeza a mí.

—Tal vez no te hubiera descubierto si no hubieras andado hechizando mis cosas o atacando gente en el patio de la escuela — le acusé agriamente, la imprudencia y torpeza estaban hoy haciéndome compañía.

— ¡Dinos que no hiciste eso! — suplió la castaña rodando los ojos.

—Realmente no me sorprende Malfoy, siempre haciendo de las tuyas con los muggles. Saltándote las normas a tu gusto y conveniencia. Pero dime algo ¿crees que aun tienes los mismos privilegios? —le interrogó Potter.

Malfoy no dijo nada, sabía de antemano que lo había lanzado al abismo y sin paracaídas al pronunciar mi comentario. Tenía que hacer algo así que aparentando una tranquilidad que no poseía argumenté.

—Solo se defendía, ellos eran tres y eran grandes, ¡Malfoy solo se defendía! Y yo lo vi por casualidad. Nadie más lo vio, solo yo —aun a mí esa excusa me parecía pobre.

— ¿Y qué hiciste con ella, Malfoy? ¿Le has modificado la memoria para que crea que eres de fiar? Porque no creo que alguien en su sano juicio sea capaz de defenderte —exclamó agriamente el pelirrojo.

Malfoy continuaba callado, me hubiera encantado saber que pasaba por su mente como para no defenderse, pero como el comentario de la zanahoria con patas me involucraba a mí, decidí que podía hablar.

— Pues para tu información, fosforito, estoy en mi sano juicio, y tú no estuviste presente como para saber cómo sucedieron los hechos, ¿que pretendías que hiciera? ¿Que se quedara quieto dejándose golpear por unos matones? ¿Qué se dejara pisotear porque unos bravucones se burlaban de él? ¡Él no se mete con nadie! ¿Por qué no lo dejan en paz? —concluí mi defensa. Las caras de asombro del trío no tenían precio.

— ¿Qué no se mete con nadie? —susurró la muchacha, mientras que el pelirrojo estalló en carcajadas.

—Así que se te invirtieron los papeles, ¿Qué se siente ser la víctima y no el victimario? — preguntó el pelirrojo al que le parecía hilarante la situación.

— Creo que eso no viene al caso Ron — le recriminó Potter intentando calmar los ánimos de su amigo. — lo importante aquí es que vamos a hacer con ella.

Y desde que _ella_ era _yo_, me empecé a preocupar. ¿Qué querían decir con eso? Entonces recordé la reacción y sentencia de Malfoy cuando lo descubrí, _"__¡¿Por qué me detuviste? Tenemos que borrarle la memoria"_, la sangre se me fue a los pies cuando me di por enterada del peligro que corría.

— Un obvliate sería la solución —sugirió el pelirrojo.

— Con ella nada. No van a hacer nada — decretó Malfoy, saliendo al fin de su mutismo.

— Creo que no estás en posición de negociar nada Malfoy —sentenció Potter.

— ¿Por qué? Si se puede saber — exigió Malfoy— vienen a mi casa, me amenazan por cosas que hice hace mucho tiempo, me intimidan con su posición en el mundo mágico, me recriminan por cosas que no son ciertas, y cuando hago algo que me es permitido vienen e intentan quitármelo. — Enumeró de un solo tirón taladrando a cada uno con la mirada y finalmente fulminando a Potter — he vivido más de medio año como muggle. ¿Qué pretendían? ¿Qué no entablara relaciones aquí? Ustedes no saben nada de lo que aquí ha pasado, ¡así que no vengan queriendo destruir lo poco que he construido!

— Nos enternece tu comentario Malfoy, pero recuerdas que existe el estatuto del secreto, el cual hasta alguien como tú está obligado a obedecer — informó la chica, levantando un poco el mentón como para demostrar que su lógica era irrefutable.

— A veces me sorprende que te digan la bruja más inteligente, Granger. —Exclamó con sorna Malfoy— es obvio que no has pensado lo suficiente tus argumentos, dime, si se castigaran a todos los magos que han roto el estatuto del secreto, borrándole la memoria a los muggles, ¿existirían los magos mestizos? ¿Los hijos de un brujo y un muggle? ¡Por favor Granger! te creía más inteligente.

La chica parecía querer lazarle una verborrea de hechizos. El pelirrojo había vuelto a alzar la varita y Potter parecía interesado en el argumento.

— A ver, momento, si lo que les preocupa es que yo venga y cuente todo sobre que existen los magos y brujas y escobas voladoras, pueden estar tranquilos, no me apetece pasar una temporada en el psiquiátrico de la ciudad — exclamé riéndome un poco con mi broma, aunque la risa fue tan nerviosa que mi pasaje al psiquiátrico no parecía tan ilógico, a situaciones desesperadas argumentos descabellados. En un tú a tú sabía muy bien que salía perdiendo, pero como dicen "no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace".

Potter me observaba de una manera muy extraña, parecía evaluar lo que había dicho, pero al parecer a su amigo pelirrojo le valía lo mismo que un cacahuate mi opinión, porque empezó hablar nuevamente sin tomarme en cuenta.

— Es peligrosa, puede delatarnos a todos, ¿que no ves que puede causarnos problemas? —exclamó el pelirrojo un tanto molesto.

—Bueno, sí, pega unos derechazos increíbles, mejores que los tuyos Granger—comentó dirigiéndose a la chica, luego viendo al pelirrojo agregó— pero mágicamente hablando el mayor peligro que correrías es que te rompa la varita en dos o te la clave en un ojo —a lo lejos resonó en mi cerebro _"ruda, salvaje y sin cultura"_ y no pude más que sorprenderme del descaro de Malfoy al mencionar algo así.

— ¿Tú nunca tomas nada en serio? —le pregunté con un hilo de voz, pero él me ignoró.

— Pero bueno, como sé que esta no es una visita de cortesía, ni están aquí para saber las dotes bélicas de Diana, ¿podrían decirme de una vez por todas porque los tengo en mi sala? —exigió saber Malfoy.

—Tienes razón, esta no es una visita social. Estamos aquí por órdenes de Dumbledore. La situación en el Reino Unido se está tornando caótica. Voldemort está atacando sin remordimiento alguno —explicó Potter, pude notar un escalofrío recorrer a Malfoy y no entendí quién era Voldemort, aunque por su manera de hablar podía deducir que era el Innombrable al que se refería Malfoy, porque ¿Cuántos malos obsesos de poder pueden haber en un país a la vez?

— ¿Y eso debe interesarme a mí? Te recuerdo que me exiliaron. —exclamó Malfoy sentándose en el sillón mostrándose lo más indiferente a la situación de su país.

— No podía esperar otra cosa de ti Malfoy. Sabiendo lo egoísta que eres —comentó Potter demostrando por fin un sentimiento de desprecio hacia mi acompañante. — Pero para tu desgracia, si, esto te debería interesar, ya que del destino de Voldemort depende el tuyo mismo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Potter? Yo ya no tengo nada que ver con el innombrable —espetó Malfoy.

— Sí, bueno, eso lo sabemos nosotros y la Orden, pero el ministerio de Magia piensa diferente —explicó el muchacho —al haber dejado entrar en el colegio una horda de mortífagos y siendo tu intensión provocar la muerte del director, al ministerio no le quedó duda de a que bando pertenecías. Luego, cuando desapareciste solo lo confirmó, por lo que… bueno, le han puesto precio a tu cabeza y ahora apareces en los carteles de se busca junto a tu tía.

Parecía que Malfoy iba a entrar en estado de shock, no movía ni una pestaña, un minuto después su expresión cambio radicalmente, de la estupefacción paso al enojo y explotó.

— ¿¡Pero qué demonios estas diciendo Potter! ¿Precio a mi cabeza? ¡Ustedes son los responsables que yo haya desaparecido! ¿No pudieron aclarar ante el ministro que no huí sino que estoy en un excéntrico programa de protección a testigos? ¡Esto es absurdo! —gritaba Malfoy que se había parado y hacia ademanes con la mano para dar mayor énfasis a sus palabras.

— El ministro no se lleva muy bien con Dumbledore. Además los Malfoy no están en su mejor posición ante la sociedad — apuntó la chica. Y como si no quedara claro explicó — con Lucios Malfoy en la cárcel fue fácil suponer que los demás estaban también en el mismo bando que Voldemort.

— ¿Los demás? Explícate Granger, ¿Por qué dices los demás? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre en esto? —preguntó Malfoy parando su paseo por toda la sala.

— Bueno, este, yo… yo no quise decir nada de tu madre —balbuceó la chica.

— ¡No me vengas con eso ahora sabelotodo! ¡Por una vez en tu infame vida me vas a decir lo que sabes! —gritó Malfoy avanzando hacia ella, que retrocedió asustada ante la amenaza, pero el pelirrojo se interpuso.

— ¡No le hables así a Hermione, hurón de pacotilla! —Gritó apuntando con su varita al muchacho para hacer que se parara— Deberías suponer que todos los de tu podrida familia serian tratados así, tú y tu padre son mortífagos, ¿Por qué tu madre no podría serlo también?

—Ron, te callas. —ordenó Potter sujetando la muñeca del mencionado, el pelirrojo bufó y se zafó del agarre de su amigo, pero no volvió a alzar la varita.

Malfoy seguía parado a media sala con su varita colgando de la mano, apretándola tan fuerte que parecía querer convertirla en astillas. No sabía qué hacer, no entendía nada de lo que aquí pasaba ¿Por qué informaban sobre la situación en Inglaterra pero no hablaban de la madre de Malfoy?

—Quiero que me digan que pasa con mi madre y quiero que me lo digan ya —espetó Malfoy.

— Sobre tu madre hablaremos luego, ahora tenemos asuntos más importantes que resolver, la razón… —continuó Potter pero al parecer Malfoy no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

— ¡Tus razones me importan un reverendo cacahuate, Potter! ¡Exijo saber qué pasa con mi madre!

Malfoy estaba irascible, había gritado y demandado información, su palidez habitual había sido reemplazada por unas manchas rojas, parecía un demente. Los cobayas de Potter habían preferido hacerse a un lado mientras que este se mantenía en su sitio, parecía afectado por algo, pero no lograba entender qué.

— La razón por la que Dumbledore nos envió aquí es… él está muriendo —confesó— La maldición de su mano se ha expandido. No sé cuánto le queda, y estamos seguros que él es la única razón por la que Voldemort no se ha hecho con el poder absoluto. —hasta este punto el muchacho no se permitió flaquear, pero ahora manifestaba tal sentimiento de frustración que daba pena. Por lo que lograba entender, Potter era su discípulo, por ende le era difícil aceptar la muerte de su mentor. ¿Pero que pintaba Malfoy en todo esto?— él me explicó algunas cosas que son necesarias para vencer a Voldemort. Te aseguro que no estaría aquí si no fuera rotundamente necesario, pero el profesor Dumbledore me pidió expresamente que yo realizara esta tarea. Es necesaria…

—No te estoy entendiendo nada Potter, sigues sin decirme nada sobre mi madre y no me interesa lo que Dumbledore te haya dicho que hicieras. —interrumpió Malfoy nuevamente. — sin enrollarte tanto ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo ese rollo de Dumbledore? Y lo más importante ¿Qué es de mi madre?

Potter se quedó sin palabras, parecía incómodo con lo que tenía que decir. Respiró profundamente y soltó de sopetón.

— Dumbledore me ha pedido que te rete a un duelo.

Si creía que semejante declaración causaría en Malfoy una reacción, podría asegurar que no fue la que recibió. Este estalló en carcajadas ante la mención de un duelo. La situación parecía hilarante pero el único que reía era Malfoy. Potter suspiró mientras rodaba los ojos y los otros dos chicos solo se voltearon a ver.

— Estas bromeando, ¿verdad? Porque seguramente tanto hechizo te achicharro las neuronas —declaró Malfoy tranquilizando un poco los espasmo de risa, y como si no fuera suficientemente claro, agregó — no pienso batirme en duelo contigo.

—Es necesario que tengamos este duelo. Hay muchas cosas en juego que dependen del resultado del mismo. No espero que me entiendas, así que no te lo explicaré —exclamó el ojiverde con una mezcla de prepotencia y humillación. Al parecer tenía un conflicto interno.

—Bien, para un duelo se necesitan dos, y yo no estoy dispuesto a pelear contigo. Me rehúso a hacerlo —anunció Malfoy cruzándose de brazos

— Tiene que ser así Malfoy —comentó el pelinegro con un dejo de frustración—cuando desarmaste al profesor Dumbledore firmaste tu sentencia. Tengo que vencerte en un duelo. Y si tengo que obligarte, que así sea.

El muchacho se movió tan rápido que no pude ver que había hecho. Malfoy cayó acostado sobre un sillón por el impacto de un rayo azul. El gruñido que hizo me pareció espeluznante. Volteé a ver al mago que aun tenía alzada su varita, no parecía orgulloso de lo que había hecho, cosa que me alegró y me extraño en partes iguales. La chica había volteado la cara a parecer afectada por la manera de actuar de su amigo, pero incapaz de detenerlo. Realmente no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

— Aunque me ataques cara rajada, no voy a pelear contigo —Siseó Malfoy levantándose del sillón sobándose el pecho donde había impactado la maldición— y si no tienen nada mejor que decirme entonces ¡lárguense de mi casa ahora!

El pelinegro se debatía consigo mismo, su rostro lo delataba. Parecía como si lo que hacia no fuera del todo grato para él.

— Malfoy, no quería llegar a este extremo, pero me estas obligando. Tenemos información de tu madre. Solo te la daré si peleas conmigo. —exclamó el muchacho con los dientes apretados.

Volteé a ver a Malfoy, su cara había cambiado, todo el rencor y odio que hasta hace un minuto inspiraba había desaparecido, ocupando su lugar la preocupación. Parecía haber entendido que Potter lo tenía en sus manos. Regresé mi vista al pelinegro, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. ¿Lo estaban chantajeando? ¿Realmente tenían información de su madre o solo era una jugarreta? Observé a sus cobayas, parecían avergonzados, lo que me extraño más.

— ¡Me dices de una vez por todas que pasa con mi madre! ¡Se suponía que ustedes la estaban protegiendo! —gritó el muchacho. — ¡dime ahora mismo que paso con ella!

— Duelo por información —fueron sus únicas palabras. Impotente Malfoy solo asintió.

— Entonces necesitaremos un lugar apartado —aportó la muchacha observándonos alternativamente.

Malfoy respiraba agitadamente por lo que supe que su cerebro no estaba pensando en lugares apartados posibles para realizar un duelo. ¿Cuáles eran los requisitos que tenia que llenar un lugar para hacer un duelo? ¿Se necesitaba un ring? ¡En que momento vine a abrir esa maldita puerta! Observando mi turbación la muchacha añadió.

— Puede ser un patio apartado, o un campo alejado. No se necesita mayor cosa. Solo necesitamos que no nos vea nadie.

— Existe un claro, cerca del mirador, no muchos van allí ¿recuerdas el mirador Malfoy? ¿Dónde fuimos la noche que me contaron sobre ustedes? —pregunté al mencionado, mas para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento que para hacerlo recordar.

—Si, lo recuerdo, hay muchos árboles y poca gente —murmuró.

—Me parece bien, Ron será mi segundo, y Hermione será la tuya. —explicó Potter pero Malfoy lo interrumpió.

—No, Granger no, Diana será mi segunda —anunció aun pareciendo turbado, hubiera pagado todos mis ahorros por saber que pasaba por su oxigenada mente en ese momento.

— Pero es una muggle, ¡no puede ser tu segunda! —exclamó el pelirrojo.

— Prefiero a Diana que a Granger, Diana será mi segunda, es mi última palabra —sentencio Houdini.

—Como desees, guíanos por favor. —solicitó Potter.

Salimos al patio donde los tres magos se pararon esperando instrucciones. Les señalé la dirección desde donde se alzaba el mirador. No seria difícil encontrarlo, de la nada aparecieron dos escobas y un minuto después se aplicaban un hechizo a ellos mismos que los hacia confundirse con el entorno, parecían camaleones de tamaño familiar.

— Hechizo desilusionador —explicó Malfoy entregándome mi casco. El llevaba el suyo en el otro brazo.

— ¿Qué es un segundo? — pregunté incapaz de seguir con la duda mientras lo seguía y me colocaba el casco.

— Es la persona que continua el duelo si algo le llegase a pasar al primero —contestó subiéndose en la moto y poniéndose el casco.

— ¿Sí algo le llegase a pasar? —Pregunté con un hilo de voz parada junto a la moto— ¿algo como qué?

— Como que el primero no pueda seguir luchando porque se ha desmayado o porque haya muerto —comentó sencillamente, yo estaba estacada en el suelo a su lado— Súbete que el tiempo apremia.

El miedo me hizo su presa, esto no era lo que yo había conocido, hasta este momento para mí la magia era divertida, que los cojines cambien de color no es algo que me inquiete, pero podía asegurar que esto iba a ser peor, muchísimo peor. Volteé a ver hacia donde los magos estaban camaleonizados y aunque no podía asegurarlo me pareció ver estupefacción en sus rostros ante el hecho que Malfoy montara una moto. Mientras me subía y me agarraba fuertemente pensé que tenían razón, ellos no estaban acostumbrados a ver a Malfoy entre los muggles.

Como había pronosticado, no había nadie a la redonda. Malfoy estacionó su moto cerca de los árboles, un minuto después los magos aparecían delante de nuestros ojos. Caminamos un poco en silencio hasta llegar a un lugar donde los árboles dejaban un espacio libre entre ellos. Malfoy y Potter avanzaron unos pasos hasta posicionarse en el medio, yo me había quedado en el linde junto con las dos cobayas de Potter. No me agradaba nada quedarme junto con esos dos magos desquiciados, sobre todo después que el pecoso fosforado nos apuntara con la varita. Disimuladamente rodee el árbol para que quedara en medio de nosotros.

—Ya estamos, ahora empieza a hablar Potter. —increpó Malfoy levantando su varita y poniéndose en una posición defensiva.

Potter lo imitó aunque su posición era un tanto diferente. No dijo nada en primera instancia, simplemente observó a su presa. Intencionalmente o no ambos empezaron a caminar en círculos, observándose, estudiándose mutuamente. Por un lado, quería que esto terminara ya, por otro temía de los resultados. Una perturbación en el aire me hizo voltear hacia los lados. La chica acababa de sacar su varita y realizaba algunos movimientos. Espantada ante la situación exclamé.

— ¿Pretendes atacarlo por la espalda? ¡Eso es cobardía!

— No pretendo atacar a nadie por la espalda, es un encantamiento escudo, no queremos ser víctimas de hechizos perdidos. —me explicó la chica terminando de hacer lo que supuse era un encantamiento.

Interiormente agradecí la precaución de la muchacha, aferrándome al tronco de un árbol cercano observé el duelo. Al parecer Malfoy había perdido la paciencia porque fue el primero en atacar. Su hechizo se perdió entre los arboles ante el esquivo movimiento de Potter.

— ¡Habla! — gritó Malfoy lanzando otro rayo que sacudió un árbol al impactar con él.

—Tu madre esta en san Mungo, victima de la tortura que Bellatrix le provocó —confesó el muchacho. Tuvo que tirarse al suelo ante el siguiente ataque de Malfoy.

— ¿Cómo diablos mi tía la atrapó si se suponía que ustedes la estaban protegiendo? —preguntó Malfoy enarbolando su varita para el siguiente ataque.

— Tu madre no quiso nuestra protección —exclamó Potter elevando un escudo ante el que reboto el hechizo de Malfoy. — ya te habíamos enviado aquí cuando ella nos dijo que deseaba regresar a su mansión. Entenderás que la orden no quiso dejarla partir tan fácil. Ella —tuvo que volver a lanzarse al suelo porque Malfoy le lanzaba rayos sin parar, aparentemente enloquecido por la noticia. — ¡ella intentaba proteger a tu padre!

— ¡Mi padre esta en Azkaban! ¿De que tenia que ser protegido? —preguntó Malfoy.

— De Voldemort que aún tienen poder en el estado —exclamó el muchacho, que hasta ese entonces no había atacado. — Ella quiso regresar con los mortífagos para servir de informante, luego que Snape ayudara la noche que los dejaste entrar, no pudo regresar con Voldemort, porque era claro que pertenecía al bando de Dumbledore. Ella se ofreció de espía. Hasta que tu tía la descubrió.

— ¿Por qué le permitieron que hiciera semejante estupidez? ¿Cómo lograría defender a mi padre siendo espía? —preguntó Malfoy dejando por fin de lanzar rayos.

— Porque estando con los mortífagos podría saber si planeaban algo para Azkaban. Y sirviendo a los de la Orden aseguraba que no le dieran el beso del dementor. —confesó Potter. En el lejano conocimiento recordé alguna conversación donde Malfoy me explicara que eran los dementores y que era Azkaban.

El sacrificio de la madre de Malfoy me pareció noble, después de todo, su hijo estaba a salvo, pero su esposo no, no podía imaginar cuanto había sufrió esa mujer ante la situación que vivía. Obligada a fingir pertenecer a un bando para pasar información a otro, de los cuales ninguno era de su agrado. Y todo por el amor que le tenía a su familia.

Malfoy parecía querer llorar ante el destino de su madre, su cara estaba torcida del dolor. Apreté más las manos en el tronco del árbol hasta que sentí como una astilla se clavaba en mi palma. Me sentía indefensa y frustrada, no podía ayudar a Malfoy en nada. Parecía tan solo allí en medio de los arboles mientras intentaba contener el alud de emociones que lo invadían.

— Lo siento mucho, sé que no son las mejores noticias. Y que tampoco es la mejor situación, pero debemos terminar con este duelo —comentó Potter elevando nuevamente su varita.

Sabía que se venía lo peor, hasta el momento Potter no había contraatacado, simplemente se defendía. Pero ahora parecía haberse metido en su papel. Volvió a ponerse en posición de duelo, mientras Malfoy volvía a hacer lo mismo. Esta vez sin darle tiempo a estudios, Potter atacó, parecía como si fuera un duelo de esgrima, cada uno blandía su varita intentando dar con su blanco. Árboles y ramas recibían el impacto de las maldiciones, el escudo que la amiga de Potter había levantado había evitado que fuéramos víctimas de un rayo maldito, el árbol del que me sostenía tembló ante el impacto y me cayeron varias hojas y ramitas encima.

Era evidente que Potter superaba las habilidades de Malfoy, era más rápido y sobre todo tenia mas experiencia, me quedó claro que el tiempo que Malfoy había pasado con los muggles, Potter lo había utilizado para entrenarse. Su nivel no podía compararse. Era injusto, totalmente injusto todo lo que sucedía aquí, pero yo no podía hacer más que apretar ese tronco como si del cuello del azabache se tratara.

Malfoy había caído varias veces, y en todas se paraba lo mas rápido que podía, Potter no se había quedado atrás, pero parecía mas entero que Malfoy. No supe en que momento pasó, pero sabía que Malfoy estaba vencido. Con un movimiento circular Potter envió un rayo plateado que impactó de lleno en Malfoy. Su varita voló por los aires mientras que el rubio caía en la hojarasca. Todo había terminado, Potter había ganado. El silencio se hizo dueño del lugar.

No sabia que hacer, estaba estática en mi sitio junto al árbol, una voz en mi cabeza me indicó que tenía que reaccionar. Tenia que hacer algo. Instintivamente di un paso adelante pero choqué con la barrera invisible que nos protegía.

— ¡Quítala! ¡Quítala! —grité dando un puñetazo a la barrera. La muchacha movió su varita y elimino la barrera, corrí como si el alma se me fuera en ello.

Cuando llegué a su lugar me tire de rodillas en un intento de socorrerlo. Pose mi mano en su hombro para ayudarle, pero él la apartó violentamente. Caí sobre mis tobillos ante el impacto de su rechazo. Lenta y dolorosamente se levantó, y observo a Potter.

— Quiero ir con mi madre —exigió. Estaba gastando su último cartucho.

— No es posible. Estas más seguro aquí. Si pones un pie en Inglaterra, tanto el ministerio como Voldemort te cazarían. —comunicó Potter guardando su varita, seguro que el peligro había pasado.

Aun estaba sobre mis tobillos intentando tragar el desplante que había recibido, cuando lo que Malfoy dijo hizo que me pusiera sobre mis pies como si tuviera un resorte.

—Encárgate de Diana. —dicho esto, el rubio dio media vuelta y avanzó entre los árboles.

— ¿Qué? ¡No me puedes dejar abandonada aquí! ¡Malfoy! ¡Espera! —pero él fue mas rápido y cuando llegué al limite de los arboles ya había montado su moto y desaparecía cuesta abajo.

Me sentía sola y utilizada, ¿entonces a que había venido? ¡Ni siquiera traía mi celular conmigo! El sonido de las ramas al quebrarse me anuncio que las visitas inesperadas estaban detrás mío.

—Te llevaremos a casa. No te preocupes —comentó Potter tomando nuevamente su escoba.

Tarde comprendí que su intensión era llevarme volando. Aterrada di media vuelta y me enfrente a ellos. La otra opción era que regresara caminando ¡Estúpido Malfoy que me dejo tirada aquí!

—No pienso ir con ustedes a ningún lugar. —declaré y dirigiéndome hacia la calzada empecé a caminar.

— Por favor, no hagamos esto más difícil. Te dije que te llevaría a casa y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Evalué mis opciones, si seguía caminando seguro me hechizaban y me obligaban a irme con ellos, y entonces allí si no sabría que pasaría, ¿y si me borraban la memoria?

— Sabemos que estas confundida —exclamó la muchacha en un intento de condescendencia—pero con nosotros no tienes nada que temer, no somos como Malfoy.

— ¡Confundida y un cuerno! ¡Me queda claro que no son como Malfoy! ¡Y doy gracias a Dios que no sea así! —estaba molesta y el comentario de la chica me crispo mas. ¿No podían desaparecer y dejarme en paz?

— No entiendo, acaba de abandonarte, ¿y aun lo defiendes? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

— Si, lo defiendo, ¿algún problema con eso? —con lo bien que me caía el fosforito hasta iba a explicarle la confusión interna que tenia. ¿Qué quería que hiciera? ¿Qué me pusiera a llorar por el abandono de Malfoy? No soy tan patética para caer tan bajo, además ni siquiera yo sabia cuales eran mis sentimientos para con él.

Sintiendo que no tenía otra opción caminé como un condenado a muerte hacia donde el pelinegro me esperaba. El chico levantó su varita y me apuntó, instintivamente retrocedí espantada ante el inminente ataque. ¡Malfoy me había abandonado a mi suerte con tres magos psicópatas!

—Tranquila, no pretendo atacarte, solo tengo que desilusionarte —me explicó.

Luego alzando su varita nuevamente me hechizó, la sensación se sintió demasiado extraña, como si un cubo de hielo se deslizara por mi espalda, me estaba desilusionando. Mágica y moralmente estaba desilusionada. Malfoy me había abandonado. No sabía ni como me sentía. Por un lado asustada por lo que pasaba, por otro molesta con Malfoy por haberme dejado, molesta con Potter por meterme en este predicamento. ¡Con lo que odiaba las alturas!

Monté detrás de Potter y me agarré con uñas y dientes mientras la escoba se elevaba.

-oooOOOooo-

Explicando un poco el capítulo, esta historia es paralela a las Reliquias, es la versión de que hubiera pasado si Draco acepta la ayuda de Dumbledore, es decir, él sigue vivo y hay que buscar horcruxes. Al final de todo, Draco si desarmó a Dumbledore, por lo cual él es el señor de la vara de sauco. Esto lo supieron después Harry y Dumbledore, es la razón por la cual Harry llega a buscarlo. La madre de Draco había sido puesta en protección si se hubiera dejado. Pero sabiendo que si todos los Malfoy desaparecían la vida de Lucios corría peligro, ella decidió quedarse ocupando el lugar de Snape. Pero Bellatrix la descubrió. En primera instancia ella moría, pero me dio pena dejar huérfano de madre a Draco, así que al final solo la envié a San Mungo, ¿ahora entienden porque me costó tanto escribirlo? A partir de aquí se desencadenan muchas cosas.

Espero que se entienda que el trio no está allí por fastidiar, no me gustaría que los vieran como los malos del cuento, es solo la percepción de Diana. Desde un principio iniciaron mal, además que cuenta el hecho que ella solo sabe del trio desde el punto de vista de Draco, el cual, como comprenderán, no es el mejor.

Las consecuencias de la pérdida de su varita las veremos más adelante. Estamos entrando en la fase dos de la historia, así que se vienen nuevas cosas.

Espero que te haya gustado tu regalo Alecrín.

¡Nos Vemos!


	24. Incoherencias

Incoherencias

Volar en escoba me hacía recordar a _Encantada_ y la facilidad con que la bruja protagonista se desplazaba entre las nubes. Bueno, tenía que decir que Hollywood es un mentiroso, volar en escoba es lo más difícil que se pueden imaginar. Iba agarrada de Potter como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Me corrijo: ¡Mi vida dependía de ello! ya que deslizarse de un palo cuando te desplazas a una velocidad considerable es relativamente fácil.

— Si tienes miedo, puedes sujetarte de mí. No me molestaré — había dicho Potter cuando empezamos a elevarnos. Su simple comentario me hizo caer en cuenta que no todos los magos eran reacios al contacto físico, al menos a Potter no le importaba que lo dejara sin costillas debido a mi agarre.

Era completamente extraña la sensación de volar, pero mas extraño aun era verme a mí misma y mis acompañantes camuflados por la noche siendo unos camaleones de tamaño jumbo. Aun no me cabía en la cabeza que Malfoy me hubiera abandonado a mi suerte en medio del bosque con una panda de magos desquiciados.

— ¿Por dónde vives? —Gritó Potter para hacerse escuchar por el viento.

Temiendo deslizar si movía una pestaña no respondí de inmediato. Hice varias inhalaciones y volteé hacia abajo. ¡Error! ¡Craso error! Me mareé al instante haciendo que mi agarre fuera más fuerte.

—No vas a caerte, ¡así que dime de una vez por dónde vives! —exclamó el muchacho interpretando correctamente mi reacción.

Conteniendo las ganas de vomitar fui ubicándome entre las calles que desde arriba no se parecían en nada a lo que normalmente veía.

Luego de varios giros por fin pude ubicarme e indicarle la dirección exacta. Sus dos amigos nos seguían como sombras montados en otra escoba. Cuando los vi pude constatar que, a pesar de estar camaleonizada, la chica tenía una expresión severa. Al parecer yo no era la única a la que no le gustaba volar.

Aterrizamos cerca del árbol de mi casa, amparados por las sombras de la noche. Potter volvió a apuntarme con su varita, a lo que reaccioné poniéndome más nerviosa. Sin explicarme nada esta vez me volvió a hechizar y poco a poco mi cuerpo fue tomando textura. Estaba reapareciendo. Mientras observaba como mis manos tomaban su color natural los magos hicieron lo propio. Al alzar la vista tenía frente a mí tres pares de ojos observándome. Cada uno reflejaba una expresión diferente. El zanahorio tenia una mirada odiosa, como si le hubiera dicho algo feo, _bueno, _pensé para mí_, aun no le he dicho lo que pienso_. Potter me veía como estudiando mi comportamiento y la chica me veía como si hubiera comprendido algo que yo desconocía.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó el chico de la cicatriz. Su simple frase fue mi detonante.

— Confundida, mareada, molesta, frustrada, triste, una mezcla de todas las anteriores, escoge la que mas te guste — espeté agriamente, envalentonada porque con los pies en tierra firme iba recuperando mi seguridad.

— Lamentamos mucho que hayas tenido que vivir una experiencia tan desagradable — comentó la chica en un intento de ser amable.

— ¡Claro! Lo lamentan. ¡Por supuesto! —exclamé sarcásticamente mientras me cruzaba de brazos y les dedicaba mi mirada mas odiosa—. Por si no se han dado cuenta, fue por su culpa que yo viví todo esto.

— ¡Oye! Nadie te pidió que fueras —me gritó el zanahorio. Bien podría sacarme una cabeza de alto pero poco me importó al momento de reclamarle.

— Mira, fosforito apagado. Si pensabas que iba a dejar solo a Malfoy estabas muy equivocado. Tres contra uno… ¡Dios! ¡Son unos montoneros que se aprovechan de la gente! ¡La chantajean para conseguir lo que quieren sin importar quien salga lastimado!—grité sin saber realmente lo que decía, mientras mis manos se movían como si tuvieran vida propia. Estaba realmente molesta.

— Nosotros no nos aprovechamos de nadie, intentamos hacer un mundo mejor, ¡Nosotros somos los buenos! —exclamó el pelirrojo mientras la chica intentaba contenerlo.

— ¡Si ustedes son los buenos ¿Cómo serán los malos? ¡No quiero ni imaginarlo! —exclamé haciendo ademanes con las manos y taladrándolos con la mirada.

— Ni siquiera pretendas compararnos —siseó el pelirrojo, parecía estar tan furioso como yo. Mi comentario lo había herido,_ lastima por él_, pensé.

—Ron, por favor, comprende. Ella siempre lo va a defender—. Intervino la chica tomando del brazo al pelirrojo—. Es comprensible que esté alterada, así que no la perturbes más.

— ¿Qué sucederá con la madre de Malfoy? —pregunté aprovechando el silencio que se había hecho— ¿Se pondrá mejor? ¿La meterán en un programa de protección a testigos? ¿Qué pasará con Malfoy?

Potter me observó nuevamente, debatiendo consigo mismo si hablar o callar. No podía saber que tan humano era Potter como para entender mi situación y contármelo todo. El silencio prevaleció, así que sospechando que me quedaría con la duda solté un suspiro. Iba a empezar a caminar hacia mi casa, consciente que no lograría nada útil allí afuera, cuando Potter empezó a hablar.

— La madre de Malfoy requerirá cuidados, se recuperará, pero llevará tiempo. No puedo decir lo mismo de su apellido, los Malfoy han caído muy bajo. Draco Malfoy esta siendo buscado por la ley, y con Lucius Malfoy en Azkaban su reputación se ha deteriorado. Cuando la guerra termine intentaremos limpiar el nombre de Malfoy y podrá regresar a casa y volver a ser el arrogante sangre limpia que siempre ha sido.

Potter intentaba usar el sarcasmo para alivianar la noticia. Bueno, he de reconocer que no es el ejemplo de tacto. Recordé como era Malfoy cuando llegó, arrogante sangre limpia, orgulloso… seguía siéndolo, pero había cambiado. Sonreí al estar segura que había cambiado. El Malfoy de ahora era diferente.

— Malfoy recuperará todo lo que es suyo. Él demostrará que lo que hizo no era tan grave, que todo lo hizo por su familia. Los Malfoy volverán a ser los de antes, estoy segura —afirmé orgullosamente agitando la cabeza con la mirada perdida en alguna parte del árbol al tiempo que mi sonrisa se extinguía. Era ingenua al creer que el futuro de Malfoy estaba aquí.

— ¿Cómo es que Malfoy logra tener una aliada tan fiel? A menos que… —comentó Potter, pero se interrumpió a media frase como cayendo en cuenta de algo. — ¡Claro! Es lo mas lógico, aprecias a Malfoy lo suficiente como para defenderlo.

El pelirrojo bufó ante semejante declaración. Potter había cambiado su mirada de inquisición por una de lastima. Ignorando su comentario volví al ataque.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Potter? —pregunté con cansancio.

—Traerte a casa ¿no? Por eso estamos aquí —respondió un poco extrañado por mi cambio de tema.

— No me refiero a aquí, aquí —exclamé señalando con un dedo el suelo, y luego haciendo un giro con el mismo dedo abarcando mí alrededor añadí— sino a _Aquí_. Se supone que deberías estar librando una épica batalla del otro lado del mundo, no me explico que te trae hasta este lugar olvidado por Dios para cobrarte peleas de colegio. ¿Tanto odias a Malfoy? — estaba cansada y frustrada, dolida con Malfoy pero sobre todo, tenía muchas dudas.

—No deberías tenerle tanta lealtad a Malfoy, él no es un tierno unicornio que no puede defenderse —comentó el chico de la cicatriz un poco resentido por mi comentario—. No sabes todo lo que hizo el año pasado, él no es una buena persona, ha hecho cosas que ni te imaginas…

— Estoy enterada de todo lo que Malfoy hizo —espeté interrumpiendo el discurso de Potter, los tres chicos me observaron sin poder creer lo que escuchaban—. No me vean como si tuviera monos en la cara. Malfoy me contó todo lo que hizo el año pasado, como practicó magia oscura, como tuvo que dominar a una señora para que hiciera algunas cosas por él, los intentos de asesinato contra el director. Todo.

— ¿Malfoy te contó todo? —preguntó la chica saliendo de su asombro, el pelirrojo estaba como su cabello.

— Si, todo, mencionó un pato. No entendí a que se refería con eso. Mencionó el collar y la botella envenenada, la torre de astronomía y de cómo el director pudo convencerlo que no es un asesino, que puede ser una buena persona… — argumenté sin saber que tan profundo me estaba metiendo en este pantanal.

— ¿Buena persona? ¡Malfoy esta podrido hasta las entrañas! ¿También te mencionó que casi me mata con su dichosa botella envenenada? — preguntó con cinismo el pelirrojo. A cada momento me caía peor.

— Pues le hubiera hecho un favor a la humanidad, te conozco poco y ya me dan ganas de eliminarte también— respondí sin pensar y me asusté de mi propia respuesta. En verdad ese pelirrojo sacaba lo peor de mí. Aprovechando su repentino silencio por mi declaración continué—. No me respondiste la primera pregunta. ¿Qué haces aquí Potter?

El chico tardó un momento en sobreponerse a mi declaración. Entonces la chica se acercó a él y le dijo unas palabras en voz baja, no pude escuchar nada y tampoco ver mucho de sus reacciones, pero sea lo que fuere, parecía ser que le había pedido que me contara algo. Debía agradecer a la solidaridad femenina o a que parecía ser la única del trío que tenía cerebro.

— Talvez no entiendas la situación que pasamos —comenzó Potter un poco con duda pero afianzándose con cada palabra que decía. — veo que Malfoy te contó muchas cosas de nuestro mundo. Pero él tampoco está enterado de toda la verdad. Puede parecerte que me estaba cobrando las que nos hizo pasar en el colegio, pero no es así. Todo esto es parte de un plan, el profesor Dumbledore sabía que Malfoy intentaría matarlo, él tiene la capacidad de conocer a las personas y sabía que Malfoy no seria capaz de hacerlo. Pero a pesar de ser un genio, hasta al profesor se le escapan algunos detalles —al llegar a este punto Potter soltó una risa irónica, como si estuviera al tanto de esos detalles y le pareciera hilarante la situación—. No pretendo aburrirte con los mismos, pero para vencer a Voldemort, era necesario que derrotara a Malfoy.

Supuse que Voldemort era el Innombrable, pero la información que me daba solo me creaba mas dudas.

— ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Qué tiene que ver Malfoy en todo esto? Pensé que todo eso tendría que ver contigo y ese tal Dumbledore. Que ustedes se encargarían del malo. ¿Qué vela tiene Malfoy en todo esto? —ante mis preguntas Potter solo suspiró para armarse de paciencia. _Pues que se amuele_, pensé. Nadie lo había mandado a mi patio a querer jugar al héroe.

— El director está enfermo. Malfoy hizo algo que modificó los planes del profesor Dumbledore, algo que ni él sabe. Esta noche corregimos eso. Al director no le queda mucho tiempo de vida, él es la única razón por la que Voldemort no se ha hecho con el Ministerio. Una vez que Dumbledore no esté, Voldemort vendrá por mí.

— ¿Y porque en vez de esperar a que Dumbledore muera, no lo atacan primero? ¿Por qué esperar hasta que esté muerto? — pregunté exasperada por tanto misterio.

—Aunque no tengo la obligación de contestarte te diré que no podemos atacarlo antes de concluir el plan— contestó secamente Potter. _¡Que información tan valiosa me había dado!_ Pensé con sarcasmo —. No sé que piensas pero aquí hay algo mucho más complicado de lo que supones. La muerte del profesor Dumbledore es inminente y esta próxima. El final de la guerra se acerca y tenemos que actuar rápido, así que me disculparás si venimos a importunar a tu nuevo amigo—. Espetó Potter con frialdad, hablar de la muerte de su mentor parecía afectarle demasiado—. Es mejor así. Ya luego de la guerra, si ganamos intentaremos hacer algo por él, aunque no lo merezca. No puedo decirte nada más, aunque si te lo dijera, igual no lo entenderías. Solo ten en claro que todo lo hacemos por un bien mayor. Malfoy solo está pagando lo que hizo en su pasado, y que considere que fue poco para todo lo que hizo— comentó Potter. Luego volteó a ver a la chica como para indicarle que hasta allí llegaría y yo concluí que tendría que quedarme con mis dudas.

— No entiendo nada, realmente no entiendo nada —confesé tapándome la cara con una mano— ¿Por qué tuvieron que venir a destruir todo lo que él construyó? —pregunté en un murmullo que se escuchó bastante bien en la silenciosa noche.

— ¡No puedo creer lo ingenua que eres! —Exclamó el pelirrojo— estás tan embobada con ese hurón de pacotilla que no te das cuenta que solo te utiliza como distracción en este…

Mi mano voló mas rápido que mis pensamientos, cuando fui consciente, esta retrocedía luego de haber impactado en la cara pecosa de un anonadado pelirrojo.

— Mira zanahoria con patas, ¡ya me harté de tu cháchara! Largo de mi casa. ¡Ahora! —grité apuntando con un dedo hacia la calle.

El pelirrojo estaba estupefacto luego de mi golpe, a pesar de la penumbra podía ver la marca roja de mis dedos en su blanca tez. Previendo una tormenta próxima, Potter tomó a su amigo del brazo y lo hizo caminar hacia la calle. Deteniéndose un par de pasos después volteó y añadió.

—Lamento mucho todo lo que te hemos hecho pasar, no fue nuestra intención. No volverás a saber nada de nosotros— y luego se fue arrastrando a su amigo.

— Disculpa a Ron —comentó rápidamente la muchacha— a veces puede ser demasiado torpe con lo que dice.

Y sin esperar que dijera algo, siguió a sus amigos. Sin importarme que hicieran caminé hacia la puerta de mi casa. La atravesé como una saeta y me deje caer contra ella.

— ¿Diana? ¿Estás bien? Te escuché discutir con alguien. ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó mi madre saliendo de la cocina y observando mi estado.

Respiré profundamente, no quería entrar en estado de shock frente a mi madre.

—Estoy bien, solo fue una pequeña discusión con unos chicos de la escuela. Si me disculpas necesito llamar a Malfoy.

— ¿Seguro que todo está bien? Te noto muy nerviosa. ¿Pasó algo con Draco? —preguntó acercándose más. Al parecer mi aspecto me delataba. No quería un interrogatorio así que me paré y caminé hacia las escaleras.

— Estoy bien, no te preocupes —comenté en un intento de tranquilizarla. Mientras subía las escaleras fui consciente del temblor de mis manos. Tenía que llamar a Malfoy. Tenía que saber como estaba.

Al entrar en la habitación busqué con la mirada mi teléfono. Entonces recordé que había dejado mi bolso en casa de Susan. Cuando partí al bosque no llevé conmigo más que mi alma. Retrocedí sobre mis pasos y tomé el teléfono inalámbrico de la sala para luego salir como una flecha hacia mi habitación.

— ¿Diga? —contestó una voz muy conocida luego que con dedos temblorosos marcara el numero.

— ¿Susan? Soy Diana ¿esta Malfoy por allí? —pregunté con hilo de voz que pretendía ocultar que acababa de romper a llorar. Esperaba que las lágrimas no me traicionaran.

— ¿Draco? Pensé que estaba contigo, ¿estás bien? Te escucho rara —comentó mi amiga con preocupación.

— Dejé mi bolso en tu casa —dije estúpidamente, no tenía nada que ver con la conversación pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para eludir el tema principal.

— ¿Qué pasa Diana? ¡Dime que pasa ahora mismo! —demandó saber, empezaba a preocuparse realmente y yo no pude elegir peor momento para ceder ante la presión.

— Creo que necesito que vengas a mi casa. Esto debo contártelo personalmente —susurré entre sollozos.

Haciendo tiempo record Susan llegó a mi casa. Como no quería que mi madre hiciera preguntas bajé silenciosamente y salí sin que ella lo notara. Susan me esperaba en su auto frente a la acera de la casa.

— Dime que ha pasado —solicitó al momento que monté en el vehículo.

Como si hubiera abierto el grifo del agua, empecé a contar todo lo que había sucedido esa tarde, como el trío se había presentado, como lo habían chantajeado para aceptar el duelo, como habíamos ido a la montaña, la lucha con Potter y por ultimo el abandono de Malfoy.

— ¡Y ahora no sé dónde está o cómo se encuentra! —murmuré mientras marcaba nuevamente el número de Malfoy en el celular que Susan había traído.

— ¿Y no se te ocurrió llamarme cuando el trío apareció? —Preguntó Susan con la voz ahogada — ¿Cómo te vas así como así a un duelo? ¡Pudiste salir lastimada!

— ¡Yo no importo en este momento! es Malfoy el que importa, tenemos que encontrarlo —farfullé desesperada porque nuevamente me mandaba a buzón.

Comprendiendo que tenía razón, Susan encendió su auto y partimos sin rumbo fijo. Por momentos volvía a acosarme con reprimendas. No comprendía que había pasado ni se le ocurría nada que explicase porque el trío había retado a duelo a Malfoy.

Perdí la cuenta de cuantas calles recorrimos. El reloj del tablero marcó la media noche, así que afligidas pero resignadas decidimos regresar a casa de Susan para ver si había vuelto.

Cuando doblamos la esquina vimos una patrulla estacionada frente a la casa de Susan. Parecía haber movimiento en el patio. Pensando lo peor empecé a respirar con dificultad.

— ¡Malfoy! —exclamé.

— ¡Tranquila! Verifiquemos que pasa —murmuró deteniendo su vehículo detrás de la patrulla.

Bajamos del auto para encontrarnos con un oficial hablando con la madre de Susan. Unos pasos más allá estaba Malfoy con la cabeza baja. Se veía desolado.

—…Exceso de velocidad en zonas prohibidas —decía el oficial explicando la situación— Debe comprender, señora, que siendo menor de edad teníamos que traerlo a casa.

— Pero él tiene la licencia para menores —explicó la señora Malfoy. Nos acercamos lo suficiente para escuchar sin interrumpir.

— Si señora, pero ese permiso tiene ciertas limitantes, además que iba casi al doble del límite de velocidad, es nuestro deber detener a ese tipo de infractores. Sobre todo encontrándose en los limites de la ciudad.

Malfoy había intentado llegar a la ciudad vecina y al instante comprendí cuales eran sus intenciones, ya que tenía aeropuerto ¡Pero ni siquiera podría comprar un boleto sin un adulto acompañándolo! Alcé mi vista para observarlo y pude notar que estaba molesto. Con justa razón, pensé.

— Comprendo — murmuró la señora Malfoy—gracias por traerlo a casa oficial.

— Es nuestro trabajo, señora. Deberá pasar al concesionario a recoger el vehículo y pagar las multas, y sobre todo, respetar los límites de velocidad, ¿escuchó jovencito? —preguntó el oficial observando a Malfoy. Él solo le dedicó su mejor mueca de asco, a lo que el oficial rodó los ojos, como si estuviera acostumbrado a tratar con adolescentes maleducados. — Si tiene alguna duda, en el concesionario se la resolverán. Que pasen feliz noche.

Dicho eso el oficial regresó a la patrulla donde lo esperaba su compañero y partieron. La señora Malfoy observaba unos papeles que el oficial le había dejado. Malfoy aprovechó el silencio para avanzar hacia la casa. No intenté detenerlo, sabía que era caso perdido intentar hablar con él.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, jovencito? —exclamó la señora Malfoy, siguiéndolo al ver que Malfoy se retiraba.

— Creo que mejor te voy a dejar a tu casa, esto se pondrá color de hormiga —comentó Susan tristemente.

—Pero Malfoy ¿estará bien? —pregunté rehusándome a retirarme.

— Hablaras con él mañana, hoy debes descansar —ordenó Susan tomándome del codo y dirigiéndome a su auto.

Pensar que los malos ratos habían terminado por esa noche, me hizo caer en cuenta que era una ingenua. Entré con sumo cuidado a mi casa, no quería que mi madre se despertara y descubriera que no estaba.

Caminé despacio, cuidando no hacer ruido con cada paso que daba, cuando de repente la luz de la sala me sorprendió. Volteé hacia el interruptor descubriendo a mi madre con los brazos cruzados junto a él.

— Espero que hayas disfrutado tu noche, jovencita, porque estarás castigada a partir de hoy — informó mi progenitora.

— ¿Qué haces levantada tan tarde? Pensé que estarías dormida— exclamé recuperando la voz luego del susto.

— Pues te falló el plan. Escuché cuando te fuiste pero como nunca contestas el condenado aparato telefónico… Luego no regresabas…

— Malfoy estaba en problemas, debía ayudarlo— exclamé en un intento de descargar mi propia pena.

— Ya lo sé, Elena me lo ha comentado, le llamé luego que vi a Susan en la calle, esperándote. Ella me devolvió la llamada hace unos minutos y me contó lo sucedido con su sobrino — explicó mi madre aun con un rictus en los labios.

— Entonces, si ya sabías ¿Por qué me estabas esperando? —pregunté extrañada.

— ¿Qué te escapes a media noche sin decirme nada significa algo para ti? Nada te costaba informarme de lo que pasaba—. Decretó señalándome acusadoramente con un dedo.

— ¡Claro! Y tú me hubieras acompañado a buscarlo ¿verdad? — exclamé elevando la voz y haciendo un ademán con la mano.

— ¡No me hables en ese tono jovencita! ¡Después de todo, lo encontró la policía! Debo replantearme tu amistad con ese muchacho, parecía tan correcto… Talvez merezca una segunda oportunidad después de todo— meditó mi madre, más para ella que para mí.

— En mis amistades no te metas. Yo decido quien es mi amigo y quien no ¿de acuerdo? Y ahora, ya que estoy castigada, mejor me voy a dormir. ¡Feliz noche! — exclamé huyendo escaleras arriba, mi madre no intentó detenerme.

Solo entré en la habitación tomé mi celular y marqué el número de Malfoy. Me tiraba a buzón directamente, por lo que supuse que había apagado su móvil.

— Malfoy, por favor, necesitamos hablar. Por favor, llámame — exclamé al escuchar la señal de mensaje.

Me dejé caer en la cama, consciente del larguísimo día que había tenido. Necesitaba reflexionar mucho y estaba segura que lo que faltaba para el alba no me alcanzaría.

Pasaron tres días desde el altercado con el trío y no había podido hablar con Malfoy desde entonces.

Mi madre había cumplió su promesa de castigo, así que no pude salir ni a la tienda el domingo. Por si fuera poco intentó confiscar mi celular pero al gritarle que era un regalo de Susan y que no tenía derecho sobre él, comprendió que se estaba excediendo, aunque de cierta manera hubiera preferido que me quitara el teléfono a tener la certidumbre que Malfoy no quería hablar conmigo.

Fue un día largo, lleno de miradas duras, caras largas y silencios incómodos. Me había propuesto no hablarle y estaba dispuesta a no dar mi brazo a torcer. Limpié mi habitación y el jardín, el árbol había botado bastantes hojas durante los últimos días. Agradecí que pronto iniciara la temporada de lluvia, así el condenado árbol dejaría de llamar tanto la atención. No quería que en una de sus locas decisiones, mi madre quisiera cortarlo, al fin y al cabo se suponía que ninguna de las dos quería al árbol y su contenido. Mientras recogía las hojas, observé sus ramas, nada demostraba que allí arriba había una habitación confortable, mis pensamientos volaron nuevamente a Malfoy. ¿Cómo estaría?

Esperé impaciente el lunes, con la esperanza de hablar con él en cualquier rato libre de la escuela, pero me vi frustrada al observar como Susan pasaba a recogerme. Malfoy se había atrincherado en su habitación y no había salido más que a comer, informó mi amiga.

— Está triste, no ha querido hablar con nadie —comentó Susan a la hora de la comida, cuando Eric estaba ausente—. Mi madre intentó dialogar con él pero se encerró en su habitación y no quiere salir. No sabemos con exactitud qué ha pasado. Ella le escribió a Dumbledore una carta, exigiéndole una explicación. Pero, bueno, el correo es lento, la lechuza deberá atravesar todo el atlántico para obtener una respuesta.

— Pero no entiendo… ¿Qué pretendía Potter con todo esto? ¿Por qué tanta urgencia de pelear con él? —pregunté un tanto desesperada.

— Potter y Draco se han odiado desde que se encontraron en el colegio. No era secreto que su aberración es mutua —comentó Susan, renuente a darme una respuesta directa.

— Pero que se odien a muerte no explica que Potter cruzara medio mundo solo por venir a cobrárselas — reflexioné dejando de lado mi jugo—, eso de que hay un plan mayor y no sé que cuentos chinos más me suenan a excusas baratas. Digo, se supone que hay una guerra mágica en el otro continente, Potter tendría algo mejor que hacer que venir a molestar a Malfoy.

—Yo entiendo menos de esto que tú Diana. Un duelo puede tener muchas implicaciones— explicó Susan. Parecía tan confundida como yo— pero normalmente un duelo se realiza para enfrentar dos rivalidades.

— Lo cual vuelve a dejarnos sin información, porque es estúpido que Potter viaje hasta aquí por rencillas de infantes. ¡Se supone que tendría que estar peleando contra el Innombrable en vez de hacerlo con Malfoy! —exploté elevando un poco la voz y llamando la atención de algunos que pasaban por el patio. Me frustraba que Susan no me diera mejor información. Se suponía que era una bruja, tendría que saber de esto.

— Baja la voz, ¿quieres? Yo entiendo menos que tu toda esta situación. Tendremos que esperar a que Dumbledore le conteste a mi madre —declaró mi amiga.

— ¿Qué interés tendría Potter en Malfoy? ¿Qué obtendría al vencer a Malfoy? No se llevaron nada, solo querían pelear —insistí, renuente de abandonar el tema— . Porque si algo tengo claro es que estaba dispuesto a llegar a cualquier circunstancia con tal que Malfoy peleara con él. Tuvo que chantajearlo con información de su madre para que aceptara. Malfoy no quería pelear, el se negó en redondo hasta que mencionaron a su madre.

Yo seguía dándole vueltas a lo mismo una y otra vez pero tuve que quedarme con la duda de la opinión de Susan ya que Eric había aparecido justo en el momento más inoportuno.

Ese día, evité visitar la casa de Susan. No quería agobiar a Malfoy. Tampoco quería parecer una pesada metiche que le importa poco el dolor ajeno. El martes llegó y no me sorprendió volver a ver a Susan. Pero empezaba a preocuparme.

Fue un día extremadamente largo, Susan intentaba pasar conmigo la mayor parte de su tiempo libre, pero con mis constantes preguntas siempre me daba evasivas, empecé a sospechar que había algo que no quería decirme.

No podía creer la falta que me hacia Malfoy. No me había dado cuenta cuanto contaba con él. Sin proponérselo, se había convertido en mi compañía, tenía amigos, claro, los tenía, pero no eran de confianza, no eran de aquellos con los cuales te podías sentar tranquilamente sin necesidad de explicar porque estabas allí, con ellos. Sin tener una razón más que la amistad para estar juntos. David y Oscar me saludaron a la hora de salida, tal vez envalentonados por la ausencia de Malfoy. Nunca había encontrado el camino a mi casa tan largo.

El miércoles llegó y con el mi determinación. Exigiría a Malfoy salir de su letargo. Al finalizar las clases, me apresuré a la salida, sabía que Susan estaría ocupada con la organización de alguna actividad próxima, así que tenía al menos una hora para intentar llevar a cabo mi plan.

Llegué a casa de Malfoy en tiempo record, parecía estar completamente vacía. Toqué el timbre solo para asegurarme, nadie abrió, como esperaba. Rodeé la vivienda, segura que no habría ningún perro que me sacara a las carreras. Me alegraba de sobremanera que la casa de Susan contara con muros altos en la parte de atrás, aunque una cerca bastante pequeña en la parte de adelante, por lo que no me costó nada saltarla y refugiarme en el seguro patio trasero. Me sentía como una ladrona que intenta robar una mansión.

Sabía donde estaba guardada, así que solo caminé hacia la pequeña puerta trasera y arrastré la escalera. Me costó un poco manejarla y colocarla en una posición estable antes de atreverme a subir. Me aseguré tres veces que estuviera con sus dos patas bien puestas sobre la tierra y colocada con buen soporte en la pared antes de poner un pie sobre ella.

Preguntándome si no sería mejor elección tocar la puerta hasta que se me cayera la mano, subí peldaño por peldaño. Mi meta estaba cerca. La ventana de Malfoy no tenía un balcón exterior como mi habitación pero contaba con una cornisa lo suficientemente ancha como para sentarme en ella. Es gracioso como la mente encadena ideas que no tienen relación pero caí en cuenta que ahora las cosas eran a la inversa, por una vez era yo la que me colaba por la ventana de Malfoy para entrar furtivamente a su habitación.

Escalé como gato mojado hasta estar a una altura suficiente para poder pasarme a la cornisa. Parecía una tarea fácil, pero no lo era, me temblaba todo el cuerpo. _Todo sea por Malfoy_ pensé deslizándome poco a poco hasta quedar en una posición estable.

Me incliné sobre el vidrio para observar mejor, la habitación estaba algo oscura, las cortinas estaban a medio correr por lo que la única entrada de luz la estaba tapando con mi cuerpo. No veía mucho, pude distinguir la cama, desecha pero vacía. Me incliné un poco más sobre el cristal cuando este se movió haciéndome perder el poco equilibrio que tenía.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Malfoy de repente dándome el susto de mi vida. Estaba recostado justo al lado de la ventana con los brazos cruzados.

— ¡Malfoy! — exclamé aterrorizada. Pude sostenerme del marco de la ventana antes de caer tres metros de altura._ Condenados segundos niveles, ¿no podía dormir en el primer piso?_, pensé

— ¿Qué haces escalando mi balcón? —preguntó más tranquilo mientras abría un poco más la ventana, intenté entrar pero él no me dejaba espacio.

— Verificaba la vista desde esta altura —contesté con sarcasmo al tiempo que intentaba empujar la ventana para abrirla lo suficiente como para entrar, pero él no me dejó— ¡vamos! hazte un lado para que pueda entrar— refunfuñé

— Nadie te invitó, regresa por donde llegaste —contestó haciendo ademán de cerrar la ventana. Apresuradamente puse una mano para impedir que la cerrara completamente.

— No seas idiota, ¡déjame entrar!—grité.

— Haz lo que quieras — exclamó alejándose de la ventana, dejándome a mí la tarea de abrirla para poder entrar.

Cayendo en calidad de bulto, logré entrar en su habitación. Había cambiado mucho desde la única vez que la había visto. Predominaba el verde, aunque tampoco es que Malfoy tuviera un excelente gusto en decoración. El desorden era el elemento principal.

— Como consejo sano, haz menos ruido la próxima vez que intentes entrar por una ventana. Serías una pésima ladrona— murmuró observándome desde las sombras con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Tú me escuchaste? ¿Y porqué no me evitaste todo esto? —pregunté ofendida. Mi trabajo me había costado subir la escalera, sin tomar en cuenta el esfuerzo de colocarla.

— Hasta un sordo hubiera escuchado el relajo que armaste, pero bueno, ya estás adentro, así que allí está la puerta, ya te puedes largar por las escaleras. —exclamó Malfoy sin prestarme atención mientras recogía un libro tirado en el suelo.

— ¡Oye! Tampoco te portes tan grosero, solo quiero saber cómo estas — expliqué mientras me acomodaba el pantalón y verificaba que mi blusa estuviera aun en su lugar. Después de todo, había entrado por una ventana, no es que mi imagen personal me preocupara demasiado.

— Estoy bien, largo— ordenó, señalando con el libro la puerta.

Al señalar a la puerta por fin pude verle la cara, se encontraba más pálido de lo normal, desaliñado, con ojeras, como si no hubiera dormido en días. En resumen, se encontraba exactamente tan mal como esperaba encontrarlo.

— No me voy a ir hasta que me digas que pasa— le aclaré cruzándome de brazos. Sabía que podría encontrarme con esta situación, así que venía preparada con todo tipo de argumentos. Excepto este.

— Pues espero que te guste la decoración porque pasarás bastante tiempo aquí entonces — exclamó con sarcasmo arrojando el libro que tenía en su mano sobre un baúl abierto.

Lo observé sin ser capaz de creer su nivel de desfachatez. Por un momento tuve ganas de tener ese libro y lanzárselo a su oxigenada cabezota, respiré para contener mi molestia y me adentré en la jungla de zapatos, ropa y libros desperdigados por el suelo. Se había recostado en su ropero con los brazos cruzados y evitaba mirarme directamente. Me planté frente suyo y le reclamé.

— Me dejaste tirada en el bosque — no era mi plan recriminarle el hecho de haberme dejado abandonada, pero no sabía que decir ahora.

— Lograste regresar a casa, es lo que importa ¿cierto? —contestó sin verme. Orgulloso y prepotente. Eso reflejaba en este instante. Pero sabía que solo era una careta, tenía que profundizar más.

— Pero no fue gracias a ti— insistí, me molestaba que no se dignara a verme.

— No soy tu salvador, tu solita decidiste ir al bosque, nadie te invitó — me recriminó haciendo un ademan con la mano.

Estaba estupefacta, no podía creer lo patán que era ¿Qué nadie me invitó? ¿Yo sola había decidido ir? La indignación me llenó por completo, olvidando que había llegado para intentar sacarlo de su depresión avancé los tres pasos que me separaban de él y le pegué un golpe en el brazo.

Me observó como si en vez de darle un golpe en el brazo le hubiera dado una cachetada. Sabía perfectamente que lo que acababa de decir era una gran mentira, que él me había involucrado en todo eso. Nos fulminamos con la mirada por un minuto, diciéndonos sin palabras muchas cosas, hasta que él bajó la mirada y me apartó de su camino. Avanzó unos pasos hasta llegar a la ventana, dándome la espalda.

— ¿No piensas decir nada más? —pregunté a su espalda. El silencio me respondió. — Bueno, si tú no piensas decir nada, entonces lo diré yo. Eres un idiota, y lo sabes, no es momento para que te pongas en esa actitud. Sé que has de estar mal por lo de tu madre y por haber perdido el duelo…

—Tú no sabes nada de lo que a mí me pasa —murmuró reclinando la cabeza en el marco de la ventana.

— Entonces ¿Por qué no me cuentas? —pregunté con la esperanza de hacerlo hablar. Pero permaneció callado— si no me dices nada, no podré comprender.

El silencio prevaleció entre los dos, no sabía cómo abordar el tema sin parecer demasiado dura. Moría de ganas de acercarme y consolarlo pero recordaba las anteriores ocasiones en que lo intenté y su habitual renuencia al contacto físico. Así que me abstuve. En vez de eso caminé unos cuantos pasos alrededor de la habitación, apartando cosas con la punta del zapato.

Parecía como si un huracán hubiera pasado por la habitación. Comprendí que el huracán se apellidaba Malfoy y que la mayor parte de las cosas que ahora estaban desperdigadas por el suelo antes habían estado en el interior del baúl.

— Potter me dijo que tu madre se recuperará —comenté al cabo de unos minutos. — que estará un tiempo en el hospital pero que se repondrá por completo.

— ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Eres muy amiguita de ese cuatro ojos? —preguntó agriamente mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama y levantaba el mentón. Detecté el enfado a la mención de Potter pero también noté un poco de… ¿celos?, no podía ser, seguramente me equivocaba.

— No lo creo, por lo menos estoy segura que del pelirrojo no—. Murmuré en son de broma, pero ignoró mi intento de chiste y siguió en su actitud enfurruñada— Solo me lo comentaron cuando yo se lo pregunté. No me dijeron mucho.

Avancé hasta quedar frente a él, buscaba su mirada, estaba segura que no se atrevía a mirarme a la cara por haberme dejado sola en el bosque, pero su actitud orgullosa le impedía pedir disculpas.

—Sabes que no estás solo, no tienes porque enfrentar todo esto solo —murmuré cuando estaba a dos pasos de él—. Comprendo que no quieras hablar, pero por favor, no te encierres en ti mismo.

No me atreví a avanzar más, él recostó los codos en sus rodillas y se tapó la cara con las manos. Parecía que su orgullo se había desinflado como un globo. Toda su pose arrogante había desaparecido, su defensa se fue por el caño.

— Comprenderé si quieres que me vaya, pero sabes que estaré allí cuando quieras hablar… Draco— murmuré, atreviéndome a decir su nombre.

El silencio era incómodo, me sentía idiota por mi atrevimiento, como si estuviera abusando de la situación, ahora comprendía que haber venido había sido un total error. Él no me necesitaba. Era una entrometida. La decepción era el sentimiento con el que mejor me identificaba en ese momento. Sintiendo que era absurdo que siguiera imponiéndole mi presencia di un paso hacia atrás para emprender la retirada y dejar de quedar más en ridículo. Pero no pude moverme más, algo me lo impedía.

Al bajar la mirada vi que su mano sujetaba la hebilla de mi cinturón. Balbuceé pero no pude decir nada. Sin darme oportunidad a preguntar qué pasaba, introdujo un dedo entre el cinturón y mi pantalón. Quedé totalmente muda.

Ejerciendo un poco de presión, fue jalando poco a poco hasta que me colocó entre sus piernas. Estaba estupefacta, como si se me hubiera aparecido un fantasma. Con la misma lentitud con la que me jaló, deslizó sus manos por mi cintura hasta que su cara tocó mi estomago. Y apretó.

Me estrujó contra su rostro lo más fuerte que pudo y no fui consciente de la humedad de mi blusa hasta que escuché el pequeño sollozo. Todas mis barreras cayeron hechas trizas al sentirlo tan indefenso, deslicé mis manos por sus hombros y acaricié sus cabellos. El movimiento de sus hombros me indicó su estado, por lo que guardé silencio y lo dejé desahogarse.

Perdí la noción del tiempo que pasamos en esa posición, y allí, abrazado a mi cintura, descargó todo lo que por meses había guardado. Lloró larga y amargamente, expiando las culpas que lo atormentaban.

-ooOOOoo-

Explicando un poco. Aunque creo que el capítulo fue bastante explicativo. La situación es la siguiente. En teoría Dumbledore está muriendo, Draco es el dueño de la varita de sauco, así que debían recuperarla. Potter esta algo resentido con la humanidad, destino, llámenle como quieran, porque Dumbledore morirá. Así que no se iba a mostrar misericordioso.

Draco está cayendo en una depresión. No entiende nada de lo que pasa, él no sabe nada de la varita de sauco, para él, Potter solo vino a molestar y destruir todo. Lo de su madre será un golpe duro. Pero sobre todo, ahora no tiene varita, esta sin magia. Es difícil para él comprender todo esto y no sabe en quien confiar.

Susan, a pesar de ser bruja no comprende nada, ella ha estado muy lejos del mundo mágico así que no tiene por qué saber todo de ello.

Gracias a todos los que me leen.

Saludos


	25. Rudo, salvaje, pero con cultura

Capítulo 25 Rudo salvaje pero con cultura.

¿Han sentido esa sensación de haber vivido ya una situación en el pasado? ¿Un dejavú? Pues algo así me pasaba últimamente. Desde que había invadido la casa de Malfoy, arriesgando quebrarme el cuello al caerme de una escalera o resbalar de una cornisa, él había salido de su trinchera para volver a tomar la actitud con la que había venido de Inglaterra. Huraño y esquivo. Desde hace mucho no veía esa nariz fruncida y ese dejo de asco que sentía por todo lo que le rodeaba. Pero solo un buen observador —o una obsesa con los detalles como yo— podría percatarse que en sus ojos ya no había ese brillo de superioridad que lo caracterizaba en un inicio. Estaban apagados y en su lugar había algo inquietante, como si le dominase una gran ira que se esforzaba en contener.

Tal vez su actitud prepotente era su manera de defenderse del mundo, de mantenerlos a todos alejados. Porque siendo sinceros, él nunca se llevó de las mil maravillas con sus compañeros de clases, pero al menos en los últimos tiempos había dejado de referirse a ellos como escorias, o asquerosos muggles. Aunque no era del pensamiento de involucrarse con ellos, al menos daba la impresión de empezar a tolerarles, pero ahora había vuelto a su ostracismo.

Al regresar a la escuela, Draco tuvo que presentarse con el director para explicar su ausencia durante esos días, cosa que no lo animó demasiado. Odiaba a ese sujeto desde que le dijera que era una mala influencia para los buenos chicos de su escuela. Draco escuchó y asintió a todas las reprimendas del Director. ¿Qué excusa había utilizado? No sabría decir a ciencia cierta, pero si de algo podía estar segura es que no le había confesado nada de su madre desaparecida. Era lo suficientemente orgulloso para no decir la verdad y provocar lástima en aquellos que lo rodeaban.

Otra cosa que no ayudaba era Daniel, que se dedicaba a molestarlo cada vez que podía. Tal vez era el semblante de Draco, o el hecho de no haber obtenido aun una respuesta por parte del equipo de baloncesto, la cuestión era que Daniel se había vuelto el incordio más insoportable para Draco. No paraba de meterse con él, de lanzarle puyas para que el rubio reaccionara y lo atacara, como en el pasado hacía. La diferencia radicaba en que ahora Draco no tenía su ayuda extra con la magia, a lo que yo asumía no se sentía capaz de ganarle sin ella.

Un día, mientras Daniel hacía lo que a mi parecer se había vuelto su hobby, molestar a Draco, este se cansó y lo paró en seco.

— Mira Maldonado, sé que te gusta escuchar tu propia voz, pero ¿podrías ahorrarnos la molestia y hacer tu discurso en privado? Realmente hoy no tengo ganas de escuchar tus pataletas —exclamó Draco dejando con la boca abierta a Daniel—. Y puedes decirle a tu entrenador que no me interesa estar en un equipucho como el tuyo, me he dado cuenta del nivel que tienen, y si tú eres su referente, implica que son un asco — dando media vuelta Draco había avanzado pero Daniel le habló cuando se encontraba a solo un par de pasos.

—No creo que al entrenador le guste aceptar en el equipo gente problemática —exclamó un poco más alto para hacerse escuchar a la distancia, y también para llamar la atención de algunos que pasaban—. Me enteré que la policía te detuvo hace un par de noches. ¿Por eso no viniste estos días? ¿Estabas preso? ¿O te daba vergüenza mostrar tu cara por estos lados? Aunque no lo creo, siendo un pandillero con tatuajes, que la policía te detenga debe ser el pan de cada día. La cabra siempre tira al monte.

Draco había escuchado de espaldas a Daniel todas y cada una de las palabras que había dicho, noté como su puño se cerró y supe en ese instante que estaba deseando tener su varita con él para convertir a Daniel en algo apestoso.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste? —pregunté interviniendo antes que Malfoy lo hiciera. Ya sabía que la astucia no era mi fuerte, mi pregunta solo venía a confirmar lo que Daniel decía.

—Mi padre tiene amistades, y estas hablan entre sí. Ya sabes que este es un pueblo tranquilo y los perpetradores consiguen fama rápido, tu amiguito ya tiene su propia carpeta en la estación de policía —confesó muy ufano—. Dime, Malfoy ¿también en Inglaterra estuviste en la cárcel? ¿Tuviste que irte para que no te echaran el guante? ¡Qué pensarán tus padres de su hijo vándalo! ¿O es que sigues su ejemplo y ellos también están presos?

Draco no se quedó a escuchar más cosas y siguió su camino. Dedicándole una mirada mortal a Daniel, corrí tras Draco. Lo que faltaba, que el idiota de Daniel tocara una vena sensible y viniera a restregarle su intento de fuga. Sabía que Draco aun pensaba alguna manera de escapar de su casa, pero sin varita las posibilidades de cruzar el Atlántico se habían reducido sustancialmente. Así que su única solución era mostrarse huraño y rematar con todo lo que se le atravesaba en el camino. Incluyéndome.

Su tía le había castigado quitándole la motocicleta. La hermosa escena que vi en navidad con una muy cariñosa señora Malfoy, se transformó en una versión seria y malhumorada. No había estado presente esa noche, ya que Susan prácticamente me arrastró a casa, pero en días posteriores pude notar que el ambiente era tenso. Draco apenas hablaba. Su tía mantenía el ceño fruncido y Susan intentaba inútilmente de alegrar el ambiente.

Uno de sus intentos lo expuso un día a la hora del recreo, mientras estábamos tirados en la grama bajo un árbol. Eric, como siempre, paciente, escuchaba la perorata de su novia sin chistar. Sabía desde un principio que era mejor dejarla explayarse en sus locas ideas y luego introducir su punto de vista. Susan lo escuchaba, pero odiaba que le interrumpieran cuando estaba armando sus planes.

— Se acerca San Valentín y con la comisión estamos armando un carnaval para ese día. —Expuso felizmente mientras buscaba en su bolsa sus anotaciones, tenía esa mirada frenética, lo que implicaba que su mente estaba maquinando cosas que tal vez no me agradarían—. Comida, juegos… será divertido—. Sacando por fin de su bolsa una carpeta con hojas agregó— pero necesito manos que me ayuden.

¡Aja! allí estaba el gato encerrado. Ya sabía yo que algo se traía entre manos, hablando tan alegremente del asunto ¡Intentaba vendernos la idea y que la aceptáramos de buen agrado! Enderecé mi espalda nomás escucharla.

—Verán, hay juegos que necesitan un encargado. La comida está cubierta, la maestra del salón de manualidades dice que sus chicas se encargarán. Pero como mencionaba, necesito alguien que me ayude con algunos juegos.

Susan daba tantas vueltas que empecé a temer que la idea que pululaba por su mente no tuviera buena pinta; en su afán por hacer salir a Draco de su letargo, ella era capaz de todo.

—Entre uno de esos juegos está la venta de besos —soltó rápidamente en un intento que no entendiéramos. Pero entendimos—. Pensé que sería buena idea que se vendieran besos, ya sabes cómo es la gente…

—No me interesa besar chicas tan ansiosas que deban comprarlos para conseguirlos —expresó Draco, interrumpiendo el discurso de Susan.

— Pues no estaba pensando en ti, primito, si no en Diana —exclamó Susan mirando a su primo con los ojos medio cerrados y dirigiéndose a mí añadió — ¿Qué me dices? ¿Me ayudarás vendiendo besos?

— ¡Tu negocio fracasaría con ella al frente! — Exclamó Draco antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, Eric arqueó las cejas pero continuó con su mutismo —. Nadie querría besar a Diana, mucho menos pagar por hacerlo.

—Al que nadie querría besar es a ti, Draco, media escuela te tiene miedo, y la otra mitad no quiere ni cruzarse en tu camino —escupió Susan viendo mordazmente a Draco. Eric se removió en su lugar.

— ¿Miedo? ¡Pero si es ella la que anda repartiendo derechazos! Es a ella a la que deberían temer —exclamó Draco señalándome acusadoramente con un dedo y haciendo un gesto de lo más teatral. Yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

— No me parece la mejor idea, Susan —intervine antes que Draco siguiera enumerando mis cualidades bélicas — No soy tan popular. Draco tiene razón, nadie compraría un beso mío.

— Pues yo no diría eso, Diana —intervino Eric con una sonrisilla de disculpa —. Se me ocurren varios nombres de chicos que pagarían muy bien por darte un beso.

Si hubieran tomado una fotografía en ese instante se podría demostrar que el rostro de Draco y el mío reflejaban la misma perplejidad. Boqueé un momento, pero antes de poder decir algo Draco explotó en carcajadas.

— ¡No hace falta que intentes ser amable con Diana, Eric! ¡Ella es consciente que no tiene el atractivo visual necesario para tentar a nadie! —exclamó entre risas. Ninguno de los presentes le acompañó. — Sigue mi consejo Susan. No metas a Diana en esto, será un completo fracaso.

— ¡Cuenta conmigo, Susan! —Exclamé, más por llevarle la contraria a Draco que por tener motivación por vender besos.

Estaba que no me calentaba el sol, y por las expresiones de Susan y Eric pude deducir que los comentarios hirientes de Draco les habían molestado en la misma medida. Me levanté dedicándole una mirada poco amistosa a Draco y me fui rumbo a la escuela. A lo lejos escuché como él se defendía de las acusaciones de Susan.

— ¡Eres un bruto! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora es penado decir la verdad? ¿Para qué engañarla? Ella no es…

Pero lo que "no era" no logré escucharlo, mis pasos largos me habían alejado rápidamente del lugar y de la tentación de torcerle el rostro por estúpido. Era una idiota por dejar que sus palabras me afectaran tanto. Después de todo, el que lo había dicho no era más que el egocéntrico—narcisista de Draco Malfoy.

El resto de las clases lo pasé en silencio. Seguía molesta con él y tenerlo en el asiento de la par no era de ayuda. Él intentó llamar mi atención en repetidas ocasiones, pero estaba decidida a ignorarlo. Ese día tomé el autobús a sabiendas que él jamás se subiría en un artefacto lleno de gente. Que se fuera solo a casa.

Al día siguiente pensaba hablar con Susan para declinar su propuesta, dado que durante la noche no pude dormir pensando en eso. Era estúpido dejarme llevar por el hígado y no por el cerebro, el cual, parecía tomarse vacaciones cada vez que me enojaba. Aceptar la propuesta sin pensarlo no era de gente lista. Aunque de cierta manera quería demostrarle a Draco que, en contra de lo que él pensaba, sí podía resultar atractiva para otros chicos. Pero cierta parte de mi cerebro, esa que normalmente me suelta las verdades crudamente, estaba de acuerdo con él. Odiaba esa parte.

No supe en qué momento había tomado la decisión, pero al final, ya no hablé con Susan. Tenía un debate interior, pero si de algo podría estar segura es que quería demostrarle cuan equivocado estaba, le demostraría que sí tenía atractivo visual, aunque me perturbaba que él pensara lo contrario...

Momento.

¿De cuándo acá me perturba la opinión que tenga él de mí?

Seguí caminando con un nido por cerebro. Ese día no fue muy productivo académicamente hablando.

El hecho de verme sentada en mi pupitre y que no le hubiera esperado en la esquina de la calle, donde nuestros caminos se cruzan, para venir a la escuela, pareció servirle para darse cuenta que sí me había ofendido. Se sentó silenciosamente detrás de mí y no dijo nada, sentía su mirada clavada en mi nuca, pero no hice intento para facilitarle la tarea, le oí aclararse la garganta y remover sus cosas, yo seguí en lo mío. El profesor llegó puntual y su oportunidad de aclarar algo se desvaneció. Aunque parecía la estudiante más aplicada de la clase —con la espalda recta y la vista clavada en la pizarra— no recuerdo casi nada de lo que el maestro explicó, tendría que repasar en casa o ese trimestre perdería el curso. Al finalizar la clase, guardé rápidamente mis cosas para dirigirme a la siguiente cátedra. Cuando estaba a punto de colgarme la mochila en el hombro, intervino. Sujetó la correa de la bolsa y no permitió que la moviera.

—De acuerdo, entiendo que estés molesta, pero han pasado dos días desde entonces ¿es que no piensas perdonarme? —preguntó con voz franca. Si esa era su manera de pedir disculpas, tendría que cambiarla, porque no funcionaba.

—No —fue mi respuesta, intentando apartar su mano jaloné un poco la correa de la mochila. Él la apretó un poco más. Entrecerró los ojos mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar alguna de sus clásicas frases zalameras.

—Eres infantil ¿lo sabes? No fue para tanto —exclamó al fin, envolviendo en su muñeca la correa de la bolsa, un claro mensaje de que no la soltaría hasta aclarar las cosas.

—No me importa —contesté abandonando el intento de zafar la correa, dejé caer la mochila en el escritorio, la abrí, tomé el libro de la siguiente clase y la bolsa de lapiceros, dejándole la mochila con el resto de cosas enroscada en su mano. No quería estar en su presencia, ya luego regresaría por la bolsa o en su defecto Susan me la pasaría.

— ¿En serio piensas participar en ese carnaval vendiendo besos? —preguntó cuándo yo ya estaba a un par de pasos de distancia, dispuesta a abandonar el salón. Su pregunta me sorprendió, pero no quise abandonar mi actitud ofendida.

—Así es, aunque no es algo que te importe, de cualquier manera —contesté agriamente, apretando el libro contra mi pecho. No supe interpretar su mirada.

— ¿No piensas que perjudicarás a Susan cuando vea que nadie acude a tu cubículo? —preguntó en son de broma. Entrecerré los ojos queriendo matarlo, pero decidí mejor dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos, por lo que di otro paso en dirección a la puerta. Entonces él volvió a hablar — Ya en serio, ¿vas a participar?

Volteé a verlo, notando el cambio en su voz. Su rostro estaba serio, sin ese dejo de burla que esperaba reflejaran sus ojos. Levantó mi mochila por la correa y se aproximó. Cuando estaba a un paso de distancia me tendió la bolsa sin dejar de observarme. Tenía que elevar la mirada, para poder observarle el rostro. La tomé por el extremo contrario a donde él la agarraba, intentando no tocarlo. Pero él no la soltó, en vez de eso volvió a preguntar.

— ¿Vas a participar?

— ¿Realmente te importa si lo hago? —pregunté cayendo en cuenta de lo alto que era. En vez de contestar mi pregunta, exclamó.

—No me contestes con otra pregunta, Diana —pocas veces lo había visto tan serio. No había ni burla, ni sorna, ni siquiera su característico brillo de superioridad. Sus ojos estaban sin más expresión que la duda.

—Sí, lo haré —contesté. Empezaba a ponerme nerviosa su cercanía. Pero antes que pudiera parpadear siquiera, él soltó la mochila y emprendió su camino hacia la puerta, colgándose su propia bolsa en el hombro.

Estupefacta por su actitud, me tomó unos segundos más reaccionar y caminar tras él, después de todo, compartíamos horario. Pero ese día, no era el día de Diana, ya que al querer alcanzar a Draco, David me interceptó.

—Hola Diana ¿cómo estás? —preguntó cruzándose en mi camino e impidiendo que pudiera darle alcance.

— Bien, algo apurada, si me disculpas… —barboteé intentando pasarle de lado, él se movió un poco hacia la izquierda, que era donde planeaba pasar, bloqueándome el camino.

—No te quitaré mucho tiempo, solo quería decirte que me enteré del festival, espero verte allí—. El tono de su voz me puso en alerta. Desviando mi mirada de la espalda de Draco, la dirigí a David, que me observaba con una sonrisilla en el rostro—. Me comentaron que ayudarás a Susan en uno de los juegos. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Pero es bueno saber que se te permiten algunas libertades —comentó hablando con altanería.

No supe descifrar lo que quiso decir, pero lo que sí pude descifrar fue la alarma que se encendió en mi cerebro. David sabía que vendería besos y me estaba diciendo que él iría a comprarlos ¡Demonios! Pero ¿a qué se refirió con lo de libertades? ¿Y por qué el idiota de Draco se comportó tan seriamente? Mi cabeza explotaría un día de estos.

— ¿Me disculpas, David? llego tarde a la siguiente clase —anuncié apartándolo con una mano. Si estaba decepcionado porque no mostré emoción alguna por saber que él quería besarme, pues era su problema. Personalmente tenía algunos muchos mayores en mente, por ejemplo uno rubio y con la mirada más fría que jamás había visto, sentado en la silla contigua.

Nunca había sentido un silencio tan pesado. No entendía como lograba intercambiar los papeles tan fácilmente, era yo quien estaba ofendida y molesta con él, pero ahora parecía que había sido yo quien le había ofendido. El silencio entre los dos era estresante. No me dirigió la palabra más que para pedirme prestado un borrador. Y yo, tan cobarde como siempre, no me atreví a enfrentarlo. ¿Qué era lo que le había molestado tanto?

Nos dirigimos en silencio hacia los casilleros cuando sonó el timbre de salida. Abrí el mío más por reflejo que por estar prestando atención a lo que hacía. Tomé los libros que necesitaría para repasar y acomodaba algunos que no usaría ese día cuando por fin habló.

— ¿Hoy me acompañarás a casa o me dejarás tirado como ayer tomando el autobús? —su voz era ronca, aún estaba serio, aunque parecía más molesto con él mismo que conmigo.

Me pregunté mil veces por qué le costaba tanto ser normal y decir "¿Me disculpas? No quise ofenderte". Pero no, él nunca podía pedir disculpas directamente, siempre tenía que usar acertijos para decir las cosas.

—Vamos a casa —le dije sin responder su pregunta. El camino fue silencioso. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cada uno tomó la ruta hacia su casa sin visitar la del otro.

Sentí mi casa muy silenciosa cuando entré ese día. Dejé la mochila en el suelo y me recosté en el sillón. Había sido un día muy extraño. Realmente no quería pensar, ya que si lo hacía, llegaría a conclusiones que tal vez no me gustarían en absoluto.

Mi madre llegó al cabo de unas horas, tal vez notó mi estado de ánimo, o tal vez solamente era yo que no estaba a la defensiva, pero por una vez disfrutamos de una tranquila cena, hablamos cosas banales y no discutimos para nada. No le comenté lo del carnaval, sabía que era un motivo para que pusiera el grito en el cielo, así que preferí decir únicamente que se harían actividades en la escuela ese día y que posiblemente llegaría tarde. Subí a mi habitación aun siendo esa extrañeza.

Escuché el bip de mi teléfono sonar, y rápidamente desparramé el contenido de mi bolsa sobre la cama. La lucecita roja indicaba que había un mensaje recibido. Para mi decepción, solo era un mensaje promocional con ofertas del día de los enamorados, ya sabes, esos infernales mensajes que le hacen sentir a uno más patético por tener la tentación de enviarlos._ "Envía pareja al 222 y encuentra a tu alma gemela" _Bueno, no había caído tan bajo para enviar un mensajito de este estilo.

Pero teniendo el teléfono en la mano, la tentación llegó a mí. Escribí el mensaje y busqué su destinatario. Me detuve con el dedo suspendido en la tecla de envío. No sabía si estaba cometiendo un error. Borré el mensaje y dejé caer el teléfono sobre la cama, alejándome un par de pasos de la tentación. Lo observé de lejos, parecía hacerme burla posado cómodamente sobre las sabanas. Armándome de un valor que no poseía, lo volví a tomar y volví a escribir. Sin pensarlo dos veces envié el mensaje. Crucé los dedos esperando que no hubiera señal y mi mensaje de "¿_Por qué estás molesto conmigo? ¡Y no te atrevas a negarlo!_" no se enviara. Pero mi suerte no es de las mejores, por lo que a los pocos segundos se vio en la pantalla el chequecito de enviado. Solo el hecho de que no cambiaría nada, evitó que me agarrara de golpes contra la pared. Esperé recibir la contestación casi inmediatamente, luego caí en cuenta que tal vez Draco no tuviera el celular con él.

Aun sin relajarme del todo, acomodé mis cosas nuevamente en la bolsa y preparé la ropa que llevaría al siguiente día. Hice toda mi rutina para dormir más lento de lo normal, esperando una respuesta que no llegaba. No teniendo más excusas, me acosté, teniendo la esperanza que mi mensaje se hubiera perdido en el limbo.

El sonido de "Highway to Hell" de AC/DC me despertó, no sabía qué hora era. Torpemente tomé el teléfono y contesté.

—Quien quiera que seas, tendrás una muerte dolorosa por despertarme a esta hora —exclamé con voz pastosa.

— Solo quiero decirte que no estoy enojado contigo. No lo estoy negando, es así, no estoy molesto contigo para nada —contestó una voz ronca del otro lado de la línea que me hizo sentarme en la cama como si hubiera tenido un resorte pegado en mi espalda.

— ¿Draco? ¿Qué demonios haces llamando a esta hora? ¿No podías esperar... —observé el reloj en la mesita de noche para comprobar la hora... ¿¡Las tres de la madrugada! — … cinco horas para decírmelo?

— No podía dormir —fue su simple respuesta. Pensé decirle que se tirara de cabeza por la ventana, que eso lo dormiría, pero también le fracturaría el cuello, así que descarté la idea.

— ¿Un mensajito de texto? —volví a preguntar dejándome caer en la almohada y cerrando los ojos como acto reflejo.

—Sabes que no me gusta ese teclado, es muy pequeño —contestó.

No sabía si era la hora, mi estado aletargado, o la simple situación, pero ambos hablábamos casi en susurros. Pasó un momento en silencio, donde temí volver a quedarme dormida, hasta que él habló nuevamente.

—No estoy molesto contigo. Es... simplemente es... no me gustaría que fueras utilizada —confesó. No entendí que quería decir, pero antes de poder mencionar ni mu, él continuó — sé que Susan está fraguando todo esto para distraerme, y no me gustaría que te vieras envuelta en esta locura que inventó mi prima.

Estaba sorprendida. ¿Draco Malfoy preocupándose por alguien más que él mismo? Tal vez fuera la hora, tal vez estaba soñando, o alucinando. Me pregunté si mi madre no habría utilizado especies vencidas en la cena, porque seguro que esto era una alucinación.

—Diana, ¿te dormiste? —preguntó un poco desconcertado por mi silencio.

—No. Es solo... no te entiendo. Estoy confundida. Es... un poco extraño escucharte hablar así— confesé intentando no decir más de la cuenta. Mi cerebro estaba apagado.

—Lo sé. Esto es nuevo para mí, por eso mi… molestia, de hoy en la tarde. No entendía que… olvídalo. Solo quería que lo supieras— se explicó. Noté el cambio en su voz, la pequeña fisura en su caparazón había vuelto a rellenarse—. Perdona si te asusté o desperté, nos vemos mañana.

Y antes que pudiera siquiera despedirme, había colgado. Me quedé observando el teléfono por un momento hasta que la luz del mismo se apagó. Morfeo me atrapó nuevamente y no pude pensar más que ese día había sido raro.

Susan parloteaba acerca del festival cada vez que podía, en las horas de receso, en las clases que compartíamos juntas, en todo momento. Draco solo permanecía en silencio, dejando que su prima armara castillos en el aire. Se había vuelto taciturno, no había mencionado para nada la llamada en la madrugada y sobre todo, ya no se burlaba de mi "poco atractivo visual". Por el contrario, le había pedido a Eric lo incluyera en alguna de las actividades que no implicaran "relacionarse con esa gente" refiriéndose a todos los habitantes de la escuela.

A veces me ponía a pensar en lo que pasaría si Eric conociese la magnitud de la situación. Que su novia era una bruja, literalmente, y el primo de esta, un mago. Que al referirse como "esos" se referían a los que no podíamos hacer magia. Esperaba que cuando ese momento llegase, él supiera comprender y no rechazara a Susan por su naturaleza. Era una buena persona y hasta el momento no lograba comprender la razón por la que toleraba todos los desplantes de Draco. Siempre sabia guardar silencio y atacar en el momento indicado, haciendo que sus observaciones fueran escuchadas y, en la mayoría de los casos, aplicadas.

Por eso no fue raro que cuando Eric le sugirió a Draco que le ayudara a montar los cubículos para los juegos y que luego de eso, podrían encargarse del orden del festival, este aceptara sin criticar demasiado. A Eric le gustaba molestarle diciendo que sería el encargado de los buscapleitos, sobre todo aquellos que quisieran propasarse con la vendedora de besos. Draco solo hacia oídos sordos y no mencionaba el tema.

Por fin el día llegó. Mil y una veces pensé que era un gran error, solo a mí se me ocurría meterme en esto, yo no era de las que andaban regalando besos a desconocidos. El timbre de la casa me sacó de mis pensamientos. Al abrirla me encontré con Susan, que apenas tuvo oportunidad se coló por el marco de la puerta; en la acera, Eric la esperaba en su jeep.

—Draco volvió a atrincherarse en su habitación, dice que no se siente bien, aunque creo que solo es una excusa para no acudir hoy ¿Podrías encargarte de esto? La última vez lo hiciste muy bien, lograste que saliera —barboteó mi amiga buscando en su bolso algo, al final sacó un conjunto de llaves que colocó en mi mano—. Esta vez tendrás la llave, así que no tendrás que escalar muros. Arrástralo si es necesario, te espero en la escuela.

Y dándome un beso en la mejilla salió corriendo sin darme oportunidad de decir nada. Observé el llavero mientras escuchaba el auto partir. Preguntándome por qué ahora Draco parecía reticente a asistir, tomé mi bolsa y emprendí el camino hacia casa de Susan. Llegué en cuestión de unos quince minutos, tiempo suficiente para pensar en los posibles argumentos que utilizaría si él se pusiera renuente a asistir.

En el patio delantero estaba parqueado el auto de Susan, cubierto para protegerlo del sol. A su lado, la Ducati, la cual seguía confiscada por la tía de Draco. Faltaban un par de días para que su castigo fuera levantado y podría volver a usarla. Entré sin anunciarme, por algo tenía las llaves. La casa estaba silenciosa, supuse que el único habitante era Draco y que estaría en su habitación. Así que me dirigí a las escaleras como acto reflejo.

La puerta de su habitación estaba entreabierta, me asomé pero verifiqué que no estaba allí, así que presté atención al sonido. Se escuchaba el movimiento de algunas cosas en el baño al final de pasillo. Caminé despacio, esta puerta también estaba entreabierta, por lo que me permitió ver a Draco parado frente al espejo, revolviendo el botiquín. Toqué la puerta para anunciarme, pegó un salto como si lo hubiera atrapado robando un banco.

— ¡Demonios Diana! ¡Casi haces que me dé un infarto! —exclamó sujetado unos frasquitos y respirando fuertemente. — ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

Sacudí las llaves que colgaban de mi mano como explicación mientras intentaba ver que sujetaba en las manos.

—Susan me las dio porque dice que no quieres asistir al festival. Me pidió que viniera a buscarte— comenté observando su aspecto.

Parecía que no había dormido muy bien. Se le veía algo desaliñado, pero recién bañado. Pantalón deportivo y camisa sin manga, andaba descalzo y sin peinar. Supuse que no era su intención salir de casa ese día. Ignorando mi comentario, volvió a sumergirse en el botiquín, leyendo etiquetas y descartando botecitos.

— ¿Qué buscas? — pregunté al observar su frustración.

— Algo para el dolor, sé que mi tía guarda unas pastillas que podrían nockear a un caballo. Me parecen la mejor opción en este momento —comentó apartándome de la puerta y caminando hacia las escaleras. Rauda, lo seguí.

Se metió en la cocina y empezó a registrar gavetas y cajones. Al final, en una alacena, dentro de otra caja que hacía las veces de botiquín, encontró lo que buscaba. Las reconocí como tranquilizantes, de esos que te duermen por horas y despiertas en calidad de zombi.

— ¿Por qué quieres tomarte esas pastillas? —pregunté alarmada, esas eran prescritas solamente bajo receta médica, ya que podían causar adicción. Ignorándome se aproximó a otro estante, sacó un vaso y se sirvió agua.

— Dos harán que no sienta nada —comentó abriendo el botecito y sacando dos píldoras. Me lancé contra él y le arrebaté las pastillas, me observó como si quisiera matarme.

— Sí, no sentirás nada, ni hoy ni nunca ¡Estas cosas no son dulces! ¡No puedes venir y tomártelas así como así, sin razón alguna! ¿Para qué quieres tomarlas? Esto no es para curar el dolor, si no para los nervios, solo te anestesiarían, luego volverías a sentirlo si es que algo te duele —exclamé casi dando gritos y esquivando el brazo largo de Draco al intentar quitarme el botecito de pastillas.

—No me interesa quitarme el dolor. Para mañana ya habrá desaparecido, solo quiero no sentir hoy —fue su grandiosa explicación.

Noté su perturbación, estaba en un estado de ansiedad frenética. Me alejé unos pasos de él en un intento de no ser atrapada. Su respiración se estaba tornando violenta, por lo que me preocupé en realidad, tal vez sí estaba enfermo. Tal vez no era un invento para no ir al festival.

— ¿En serio te sientes así de mal? Por favor, dime que no eres adicto y solo estás inventando esto para obtener tu dosis —comenté idiotamente. Me observó con cara de asesino— ¿No es un pretexto para no asistir al festival? —pregunté nuevamente haciendo una mueca de disculpa.

—Diana, a veces eres realmente estúpida. Mi vida no gira en torno a la escuela. Tú no comprendes nada de lo que aquí sucede. No sabes lo que es estar marcado y saber que no puedes hacer nada al sentir el llamado, más que retorcerte en el dolor—. Comentó sujetándose el antebrazo izquierdo—. Prefiero estar inconsciente a saber que algo ocurre, si no te molesta.

Caminó rodeando la mesa en un intento de atraparme y quitarme el valioso contenido. Yo caminé otro tanto para no dejarme atrapar. Esto parecía más el juego del gato y el ratón, donde el gato parecía muy crispado y el ratón muy necio. Respiró hondo, armándose de paciencia. Nunca lo había visto así de alterado. Excepto...

—Tu marca vuelve a arder —murmuré recordando aquella ocasión donde Susan tuvo que llevárselo ya que su brazo lo estaba matando. — ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada a Susan o a tu tía? —le reñí.

—Claro, y estarían la mar de cómodas cuidando al mortífago. ¡Dame las malditas pastillas, Diana! —gritó perdiendo los estribos, pegué tal brinco del susto, pero me recompuse y sujeté con más fuerzas el botecito. Negué con la cabeza. Sujetó una silla y supuse que se imaginaba mi cuello cuando apretó la cabecera hasta volver blancos sus nudillos.

Un momento después gruñó algo y se fue a la refrigeradora, sacó una bandeja de cubitos y los tiró sobre el lavaplatos. Golpeó con más fuerza de la necesaria la bandeja hasta que los cubitos se desprendieron, acto seguido, tomó un paño de cocina y aventó unos cuantos cubos sobre el paño, lo tomó observándome con ganas de matarme. Gruñendo cosas inteligibles se colocó el paño con hielo sobre la marca y salió de la cocina. No sabía si mi seguridad aún estaba en riesgo, por lo que dudé un poco para seguirlo. Estaba tirado sobre el sillón sujetando el paño contra su brazo y con los ojos cerrados. Me dio pena verlo allí tirado con ese dolor, pero drogarse hasta la inconsciencia no era la solución.

—Tal vez si te distrajeras un momento —sugerí, colocando las pastillas en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y dejando un sillón como trinchera continué —estar aquí encerrado todo el día pensando solo en el dolor de tu brazo...

— ¿Qué estás insinuando? —preguntó sin voltear a verme.

—Normalmente haces eso. Te encierras en tu caparazón, no dejas que nadie más te ayude —le acusé, a pesar de saber que no era el mejor momento para hablar sobre lo que había rondado en mi cabeza los últimos tiempos. Echarle en cara que era un snob no ayudaría a rebajar su mal humor—. Ya sé lo que me dirás, que nadie te comprende, bla bla bla. Pero no eres el único ser humano en el planeta que tiene problemas.

Bufó como respuesta. Últimamente estaba de un humor de perros, cualquier cosita lo ponía a la defensiva.

—No me interesa...

—…mezclarte con muggles, ya me lo has dicho muchas veces —le interrumpí—. No piensas en más opciones y te aferras a las ya inexistentes.

Abrió los ojos por fin, había rabia en ellos. Una ira contenida que le hacía rumiar una respuesta hiriente, pero algo evitaba que la dijera. Sintiéndome más en confianza y a sabiendas que mi integridad no corría peligro, me acerqué a él y me senté a su lado, aunque no me atreví a tocarlo. Con la vista clavada en el techo habló nuevamente.

—Ya sé que soy un ser sin magia, que ya no tiene derecho en añorar lo perdido. Me lo merezco por todo lo que hice en el pasado —exclamó con una renacida furia— Sé lo que piensas: que soy un quejica, que me merezco todo esto, que debería conformarme con lo que ahora tengo ¡Pero no puedo!

— ¡Yo nunca te he dicho que te conformes o que eres un quejica! —refuté sintiéndome ofendida —Ahora, que deberías pensar en otras opciones sí es cierto. ¡Te aferras a tu pasado y no vives ni el presente ni el futuro!

Mi molestia me hizo darle un golpe en el brazo y levantarme del sillón, me crucé de brazos frente al mueble de libros.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes de conformismos? Vives tu vida sin pensar en el futuro, peleas con tu madre por estupideces pero no haces nada por arreglar la situación. ¿Qué piensas hacer con tu vida? ¿Acaso la tienes arreglada para que puedas venir y querer componer la mía?

Se había puesto de pie y me tenía arrinconada contra el estante de libros. Estaba molesta y él también. Su característica piel pálida estaba tintada de rojo.

— ¡Ya sé que mi vida no es perfecta! ¡Pero al menos no ando lamentándome de lo que he perdido por todos los rincones de la casa! ¡Sigo adelante e intento hacer mi vida lo más pasajera posible! en cambio tú, solo te lamentas de tu pasado, de haber puesto en peligro a Susan, de la muerte de Juliet, del intento de asesinato... ¡Debes perdonarte a ti mismo! —le grité con las manos en puños, también estaba furiosa.

—Y según tú ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Olvidarme de todo? ¿Olvidarme que soy un mago sin varita ni patria que le quiera? ¿Volverme un asqueroso muggle y tener un trabajo como vendedor de helados? ¿Una casa que deba pagar una hipoteca por años? ¿Un perro y una familia que me espere? ¡Eres una ilusa!

Estaba furiosa, completamente descontrolada, por lo que le pegué un golpe en el pecho, e iba a darle otro, pero me tomó de la muñeca e impidió que le golpeara. Intenté soltarme arañándole pero también me sujetó la otra mano. Me tenía sometida, me retorcí en su agarre pero solo sirvió para enfurecerlo más, me arrinconó contra la librera intentando que dejara de moverme. Me presionó contra la misma.

—Eres un imbécil, Draco. Un conformista, si tuvieras un poco más de cerebro te darías cuenta de las oportunidades que tienes, te bailan frente a los ojos y no las ves— siseé completamente inmovilizada entre la librera y él. Sentía su respiración forzada sobre mi rostro.

— ¿Oportunidades que bailan frente a mis ojos? Se te deberían ocurrir mejores cosas hirientes. Eres patética. Una simple muggle patética que no tiene futuro, no tiene familia que la quiera y por eso busca algún sustituto de compañía en esta casa. En Susan, en mí. Has caído tan bajo hasta el punto de venderte por un par de centavos ¿crees que es bien visto que andes por allí de fácil regalando besos? —preguntó destilando su veneno. Quería golpearlo, quería hacerlo sufrir por las ofensas que estaba haciendo, pero no pude moverme más de un milímetro.

— ¡Suéltame! —volví a exigir intentando darle una patada. Hizo su agarre más fuerte, azotándome un poco contra los libros, la esquina de uno se encajó dolorosamente en mi espalda. —Malfoy eres un...

Pero no pude terminar la frase, ya que me silenció con un beso cargado de furia que me hizo daño. Estaba paralizada. Malfoy estaba besándome, no de la forma normal de alguien que ansía el beso, sino de una manera dolorosa, ruda, salvaje. Retorció sus manos en mis muñecas, presionándolas contra el mismo librero. La histeria se apoderó de mi cuando sentí su frenética respiración contra mi boca. Malfoy estaba fuera de sí. Intenté inútilmente hablar, hacerle caer en cuenta de lo que hacía, pero solo sirvió para que introdujera su lengua en mi boca, iniciando una exploración prohibida. Intenté gritar. Empecé a removerme y a luchar para que se apartara de mí, pero el espacio era casi nulo entre él y la librera. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos sin pedir permiso. Me estaba haciendo daño, en uno de sus bruscos movimientos contra mi boca sentí como su diente desgarraba mi labio. El sabor salado y metálico pareció hacerlo entrar en razón. Se despegó de mí y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, alejándose. Parecía perdido, alterado y sobre todo, fuera de sí. Trastrabilló hasta sostenerse en un sillón, dándome la espalda.

Estaba paralizada, respirando con fuerza, el labio me sangraba. Liberada de su agarre fui incapaz de separarme del librero. Las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas sin que pudiera evitarlo. Un sollozo de mi parte le hizo consiente de mi presencia. Dándose la vuelta se enfrentó con la imagen de mi persona en completo estado de shock, estirando las manos en un intento de tocarme pero sin lograr hacerlo, tartamudeó.

— Diana, yo…

Escucharlo hablar fue el detonante para que actuara. Dándole un empujón me despegué de mi prisión, tomé mi bolsa y salí corriendo de esa casa.

/*******/*\*******\

Bueno, espero que no me maten luego de este capítulo, Draco estaba con la frustración acumulada. Ha perdido su varita y con ella parte de su autoestima, se siente inseguro, perdido en un lugar que no encaja. Entre una y otra cosa su ira va subiendo como espuma, de alguna manera tiene que descargarla, lamentablemente Diana se le cruza en el camino en mal momento.

Punto aparte es la confusión en la mente de Draco (o Malfoy, como vuelve a llamarlo Di) no sabe realmente que pasa, intenta justificarse con argumentos tontos como que "no quiere que la utilicen" ustedes saquen sus conclusiones.

Susan intenta distraer a Draco, lo que no sabemos es cómo funciona la mente de esta bruja. Tal vez su intención no era distraerle en el festival, sino hacerle caer en cuenta ciertas cosas respecto a la vendedora de besos. Nunca subestimen a una rubia con varita.

¿Un comentario?


	26. Sangriento

Sangriento

Como si se tratara de una terminal de servicio al cliente, el teléfono sonó hasta quedarse sin batería, cosa que no me importó, por lo que no hice mayor intento de cargarlo. Me tumbé en la cama, boca abajo, y no me moví por horas. Me sentía ultrajada, decepcionada, molesta. Una confusión de sentimientos que ni yo misma podía definir.

La sangre era escandalosa, eso me quedaba claro. Al llegar a casa corrí al baño para limpiarme la herida, la cual, terminó siendo un simple rasguño no mayor a dos centímetros, pero había sangrado como si un vampiro me hubiera mordido. Aunque si me paraba a pensarlo, el tono pálido enfermizo de su piel y sus constantes cambios de humor, podrían significar cualquier cosa. O tal vez simplemente eran indicio de algún complejo de personalidad múltiple con tendencias suicidas y depresivas... cosa que podría demostrar muy fácilmente si leía la etiqueta del botecito de pastillas que traía en la bolsa trasera del pantalón.

Con unas ganas horribles de tirarlas a la basura, tomé el botecito y la gasa esterilizada con alcohol que había sacado del botiquín y me fui a mi cuarto. Coloqué el bote infeliz en el mueble de ropa y luego me tiré boca abajo en la cama, donde hubiera permanecido feliz de la vida hasta el final de mi existencia si no hubiera sido por ese cerebro absurdo que se negaba a dejar de pensar.

No entendía que había pasado, no sabía ni cómo habíamos terminado en ese salvaje comportamiento. Nunca había visto a Malfoy tan fuera de sí. Cierto era que a veces se comportaba raro, esquivo, intolerable, egocéntrico, vanidoso y hasta cansino, pero nunca tan violento como hoy. No sabía qué pensar. ¿Por qué me había besado? ¿Y por qué tan brutalmente? Seguramente se había dejado llevar por la ira del momento, nos habíamos dicho cosas muy feas, de las cuales la mayoría no recordaba. Solo era consiente que le había soltado palabras que no quería decir, pero que en algún momento había pensado. Todo consecuencia del momento. No creo que hubiera sido capaz de decirle conformista descerebrado si no hubiera estado arrinconada contra un librero.

El timbre de la casa sonó. En teoría yo no estaba en casa, así que no me digné en mover ni una pestaña para abrir la puerta y ver quien era. Volvió a sonar. Si era un vendedor, a la tercera vez se percataría que la casa está en silencio. Si fuera algo urgente, entonces llamarían al celular de mi madre. Así que seguí haciendo de muerta viviente sobre mi cama. Tercera vez, adiós vendedores inoportunos. Silencio.

Pensé encender la radio, pero como era antigua no tenía mando a distancia, eso implicaba levantarme. El celular podría ser una opción, pero, para que funcionara tendría que conectarlo, lo que también implicaba levantarme. Así que seguí en silencio, por lo que pude escuchar claramente el golpe en la ventana. Levanté la mirada lo justo para ver una piedra atravesar el marco y aterrizar al lado de la pata de la cama. Extrañada, observé como otra se impactaba contra el cristal de la ventana. Me incorporé maltratando mentalmente al iluso que osaba importunarme. Las piedras habían dejado de invadir mi habitación.

Corrí la puerta que daba al pequeño balcón y volteé hacia abajo. Casi me da un paro al observar la cabellera rubia agazapada buscando piedras entre la hierba. Luego caí en cuenta que no era el rubio que suponía, sino el otro rubio que ni en sueños esperaba. Se incorporó con un buen puñado de piedras en la mano y no se percató que lo observaba hasta que estuvo a punto de lanzarme una directamente a la cabeza.

— ¡Diana! ya estaba suponiendo que me tocaría escalar el árbol para comprobar que no estabas —mencionó botando las piedrecillas y sacudiéndose las manos.

— ¿Por qué escalarias el árbol, Eric? Es mas ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunté frunciendo el ceño ante la mirada inocente del mencionado.

— Susan — respondió simplemente mientras se encogía de hombros— "_Escala el árbol si es necesario, pero encuéntrala, no es normal que no conteste" _—exclamó imitando la voz de Susan, he de reconocer que el tono histérico le salió muy bien —. Supuse que tu habitación era la próxima al árbol, por lo que antes de arriesgarme quebrarme el cuello escalando ese árbol que no tiene muy buena pinta, preferí gastar mis opciones. A propósito ¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó soltando una sonrisa digna de comercial de pasta de dientes.

—Ahora te abro —murmuré retornando a la habitación.

Abrí la puerta principal sin mucha gana, para encontrarme a Eric. La sonrisa se le congeló en el rostro al ver mi cara fastidiada, y se borró al observar mi labio, que a estas alturas estaba algo hinchado. Entró sin decir nada, y cuando cerré la puerta me tomó de la barbilla y con suavidad me hizo voltear.

— No parece un golpe hecho con la mano, así que solo me queda suponer que o te caíste, golpeaste o chocaste contra algo. O alguien te lo hizo —comentó soltándome.

No me estaba pidiendo explicaciones, eso lo tenía claro, y tal vez fue por eso que me atreví a contestarle.

— Fue Malfoy —murmuré sobando mi brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha en un intento fallido de abrazo— digamos que no está de muy buen humor hoy e infortunadamente me atravesé en su camino— expliqué sin mucho ánimo y sin atreverme a ver a Eric, que me atravesaba con la mirada. Azul.

—Comprenderé que no me quieras contar nada, pero tendré unas palabras con él —. Exclamó y antes que pudiera replicar nada añadió— no es tu único amigo, lo sabes, que sea un desequilibrado no le da derecho a lastimarte.

— Gracias Eric, pero sabes que no es necesario —comenté queriendo quitarle plomo al asunto y arrepintiéndome de haber salido al balcón. Que mi cuarto quedara sepultado bajo una alfombra de piedras me empezaba a parecer mejor opción que ver a Eric y Malfoy enfrentados.

— No lo hago porque me lo pidas, alguien debe explicarle a ese inglés estirado que hay algo que se llama educación, por muy enojado que estuviera nada le da derecho a lastimarte. Una mujer se respeta— exclamó y pude notar en su mirada un rastro oculto de ira.

No conocía la historia de Eric, pero algo me decía que el maltrato era su punto débil. Nunca lo había visto molesto. Normalmente era muy paciente. Lo que me hizo suponer que después de todo, Eric no era perfecto.

—Eric ¿estás bien? —pregunté extrañada de su actitud y cambio repentino.

— Sí —. Contestó un poco cortante. Luego, pensándolo mejor, agregó— ponte hielo, caso contrario Susan no creerá que te mordiste tu sola y que faltaste hoy por una intoxicación con comida —murmuró un tanto serio, luego, hizo algo que nunca había hecho, me abrazó y me dio un beso en la cabeza—.Ya sabes que no estás sola ¿de acuerdo?

Y sin dejarme decir ni mu, salió como una exhalación. Me dejé caer en el sillón pensando en todas las variantes del encuentro entre Malfoy y Eric. Susan seguramente me iba a matar.

Mi madre se extrañó de sobremanera al encontrar la casa impecable y la colada tendida en el patio trasero. Luego de la partida de Eric no me apetecía regresar a mi habitación y convertirme en ostra, así que hacer una limpieza compulsiva fue mi solución. Mientras clasificaba la ropa de color, reflexioné sobre la actitud de Eric, realmente lo conocía poco, siempre estaba con Susan, así que era normal que solo conociera su "lado bueno", ya saben, jugador estrella, popular, paciente y cariñoso. Nunca lo había visto enojado y no sabía que era lo que le molestaba, hasta hoy. Tendría que preguntarle a su novia si tenía algún defecto.

Obedeciendo a su consejo, me puse hielo sobre el labio y la hinchazón se redujo considerablemente. Lo que no podía decir de los sendos cardenales que tenía en los brazos. Nunca imaginé que mi piel fuera tan delicada como para mostrar esos moretones en forma de dedos en las muñecas.

Rebusqué entre mis accesorios las pulseras de cordeles, esas que son gruesas y que puedes usar como diez sin que lleguen a verse mal. Usar una camisa de manga larga con este calor podría ser sospechoso. Las apreté lo suficiente para cubrir todas las marcas y rogué a los cielos que no se movieran durante el día. No sabía a qué tenía más miedo. Volver a encontrarme a Malfoy o encontrarme con su prima.

Cargué el teléfono sin encenderlo, temía que explotara luego de recibir tanto correo de voz o mensaje de texto. Situación que no estuvo muy lejos de la realidad, el espacio disponible estaba saturado y tenía al menos 10 mensajes de texto en espera. Abrí el buzón de recibidos mientras caminaba hacia la escuela.

Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy.

La mayoría era de él. Los borré sin leerlos. No quería escuchar o leer ninguna de sus explicaciones. Simplemente quería ignorarlo. Llegué a clase temprano, cuando no muchos habían llegado. Por lo que mi acometido de ignorar a Malfoy quedó en el olvido al encontrarlo recostado en mi casillero.

— Apártate —exclamé a manera de saludo, empujándolo sin consideración.

Creo que esperaba mi comportamiento, ya que no renegó cuando casi le pego con la puerta del casillero en la cara. Permaneció en silencio mientras acomodaba mis cosas y me siguió hasta el salón de clases. No dijo ni pío durante el camino. Se sentó detrás de mí, como de costumbre. El silencio prevaleció. Me puse a dibujar marcas en el cuaderno hasta que la clase estuvo a rebosar y el profesor inició su cátedra.

Cuando esta finalizó recogí mis cosas y en mi carrera, un libro aterrizó en el suelo. Rápidamente él lo recogió y me lo tendió. Pero no lo soltó.

—No sé qué hacer para corregir mi falta —exclamó rápidamente. Mal por él, pensé, no sería yo quien le enseñara como pedir disculpas.

— Esfúmate Malfoy — le advertí arrebatándole el libro de las manos.

— ¿Vuelvo a ser Malfoy? — preguntó con voz de cachorro abandonado. Lo fulminé con la mirada. Si esperaba que lo llamara por su nombre de pila nuevamente, podía agarrar silla y esperar sentado, o caso contrario se cansaría —. Supongo que sí —murmuró al ver mi expresión.

Emprendí mi camino sin siquiera molestarme en contestarle, pero en la puerta nos encontramos a Susan. Vestida con una falda de jeans y camisa azul marino y el cabello suelto cayendo en rizos, jamás podrías imaginar el demonio de persona que era en ese momento.

— ¡Hasta que por fin apareces! —me gritó quitando su postura de manos en jarra y haciendo ademanes exagerados — ¡Te llamé como loca! ¡Te envié mensajitos! ¡Solo me faltaba activar el control de GPS del teléfono para saber dónde estabas! ¿Qué no sabes que me preocupo si desapareces de ese modo? Si estabas indigestada, nada te costaba contestar el estúpido teléfono ¡Así tal vez evitabas que cayera en este estado de nervios! —exclamó con una sola toma de aire.

La dejé que se desahogara a gusto, sabía que interrumpirla era peor, ya me esperaba una reacción de este tipo, Susan no me perdonaría tan fácil haberle dejado tirado el negocio sin explicación alguna. Tenía que agradecer a Eric haberme dado la excusa de la indigestión, porque realmente no había pensado que decir y que además fuera creíble.

— ¿Y bien? estoy esperando una explicación. Y espero que sea coherente —exigió saber mi amiga.

—Creo que ya te lo comentó Eric. Me sentí mal con algo que comí en el desayuno, así que preferí no salir de casa, me acosté y me quedé profundamente dormida ¿Es eso un pecado? no escuché el teléfono, creo que estaba en vibrador — expliqué con el aire más inocente que pude.

Susan enarcó una ceja, incrédula de lo que decía, Eric, que estaba parado justo del otro lado del pasillo, observaba el techo como si se tratara de la quinta maravilla del mundo.

—Si quieres creerme, créelo, no tengo porque mentir —murmuré haciéndola a un lado y caminando fuera de clase, ser emboscada por ambos Malfoy en un mismo día era suficiente para mí. Mi nivel de hastío estaba a punto de desbordarse.

— Déjala Su, ya viste que está en perfectas condiciones, ¿para que la incordias más? —Comentó Eric saliendo al rescate, tendría que comprarle algo para agradecerle su ayuda— vamos por esos panfletos que me mencionabas ¿Quieres?

Y tomándola del brazo, casi la arrastró por el pasillo contrario. Observé su andar, cuando Eric volteó a ver y me guiñó un ojo. Sonreí. Definitivamente tenía que ser un regalo grande. Di media vuelta y casi choco con Malfoy, que me veía con una expresión un tanto desconocida en su cara. Parecía molesto.

— Ahora comprendo porque Eric fue a alegarme a mi casa por mis acciones ¿Son muy amigos ahora? —preguntó observando la espalda del mencionado alejarse. Y como quien no mata una mosca agregó — También es rubio.

— ¡Esfúmate Malfoy! —gruñí, dándole un golpe con el hombro al pasar a su lado.

Era un idiota, primero me agrede y luego me levanta falsos, y lo peor es que le levantaba falsos al novio de su prima. ¿Será que tanto oxigenarse el cabello le estaba diluyendo las ideas? Pasé el resto del día esquivando rubios. Suficientes problemas tenía como para andar lidiando con los celos de un rubio anglosajón descerebrado. Momento...

¿Celos?

El calor debió achicharrarme las neuronas.

Salí de la escuela con un dejo de delirio de persecución, sentía que todos me veían... ¡Oh claro! tenía una marca algo fea en el labio y mi versión de "me golpeé con la despensa" no pareció convencer a muchos. Caminé algunas cuadras rumbo a casa, no iba a permitir que Susan me llevara y tuviera sus veinte minutos de interrogatorio permitido. Como acto reflejo, volteé a ver hacia atrás, fue entonces que caí en cuenta que mi delirio de persecución no era del todo falso. Malfoy me seguía como a una cuadra de distancia.

"_Tranquila Diana, él también vive en esta dirección" _me dije a mi misma. Por lo que elevando un poco más el mentón, seguí caminando. Como precaución, aceleré el paso.

Llegué a la esquina donde normalmente nuestros caminos se separan y doblé a la derecha, rumbo a mi casa. Él tenía que seguir recto. Caminé otro bloque y la curiosidad me ganó. Parado en la esquina de la calle, observaba como me alejaba. Alarmada y sintiéndome, por primera vez en mi vida, acosada, caminé más rápido hasta doblar en la siguiente cuadra. Un desliz más me hizo voltear a ver y darme cuenta que seguía parado allí, vigilante de cada uno de mis pasos. Me dieron ganas de correr. Doblé rápidamente y aproveché para dar una última mirada, ya no estaba al alcance de su vigilancia, por lo que había emprendido el camino hacia su casa. ¿Tendría que pedir una orden de restricción? _Tranquilízate Diana, simplemente es Dra... Malfoy_ murmuré y mentalmente me di un zape por mi equivoco. No volvería a llamarlo por su nombre de pila, aunque se arrodillara y suplicara perdón.

Aunque si me hubieran preguntado unos días después, esa resolución no hubiera sido la misma. Ya que el ser acosada y perseguida a distancia por un loco oxigenado con complejos de grandeza se me hizo una rutina. Que me persiguiera a casa, de cierta manera, me hacía sentir tranquila. Vamos, que como está la delincuencia hoy en día, es fácil que cualquier loco se te atraviese pidiendo que le entregues todo lo que traes.

No, entre un loco peligroso y un loco egocéntrico, prefería al egocéntrico que lo único que hacía era caminar un bloque detrás de mí.

Susan notaba que algo pasaba entre nosotros, no nos hablábamos más de lo necesario y él ponía una expresión contrita cada vez que me incordiaba. Eric era otro cuento, Malfoy no le hablaba, mi paranoia decía que era por celos, la razón me decía que era porque lo había regañado, prefería hacerle caso a mi razón que a mi paranoia. Pero por si acaso, postergué la compra del regalo para otro momento.

Si me ponía a pensar fríamente, caía en cuenta que mi enojo no era realmente eso. En primera instancia me sentí ofendida, ultrajada, pero luego, cuando todos los ánimos se habían calmado, caía en cuenta que era una exagerada. Tal vez todo sería más fácil si en vez de salir corriendo en ese momento, le hubiera doblado la cara con una bofetada por abusivo. Pero no lo hice, así que tenía que conformarme con esa sensación de "no sé cómo tratarte ahora".

Al tercer día de mi mutismo, me digné a almorzar con ellos, los había estado evitando por una u otra razón. Fue un almuerzo silencioso e incómodo. Susan pasaba la vista de Malfoy a Eric, y de Eric a mí, para luego regresarla a su primo. Algo se estaba fraguando en esa cabecita rubia, y seguramente no me iba a gustar.

Una semana después, el mutismo se volvió en fría cortesía. Eric parecía haberse olvidado su enojo, ya que volvía a bromear como antes. Pero Malfoy seguía castigado por mi parte. Le dirigía frases cortas, sin mucho contenido, simplemente cosas insustanciales. "Me pasas el corrector" "tu teléfono suena" estupideces de ese tipo, ya no charlas largas ni peleas sin sentido. Realmente me sentía estúpida. Estaba haciendo una tormenta en un charco. Así que diez días después de nuestro "altercado", rompí el hielo de la manera más estúpida.

Cuando almorzamos, pedí una hamburguesa, sabía que no era lo que normalmente comía, pero serviría a mis propósitos. Nos sentamos en nuestra ya clásica mesa en el patio, bajo el árbol. Abrí la envoltura mientras él destapaba mi jugo, favor que le había pedido. Tomé el tenedor de su plato y bajo su atenta mirada, empecé a sacar todos los pepinillos y a colocarlos en su plato. Una sonrisilla cruzó su rostro cuando, con una servilleta, limpié el tenedor y lo coloqué nuevamente en su lugar. Colocó mi jugo en su lugar y tomó el tenedor, y sin consideración alguna, enganchó tres pepinillos en el mismo y se los embutió en la boca.

Era estúpido, lo sé, pero ese pequeño intercambio era nuestra bandera blanca de paz entre ambos. Era como decir, "te perdono, pero dame tiempo" y él lo comprendió totalmente. No me habló durante todo el día, pero en la noche recibí un escueto mensaje de texto con dos palabras. "Feliz noche".

Parecía que habíamos creado una nueva rutina, una muy rara y extravagante rutina. No nos hablábamos en clase, apenas nos dirigíamos la mirada durante el almuerzo, y quien quiera que nos viera de lejos diría que éramos los mejores enemigos. Él me "perseguía" a la salida de la escuela, y quien quiera que le preguntara que era lo que buscaba, recibiría la más común y lógica respuesta:

—"_Vivo en esa dirección, no voy a darle vuelta a la ciudad solo por no topármela en el camino". _

Por lo menos a Susan le había parecido suficiente respuesta cuando, aburrida que ambos denegáramos su ofrecimiento de llevarnos, preguntó la razón de tal insensatez. Por mi parte mi argumento era que no quería molestar y no quería llegar tan tarde, ya que ella se quedaba largas horas después de la escuela.

Por parte de Malfoy, era un poco más extraño. Su tía le había levantado el castigo y ahora podía usar su Dukati, pero había expresado su feliz sentimiento para consigo mismo, ya que de esta manera hacia ejercicio. Su excusa tomó fuerza cuando, después de una gran demostración de talento artístico, expresó que había subido cinco kilos desde la última vez que se había pesado, que antes los entrenamientos de Quidditch le ayudaban a ejercitarse, pero que ahora su mayor ejercicio era subir las gradas para ir a su cuarto. Así que caminar algunos bloques hacia su casa le hacía mantenerse en forma. Su tía y Susan no pudieron rebatir eso.

Así que allí nos tenían, haciendo el tonto en las olimpiadas de la estupidez. Caso contrario sucedía por las noches, cuando teníamos grandes conversaciones por mensajes de texto. Hasta parecía normal cuando comentaba sobre películas, actores y música. Sí, aquel que una vez dijo que la música era aburrida y que los muggles no teníamos talento, ahora se fascinaba escuchando los grandes clásicos. Éramos un par de locos que no sabíamos cómo tratarnos si no teníamos un teléfono de por medio.

Susan seguía con su molestia por haberla dejado botada y me preocupaba que la amistad que se había formado entre Eric y Malfoy se hubiera deteriorando al punto de no volver a ser los mismos. Preguntándole a Susan, como quien no quiere, pude averiguar que Eric venía de una familia separada, él vivía con su madre, y la razón por la que ya no vivían en Suecia se debía a ello, su madre había aceptado el traslado en su empresa para alejarse de todo lo que había sufrido en ese lugar. No me dio mayores detalles, pero supuse que sus padres no se habían separado en los mejores términos, y por la manera que este reaccionó ante la acción violenta de Malfoy, supuse que Eric había estado en medio de esos altercados. No es la mejor infancia para alguien, y me sorprendía y a la vez alegraba que esa infancia no hubiera influenciado a Eric por el mal camino.

Así que solo me quedaba esperar que el sentido común de Dra... Malfoy, le orientara a realizar lo correcto, dar su brazo a torcer y recuperar la confianza de Eric.

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que todo comenzara a torcerse y el hecho que Malfoy aún no hubiera entendido que Eric solo esperaba una oportunidad para perdonarlo, me hacía perder los estribos. Los mensajitos de texto habían alcanzado también la escuela, y ese día solo me sirvieron para discutirle su cobardía. Era un idiota y él lo sabía. Lo único que tenía que hacer era llevar su rama de olivo y firmar la paz. Pero no, su orgullo era superior a su inteligencia y no le permitía dar el primer paso.

Pero mensajear durante clases no es lo más recomendable si tienes a profesores del siglo pasado supervisando todo lo que haces. Al menos Malfoy había aprendido a poner en vibrador su móvil, o caso contrario nos hubiera ido peor. En historia Universal ya no tuvimos tanta suerte, la profesora, molesta porque no poníamos atención, nos mandó a detención, donde estuvimos castigados hasta tarde después de la escuela. Teléfonos confiscados hasta que nuestro castigo terminara. Lo que pasó a eso de las cinco de la tarde.

Molesta, hastiada, pero sobre todo decepcionada, salí de la escuela sin ganas de tener guardaespaldas a distancia. Caminé rápido, no quería que ni remotamente me alcanzara. Le había dicho algunas cositas mediante texto que jamás le hubiera dicho en persona, así que, cobarde como solo yo era, decidí no arriesgarme. Pero hubiera preferido al oxigenado que al idiota de turno que me tocó sortear.

En mi loca carrera no me percaté que era seguida de cerca por un grupo de chicos. Después de semanas de ser perseguida por Malfoy, había desarrollado un talento para ignorarlo, así que no me fijé en ellos hasta que uno me tomó del brazo y me arrojó contra la malla de un lote baldío.

— ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? —grité. En primera instancia pensé que era Malfoy, molesto por mi comportamiento, pero tal fue mi decepción y susto al darme cuenta que mi acosador se había transformado de un inglés oxigenado a un americano troglodita.

—No seas tan quisquillosa, Dianita. No fue mi intención lastimarte —comentó Daniel con una sonrisilla torva. Hasta donde estaba pude sentir el olor a alcohol expeler por sus poros. Había estado tomando.

Haciendo caso omiso a la retahíla de insultos que cruzaron por mi mente, me incorporé e intenté seguir con mi camino. Pero Daniel era un cobarde y no había llegado solo. Uno de sus cobayas me cerró el paso.

—Apártate— exigí. Estaba empezando a enojarme y atemorizarme en partes iguales.

El idiota no se quitó, simplemente se cruzó de brazos, como para demostrar que por allí no pasaba. Suspiré armándome de paciencia.

— ¿Tan cobarde eres que no puedes venir solo? —pregunté. Si había premio a la idiotez, seguramente tenía mi nombre.

—No los necesito para conseguir lo que quiero, ¡lárguense! —les gritó, y por una vez en la vida estuve agradecida por ser tan bocazas. Ahora solo tenía que enfrentarme a un borracho que me doblaba en fuerza y en idiotez.

Algo confundidos, sus cobayas emprendieron la retirada, intenté aprovechar ese momento para hacer mi graciosa huida, pero nuevamente me tomó del brazo y me empujó contra la malla. Hice una mueca de dolor.

—Y bien, Dianita, creo que tú y yo tenemos un asuntito pendiente— murmuró acercándose a mí hasta quedar tan cerca que invadía mi espacio personal—. Me decepcioné como no tienes idea cuando no te vi en la venta de besos. Tenía preparado una buena cantidad de dinero para divertirme contigo, pero tú no llegaste. Eso me pone triste ¿sabes?

—Me importa un comino —exclamé, y empecé a retorcerme intentado escapar de su agarre.

—Pues debería importarte Dianita, porque pienso cobrarme todos y cada uno de esos besos frustrados —siseó mientras acercaba su rostro al mío. Su aliento, que apestaba a alcohol, me daba nauseas.

Grité como si la vida se me fuera en ello, pataleé, manoteé, me removí como loca, pero eso no hizo que se alejara ni un milímetro. Todo lo contario, parecía excitarlo más. Cuando posó sus labios contra los míos, hice algo que recordé me había quitado de encima a otro loco. Lo mordí.

Gritó al sentir mis dientes romper sus labios. Como el más maravilloso acto reflejo, se alejó lo suficiente para que pudiera ver el buen trabajo que había hecho con su labio. Sangraba. Y me alegré de ver que lo hacía en abundancia.

— ¡Pero qué demonios te pasa, zorra! —gritó levantando la mano para abofetearme. Cerré los ojos e intenté protegerme. Pero ningún golpe llegó.

Salido de no sé dónde, Malfoy sostenía la mano alzada de Daniel. Había tal ira en su mirada que no sé cuál de los dos me dio más miedo. Un flechazo de razón me hizo caer en cuenta que Malfoy, como era habitual, venía tras de mí, pero como yo había caminado más rápido que de costumbre le había sacado ventaja, de allí que no hubiera llegado antes.

— ¿No sabes que a una mujer jamás se le golpea? —preguntó, y no sé si me causó más ironía que orgullo. ¿Él hablando de no golpear? debía haber sufrido una amnesia recientemente. Pero no era el momento para pensar en ironías, porque Daniel se sacudió de su agarre y, sin darle tiempo ni siquiera de parpadear, ya había soltado el primer golpe.

Y como dicen, el que pega primero, pega dos veces. Malfoy trastabilló, sorprendido por el primer golpe, y cuando fue consiente, el segundo iba en camino. Su rostro le dio la bienvenida. Pegó un par de pasos hacia atrás y de puro milagro no se desmayó. Daniel se tambaleaba mientras mantenía sus puños levantados, parecía que no era consciente de lo que hacía. Una vez recuperado de la primera impresión Malfoy se limpió la sangre del labio y estudió a su enemigo.

Daniel estaba borracho, pero no lo suficiente como para no defenderse. Así que cuando Malfoy atacó, ya lo estaba esperando. Aunque los golpes de Malfoy no surtieron el efecto deseado, al menos consiguieron emparejar la situación, ambos tenían un labio partido y una ceja que sangraba. Por más que les gritaba que pararan, parecían no escucharme, y en varias ocasiones tuve que quitarme de su camino para no ser llevada de corbata.

La malla del lote baldío sirvió varias veces para parar el impacto de algún cuerpo lanzado. Todo parecía que duraba siglos, pero realmente fueron minutos, hasta que un señor mayor salió de su casa y gritó a los chicos, los cuales no le hicieron caso, así que, escoba en mano, se acercó a donde ambos adolescentes repartían puños y, todavía no sé si de forma valiente o muy estúpida, se entrometió a punta de escoba entre ambos.

— ¡Está bien! ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Se calman ahora mismo o llamaré a la policía! ¡SE CALMAN, HE DICHO! —gritó alzando su escoba y haciendo malabares con un teléfono inalámbrico— ¡Largo de aquí antes que realmente los mande a prisión por alborotadores!

Daniel pareció entender que si no se calmaba el viejito le daría de escobazos, por lo que tomando su mochila, que había estado todo el rato en el suelo, se alejó haciendo eses.

Malfoy respiraba fuertemente, observando cómo se alejaba su enemigo. Cuando se dio la vuelta tuve que taparme la boca para no soltar un grito, tenía realmente mal la cara. Le sangraba mucho la ceja y que decir del labio...

— Llévate a tu novio y ponle hielo en esa herida, y si vuelvo a verlos peleando en mi acera... ¡Entonces allí sí, llamaré a la policía! —gritó el anciano, y con pasos tambaleantes regresó a su casa.

Silencio.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó mientras iba a por nuestras mochilas, que yacían sin cuidado en la acera — ¿No te lastimó?

—No pudo hacerlo, lo mordí —confesé algo apenada.

—Hiciste bien, ya suficiente has tenido con un acosador para que ese idiota se sume — comentó. Luego, con el dorso de la mano, se limpió el labio, una mala decisión, ya que frunció el ceño y dejó escapar un juramento.

—Déjame curarte esa herida, parece fea —murmuré acercándome lo suficiente para apartarle el flequillo y observar su ceja. Realmente estaba mal—. Mi casa queda más cerca, allí tengo lo necesario.

Y sin esperar a que me contradijera o inventara alguna excusa, lo tomé de la mano y lo arrastré hasta ella.

Se dejó caer en el sillón mientras que yo fui por las cosas que necesitaba, unos minutos después volvía con un recipiente con agua, algunos trapos y el botiquín.

—Tengo que limpiarte primero para curarte— mencioné para llamar su atención, estaba recostado en el sillón de dos piezas con la cabeza inclinada sobre la cabecera.

—De acuerdo —murmuró incorporándose y haciéndome espacio para que me sentara.

Me subí al sillón y me senté sobre mis tobillos, así podría trabajar mejor sobre su rostro.

Empecé por lo más duro, limpiarle la sangre. El cuello de su camisa no tendría salvación y seguro Susan pondría el grito en el cielo por haberla arruinado. Pronto el agua se tiñó de rojo pero su rostro iba recuperando su color blanquecino habitual, aunque pude notar _que tenía las mejillas un poco rojas, _seguramente por el enojo.

Cuando hube terminado de limpiar las heridas, tomé el alcohol y un algodón. Si era como la mayoría de hombres, seguramente se quejaría, así que decidí ponerlo cómodo.

—Échate hacia atrás y recuesta la cabeza — le pedí. Me hizo caso y cerró los ojos, supuse que sospechaba lo que se avecinaba—. Esto puede dolerte un poco, así que intenta estar calmado —sugerí

—Diana, si sigues así pensaré que quieres hacerme una operación a corazón abierto — exclamó sin abrir los ojos —termina con esto de una vez —exigió.

Presioné el algodón con alcohol sobre su labio sin la menor contemplación. Gritó y se incorporó del sillón como si hubiera sido impulsado por un resorte.

— ¿Estás loca o qué demonios te pasa? —exigió saber mirándome completamente furioso.

—Dijiste que terminara con esto de una vez —expliqué—. Ahora, siéntate y no seas un niño, prometo ser más amable.

Murmurando cosas que preferí no entender volvió a sentarse, esta vez sin recostarse en el sillón. Volví a aplicar alcohol en el labio aunque tuve cuidado de hacerlo suavemente. Frunció un poco el ceño, pero no se quejó. Una vez terminado con el labio, me dirigí a la ceja. Separé nuevamente los mechones que amenazaban con fusionarse con la sangre y se los coloqué detrás de la oreja. _Movió un poco la cabeza como reflejo de mi mano_. Pero aun así permaneció con los ojos cerrados esperando por su dosis de dolor sobre el ojo izquierdo.

Despacio, apliqué el alcohol. Hizo una mueca de dolor, por lo que soplé un poco para aliviar su dolor, extrañado, entreabrió un poco el ojo golpeado.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó

—Si te molesta lo dejo —afirmé, dejando de soplar.

—No, no me molesta, se siente... bien —murmuró mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos, _su expresión tenía ese dejo de malestar que expresaba cuando se sentía incómodo._

Tomé una vendita e hice una mariposa con ella, despacio y con cuidado la coloqué en su ceja. Levantó una mano para verificar mi trabajo, fue allí cuando me di cuenta que el daño no se centraba en la cara únicamente. Sus nudillos también estaban lastimados.

—Tus manos —le dije tomando su mano izquierda entre las mías. Tenía rasguños en los nudillos—. Te lastimaste también las manos.

—Déjalas, no es nada —comentó _apartando su mano _y removiéndose incómodo.

— ¿Cómo que no es nada? Te lastimaste por defenderme, lo menos que puedo hacer es que salgas de aquí medianamente mejor a como entraste —exclamé parándome y, recogiendo los trastes utilizados, me dirigí a la cocina. Tomé un paño limpio y lo llené de cubitos de hielo, así como un nuevo recipiente con agua. Con mi cargamento regresé a la sala. Coloqué las cosas en la mesita y volví a sentarme sobre mis talones. Tomé el recipiente con agua y lavé sus manos. Estaban bastante sucias.

Las limpié con un paño y las sequé. Durante todo ese rato, Malfoy no dijo nada, _parecía tan concentrado como yo en la tarea de curar sus manos_. Por último, tomé el paño con hielo y lo coloque sobre su mano, mientras que con mi otra mano sostenía la suya.

—Se siente bien —dijo con voz ronca, moviendo un poco sus dedos para que el frío calara en partes iguales —.Gracias.

—No tienes porqué agradecer Malfoy, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo que hiciste por mí —murmuré bajando la mirada y reacomodando el hielo, apretó mi mano que lo sostenía y con la derecha levantó mi barbilla.

—Yo te hice exactamente lo mismo, Diana. Te ataqué sin la menor contemplación — murmuró mientras con su pulgar izquierdo trazaba círculos sobre mi mano—. Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero… me gustaría pedirte que... que me disculparas — tartamudeó.

—No hay nada que perdonar, no hay crimen sin sangre ¿recuerdas? —comenté recordando la vez que había sido él quien curó mi mano herida.

—Pero esa vez, sí hubo —susurró observando nuestras manos unidas. Su rostro reflejaba la pena. Con el movimiento, nuevamente su flequillo amenazaba con fundirse con su ceja, así que, soltando el paño con hielo, alcé mi mano y le aparté el mechón rebelde.

—No te preocupes por algo que ya pasó —murmuré acomodando su cabello detrás de su oreja. _Él acercó el rostro a mi mano_, como un gato que se acerca a su amo para recibir caricias.

Silencio.

A veces nuestros cuerpos actúan por si solos, de eso estaba segura, porque no podía explicarme porqué en ese momento mi mano izquierda acarició su rostro, mientras que la suya acariciaba el mío. Ni tampoco puedo explicar por qué mi derecha aceptaba gustosa las caricias que su otra mano le hacía. Atraídos por una fuerza gravitacional mayor a la de la tierra, acercó su rostro al mío lo suficiente para que tan solo tuviera que alzarme un poco sobre mis tobillos para poder alcanzarlo.

Fue un beso cargado de sentimientos confusos, un beso lento, con mucho cuidado, podía sentir su temor al rechazo, así que deslicé mi mano por su cabello, como para demostrarle que no lo rechazaría esta vez, y pareció entender, porque entreabrió un poco más los labios para profundizar más el beso. Como pidiendo permiso, colocó una mano en mi nuca y torció un poco el rostro. De cierta manera fue dulce... y metálico. El sabor a sangre invadió nuestras bocas. Su herida había vuelto a abrirse, lo que hizo que la burbuja se rompiera.

Se apartó y con una mano se tapó la boca, mientras me taladraba con la vista. No pude interpretar en absoluto su expresión. Tomando el paño con hielo, salió de la habitación sin decir ni una palabra. Me quedé como una tonta en el sofá, esperando su regreso, pero entonces el sonido de la puerta cerrándose fue la prueba definitiva de que no lo haría.

Silencio.

…..-ooo*O*ooo-…..

¡ALTO! ¡Guarden el tomate hasta después de la nota por favor!

Hola gente linda, espero que no me maten por este final, pero es necesario para que mis planes maquiavélicos puedan realizarse sin problemas jeje. Pero antes, Feliz día de la Mujer a todas mis lindas lectoras de esta gran familia Potterica.

Pues bueno, comentando un poco, sé que muchas me odian por como Diana trata a Malfoy, y he de confesar que la mayoría de veces donde Diana se autocorrige por decir Draco, son deslices de esta autora, estoy acostumbrada a llamarle así, así que cuando me tocaba escribir el apellido, empezaba con el nombre, no saben la cantidad de veces que borre el nombre de Draco por escribir Malfoy jeje.

Me gustaría llamarles la atención a los últimos párrafos, específicamente donde empieza la curación del rostro de Malfoy, hay algunas frases que están en cursivas, estas son detalles que me gustaría que tuvieran en cuenta. Para dejar claro lo que quiero decir, les daré una pista, el rostro de Draco no estaba rojo por el enojo, realmente él estaba ruborizado, pero como es pálido como vampiro no se le nota mucho.

Esto es importante para el siguiente capítulo, la razón por la que Draco salió corriendo después de ese beso es bastante lógica, bueno, supongo que digo eso porque ya sé que sigue. Así que espero sus comentarios diciéndome cual creen que es esa razón ;).

Ok, ahora pueden lanzar los tomates.

¡Protego!


	27. Un descanso

**Un descanso**

Había sido una noche dura. Las muchas vueltas en la cama indicaban mi estado de ánimo. Mi madre, mostrando una comprensión que parecía recién descubierta, no dijo nada cuando entré en la cocina con cara de muerta para el desayuno. Me sirvió jugo de naranja en un vaso y revolvió mi pelo. Luego lo pensó mejor y tomando un cepillo empezó a peinarme.

Me quedé estática en el puesto, ella solía peinarme cuando era pequeña, pero desde hace algunos años, exactamente cinco si nos poníamos a contar, había dejado de hacerlo. Tanto tiempo como mi padre llevaba lejos de nosotras. Nunca me había puesto a analizar los estragos que su partida había ocasionado. Debía estar madurando, porque por primera vez me puse a pensar en alguien que no fuera yo misma. Mi madre debió sufrir mucho con su partida, ella muchísimo más que yo, sintió la soledad y la decepción de su abandono. Yo había perdido un padre, pero ella perdió a su esposo, a su compañero.

Mientras pasaba rítmicamente el cepillo por mi pelo, dejó escapar un suspiro. Sin necesidad de leer sus pensamientos, supe que estaba recordando la última vez que me había peinado. Cuando mi cabello no estaba tan maltratado como ahora y cuando podía hacerme un hermoso lazo sin parecer una fuera de moda.

Minutos después, y en el mismo silencio, dejó el peine sobre la mesa y se retiró de la habitación. No quise romper el momento yendo tras ella, así que bebí mi jugo y dejé el vaso en el fregadero. Tenía una larga caminata que me permitiría pensar lo suficiente en todo lo egoísta que había sido en los últimos meses.

Cuando salí de la casa, iba distraída, y no fue hasta que llegué a la acera que me percaté de la diferencia en el panorama habitual de mi calle. Una moto estacionada y junto a ella su piloto.

Malfoy me sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida característica suya de cuando sabe que ha logrado su cometido. Orgulloso y arrogante. Si lo que quería era sorprenderme, pues lo había logrado. Después de su graciosa huida el día anterior, al último ser sobre la tierra que esperaba parado fuera de mi casa era él.

Lo observé el par de segundos que duró mi asombro, luego, fruncí el ceño, apreté la correa de mi bolsa, y con la nariz alzada, caminé por la acera alejándome de él.

No esperaba mi reacción, eso era claro, ya que en el momento justo en que pegué un paso, él borró la sonrisa e intentó darme alcance. Cosa que logró muy fácilmente si tomábamos en cuenta el largo de sus piernas.

Parecía reacio a decir algo coherente, por lo que antes de hablar se paró frente a mí y me detuvo por los hombros. Retrocedí ante su contacto y lo observé, como pidiéndole una explicación.

— Me han levantado el castigo — exclamó alegremente, y sin necesidad de invitarlo a seguir, continuó explicándome—. Así que ya no debes caminar hasta la escuela, porque podré pasar trayéndote nuevamente.

— El castigo te lo levantaron desde la semana pasada por si no lo recuerdas —declaré haciéndole añicos su tan mal elaborado plan. Sin esperar a ver como el asomo de sonrisa se desvanecía, reemprendí mi camino. Cuando llevaba dos pasos adelante volteé sobre mi hombro y agregué lo más ácida que pude— no hay necesidad que te desvíes de tu camino para venir a recogerme.

Era estúpido suponer que se daría por vencido tan fácil, pero también debía admitir que no podía presentarse frente a mi casa y esperar que me fuera con él como si nada hubiera pasado. Habíamos pasado semanas sin dirigirnos directamente la palabra, y después pasó... aquello ¿y ahora esperaba que todo fuera como antes? ¡Estaba loco!

Cuando tuve la pequeña esperanza que se hubiera dado por vencido, sentí como alguien tiraba de la correa de mi mochila. Rápidamente solté un manotazo, pensando erróneamente que se trataba de un ladrón, pero solo logré darle un golpe en el pecho a Malfoy, que con el rostro dolorido sujetaba mi mochila.

— No quieres que te toque, es claro, ¡pero tampoco tienes que venir y golpearme cada vez que me acerco a ti! —reclamó, sin soltar un ápice la correa. Parecía ser que sujetar correas era algo que le gustaba hacer.

Lo observé entrecerrando los ojos, dispuesta a decirle un par de cositas, pero me lo pensé mejor. Bufé, dejé caer la mochila y regresé sobre mis pasos hasta donde estaba parqueada la moto. Parecía que él pretendía comportarse como si el día anterior no me hubiera besado y lo cierto es que yo misma tampoco sabía cómo actuar respecto a eso. Tal vez ignorarlo no fuera tan mala idea, después de todo; así que seguí su ejemplo y opté por simular yo también que no había pasado nada y que no estaba confusa respecto al modo en que últimamente estaba cambiando nuestra "relación". Tomé el casco que sobresalía en el asiento trasero y me lo puse.

— ¿Qué esperas? ¡Llegaremos tarde! — exclamé en tono molesto señalando la moto.

Sonrió nuevamente mientras se colgaba mi mochila al hombro. Sabía que discutir con él era caso perdido y bien podíamos pasar la mañana entera gritándonos verdades a medias que jamás podrían explicar a cabalidad lo que sucedía entre los dos. Éramos demasiado cobardes para admitir nada o para negarlo todo. Así que por amor a la paz que ese día había brotado en el comedor de mi casa, dejé que en esta ocasión ganara. Lo único que lamentaba era que mi cabello recién cepillado se estropearía.

Febrero moría lentamente mientras los profesores apuraban las clases para que no se les escapara ningún punto en sus planificaciones. Los días habían pasado y yo seguía en mis trece. Realmente no sabía cómo tratarlo, así que simplemente lo trataba. He de reconocerme como la más grandiosa cobarde que pudo haber existido en toda la historia, ya habíamos pasado la etapa de los mensajes de texto y volvíamos a hablar como dos personas normales, solo que nuestras conversaciones discernían sobre temas frívolos y banales.

Eric se había enterado de mi enfrentamiento, o mejor dicho, de la pelea entre Malfoy y Daniel, al verle los moretones al primero. Se había molestado mucho, al punto de querer hablar con el entrenador y expulsarlo del equipo, después de todo, una conducta poco deportiva era la que había demostrado presentándose borracho, pero después que Susan argumentara que no tenían más pruebas que la palabra de Malfoy, no le quedó de otra que esperar y tomarse su revancha de la manera más personal que podía: En el equipo.

Desde ese día, Daniel recibía su ración diaria de pelotazos en la cabeza, y desde que Eric era mejor jugador que él, en todos los entrenamientos quedaba rezagado a la banca. A veces podía entender por qué Susan lo adoraba tanto, Eric era pacifico, pero también tenía su don de mando. Se hacía respetar ante las personas y sabía muy bien como provocar miedo en aquellos que no le simpatizaban. Esperaba nunca encontrarme en su camino cuando estuviera enojado, suficiente había tenido con esa mirada molesta que me dedicara aquel día cuando vio mi labio lastimado. Me había adoptado como su hermana y ahora se preocupaba de todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. A veces me preocupaba que Susan sintiera celos de nuestra fraternidad, pero un día me dijo que comprendía muy bien lo que sucedía. Eric tenía esa manía sobreprotectora que podía hacerlo tan cansino como ella misma cuando de organizar las vidas ajenas se trataba. Así que Susan agradecía que toda esa sobreprotección se desviara un poco hacia mí, así ella podía respirar tranquila.

Al que parecía no simpatizarle mucho la complicidad entre Eric y yo, era Malfoy. Desde ese día en que Eric me guiñó el ojo, me molestaba y hacía la de primo protector, advirtiéndome que Susan sufriría mucho si seguía ese camino, lo que siempre conseguía que le regalara respuestas que escandalizarían a mi madre. Me preguntaba si su reticencia para hacer las paces con Eric desde que este le reclamara su brusquedad para conmigo, se debía a que podría estar celoso de él. Luego me dije a mi misma que eso era casi tan cierto como que el fin del mundo se acercaba. Eric había herido el ego de Malfoy al darle clases de caballerosidad y Malfoy no sabía cómo perdonar y seguir adelante, aún tenía su actitud de niño mimado e hijo de papi con el que nadie se podía meter.

Y así fueron pasando los días en la absoluta normalidad, hasta que de repente Susan me informó que tenía planificadas actividades para todo el día sábado, por lo que ni pensara en hacer planes para cualquier otra cosa. De ella se podía esperar cualquier cosa, eso me quedaba claro, pero cuando le pregunté el motivo de mi secuestro, respondió que yo era la única que olvidaba fechas tan importantes como mi propio cumpleaños. Fue entonces que caí en cuenta que marzo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y que mi cumple sería en menos de una semana. Diecisiete años. Si fuera bruja ya sería mayor de edad. Me reí de mi propia ocurrencia y acepté gustosa mi secuestro anunciado. Hace mucho tiempo que no pasaba tiempo con Susan sin la presencia del insidioso anglosajón o el sobreprotector nórdico.

Pero para mi sorpresa, los planes incluían una salida a jugar bolos, tenía que reconocer que Susan era muy astuta. Se había percatado del distanciamiento de sus dos chicos, como ella les llamaba, y había fraguado un plan para que se reconciliaran, sí o sí. Cuando me contó el plan, tuvo que esperar un par de minutos para que mi repentino ataque de risa cesara. Imaginarme a Dr... Malfoy con zapatos prestados intentando derribar los pinos con una bola pesada que normalmente decidía irse a todos lados, excepto hacia donde uno quería que fuera, era algo tan humorístico que me hacía terminar con lágrimas en los ojos.

Así que como esperaba, el sábado estuvo en mi casa y me raptó desde tempranas horas. Que decir que ese día puede ser catalogado como uno de los mejores que he pasado en mi vida. Fuimos de compras, bueno, ella compró y yo me probé muchas prendas que jamás estarían dentro de mi presupuesto, pero como dicen que por probar no se paga, aproveché la ocasión. Si algo había aprendido de mi búsqueda de vestidos con Malfoy era que debía disfrutar el momento. Fuimos al salón de belleza donde Susan insistió en hacerme un corte de pelo.

Estaba reacia a dejarme hacer un gran cambio, por lo que le pedí al estilista solo un recorte de puntas. Por la forma en la que frunció la nariz supe que no le había gustado nada mi petición, pero como al fin y al cabo "el cliente siempre tiene la razón" me senté toda confiada, pensando que se conformaría y me haría lo que le había pedido. Grave error. Por algún motivo que desconozco todos los estilistas terminan haciendo lo que les viene en gana con el cabello de sus clientes —imagino que debe ser una materia obligatoria en sus planes de estudio— por lo que salí de ese lugar más acicalada de lo que había estado en la historia.

Cuando llegó la hora de reunirnos con los chicos yo estaba más que extasiada. Hacía mucho no salía de noche y más a jugar boliche. Pero a la vez quería también que esos dos cabezas duras se contentaran, así que, sacrificando mi orgullo de ganadora, le dije a Susan que formáramos equipos de hombres contra mujeres. Sabía que nos harían trizas pero si servía de algo perder, pues perdería con gusto.

Malfoy parecía fuera de lugar enfundado en una camisa manga larga de rayas y unos tejanos, observaba el salón como si pensara que en cualquier momento una de esas bolas se estrellaría en su cabeza. Susan pagó la mesa y después nos preguntó el número de calzado. Malfoy no entendía para que quería saber cuánto calzaba, pero cuando vio como el encargado me daba un par de zapatos algo desgastados mientras les echaba una especie de spray desinfectante, parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

— Estás loca si piensas que me voy a poner esas cosas —exclamó en un siseo señalando, con un dedo y con la una cara de asco que nunca le había visto, al par de zapatos de colores que Susan le ofrecía.

— Bueno, si quieres jugar, debes usarlos — declaró Susan empujando el par de zapatos contra el pecho de Malfoy— No se te van a caer los pies.

Observé, conteniendo la risa, como se quedaba estático sosteniendo el asqueroso par de zapatos contra su pecho. Pareció analizarlo un par de minutos, decidiendo si era mejor irse y conservar su dignidad, o quedarse y perderla, pero asegurándose de ganar una nueva experiencia.

Con cara de resignación, se quitó sus caros y lustrosos zapatos de diseñador y se colocó el zapato alquilado. Observó un par de segundos, como esperando que el pie empezara a deshacerse debido a los gérmenes, después se colocó el otro. Al alzar la mirada se topó con mi cara, roja y lagrimosa de tanto contener la risa, y me dedicó una mirada de absoluta apatía.

— Te destrozaré en la pista —anunció con todo el garbo que unos zapatos alquilados podían darle.

Pero después de todo, parecía que mi espíritu ganador no saldría tan golpeado. Malfoy era pésimo con la bola y el hecho que Eric no pareciera muy proclive a explicarle como jugar, nos había dado a Susan y a mí una ventaja significativa.

Dudaba mucho que su carácter ganador permitiera que les humillaran dos chicas frágiles y delicadas. Ambos, Eric y Malfoy, eran competitivos hasta la médula. Después de perder estrepitosamente la primera ronda, gracias a las bolas en el carril de Malfoy, Eric parecía debatirse consigo mismo. Era perder, o hacer las paces con Malfoy. Susan parecía radiante cuando, antes de iniciar la segunda ronda, Eric tomó una bola de las que había cerca y se la tendió a Malfoy.

— Juega con esta, la que estas usando es muy pesada y no puedes dirigirla. —Malfoy la tomó con cara de extrañeza, pero tuvo que agradecer el cambio cuando en su turno, por primera vez en la noche, su bola no se fue al carril y derribó cinco pinos.

Parecía como si la navidad hubiera llegado, gritó, se rió y exclamó lo buen jugador que era. Si cinco pinos lograban tal algarabía, ¡no quería ver lo que una chuza era capaz de logar! Poco a poco los chicos parecían olvidarse de sus diferencias y empezaban a planificar jugadas, Eric asesoraba a Malfoy sobre como tirar y que ángulo sería el mejor, y este aceptaba sin chistar las sugerencias.

— Eres una bruja en todo el sentido de la palabra — comenté sentándome al lado de Susan mientras bebíamos unas sodas —.Míralos allí, como si nunca hubieran discutido, eres un genio.

— Gracias —contestó la aludida mostrando una sonrisa encantadora— sabía que esos dos no podían soportar perder. Así que eso nos deja nuevamente como el par de chicas que no pueden ganarles. Salud por eso —brindó mi amiga haciendo chocar nuestras bebidas.

Mientras tanto, en el otro lado de la pista, dos chicos discutían trivialidades, alegres de poder compartir un rato como los amigos que fueron y que esperaban volver a ser.

— ¿Entendiste cómo hacer el movimiento de muñeca? — preguntaba Eric haciendo rodar la bola para indicarle como tenía que hacerlo.

— Claro, no soy idiota, sé cómo hacer ese tiro —contestó molesto Draco.

— Bueno, pregunto porque en un inicio no sabías ni como meter los dedos en la bola — exclamó Eric soltando una carcajada y palmeando la espalda del mencionado — En serio Draco, no sé en qué parte de Inglaterra vivías para que no hubieras jugado nunca boliche.

— Ya te dije que mis padres me tenían en un internado y cuando estaba con ellos eran un tanto... rigurosos con todo lo que a... las personas ordinarias les gusta —contestó Draco, intentando no descubrir su naturaleza.

— ¿Gentes ordinarias? !Hombre gracias por lo que me toca! —Refutó Eric soltando un bufido— No sé por qué me extrañó tu actitud salvaje con Diana, si llamas gente ordinaria a todo el mundo que realiza actividades normales, no imagino como tratarás a las personas de "menos categoría que tú" ¿Es que acaso eres el hijo perdido de Lady Di? — regañó Eric.

Curiosamente, Draco solo lo escuchaba en silencio, Eric podía ser cansino como Susan, pero decía verdades como puños. Y fue por eso que, después que Draco le hubiera hecho varias escenitas a Susan, Eric se había ganado su confianza al enfrentarlo y pararle de una vez por todas su actitud sobreprotectora. Draco debía reconocer que pocas personas habían causado tanto impacto como lo había hecho ese joven que enfatizaba con ademanes todas sus frases para hacerse entender y que ahora estaba dándole la regañina del siglo por un simple desliz en su frase. Cuando vivía en Inglaterra todos cumplían sus órdenes sin decir ni discutir nada, pero aquí parecía ser todo diferente.

— Sí, antes me creía de la realeza, pero de tanto estar entre plebeyos, me he acostumbrado a no tratarlos tan mal —comentó Draco arrastrando las palabras como solo su acento inglés era capaz de hacer.

En vez de ofenderse ante tal prejuicio, Eric se rió fuertemente, llamando la atención de las dos chicas que platicaban en la mesa. Las saludó con la mano para darles a entender que todo estaba bien.

— Pues es bueno que te bajes de tu trono. Mucha pompa puede hacerle mal a tu oxigenada cabezota — comentó Eric dándole un golpe en el hombro, Draco solo lo observó con una ceja alzada, Eric era casi tan rubio como él mismo ¿y hablaba de oxigenados? —Es bueno ver que has cambiado — murmuró poniéndose serio dejando su mano sobre el hombro de Draco.

— Las cosas y situaciones te hacen cambiar, lo quieras o no —. Contestó Draco recostándose contra el barandal y cruzando los brazos sonando con más años de los que realmente tenía — Si me hubieras conocido hace un año, seguramente me hubieras roto la nariz y !habrías tenido razón! No soy una buena persona, mi pasado es... en fin, mi pasado no es bueno — concluyó el chico soltando un suspiro y observando sus zapatos alquilados.

Eric escuchaba atentamente: Muy pocas veces Draco parecía comunicativo y hablar de su pasado, cualquiera que fuera, era algo que esquivaba continuamente.

— El pasado es pasado. Pero me alegra que lo que sea que hayas hecho, terminara por traerte hasta acá —. Anunció Eric mostrándose más contento de lo que normalmente se veía, y luego lanzando una mirada de reojo, agregó— Con ese par de locas que nos están observando atentamente en este momento — y rápidamente volteó la cabeza hacia la mesa, donde las chicas que la ocupaban desviaron la mirada con tal velocidad como si en vez de mirar a dos chicos hubieran visto un asesinato.

— Si, es una de las pocas cosas buenas que pueden contarse en mi vida, pero si se lo dices, lo negaré — declaró el chico inglés, observando también a la castaña y la rubia que parecían ver a cualquier lado excepto a ellos.

— Diana puede ser cabeza dura y malhumorada hasta lo inimaginable, pero es buena persona. Realmente no me gustaría que nadie le hiciera daño —murmuró Eric observando a la chica en cuestión que platicaba seriamente con su novia. ¿Que estarían conversando para que tuvieran esas caras tan largas? — sea como sea, Daniel pagará cada ofensa que le haya hecho, y espero por su propio bien que ni se le ocurra volver a meterse en su camino, porque se las verá conmigo... bueno — se corrigió, borrando el rostro serio que había puesto ante su declaración— se las verá con ambos. Puede ser fastidioso que estés siempre donde ella está, pero tal parece que en esta ocasión, sirvió de algo que seas un acosador a distancia.

— Como bien te dije la última vez que me sermoneaste: lo que ocurra entre Diana y yo, se queda entre Diana y yo —declaró Draco defensivamente, cosa que solo logró hacer que Eric mostrara una gran sonrisa.

—¿Eso significa que ya ha pasado algo entre Diana y tú? —preguntó elevando las cejas hasta que se perdieron debajo de su cabello.

La reacción fue única, Eric parecía tan interesado que su expresión solo podía compararse con la emoción de abrir un regalo. Mientras que Draco, se había quedado mudo. Después de un par de segundos, se separó del barandal y fulminó con la mirada a Eric, pero parecía ser que se había quedado sin argumento, porque abrió varias veces la boca, pero cerrándola definitivamente, pareció convencerse que el mejor camino era no decir ni media palabra. Elevándose en toda su altura dedicó una última mirada indescifrable a Eric para después llamar a las chicas para continuar jugando.

Observé durante unos instantes como Eric le explicaba como tomar la bola a Malfoy y luego enfoqué toda mi atención en la rubia que estaba sentada frente a mí.

— Gracias por este día Susan, me la he pasado increíble, pero sobre todo, gracias por lograr que Eric y Malfoy vuelvan a ser amigos — declaré con total honestidad, devolviendo la mirada al par de rubios que platicaban en la pista.

—¿Hasta cuándo seguirás llamándole Malfoy? —Preguntó de repente— Ya habías empezado a llamarlo por su nombre ¿qué sucedió para que volviera a ser "Malfoy" y no "Draco"? — Presionó Susan atravesándome con su mirada azul.

Me quedé callada un momento, evaluando si era el momento justo para contestar esa pregunta. Seguramente ella golpearía a su primo de saber que me había besado a la fuerza.

—Nada especial —mentí descaradamente —hace unas semanas los dos tuvimos un mal día, una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos enzarzados en una discusión un poco más fuerte de lo habitual. Y ahora nos está costando un poco volver a lo de siempre.

No era la verdad, pero tampoco era totalmente falso, y realmente no quería entrar en detalles. Además, hacerlo no beneficiaría a nadie.

— ¿Seguro? —preguntó elevando una ceja y dedicándome una de esas miradas con sello Malfoy.

Me conocía muy bien para saber cuándo mentía. Pero hoy no era el día para contarle a Susan los pormenores. De todas formas su expresión delataba que sabía que le estaba ocultando algo y que por más que insistiera no lo confesaría.

—Seguro —contesté—. Ya nos conoces, es más por orgullo que por otra cosa— lo cual era muy cierto, porque si me paraba a pensarlo detenidamente tenía que admitir que aunque había estado muy enfadada con él, ahora ya se me había pasado.

Susan decidió no presionarme, cosa que agradecí. Se quedó en silencio y se limitó a dar un sorbo a su bebida. Yo la imité, pensando que ella no necesitaba saber todas las cosas que habían pasado entre Malfoy y yo. Sin embargo recordaba una charla en particular en la que él me había contado algo que incumbía a Susan directamente, y aunque estaba segura de que no le agradaría saber que yo conocía toda su historia, no me sentía bien ocultándoselo. Después de todo, era mi amiga, y para poder entendernos, debía ser sincera. Así que, contrario a lo que había pensado en un principio, me arriesgué y saqué el tema.

— Malf... Draco, bueno, él me ha contado muchas cosas de su pasado, sabes que para mí no siempre es fácil entender toda la situación, ya que no conozco mucho del "mundo mágico", por lo que a veces le toca explicarme el porqué de las cosas.

— ¿Te ha contado mucho? Pregunto porque me comentaste que reconociste a Potter y compañía aquel día que vinieron. Y él sería una de las últimas personas de las cuales hablaría Draco—. Evalué a mi amiga, sabía que Susan estaba tanteando el terreno, había estado esperando la ocasión para interrogarme acerca de todo lo que sabía, pero nunca se había dado la oportunidad. O tal vez yo le huía a ese momento. Confesarle que conocía el modo en que había muerto su padre y hermana no era algo que se pueda decir a bocajarro.

Tomando un gran suspiro confesé.

— Aquella vez que fuimos a la montaña, Draco me contó la historia de cómo es que terminó en tu casa —. Esperé su reacción, su expresión no denotó nada, sorbió un poco más de su bebida y luego preguntó.

—¿Toda la historia? — su voz estaba carente de emoción, lo que me causo más miedo. Seguramente acababa de estropear el día increíble que habíamos tenido. Tenía que aprender a tener la boca cerrada.

— Sí, todo. Sobre como crecieron juntos, los problemas entre ambas familias, los medallones — murmuré sin atreverme a levantar la vista del trozo de pizza que descansaba sobre la servilleta — también sobre la razón por la que terminaste aquí. Lamento mucho …

— No importa, eso es pasado —interrumpió mi amiga un tanto fría—. Draco debe saber que él no es culpable de nada, mamá y yo se lo hemos dicho hasta el cansancio pero creo que supone que de cierto modo, muy en el fondo, le creemos culpable. Pero no es así.

—Él intenta no causarles problemas pero creo que falla estrepitosamente — comenté intentando que la situación no se saliera de control.

— No me has contado que pasó realmente el día que Potter vino. ¿Cómo es que terminaron en ese bosque teniendo un duelo? —preguntó Susan, pero una carcajada nos hizo voltear a ver.

Eric palmeaba la espalda de Draco, este parecía aburrido o más bien, resignado. Eric volteó hacia nosotros y nos saludó para luego regresar su atención en el inglés que le estaba hablando.

— No sé realmente porque Potter vino, ni porqué se peleó con él. Te lo dije cuando me pediste explicación. Fue todo muy extraño, a él le daba igual que Draco no quisiera pelear, lo único que le interesaba era luchar, sí o sí.

—Un duelo mágico... —murmuró Susan pensativa—. Me pregunto qué movió a Potter a cruzar un océano solo para luchar con Draco.

—No lo sé, pero desde luego puedo decirte que estaba dispuesto a todo por conseguirlo. Fue rastrero que usara la información sobre su madre para hacerle chantaje —añadí sintiendo crecer mi coraje al recordarlo.

—Eso no es típico de él. Lo que solo demuestra que estaba desesperado... aunque sigo sin comprender por qué razón podría ser tan importante para él mantener un duelo mágico con Draco.

—A mí no me preguntes —dije encogiéndome de hombros, totalmente impotente—. Al ser muggle no entiendo nada de estas cosas.

A juzgar por lo que dijo a continuación entendía perfectamente cómo me sentía.

— Esta vez no tiene nada que ver con ser muggle. Los duelos mágicos son muy complejos y difíciles de entender incluso para nosotros. No es tan sencillo como que haya un ganador y un perdedor. —Susan se reclinó sobre la mesa poniendo esa cara que utilizaba cuando el cerebro le corría a mil por hora, pensando en todos las posibilidades en la ecuación— A menudo tienen consecuencias imprevisibles, que van mucho más allá de lo que parece a simple vista. Recuerda, por ejemplo, la varita de Draco. Desde entonces no funciona bien, de hecho funciona tan mal que es como si no la tuviera.

De allí podía explicar su explosión temperamental al sentirse frustrado por no poder usar su propia varita, debía ser difícil para él, acostumbrado a vivir en un mundo donde todo se mueve con magia, tener que hacerlo todo manualmente. Varitas mágicas, parecía ser un tema tan complejo, y yo que pensaba en ellas como simples ramitas.

— ¿Tu madre averiguó algo con ese director? Me habías dicho que le había escrito pidiéndole una explicación.

— No, o al menos, mi madre no ha dicho nada. Ha estado un tanto apartada de Draco estos días. Creo que siente que si lo presiona demasiado, Draco se quebrará. — Confesó Susan dándole vuelta a un pedazo de pizza a medio terminar. — ¿Sabes? Draco no dice nada, pero está sufriendo mucho por no saber nada de su madre. No poder ir e investigar por sí mismo lo está matando. Los Malfoy no son personas que se quedan quietas. Tenían influencias, Draco creció viendo como su padre actuaba, tío Lucius siempre sabía cómo resolver las situaciones más complicadas, por lo que no hacer nada, para Draco, es algo nuevo y frustrante.

— Realmente la está pasando mal ¿no es así? — pregunté observando al implicado recostarse en la baranda. Parecía que estaba teniendo una de esas conversaciones importantes. Tal vez ese era el día de la conversaciones trascendentales, lo que me recordó que había algo que desde hace tiempo deseaba comentarle a Susan— Oye Susan, ¿has pensado contarle a Eric tu secreto? ¿Decirle que puedes hacer magia? — pregunté.

La reacción de Susan me sorprendió. Abrió los ojos para luego tomar aire y sacarlo en forma de largo suspiro.

—Realmente lo he pensado, pero tengo miedo que pueda salir huyendo, que no comprenda la situación y simplemente se vaya ¿Cómo saber si me aceptará así? — preguntó mi amiga con voz afligida. Era extraño ver como alguien tan segura de sí misma podía caerse en pedazos tan fácilmente.

Observamos a los chicos atentamente, hasta que Eric volteó a ver tan repentinamente que tuve que desviar la mirada para no sentirme descubierta. Tantas cosas pasaban por mi mente que era casi imposible ordenarlas. Pero de algo sí podía estar segura, y se lo hice ver a Susan.

— Eric es una buena persona. Te dará la oportunidad de explicarte y de analizar la situación — comenté en un intento de tranquilizarla— pero sería mejor que lo escuchara de ti primero y no lo descubriera por sí mismo. No quiero ser ave de mal agüero, pero Eric puede descubrir en cualquier momento que eres una bruja, y podría sentirse traicionado.

— Si, lo sé, sé que tengo que confiar en él, pero es tan difícil … exponerte de esta manera — murmuró Susan observando al chico en cuestión—. Contigo... bueno, es distinto, de cierta manera agradezco que hayas descubierto el secreto, pero no quiero arriesgarme a perderlo, realmente no quiero perderlo —confesó mi amiga en un tono tan bajo que llegué a pensar que lo decía más para sí misma que para mí.

Observé a los chicos, Eric parecía feliz por algo, mientras que Draco parecía...¿indignado? No. No era indignación, pero no podía creer que la vergüenza estuviera entre el repertorio de emociones de Draco. Un momento después parecía querer reclamarle algo a Eric pero optó por no decir nada.

— ¡Eh! ¡Chicas! Ya han descansado lo suficiente, es hora que continuemos con el juego —anunció alejándose de Eric y llamándonos con un ademán.

— Habla con Eric cuando estés lista, será un gran paso para tu relación — aconsejé a mi amiga, para luego pararme y dirigirme a la pista.

—¿Listas para otra derrota? —preguntó Draco tendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a bajar las escaleras. Volteé hacia atrás, Eric se había acercado a Susan, que se había quedado sentada en la mesa con la mirada perdida. Parecía preocupado por el estado de ánimo de su novia. No creía que Susan fuera a contarle nada hoy, pero esperaba que lo hiciera pronto.

— ¿Le sucede algo a Susan? —preguntó Draco cerca de mi oído, devolví la mirada a la voz y pude ver su ceño fruncido por la preocupación. Draco había aprendido a preocuparse por los demás, sobre todo por su familia.

— Susan está bien, solo estaba un poco preocupada. Pero no te apures, dale cinco minutos con Eric y volverá a ser la misma de siempre — comenté posando mi mano en su hombro. Era la primera vez que lo tocaba por voluntad propia. Y pareció notarlo porque pude sentir como se tensó ante mi toque. Retiré mi mano, esperando que no tomara en cuenta la velocidad con la que lo había hecho, y tal como había pronosticado, Susan nos interrumpió al llegar acompañada de Eric.

Continuamos jugando un rato más hasta que nos anunciaron que pronto cerrarían. Estaba realmente cansada, había pasado todo el día en la calle de un lado para otro. Feliz de haber compartido tiempo con mis amigos en un entorno diferente a la escuela. Cuando salimos al parqueo busqué con la mirada el jeep de Eric, pero no lo encontré.

— Draco ¿Podrías llevar a Diana a su casa mientras yo llevo a Eric a la suya? — preguntó Susan. Entonces caí en cuenta. Eric había llegado por su cuenta, sin carro.

— Claro. No llegues tarde — comentó Draco, dirigiéndose a su motocicleta estacionada a un par de plazas de donde se encontraba el auto. Susan respondió sacándole la lengua. Eric se despidió de mí y alcanzó a su novia.

Realmente era sobreprotector y no me extrañaba que Susan se sintiera agobiada a veces. Desde que la conocía se había mostrado siempre fuerte e independiente. Su historia familiar era una muestra de lo mucho que podía llegar a soportar. Está bien que se preocupen por ti, pero a ella en los últimos meses le había tocado aprender a lidiar con el continuo exceso de atención de un novio y un primo posesivo. De estar en su lugar no sé si yo habría podido soportarlo.

Un bostezo hizo que me percatara de lo realmente cansada que estaba. Agradecía que al día siguiente fuera domingo, podía levantarme tarde. Draco se detuvo ante su vehículo y soltó el casco extra. Lo observó un momento y giró para dármelo, pero se detuvo al observar mi semblante.

— ¿Estás agotada, cierto?

— No tienes ni idea— confesé recostándome en la moto— Susan me llevó de un lado a otro, no sé de dónde saca tanta energía esa mujer. Creo que nos probamos todo el repertorio de unas diez boutiques.

Otro bostezo hizo que tuviera que detenerme en mi explicación. Restregué mis ojos con las manos intentando no desarreglarme más de lo que ya estaba, cuando sentí como colocaba el casco en mi cabeza. Estaba realmente cerca, pero no me veía a mí, concentraba toda su atención en colocarme el casco y abrocharlo correctamente. Luego, observando mi blusa sin mangas, tomó su chaqueta y me la tendió. La tomé torpemente, poco acostumbrada ante tales demostraciones de caballerosidad. Cuando terminé de acomodarla tuve que reconocer que había sido un gesto muy galante, la noche estaba fría y yo no cargaba abrigo. Saqué el cabello que había quedado dentro de la chaqueta y evité pensar en el extraño aspecto que debía tener en aquel momento, con un casco ridículo en la cabeza y una chaqueta que me quedaba grande. Las manos habían quedado perdidas en algún lugar dentro de esas mangas extra largas.

— Me gusta el corte, te queda bien — comentó mientras me daba vuelta para tenerlo de frente, uno de los mechones se deslizó entre sus dedos al girarme por lo que su mano quedó peligrosamente cerca de mi rostro.

Si recibir cumplidos ya se me hacía raro normalmente, cuando procedían de él no sabía ni cómo reaccionar, así que abochornada ante su actitud, bajé la mirada y me arrebujé en la chaqueta.

— Gracias... Draco — comenté, pero tuve que elevar la mirada al escuchar una pequeña risa.

— Me has llamado Draco …. ¿Eso significa que estoy perdonado? — preguntó. No sabía cómo se las arreglaba para poder colocar esa expresión tan propia de los Malfoy. Una mezcla de orgullo y vanidad, pero ahora también expresaba felicidad.

— Llévame a casa — fue mi única respuesta.

— Como usted ordene.

Condujo despacio todo el camino por primera vez desde que recordaba. Me hablaba sobre su hombro, comentándome situaciones que habían pasado en la noche. Lo notaba feliz, realmente este había sido un buen día para ambos, recordé como Susan había mencionado lo mal que lo estaba pasando y me recriminé haber colaborado a que la pasara peor peleándome con él a cada momento. Necesitaba prestar más atención a lo que sucedía a mí alrededor y no solamente a lo que pasaba frente a mis narices. Como Susan me había explicado que sucede en los duelos mágicos, también en la vida normal a veces las consecuencias de nuestros actos van más allá de lo que parece a primera vista. Draco había perdido su magia, no tenía noticias de su madre, y yo no había sido un gran apoyo en sus peores momentos.

Mientras me contaba cómo había quedado de acuerdo con Eric para hacer una salida al cine, me recosté sobre su espalda y apreté con un poco más de fuerza mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Abrigada como iba con su chaqueta me sentía bien en esa posición. Escuché la vibración de su risa a través de su espalda, y después de un momento continuó comentándome cosas tan irrelevantes, pero que dichas por él parecían tener toda la importancia del mundo.

No noté cuando llegamos a casa. De un momento para otro, había caído en un estado de duerme vuela, por lo que no recordaba la mitad del camino, me había sentido tan cómoda abrazada a su espalda que el temor de caerme de la moto si me quedaba dormida, había desaparecido. Sentí como alguien tocaba mi brazo, mientras palabras inconexas llegaban a mi cerebro.

— ¡Hey, Diana! ¡Despierta! Hemos llegado — murmuró moviendo un poco mi brazo para causar una reacción.

En un estado de semi inconciencia, bajé de la moto. Me balanceé sobre mis talones intentando recuperar el equilibrio. Había estado tan cómoda que me había quedado dormida. Me despedí de él levantando una mano, que no llegó a ver ya que estaba oculta dentro de la manga, pero al dar un paso, zigzagueé. Oí como se reía, y sentí como me tomaba del brazo para ayudarme a llegar a la puerta. Confiaba que pudiera subir las gradas y llegar hasta mi habitación por mí misma. Tan grogui como andaba sentí el camino desde la acera hasta la puerta algo lejano. Le escuchaba hablarme y me escuchaba responderle, pero realmente no recuerdo que fue lo que dije. Caminé como zombi con el único objetivo centrado en mi almohada. Rebusqué las llaves durante un momento, encontrándolas sumergidas en lo más profundo de mi bolso. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, intenté centrar mi atención en agradecerle su presencia.

— Bueno, Draco —comencé, sonrió ante la mención de su nombre y me pregunté cuanto tiempo duraría esa reacción— gracias por esta noche, realmente me la pasé genial.

— Tenemos que repetirla. Después de todo, vale la pena sacrificar la higiene con esos zapatos prestados por pasar un buen rato como el que pasamos —contestó con una radiante sonrisa. No lo había visto tan feliz en mucho tiempo. Me descubrí a mí misma respondiendo a su contagiosa risa.

— Si, vale la pena verte enfundado en zapatos de baja calidad —colaboré a su broma logrando salir del sopor en el que estaba metida. Me observaba con tal intensidad que agradecí a la noche el que ocultara el tono de mi rostro— Este... creo que será mejor que vaya a dormir o terminaré haciéndolo en este escalón —comenté revolviendo las llaves en mi intento de abrir la puerta. Lo único que logré fue que se me cayeran de las manos.

Las recogió y abrió la puerta, luego las depositó en mi mano.

— Gracias —comenté cerrando la mano alrededor de las llaves y tomando el pomo de la puerta hice ademán de entrar. Pero, no sé si debido a mi estado de semi inconsciencia, a lo harta que estaba de la situación tan enrevesada en la que nos habíamos metido, o simplemente porque me apetecía, el caso es que cuando iba a girar el pomo, en vez de hacerlo, lo tome de base y me elevé lo más que pude para depositar un beso en su mejilla.

Fue claro que no esperaba que hiciera eso, mientras me alejaba, lo vi parpadear, imagino que intentando comprender la situación. Hice un ademán de sonrisa, aunque más pareció que estaba apretando los labios para no decir -o hacer- más estupideces. Para no caer en un momento más incómodo, murmuró.

— Que descanses.

Y dicho eso, caminó rumbo a la acera con un andar tranquilo y despreocupado. Abrí la puerta pero me quedé anclada en el marco ¿Qué diablos había hecho? Bueno, al menos él no se había apartado gritando que era una asquerosa muggle, eso tenía que significar algo. El rugido de la Dukati me hizo reaccionar. Entré en la casa pensando que después de todo, sí había sido un excelente día.

/ / / / / /****\ \ \ \ \ \

¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaron? Ok, me dejo de hacer la graciosa que solo conseguiré tomatazos virtuales XD.

Cuando iba escribiendo este capítulo, se me ocurrían muchas cosas que decirles, pero realmente las he olvidado, eso me indica que debo aprender a hacer anotaciones por allí para luego no perderlas. En fin. Este capítulo tuvo muchos reveses, en primer lugar iba a estar narrado desde el pdv de Draco, pero luego, gracias a mi adorado bicho, caí en cuenta que sería un grave error mostrar los pensamientos de Draco en este momento. Pero no pude caer en la tentación y metí un par de párrafos desde el glorioso tercer narrador, espero que se haya entendido bien el cambio de narrador y no se hayan perdido.

Confusiones y más confusiones, Draco está confundido, Diana está confundida, hasta Susan está confundida. ¿Será que Susan hará caso a su amiga y confesará su secreto a Eric? ¿Qué sucederá en el próximo capítulo? Solo puedo decirles que será un capitulo muy peludo XD

Ya saben que me encanta saber que opinan, así que ¿a qué esperan?

Gracias por leer.

Bye


	28. Un caso peludo

Un caso peludo.

Estaba harta...

Más que harta, estaba cansada…

...Cansada de la actitud infantil de Draco.

Para que me entiendan, se suponía —o al menos en mi cabeza suponía — que habíamos arreglado nuestras diferencias, que después de ese paseo en motocicleta y de la noche divertida que habíamos pasado, todo se había solucionado. ¿Están de acuerdo conmigo?

Pues tal parecía que la psicología Malfoyana no funciona como la del resto de la humanidad. Aun en una cabeza tan dura como la mía, fue fácil comprender mi conclusión. Pero no. Draco tenía que venir y poner patas arriba mi mundo.

Siguen sin entenderme, ¿cierto? Bueno, para ponerles en contexto les relataré la semana que he tenido.

Iniciaré con el día domingo: Me levanté tarde y lo primero que hice fue revisar el móvil, no tenía nada pendiente… y así continuó. Ni una sola llamada, mensaje de texto, señal de humo. Nada. Pasé el día con mi madre y el celular metido en la bolsa trasera del pantalón esperando una llamada que no llegó.

Cuando llegó el lunes pasó a recogerme y no hizo mención de nada. Bueno, en una ocasión nos funcionó hacernos los tontos y fingir que no había pasado nada. Pero su actitud era extraña. Estaba conmigo, pero solo físicamente, porque podía notar que su mente flotaba muy lejos de allí. Sus intentos por mantener una conversación eran tan patéticos que no podrían ser clasificados como tal y a la menor oportunidad se quedaba callado provocando un silencio en el que solo yo parecía sentirme incómoda. Al principio no le di mucha importancia pero su actitud se prolongó durante todo el día y no necesité hacer un gran alarde suspicacia para notarlo distante, como forzado a compartir su tiempo conmigo.

El martes fue más amable y me dirigió la palabra a la hora del almuerzo de manera amigable, aunque si íbamos a los hechos, tenía que reconocer que la razón había sido el novio de mi mejor amiga. Los había visto conversar en los pasillos muy acaloradamente horas antes, y cuando nos sentamos en la cafetería Eric parecía querer matarlo, su mirada realmente daba miedo y no debí ser la única en notarlo porque en lugar sentarse con él, como el día anterior, Draco buscó mi compañía. Se sentó a mi lado y se puso a platicar de temas tan banales como los próximos estrenos en el cine, cosa que por algún motivo pareció enfurecer aun más a Eric. Al final del día, Eric no era el único molesto con Draco ¿Se había pasado día y medio ignorándome para ahora fingir que todo estaba bien entre nosotros? Si había una palabra que identificara mi forma de sentir, esa definitivamente seria "utilizada".

El miércoles llegó trayendo de vuelta su mutismo, pero me pidió ayuda en una tarea, a lo que accedí gustosa para explicarle, aunque realmente era sorprendente que no entendiera que solo había que hacer un resumen de las últimas dos guerras mundiales. Pero si eso servia para que pudiéramos tener un rato de paz, como solíamos tener, no me importaba pasarme la tarde completa haciendo anotaciones sobre tratados, asesinatos y conflictos en las décadas del 20 al 50 en la sala de mi casa.

Pero había resultado todo lo contrario, nuestra amena charla se redujo a comentarios esporádicos menores a tres frases. Aburrido de estar sentado en el suelo escribiendo sobre la mesita de centro, se desperezó y se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, al menos no había perdido el gusto por asaltar mi alacena cada vez que se le antojaba. Pero eso parecía lo único que no había cambiado.

También me desperecé y observé su redacción, me llamó la atención lo corta que era, pude notar que no había escrito más de media página, mientras que yo llevaba alrededor de tres folios. Sin explicarme que había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo, aparté la vista cuando lo escuché regresar con un plato lleno de frituras. Tal parecía que seguía metido en sus pensamientos, dejándome a mi como única compañía un cascaron vacío de lo que un día fue una persona.

Pero el colmo fue el día jueves. Mi madre me levantó como era su tradición: con las mañanitas. Hizo de desayuno panqueques con fruta y estuvo más cariñosa que de costumbre. La dejé ser, ya que era mi cumpleaños. No todos los días su niña cumplía diecisiete primaveras, ¿cierto? Así que armándome de paciencia, escuché atenta, mientras devoraba el desayuno, la historia de mi nacimiento que relataba cada primero de marzo. Cuando era más pequeña, lo relataba de una manera diferente, sin detalles, rozando el punto de lo fantástico, pero ahora, según ella, yo estaba preparada para escuchar los pormenores de la historia, por lo que, abochornada, escuché la historia de cómo había roto fuente y como había sido trasladada al hospital entre gritos de dolor, y al final, mi madre terminó su relato como siempre lo hacía.

— Pero todo valió la pena, todo ese sacrificio trajo como premio esta hermosa chiquilla que tengo enfrente —aunque de chiquilla ya me quedaba poco, mi madre seguía llamándome su niña, algo que creo no dejará de hacer hasta el día que se muera.

Cuando terminé de desayunar, me llevó a la escuela, era su tradición y por más que insistí en que Susan o Draco me llevarían, y que no había necesidad de atrasarse y desviarse de su camino, no dejó que la convenciera. Así que resignada, había avisado a los mencionados que no pasaran a traerme. Me dejó en la puerta de la escuela, indicándome que cuando regresara a casa me tendría una sorpresa.

Entré a la escuela pensando en que los regalos de mi madre no eran los más indicados, ya que si me regalaba ropa, era muy infantil, mis gustos musicales no eran sus gustos, y en zapatos mejor ni hablábamos. Así que esperaba que hubiera escuchado mi recomendación y hubiera comprado un certificado de regalo, así yo podía escoger lo que quisiera.

Cuando pensaba que el día podía transcurrir sin que nadie se enterara que cumplía años, me encontré con las tres personas que podían ser tan bulliciosas como para que se enterara medio continente. Tomándome de sorpresa, Eric me estrechó en un abrazo de oso que me levantó del suelo unos centímetros, y si eso no fue suficiente, me zarandeó en tal muestra de efusividad que terminé mareada.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Diana! —gritó en mi oído mientras me apretaba contra sí mismo, por si el saludo inicial no me había quedado claro. Eric podía ser más empalagoso que Susan y eso ya era decir bastante.

— Déjala respirar Eric —demandó Susan, y cuando el aludido me dejó en el suelo, fue su turno de encerrarme en un abrazo de oso, con la diferencia que ella no me levantó del suelo.

— ¿Y hablabas de mí? —reclamó Eric cuando me quejé que no podía respirar.

— ¡Déjame! ¿No puedo felicitar correctamente a mi amiga? —exclamó Susan viéndolo de lado mientras me arreglaba el cabello que se había alborotado entre tanto abrazo.

Era el turno de Draco, por lo que Susan se apartó para dejarle el camino libre. Cierto es que no esperaba un abrazo tan efusivo como el de su prima y su novio, pero su saludo me dejó más fría que el mar ártico.

— Feliz cumpleaños Diana —murmuró dándome un abrazo que no podía siquiera ser catalogado como tal, ya que apenas y me había tocado cuando ya me había soltado.

Si hubiera estado más atenta, podría haberme percatado de la mirada decepcionada de Susan y del rostro contrariado de Eric, pero solo tenía ojos para ver como Draco se alejaba evitando mi mirada. Decepción podría ser un buen concepto para este momento.

— Eh, gracias Draco. —contesté un poco extrañada ante su apatía. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

El timbre sonó, sorprendiéndonos a todos, por lo que apresuradamente nos dirigimos a nuestros salones. ¿De qué trataron las clases? no me lo pregunten. Mi mente viajaba entre todas las posibles variantes sobre el comportamiento del inglés estirado con cara de perdido que se sentaba detrás de mí.

¿Habíamos vuelto al inicio? Tal vez pensaba que yo era una simple muggle y que no merecía una felicitación. Sacudí la cabeza para evitar pensar en eso, ya que si me consideraba una simple muggle, no me hubiera besado, pero entonces caí en cuenta que la situación había sido muy confusa, estábamos peleando y a veces la adrenalina te empuja a realizar cosas que en condiciones normales jamás harías. Si, hasta a mí me sonaban a excusas.

Si me ponía en plan masoquista y observaba la amistad entre Eric y Draco, parecía ser que con él no tenía ningún problema, es más, Draco permitía que Eric opinara respecto a su vida, ya que en muchas ocasiones le había visto discutirle su conducta, lo regañaba continuamente por su arrogancia u orgullo y él seguía allí sin decir ni media palabra, sin contestarle a Eric como me hubiera contestado a mí de hacerle alguna crítica a su mal genio. Con Eric no tenía ningún problema. Y Eric era muggle.

Tomé una bandeja preguntándome que había mal conmigo, no lo entendía. Posiblemente era la tensión de la situación, tal vez estaba preocupado por su madre desaparecida. Tal vez estaba pasando por uno de esos episodios donde culpaba a todos excepto a él mismo. Pero entonces ¿por qué únicamente remataba conmigo su mal genio? Simple, Susan lo convertiría en sapo ante la mención de culpabilidad, Eric no entendería nada, así que la única que no podía hacerle más daño que una simple bofetada era yo, por ende, se desahogaba conmigo.

Seguía sonándome a excusa, y de las más rastreras, pero era preferible ese conato de explicación, que aceptar el hecho que posiblemente se había aburrido de mí, y que no sabía cómo alejarse sin dañarme.

Cuando tocó la clase de deporte, mis posibles razonamientos se fueron al garete, si se había portado patán hasta el momento, no era nada comparado con lo que sucedió. El profesor se había aburrido de intentar enseñarnos algún deporte, por lo que nos limitábamos a darle algunas vueltas a la cancha, después de todo, lo importante es que hiciéramos ejercicio, no importaba cuan aburrido fuera.

Corría a mi lado, pero no estaba conmigo. Después de tres vueltas y ni media palabra, me aburrí, argumentando que necesitaba agua, dejé que Draco se adelantara. Me acerqué donde tenía la botella con el preciado líquido, pero no bebí, observé como corría, mi mente me traicionaba, seguía enciclada en querer encontrarle una explicación a lo que sucedía, una maraña confusa de ideas pasaba por esas conexiones mentales llamadas neuronas y hacía que me doliera la cabeza.

La clase estaba a punto de acabar, por lo que pedirle permiso al profesor para retirarme antes no era del todo descabellado así que lo hice, puse mi mejor cara de enferma y hablé con el entrenador quien amablemente me preguntó por mi estado, me pregunté que cara habré puesto para causar preocupación en alguien que apenas me conoce.

Me fui a los vestidores, harta de toda esa situación, se suponía que en mi cumpleaños la pasara bien, que disfrutara el momento con mis amigos, que fuera consentida y que no tuviera problemas. Pero parecía que eso no se aplicaba a mí, era uno de los peores cumpleaños que había pasado. Y solo quería que terminara ya, de una vez por todas, así podía volverse un día común y corriente donde podía pasarme cosas malas sin armar tanto escándalo.

Cuando me ponía los zapatos, Lucy se acercó y me sorprendió al tenderme una pequeña caja con un moño.

— Sé que no hemos sido las mejores amigas como éramos antes —comenzó tendiéndome el presente— pero me gustaría que aceptaras esto, sé que hoy es tu cumpleaños y no quería romper nuestra tradición.

Tomé el paquete, conmovida por el detalle de alguien que no esperaba siquiera se recordara de mi existencia, después de todo, yo había dejado ese grupo de amigos por defender al bribón oxigenado de Draco, yo había sido la que había decidido alejarme de ellos, la que había sido cómplice de dos magos desquiciados que habían eliminado una noche de recuerdos.

La caja contenía un llavero, Lucy no había olvidado que me gustaba coleccionarlos, los ojos se me anegaron de lágrimas y sin saber que decir, me paré y la abracé. Susan era una excelente amiga, pero a veces se necesita a alguien que no sea tan perfecta, que entienda los problemas frívolos que no le sucederían a una bruja. En ese momento sentí empatía con Lucy.

Salimos de los vestidores y mi tormento me esperaba. Mi cara cambió radicalmente, había tenido un momento de paz y ahora este se evaporaba. Lucy hizo amago de retirarse, pero antes que pudiera alejarse, le tome del brazo y la detuve.

—No, quédate —pedí con un dejo de súplica en la voz, y agradeciendo una vez más a los cielos por el noble corazón de la chica, esta se quedó,

Extrañado por mi actitud, Draco se acercó, observando a Lucy con tanto desprecio que hasta a mi me ofendió.

— ¿Estás bien? El profesor dijo que te encontrabas mal —preguntó algo mosqueado por la insistente presencia de la chica. Debo admitir que por orgullosa y sentida, no tomé en cuenta el hecho que estaba preocupado por mi estado, todo lo contrario, siguiendo su ejemplo, me comporté de la peor manera.

— Si, no es nada que deba preocuparte — noté como reaccionó ante mi respuesta, pero era bueno ocultado sus emociones. Lucy parecía nerviosa, debatiéndose entre dejarnos solos y que arregláramos nuestros asuntos sin público, o su lealtad de no abandonarme en un momento crítico.

— Bueno, si no es nada, te llevo a tu casa entonces — demandó empezando a caminar sin esperar siquiera contestación mía. Su actitud ofendida no hizo más que enojarme.

Los desplantes de toda la semana regresaron a mi mente, lo último que quería era sentirme manipulada y sobre todo, que él creyera que podía mandarme. ¿Quién creía que era para venir, comportarse como un patán y aun así esperar que yo le obedeciera como fiel lacayo?

— No —contesté haciendo que detuviera su marcha— no me iré contigo —declaré.

Mi respuesta lo sorprendió y, olvidándose de su máscara de indiferencia, regresó sobre sus pasos y me encaró. Ambos estábamos molestos, por mi parte buscaba la manera de drenar este sentimiento de frustración que tenia, y por su parte, ni idea, pero parecía que quería fulminarme ante la mirada que me dedicó.

— ¿Por qué no? —Exigió saber— hace un momento no te sentías bien, no quiero que andes por allí sola y que te vuelvas a sentir mal, ¿Qué pasaría…?

— Lo que me pase o deje de pasarme no es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy — exclamé, tal vez un poco más alto de lo que hubiera querido. Que ahora quisiera comportarse como un caballero no borraba que hace unas horas se comportara como un gran idiota. Podía estarme comportando exagerada, pero vamos, ya me había aburrido de ser la chica tolerante y educada con todo mundo. Sobre todo con él, ya había vencido mi cuota de paciencia con las trastadas de la semana.

Mi respuesta borró todo amago de seriedad, su rostro se transformó de una mueca arrogante, a un rostro lastimado, triste, hasta cierto punto herido. Facciones que conocía a la perfección y que había aprendido a no tomar en cuenta.

— Ni lo intentes, esa cara de cachorro abandonado no podrá convencerme, no hoy, así que ¿por qué no te vas por donde viniste y dejas que al menos termine mi día en paz? —pregunté sintiéndome un ogro, pero me podía mas el mal carácter que la sensatez. Una mueca indescifrable cruzó su rostro, y entonces caí en cuenta que tal vez, y solo tal vez, no había sido un teatro su anterior expresión de dolencia.

— No quiero que te vayas sola — exclamó como último recurso.

— Eh, yo puedo acompañarla, vivo en la misma dirección — murmuró Lucy, bendita sea, un poco cohibida.

Aplaudí el temple de Lucy, ya que cualquiera hubiera dado tres pasos atrás ante la mirada asesina que le había regalado Draco. La frase "en el momento justo" tomó un nuevo significado para mí. Sintiéndose derrotado y sin argumentos, Draco no tuvo más que dar media vuelta y retirarse a paso rápido. Di un gran suspiro e intenté que la situación no me sobrepasara.

Nunca habíamos tenido un problema como este, muchas veces nos habíamos gritado, nos habíamos dicho verdades, habíamos discutido, pero nunca de esta manera. Siempre que discutíamos se debía a algo en concreto, yo te grito, tú me gritas, y al final resolvemos todo, pero esta vez era como ir a ciegas, como querer pelearnos porque la otra persona no comprende lo que necesitamos expresar. Empezamos a caminar con Lucy hacia la salida de la escuela. Parecía debatirse entre hablar o permanecer en silencio. Al final optó por la primera opción.

— ¿No crees… que te portaste un poco grosera con Malfoy? — preguntó mientras esperábamos el autobús. Al fin y al cabo, siempre me iba caminando porque a Draco no le gustaba tomar el autobús, pero hoy no había excusa para no tomarlo.

— Puede que lo haya sido Lucy, pero él se ha portado peor conmigo, y no puede esperar que esté allí para soportar su bipolaridad —contesté elevando un poco el mentón de manera arrogante. Infantil, grosera y poco educada, eran términos que resonaban en mi cerebro, pero los aparté en honor a mi orgullo.

— Parecía realmente preocupado —agregó como no queriendo decir cosas que no le correspondían, preguntándome si Malfoy la había contratado como abogada defensora, enarqué una ceja para remarcar mi escepticismo ante la preocupación del platinado— no soy quien para decir nada, pero deberían hablar, su discusión más que una simple pelea, la vi como un combate de orgullos.

El simple comentario de Lucy me caló profundo, si, eran orgullos en batalla, orgullos heridos. ¿No era mi orgullo el más perjudicado al no entender la actitud de Draco? Orgullo al sentirme desplazada por un mejor amigo para Draco. Orgullo al no contar con su confianza, ya que no me contaba nada de cómo se sentía.

—Draco no… no se preocupa por nadie más que por el mismo —argumenté, intentando salvar mi orgullo, pero dándome bofetadas internas por ser tan ridícula e inmadura— y tú ¿Cómo has estado Lucy? —pregunté y gracias a los cielos que Lucy sí tenía sentido común y entendió mi indirecta de cambiar de tema.

Montamos el autobús y fuimos hablando de todo un poco, aunque el viaje no era demasiado largo, pudimos ponernos al día de algunos hechos, como por ejemplo, me enteré que Carmen no me toleraba porque estaba enamorada de David desde hacía años, Lucy se rió cuando expresé mi confusión ante tal información, y no fue hasta que me explicó, muy despacio, que entendí el odio de Carmen hacia mi persona. Yo le gustaba a David, por lo que me veía como competencia. Tal vez Susan tenía razón cuando decía que podía ser muy lista para algunos aspectos, pero cuando de mí se trataba era más ciega que un topo.

Fue un rato agradable, disfrutar un momento que era mío, que no involucraba intentar entender situaciones ajenas, ni solucionar problemas que no me pertenecían. Lucy vivía más lejos que yo, por lo que me despedí de ella con el compromiso de no volver a abandonar nuestra amistad, por más que no le gustara a ciertas personas.

Mi cumpleaños terminó con el regalo de mi madre, que pese a todo, me sorprendió al romper los cánones esperados. Su regalo consistía en una cámara digital, así como un pastel de cumpleaños enorme, cuando le pregunté porque había comprado un pastel tan grande, solo contestó que pensó que seriamos más personas, por lo que al otro día tuve que llevar las porciones correspondientes a todos esos invitados fallidos.

Comimos a la hora del receso, sentados bajo la sombra del que ya se estaba convirtiendo en nuestro árbol, todos profesaron agradecimientos por la tarta y parecía una escena tan normal que solo un buen observador pudo haberse percatado que realmente había demasiada tensión en esa inocente reunión.

Si los ojos hablaran, se hubiera escrito un discurso en la media hora compartida. Susan parecía discutir con Eric mediante miradas, Draco ignoraba olímpicamente todos los intentos de incluirlo en esa plática visual, y yo hacía de la vista gorda mientras degustaba mi porción de pastel. Tal vez, después de todo, Lucy tuviera razón y me había pasado de grosera con Draco.

Pero también estaba el hecho que él no hacía nada por mejorar la situación. Tenía esa actitud contrita. No pedía perdón, pero tampoco reclamaba nada, por lo que saber que pasaba por su oxigenada cabeza era misión imposible.

Cuando se acercaba la hora de salida, Susan me estaba esperando. Comprendí que tal vez la respuesta al estado de Draco era "ofendida", así que no hice mayor comentario ante mi cambio de chofer.

El timbre sonó insistentemente, por lo que, maldiciendo a cualquier vendedor que pretendiese interrumpir mi tiempo de ocio, abrí la puerta. La última persona que esperaba encontrar parado en el umbral de mi casa era él. Y mucho menos susurrándole a una caja que no se moviera. Al verme se paró elegantemente.

— Ayer cuando saliste huyendo y gritándome que te dejara en paz, impediste que te diera tu regalo de cumpleaños, así que espero que lo aceptes hoy —comentó educadamente Draco Malfoy mientras sostenía firmemente una caja de cartón con tapa.

Cuando él alzo las cejas, comprendí que estaba como una boba sosteniendo la puerta sin hacer nada.

— Vamos, ¡ábrelo! sé que te encantará. Susan lo adora —insistió.

Algo hizo clic en mi cerebro, por lo que, con dedos curiosos, empecé a levantar la tapa de la caja. Cuando algo se movió dentro.

— ¿Está vivo? —pregunté retirando los dedos por miedo a alguna broma pesada.

Aburrido de sostener la caja, Draco se agachó y la colocó en el suelo, haciéndome un ademán con la mano me indicó que hiciera lo mismo. Aun desconfiada me agaché junto a la caja rodeando mis rodillas con las manos. Despacio, continuó con la labor de quitar la tapa de la caja y cuando terminó la ilusión inundó mi rostro.

Era hermoso, pequeño y adorable, venia adornado con un hermoso lazo de oropel color verde, que parecía ser mas grande que él mismo. No me atrevía a tocarlo por temor a que la ilusión se rompiera.

— Pensé que un pastor inglés seria buena idea, pero luego recordé que te gustan los rubios, así que me traje a este bichito que parece amigable —comentó tomando el cachorrito entre sus manos al ver que yo seguía enroscada en mis rodillas— ¡Vamos, tómalo!

— ¿Es mío? —pregunté idiotamente provocando una pequeña risa en Draco, en otros tiempos eso me hubiera valido un comentario sarcástico del tipo "no, solo lo traje para que lo vieras" pero parecía que esta vez no era así.

— Solo si lo aceptas —murmuró acercándome otra vez el cachorro. Esta vez no dudé en agarrarlo, su cabello era esponjoso, como lo son los de los cachorros. No sabía muy bien como tomarlo, así que lo acerqué a mi pecho y lo coloqué de manera que quedara cómodo sobre mis brazos.

Era un lindo cachorro de golden retriever, de un amarillo claro, sospechosamente parecido al de su proveedor. Draco acercó la mano y acarició las orejas del perrito, algo que pareció gustarle mucho ya que cuando este retiró la mano, empezó a quejarse y a removerse.

— Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo —comentó Draco parándose y caminando hacia un lado de la puerta, extrañada de su comportamiento, me levanté con el cachorro en brazos, cuando regresó traía una bolsa de súper — pensé que si lo aceptabas, necesitarías algunas cosas —argumentó mientras sacaba de la bolsa una correa, un hueso masticable y algunos juguetes extras. —Susan regresará dentro de un rato con comida y una cama para el bicho, y lo que haga falta lo compraremos después…

Parecía haberse tomado la molestia de cuidar hasta el último detalle y viéndolo allí, emocionado, mientras hacía su discurso sobre los cuidados y recomendaciones que le habían dado en la veterinaria, me dije a mi misma que no importaba lo patán que había sido durante la semana. El haber planificado mi regalo, buscado algo que realmente me gustara y cuidado cada detalle del mismo, borraba todas las groserías que había hecho.

— … por supuesto, tendremos que sacarlo a pasear a menudo… ¡y vacunarlo! Yo te puedo ayudar a bañarlo, solo que deberás explicarme como hacerlo. ¡Nunca he bañado un perro! —Parecía más emocionado que yo con la idea de criar un perro, por lo que lo dejé explayarse como pocas veces hacía— Bueno, nunca tuve uno, mi madre los odiaba, ya sabes, dejan pelo donde sea. Aunque le gustaban las lechuzas, claro, esas no las podías bañar a menos que quisieras terminar lleno de picotazos …¿Qué? —preguntó al ver como empezaba a reírme de sus explicaciones.

Era cómico verlo así, emocionado y evocando recuerdos del pasado, no podía imaginármelo queriendo bañar una lechuza, aunque conociéndolo, seguramente lo había intentado, convertí mi risa en una sonrisa agradecida esperando entendiera la totalidad de mis sentimientos.

— Gracias Draco, ha sido el mejor regalo que me han dado —comenté acariciando las orejas del cachorro.

— Me alegra que te guste —respondió muy ufano correspondiendo a mi sonrisa.

Después de todo, parecía que las cosas podrían mejorar.

—oooOOOooo—

La estancia estaba silenciosa, el crepitar de las llamas era el único sonido que se escuchaba, pero el fuego en la chimenea no era suficiente para calentar el lugar. O tal vez era la presencia del hombre parado junto a la chimenea que no permitía que el calor templara la estancia.

Ninguno de los allí reunidos se atrevía a pronunciar palabra. Algunos ni siquiera se atrevían a levantar la vista, temerosos de la furia de su señor.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, o tal vez fueron simples minutos, el hombre se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el extremo opuesto de la habitación.

— Informe de bajas — preguntó Lord Voldemort en lo que parecía más un siseo que una voz humana. La estancia tembló ante la exigencia de su amo.

— Cua... cuatro de los nuestros muertos y cinco heridos, mi Lord —exclamó un hombre de baja estatura, conocido entre los suyos como Colagusano. Temblaba de pies a cabeza mientras retorcía sus manos en un tic que probablemente había aprendido en sus años de rata.

—¿Cuántos de ellos? —preguntó nuevamente Voldemort, no veía a nadie mientras se paseaba por la elegante habitación, pero no hacía falta, su sola presencia infundía suficiente miedo para mantener el silencio.

— Cinco mi Lord. No sabemos cuántos heridos aun. A pesar de haber sido atacados por sorpresa, fueron más sus bajas —murmuró el hombrecillo en un intento de halago.

— Únicamente porque son demasiado cobardes para matar —siseó Lord Voldemort, deteniéndose por fin de su paseo— este ataque solo nos demuestra que tenemos infiltrados entre nosotros. Alguien informó a Dumbledore de su ubicación, de nuestra ubicación—corrigió acariciando su varita— Pero rescatarla les costó caro.

— Mi Señor, permítame ir por la traidora que un día fue mi hermana —solicitó Bellatrix haciendo una reverencia. Era una ofensa contra su familia que una traidora hubiera escapado.

— No, Bella, eso sería enviarte a una emboscada, a estas alturas deben tenerla muy bien resguardada —comentó Lord Voldemort reiniciando su marcha, Bellatrix volvió a hacer una reverencia cuando pasó frente a ella, pero este ni siquiera la vio— los Malfoy han demostrado ser muy escurridizos, y nadie, absolutamente nadie se escapa de Lord Voldemort —decretó destilando tanto odio que cualquiera que hubiera conocido a esa familia no podía más que sentir lástima por su destino— Lucius está protegido en Azkaban. Sería muy difícil llegar hasta él con las nuevas medidas que han tomado. Y el chico ha estado muy bien oculto por Dumbledore.

—Pero ahora que Dumbledore murió, podría capturar al chico, mi Lord —murmuró Colagusano con un tinte zalamero.

Bellatrix acribilló a la rata con una mirada, ante ella, nadie era digno de sugerir nada a su señor, menos una rata traidora. Pero Voldemort opinaba diferente.

— Ahora que he asesinado a ese viejo, que Dumbledore está muerto, será más sencillo capturarlo. Había pensado no malgastar recursos en él, pero la huida de Narcisa Malfoy cambia las cosas, esa familia necesita un escarmiento, una lección que les enseñe que nadie juega con Lord Voldemort y el pequeño traidor será el candidato perfecto.

— Permítame ir por el chico mi Lord. Permítame limpiar el honor de mi venerable familia. —insistió Bellatrix haciendo tal reverencia, que cualquiera pensaría que su venerable familia estaría indignada ante tal muestra de servilismo.

— ¡Ya he dicho que no Bellatrix! —exclamó Voldemort agitando su varita haciendo que la bruja volara por los aires hasta estrellarse contra la pared— No puedo permitirme el lujo de mandar lejos a mi mejor lugarteniente, no para una escoria como Malfoy. No. — Murmuró Lord Voldemort acercándose al lugar donde la mujer había caído hecha un harapo, inclinándose hasta estar a la altura de la bruja agregó— Él no merece que alguien como tú le preste atención, él merece un carroñero que lo cace, alguien de su calaña que haga el trabajo sucio. Alguien del cual pueda prescindir...y puedes apostar Bellatrix, que la persona que tengo en mente para esta misión, disfrutará mucho haciéndola. Se relamerá cuando la sepa... —parándose y dando media vuelta, apuntó con su varita al hombre bajito, que se estremeció al pensar que seria atacado por su señor— Llama a Greyback Colagusano. Tengo un trabajo que asignarle.

—oooOOOooo—

¡Hola gente!

Espero que nadie quiera asesinarme después de mi larga ausencia, bueno, creo que no necesita explicación la actitud de Draco. Está en un impase, quiere alejarse de Diana, pero no puede hacerlo físicamente, así que lo intenta hacer emocionalmente, logrando un resultado que a nadie satisface.

Espero que no hayan catalogado a Diana como inmadura, simplemente es que estaba harta, ella ya superó su etapa egoísta, solamente que a veces Draco la hastía y regresa a sus días oscuros.

¿Les ha gustado el regalo? Yo adoré escribir esa parte. Y sobre lo último… espero sus comentarios ;)


	29. Yandros

**Yandros**

— Yandros, vuelve aquí inmediatamente ¡devuélveme mi zapato! —gritó Susan intentando alcanzar al demonio de cuatro patas que corría por la sala.

Susan parecía enojada, pero sabía muy bien que ella disfrutaba con esos juegos, y Yandros también, por eso hacía esas travesuras, ya que a mí nunca me agarraba el calzado, o tal vez era porque sentía predilección por los zapatos de diseñador, no lo sé.

Cuando lo recibí, mi madre puso el grito en el cielo. Ella no es muy anuente a tener mascotas, por lo que aceptarlo me costó un par de promesas de cuidarlo y algunos argumentos sobre la importancia de tener compañía canina. Era gracioso verla con el ceño fruncido mirando al cachorro jugar con una pelota, aunque sabía que más temprano que tarde terminaría encariñándose con él. Los primeros días fueron de discusiones.

El cachorro era travieso. Era inteligente pero, al igual que quien me lo había regalado, solo hacía caso cuando le convenía. La primera noche le preparé un cómodo lugar para dormir justo debajo de las escaleras. Había un hueco lo suficientemente grande para que una persona adulta cupiera de pie, por lo que me pareció perfecto para que el perro durmiera, no quería dejarlo en el patio y mucho menos encadenarlo para que no escapara. Era tan pequeño que ponerle una cadena me daba sentimiento. Así que después de discutir con mi madre de qué sabana podíamos prescindir, acomodé las cosas y coloqué al perro.

Pero más me tardé yo colocando todo para que estuviera cómodo que él siguiéndome hacia el segundo nivel. Probé de todo, colocando una barrera, regañándolo... y al final, colocando el sillón para que no se saliera, pero la consecuencia fue un concierto de aullidos lastimeros que enternecían hasta el corazón más duro. No sé cómo ocurrió pero el perro amaneció acostado al pie de mi cama. Le había dicho a mi madre que solo sería por esa noche, mientras encontraba como dejarlo abajo, pero habían pasado ya varias semanas y el cachorro seguía durmiendo en mi habitación.

— Yandros, ya para, devuélvele su zapato. —exclamé interceptando al peludo y sacándole el zapato del hocico. Se removió un poco pero ya sabía cómo tomarlo para que no escapara— Toma. Perdona si esta vez lo dejó con babas, ¿dónde puedo encontrar algo con qué limpiarlo?

— No te preocupes, en la cocina hay paños limpios, yo lo hago —contestó Susan tomando el zapato por el extremo contrario al babeado— mientras, ve poniendo el programa, ya va a empezar.

Me acomodé en el sillón, coloqué a Yandros a la par mía y empecé a buscar el canal indicado para poder ver el programa que nos encantaba a Susan y a mí, bueno, más a ella, pero daba consejos sencillos que hasta una obtusa de la moda como yo podía entender.

Mientras Susan regresaba con su zapato limpio acaricié la cabeza de Yandros, él, más que encantado, se había acomodado en el cojín del sofá, era un alivio que Susan no fuera delicada con sus cosas y tuviese consideración con las mascotas. A modo de broma me había dicho que de haber durado un día más enojada con Draco, me habría quedado sin mascota, porque a ella le encantaba el cachorro. Siempre que podía me pedía que lo trajera a su casa, como había ocurrido el día de hoy.

Susan me había contado todos los detalles del plan de Draco, de cómo había pasado la semana pensando algo que darme. Desde el día del boliche se había empeñado en conseguir un regalo especial pero, según Susan, había sido una semana rara, un día decía que fueran a buscar un regalo y al otro decía que lo olvidaran, que era una pésima idea. Al final habían ido a un criadero de perros cercano, Susan había comentado que Draco insistía en una frase, y cuando la dijo, comprendí a que se refería. _"Ahora tendrá perro que le ladre". _Recordé esa vez en aquel parque, cuando le había confesado que no me gustaba estar en casa porque siempre estaba sola. Draco había pensado en todo.

Excepto en que yo le diera al traste a sus planes al enojarme con él y dejarlo botado en la escuela. Nunca sabría cuál había sido el plan original para entregarme al cachorro, Susan no conocía los detalles pero por el nivel de frustración que Draco tuvo ese día suponía que había deshecho un muy bien elaborado plan.

El nombre había sido tema de discusión. Después de pasar tres días llamándolo "perro", decidimos que necesitábamos buscarle un nombre o terminaría acostumbrándose a esa palabra. Fue debido a sus innumerables travesuras y que normalmente dejaba hecho un caos todo lugar por donde pasaba que decidimos llamarlo Yandros, en honor a uno de los personajes de un libro que Draco había leído.

Y ahora el pequeño demonio del caos estaba mordisqueando juguetonamente mis dedos, mientras pasaban los anuncios comerciales. Susan regresó con su zapato limpio y dos vasos de refresco. Esta era una tarde para ver la televisión solas, ya que los chicos estaban en el patio desmontando la Dukati. Estaba haciendo un ruido extraño y Eric había sugerido que la revisaran. Obviamente Eric era quien sabía de mecánica, Draco solo estaba presente por amor a su vehículo.

Era un alivio de cierta manera tener una tarde para nosotras, de lo contrario sería imposible ver "El gurú de la moda" sin tener que soportar las caras de fastidio de Draco y Eric. Yandros por fin se había calmado y ahora estaba desparratado a mi lado, había crecido considerablemente en estas pocas semanas, ya no era una bola de pelo pero aún no había alcanzado su tamaño total. Mientras veíamos como sacaban la lista de las diez prendas que no debían faltar en el armario de una mujer, Yandros levantó la cabeza. Rápidamente descendió del sillón y se fue corriendo escaleras arriba ladrando como no lo había escuchado antes.

Alarmadas por el comportamiento poco común del perro, nos paramos y lo seguimos. Los ladridos nos indicaron que se había metido en una de las habitaciones. Mientras recorríamos el pasillo escuché otro ruido, parecía graznidos o algo así. El ladrido de Yandros provenía de la habitación de Draco. Susan abrió la puerta con cuidado, no me percaté en qué momento había sacado su varita pero su posición me indicaba que estaba alerta, lista para responder a cualquier ataque.

Entramos despacio a la habitación. Yandros estaba parado en dos patas ladrándole a un ave. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que se trataba de una lechuza, el pájaro abría y cerraba el pico mientras aleteaba para alejarse del perro. Intenté calmar a Yandros y la lechuza se posó sobre el mueble de la ropa. Cuando estuve segura que Yandros estaba bien sujeto en mis brazos, observé la lechuza. Nos miraba de una forma extraña y de no ser porque las lechuzas no tienen expresiones faciales podría jurar que nos veía de manera cortante, rozando un poco el fastidio y el enojo. La lechuza era blanca y bastante grande, aunque no podría asegurarlo, jamás en mi vida había visto una lechuza, por lo que esta podría ser del tamaño normal y que yo estuviera exagerando. La lechuza se paseaba de un lado a otro del mueble, aleteando de vez en cuando. Noté que traía algo en la pata, por lo que se lo indiqué a Susan. Pero cuando esta intentó acercarse para quitarle lo que había concluido era una carta, la lechuza picoteó en el aire a manera de advertencia.

— Supongo que la carta es para Draco y solo a él se la dará —murmuró Susan observando con interés al pájaro —iré por él, quédate y vigila que no se vaya.

Y sin decir más, Susan salió de la habitación dejándome en compañía del ave. No muy segura de qué hacer, me pareció que lo más inteligente era cerrar la ventana, digo, Susan me había dicho que vigilara que no se fuera, pero ¿Qué podría hacer yo contra un pajarraco enojado y con pinta de asesino? El ave me observó cuando despacio me acerqué a la ventana y de un tirón la cerré. Yandros se removía inquieto en mis brazos y ladraba de vez en cuando.

Escuché los pasos rápidos de alguien venir por el pasillo y segundos después la puerta se abrió. Draco había subido corriendo las gradas por lo que venía un poco sin aliento. Cuando entró su rostro se transformó de la duda a la sorpresa.

Caminé alejándome de la ventana y mi movimiento hizo que fuera consciente de mi presencia. Pero su vista no duró ni dos segundos en mí y volvió a la lechuza albina. Esta, al notar su presencia, abrió las alas y descendió. Draco colocó el brazo en posición y la lechuza se posó y estiró la pata para que le fuera retirado el mensaje. No me había dado cuenta, pero estaba boquiabierta. Yandros parecía haberse inclinado por la opción de que la lechuza era aliada, porque había dejado de ladrar, aunque todavía se removía inquieto. Cuando Draco retiró el pergamino, el ave voló nuevamente a lo alto del mueble y empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro.

— Es la lechuza de Potter —fue toda su explicación.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunté, no le veía correa o algún indicativo e imaginaba que para ellos una lechuza era igual a otra.

— Es el único engreído que tiene una lechuza blanca —explicó peleándose con el sello del pergamino, la lechuza lanzó un picotazo al aire al oír la ofensa contra su dueño, y yo empecé a pensar que no sabía muchas cosas en este mundo.

Desenrolló el pergamino que resultó siendo doble, traía un pequeño trozo envolviendo el mayor. Parecía ser una nota previa. Draco la leyó con el ceño fruncido y luego se dirigió al ave que lo observaba con cara de pocos amigos.

— Tu dueño es un idiota, pajarraco. —El ave lanzó otro picotazo al aire en señal de advertencia.

— ¿Qué pasa, Draco? —pregunté más por no sentirme excluida que por otra cosa. Me era bastante extraño el sistema de mensajería de los magos, sobre todo porque esta lechuza parecía entender todo lo que decíamos.

— Lee —ordenó él extendiéndome la nota que traía la carta. La tomé con cuidado intentando que Yandros no se me escapara de los brazos. La leí rápidamente y no pude evitar reírme. Aunque la camuflé con una tos muy cómica. La carta decía:

_«Hedwig es la mejor lechuza que conozco para hacerte llegar este mensaje, nunca ha sido interceptada, sabrá encontrarte y entregarte el mensaje con seguridad. Eso sí, no la maltrates, no la amenaces, y mucho menos intentes encerrarla. Se defenderá y no seré yo quien la castigue por eso._

—_Ahora bien, el viaje ha sido largo así que te agradeceré la alimentes y le des de beber, no me gustaría que colapsara por tu poca consideración con los animales. Ella partirá después de eso. »_

Era gracioso como alguien capaz de amenazar, de usar estrategias bajas y nefastas, mostrara tal preocupación por un animal y no por un ser humano. Aunque tenía que regañarme a mí misma, Potter había sido amable conmigo, tal vez tenía que tomar en cuenta la situación en la que nos conocimos. Eso sí, al pelirrojo no lo pasaría ni con agua.

Draco dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta. Luego observó al ave con repulsión.

— ¿Quieres comida? Pues tendrás que seguirme, no doy servicio a la habitación —exclamó dejando la puerta abierta para que el ave lo siguiera. Y para mi mayor sorpresa, el ave lo hizo, planeando sobre el pasillo y luego descendiendo las escaleras.

Susan no estaba en la sala, por lo que supuse que estaría en el patio entreteniendo a Eric. Bendije su astucia para prevenir esta catástrofe. Si Eric llegara a ver a la lechuza haría muchas preguntas. En la cocina Draco había tomado trasto hondo y había vertido agua, luego tomó un trozo de pan, lo partió en pedazos y lo colocó en un plato a la par del agua. La lechuza le observó con ojos turbios que interpreté muy bien. Hasta un preso obtenía comida mejor que esa.

— Tómalo o déjalo —murmuró Draco a la lechuza. La lechuza acercó su pico al agua y bebió, pero el pan no lo tocó, es más, con su pata había volteado el plato y luego de haber bebido una cantidad considerable de agua extendió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo volteando el recipiente con agua en el proceso. Draco lanzó un juramento que le costó un aletazo de la lechuza, la cual salió por la ventana y se elevó hasta volverse imperceptible por la claridad del día.

— ¡Maldito pajarraco! —exclamó Draco tomando un trapo de cocina y limpiando el desastre que el ave había causado. Sin ceremonias recogió el pan y lo lanzó al basurero con todo, trapo incluido. —Potter se preocupa más por su pajarraco que por los seres humanos "_No la maltrates_" —imitó burlón mientras tomaba los trastos y los colocaba, no sin un poco de brusquedad, en el lavatrastos— ¡como si yo maltratara a los animales!

Tenía que darle un punto a su favor, Draco era muy cariñoso con Yandros, aunque no podía tener referencia de otros animales. Fastidiado, Draco se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en el refrigerador intentado calmar su mal humor. Luego, como recordando que tenía algo pendiente que leer, se llevó la mano a la bolsa trasera de su pantalón y extrajo el pergamino que la lechuza había traído. Olvidándose de mí, empezó a caminar hacia la sala mientras leía el contenido. Lo seguí en silencio.

Un par de minutos después se dejó caer en el sillón y se tapó la cara. No sabía si estaba llorando o que pasaba, por lo que permanecí a una distancia prudente, dándole un poco de privacidad. Después de un momento, se irguió y continuó leyendo, su cara estaba roja aunque sus ojos recorrían el pergamino con ansias poco disimuladas. Frunció el ceño un par de veces hasta que llegó al final. Observó un par de minutos más el pergamino amarillento para después recostarse despacio en el sillón y quedarse con la mirada perdida.

No sabiendo muy bien qué hacer, me acerqué y me senté frente a él en la mesita de centro, tenía la vista desenfocada. Dejé que Yandros bajara de mis brazos para poder estirar un poco la mano, pero a mitad del camino de tocar una de sus rodillas me detuve. Yandros había trepado en el sillón e intentaba llamar la atención de Draco, jalando una de las mangas de su camisa. Esto pareció sacarlo de su trance porque pude notar como sus ojos enfocaron mi rostro hasta observarme atentamente.

— Está viva, está a salvo —fue lo único que pudo decir antes de pararse y gritar de alegría. Yo estaba estupefacta ante su muestra tan elocuente. No entendía de quien hablaba, no entendía nada. Sin que me lo esperase me tomó de las manos y me jaló con fuerza para luego abrazarme, todo sin dejar de repetir _"¡está viva, a salvo!". _Yandros estaba ladrando, exigiendo un poco de atención por nuestra parte, mientras que Draco seguía gritando como loco.

Eric había entrado, seguido de Susan preguntándose el porqué de tanto alboroto. Draco corrió donde Susan y la abrazó exclamando todo el tiempo _"está viva, la Orden logró rescatarla, está a salvo del Señor Oscuro",_ cuando la soltó parecía un poco más tranquilo aunque seguía mostrando una sonrisa digna de un comercial de dentífricos.

Todos esperábamos una explicación ante el exabrupto de Draco. Y este pareció darse cuenta de ello, por lo que regresó sobre sus pasos y tomó el pergamino. Cuando iba a entregárselo a Susan fue consciente de la presencia de Eric. Había metido las patas y las había metido hasta el fondo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Eric al sentirse observado. Draco no sabía qué hacer, Eric ya había visto el pergamino, pero era demasiado educado como para exigir que le mostraran algo que no iba dirigido a él.

— Esto... Nada, Eric. Draco ha recibido una buena noticia, creo —intentó explicar Susan haciéndole una extraña seña a Draco para que escondiera el pergamino.

Si algo no era Eric, es tonto. Supo que su novia le mentía en algo. Recorrió con la vista a los presentes, sintiéndose engañado. Al final me vio a mí y yo deseé con toda mi alma ser invisible, Eric podía ser muy intimidante cuando estaba enojado y en esta ocasión estaba muy, pero muy enojado.

— ¿Tu sabes la buena noticia, Diana? —preguntó despacio observando todas mis reacciones. La respuesta era no, pero de cierta manera mientras escuchaba a Draco gritar todo tipo de incoherencias fui armando cabos y deduje que se trataba de su madre, por lo que no pude más que balbucear una respuesta inentendible— no te esfuerces, no es necesario que mientas.

Fue como si un balde de agua hubiera caído sobre Susan. Su expresión cambió radicalmente.

— Eric… —intentó decir mi amiga, pero este la detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

— Comprendo que las personas tienen cosas privadas que no quieran que otros se enteren. No es necesario que me expliquen. Aunque es triste ver que soy excluido de estos secretos —murmuró Eric viéndome.

Mi mente trabajaba a toda pastilla. No entendía qué pasaba. Eric no era así. No era de los que exigían ser involucrado en nada, respetaba mucho la opinión de los demás.

— Eric, por favor... ya te dije que son cosas de mi familia, por favor no preguntes —exclamó un poco hastiada Susan viendo a su novio no muy amorosamente.

— "_No preguntes Eric" _siempre es lo mismo. Cada vez que quiero saber algo de ti, de tu familia, de tu pasado, sales con lo mismo, Susan: "_No preguntes Eric" _¿Es que no me tienes confianza? —preguntó Eric enfrentando a su novia. Yo quería desaparecer, no quería estar presente, quería darle un golpe a Malfoy por ser tan idiota. Susan parecía tener problemas para responder coherentemente a la pregunta de Eric, por lo que este se enfadó aún más — Mentiras y más mentiras, me mientes a cada momento, tanto que he llegado a pensar que todo esto es solamente una gran mentira.

— ¡No! ¡Eso no es cierto! no te miento, siempre te hablo con la verdad, Eric —exclamó Susan intentando contener las lágrimas.

— Tienes razón. No me mientes. Pero ocultar las cosas tampoco es decir la verdad. ¿Por qué no querías que entrara a la casa, Susan? ¿Por qué llamaste a Draco y le pediste que entrara tan misteriosamente? ¿De qué no querías que me enterara?

Eric la fulminaba con la mirada mientras Susan parecía hacerse más pequeña con cada acusación. Sentía pena por mi amiga. No sabía cómo ayudarla, y tampoco servía de mucho que Draco, más que apenado, parecía feliz con la pelea de su prima. Se había agachado y estaba rascando la cabeza de Yandros, ajeno a su entorno. En ese momento sentí ganas de acercarme y darle una patada.

— Ok. ¡Ok! Lo entiendo. Lo entiendo —exclamó Eric levantando las manos en completa derrota. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de Susan, la cual intentaba contenerse, pero algunas lágrimas traicioneras habían escapado de sus ojos.

— Eric, por favor... —suplicó Susan intentando tomarle la mano para impedir que siguiera alejándose, pero este la apartó y negó con la cabeza.

— Es obvio que no me tienes la confianza suficiente para contarme acerca de ti. No quieres que yo sepa tu pasado, a pesar que te he demostrado que no te juzgaría por nada. No sé qué hago acá realmente —murmuró Eric sonriendo con lástima. Dándose media vuelta tomó su chaqueta y caminó hacia la puerta.

— ¿Te vas? —preguntó Draco, sorprendiendo a todos, Eric detuvo la acción de abrir la puerta, interrogando al rubio con la mirada. Y por un momento pensé que por fin había conectado neuronas y que si había permanecido aparte de la discusión era por respeto a su prima. ¡Qué equivocada estaba!— ¿Y qué pasa con mi moto?

— Lo siento, Draco. Tendrás que arreglártelas solo. No creo volver muy pronto por acá —comentó Eric mirando con una sonrisa irónica a Susan, que le pedía en silencio que no se marchara. Yo lo único que quería era patear a Draco.

Al final Eric se fue dando un portazo y el silencio se hizo presente dejándonos a los tres con diferentes emociones. Susan pareció comprender que había tenido su primera pelea seria con Eric por lo que empezó a llorar desenfrenadamente. Me acerqué a mi amiga e intenté consolarla. Draco parecía debatirse consigo mismo sobre si abrir o no la boca. Supliqué mentalmente que mejor no lo hiciera.

— Esto, Susan... —empezó, rascándose un poco la nuca, incómodo por ver a su prima en tal estado lastimero— ¿crees que podrías arreglar tú mi moto? ya sabes, con un reparo... lo haría yo mismo pero bueno, no tengo varita en mano para ha...

— ¿Eres idiota o solo te esfuerzas día con día para serlo? —pregunté ante su descaro. Mi amiga lo observaba con ganas de querer matarlo. Draco era idiota y egoísta. Susan acababa de pelearse con su novio y él solo se preocupaba por su moto.

— ¿¡Que! Eric no vendrá a terminar con mi moto, tú lo escuchaste —se defendió Draco intentando hacernos entender que él era la víctima en este asunto— Le importó un pimiento dejarme a pie, al desconsiderado. ¡Y todo por tu culpa, Susan! ¡Por eso tú tienes que arreglar mi moto!

Si no fuera anatómicamente imposible, mi quijada hubiera caído como plomo en el suelo ante tal muestra de desfachatez y descaro. Se había cruzado de brazos y observaba acusatoriamente a Susan para poner más peso en su denuncia. Mi amiga se separó de mí despacio y observó a su primo. Ladeó un poco su cabeza antes de hablar.

— ¿Mi culpa dices? ¿Qué es mi deber? —preguntó despacio, arrastrando las palabras como en algunas ocasiones lo hacía Draco. Solo que Susan lo estaba haciendo con enojo, sus palabras parecían cuchillos por lo filosas que sonaron.

— Tienes varita ¿No? lo haría yo mismo si no estuviera imposibilitado. Esa manía tuya de no usar la magia me parece un desperdicio. ¡Tienes varita y no la usas! ¿No te da pena? —preguntó a su vez Draco elevando una ceja para acentuar su punto.

Me sentía en medio de dos bandos enemigos. Ambos orgullosos y prepotentes, uno más idiota que la otra. Pero al final, ambos molestos y peligrosos. Susan se movió demasiado rápido para que pudiera reaccionar. No sabía en qué momento o de donde había sacado su varita, pero ahora esta estaba en su mano, apuntando firmemente a Draco, justo directo a la cara. Draco no retrocedió. Todo lo contrario, había permanecido quieto en su puesto y había sonreído ante la muestra de enfado de su prima.

— ¿Vas a atacarme? Hazlo. Utiliza tu magia contra mí. Desahógate conmigo. ¡Vamos! —le retó elevando un poco el mentón y extendiendo los brazos para mostrar un mejor blanco. La mano de Susan empezó a temblar y de la punta empezaron a salir chispas, las cuales no pasaron desapercibidas para Draco, que observó la punta de la varita y por un momento toda esa seguridad se esfumó.

Igual como la había alzado, Susan bajó la varita y emprendió camino escaleras arriba. Draco bufó y se rió ante su cobardía.

— Sabia que eras incapaz de atacar a nadie, es un desperdicio que portes varita —murmuró cruelmente.

Sin darle tiempo siquiera a parpadear, Susan se había detenido a media escalera y había latigueado el aire con su varita. Un segundo después Draco había volteado la cara y se sostenía la mejilla con una mano. Volteó a ver a Susan con cara de sorprendido.

— Lárgate, no te quiero ver —ordenó Susan sin mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro, y como si no acabara de agredir a su primo continuó subiendo elegantemente las escaleras.

Yo no iba a esperar a que la tormenta explotara, así que empecé a buscar mis cosas y las de Yandros. Draco seguía parado sosteniendo su mejilla, observando el lugar desde donde su prima lo había atacado. Cuando le colocaba la correa a Yandros, explotó.

— ¡Esa maldita bruja me atacó! —exclamó observando su mano manchada con sangre. Su mejilla mostraba un corte que la atravesaba de arriba a abajo. No sangraba mucho, por lo que supuse que no dejaría marca. Y como hasta donde sé, nadie muere por un corte de ese calibre en la mejilla, me importó poco su berrinche.

— Te lo mereces —exclamé, colgándome la bolsa en el hombro— vamos, Yandros.

Salí de la casa a paso rápido, Yandros iba casi corriendo, ganándose varios jaloncitos cuando intentaba regresar. Escuché un portazo cuando pasaba por el patio donde estaba la Dukati desmontada, un minuto después Draco me había dado alcance. No le hablé. Estaba bastante molesta por su egoísmo y su falta de tacto y consideración.

Creía que había cambiado con todo este tiempo que tenía de conocerlo, pero hoy se había mostrado tal cual era. Un egoísta desconsiderado, un narcisista que cree que es el centro del universo.

Me acompañó en silencio por más de tres cuadras. Para él era fácil seguirme el paso, yo iba a todo lo que podía y el único que sufría era Yandros. Me detuve de repente haciendo que avanzara dos pasos antes de detenerse. Me observó con la interrogante grabada en su rostro. No sabía qué hacer, estaba molesta, furiosa y sin saber muy bien por qué. Intenté tranquilizarme, por lo que me agaché y tomé al pobre cachorro en mis brazos, estaba cansado después de correr tanto. Jadeaba y noté que tenía la lengua seca. Lamenté no traer agua conmigo.

— Deja que yo lo lleve —solicitó Draco, extendiendo los brazos para que le diera a Yandros. Lo evalué un segundo, notando que él necesitaba tanto como yo tranquilizarse. Se lo tendí y lo sujetó con cuidado— Creo que deberíamos parar en algún lado para comprarle algo de agua. —comentó llegando a la misma deducción que yo.

— Ya estamos cerca de casa, mejor terminamos de llegar —exclamé rascando las orejas de un agradecido Yandros que se había acomodado en los brazos de Draco.

Debía reconocer que el perro era un aprovechado, se victimizaba y aceptaba gustoso los mimos de Draco, el cual parecía creer que esa era la mejor forma de educar a un perro. No hablé durante el resto del camino, cuando vi la entrada de mi casa, por un momento pensé pedirle el perro y dejar a Draco tirado en la acera sin mediar más de tres silabas. Pareció leerme el pensamiento por lo que antes que pudiera abrir la boca para decirle que me lo devolviera, ya había empezado a caminar por el pequeño sendero a mi morada.

Se acercó al patio y dejó en el suelo al perro, observó alrededor hasta que vio un trasto para agua. Lo llenó en el chorro del patio y se lo dio a Yandros, el cual empezó a beber como si su vida dependiera de ello. Mientras él hacía todo eso, yo había entrado a la casa y había ido por una gasa limpia y un poco de desinfectante. Que el corte fuera leve no implicaba que no debía ser tratado. Cuando regresé lo encontré sentado en el escalón de la puerta, observando en silencio como el perro bebía hasta dejar el balde seco. Yandros se había desparratado en el césped después de llenarse con agua, creí que se había dormido. Me senté a su lado y le tendí la gasa.

La observó sin entender muy bien que quería. Bufando por su ineptitud, mojé la gasa en un poco de desinfectante y le señalé la cara, la tomó con cuidado y empezó a limpiarse, o al menos esa era su intención. Estaba haciendo un desastre con el desinfectante y lo último que estaba limpiando era la herida. Suspirando exasperada, mojé otro retazo de gasa y empecé a limpiar su desastre, no sin antes mencionarle lo inútil que era. Lo limpié sin delicadeza, pero sin llegar a ser brusca. Creo que comprendió que se merecía ese trato.

— Lo siento, ¿está bien? —explotó apartando mi mano de su cara— Me pone celoso que Susan tenga varita y no la use, mientras que yo me muero por volver a tener una varita en la mano —confesó. Retorcía sin ninguna consideración el pedazo de trapo que tenía en la mano.

— ¿Pero tenías que ser tan desconsiderado cuando acaba de pasar por ese mal momento? Realmente te viste muy mal Draco, un completo egoísta —le acusé jugando con la botella con desinfectante. Yandros se había acomodado en la grama y se había dormido, ahora estaba patas arriba. Pobre, lo había hecho correr demasiado.

— Soy así por naturaleza. No estoy acostumbrado a preocuparme por nada y a veces… se me olvida que debo hacerlo —contestó con dificultad elevando el mentón, con lo cual entendí que no debería seguir preguntando nada más, porque no me respondería.

Nos quedamos en silencio observando al cachorro darse vuelta en la grama y quedar de lado. Como recordando algo, Draco extrajo el pergamino arrugado de su pantalón, en su carrera de guardarlo de la vista de Eric no se había parado a hacerlo con delicadeza. Lo desdobló como pudo y me lo tendió.

No esperaba que me mostrara la carta, no después de lo que había pasado con Eric. Tampoco es que yo le fuera a exigir que me enseñara el pergamino cuando Susan había dicho que era un asunto familiar. Definitivamente yo no caía en esa clasificación. Lo tomé con cuidado y empecé a leer.

Era algo larga, la letra estaba muy tupida, estaba escrito con la misma caligrafía torcida que la nota aclaratoria de la lechuza, por lo que supuse que Potter lo había hecho. Empezaba comentándole sobre la situación crítica que vivía el mundo mágico, por el tono y la fuerza con que había sido escrito, pensé que el muchacho lo había hecho con algo de enojo. En varios pasajes dejaba caer algunos comentarios sarcásticos sobre la gran colaboración de Draco en la lucha contra el Innombrable.

— Potter te tiene en gran estima —comenté con ironía, mientras leía un pasaje en el que dejaba en claro su aberración por el muchacho. No recibí respuesta. Así que continué leyendo. A media carta estaba el motivo de la misma.

_«…Después de la visita que te hicimos, tu madre fue hospitalizada. Estuvo en San Mungo hasta que el día que fue dada de alta los mortífagos atacaron el hospital. San Mungo sufrió muchas pérdidas ese día. La Orden llegó demasiado tarde. Tu madre había desaparecido nuevamente. No sabíamos si había muerto o simplemente era un rehén. _

_Finalmente conseguimos rescatarla con vida, cómo lo hicimos no es algo que voy a contarte, ni tampoco cómo nos enteramos de su ubicación. Confórmate con saber que está viva y está a salvo, aunque el precio que se pagó fue muy alto. Ese rescate le costó la vida a varios miembros de la Orden, incluyendo al profesor Dumbledore. Así que no intentes ninguna estupidez como esas que solo tú sabes hacer. Quédate dónde estás, ya has hecho suficiente, tu familia y tú ya han dado suficientes problemas así que es mejor que desaparezcas y no causes más… »_

La carta continuaba en la misma tonada, advertencias de no hacer algo imprudente. Reproches por los caídos. Terminé de leerla con una congoja en el corazón. La madre de Draco estaba bien, pero ¿A qué precio? Hasta donde lograba comprender, este Dumbledore era una pieza fundamental en la batalla, aun recordaba el dolor y frustración en el rostro de Potter al hablar de la inminente muerte de su mentor. Definitivamente no quisiera volver a encontrarme a Potter ahora que había perdido a alguien importante para él.

Le tendí el pergamino de vuelta, sin saber muy bien que decir o hacer. Lo tomó y lo observó un momento. Luego lo dobló con cuidado y lo guardó en la bolsa de su camisa.

— Me alegra que tu madre esté bien —dije para romper ese silencio pesado que se había formado.

— Gracias. Aunque he de reconocer que me causa miedo saber que Dumbledore está muerto. Siempre lo creí intocable. Sabio y algo loco, pero poderoso. —Murmuró Draco colocando sus brazos en las rodillas que tenía recogidas.

— Bueno, ahora solo es cuestión de esperar. Según entiendo, ahora tu madre está a salvo en algún lugar escondido. Tal vez si le escribes… —comenté pero me detuvo con el gesto de una mano.

— Eso definitivamente sería una estupidez monumental. Sin Dumbledore mi defensa se ha debilitado. El ministerio no moverá un dedo para proteger a los Malfoy. Solo Dumbledore ha creído en nosotros. Y ahora que no está… —reflexionó observando el cielo, que poco a poco se iba nublando, yo lo observé también, pronto llegaría la temporada de lluvias— realmente no sé cómo terminará todo esto. Sin él, la única esperanza que queda es Potter, y hay que ser muy optimista para pensar que tiene alguna posibilidad. Hasta ahora ha tenido mucha suerte, pero por mucho que Dumbledore le haya entrenado, Potter jamás será rival para el Señor Tenebroso.

No lo había dicho en voz alta pero no era necesario. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, que si Potter no conseguía derrotar a ese Señor Tenebroso él no podría regresar nunca a su hogar. Aunque pareciera ir adaptándose a su nueva vida, comprendí que jamás lograría hacerlo del todo, porque simplemente él pertenecía a aquel mundo y si no conseguía volver siempre se sentiría fuera de lugar.

Estuvimos un rato más sentados en la grada de mi casa, platicando de cosas triviales, el clima, Yandros, la tarea, Yandros y al final Yandros, hasta que se tornó oscuro. Mi madre llegaría pronto de su trabajo. Draco comentó que era hora de regresar y enfrentar a su prima. Habían pasado al menos tres horas desde que habíamos salido de su casa, por lo que Susan debía estar más tranquila, o al menos habría pasado el peligro de terminar como afilador de chuchillos.

A la hora de marcharse fue un momento extraño, al menos para mí. En los últimos tiempos habíamos adquirido la costumbre de despedirnos con un beso en la mejilla pero, sinceramente, aquel día no creí que fuera a suceder. Seamos honestos, los acontecimientos recientes me habían hecho comprender que aunque parecía que últimamente había adquirido una gran presencia en la vida de Draco, en el fondo no se trataba de nada más que un espejismo. Solo debía ver como algo de su antigua vida venía y él volvía a ser el mismo de antes, además, tenía que confesar que los contactos con el mundo mágico me hacían sentir desplazada y fuera de lugar. ¿Cómo poder competir contra su propia naturaleza? Era una tonta al suponer que esto era algo permanente. Siempre era lo mismo, "_soy afable contigo, hasta que algo me recuerde que soy un mago_".

Me paré del escalón y sacudí mi pantalón, llamé a Yandros para que entrara, Draco se agachó y se despidió de él, mientras yo sostenía el picaporte. Yandros entró y yo iba a seguirlo, consiente que hoy la despedida sería un gesto de mano. Seguramente sus barreras estaban hasta las nubes y ahora recordaba que él no "pertenecía a mi mundo".

Sin embargo, y para mi sorpresa, él no parecía pensar en lo mismo. Me puso una mano en la cintura y sin advertir mi turbación se acercó a mí y me besó del mismo modo en el que lo que venía haciendo cada día sin excepción.

Fue un gesto extremadamente cotidiano y natural, y que logró esfumar la pesadumbre que se había apoderado de mí desde que leí la carta de Potter. Parecía ser que era yo quien no podía interpretar sus pensamientos, lo que me hizo preguntarme ¿cuántas veces había supuesto cosas incorrectamente?

— Gracias Diana, nos vemos mañana —murmuró mientras soltaba mi cintura y me sonreía honestamente, haciéndome evidenciar que estaba aquí y ahora, y no muy lejos por las calles húmedas de Inglaterra.

Le observé alejarse por el sendero. No estaba completamente relajado y no sabía lo que pensaba, aunque algo en su manera de caminar me indicó que un gran peso había caído de sus hombros. Era evidente que la guerra y Potter todavía le tenían preocupado, pero saber que su madre estaba a salvo era un gran alivio que ninguna otra noticia podría nublar.

oooOOOooo

_¿Qué decir? ¡Aún es Octubre! _

_Ya en serio. Gracias a los que leen y me han aguantado todas mis paradas y largas publicaciones. En serio, hasta pena da tardarse tanto, pero que le hacemos, sin musas e inspiración esto sería una completa porquería. _

_Ustedes saben que no me gusta dejar a Draco en paz, feliz y contento, siempre tengo que estarle molestando con algo. Los guiños a la saga original es algo que me encanta hacer. Entre una de las tantas opciones Hedwig me pareció la mejor. Ya luego veré si envío a otro personaje querido, no sé, todo depende de que la idea no se me escape de las manos. _

_Muchos dirán y odiarán a Draco en este capítulo, ya que se portó como un verdadero idiota con Susan. Pero para él, la pelea de su prima no era muy importante, él ha tenido peleas con Diana más fuertes, golpes, ofensas y ese tipo de cuestiones y aún siguen allí, hasta mejores amigos se han vuelto. Así que lo ve como un poco de drama por parte de su prima, no le presta el valor que merece. Y aún más porque está celoso de Susan y su varita. _

_Algo que me gustaría dejar claro es que acá Draco no es alguien bueno, no es el niño incomprendido, pan de Dios, que solo necesitaba una oportunidad para demostrar que era más bueno que Potter. No, acá sigue siendo el mismo idiota mimado, intransigente, con aires de grandeza que solo piensa en sí mismo. No esperemos que salga comprensivo y buena persona. _

_Otra cuestión, la nota de Potter para con Hedwig era un guiño a la saga original, Draco nunca ha sido bueno con nada, mucho menos con un animal, sino recordemos a Buckbeak y su odio al animal que hasta lo mandó a la corte para que lo decapitaran solo porque le había herido. Yandros es otra historia. _

_Y hablando de Yandros, y es acá cuando saco mi varita y lanzo un protego. Sé que estaré ardiendo a la par de Sashka en los dominios del Caos por haberle colocado a un perro el nombre del gran señor de la vida y de la muerte, Dios supremo del Caos, Yandros._

_Si alguien quiere leerse una trilogía genial que les asegura una gran entretención y sobre todo una excelente lectura, lean la trilogía de "El Señor de Tiempo" —El iniciado, El proscrito y El orden y el Caos— no se arrepentirán. _

_¿Qué más? Tantas cosas que pensaba decir y que cuando me pongo a escribir olvido. En fin. A ponerme con "La Ultima" que está más terca que una mula, se rehúsa a visualizarse en mi mente. _

_¿Merezco un comentario? ^—^ _


	30. Tentaciones

**Tentaciones**

Si de algo podían presumir los Malfoy era de su orgullo. Ojo, no estoy diciendo que el orgullo es malo, todo lo contrario, es bueno sentirse orgulloso de algo, sobre todo si ese algo eres tú. Pero cuando este orgullo se eleva demasiado, te impide ver las cosas con claridad.

Susan y Draco eran ejemplo de ello. Susan estaba segada por el miedo y Draco por el egocentrismo.

No comprendía como Draco podía ser tan cruel con su prima y no ponerse en su lugar. Está bien, estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy, el que parece que solo se preocupa por Yandros y por él mismo. Pero llegar al punto de obviar el sufrimiento de su prima y comportarse como todo un patán, hasta para él, eso era demasiado.

Después de mucho pensar, intentar descifrar conductas y frustrarme, preferí dejar que ellos resolvieran sus propios problemas. Después de todo, sí, eran mis amigos, pero debían solucionar sus meteduras de patas ellos mismos, yo no tenía por qué arreglar los descompuestos de otras personas. Es como esa señora que va en el autobús con un niño en brazos y una canasta, que observa el asiento amarillo reservado para madres y personas de tercera edad, ocupado por un adolescente con un iPod.

Entonces tú intervienes pidiéndole al crío que se levante y le dé el asiento, ganándote una mala mirada por parte del maleducado jovencito. Y para más, la señora ni te lo agradece. ¿Ella te lo pidió? ¿Era tu problema? ¿Acaso no era problema de ella? Después de todo, tú ibas bien tranquilamente parada a buena distancia. Entonces, ¿por qué frustrarse por un problema que no es tuyo? Sí, ese síndrome de querer que el mundo sea perfecto.

Pero yo había caído en la conclusión que más ayudaba si me apartaba y dejaba que se mataran entre ellos, a que interviniera y la única apaleada fuera yo.

Al cabo de unos días, Susan y Draco volvían a hablarse normalmente y yo no me había complicado la existencia de gratis. ¡Vaya! hasta siento que estoy madurando.

Susan parecía miserable, pero cuando llegaba a la escuela su miseria se la guardaba en el baúl de su automóvil, no mostraba lo mucho que le costaba no ver a Eric, el cuál, al pasar junto a ella ni le volteaba a ver.

Draco había intentado hablar con él, pero desde que Draco no le contaría nada acerca de la magia, no había mucho que hacer, más que intentar ablandar un poco el carácter del chico.  
Habíamos intentado convencer a Susan que lo mejor era que Eric supiera todo, pero a ella le aterraba la idea de que Eric la considerara un fenómeno, un monstruo al no comprender su naturaleza.

Yo solo decía que no sabría cuál era la reacción de Eric hasta que le dijera todo. Digo ¿para qué suponer cómo reaccionaría? eso era tonto, podría ser todo lo contrario, pero ¿Quién podría sacar a Susan de esas suposiciones?

Y así había pasado una semana. Poco a poco la voluntad de mi amiga iba cediendo, había días que creía que olvidaría todo su miedo y hablaría con él, otros en donde creía que cualquier conato de confesión era imposible de pensar.

Draco había intentado convencer a Eric de llegar a su casa, tal vez no para hablar con su prima, pero si para que le ayudara con la Dukati. Cuando me lo dijo, me dieron ganas de darle un zape. Después de todo, el tigre nunca pierde sus rayas.

Eric había accedido a indicarle a Draco como componerla, pero se había rehusado por completo para acompañarlo a su casa. Draco se había tenido que conformar con algunas ilustraciones e instrucciones en un papel.

Mientras, yo había estado intentando minar el orgullo de Susan y afianzar el hecho que Eric primero la escucharía, antes de juzgarla. Había momentos en que realmente me daban ganas de abofetearla, ya que parecía que yo confiaba más en su novio que ella misma. ¿Es que acaso no le conocía mejor que yo?

— Es idiota —comenté un día que mi humor pudo más que paciencia y rehusé que Susan me diera aventón a mi casa— Susan debería saber que entre más lo piense, otra puede venir e intervenir.

— Eric no se fijará en otra tan rápido, no sé qué le ve a la tarada de mi prima, pero está esperando a que ella le dé confianza —respondió Draco muy tranquilo caminando a mi lado.

—Pero la paciencia tiene un límite. ¿Cuánto crees que espere? Hasta Eric terminará por hartarse de todo esto— murmuré algo triste.

— Bueno, al menos ha aguantado las descaradas insinuaciones de esta chica de las porristas —comentó graciosamente Draco, al recordar como Eric había mandado a volar lejos a esa chica que había llegado a las practicas del equipo con toda la intensión de "animarlo". Eric la había ignorado olímpicamente, y cuando ella se le acercó para hablarle, él continuó su camino, dejándola con cara de póker al salir acompañado de Draco sin prestarle más atención que una mirada seca.

Draco, de cierta manera, se había acostumbrado a estar sin la Dukati, aunque había días en que sí la extrañaba, pero desde que él de mecánica no sabía nada, apenas y se había atrevido a tocar los repuestos.

— ¿Cuál es el inconveniente? — preguntó Draco un tanto fastidiado al día siguiente, cuando Eric se acercó a hablarnos durante el receso. Que él estuviera enojado con Susan no había minado nuestra amistad. — No te estoy pidiendo que entres a la casa y platiques con ella. Solo te pido que me ayudes, en serio, he intentado entender esos garabatos que me diste y es imposible. No puedo armarla.

Ver a Draco Malfoy pidiendo un favor era algo muy raro, y más raro aún era verlo admitir que no podía hacer algo. Y si había llegado al punto de rebajarse a pedirle a alguien un favor, con todas sus letras, era porque realmente estaba frustrado. Aunque de cierta manera su frustración resultaba cómica.

Eric parecía meditarlo, pero podía deducir por su frente arrugada que los contras les estaban ganando a los pros. Draco parecía querer empezar a patear el suelo como un niño berrinchudo.

— ¿Y si Susan no está en casa? Así no tendrías que verla, es más, ni siquiera tiene por qué enterarse que llegaste — comenté. Draco me observó con una ceja alzada, pero le hice una seña para que no me cuestionara, ya luego le explicaría lo que mi mente estaba fraguando. — Podría llevármela al cine o de compras, saben que puede pasar horas viendo ropa sin que se aburra, así cuando ya hayan terminado, me avisan, para que podamos regresar.

Eric lo pensó unos momentos, mientras que Draco seguía intentando descifrar mi mueca inocente. Tal parecía que me conocía lo suficiente para saber que detrás de esa máscara de inocencia se ocultaba un plan descabellado.

Pero sabía que desde el momento en que a él le beneficiara el plan, lo apoyaría, y tener los conocimientos mecánicos de Eric, aunque sea por una hora, le era muy beneficioso.

Fue así como entre condiciones y secretos, quedamos de acuerdo. Yo me llevaría a Susan al centro comercial, mientras que Draco y Eric la hacían de mecánicos. Nadie perdía y todos ganaban... según Eric.

Draco sabía que solo tendría dos horas, y no las cuatro que habíamos planificado. Así que no tenía que perder el tiempo si quería que su moto estuviera sobre sus ruedas pronto. Ahora solo faltaba que Susan aceptara hablar con Eric. O al menos que no saliera huyendo de la emboscada.

Susan no era tonta, y sospechaba que detrás de mi actitud se cocía un plan. Era de dominio público que odiaba las compras, así que presentarme con un entusiasmo mal disimulado no fue lo más recomendable. Aun así, bajo sospecha de una trampa, Susan aceptó.

Draco se había asegurado de pasar cada pieza de la moto al patio trasero luego de que su tía le regañara por tener la casa como un taller mecánico, cualquiera pensaría eso si ve piezas de carrocería y otros cachivaches metálicos regados por todo tu patio delantero, así que a regañadientes, la moto había sido trasladada a la seguridad del patio trasero.

Convencer a Susan de que todo estaba bien, fue difícil. Como dije, no es tonta, y verme textear con Draco, mientras se suponía que escogíamos ropa, despertó en ella la sospecha. Aunque intenté que no me viera, aprovechando mientras ella se cambiaba y fingiendo interés en ropa que al final no compré, aun así se percató que estaba muy pendiente del teléfono. Cuando insistí en regresar a casa, la alarma se disparó en su cerebro.

Cuando le avisé que ya íbamos de regreso, Draco me insistió en que me tardara más. Si no le conociera me hubiera ofendido por ser tan egoísta, pero después de todo, estaba en su naturaleza ser así. Así que diciéndole un par de palabritas que escandalizarían a mi madre, aceptó que su tiempo había terminado. Si teníamos suerte el día de hoy, Draco podría obtener toda la ayuda que necesitase sin tener que armar estratagemas por las cuales su mecánico podría terminar moliéndolo a golpes.

Pero aun así, a Susan se le ocurrió meterse en otra tienda después de ver un par de zapatos que le habían gustado, Draco me iba a matar. Cuando estacionamos frente a su casa, yo estaba más que nerviosa, por un momento agradecí que su varita no le funcionara, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de cierta persona sentada a mi lado, ¡Ay de mí! Rogando porque no me friera a maldiciones, respiré hondo y me encomendé al santo que estuviera disponible.

— Susan, hay algo que debo decirte — confesé revolviendo en mis manos la tira de mi bolsa— Eric está allí.

Me encogí en el asiento ante la mirada que me lanzó. Hizo el amago de volver a encender su auto, pero la detuve.

— No me mates, y no huyas — exclamé sacando la llave del switch— debes hablar con él, ya sea para arreglar todo o para terminarlo todo, ¡no pueden seguir así! Eric ha aceptado, así que no seas terca y habla con él. Te está esperando.

Dicho esto, tomé mi bolsa y me bajé del vehículo, asegurando de llevarme conmigo las llaves del carro. Susan seguía sentada en el auto, sujetando el volante, creo que por su mente pasaban mil y una maldiciones dedicadas a esta pobre alma. Eric apareció por la puerta delantera, su semblante serio me confirmó que Draco había hecho su trabajo. Debo confesar que cuando Draco, por medio de un mensaje, me dijo que Eric ya sabía, no le creí.

— Está en el auto — comenté cuando pasaba a la par de él. Eric parecía incómodo, y lo comprendo. Ser víctima de una emboscada para forzar a tu novia a hablar, no es algo que acepte de mil amores.

Entré a la casa rogando a los cielos porque esta tarde no corriera sangre, dejé mi bolsa en el sillón, y saqué mi teléfono. De un tiempo para acá no me despegaba de él. Conociendo a la furia que me esperaba en el patio trasero, preferí pasar primero a la cocina por algo de comida, de esta manera tal vez y solo tal vez, podía aplacar su humor. Había tardado media hora más de lo previsto en volver y llevaba treinta minutos esperando, con un Eric inestable, a que la bruja de su prima llegara. Si, tal vez fuera aconsejable agregar una soda. Solo por si acaso.

Lo encontré arrodillado junto al vehículo, de espaldas a mí. Estaba intentando colocar algo en el motor, pero por la maldición que soltó creo que no lo había logrado. Tanteó el suelo, buscando una llave, y cuando volteó para ubicarla me vio con mi cargamento.

Entrecerró los ojos, y con esa simple acción transmitió todo su sentir.

— ¿Aceptas el chantaje? — pregunté mostrando como ofrenda el bowl con chucherías. Sonrió como respuesta y dejó la llave de tuercas en el suelo. Tenía las manos atoradas de grasa, así que tuvo cuidado de no manchar la comida.

Después de unos minutos, dejó de intentarlo y argumentó que primero terminaría de ajustar una pieza y luego se desharía de toda esa "inmunda grasa". Pasó al menos otros quince minutos peleando con la llave de tuercas. No sé cómo le hice para no estallar a carcajadas, realmente era algo insólito verlo tan sucio y desgreñado, maldiciendo a un objeto inanimado. Era digno de una foto.

Saqué el móvil y sin que se percatara le tomé una foto. Pero no contaba con el sonido del teléfono. Condenado aparato. El aludido se percató que había sido fotografiado en tan bajas circunstancias. Sabía que tenía un par de segundos para alejarme de su alcance y esconder el móvil, y lo confirmé cuando raudo se puso de pie y me pidió el teléfono. Lo metí en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. Me observó con cara de querer matarme, sabía que ese era un terreno que no se atrevería a tocar, por lo que solo le sonreí.

— De descuidarte tienes — me advirtió, causándome más gracia.

En su intento de apartar el pelo que tenía en los ojos pasó sus dedos por la frente, dejando tras de sí un camino negro, mi risa le dijo que había ocurrido algo, por lo que al voltearse, volví a tomarle otra foto, su mano extendida y su cara de "ni se te ocurra" quedaron grabados en la memoria de mi teléfono.

Esta vez ni intentó quitarme el móvil, suspiró resignado e intentó apartarse el pelo a base de resoplidos. Me apiadé de él y elevando las manos como en señal de paz, saqué un pañuelo.

—Date la vuelta — le ordené, a lo que se negó indicándome que estaba loca, que jamás se pondría un trapo de cocina en la cabeza — No es un trapo de cocina, tonto, es mi pañuelo con diseño, te gustó la última vez que lo viste.

— Sí, pero esa vez no querías colgármelo en la cabeza — argumentó volviendo a apartarse el pelo de la cara, ocasionando que su cabello rubio se tiñera de negro.

— Amm, necesitarás una buena ducha para sacar esa grasa del pelo — comenté señalando con la boca el mechón, ahora negro, que volvía a caerle en los ojos. — Vamos, no te pasará nada— insistí juguetonamente agitando el pañuelo en mi mano.

Resignado agachó la cabeza, era imposible que yo alcanzara su altura, así de simple; y aun así, agachado como estaba, me estaba costando trabajo colocarle el dichoso pañuelo en la cabeza. Bufando, lo tomé de la mano y lo senté en la moto, cuidando que esta no se cayera de sus soportes.

Despacio, fui tomando todo su cabello, que dicho de paso, ya estaba bastante largo, y lo fui acomodando para que cuando pusiera el pañuelo no se saliera tan fácil. Estaba tan concentrada en mi tarea que no me percaté de lo que mis manos provocaban en él. Si, llámenme inocente, o mejor, idiota. En mi defensa, recuerden lo despistada que soy.

En mi afán hacer las cosas bien, me fui acercando más y más a él, la posición no era la mejor, por lo que despacio me fui recostando en él. Sin darme cuenta me había metido en medio de sus piernas, y él no se había quejado. Me paré en puntillas para poder amarrarle el pañuelo por detrás de la cabeza, cuando sentí sus manos en mi cintura, sosteniéndome para que no cayera, llevándomelo conmigo al suelo. Me tensé en el acto y fui consciente de cómo estaba casi tirada sobre él. Me alejé un poco más rápido de lo que normalmente lo hubiera hecho y él no mostró oposición. Lo bueno era que había logrado amarrar el pañuelo a tiempo.

— Creo que ya quedó —comenté intentando que en mi voz no se notara mi turbación, aunque mi cara me delatara monumentalmente. Para demostrar mi temple, terminé de colocar un mechón que se había salido, debajo del pañuelo. — Ya necesitas un corte, ¿sabes? —comenté intentando quitarle peso a la situación. La mirada que tenía en mí no era normal, aunque debía confesar que tampoco era que me disgustara del todo.

Tanteó el pañuelo sobre su cabeza y apretó un poco más el nudo para que no se soltara tan fácil el cabello, yo aproveché su descuido para volver a tomarle una foto. Su pose desgarbada sobre la moto con ese pañuelo no era lo mejor para mantenerme tranquila. Se miraba tan... condenadamente bien.

— ¡Diana, deja ya de tomarme fotos con la cara llena de grasa! —gritó intentando quitarme de la mano el teléfono, yo hice todo lo posible para que no lo alcanzara, pero era tan alto que fue algo difícil.

—Visto así, pareces un "ángel de la muerte" — comenté cuando me vi a salvo de su agarre— ¿No sabes lo que son? — pregunté al ver su cara de confusión. — Son motoristas, ¿recuerdas en la película cuando el tipo llega a ese bar? solo te falta el chaleco de cuero y ya estás listo — exclamé haciendo que él rodara los ojos — aunque toda esa grasa... creo que no combina.

— Hoy desayunaste payaso ¿cierto? Andas más graciosilla de lo normal — comentó intentando quitar la grasa de sus manos, pero solo logró mancharse más.

— Bueno, es para combinar contigo... yo ando graciosilla y tu grasocillo — exclamé riéndome de mi propio chiste.

— ¿Oh, sí? entonces... ¿Quieres combinar conmigo? —preguntó peligrosamente, hundiendo lentamente sus dedos en el bote de grasa que estaba en el suelo.

—No, no, no no... ¡No te atrevas, Draco Malfoy! — exclamé alejándome de él, ya que estaba caminando lentamente hacia mí, ofreciéndome sus dedos llenos de grasa.

A estas alturas, todos saben que no soy la más ágil, por lo que fue fácil que me atrapara. Me tenía bien sujeta de la muñeca e intentaba alcanzar mi cara con sus dedos, pero tampoco se arriesgaba, no quería meterme accidentalmente un dedo grasiento en el ojo. Intenté alejar su mano grasosa con mi única mano libre, pero solo conseguí que me apresara y me inmovilizara. Ahora estaba con mi propio brazo en la espalda, mientras él me sujetaba contra sí mismo, mi mano derecha había quedado atrapada entre nosotros.

Logrando su victoria, lentamente acercó su dedo a mi rostro.

— No. No lo hagas. ¡No! no... ¡No, Draco! ¡No!— rogué.

— Oh sí, sí que lo haré — murmuró recorriendo mi mejilla con su dedo, despacio. Su simple toque provocó una avalancha de sensaciones en mí y dejé de resistirme.

Nunca antes me había tocado de ese modo.

Fue imposible para mí apartar la mirada de sus ojos, su dedo recorrió mi mandíbula, pero no se detuvo allí, despacio, descendió por mi cuello y siguió su camino rumbo al sur, hasta que se topó con el escote de mi blusa. No me había percatado que mi mano sujetaba su camisa con fuerza, pero en ese momento no me importaba. Estaba bajo el embrujo de una serpiente.

Despacio, extendió su mano y acarició mi cuello, hasta llegar al nacimiento del cabello. Por un momento pensé que el corazón se me saldría por la boca, palpitaba ferozmente, y mi mano en su pecho me decía que él estaba igual que yo.

Algo dentro de mi cerebro gritó mil y una advertencias, y eso me hizo parpadear, rompiendo el momento. Incómoda, intenté afianzarme bien en el suelo, aunque era algo inútil, ya que su brazo en mi espalda me tenía bien sujeta a él. Pero fue suficiente para indicarle lo incómoda que estaba.

— Ahora estamos iguales — murmuró cuando despacio soltó mi espalda y mi cuello, y me tomó un par de segundos caer en cuenta que se refería a la grasa. ¡Estúpida mente que piensa demasiado!

Se dio la vuelta para volver a tomar el trapo con el que intentaba limpiar sus manos, yo hacía lo posible por ver a cualquier otro lado menos a él.

— Diana — llamó, y cuando me volví, lo vi tomándome una foto con su móvil. — Ahora yo también tengo una foto tuya — fue su única explicación.

Azorada como estaba, no fui capaz de contestarle como debería, después de todo yo había sido la que empezó con las tomas grasientas.

— ¿Crees que aun sigan vivos? — comenté señalando con la cabeza a la casa, intentando desviar el tema a terrenos menos complicados, Susan y Eric ya llevarían un su buen rato hablando.

— ¡Más les vale! Si Eric muere, la Dukati seguirá así perpetuamente — comentó Draco, tirando el trapo al suelo, declarando con ese simple gesto que no podía componerla — es imposible, esto no saldrá sin jabón — exclamó observando sus dedos.

— ¿No has pensado llevarla a un mecánico de verdad? —comenté mientras caminábamos hacia la casa.

Susan y Eric no estaban dentro de la casa, por lo que supuse que estarían aun en el auto. Pero escuchaba voces cerca, así que imaginé que finalmente habría salido del auto y estarían en el porche. En silencio subimos las gradas, Draco se fue directo al baño para lavarse la cara, siendo tan caballeroso como solo él podía ser. Tuve que esperar mi turno para lavarme.

Caminé hasta el balcón que daba a la terraza en el segundo nivel. Me quedé unos minutos en silencio, observando las nubes pasar rápido, los días soleados pronto acabarían, pero aun así el calor era constante.

Calor.

Recordar lo que hace un momento había pasado hizo que mis colores estallaran. Si hubiera podido, me hubiera dado de golpes contra la pared. Quería gritar, ¡era tan vergonzoso! Tenía que irme.

Pasé junto a la puerta del baño, pero ni me detuve a comprobar si estaba ocupado o no. No me importaba la apariencia que llevaba, solo quería escapar de esa casa antes de cometer una locura. Bajé las escaleras, o al menos eso intenté. En el primer tramo me quedé estática. Susan y Eric no estaban en el porche, como yo había supuesto. Se encontraban en la puerta que daba a la cocina y llegué a la conclusión de que antes me había equivocado y ellos siempre habían estado allí, también cuando Draco y yo entramos. Quise regresar sobre mis pasos, pero mi curiosidad me pudo más que mi ética. Despacio me acomodé en el escalón e intenté escuchar.

—... Sabes lo mucho que te quiero ¿Cierto? —era la voz de Susan la que sonaba, aunque algo amortiguada porque estaba hablando muy bajo.

— Pero aun así me mientes — mencionó Eric, el tono de su voz no me permitía saber nada de cómo se sentía.

— Ya te lo dije. Son cosas muy difíciles y algo vergonzosas. No te miento, pero no quiero que me juzgues por ello. — Susan parecía cansada, por lo que pensé que no era la primera vez que lo decía en esa tarde.

— ¿Cómo podría juzgarte por algo que no hiciste tú? Tú no tienes la culpa de que el padre de Draco haya estado haciendo cosas ilícitas, ni tampoco eres la responsable de que esos delincuentes mataran a tu padre. Él sabía el riesgo de ser policía — murmuró Eric y mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

¿Policía? Hasta donde yo sabía el padre de Susan había sido auror, no un policía. Aunque si a tecnicismos nos referíamos, era un policía mágico, o algo similar; pero no escuchaba a Eric hablar de hechizos ni de magos tenebrosos. ¿Habría Susan omitido la parte mágica de su historia? ¿Qué tanto le había contado de la situación de Draco? Era imposible comprender la situación de Draco conociendo la historia completa, mucho menos conociendo una versión alterada. Susan no le había dicho nada a Eric, le había mentido...

Despacio, me levanté del escalón y volví a subir las gradas, eso me pasaba por cotilla. Como dicen, los que espían siempre se enteran de cosas que no quieren. Susan estaba engañando a Eric en su propia cara.

Tenía que reconocer que Susan era una manipuladora. ¿Hasta qué punto planeaba llegar con su mentira? Quisiera o no, esas mentiras solo estaban minando la confianza de Eric.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Draco al verme entrar intempestivamente a su habitación. Yo no le contesté, sino que me recosté en la puerta. No sabía muy bien qué hacer, y empezaba a pensar que había elegido el peor lugar para esconderme... aunque si lo pensaba ¿por qué me escondía?

Si, lo sé, soy una cobarde, ver esa escena donde Eric era descaradamente engañado no es como que me haga pensar que mi amiga es la mejor persona del mundo. Realmente no la comprendía. Había sido desdichada durante días y ahora que podía rectificarse se hundía más.

— Diana, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas como lapa en mi puerta? — preguntó nuevamente Draco, acercándose para estudiarme mejor. La grasa había desaparecido de su cara, aunque no totalmente de sus manos.

— Creo que es mejor que no bajemos ahora, Susan está... emm... digamos, convenciendo a Eric en este momento — comenté aun sujeta a la puerta.

— ¿Le está contando la verdad? — cuestionó esperanzado el muchacho. Al ver mi cara supo que no. — Susan... ¿le está mintiendo a Eric? — preguntó nuevamente, esta vez con enfado. — ¿Pero qué le pasa a Susan? ¡No puede mentirle a Eric tan descaradamente! —Exclamó ahora totalmente ofendido, mostrando una especie de solidaridad masculina que me pilló totalmente desprevenida.

Por un momento me sorprendí al ver el enfado de Draco, que se mostrara ofendido porque otra persona era engañada decía mucho de él. Tal vez, después de todo, Eric también había podido traspasar esa barrera de orgullo y prepotencia que constituían la personalidad de los Malfoy. Pero si me ponía a pensarlo más detenidamente, Eric era lo que se podría considerar un amigo para Draco, así que era comprensible que él, en el fondo y solo cuando lo ameritaba, defendiera a su amigo.

— Vamos a ver si se atreve a mentirle frente a mí — exclamó dispuesto a arrollarme para salir de la habitación. Debo confesar que me asusté. No era común ver a Draco Malfoy realmente ofendido por alguien que no era él mismo. Mi reacción fue pegarme más al pomo de la puerta para que no pudiera salir —. Quítate, Diana. No quiero lastimarte.

— No te metas en lo que no te incumbe —exclamé aun con las manos bien puestas en la manija. La mirada que me dedicó dejaba claro que él opinaba algo muy distinto.

Se sostuvo el puente de la nariz con los dedos, como armándose de paciencia, después me observó. Sabía por experiencia propia que yo era terca, así que no soltaría el pomo de la puerta tan fácil.

No es que me crea valiente, ni mucho menos, pero si de algo podía estar segura fue que lo más sensato era que pusiera distancia entre él y yo. El recuerdo de su dedo deslizándose por mi cuello me golpeó y pude asegurar por el calor en mi cara que estaba completamente roja. Hubo una reacción en su mirada ante mi bochorno, por lo que algo en mi mente, ese sentido de supervivencia natural con el que todos nacemos y que nos hace huir del peligro, se activó. El sentido común me decía que me apartase. El instinto que me quedara.

Su mirada se posó en mi cuello, allí donde la evidencia gritaba la razón de mi sonrojo, y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Era definitivo, estaba perdida.

Avanzó despacio, pero su forma de hacerlo me decía que derribarme y salir por la puerta había pasado a segundo plano. Parecía una fiera tanteando el terreno, caminando despacio, midiendo mi reacción, llegó al punto donde quedé frente a él. Muy ufano, colocó una mano a la par de mi cabeza y se recostó en ella, quedando muy cerca de mí. Por un momento pensé que mi cara le quemaría de tanto calor que irradiaba.

— Pensé que habías ido a lavarte —murmuró cerca de mi cara, delineando con la mirada el rastro de su culpa. Sus ojos se detuvieron justo en el punto en el que rastro moría, al borde del escote de mi blusa. Desde que las diferencias de estaturas jugaban a su favor, me sentí intimidada. No fui capaz de contestar nada.

Muy despacio, su otra mano recorrió mi brazo, jugueteó un momento con mi mano y despacio, sin voluntad, mi brazo obedeció a su orden de aflojarse.

— Creo que lo mejor es que al llegar a casa te des una ducha —murmuró bajando su otra mano mientras su cara solo mostraba esa sonrisa ladeada tan característica de su arrogante personalidad. — Ahora, se buena chica y quédate aquí, ¿quieres? —exclamó tomando el pomo de la puerta con total libertad.

¿En qué jodido momento me había movido? ¡Maldito tramposo!

Salí de mi estupefacción y me aventé contra la puerta, un segundo más y le atrapo los dedos entre el marco y la puerta, pero poco me hubiera importado. El muy desgraciado me había seducido para quitarme de la puerta sin peleas, pero no se saldría con la suya. Hubo un segundo en que se sorprendió de mi exabrupto, y me dedicó una mirada furibunda por mi muestra de salvajismo. Un segundo después intentaba apartarme de la puerta, colocando todo el peso de su cuerpo contra mí.

Fue un momento caótico en donde las manos intentaban alcanzar la mariposa de la llave de la puerta, él le quitaba llave, yo le ponía, ambos empujándonos uno contra el otro. Al final, valiéndome de un arañazo, le gané y apartó las manos.

— Esto te costará caro ¿lo sabes? —preguntó aun sonriendo y respirando algo agitado por la lucha.

— Intenta cobrármelo entonces — le reté dejando la puerta a mis espaldas.

No esperó a que lo repitiera, se abalanzó contra mí, pero en vez de intentar atrapar el pomo, atrapó mi cuerpo contra la puerta y me besó.

Tal vez resultase un poco violento, pero esta vez no fue rudo. Había adrenalina después de nuestra lucha, por lo que ambos estábamos más que dispuestos a no ser amables.

Mis manos se enredaron en su cuello mientras que él sujetaba mi cara para tener mejor comodidad. La puerta había sido olvidada.

Sus manos me recorrían, mientras que su boca degustaba la mía. Es imposible describir las sensaciones que me transmitía y aunque en un momento, esa parte de mi cerebro que normalmente regía mi buena conducta me gritó "¡deja de hacerlo! ¡No es ético!" la otra parte le grito "cállate" y curiosamente, le hizo caso.

Cuánto tiempo pasamos así, no lo sé; pero de lo que sí estoy segura era que esto era algo que ambos queríamos. ¿A quién engañamos? Esto era algo inevitable, aunque nosotros lo negáramos.

Susan me lo había dicho, hasta Carmen lo había notado. Solo éramos nosotros, o tal vez solo yo, quien no lo veía. Y no sería tan idiota como para negarlo ahora. Yo quería esto, y por la forma que Draco me respondía, sabía que él también. Habíamos estado jugando al gato y el ratón por varias semanas y suponer que esto no pasaría era de tontos.

Poco a poco los besos dejaron de ser efusivos para pasar a ser más intensos. Por decirlo de manera vulgar, nos quitamos la gana de besarnos a gusto y en privado, sin la intervención de heridas, sangre o furia contenida.

Y no sé qué más hubiera pasado, si no hubiéramos escuchado el intento de alguien de abrir la puerta, la cual tenía llave, bendita sea. Más rápido de lo que me creí capaz, me separé de Draco. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y mejor ni menciono sus labios. Alguien tocó a la puerta y ese fue el detonante. Rápidamente me observé en el espejo de su habitación, mi pelo parecía un nido y estaba roja, como cuando tienes fiebre. Bueno, esa era una buena descripción de mi temperatura y estado en este momento.

Draco se movió rápido, en dos zancadas estaba a la par de su cama, lanzándome una almohada y dos segundos después ya había abierto la puerta. Susan observó la escena un segundo. Ambos, almohada en mano, despeinados, con las mejillas encendidas.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó un poco desconfiada ingresando a la habitación. Enarcó una ceja cuando vio mi cuello lleno de grasa, luego dirigió la misma mirada a las manos de Draco. Mi color se fue a las nubes. Te lo aseguro, en ese momento hubieras podido cocer un huevo en mi rostro.

— Nada de lo que te imaginas —interrumpió Draco con tal sangre fría que fue capaz de descolocarme— Solo ves los intentos de tu amiga para impedir que una bruja fuera desenmascarada frente al inepto de su novio — acusó fulminando con la mirada a su prima.

Susan olvidó todas sus teorías y prestó toda la atención a su primo, le sostuvo la mirada un par de segundos, pero a decir verdad, esos dos témpanos de hielo, que hace un par de minutos irradiaban tanta pasión, ahora eran capaces de congelar el desierto.

— Hice lo que tenía que hacer — se defendió ella. El orgullo de los Malfoy salía a flote — te lo dije en su momento, no tengo la intención de perder a Eric por mi pasado.

— Te engañas a ti misma si crees eso. Lo que haces solo le dará motivo para que esta vez sí te abandone definitivamente — respondió cruelmente Draco.

Susan no estaba dispuesta a recibir más regaños, por lo que elevando el mentón dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, no sin antes soltar como si no viniera al caso uno de sus clásicos comentarios viperinos.

— Y para la próxima que quieran fingir una "guerra de almohadas" al menos asegúrense de hacer un poco más de ruido y escándalo.

El alma se me fue a los pies. Como impulsada por un resorte, caminé hacia la puerta y seguí a mi amiga. Cuando iba a cruzar el umbral, me percaté de la almohada que llevaba en mis manos, no sabía cómo actuar ahora, por lo que solo extendí la almohada para que la tomara y luego huí, prácticamente, de la escena del crimen.

oOpO OqOo

He de reconocer que soy pésima escribiendo algo que no sea acción o comedia. Si les contara lo que me costó escribir este capítulo, a pesar de tenerlo muy detallado en mi mente. Así que espero que no les defraude el resultado.

Ok, algo que hay que dejar en claro es que Susan andaba con Diana, por lo que al final del día, Susan debía llevar a Diana a su casa, es por ese motivo que subió a la habitación, dado que ya no estaba en el patio trasero.

Alecrín dice que me como el coco con los detalles, pues es cierto, pero que le vamos a hacer, no me gusta dejar cabos sueltos así que ni modo. Cosas tan simples que nadie notaría —como que la moto en un inicio estaba en el patio delantero y tenia que pasarla para el trasero— o como que Diana cargaba ropa escotada cuando ella no es asi, son detalles que intento cubrir, yo y mi obsesión. Lo siento.

Susan y su manía de mentirosa. Compréndanla. Piensa que Erick la tachará de bicho raro y saldrá corriendo, pero no sabe que mentirle en su propia cara puede ser fatal. Ya que el muchacho se sentiría mas traicionado por la mentira posterior, que por la verdad del pasado. Pero mejor la corto allí, o me quedo sin trama para el próximo capítulo.

Realmente me gustaría saber su opinión de este capítulo, ya saben, ¿me salió bien o mejor me dedico a la comedia? XD

Besitos gordos para todos.


	31. De la peor manera

**De la peor manera**

_Treinta y siete._

_Treinta y ocho._

_Treinta y nueve..._

¡Rayos! Dos menos que la última vez, y tres más que la anterior. Tendría que volver a empezar para estar segura.

_Uno, dos, tres..._

Patrañas.

¿A quién quería engañar? por más veces que contara los cuadros en mi techo, no podría sacar de mi mente todo lo sucedido ese día.

_Quince, dieciséis, diecisiete..._

Me había dado el banquete con Draco Malfoy y aquí estaba, intentando engañar a mi mente para olvidar y poder dormir.

_¿Cuántos iban? ¿Veinticuatro? Rayos... otra vez._

Me levanté en la oscuridad y caminé hacia la ventana. Las ramas del árbol hacían frufrú con el viento que soplaba. Definitivamente la lluvia se acercaba. Cerré la ventana para no pensar en el árbol y lo que sus ramas ocultaban. Mi cama parecía un nido con sus sábanas revueltas, consecuencia de mi insomnio.

Observé mi mesita de noche. Nada. El teléfono seguía tan apagado como hace horas. Ni mensajes, ni llamadas. Nada de nada.

¿Volveríamos a lo mismo de cuando nos besamos por primera vez? ¿Volveríamos a hacernos los tontos?

Estaba empezando a cansarme de este juego absurdo. Ya no podíamos engañar a nadie, ni a nosotros mismos. Algo ocurría. Solo tenía que definir el qué.

Me volví a tirar en la cama e intenté dormir.

La mañana llegó sorprendiéndome, ¿en qué momento me había quedado profundamente dormida? mi madre tocaba la puerta con ahínco, lo que me indicó que no era su primer intento de despertarme.

— Diana, arriba o llegarás tarde ¿ya estás despierta? —preguntó a través de la puerta.

— Casi —respondí enterrando la cabeza debajo de la almohada.

— Pues termina de despertar, te espero abajo para desayunar.

Me levanté como sonámbula, y el reflejo en el espejo no me ayudó. Me devolvió la imagen de una chica ojerosa con el pelo en forma de nido de ave. El baño de agua fría me ayudó a despejar mi mente un poco y tras atragantarme con un par de tostadas con mermelada, decidí que tenía que ir a la escuela.

Digo... no puedo dejar mi educación por cobardía ¿o sí? _Siempre queda el tutor en casa_, dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza. Espanté esa voz moviendo una mano, como si con eso fuera posible espantar algo intangible. Con mi mochila al hombro salí de la casa. Era tarde, por lo que pensé en tomar el autobús.

Caminé un par de casas rumbo a la parada y me detuve.

¿Qué diablos hacía ese idiota parqueado a la par de la parada?

Mi expresión debió de haberlo alertado de mi estado anímico. Sonrió de medio lado y empezó a caminar a mi encuentro. Yo volteé hacia los lados en un intento infructuoso de huida. Pero estaba anclada en el suelo.

Se acercó lo suficiente y cuando estuvimos frente a frente, me tomó de la barbilla y me besó.

— Buenos días — dijo mientas colocaba mi mochila en su hombro — ¿nos vamos a la escuela?

¿En qué momento había yo soltado la mochila?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté caminando detrás del ladrón de libros.

— Esperarte, ¿no es obvio? — murmuró tendiéndome el casco. Seguía sin gustarme esa versión caricaturizada de defensa. No era una motoneta a la que me estaba subiendo.

— No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que haces aquí, en la parada del bus — pregunté acomodando mi bolsa, que me había devuelto, en mi espalda para luego subirme detrás suyo.

— ¡Oh, eso! Bueno, supuse que si te esperaba en frente de tu casa, tu madre podría vernos. —Comentó acomodándose el casco, levantó la visera para poder seguir hablando— y como supongo que no querías que al regreso te acosara con preguntas sobre por qué te había besado, preferí esperarte aquí. Ya era tarde, así que lo más seguro es que tomaras el autobús.

— ¿Y si mi madre me hubiera llevado a la escuela? —pregunté sonriendo ante todas sus precauciones.

— Hubieras tirado por la borda todos mis planes — fue su simple respuesta, y tras bajar la visera, encendió la moto y tuve que sujetarme para no caer acostada en el suelo, ante el ímpetu con el que salió disparado.

—oooOOOooo—

Estaba segura de que algún día Draco terminaría con algún tipo de deformación o vuelto un escarabajo.

Como siguiera acosando a Susan, seguro ella lo convertiría en algún bicho que pudiera encerrar en una botella. No había día que no le dijera algo, o hablara con indirectas. Yo prefería voltear a otro lado, observar la naturaleza y no meterme en sus batallas verbales. Eric parecía opinar lo mismo que yo, por lo que optaba por no inmiscuirse tampoco.

Habría sido una semana de miel sobre hojuelas para Susan, de no haber sido por su insidioso primo que la acosaba día y noche. Jamás hubiera imaginado que pudiera ser más cansino, pero parecía que día a día se superaba a sí mismo. Y no quería ni imaginarme las cruzadas que se ejercían en su casa, donde no tenían árbitro y era terreno neutro. Me pregunto si la Señora Malfoy estaría enterada de todo esto. Posiblemente no. O también había aprendido a no meterse entre ellos.

Por mi parte había aprovechado el tiempo. Cuando Draco no estaba en plan "_hagamos que Susan deje de ser una idiota_" se comportaba normal, como antes de que hubiera pasado nada. La escuela era un terreno prohibido en el cual sus manos se mantenían alejadas de mí. Cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que no había nada más que una simple y escueta amistad. Hasta cierto punto, hasta parecía haber vuelto a ser el mismo capullo orgulloso y arrogante que había pisado por primera vez ese establecimiento.

Pero cosa muy distinta era el ámbito privado de mi casa o la suya, donde se transformaba en alguien arrogante y orgulloso que me prestaba atención. Nuestra rutina no había cambiado para nada. Lo único que había cambiado era que si tenía ganas de besarme, lo hacía y ya.

Una semana de darle gusto al gusto, pero también empezaba a cansarme. ¿Qué clase de juego estábamos jugando? Habíamos pasado la barrera de simples amigos, a amigos con derechos. Pero de allí, nada. Parecía más interesado en hacer confesar a su prima su naturaleza mágica a su novio, que en resolver cualquier situación que ocurriera entre nosotros.

Cierto día el profesor de Álgebra me llamó aparte y me ofreció un puesto de tutor de un jovencito de primer año. El año anterior también había sido tutora de una muchacha de mí mismo curso que ya no estaba en la escuela porque se había mudado, por lo que acepté gustosa; de esa manera repasaba conceptos que parecían estarse empolvando en mi cerebro.

La desventaja, tendría que invertir al menos dos horas de mi tiempo en las tarde dos veces a la semana.

Al único que parecía no gustarle era a Draco.

— Dos horas... ¿Y qué pretendes que haga mientras tanto? — preguntó cuándo se lo comenté.

— Estudiar, dormir, hacer las tareas o irte a tu casa, parece la mejor opción —contesté secamente. Que él no tuviera el mínimo interés en su futuro no era cosa que me importara, yo tenía que lograr un buen record académico para poder optar a una buena universidad, tal vez una beca, o alguna buena referencia para un trabajo digno. Y tener de amigos a tus profesores puede resultar beneficioso a futuro.

— ¿Y qué pasa contigo? — volvió a preguntar, esta vez más molesto.

— ¿Conmigo? no pasa nada. Tomo el autobús, me voy a pie, me teletransporto, no sé. Cualquier cosa, no sería la primera ni la última vez que salgo más tarde de la escuela. — Tomé mis libros y lo dejé parado a la par de mi locker. Ese día andaba de humor negro y no estaba para soportar a niños mimados.

Mi pupilo resultó ser un chico algo tímido pero atento a mis instrucciones, desde la primera clase hicimos buena química. Me caía muy bien, aunque en ciertos puntos era algo lento para asimilar las situaciones. A veces me lo encontraba en los pasillos en el cambio de salón, me saludaba con una sonrisa la cual respondía gustosa, digo, a veces algo tan simple como una sonrisa sincera puede hacer milagros.

Draco lo odiaba. Cada vez que le devolvía el saludo, simplemente bufaba. Cuando le pregunté porque lo hacía, no me respondió; solo me dedicó una mirada furiosa, un bufido y una partida rápida dejándome plantada a medio pasillo.

Había entendido, no sin poner objeciones, que no tenía que esperarme. Después de discutir largamente sobre los peligros de la calle, la gente peligrosa y las conductas obsesivo—compulsivas, habíamos llegado a un arreglo: yo le avisaba cuando estuviera en casa y él no me acosaría con llamadas cada diez segundos.

Aunque le costaba cumplía su parte del trato, pero aun así habían días difíciles.

Como aquel en que el agua caliente se acabó a primera hora de la mañana, lo que no me puso precisamente de buen humor. Cuando Draco pasó a recogerme, yo estaba más callada que un muerto, y al llegar a la escuela el saludo de Susan fue el reporte diario de quejas contra su primo.

Mi atención en las clases disminuyó considerablemente debido al dolor de cabeza que el agua fría y la voz chillona de mi amiga habían provocado. Y el colmo de males fue que en la enfermería no tenían ni una aspirina.

Había pensado indicarle a mi pupilo que suspendiéramos la reunión de ese día, pero al entrar al salón me recibió con una agradable sonrisa que fue imposible no corresponderle. Hice de tripas corazón, e inicié la lección. Pero parecía que el chico sí tenía un talento. Era observador y supo interpretar correctamente mi estado de ánimo. Pasamos charlando la mayor parte del tiempo, dándonos un respiro entre tantos números.

Al llegar a casa, me tiré sobre la cama y tomé el celular. "_Casa_" fue lo único que puse. El sonido de un mensaje entrante interrumpió mi descanso.

_— ¿Cómo se comportó el mocoso? —_preguntó.

— _No es un mocoso, y se comportó majestuosamente, es muy atento conmigo_ —le respondí, ciertamente el chiquillo había hecho que mi día desastroso no terminara tan mal.

— _Así que es majestuoso. Interesante —_ fue su único comentario.

Me incorporé en la cama intentando interpretar esas cinco palabras. ¿Interesante? ¿De cuándo acá Draco decía cosas como "Interesante"? Decidí irme por la tangente.

— _A propósito ¿podrías reducir tu acoso a Susan? hoy me provocó jaqueca con tantas quejas sobre tu manera de actuar._ — Tocar el tema de Susan era un recurso rastrero, pero si servía para alejar la atención del "interesante mocoso" al cual daba tutoría, lo utilizaría con gusto.

— _No voy a reducir nada hasta que ella deje de ser tan idiota y le cuente todo a Eric_.

Seguimos en un tira y encoge sobre los posibles "métodos y tácticas" a utilizar para convencer a Susan, hasta que mi madre me llamó para cenar. De un tiempo para acá habíamos acordado tácitamente un cese a las hostilidades entre nosotras. Poco a poco íbamos recuperando nuestra antigua relación, aunque sabía que era trabajo de ambas, cada una estaba poniendo de su parte, ella bajándole a su curiosidad y excesiva sobreprotección, y yo bajándole a mi rebeldía. Todos ganaban, nadie perdía. Excepto tal vez de vez en cuando el orgullo.

Al día siguiente Draco estaba realizando su clásica rutina, _"hacerse el idiota mientras recalcaba la importancia de la comunicación y confianza en las parejas_", cuando mi pupilo se acercó y llamó mi atención.

— Dado que en esta escuela hay de todo, excepto algo útil para la cabeza—me dijo extendiéndome una cajita— creo que podría serte de ayuda.

La cajita contenía una tira de aspirinas. Lo tomé agradecida.

— No debiste molestarte, pero te agradezco el gesto —comenté sonriéndole mientras él parecía muy feliz por haber atinado nuevamente.

Hecho que no pasó desapercibido por cierto rubio de ojos grises situado a pocos pasos. Mi pupilo se alejó despidiéndose con la mano y argumentando que nos veríamos al día siguiente. Yo me volví a incorporar en el pequeño círculo que conformaban Draco, Susan y Eric, mientras guardaba la cajita en mi mochila.

— ¿Quieres adelantarte? —Preguntó Eric señalando la puerta al patio — A veces esos dos son tan pero tan, pero tan... exasperantes — confesó Eric cuando gustosa emprendí la marcha hacia el exterior dejando a los Malfoy sumergidos en una acalorada disputa.

— Creo que no se han dado cuenta que nos íbamos — confesé mientras me sentaba en una de las tantas bancas desperdigadas por todo el patio.

—No lo creas, se han dado cuenta, pero les importa más no ceder ni un ápice de terreno que preguntarnos a dónde vamos. — Contestó Eric sentándose a la par mía — a veces me gustaría entender esa guerra que tienen.

— No querrás entender. — exclamé antes de ser consciente de lo que decía.

— Tu sabes algo que yo no — me acusó enfrentándome directamente. Yo intenté encogerme y desaparecer.

— Mucho, pero no soy la indicada para contarte nada. Realmente Eric, no soy yo quien debe hablar contigo.

Emprendí la graciosa huida esperando que Eric no se enojara conmigo, o peor, que acosara también a Susan. Según pasaban los días, la fortaleza de ella se iba resquebrajando, como una pieza de loza asediada por el sol en el desierto.

— ¿Entonces Eric sabe que tenías una hermana y que fue brutalmente asesinada? —Estaba preguntando Draco cuando me acerqué a donde volvían a discutir— ¿Cómo es tu versión? ¿Cómo explicas tan cruel final? ¿O es que para beneficio tuyo el sacrificio de tu hermana fue devaluado a un simple daño colateral? o peor ¿has desaparecido la existencia de tu hermana para que tu grandiosa historia de cuento de hadas encaje a la perfección?

Draco era cruel, debía admitirlo, pero Susan le permitía serlo. En otro tiempo, no hubiera podido ni formular la primera pregunta sin haber terminado con un fuerte ardor en la mejilla, consecuencia del golpe de Susan. Ahora, no solo admitía que la enfrentara, sino que también se quedaba callada. La culpa podía hacer estragos en la fortaleza de las personas.

— Al menos baja la voz, o guárdate tus acusaciones para cuando no hayan oídos muggles presentes —intervine, al tiempo que los mencionados oídos hacían su acto de aparición.— Dale un respiro ¿quieres?

Y milagrosamente, me hizo caso. Al menos por un día, Draco dejó de acosar a Susan.

El siguiente día fue tranquilo, sin una sola puya entre ellos. Algo tan atípico que, extrañado, Eric pensó que estaban enfermos.

Esa tranquilidad en el ambiente me hizo recordar tiempos mejores, donde si bien cada cual tenía sus cosas en mente, no era tan estresante. Ahora había secretos, tal vez los mismos que antes, pero con mayor magnitud. Cada cual ocultaba cosa.

—oooOOOooo—

Esa sensación de sentirte vigilada, era por lo que pasaba en ese momento. Por un escaso segundo, deseé que el torpe de Draco estuviera esperándome al pie de la escalera, pero había sido contundente con él. Tenía que buscar oficio, yo no era trabajadora pública para estarlo distrayendo cada vez que el niño se aburría.

Caminé, casi corrí a la parada de autobuses, para mi desgracia no había nadie, tendría que reprenderme a mí misma, había demorado demasiado en salir y la escuela estaba desierta. No es que fuera un barrio peligroso, pero casos se habían visto. Agradecí al cielo cuando el viejo aparato amarillo apareció doblando la esquina.

La sensación de estar siendo vigilada perduró unos días más. Tal era mi paranoia que hasta Draco empezó a sospechar que alguien me acosaba, lo cual no era del todo favorable tomando en cuenta que él era peor que yo. Empezó a insistirme en que dejara la tutoría. Y yo empecé a dejar de mencionarla.

Pero que no la mencionara, no significaba que dejara de existir, los días que me tocaba quedarme, eran los que más estresada pasaba. La sensación de vigilancia continua perduraba hasta en los horarios de clases. Draco empezó también a sentirse igual que yo, cuando después de un interrogatorio sobre mis nervios, confesé mis penas.

Cierto día, al acabar mi tutoría recibí una sorpresa.

Debo admitir que verlo sentado en su moto, con esa despreocupación, mientras trasteaba su teléfono era algo impactante. Después de todo, el parqueo estaba vacío, y la moto resaltaba por ella misma. Y mi pupilo lo confirmó.

— Excelente vehículo —murmuró, antes de parpadear y percatarse de su comentario— bueno, yo me marcho. Nos vemos luego, Diana.

Me despedí con la mano y avancé hacia Draco, que había dejado su teléfono y me esperaba luciendo esa hermosa sonrisa que portaba cada vez que se sabía había incumplido algún trato. Cuando estaba a un par de pasos de él, se dio la vuelta, tomó el casco y me lo puso, sin decir más palabra me dio un beso. Desde que tenía sujeta las correas del casco, no pude separarme.

Era un tramposo, sabía que la escuela era lugar prohibido y besarme en las escaleras de la misma rompía todos los tratos que habíamos hecho. Casco o no casco, aún tenía las manos libres, por lo que lo aparté de un empujón, un tanto más fuerte de lo que había pretendido. Pero ni mi expresión huraña, ni la actitud defensiva, lograron hacerle borrar su sonrisilla de autosuficiencia.

A veces los hombres se comportan peor que un perro marcando su territorio.

Mi pupilo había sido testigo de tan elocuente escena, y estaba con cara de "yo no he visto nada, pero pretendo confirmarlo mañana".

— ¿Qué diablos haces acá? —pregunté acomodándome el casco que amenazaba con caerse de mi cabeza, aunque pensándolo bien, siempre había odiado ese casco, si se averiaba sería una ganancia.

— Invitarte a comer un helado, ¿qué dices? — preguntó extendiendo su mano para ayudarme a subir en la moto.

El helado de menta estaba delicioso, lo que consiguió aplacar mi castigo para él. Había decidido no hablarle al menos ese día.

La plaza de los helados estaba concurrida, personas que acababan de salir de su trabajo cruzaban la plaza para ahorrarse un par de calles, o para distraerse después de un día de oficinas. No había muchos niños, y era comprensible, ya no era hora de andar paseando. Las luces de los postes empezaban a encenderse.

— Vamos Diana, ¿no piensas hablarme? —preguntó con cara de inocente. Yo solo pretendí ignorarlo y seguí comiendo mi helado.

Viendo que con palabras no lograría nada, tomó una cucharada de su helado y lo acercó a mi boca, tentándome; le dirigí una gélida mirada.

— Está rico —comentó él al comerse el helado que yo había rechazado.

Sabía que mi actitud era infantil, caprichosa y de cierta manera, inmadura. Pero vamos, solo tengo diecisiete, puedo hacerme la idiota cuando quiera. Y a él parecía divertirle mucho mi actitud.

— ¿Sabes? Cuando estaba buscando un regalo para ti, recordé aquella tarde que nos perdimos y terminamos comiendo helados en esta plaza —comentó viniendo a nada, logrando que le prestara atención. — Cuando pasamos frente a la veterinaria, recordé tus palabras exactas: _No tengo perro que me ladre_. No sé por qué, pero eso me convenció que Yandros era un buen regalo.

Cuando terminó su explicación me dio una cálida sonrisa, y continuó comiéndose su helado. ¿Qué le pasaba? Estaba actuando tan raro, que no parecía el mismo.

— Gracias por el helado — comenté despacio.

— De nada. Creí oportuno darnos un descanso entre tanto... umm... estrés estudiantil —respondió con diplomacia. ¿Estrés estudiantil? querrá decir entre las disputas con su prima.

— ¿Te has vuelto a pelear con Susan? —pregunté a bocajarro.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó a su vez.

— Es la única razón que encuentro para que me hayas ido a buscar — respondí con sinceridad, revolviendo con la cucharilla el helado que aún tenía.

— ¿La única razón? ¿Que quiera verte no cuenta cómo razón? — preguntó un tanto frío.

— Nos vemos a diario, estudiamos juntos, no lo olvides — contesté intentando que sus palabras no fueran un mazo acusatorio para mí.

— No es lo mismo, y lo sabes — fue su respuesta. — Se supone que el frío soy yo pero a veces me sorprendes, Diana; esa actitud indiferente tuya es desconcertante.

— ¿Qué actitud indiferente? — Me había hecho reaccionar de un caldazo, su expresión hosca y un tanto desilusionada me hizo comprender que tal vez la razón no era la que había sospechado —. Lo siento, me cuesta un poco todo esto. Luego está lo de Susan, que parece que ha dejado su cerebro junto con su sensatez... tenemos que hacer algo, Draco.

— Es lo que llevo intentando hacer desde hace semanas, pero creo que todos suponen que lo hago solo por fastidiarla. —murmuró un poco renuente por mi cambio de tema tan drástico.

— Tal vez el método que utilizas no sea el apropiado. Acosarla hasta volverla loca parece que no funciona — comenté medio en broma.

— ¿Y qué se le ocurre hacer a esa cabecita terca? —preguntó dando golpecitos con la cuchara en mi cabeza.

— Plantearle situaciones en donde decir la verdad ha resultado beneficioso — comenté sabiamente, había estado pensando el mejor modo de convencer a Susan y viendo el infructuoso resultado de los intentos de Draco, llegar a esa conclusión fue fácil.— Déjame tener una charla con Susan, la convenceré para que hable con Eric.

— Susan no se dejará convencer tan fácil, tiene miedo de perderlo — murmuró dejando el helado a un lado— está aterrada ante la idea de que Eric no la quiera. Siempre puede utilizar un _obliviate_, pero no sería lo mismo...

— No creo que quiera volver a levantar la varita en contra de él, y mucho menos volver a borrar sus recuerdos, sufrió mucho cuando lo hizo aquella vez en el lago.

— Eric no la dejará... estoy seguro que comprenderá la situación —comentó Draco volviendo a atacar su helado, que ya estaba extinguiéndose. — Tú lo comprendiste muy bien. Él también lo hará.

La fe que Draco tenía en Eric me dejó pasmada. Era difícil ver lo mucho que Draco había cambiado.

—oooOOOooo—

Convencer a Susan de confesarse, fue una labor titánica. Me llevó al menos cinco días de súplicas, chantajes y psicología inversa, convencerla que la verdad era el mejor —y único— camino que podía tomar.

El plan era simple, Susan y Eric hablarían mientras que Draco y yo haríamos de soporte en caso que la situación se viniera a mal. Pensamos que un lugar alejado, en donde Susan pudiera demostrar que la magia no era peligrosa sería lo más indicado.

Después de quebrarnos los sesos pensando en el mejor lugar, concluimos que el mirador, en donde Susan me había contado la verdad la verdad a mí, era el lugar indicado. Cuando llegamos, ambas motocicletas estaban estacionadas cerca de la tienda, que estaba cerrada a esas horas. Era de esperarse, nadie en su sano juicio pensaría que un lunes a las cuatro de la tarde una tienda en un mirador sería rentable.

Susan estaba hecha una bola de nervios, le costó lo suyo soltar el volante y bajar del auto. Después, se detuvo junto a las motos y lo volvió a pensar, mi parodia de casco jugaba entre sus dedos. Unos pasos más allá, ambos rubios esperaban. Eric estaba pálido, sabía que no sería una historia bonita; después de todo, Susan había hecho lo imposible por no contar nada.

Draco le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda a Eric y caminó a mi encuentro.

— Éxitos... y recuerda, Eric te quiere, sabrá escucharte — exclamó Draco, para después darle un pequeño abrazo de ánimo, el cual Susan recibió gustosa. Le quité el casco de las manos y la animé para que se acercara a Eric.

Nos alejamos un poco para darles privacidad, aunque no queríamos alejarnos demasiado por si las cosas se tornaban feas. Susan empezó a caminar por entre los árboles, que crecían un poco separados. Guardando la distancia, empezamos a seguirlos.

Después de unos minutos, ya no los veíamos, por lo que despacio empezamos a vagar entre los árboles, platicando de cosas triviales, de cómo estaba Yandros, de la tarea de matemática, de los avances de mi madre con las flores —había dejado de sembrarlas—, mientras yo jugaba con el casco, pasándolo de mano en mano.

No nos fijamos realmente por donde caminamos, pero fui consciente del lugar donde estábamos cuando encontramos el claro. La pelea de esa noche, los chantajes de Potter, y Draco tirado en medio de la hojarasca, fueron recuerdos que acudieron a mi mente. Y por el rostro de mi acompañante pude saber que también había reconocido el lugar.

— Si quieres nos alejamos de acá, supongo que también tienes malos recuerdos de este lugar — dije dando media vuelta para alejarme del claro y regresar por donde habíamos venido.

— No — fue su única palabra, tomándome de la mano para impedir que me alejara más — no quiero irme de acá. Es cierto que tengo malos recuerdos aquí, pero no fue el lugar el que los ocasionó, fueron San Potter, la comadreja y la comelibros; y ellos no están acá ahora, así que no tengo porqué huir de este lugar.

Su lógica no me tenía ningún sentido, pero verlo allí, dando argumentos para enfrentarse a sus fantasmas me pareció tierno. Sin pensarlo mucho me aferré a su mano y sin soltarlo me acerqué y deposité un suave beso en sus labios.

Normalmente no era yo la que tomaba la iniciativa para estas cosas, simplemente respondía cuando él me besaba.

No esperó mucho, y me correspondió con más ímpetu, profundizando el beso, el casco quedó olvidado en el suelo, luego de un momento separó sus labios de los míos pero no se alejó, me tenía sujeta por la cintura por lo que tampoco pude separarme. Su rostro estaba junto al mío, había pegado su mejilla a la mía y supuse que estaría disfrutando de esa posición.

— Sé que tenemos un asunto pendiente del cual hablar —fueron sus palabras susurradas en mi oído— sé que todo esto parece tan bizarro que no tiene explicación. Al menos yo no le encuentro explicación. No sé cómo llegamos esta situación, pero tampoco pienso hacer nada para cambiarla o evitarla...

— Draco... — intenté separarme pero él no me lo permitió, me aferró con más fuerza y cuando intenté elevar la cabeza para verlo, lo impidió torciendo el rostro y quitándome el aliento con otro beso.

Después de un rato, volvió a su posición, con la mejilla pegada a la mía, esta vez no hice intento de apartarme.

— Sé que quieres... aclarar cualquier cosa que esté pasando entre nosotros— prosiguió suave, en un murmullo que expresaba cuán difícil era para él decir estas cosas. — Si tú necesitas ponerle un nombre a lo que sea que sucede entre nosotros, no te voy a pedir que no lo hagas... por mi parte te digo que no necesito ponerle etiquetas.

Su renuencia pronunciar las palabras "relación", "novios" o siquiera "ligues" me parecía absurda y me desconcertaba, pero a la vez intenté comprenderle. Al menos podía estar segura que ninguna otra chica le interesaría, desde que la única bruja a cincuenta kilómetros a la redonda era su prima, podía estar tranquila por eso.

Pero habían demasiados factores que me sobrepasaban en la situación, tantos que me asustaba incluso mencionarlos. Tenía miedo, eso era seguro. Miedo de su naturaleza, miedo de la reacción de todos, miedo de su pasado, miedo a su futuro...

Asentí con la cabeza para darle a entender que aceptaba sus términos, logrando que por fin separara su cara de la mía. Sin saber por qué, le di un beso en la mejilla y luego lo abracé.

No era ni el lugar, ni el momento que había pensado para hablar; pero después de todo, planificar nunca nos había funcionado.

Aunque como era norma común, la paz nunca dura demasiado. Mientras nos abrazábamos escuchamos el sonido de las hojas al ser aplastadas. Nos separamos temiendo que fuera algún animal salvaje, después de todo, era una montaña, que hubiera un mirador cerca no le quitaba que siguiera siendo naturaleza.

— ¿Quién anda allí? Muéstrese —preguntó Draco observando los árboles.

— Creo que es mejor que regresemos al parqueo Draco, esto no me gusta —murmuré aferrándome a su mano.

— Sé que estás ahí, sal ahora mismo— ordenó Draco, taladrando con la mirada la penumbra entre los árboles.

— Después de tanto tiempo, por fin solitos —susurró una voz.

Era rasposa, fría, amenazadora, y de cierta manera tenía un timbre salvaje. Quise salir corriendo, pero estaba helada del miedo.

— ¿Draco? Vámonos de aquí — murmuré jaloneándolo.

— Huye ¡Corre! —fue su respuesta, dándome un empujón.

No había dado dos pasos cuando un animal peludo nos atacó, tropecé con algo y caí tumbada en el suelo. Draco me tomó del brazo y tiró de mí, pero la bestia lo derribó, empujándome de paso a mí también.

Ahora que estaba más cerca pude comprobar que la bestia no era un animal. Era un ser humano, si se le podía llamar así, su cabello no era más que greñas y la ropa estaba tan deshilachada que parecía la piel de un animal viejo; las uñas, largas como garras, estaban sucias y astilladas. Gruñía mientras forcejeaba con Draco.

— ¡Huye! —gritó Draco, haciéndome reaccionar.

Me paré como pude y di un par de pasos hacia atrás, debatiendo conmigo misma si huir o no. Draco peleaba con todo lo que podía, pero ese salvaje lo estaba venciendo. Escuchaba los gruñidos del animal, y también los jadeos de Draco, mientras forcejeaban en el suelo.

Tomando la decisión que en ese momento me pareció correcta, oteé a mi alrededor buscando algo con qué defenderme, una rama, una piedra, algo que me sirviera de arma. Lo vi al pie de un árbol.

Tomé el casco por las correas y corrí a donde ellos todavía peleaban. Agarrando tanto impulso como fui capaz, alcé el casco y utilizando las correas como catapulta, lo lancé en contra de la cabeza del salvaje. Soltó un aullido y tambaleándose cayó a un lado. Draco aprovechó para zafarse de su agarre y arrebatándome el casco abollado de las manos, lo azotó nuevamente contra el animal, que estaba desubicado después del golpazo que le había dado. El segundo golpe hizo que cayera en el suelo y se alejara gateando. Fue tanto el ímpetu que Draco había utilizado, que las correas se rompieron y el casco salió disparado hasta chocar con el suelo, en donde quedó rajado.

—Vamos, tenemos que alejarnos — exclamó Draco tomándome de la mano y alejándose de la bestia que ya empezaba a ponerse de pie.

— _Incarcerus_ — exclamó la voz salvaje, y Draco cayó al suelo presa de un par de lazos que le ataban pies y manos.

Grité. Aterrada como estaba, no supe qué hacer. Draco forcejeaba con las cuerdas mientras me gritaba que huyera, que corriera y me alejara de ese ser repugnante, yo estaba congelada, no podía moverme, mis piernas no respondían. La bestia se acercó a mí, varita en mano, gruñía como un perro, la sangre manaba de su cabeza pero lo más espeluznante era la sonrisa que mostraba.

— Tierna... como a mí me gustan, una delicia — murmuró la bestia al estar cerca de mí, pasándose la lengua por los labios, solo pude alejarme hasta chocar con un árbol, en donde me arrinconó. Me aferré de espaldas al árbol. — ¿Qué sabor tendrá tu sangre? hace mucho que no disfruto de una presa tan fresca...

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarla, Greyback! —Exclamó Draco forcejeando para soltarse— ¡Te mataré si la tocas!

— No estás en posición de ordenar nada, tu padre estaría avergonzado de tu comportamiento, chico. No es más que una muggle y hace un rato estabas agasajándote con ella. Tiene su gracia si lo piensas bien, alguien como tú, un Malfoy, convertido en un traidor a la sangre... El Señor Oscuro te quiere muerto... pero puedo disfrutar un rato antes de cumplir esa misión. Ahora, espera calladito hasta que llegue tu turno.

— ¡Greyback, déjala ir! Es a mí a quien quieres, pues aquí me tienes. Suéltala — gritaba Draco mientras la bestia se carcajeaba. Pasó un dedo por mi mejilla, con esa uña astillada y sucia. — Te mataré, maldito desgraciado, si le haces algo ¡Suéltala!

— ¿O que me harás? Puedo hacer con ella lo que quiera, y un traidor como tú no impedirá que disfrute mi banquete — exclamó enterrando sus dedos sucios en mi pelo, haciendo que mi cuello quedara expuesto, a este punto yo estaba a lágrima viva. — Pensaba dejarte disfrutar del show, como parte de tu castigo por traidor. Solo es una simple muggle pero parece que a ti te importa demasiado. Pero me estas aburriendo con tus gritos. ¡_Desmaius_!

Draco cayó hecho un bulto en el suelo y no se movió más. La bestia se regocijó y volvió a jalonearme del pelo, haciéndome gritar más fuerte.

"_Encontró a su hermanita en un charco de sangre, mientras él aun la mordía"_ escuché el recuerdo en mi mente. _Greyback destrozó a Juliet_.

Greyback. El mismo Greyback que había asesinado a la hermana de Susan...

—Vamos preciosa, grita más fuerte, me gusta que mis presas lloriqueen un poco —murmuró zarandeándome, sentí como sus uñas se enterraban en mi cabeza.

— ¡Por favor! no me haga nada — exclamé aferrándome a su muñeca en un intento infructuoso de soltarme. — ¡Por favor!

— Grita, patalea si quieres, después del banquete, mataré a ese traidor. El Señor Oscuro estará orgulloso de mí, tal vez me honre con la marca después de todo. Debo agradecerles por ponérmelo tan fácil, venir a este lugar tan desolado... fue difícil vigilarlos con tantos muggles cerca —confesó la bestia mientras hundía su nariz en mi cuello — mmm fresca, carne suave, delicioso— murmuró. Luego de eso, pasó su lengua por mi cuello y mejilla, saboreando mi piel mezclada con mis lágrimas. Fue tal mi repugnancia que me hizo reaccionar.

Empecé a darle de puñetazos y patadas mientras gritaba histérica que me soltara. Por un momento pareció extrañado de mi reacción, cuando una de mis tantas patadas impactó en su pierna se enojó y me aventó contra el suelo. Caí hecha un ovillo, intenté huir, pero no me dio tiempo de nada, la bestia salvaje se me tiró encima, acorralándome entre el suelo y él, por lo que me era imposible darle patadas, y desde que sujetó mis manos con las suyas lo único que podía hacer era llorar y gritar.

— Así me gusta, que mi presa se defienda, la adrenalina te dará mejor sabor — añadió enterrando sus uñas en mis muñecas.

Era el fin. Una mordida y estaría perdida. Mostró sus dientes, con la disposición de enterrarlos en mí. Sabía que tenía pocos segundos, pero no se me ocurrió nada que hacer más que suplicar por mi vida.

Todo sucedió muy deprisa, la bestia acercó sus dientes a mi cuello, el lugar más accesible para morder y un segundo después estaba desparramado a mi lado, víctima del golpe que Eric le había propinado con una rama.

— ¿Qué manía tienen los muggles con los golpes en la cabeza? —preguntó contrariado, levantándose tambaleante.

Levantó su varita y atacó a Eric, que indefenso como estaba, no era rival para un loco con magia. Salió despedido por el impacto de la maldición. La bestia se carcajeaba y lentamente se acercó al lugar donde este intentaba ponerse de pie.

— ¿Quieres meterte en cosa de magos muchacho? ¿Quieres ver lo que le pasa a un muggle cuando mete sus narices en el mundo de la magia? ¡Crucio! —gritó la bestia y Eric empezó a retorcerse y a gritar de dolor.

La sangre manaba allí donde se había hecho un corte al chocar con el árbol, mientras que sus manos y piernas se apretaban en un intento de detener el dolor infringido. La bestia disfrutaba de su sufrimiento, se carcajeaba mientras Eric se retorcía, fue solamente un momento, pero sus gritos me taladraron el cerebro como si hubieran sido horas.

Entonces intervino Susan. Estaba parada varita en mano a un lado de los árboles, pero yo no me di cuenta de su presencia hasta que gritó un conjuro que impactó en la bestia.

La varita de Greyback voló por los aires pero pudo mantenerse de pie.

— ¡Ah! la pequeña traidora, delicioso... —murmuró el salvaje caminando de medio lado, oteando el suelo en busca de su varita— recuerdo el sabor de tu hermana, no hay nada como la tierna piel de un infante.

Intentaba distraer a Susan, porque un segundo después dio un salto que no tenía nada de humano y casi consiguió alcanzar el punto en el que había caído su varita. Casi. Pero Susan estaba atenta y lo derribó con un hechizo. Avanzó latigueando el aire con su varita. La bestia retrocedió ante cada movimiento, Susan solamente murmuraba las palabras, estaba seria y el aire que irradiaba hizo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta. Con un último movimiento, levantó al animal y lo arrojó contra un árbol. La madera crujió con el impacto y Greyback cayó hecho una bola de pelo en las raíces.

Susan lo observó con odio, parecía debatirse sobre qué hacer, al final, observó los cuerpos tendidos de los chicos y a mí, tirada de rodillas en el suelo. Se acercó a Draco y murmuró otro conjuro, al momento Draco abrió los ojos.

— Desátalo — me ordenó mientras se paraba y Draco empezaba a pelearse con los nudos. Se acercó a Eric y despacio pasó la varita por su cabeza, murmurando hechizos, yo avancé a gatas hasta llegar donde Draco se removía. Con dedos de gelatina logré desatarle las manos.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó cuándo tomándome la cara y observando que todo estuviera en perfecto estado.

— Sí, solo... Eric llegó... Susan lo maldijo... — balbuceé parpadeando rápido, intentando no fijar mi vista en él.

Unos metros más allá, Susan acunaba la cabeza de Eric mientras recitaba instrucciones a su varita. La herida en la cabeza ya estaba cerrada, pero aún se veían rastros de sangre y los arañazos en los brazos eran espantosos. Draco se levantó tambaleante y se acercó a donde se encontraba Susan. Despacio, esta colocó a Eric en el suelo.

— Termina con él — le dijo a Draco mientras le daba su varita.

— ¿Termina...? ¿Quieres que lo mate? —preguntó atónito sin agarrar la varita.

— ¿Qué otra cosa se puede hacer con ese maldito? ¿Quieres conservarlo como mascota? ¡Asesinó a mi hermana! — gritó Susan, haciendo que de su varita brotaran chispas.

— Me estás pidiendo que le quite la vida a alguien — murmuró Draco alejándose unos pasos de Susan, que lo miraba airada, con cara de loca.

— Es por tu culpa que está aquí, por tu maldita culpa este malnacido ha venido para atacarnos. —Siseó Susan atravesándole con la mirada— ¡¿Casi nos mata a todos y tú quieres perdonarle la vida? — gritó Susan con lágrimas en los ojos.

Comprendí entonces que Susan estaba aterrada. Que todos sus traumas habían acudido a ella en el momento en que vio a Greyback. Que se había quedado estática en su lugar al ver que nos atacaba y que solo fue capaz de reaccionar en el momento en el que la vida de Eric estuvo en serio peligro.

— No es eso, pero estás hablando de asesinar a alguien— murmuró Draco observando a la bestia.

— Como si planificar un asesinato fuera del todo nuevo para ti —acusó Susan con crueldad, pinchándole con la punta de la varita.

Draco la observó herido. Luego de eso, cambió su mirada ofendida por una lacerante.

— Si tanto insistes en matarlo, hazlo tú — exclamó Draco levantando la nariz hasta el cielo y dejando claro que el no mancharía sus manos con Greyback.

Susan se acercó a la bestia y levantó su varita. Le apuntó directo a la cabeza, respiraba con dificultad e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no llorar, pero la mano le empezó a temblar. Un minuto después, aunque pareció una eternidad, Susan bajó el brazo y arrancó a llorar amargamente. Draco intentó acercarse y consolarla pero Susan lo rechazó y luego de propinarle una cachetada que le dobló el rostro alzó la varita contra él.

— Te maldigo, Draco Malfoy. ¡Maldigo el día en que apareciste en ese aeropuerto y trajiste todos tus problemas contigo, maldigo el día que me diste ese medallón y maldigo el día que te conocí! — le gritó varita en riste.

Tuve miedo de que le atacara, Susan estaba desquiciada.

— Hay que borrarle la memoria — declaró Draco, intentando no mostrar miedo ante la varita de Susan. — Para que olvide que nos ha visto. Y luego debemos confundirlo, hacerle creer que estamos muy lejos. Si el Señor Tenebroso lo ha enviado a rastrearme, es mejor que dé informes falsos a que desaparezca. Debemos borrarle la memoria, Susan.

Entablaron un duelo de miradas. Susan no parecía dispuesta a ceder, pero desde que ella misma no pudo matarlo todos sabíamos que la única opción posible era la que había propuesto Draco. Al final soltó un suspiro y le tendió la varita a su primo, el cual, ni lento ni perezoso se puso a trabajar. Hilos de plata parecían salir y entrar de la cabeza del hombre lobo. Preferí dejar de ver lo que sucedía con la magia y me senté en el suelo, acunando mis rodillas. Eric seguía inconsciente, pero había dejado de sangrar. Susan se ocultó detrás de unos árboles, y cuando regresó limpiándose la boca, comprendí que había vomitado.

Draco se paró, apuntó con su varita a la mole peluda y esta recobró el conocimiento, yo me aterré, pensando que nos atacaría de nuevo, pero algo estaba mal, la bestia parecía ausente, Draco murmuraba algo y la bestia asentía a lo que él decía. Draco movió su varita y despacio la bestia empezó a buscar en el suelo. Susan había vuelto con Eric y lo acunaba, acariciando su rostro mientras derramaba lágrimas sobre él. Un momento después la bestia se acuclilló y tomó su varita.

— Ahora desaparece y sigue tu búsqueda en otra dirección. Márchate lejos de aquí. El rastro que seguías era una pista falsa, lo has comprobado y no hay nada en esta zona que pueda ayudarte a encontrar lo que buscas. Debes dirigirte a otro lugar cuanto antes, ya has perdido aquí demasiado tiempo— ordenó Draco. Movió una vez más su varita y la bestia parpadeó.

— Buscar en otro lugar —repitió Greyback con voz rasposa. — El rastro es falso, debo buscar en otro lugar— Después de un momento, desapareció.

Draco se acercó a donde estaba Susan y se acuclilló junto a Eric, cuando apuntó su varita, Susan lo detuvo.

— Espera... no lo despiertes aún... — murmuró entre sollozos.

— Debes enfrentar la verdad Susan... decide ahora, ¿Quieres a Eric en tu vida? ¿O pasarás borrándole la memoria cada que descubra que eres una bruja? — preguntó Draco sosteniéndole la mirada a Susan.

Ella no pudo más que sollozar más fuerte, gruesas lágrimas cayeron sobre Eric, pero después de un momento, asintió. Apuntando con la varita prestada, Draco murmuró un "enervate". Al instante Eric abrió los ojos confundido. Pero nada podía prever su reacción.

Desubicado como estaba, observó a su alrededor, y al posar los ojos en Susan, se levantó rápidamente y se alejó de ella, dejándola en el suelo con cara de confusión.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Draco, que se había parado cuando Eric lo hizo.

— ¿La... la bestia? ¿Dónde está la bestia? — murmuró recorriendo con la mirada el pequeño claro.

— Se ha ido. Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Tus heridas... —intentó calmarlo Draco.

— ¿Qué diablos? ¿No pasa nada? ¡Pasa todo! — gritó Eric. — La bestia... esa bestia... ¡Aleja esa cosa de mí! —exclamó señalando la varita cuando Draco intentó acercarse.

— Tranquilo, solo quería curarte las heridas de los brazos — exclamó Draco— no te haré daño, todo está bien — volvió a insistir, aunque apartó con cuidado la varita.

Eric parecía estar recibiendo demasiada información para poder procesarla. Observaba todo, intentando encontrar una explicación allí, en la cara llorosa de Susan, en la preocupada de Draco, en la varita que este sostenía, en mí, tendida de rodillas en el suelo. Seguramente mi aspecto no era el mejor después de la arrastrada que me había dado.

— Eric... — susurró Susan y fue todo. Todo se vino abajo.

Eric dirigió su mirada a Susan y todos sus temores se vieron confirmados. Despacio Susan se paró y caminó hacia Eric.

— Eric... yo...— intentó continuar mientras se acercaba a él, pero Eric retrocedió.

— ¿Esto era lo que ocultabas? ¿Tu naturaleza? ¿Qué clase de broma estúpida es esta? — Preguntó llevándose las manos al pelo. — ¡Dímelo Susan! ¡Contéstame de una maldita vez! ¿Todo era una mentira? Me engañaste con esa historia de tu familia, sobre ti, todo, todo en ti es falso...

— Por favor Eric, déjame... deja que te explique — suplicó Susan — Lo que te conté sobre mi familia era básicamente verdad. Lo que pasó hoy...

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que mal que suena eso de "básicamente"? Eres una mentirosa Susan, todo en ti es mentira y más mentira. "La magia es inofensiva" me dijiste... ¡otra mentira más! — Le recriminó Eric con rabia— intentabas convencerme que todo era como en un cuento de hadas ¿no? Con florecitas que cambiaban de color y papelitos que volaban ¡Pues esto no es un cuento de hadas! — Explotó Eric señalando sus brazos, en donde las marcas de las garras de Greyback habían dejado evidencia— ¡La magia no es lo que tú me dijiste que era! ¡Luchar contra licántropos no es nada inofensivo y definitivamente no es nada genial!

— Eric, lo que pasó hoy no tiene nada que ver con la magia — exclamó Draco intentando ayudar a su prima. — esto tiene que ver conmigo, no con la magia.

— Tu también me engañaste —le recriminó Eric — ¿También tienes magia? —Preguntó y sin esperar respuesta, encaró a Susan y agregó — ¿has utilizado la magia en mí? ¿Me has hechizado?

— Eric... lo siento — murmuró Susan.

— ¡Contéstame! —ordenó en un grito.

— S.. Si — confesó Susan tapándose la cara con las manos— si he usado mi magia en ti. Pero fue...

— ¿Cuantas veces? —Preguntó pero al ver que Susan no contestaría, añadió— ¡¿Te das cuenta que no se puede confiar en ti? Has usado tu magia en mí, tu dulce y tierna magia, ¡me has embrujado! — Eric parecía fuera de sí, empezó a recorrer con la mirada el suelo, como intentando hacer cuentas de las veces que hipotéticamente había sido maldito, se pasó la mano por la cara, cerrando los ojos para armarse de paciencia y al abrirlos tenía esa mirada de duda que no profetizaba nada bueno. — ¿Me has...? ¿Hasta qué punto me tienes embrujado?

— ¿A qué te refieres con que te tengo embrujado?, si lo que pretendes es insinuar que hice algo para que te fijaras en mí... no, no podría, nunca haría algo para engañarte, solamente he usado mi magia en ti una vez... solo borré algunos recuerdos... —balbuceó Susan en un intento de aclarar que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos, pero lo único que hacía era hundirse más.

— ¿Me has borrado...? No quiero escuchar más...— declaró Eric, para después dar media vuelta y caminar directo a los árboles.

— ¡Eric! — llamó Susan intentando seguirlo pero al tomarlo del brazo, este se zafó.

— No me toques... bruja — exclamó apartándose de Susan y desapareciendo entre los árboles.

Silencio acompaño al claro. Susan empezó a sollozar mientras murmuraba el nombre de Eric, pero un momento después dio media vuelta y empezó a atacar a puñetazos a Draco.

— ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Te odio! ¡Tú culpa!— gritaba con cada golpe que le daba, Draco se protegía como podía, intentó sujetarla de las muñecas pero Susan estaba histérica. Por último, le sujetó una mano y la rodeó, haciéndole una llave que impidió que Susan siguiera golpeándolo. Gritó y pateó pero no podía alcanzarlo. — ¡Te odio! ¡Maldito, suéltame! ¡Te odio!

— Voy a soltarte, pero te vas a calmar — murmuró Draco aflojando su agarre. Susan se soltó de él y en un descuido le arrebató la varita de la mano.

— No quiero volver a verte nunca más — exclamó Susan apuntándole con la varita— Aléjate de mi madre y de mí. Te quiero fuera de mi casa y de mi vida.

Dicho eso, dio media vuelta y desapareció entre los árboles.

—oooOOOooo—

El capítulo está enorme, pero realmente no quería atrasar más la publicación, y tampoco quería hacer esperar más la aparición de Greyback.

Espero que no odien a Susan por haber echado de su casa a Draco, al menos lo lo volvió alfiletero allí mismo en el claro.

Realmente no tengo mucho que decir, mas que gracias por llegar hasta acá y soportar las largas esperas en las que escribo estos capítulos. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena.

¿Merezco un comentario?


	32. Lamentaciones

El sonido del bosque era apabullante, después del relajo que habíamos armado, escuchar las aves y demás animales parecía absurdo.

Todavía confundida miré a mí alrededor, la sentencia de Susan parecía haber dejado a Draco mudo y sin saber qué hacer, simplemente se limitaba a estar parado con la vista fija en el lugar por donde su prima se había alejado.

Observé mis manos y me sorprendió su estado, sangre, lodo y ramas adornaban palmas y dorso. No quería ni imaginar cómo estaría el resto de mi cuerpo.

Sabía muy bien que Draco no acudiría al rescate, ni me consolaría haciéndome sentir segura; por lo que tomando una bocanada de aire, emprendí la titánica labor de ponerme en pie.

Debo admitir que el primer intento fue infructuoso, pasada la adrenalina del momento estaba cansada como si hubiera corrido la maratón. Lo intenté nuevamente y logré ponerme sobre mis pies aunque sentía que mis piernas de gelatina podrían fallarme en cualquier momento. De todas formas me las apañé para dar un paso inseguro, y después otro. Draco reaccionó al sonido y al observarme sacudir mi pantalón en un intento vano de quitar la tierra y la sangre prendida en ella, su cerebro pareció entrar en funcionamiento.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó sacudiendo un poco la cabeza al comprender que la pregunta era estúpida.

- He estado mejor -contesté intentando quitarle peso a la situación- Quiero irme a casa -demandé.

- Opino lo mismo, vamos a casa - comentó deteniéndose al comprender que él no tenía una casa a la cual ir- te llevo a tu casa, después... después...

- Salgamos de aquí, después decidimos que se hará - murmuré. Lo único que quería era alejarme de ese maldito bosque.

Caminé un par de pasos hasta toparme con un árbol en la linde del claro, en su base encontré aquel objeto tan familiar para mí. Nunca le había tenido mucho cariño pero la verdad es que se podía considerar que me había salvado la vida, aunque no del modo en que sería lógico esperar. Comprendí que estaba hechizado al ver como temblaba, la vibración aumentaba conforme pasaban los segundos y yo, histérica como estaba y un poco paranoica respecto a la magia, me alejé como pude y tropecé, cayendo sobre mi trasero. Draco se acercó rápidamente al verme tan alterada.

El casco se quebró a la mitad en medio de temblores y se convirtió en un escurridor de verduras. Lo observé incrédula, en otro momento me hubiera indignado la situación, le hubiera reclamado el hecho de haber cargado un escurridor en la cabeza por meses. Pero en ese momento me importaba un comino que era.

Con la ayuda de su mano, me paré nuevamente, e ignorando el abollado escurridor, trastabillé entre los árboles hasta llegar al parqueo donde la Dukati nos esperaba. El silencio nos acompañó en nuestra caminata en el bosque y se mantuvo mientras él tomaba la moto y le daba la vuelta. La única acción que tuvo a bien hacer fue tomar su propio casco y hundir mi cabeza en él. Subimos a la moto, cansados y silenciosos. Me aferré a su cintura como si mi vida dependiera de ello y cerré mis ojos, conteniendo la cascada de lágrimas que peleaban por salir.

He de reconocer que mi cerebro no funciona como el de la mayoría de las personas, tal vez es mi forma de autodefensa, o tal vez simplemente estoy loca. Lo normal sería que me hundiera en la depresión, que estallara en llanto esperando que mi príncipe azul me dijera que todo estaría bien, que nada malo sucedería y que él siempre estaría a mi lado.

Siendo realistas, pensaba que eso jamás sucedería, partiendo del hecho que mi príncipe azul era un mago narcisista y ególatra. Esperar que él se preocupara por mí, especialmente cuando tenía él tenía su buena ración de problemas propios con los que lidiar, era como pedir que el gobierno dejara de ser corrupto. Mientras íbamos rumbo a casa, mi cerebro pensaba lo que teníamos que hacer, la planificación de la vida ajena siempre es mejor que la de la vida propia.

Draco no podía volver a casa de Susan, ella lo freiría a crucios si veía su oxigenada cabeza a un kilómetro a la redonda.

Luego teníamos el hecho de nuestros estados, a mi madre le daría algo si me viera así, por lo que estableciendo el orden de prioridades, concluí que lo primero que debíamos hacer era curar nuestras heridas. Después nos preocuparíamos del resto.

Entramos a mi casa y me fui directa por el botiquín. Casi grito cuando vi mi reflejo en el espejo del baño.

Estaba hecha un harapo.

Regresé con Draco e intenté curar las heridas más graves pero desistí al ver la cantidad de tierra, sangre y demás porquerías pegadas a la piel.

- Creo que lo mejor es que te des un baño primero -comenté tirando el pedazo de vendaje teñido de rojo.

- No... No tengo ropa, es decir... - balbuceó. Su inseguridad provocó en mí la reacción contraria. Mi mente se tranquilizó y pude pensar fríamente.

- Creo que mi padre dejó ropa, déjame buscar algo que te quede para que te quites la que traes puesta -murmuré. El cansancio se estaba haciendo presente, pero sabía que mientras pensara en otra cosa no me derrumbaría. Mente ocupada, esa era mi tarea.

Entré a la habitación de mi madre y busqué en el fondo de su armario, sabía que allí encontraría mi objetivo; aunque mi madre lo negara, aún guardaba algunas posesiones de mi padre como su más valioso tesoro. Después de remover algunas cajas y quitar una pila de cobijas viejas encontré lo que buscaba.

Mi padre nunca fue tan alto como Draco, pero suponía que en este momento mostrar medio palmo de tobillo no le importaría. Tomé una camisa y un pantalón, rebusqué y encontré un par de zapatos, dudaba que le quedaran pero igual me los llevé.

Cuando pasé junto a mi habitación vi la puerta abierta. Draco estaba sentado en mi cama con su teléfono en la mano.

-Pensé que si venía tu madre no querrías que me viera en la sala. Yandros estaba haciendo mucho escándalo así que lo dejé en el patio trasero - informó cuando entré. Se estaba cayendo a pedazos y yo, que no estaba mejor, no sabía qué hacer.

- No te preocupes, aún falta un poco para que llegue. Te traje ropa -anuncié mostrando lo que traía en los brazos.

- Diana… lo siento… -comenzó a decir, pero yo no quería abordar el tema.

- Espero no te importe, dudo que los zapatos te queden, pero calculo que la ropa sí. Siempre y cuando no te importe que se te vean los tobillos -continué parloteando, mientras colocaba la ropa sobre la silla y evitaba mirarlo.

Estaba decidida a no hablar del tema. Quizá no fuera lo mejor, o lo más sano, pero en aquel momento realmente creía que si me mantenía ocupada y pensaba en otra cosa todo estaría bien. Debía mantener la mente y el cuerpo en funcionamiento, porque sabía que en el momento en que me parase a reflexionar me derrumbaría, y eso era lo último que deseaba.

- En la ducha hay jabón y champú, busca en la gaveta de arriba y encontrarás las toallas -indiqué mecánicamente, observando todo excepto a él.

Supongo que comprendió mi renuencia porque no dijo más, solo asintió y en silencio tomó la ropa. Al pasar por mi lado se detuvo un momento, yo bajé la cara, no quería verlo, no quería que me tocara, solo quería que saliera de mi habitación.

- Diana… - murmuró intentando llamar mi atención.

- Asegúrate no dejar cabello en la ducha -le interrumpí- no podría explicar cómo llegaron cabellos rubios allí - murmuré con la vista clavada en mis zapatos.

- De acuerdo - volvió a murmurar al salir de la habitación.

Saqué todo el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y me recosté en la pared, pero solo un segundo porque enseguida busqué una nueva actividad que me mantuviera ocupada.

Encendí la televisión y dejé lo primero que apareció, empecé a registrar mis gavetas en busca de ropa con la cual cambiarme. Tendría que darme una ducha también.

Estaba en proceso de ordenar el contenido del cesto de ropa sucia cuando escuché una melodía que no conocía. Era el teléfono de Draco. Ignorándolo lo mejor que pude continúe con mi tarea.

Para cuando Draco regresó, con el cabello escurriéndole y unos pantalones demasiado cortos para su altura, yo ya tenía organizada mi ropa sucia, zapatos y estaba en proceso de acomodar las sabanas de mi cama.

- Gracias por la ropa, realmente necesitaba esa ducha. -comentó dejando el bulto de su ropa sucia en la silla.

- Me alegra escucharlo. A propósito, tu teléfono estuvo sonando, no quise contestar. - comuniqué tomando mi propia ropa y caminando hacia la puerta.

- Era mi tía -informó cuando yo estaba casi con un pie fuera de la habitación.

- Deberías llamarle, estará preocupada por ti - mencioné con total tranquilidad.

- Creo que es lo mejor -murmuró abriendo el teléfono - Diana, gracias… por todo - comentó dedicándome una mirada sincera.

- No te preocupes, llama a tu tía. Estaré en la ducha - respondí con calma, intentando darle mi mejor sonrisa de apoyo.

Su tía respondió por lo que yo no quise quedarme a estorbar, pero tampoco me pude alejar mucho de la puerta.

- Si tía, soy yo. Estoy bien - decía Draco en un tono que intentaba ser tranquilizador - sí, estoy en casa de Diana. ¿Cómo esta Susan? - un silencio incómodo se hizo presente- comprendo, ha de ser muy… no tía no intento auto justificarme… si, sé que… Comprendo que pienses eso tía… Greyback…

No quise escuchar más. El estado de mi ropa me indicó que sería imposible recuperarla. Tal vez quemarla era una mejor opción. El agua empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo limpiando la tierra y demás mugre que traía conmigo.

Mis manos solo eran el inicio de una serie de cardenales perdidos por todo el cuerpo. El agua corría sucia, así que esperé un momento a que hiciera su trabajo antes de tomar el jabón.

Me froté como si la vida se me fuera en ello. A pesar de saber que estaba limpia, aún me sentía sucia. Tomé la esponja y la llené de jabón y con ella restregué mi cara, allí donde el infeliz había osado lamerme.

El jabón parecía no ser efectivo porque seguía sintiéndome asquerosamente sucia. Froté con más fuerza hasta que me hice daño. Fue entonces que me percaté que estaba llorando.

Toda mi determinación se fue al caño y empecé a llorar con más fuerza, allí, en la intimidad del baño no tenía que ser fuerte por nadie más. No tenía que aparentar que nada sucedía. Simplemente dejé que las lágrimas limpiaran lo que el jabón no podía.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve acurrucada en el suelo de la ducha, pero la habitación se llenó de vapor. Lloré como no recuerdo haberlo hecho en toda mi vida. Me habría quedado allí para siempre pero llegó un momento en que me dije a mi misma que debía salir. Mi madre seguramente había llegado a casa y Draco aún estaba en mi habitación.

Tenía los ojos rojos, como el espejo del baño me indicó, pero todavía debía fingir un poco antes de poder meterme en mi cama y desaparecer.

Al entrar en mi habitación me percaté que Draco no estaba allí, ni su ropa ni nada de él. Supuse que al final había logrado algo con su tía. De cierta manera agradecí que eso sucediera. Su tía se encargaría de él, después de todo, él no se iría si no tuviera donde pasar la noche. Tan idiota no es.

Bajé las escaleras como un condenado al patíbulo. Mi madre abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver mi estado pero me apresuré a inventar alguna mentira.

- Tenías razón. Las motos son peligrosas -comenté usando la estrategia. Darle la razón siempre era lo mejor, de esta manera ella podría explayarse en el "¿ves que lo que digo es cierto?" en vez de enfocarse en mi condición física. - Me caí de la moto.

- ¡Te lo dije! - exclamó y agradecí que mi madre fuera predecible. - Ese condenado cachivache... ¿Cómo fue? ¿Necesitas ir al hospital? ¡No volverás a montarte en esa moto nunca más!

- Realmente fue mi culpa. Draco me dijo que no lo hiciera, que era muy baja para soportar el peso de la moto. Fui necia e insistí en que me enseñara a manejarla. -Mentí descaradamente intentando que todo recayera en mí. - Draco intentó detenerme pero sabes como soy de terca. Perdí el control y... bueno, me estrellé contra el suelo y estas son las consecuencias -terminé alargando los brazos para dejarle ver mis manos, en las que se mostraban cortes y arañazos.

Mi madre me observó en silencio, temía que siguiera preguntando sobre lo que había pasado, realmente no sabía hasta qué punto podía sostener mi mentira.

- ¿Quieres contarme algo más? -preguntó con cuidado, y el alma se me fue a los pies, al fin y al cabo, no es tan despistada como había supuesto.

- Hoy no mamá, prometo hablarte de ello después, pero hoy estoy cansada y no quiero pensar en eso - dije en un susurro lastimero que se escuchó más como súplica que como aclaración. Esperaba que eso fuese suficiente de momento, y realmente ella no parecía tener intención de insistir, pero la vi tan preocupada que me forcé a decir algo que resultase un poco más tranquilizador- .Solo fue un accidente.

En sus ojos vi que no terminaba de creerme pero aceptó mi palabra.

- De acuerdo, pero sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, aunque pienses que no me guste, por favor no me dejes fuera - murmuró mientras tomaba mis manos y las estudiaba- esto necesita una limpieza, y lamento decirte que te va a doler.

Por lo que antes de cenar, pasé mi dosis de dolor mientras me limpiaba las heridas. Algunas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos pero las adjudiqué al alcohol. Cenamos en silencio, platicando de cosas triviales. Creo que mi madre supo interpretar mi estado anímico porque no me preguntó mayor cosa.

De regreso en mi habitación me senté en la cama, estaba cansada pero no tenía sueño. Además, he de reconocer que tenía miedo de dormir y soñar que Greyback me atacaba. Hasta el momento, la magia nunca había sido tan peligrosa. Es cierto que Susan me sorprendió con lo de la montaña. Y Draco puso lo suyo cuando me contó la razón de su venida. Pero una cosa era escuchar una historia vivida por otra persona y otra cosa muy distinta era vivirla en carne propia. No quería ni pensar en cómo estaría Eric, si descubrir que la magia existía ya era difícil en condiciones normales, hacerlo así solo podía ser calificado de traumático.

El celular me dio la bienvenida con una luz roja. Tomé el teléfono y vi que era una llamada perdida de Draco. No la devolví. En vez de eso, tomé una sábana y me acerqué al balcón. Me senté en la esquina del mismo, allí donde quedaba oculta a la vista de todos pero tenía buena visión del cielo nocturno. Aunque con las luces de las casas apenas se veían estrellas.

La tonada de "Dust in the wind" me hizo reaccionar. Sin mucho ánimo abrí el teléfono. Volvía a ser Draco. Cerré el teléfono y me arrebujé en la sábana. No quería hablar con él. Llámenme egocéntrica, idiota o como quieran, pero no quería hablarle. Esta vez yo sería la egoísta.

Estuve en el silencio un rato más. Un mensaje de texto entró y la curiosidad pudo más que yo. También era suyo.

- ¿Que no comprendes que no quiero hablar contigo? -exclamé cerrando el teléfono sin leer el mensaje.

No quería volver a llorar pero las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos. Otro mensaje entró, sin verlo sabía que era de él.

- No me insistas. Prometo hablarte mañana, pero no hoy... hoy no puedo -murmuré apretando el teléfono en mis manos. Las lágrimas corrían libres por mis mejillas ahora que no las contenía.

Apreté nuevamente la sábana sobre mis hombros intentado cubrirme toda. La noche no estaba del todo fría pero la sensación de estar cubierta me brindaba un poco de esa seguridad que había perdido en el bosque.

Mañana sería un día muy difícil, tendría que ser fuerte y mostrar valentía. Pero hoy no, hoy me sentía sola, triste y desconsolada. Estuve un rato más sentada en el suelo entre la pared y el balcón, viendo como la lucecita parpadeaba cada vez que entraba un nuevo mensaje. Después de una hora, dejó de parpadear.

Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que se cansara. Me pregunté a donde había ido. ¿Será que su tía había convencido a Susan de dejarlo entrar en casa? ¿O tal vez estaría en algún hotel? Con su estatus social sería fácil pagar cualquier hotel de lujo.

Diciéndome que sería inútil darle más largas al asunto, entré a la habitación sin ningún ánimo de dormir.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, esta vez lo tomé y lo arrojé al cesto de ropa sucia.

- Idiota - exclamé cuando seguí escuchando el sonido amortiguado por la ropa. - Solamente deja de insistir.

Y como si el teléfono me hubiera escuchado, dejó de sonar.

Suspiré aliviada y me senté frente al espejo, cepillarme el cabello siempre me había tranquilizado, aunque si alguien pudiera verme seguramente pensaría que estaba loca por hacerlo en la oscuridad. Llevaba un minuto en la labor cuando escuché pasos. No podía ser mi madre, era muy tarde para que ella anduviera despierta.

Volteé hacia el balcón y lo ví. Hay que agradecer que el espanto fue tanto que me dejó sin aliento y no pude gritar. Pero sí me caí de la silla. Desde el suelo la silueta se acercó y me tendió la mano.

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención - susurró.

Reconocí la voz, la reconocería en cualquier lado. El miedo se transformó en furia. Dándole un manotazo a su ofrecimiento me paré y lo encaré.

- ¿Qué diablos haces acá? - La habitación estaba en la oscuridad pero pude imaginarme la cara de fastidio que puso.

- No contestas mis mensajes, ni mis llamadas, y esta cosa se ha quedado sin batería. ¿Qué más querías que hiciera? - reclamó acercándose, a lo cual yo retrocedí. Aún no estaba lista para enfrentarlo.

- Bueno, si lo que quieres es el cargador, allí esta, tómalo y lárgate - demandé en un feroz susurro.

- Diana... - murmuró utilizando un tono conciliador.

- Feliz noche - exclamé cortando todo intento de conversación.

Caminé hasta mi cama y me perdí entre las sábanas. Infantil o no, me cubrí hasta la cabeza. Sentía la cara roja. Un conflicto en mi interior era lo último que necesitaba. No quería verlo, hablarle, nada... pero a la vez moría por un abrazo. El silencio me dio la esperanza que hubiera entrado en razón y se hubiera largado por donde entró. Aunque pensándolo bien ¿De dónde había salido?

De repente, sentí como la cama se hundía. Espantada, di media vuelta y me topé frente a frente con Draco. Se había sentado en mi cama.

- ¿Qué diablos haces? ¡Lárgate! Si mi madre te encuentra nos mata a ambos -reclamé entre susurros, intentando empujarlo para que saliera de mi cama.

Él simplemente aprovechó mis movimientos para acomodarse mejor. No decía nada mientras yo le empujaba y reñía. Envuelta como estaba en mis sabanas, me era difícil coordinar los golpes sin enrollarme demasiado. Llegado un momento, interceptó uno de mis brazos cuando quería darle otro empujón. Al intentar soltarme, aprovechó para capturar mi otro brazo.

Envuelta como estaba, fue fácil para él dejarme inmóvil, al finalizar su tarea parecía un capullo empacada en mis propias sábanas.

- Suéltame ahora mismo ¡Acosador! - le grité en un susurro.

- No me voy hasta que hablemos - declaró acomodándose mejor en mi cama- si te suelto, ¿dejarás de golpearme?

- Solo si te largas - demandé.

- De acuerdo, espero que estés cómoda en esa posición - anunció, acomodándome a su lado mientras recostaba la nuca en mi cabecera y cerraba los ojos.

Reanudé mis esfuerzos por soltarme de su agarre, pero la sábana jugaba en mi contra.

- Espero que te dé tortícolis - exclamé renunciando a la posibilidad de soltarme de mi propia trampa.

Si iba a dormir amarrada con mi propia sábana, al menos dormiría cómoda. Por lo que ignorando la imagen mental de una oruga en movimiento, me escurrí a su lado para quedar en una mejor posición, intentando darle la espalda.

El silencio se hizo presente, interiormente me torturé pensando en lo que diría mi madre ante una escena tan bizarra.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunté después de un momento, temiendo que efectivamente se hubiera quedado dormido. - Pensé que estarías con tu tía.

- Mi tía, amablemente me pidió que no apareciera por la casa- respondió después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, aunque el sarcasmo que destilaban sus palabras era evidente- Escuché tus respuestas a mis mensajes.

- ¿Estabas en el árbol? -pregunté atónita, y un poco abochornada, él había estado observándome todo el tiempo.

- Sí, bueno, necesitaba un momento para asimilar todo esto - confesó con renuencia.

Importándome un comino si parecía un gusano de tamaño familiar, me deslicé para darme la vuelta y así poder verlo.

Siempre he dicho que él era un egoísta, pero también era un humano. Y si para mí todo esto era irreal, para él ha de haber sido una verdadera pesadilla. Me había prometido ser la egoísta por esta noche, pero verlo allí, zambullido en la ropa de mi padre, confesándose un humano y no un semidiós como siempre se había creído, hizo pedazos todo.

-¿Me ayudas a salir de este embrollo? Prometo no volver a pegarte, al menos no hoy - murmuré, removiéndome un poco para que viera que era en serio.

Logré sacarle una sonrisa mientras desenrollaba las puntas de las sábanas, jamás podré explicarme como había terminado en ese estado, Draco tuvo que jalar la sábana ya que se había enredado demasiado, y caí hecha un bulto en el colchón, con todo el cabello en la cara. Gateé, riéndome bajito, hasta poder sentarme con la espalda en la cabecera. Él aprovechó y se sentó a mi lado, extendiendo la sábana de modo que nos cubriera a ambos.

Me acomodé como pude sin querer pensar mucho en el hecho de que él estaba a mi lado, en mi cama, en mi habitación.

-¿Tienes hambre? no has cenado - comenté haciendo el amago de salirme de debajo de las sábanas.

- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir evitando el tema? -preguntó directamente, tomándome del brazo y evitando que emprendiera mi graciosa huida.

- ¿Hasta que ya no me afecte? -respondí dejándome caer a su lado a sabiendas que él insistiría hasta conseguir lo que quería.

Quedamos en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

- Diana, mientras esté aquí nada...- inició, pero yo lo interrumpí dedicándole mi mejor mirada sarcástica.

- ¿Nada malo va a pasarme? Sin ánimo de culparte Draco, por si no lo recuerdas, estabas allí y eso no evitó que esa bestia nos atacara - le reproché.

Después de llorar tanto, el sentimiento que imperaba era la frustración.

Frustrada por haber sido víctima tan fácil de un engendro, frustrada por Susan, frustrada por la tortura de Eric, frustrada porque el idiota con cara de ofendido que tenía al lado no se largaba de mi habitación.

- Intento ser amable, pero tú lo haces todo más difícil -me reclamó cruzándose de brazos y perdiendo la vista en algún punto frente a él.

Cansada y enojada como estaba, lo único que quería era dormir. Y eso iba a hacer.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Haz lo que quieras! Feliz noche - y dicho eso, me tiré a la cama, le dí la espalda e intenté dormir.

Corría. Corría tanto como era capaz teniendo en cuanta la opresiva angustia que sentía en el pecho. No podía ver qué o quién me perseguía, pero fuera lo que fuese sabía que estaba cada vez más cerca. Sentía su amenazadora presencia y algo dentro de mí sabía que por mucho que corriera no me serviría de nada. Tarde o temprano esa cosa me iba a alcanzar y cuando eso sucediera sería el fin. No habría piedad, ni súplica que le ablandase. Ni siquiera podía decir que todo iba a ser rápido e indoloro, porque sabía que no sería así. Sería lento, torturante, agónico... y la certeza de que no podría librarme era peor que la persecución en sí. Se acercaba, lo tenía casi encima, podía notar su aliento en mi nuca. Sentí una sacudida y caí de bruces en el suelo. La maraña de cabellos no me permitía ver nada, estaba tan oscuro...

Intenté gritar, pero una mano en mi boca me lo impidió. Me removí e intenté morderlo. Si iba a morir, moriría luchando.

- Estate quieta, auch, cálmate, Diana- escuché como me decía alguien.

El temor se apoderó de mí. Me había atrapado, era el fin. Mis manos estaban sujetas, sentía el peso de un cuerpo sobre el mío que me impedía respirar.

- Diana, despierta de una maldita vez -exigió la voz dándome pequeñas palmadas en las mejillas.

Abrí los ojos, la habitación estaba a oscuras pero no me impidió ver el rostro de Draco sobre el mío. Me tenía sujeta una mano y con la otra había intentado despertarme. Al ver mis ojos abiertos, soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer a mi lado. Sin el peso muerto de su cuerpo, el aire pudo entrar mejor a mis pulmones.

- Era una pesadilla - anunció y después acomodándose sobre su codo me observó. - Ya ha pasado. Estás a salvo. Solo era una maldita pesadilla.

- Era tan real - murmuré, percatándome que estaba llorando otra vez. Malditas lágrimas que salen cuando les da su regalada gana- Era...

No pude continuar, los sollozos se apoderaron de mí y me fue imposible seguir hablando. Una simple pesadilla y me había hecho pedazos. ¿Cómo podría seguir así? Pero aunque lo intentara, no podía controlarme. Me sentía patética. Me cubrí la cara con las manos queriendo desaparecer. Tenía tanto miedo.

- Ven acá - ordenó en un murmullo, mientras me acunaba en sus brazos.

Inesperado, sí. Necesario, también. Debía agradecer su terquedad y egocentrismo. Lo había tratado tan mal, lo había echado a empujones de mi habitación e ignorado mucho tiempo. Pero allí estaba él. Haciendo lo que le daba la gana. Y por una vez me sentí terriblemente agradecida por ello.

Lloré hasta que me quedé dormida. Y esta vez no tuve pesadillas.

- - - o o o - - -

¿De dónde el título? De la biblia, ok, me confieso pecadora. Pero se ajustaba muy bien a lo que sucedió en este capítulo.

Realmente es un conjunto de lamentaciones y si se dan cuenta apenas y pasan unas horas desde el ataque de Greyback. El cual, para satisfacción o lamento de algunos no volverá a aparecer. Tomen en cuenta que él aparece en la batalla final. Y desde que esta historia es paralela de cierta manera a la original, pues bueno… no podía morir.

Diana simplemente está en estado de shock, quien no después de lo que vivió. En un principio esto era como la mitad del capítulo, pero al ver lo mucho que se estaba extendiendo, preferí dejar las otras cosas para uno próximo. Merece todo el detalle del mundo, así que me disculparán si no se ve mucho interesante en este.

Pero véanlo por el lado bueno, no tardé tanto como en otras ocasiones XD Ok, si tardé *Sucy se va a su esquina*

En fin. Espero haber podido transmitir ese sentimiento de angustia y desesperación por el que pasa Diana. Y también ese pequeño detalle de "él es egoísta pero está aquí consolándome"

¿Un comentario?


	33. Destierro

― Diana ¿estás despierta? ― preguntó mi madre desde la puerta, como siempre hacía cuando me quedaba dormida por las mañanas.

― Casi ―respondí inconscientemente.

― Bueno, pues termina de despertar o llegarás tarde a la escuela. El desayuno está en la mesa ―anunció.

Mis párpados se negaban a abrir, estaba tan cómoda como un gato en medio de una franela. El olor que inundaba mis fosas nasales me era tan familiar y a la vez tan extraño en mi cama. No ubicaba de dónde provenía ese olor, pero normalmente mis cobijas no olían así de bien. No suelo dormir boca abajo, por lo que notar la almohada en mi rostro fue extrañamente reconfortante. Pero... ¿desde cuándo las almohadas tienen palpitaciones?

Abrí los ojos súbitamente e intenté levantarme, pero una mano me lo impidió. Draco rodeaba mis hombros con un brazo, por lo que si quería levantarme tendría que despertarlo.

Levanté la cabeza todo lo que mi cuerpo permitía para no sacarle de su ensoñación.

Estaba profundamente dormido sobre mis almohadas, más acostado que sentado. Sentí calor en mi cara al caer en cuenta que había dormido con él, en el sentido más estricto de la palabra, claro está, pero lo había hecho.

Los recuerdos de la noche pasada fueron apareciendo uno tras otro, recordaba mi nudo con la sabana y como al final me había dormido a un costado de la cama. También recordaba la pesadilla.

Recosté nuevamente mi cabeza sobre su pecho, la pesadilla había sido tan vívida, tan real... Draco me había despertado y después de ello me había consolado.

Lo que una noche de descanso podía hacer con una mente desordenada. Allí, acostada sobre su pecho parecía que mi cerebro pensaba mejor.

Había sido un día muy largo, pesado y catastrófico. Me sentía patética por la forma en la que me había comportado, no era propio de mí que me desmoronara de esa forma. Había llorado como Magdalena y había sido ridículamente patética al actuar así de lamentable.

Sólo Dios sabía cuánto había necesitado ese abrazo. Draco había sido mi soporte cuando yo no era más que un desperdicio de persona. Si lo pensaba fríamente él debió estar igual o peor que yo.

¿Lo había llamado egoísta?

Cuan errada estaba, en vez de ser yo quien le consolara a él, fue él quien estuvo allí para mí, lo había hecho sin pedir nada a cambio y estaba tan agradecida que no se hubiera largado por la ventana, que no sabía si algún día podría retribuírselo.

Mi mano ascendió como pudo hasta estar cerca de su cara. ¿Se despertaría si lo acariciaba?

― ¡Diana! ¿Quieres que te vaya a levantar con una jarra de agua fría? ―gritó mi madre desde la planta baja haciendo que tanto yo como mi bello durmiente pegáramos un brinco.

Pero lastimosamente el borde del colchón estaba muy cerca y terminé en el suelo. La cabeza despeinada de Draco apareció por la orilla de la cama y supe por su cara que se había sorprendido tanto como yo de despertar en esas circunstancias.

― ¿Estás...? ah, ¿estás bien? ―preguntó un minuto después, tal parecía que su cerebro no había terminado de conectar y estaba medio zombi.

― Sí, un golpe más no hará mayor diferencia ―murmuré levantándome y aplastando mi cabello, la cabeza de Draco era un nido y no quería imaginar cómo estaría la mía. ―Mi madre vendrá si no bajo enseguida. Espera hasta que nos hayamos ido para salir. ―Murmuré tomando algo de ropa y saliendo a la carrera de la habitación.

Sí, fue una huida en todo el sentido de la palabra. Ya lo he dicho antes, soy cobarde por naturaleza.

Desayuné por inercia y, como sabía que hoy tendría que caminar, me aventuré al autobús. Si mi madre tuvo la intención de cuestionarme nuevamente sobre la odisea del día anterior, no me di por enterada. Tenía la mente un poco embotada por lo que hacerse la tonta fue sencillo.

No me pregunten de qué trataron las clases ese día, de lo único que fui consciente fue de la falta de alguien en el pupitre de atrás, la ausencia de la deslumbrante cabellera rubia de Susan y de la carencia de esa serenidad que siempre aportaba Eric.

Aunque no fui la única en fijarse en dichas ausencias. Cansada como estaba, lo último que necesitaba era que un inoportuno me incordiara.

― ¿Hoy no vino tu amiguito? ¿Será que no le salió bien el tinte y está escondiéndose? ― intervino Daniel recostándose sobre el casillero vecino.

No tenía ganas de enfrentarme a él, por lo que metí los libros y tomé mi bolsa. Me hubiera gustado que estuviera más cerca, así el sonido de mi casillero al cerrarse lo hubiera espantado. Pero no, ni siquiera movió las pestañas. El muy idiota hoy tenía ganas de molestar, por lo que me siguió.

― ¡Vamos, Di! Cuéntame ¿Dónde está tu amiguito? ¿Estará preso otra vez? ― escupió parándose frente a mí.

Hastiada, así me encontraba. Tomé aire lentamente y lo lancé todo con fuerza, hoy no era el día de la educación. Sus amigos estaban a un par de pasos de él, riéndose como si hubiera contado el mejor chiste del mundo.

― Pasas demasiado tiempo pendiente de lo que hace o deja de hacer Draco, Danielito, empezaré a pensar que quién realmente te interesa no soy yo.

Los abucheos se escucharon hasta la siguiente cuadra, pero yo simplemente lo pasé y continué mi camino sin importarme las consecuencias de mi comentario.

Caminé como autómata a casa. Mi cerebro, para variar, era un caos de cosas pendientes. Estaba pensando en buscar el colchón inflable o la bolsa de dormir, de esa manera Draco no tendría por qué volver a colarse en mi cuarto.

Podía aceptarlo cuando era patéticamente vulnerable; pero cuerda y en mis cinco sentidos como estaba, me parecía algo inapropiado. Era preferible que se quedara en la casita del árbol. Le proveería suficientes sábanas y comida.

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hice fue buscar a Draco, no era que no lo esperara, pero tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo en casa. Yandros ladraba ruidosamente desde el patio trasero.

Solté su correa y corrió alegre por toda la casa. Apenas tenía cinco meses pero ya era un monstruo del caos. Mi madre había perdido al menos tres zapatos en este tiempo.

― Vamos, se útil, ayúdame a buscar un colchón para tu "padre" ― le dije al perro el cual, no entendió ni media palabra, pero me siguió por el pasillo meneando la cola.

Había una pequeña habitación que hacía la de bodega, por lo que me sumergí en el polvo y empecé a buscar esa bolsa de dormir. Yandros había decidido abandonarme en la tarea cuando su nariz quedó prendida de una tela de araña.

Me di contra una tabla mal puesta al erguirme rápidamente, saqué el teléfono para comprobar la hora, era imposible que mi madre viniera tan temprano. Sacudiendo las manos, salí de la bodega y caminé hacia la puerta de entrada.

Mi madre caminaba por la vereda y no venía sola. ¿Qué hacía aquí la madre de Susan? No me quedó tiempo ni de dar dos pasos cuando mi mamá abrió la puerta. La expresión de su rostro fue épica. Seguramente yo no tendría mi mejor pinta, aunque a estas alturas mi madre debería estar acostumbrada a verme toda zarrapastrosa.

― Hola cariño, ¿te sorprende verme aquí cuando aún es de día? ―preguntó mi progenitora haciendo pasar a la señora Elena a nuestra sala. Aunque ella fue un poco más educada y fingió no ver la tela de araña que colgaba de mi cabeza.

― Hola, Diana ¿Cómo has estado? ―preguntó educadamente la señora dedicándome una mirada cargada de información.

Sabía que yo estaba enterada de todo lo que había pasado y que fingía para que mi madre no sospechara. Seguramente estaba pasando por uno de los peores momentos de su vida, pero aun así conservaba la calma.

― Hola señora Malfoy, gusto volver a verla ¿Y a qué debemos el honor de su visita? ―pregunté intentando no ser maleducada con la dama. Mi madre rondaba cerca dejando su abrigo y su bolso, no podía hablar con total libertad.

― Quería hablar con tu madre respecto a un asunto que me preocupa. ―Draco, su mirada me decía a gritos que quería hablar de Draco.

― Oh, ¿les traigo algo de tomar? ―pregunté al observar a mi madre acercarse.

―Agua para mí está bien― contestó ella, mi madre asintió para indicarme que lo mismo.

Así que traje una jarra con agua y dos vasos y los dejé en la mesita del centro. Tomé a Yandros del collar y lo arrastré a la cocina, excusándome que saldría a jugar un rato con el perro las dejé solas. Yandros se aburrió de estar sujeto, por lo que se escabulló por la puerta hacia el patio dejándome en total libertad para ser una cotilla.

― ¿Y bien? Tú me dirás en qué puedo ayudarte, Elena ―inició mi madre y escuché cómo servía el agua.

― Bueno, te extrañará que te haya llamado y que te haya pedido venir, sé que estás muy ocupada. Lamento haberte interrumpido en tus labores, pero me era importante hablar contigo ―inició la señora Malfoy en un tono que dejaba ver claramente que era algo serio.

―Oh no te preocupes, sabes que somos amigas y que puedes contar conmigo, pero ahora cuéntame ¿qué es eso que te preocupa? Estás empezando a preocuparme ―mi madre intentaba sonar educada, sabía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo monumental por seguir serena y no dejarse llevar por el cotilleo.

― Verás, tengo un problema con mi sobrino. Con Draco. ¡Oh, no pienses mal! Draco es un gran muchacho, pero hemos tenido un percance que ha perturbado la paz en mi casa ― si lo que intentaba la señora Malfoy con eso era calmar a mi madre, podría augurarle que fracasaría monumentalmente.

―No te estoy entendiendo ― escuché como los vasos eran colocados en la mesa y me arriesgué a echar un vistazo. Ambas mujeres estaban sentadas una frente a la otra y no pude dejar de comparar las posturas de ambas. Mi madre, con aspecto impaciente y hombros caídos y la señora Malfoy con la espalda recta y ambas manos colocadas con recato sobre su regazo.

― Para que me entiendas, abusaré un poco de tu tiempo y te contaré la historia de mi familia, es algo que no todos saben, por lo que te agradeceré lo manejes con discreción.

El alma se me fue a los pies. ¿La señora Malfoy le contaría a mi madre de la magia? No sabía si interrumpir o quedarme quieta. Me escurrí hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, si el mundo me iba a caer encima, es mejor que me encontrara cómoda.

― Creo que lo mejor sería comenzar explicándote quiénes son los Malfoy.― Inició la señora, parecía estar escogiendo las palabras, por lo que empecé a sospechar que "contarle todo" no era necesariamente "todo, todo". ― Los Malfoy, si bien no son muy famosos en los ámbitos sociales en Inglaterra, son una familia con muchas influencias. Yo estuve casada con uno. Un hombre que me hizo feliz como nunca podrías imaginar. Éramos felices en nuestra familia. El padre de Draco era primo de mi esposo. Desde jóvenes se habían llevado muy bien, pero tenían una forma de pensar diferente, a pesar de ello mi esposo lo toleraba y debo admitir que se hacía de la vista gorda en algunos aspectos cuando no estaba de acuerdo con él.

No podía ver a la señora Malfoy, pero podía imaginarme el dolor que le provocaba contar su historia, si era difícil para Draco hacerlo, para la Señora Malfoy tendría que resultar imposible.

La madre de Susan siguió relatando su historia, contando cómo ambas familias se relacionaban, y cómo el padre de Draco se había metido en problemas, provocando con ello la desgracia de la familia y su huida del país. Quería llorar, a pesar de que conocía la historia original, escucharla de la boca de la señora Malfoy, aunque fuera maquillada, resultaba dolorosa. Pero algo tenía que agradecerle, se estaba esforzando por dejar en claro que Draco jamás había estado implicado directamente en la desgracia de la familia, que su única culpa había sido "una llamada de teléfono rastreada".

La señora Malfoy había omitido mencionar a Juliet, supuse que sería demasiado doloroso para ella hablar de su hija, en algunos momentos parecía que se derrumbaría al mencionar la muerte de su esposo, pero como la dama que era, mostró una entereza envidiable.

―Draco tuvo que salir del país cuando su familia cayó en desgracia; su padre, después de mucho tiempo tuvo que pagar por todo lo que había hecho. Su madre, Narcisa, no quiso que el chico estuviera implicado en los escándalos que la prensa amarillista publicaba, por lo que me pidió que lo recibiera― la historia había seguido, y por la forma tan natural que lo contaba, estaba segura que había sido preparada con antelación.

―Comprendo lo que dices, la prensa puede hacer pedazos a las personas, y hacer de un rumor un verdadero escándalo. ―Comentó mi madre, incapaz de quedarse callada. ―Supongo que lo que el padre de Draco hizo no fue ni la mitad de grave de lo que expusieron en la prensa y comprendo la decisión de su madre de enviarlo lejos para protegerlo, cualquier madre haría lo mismo.

Definitivamente mi madre estaba tratando de ser condescendiente, si supiera lo que el padre de Draco había hecho seguramente pediría su cabeza.

―Susan en un inicio no estaba de acuerdo, quería mucho a su primo, pero adoraba a su padre, aunque comprendió al final y aceptó recibirlo. Mi hija es... muy buena ocultando con frivolidad sus verdaderos sentimientos. Trató lo mejor que pudo a Draco y por un tiempo pensé que todo estaba perdonado y olvidado. Se llevaban tan bien que pensé que todo estaba superado.

En eso tenía que darle la razón. Para toda la gente Susan era frívola, pero para los que la conocíamos, sabíamos que esa capa plástica que mostraba al mundo solo era un método de defensa para que nadie supiera su historia. Éramos pocos los que habíamos logrado traspasar esa primera defensa, a mí me había llevado al menos medio año hacerlo. Eric no sabría decirlo... Eric... ¿Cómo lo estaría pasando?

―Hace algunos días uno de los gánsteres volvió a aparecer, quería que Draco pagara por lo que su padre había hecho. ―El tono de voz fluctuó un poco y la molestia se hizo presente. ―No incurriré en detalles de lo que pasó, pero Susan se vio afectada. Tuvo una fuerte pelea con Draco y no quiere verlo más. Sé que es extremista, pero es mi hija, debo apoyarla a ella por mucho que quiera a Draco.

Ante lo declarado me atreví a echar otro vistazo. Asomándome despacio por el marco de la puerta observé todo desde la única perspectiva que mi posición a cuatro patas me permitía. La cara de mi madre era un poema. Podía ver los engranajes de su cerebro conectando todo.

― ¿Dices que fue hace pocos días? ―preguntó mi mamá con esa sonrisilla que ponía cuando se sospechaba engañada.

― Sí, ese desgraciado los había estado vigilando durante días, pero ayer se apareció y quiso... irrumpió donde los chicos estaban. Golpeó a Draco y cuando Susan se metió, lo reconoció. Era uno de los que estaban el día que su padre murió ―en este punto la señora Malfoy tuvo que detenerse, parecía incapaz de seguir hablando. Tomó un poco de agua y se aclaró la garganta.― Perdóname, aún me duele hablar de ello, por favor, no me hagas entrar en detalles de estas personas.

Mi madre parecía en un debate. Sabía, por su expresión, que estaba armándose una historia en la cabeza, pero evitó mencionar más ya que se percató que la madre de Susan estaba realmente incómoda.

― No se cayó de la moto ―murmuró mi mamá y como si supiera en donde estaba, dirigió una mirada a la puerta de la cocina. Me escondí lo más rápido que pude.

― ¿Perdona? ― preguntó la señora Malfoy con educación ante el murmullo de mi mamá.

―Oh, nada ―se excusó mi mamá haciendo un ademán con la mano para quitarle importancia.― Entonces ¿qué pasará con Draco? ¿Lo enviarás de vuelta a Inglaterra?

― ¡Oh, no puedo hacer eso! ¡Definitivamente esa no es una opción! ― exclamó un poco más alto de lo debido y por una vez parecía que la careta de elegancia que caracterizaba a los Malfoy se había roto.― Draco no puede volver a Inglaterra. ―Declaró con vehemencia.

― Entonces ¿qué pasará con él? ―mi madre puede ser muy despistada en algunas ocasiones, pero lastimosamente para mí, esta no era una de ellas. Sabía muy bien el camino que estaba tomando la conversación, aunque no estaba segura que quisiera que llegara a ese punto.

―Es aquí cuando quiero abusar de tu confianza. Sé que después de lo que te he contado pensarás que Draco es una mala influencia para tu hija. Que lo mejor es que no sean amigos, que tal vez sea preferible que se alejen. Y comprendo que pienses así.

Debía reconocer que la señora Malfoy era una estratega, estaba dejando sin cartas a mi madre, estaba recortando cada uno de los posibles argumentos que, si necesitase, podría haber utilizado para debatir cualquier decisión.

―No, por supuesto que no, no pienso que Draco sea mal muchacho, en lo poco que lo conozco ha demostrado tener una excelente educación― exclamó mi madre, tal como esperaba que contestara después del argumento de la señora Malfoy.

―Por desgracia, me veo en la obligación de abusar de tu amistad, Ana María. ¿Puedes alojar a Draco en tu casa? ―preguntó directamente y sin opción a debates la madre de Susan.

Mi madre se quedó callada, si bien la petición no la había tomado por sorpresa, aún no tenía argumentos para debatirlo. En cuanto a mí, esa petición me dejó con la boca abierta.

¿Tan mal estaban las cosas en la casa de Susan? No quisiera estar en los zapatos de esa señora, dividida entre su hija y su sobrino, al cual debería odiar pero sus acciones solo demostraban que lo quería. Recordé ese día de navidad y lo comprensiva y mimosa que había sido con Draco y caí en cuenta que ella lo había visto crecer, había estado en la vida de Draco desde el día que nació, era fácil comprender el cariño que sentía por su sobrino a pesar de las circunstancias.

― ¿Aquí? ¿No crees que sería más cómodo para él estar en otro lugar? Por ejemplo ¿un hotel? ―sugirió mi madre y sentí la cólera hervir en mi interior. Pareció haberse dado cuenta de lo mal que sonó lo que dijo porque rápidamente añadió― no me lo tomes a mal, solo pienso en la comodidad del muchacho.

¿"Del muchacho"? Prejuicios, mi madre había caído en ellos, y aunque dijera lo contrario era seguro que seguía pensando que Draco era un gánster.

― Por supuesto, Draco estaría más cómodo en un hotel. Pero si un hotel fuera lo que él necesita en este momento, le pagaría el mejor del país. ¡No me importaría gastarme una fortuna en eso! Pero sé que no es lo que necesita. Draco antes que comodidad, necesita el calor de una familia, y lamentablemente eso es lo único que no le puedo dar en este momento.

Ante tal argumento mi madre quedó desarmada, el sentimiento implícito en esa frase desarmaría a cualquiera, la madre de Susan estaba sufriendo por su sobrino e intentaba resolver las cosas de la mejor manera posible. Había captado muy bien el estado de su sobrino, y coincidía con ella que Draco necesitaba compañía. Todo su pasado había regresado a cobrarle factura y traía intereses.

― Te seré sincera, Elena― exclamó mi madre después de un momento de debate visual.― No es que no quiera a Draco en mi casa, tampoco que piense que es un mal muchacho, por supuesto que no. En este tiempo ha demostrado que es buen chico y aprecia mucho a Diana. ―Cuando quería, mi madre se enredaba peor que pulpo torpe, podía sentir el calor de mi cara y agradecí que nadie estuviera viéndome o moriría de la pena allí mismo.― Pero ese es el asunto, tú sabes, son adolescentes, me preocupa un poco tenerlos bajo el mismo techo.

De acuerdo, aquí es cuando pido que alguien entre y me mate. ¿Nadie quiere matarme? ¿Qué diablos pensaba mi madre que haría con Draco en casa? ¡Pero si pasábamos el día juntos y no habíamos hecho nada!

Una risa en la sala me hizo volver la atención a ella. La madre de Susan reía cantarinamente ante las ocurrencias de mi madre, la cual, gracias al cielo, estaba roja como un tomate, después de un momento mi madre se unió a las risas.

― ¿Eso es tu mayor preocupación? ¿Es el único reparo que tienes para recibir a mi sobrino?― preguntó la señora Malfoy

― Bueno, pues sí. Realmente eso es lo que más me preocupa ―confesó mi madre un poco apenada.

― No te preocupes, Draco sabrá comportarse, fue educado como un caballero y sabrá agradecer tu hospitalidad― declaró la madre de Susan.

― ¿Quieres algo más de comer o beber? ―preguntó mi madre en un intento de huir de una escena bochornosa y ese fue el banderazo de salida para que me escabullera gateando por la puerta de atrás.

Draco llegó en veinte minutos, maleta en mano y su mejor expresión de perro abandonado que desarmó cualquier argumento de mi madre.

Desde que mi casa solo tenía dos habitaciones, y ambas estábamos de acuerdo en no abandonar nuestras camas, Draco dormiría en el sofá. Pensé que pondría el grito en el cielo, pero parecía que su tía lo había instruido bien. Después de acomodar sus cosas donde cupieran, que a propósito no eran muchas, la señora Malfoy se retiró. Draco atendió al llamado de mi madre y se sentó en el sillón, dispuesto a escuchar el sermón del monte que había quedado pendiente.

― Una cosa antes de todo ―inició mi madre paseando la vista entre Draco y yo.― Si me vuelven a mentir, a ti te saco a patadas de mi casa y a ti ―declaró apuntándome con un dedo― te meto en un convento. ¿Queda claro? ―ambos asentimos con la cabeza― ¿Tanto les costaba decirme la verdad? No tenías por qué inventar que te habías caído de esa moto, bastaba con que me dijeras que habían sido atacados por un gánster.

Preferí no discutir con mi madre, dadas las circunstancias era preferible darle la razón en todo, y parecía que Draco también pensaba lo mismo ya que no abrió la boca para nada.

Después de treinta minutos de reglas y prohibiciones, mi madre se levantó por fin del sillón. Regresó al cabo de unos minutos con sábanas y almohadas en los brazos. Sonreí interiormente al comprobar que después de todo, mi madre le tenía cierto aprecio a Draco.

Cenamos algo ligero y cuando fue la hora de dormir tendimos las sábanas sobre el sofá. Todo iba bien hasta que a mi madre se le ocurrió hacer la última del día. Cuando subíamos las gradas, se detuvo y debatiéndose unos segundos retrocedió un par de gradas.

― Draco, creo que está demás indicártelo, pero igual te lo repito. Tienes prohibido subir estas gradas de noche. Yandros, si intenta subir... muérdelo ―indicó mi madre al perro, como si este le entendiera media palabra de lo dicho.

Y hecha la advertencia, continuó su ascenso dejándonos a Draco y a mí con la expresión de incredulidad y bochorno más peculiar que te puedas imaginar.

Me costó un minuto recuperarme y seguir caminando hacia mi habitación, maldiciendo por lo bajo lo conservadora que resultó mi madre... ¿Y si se enterara que Draco había pasado la noche conmigo? Si, definitivamente con eso me enviaría a un convento.

Fue raro tener a Draco en mi casa, he de reconocerlo. No es lo mismo verlo en la escuela que tenerlo todo el día contigo. Mi madre no admitiría que Draco se saltara las clases, por lo que al día siguiente fuimos dos los que aparecimos. De Susan y Eric seguimos sin tener noticias.

Empezaba a preocuparme la situación. ¿Se encontraría bien Eric? ¿Habría tenido complicaciones después del ataque? Tal vez deberíamos visitarlo.

Pero no fue necesario, apareció al día siguiente, con el semblante muerto, algunos rasguños aún eran visibles en su rostro, no quería imaginar el estado en que estaba el resto del cuerpo.

La primera vez que Eric vio a Draco fue en el pasillo. Había volteado a su alrededor y al descubrir que no había rutas de escape alternas, dio media vuelta y puso tierra de por medio.

La segunda vez, parecía que había tomado un poco de coraje. Pasó a su lado y lo ignoró descaradamente.

La tercera vez se parapetó detrás del equipo de baloncesto.

En todas las ocasiones Draco había tenido intención de acercarse y hablar con él. Todas infructuosas. El ceño fruncido de Draco solo me decía que se estaba hartando.

En una cuarta ocasión, interceptó a Eric en la salida de su salón de clases. Si me hubiera encontrado en otras circunstancias me habría causado gracia la cara que puso este último.

Después de un breve intercambio de palabras, Eric emprendió la graciosa huida. Furioso como estaba, Draco empezó a darle de gritos importándole poco que estuvieran a medio pasillo.

― ¡Tendrás que darme la cara en algún momento! ¡Idiota!.

Muchos de los que allí pasaban estiraban el cuello para ver el porqué de dichas palabras, algunos creo que hasta llegaron a suponer que Eric se había propasado con Susan. ¡Vamos! Si vemos el panorama completo hasta era lógico suponer eso: Susan faltando a la escuela. Eric separado del grupo. Draco gritándole cosas a medio pasillo y yo al margen de todo. No hacía falta tener mucha imaginación para creer erróneamente que el problema vería la luz en nueve meses.

El que parecía más feliz con la situación era Yandros, el perro pasaba todo el día pegado a Draco y éste no hacía nada por alejar al cachorro. El día que Draco se marchara tendría un perro deprimido.

Un día, harto de las evasivas de Eric, Draco planeó visitarlo en su casa, aprovechando la ocasión yo me desvié y fui al supermercado. Necesitaba algunas cosas así que no pensaba desperdiciar la única tarde en la que no tenía que hacer de canguro de un inglés egocéntrico.

El centro comercial de la ciudad tenía de todo: tiendas, librerías, salones de belleza, un supermercado y, para mi desgracia, cines.

Al salir del supermercado no me fijé y choqué con el hombro de alguien, ese día seguramente alguna divinidad se estaba vengando de mí, había chocado con alguien y una de mis bolsas se rompió haciendo que las verduras rodaran por el suelo. Para mi desgracia era uno de los integrantes del equipo de baloncesto. Y donde estaba uno, había más.

― Perdona, no me fijé por donde iba ―dije rápidamente, recogiendo las cosas que había botado con el choque. No soy muy popular que digamos, pero el sujeto en cuestión había sido testigo de algunos de mis encontronazos con Daniel y no quería que me reconociera.

Muy tarde.

―Yo te conozco ―anunció el muchacho tomando una zanahoria antes que pudiera meterla a la bolsa rota. ― ¡Hey, Daniel! ¡Mira a quien me encontré por acá! ―gritó a un grupo que observaba zapatillas deportivas en un escaparate.

Maldije a todo lo que se me cruzó por la mente. Importándome un comino la zanahoria, intenté huir del lugar, no por cobarde, sino porque no tenía ganas de armar un escándalo en un centro comercial.

Respiré tranquila cuando llegué a la parada de autobuses, la parada se fue vaciando a medida que llegaban autobuses pero ninguno era de mi ruta, y los que sí lo eran, venían muy llenos para abordar. Tal vez tendría que caminar un poco más a la otra calle.

Pensándolo bien, lo mejor sería que llamara a Draco para que viniera a recogerme... Pero estaba con Eric y no quería interrumpirlos con ninimidades. Me detuve casi en el acto, si los chicos del baloncesto estaban en el cine... Eric estaría con ellos.

Uy, cuando llegara a casa me encontraría un inglés muy enojado.

Las bolsas pesaban un poco, por lo que apreté el paso para llegar a la siguiente parada. Alguien me sujetó del brazo y al elevar la vista me encontré frente a frente con Daniel. Traía mi zanahoria en la mano.

― Olvidaste esto, cariño ―expuso mostrándome la verdura, pero no soltó mi brazo.

― En serio, eres patético. Me estoy empezando a cansar de esto. Ya, supérame ¿quieres? ― exclamé en alto tirando de mi brazo para zafarme. No esperaba que saliera con ese argumento por lo que tardó un segundo más de lo necesario en soltarme.

― ¿Y si no quiero superarte? ―preguntó serio. Ese era el día de las maldiciones, solté un improperio y continué caminando. ―Espera, déjame ayudarte ―murmuró intentando tomar las bolsas.

― ¿Qué parte de "déjame en paz" no captas? ―pregunté exasperada.

― Déjala en paz, Daniel ― murmuró Eric tomándolo del hombro. ― Ella no quiere que le ayudes.

Como sospechaba. Eric no estaba en casa. Ahora que lo veía de cerca parecía un poco triste, hasta un poco enfermo. Se mantuvieron la mirada un momento y al final Daniel se dio por vencido, le estrelló la zanahoria en el pecho a Eric y se fue murmurando por lo bajo.

Solté un suspiro y negué con la cabeza ¿Hasta cuándo tendría que soportar a Daniel?

― Amm, creo que esto es tuyo ―exclamó entregándome la zanahoria. Se debatía consigo mismo, lo sabía.

―Gracias Eric. Daniel es un idiota muy perseverante ―comenté metiendo el vegetal en la bolsa.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, esos silencios incómodos en los que no sabes qué decir, a pesar que hay mucho de lo que se debería discutir.

― ¿Has estado bien? ―pregunté rompiendo el silencio.

―Sí, perfecto, perfectamente bien ―contestó más por inercia, se rascó la cabeza y suspiró.― ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? ―preguntó, aunque más parecía una súplica.

―Te estaría eternamente agradecida ―respondí, alegrándome del hecho de saber que no había perdido a mi amigo. Regresamos al centro comercial donde había dejado su jeep estacionado, lo que me confirmó la teoría yo sospechaba: había seguido a Daniel para asegurarse de que no hiciera ninguna estupidez.

Por el camino conversamos de cosa banales, intentando no tocar temas escabrosos... o mágicos. Pero tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentar su trauma. Y para mí era mejor temprano que tarde.

―Draco ha querido hablar contigo desde hace mucho tiempo ―solté a bocajarro cuando nos detuvimos en una intersección.

―No me digas, los gritos a medio pasillo no me dieron la menor pista ―respondió con sarcasmo.

―Sé que en este momento eres capaz de dejarme en esa esquina si sigo hablando de la magia, pero lastimosamente Eric, esa es la realidad. Susan y Draco son magos, acéptalo. ―Exclamé enrollando el asa de la bolsa en mi muñeca. ―Sí, sé que pudo ser traumático para ti, que puede parecer de locos y que sobre todo, te sientes traicionado.

Silencio. Eric se limitó a apretar con más fuerza el volante y tomé como una buena señal el hecho que no me pidiera que bajara del auto.

―Tienes dos caminos: cortar completamente todo lazo con esto, o aceptarlo. En cualquiera de los dos casos ahora ya es muy tarde. Ya sabes que la magia existe y tendrás dudas, sospecharás de todo lo que te rodea y le buscarás explicación a cualquier situación en la que te encuentres, de ahora en adelante siempre te preguntarás ¿esto es realidad o es por arte de magia? ―volteé a verlo, tenía la boca apretada en un rictus digno de cualquier maestro de historia. ― La magia ya es parte de tu vida. Y está en ti aceptarla con lo bueno y lo malo, o renegar de ella.

―Susan no confió en mí ―confesó deteniéndose frente a mi casa, no me percaté que ya habíamos llegado. ―No me dijo nada, llevamos más un año tratándonos y ella... fingió todo este tiempo.

― No. Eric. No fingió... pero no soy yo quien tiene que explicarte todo esto. Te comprendo porque yo pasé por la misma situación, aunque no me lo contaron de manera tan... salvaje. No soy nadie para pedirte nada, pero al menos deberías darles la oportunidad de que te cuenten sus razones para callar.

― No sé ni cómo tratarlos ahora. ¿Realmente pueden hacer magia? ¿Tienen poderes? ―preguntó escéptico.

― Trátalos como siempre los has tratado, ellos son iguales a ti y a mí, la magia nació con ellos, no son fenómenos ¿sabes? Así como hay gente que hace magia con la comida, la hay quienes la hacen con una varita, tan simple como eso. No son diferentes a nosotros, Eric.

No dijo nada, solo recostó la cara en el volante. Pensé que empezaría a darse de cabezazos, pero no, solo la dejó allí, creo que necesitaba soporte para que su cabeza pudiera procesar toda la información recibida.

Empecé a acomodar las bolsas para bajar, no quería ser más impertinente de lo que ya había sido, por lo que preferí dejarlo solo. El sonido de las bolsas lo hizo reaccionar. Antes que pudiera evitarlo me estaba ayudando a cargar con la compra. La dukati estaba estacionada a un lado de la casa. Y como para luego es tarde, me decidí a tirar la última carnada.

― Draco está allí adentro ― comenté cuando estábamos ante la puerta. Miedo, eso era lo que había en los ojos de Eric. Miedo de enfrentarse a Draco. ―No te preocupes, no tiene varita, en estos momentos es un inglés ególatra con complejo de Dios.

Un esbozo de sonrisa me dio la confianza para abrir la puerta. Draco se sorprendió al verme entrar acompañada por quien había buscado. Como esperaba, Draco estaba con Yandros.

Posé las bolsas y los dejé a solas. No quería estar presente cuando esos dos hablaran, a veces los hombres necesitan su espacio para abrirse y soltar todo lo que llevan dentro. Eric había demostrado cómo ganarse a un Malfoy, ahora Draco debía ganarse nuevamente a Eric. Tomé la correa del perro y salí de la casa.

― Vamos Yandros, vamos a dar un paseo... un tardío y muy largo paseo.

-ooo-

A ver, realmente no sé qué decir, el capítulo dice mucho por sí mismo, pero como no me gusta dejarlos sin nota de autor estoy acá, escribiendo lo primero que cruza mi mente –antes que el gran jefe venga y me ponga a trabajar, claro está-

Espero que noten los detalles que están en estas palabras, y sé que más de uno va a decir "¡aja! ¡Lo sabía!" por muchas cosas implícitas que acá se plasman.

Venga, ya no les quito más el tiempo. Ya pueden decirme que les pareció.

¡Saludos!


	34. Una chica frívola

_―¡Slytherin! ―gritó el sombrero y la pequeña niña de cabellos de oro descendió del banco y se aproximó a la mesa donde la recibían entre vítores._

_Después de todo, ella era una Malfoy, y los Malfoy eran reconocidos y respetados. Miró a su primo, un año mayor que ella, pero este no parecía del todo feliz de verla. El tiempo y las circunstancias los habían alejado. Tal vez sería lo mejor mantenerse alejada de él. ¿No era esa la recomendación de su padre?_

_Estaba en Hogwarts, hubo momentos en los que creyó que su familia la enviaría a Beauxbatons, pero al final su padre se había impuesto: ellos eran ingleses y los ingleses iban a Hogwarts. Punto._

_Era tan feliz... Pronto, solo unos años más y su hermana Juliet estaría con ella y tal vez pudiera recuperar a su primo en el camino._

―¡Susan! llegarás tarde a la escuela ―exclamó su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta, logrando que despertase.

Rodó sobre sí misma y quedó de lado en su cama. Había sido un bonito sueño, un recuerdo de tiempos mejores, de momentos felices cuando su familia no había sido despedazada. Solo un sueño.

No quería levantarse, pero llevaba dos días sin asistir a la escuela y sí faltaba más tiempo empezaría a parecer sospechoso. Estiró la mano para tomar el celular y ver qué hora era. Como siempre, el teléfono le decía que tenía un mensaje de voz en espera y, como siempre, lo eliminó sin siquiera escucharlo. Diana era muy persistente y seguramente seguiría insistiendo.

Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas fue capaz de sentarse en la cama. Sabiendo que no podría seguir haciéndose la tonta por más tiempo, tomó sus implementos y se dirigió a la ducha. Al pasar por el pasillo la puerta cerrada del cuarto de Draco le gritó su soledad, acusándola de haber desterrado a su dueño.

¿Se sentía culpable? Tal vez sí, pero si de algo padecían los Malfoy era de tener el orgullo muy inflado. Sacudió la cabeza e ignoró la puerta. Le esperaba un día muy largo y tenía que ser fuerte si quería llegar viva al final de la jornada.

Muchos podían decir que era solo una cabeza hueca, una Barbie que lo único que sabía era ir de compras. Se rió para sí misma mientras enjabonaba su cabellera, ya que eso era lo que ella quería que todos creyeran. Había diseñado cuidadosamente esa personalidad, enmascarando su verdadera naturaleza bajo la de una niña superficial y sin ningún interés más que en la moda. Era una artista del disfraz que sabía cómo ser popular y pasar desapercibida a la vez, sabía perfectamente lo que un buen puñado de clichés eran capaces de hacer. Estaba consciente que una vez que las personas te han puesto una etiqueta, es fácil que te acepten.

Como cada mañana escogió metódicamente su ropa. Era importante que una vez creado su personaje se ciñera a él lo mejor posible, si se desviaba demasiado cualquiera podría sospechar que algo andaba mal. Pero habían momentos en que era muy difícil cumplir las expectativas y ese día era uno de esos. Al final abandonó la tarea de un peinado sofisticado y se declinó por una simple coleta. Rió ante su reflejo al recordar las coletas de Diana ¡Era tan fácil tomar todo el cabello y encerrarlo en una liga! A veces Diana se pasaba de práctica.

La escuela la esperaba tal como la recordaba, respiró profundo antes de bajar del auto y, poniéndose su mejor máscara, entró por esos pasillos y saludó a las personas a su paso. Todo normalidad y cortesía, nadie tenía que saber que por dentro se estaba muriendo, que sus estado anímico era un estrago.

Creyó que podía pasar el día sin verlos, sin perturbar su paz, pero ¿Cuándo Merlín se había portado bien con ella?

Su buena suerte acabó cuando al final del día escuchó gritos, se detuvo en seco cuando reconoció esa voz, lo haría en cualquier lado.

― ¡Tendrás que darme la cara en algún momento! ¡Idiota!.

¿A quién carajos le estaba gritando Draco con tanta pasión?

Iba a caminar al encuentro de su primo para saber porqué se estaba comportando de una forma tan salvaje cuando sin proponérselo chocó con la última persona que esperaba ver. El impacto los hizo detenerse y durante un segundo todo quedó en el olvido.

Pero la escuela no es el lugar más silencioso y ojos indiscretos es lo que abunda. Sin esperar a que dijera nada, Eric se agachó y recogió el libro que en el choque se había caído y se lo tendió a Susan.

Lucía mal. Realmente mal. No había marcas en su cara, ella se había encargado de curarlas antes de despertarlo, pero sus brazos mostraban serios rasguños, testigos mudos de lo que había pasado en el bosque. Se quedó petrificada cuando lo vio con el brazo extendido, pero reaccionó enseguida, tomó el libro que él le tendía e intentó decir algo, un agradecimiento, un saludo, ¡algo! pero nada salió de sus labios, solo tomó el libro y bajó la mirada.

Eric bufó y emprendió su marcha. Seguramente seguía molesto y ella no tenía el valor suficiente para pedirle una disculpa, aunque creyó que él no estaría dispuesto a escucharla. Resignada siguió su camino acompañada por miradas indiscretas por todo el pasillo.

Uno, dos, tres días y nada. Esquivaba a Draco porque no quería armar una escena en la escuela. Rehuía de Diana, porque sabía que se derrumbaría si ella llegaba a reclamarle algo. Sabía que su madre se guardaba los comentarios para sí misma, ya que no era normal que las cenas en casa fueran tan silenciosas. Su madre había hecho todo lo posible porque Draco estuviera cómodo. Había cedido ante su petición de echarlo de la casa, después de todo, era su madre y ese día Susan estaba completamente histérica, pero sabía que no era feliz con esa decisión. Su madre se había vuelto la responsable de Draco y tirarlo a la calle no era precisamente cuidar de él.

Diana había sido la mejor opción y aunque sabía que algo se cocía entre esos dos, no quería pensar en las repercusiones que podría tener que él viviera bajo su techo. Draco no era un pervertido... pero era un adolescente.

Los días le ayudaron a calmar un poco ese tormento en su mente. Greyback... Greyback seguía vivo. No pudo matarlo. No pudo vengar a su hermana, tampoco a su padre. ¿No se había prometido que si algún día se cruzaba a Lucius o a Greyback los haría pedazos? ¿Por qué no había podido lanzar la maldición?

Era una cobarde, al momento de la verdad se había echado atrás.

Estúpido Draco, que había intervenido recordándole que no era fácil ser un asesino. ¡¿Por qué demonios no lo había hecho él?! ¿No había pasado por algo así antes? ¡Debería estar acostumbrado a destruir personas!

Detuvo sus pasos y se aproximó a la ventana reflexionando sobre sus pensamientos. Allí estaba su primo junto a Diana, sentados a la sombra del que se había convertido su lugar de encuentro, allí donde solían almorzar los cuatro. Pero ahora solo estaban ellos dos. Parecía que estaban bien, aunque Diana parecía reñirle por algo, ya que él bufaba y apartaba orgulloso la mirada a cada momento.

Tal vez ella estaba equivocada, tal vez no era como Susan suponía. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, él no era lo que ella creía que era.

¿Acaso su primo había tenido que pasar por esa misma circunstancia? ¿Acaso se había debatido en algún momento entre matar o perdonar? Por supuesto. Sabía muy bien que Draco había tenido que pasar por esa situación. A veces merecía una bofetada por ser tan desconsiderada.

Nunca se había preocupado por investigar a profundidad por todo lo que había pasado Draco. Se había conformado con saber los detalles inconexos que su madre le había contado. Y tampoco le había preguntado a él. A veces sentía detestable, a veces creía que la falsa personalidad que había creado la había consumido y ahora solo era una superflua niña tonta. Nunca se preocupó por él. Por comprender sus razones.

Para eso había estado Diana. Ella parecía saber más de lo que se supone que debería. En ocasiones sentía que Diana la había desplazado.

Y allí estuvo ella, su propia prima, para recordarle que era un asesino. Para gritarle que era el culpable de todos sus males. No sabía los detalles, pero poco le importó. Tomó lo más doloroso que sabía de él y se lo tiró a la cara. Pero él le había devuelto la moneda con creces. Matar a alguien no era sencillo y ahora que lo sabía, se sentía defraudada. ¿Acaso algún día podría vengar a su padre y hermana? ¿Tendría la valentía suficiente para matar al asesino de su padre? ¿O volvería a huir despavorida dañando a la única familia que le quedaba?

Nunca lo sabría.

—oooOOOooo—

Ese día su paciencia estaba al límite. Después de soportar una soporífera sesión de tortura por parte de su maestro de física, que no entendía que a ella poco le importaba cuál era la resistencia que un objeto ejercía en una pendiente con inclinación de 45 grados con velocidad inicial de cero y aceleración constante, salió del salón. Tenía reunión con el encargado del club de teatro. También había quedado con otro profesor para ayudarle con las listas de estudiantes. Mente ocupada, esa era su meta. No quería pensar en cosas como la cena de la noche, o cómo evitar a Draco y compañía. Solamente le interesaba no pensar.

Después de revisar muchas listas de nombres se hartó, necesitaba un respiro. Entró a los servicios para refrescarse un poco, aunque si era sincera consigo misma, entró para esconderse del mundo. A veces, ser ella era muy difícil. Algunas personas no comprendían que no siempre andaba de buen humor. Escuchó voces por lo que permaneció quieta en el retrete.

― Eso fue lo que escuché, por eso es que anda tan triste y el otro tan alocado ―decía una chica. Viendo por la rendija de la puerta no logró distinguir quien era. Seguramente comentaban otro chisme que se cocía en la escuela ¿A quién estarían despedazando ahora? prestó atención.― Sinceramente pensé que su amiga saldría con eso, ¿pero ella? Se veía tan centrada.

― Mosca muerta, querrás decir. ¿No ves que ella es de ese tipo? ―preguntó la otra ― ¿Rubia despampanante, torpe en la clase, novia del chico más popular de la escuela? Qué se puede esperar de ella. Bueno, de esa familia se puede esperar cualquier cosa, ¿escuchaste que su primo tiene un tatuaje en el brazo? ¡Una calavera!

― Yo escuché que era una serpiente ―inquirió la otra con duda en la voz.

Silencio, ella se apretó más contra la puerta.

― ¿Estaremos bien? Digo, no hay nada confirmado... ―murmuró una de las chicas, no supo identificar cual.

― ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas que los gritos de su primo a medio pasillo? ¿Por qué otro motivo le reclamaría de esa manera? Toda esa familia parece estar realmente mal. ―comentó la más cercana a la puerta.

Era suficiente. Sabía que Draco seguiría causándole problemas. ¿No podía ser normal y dejar de fastidiarle la existencia? ¡No! Tenía que andar por allí exhibiendo esa maldita marca y jodiendo su poca paz.

Salió del retrete haciendo que las chicas se espantaran al saber que no estaban solas. ¿Qué cara tenía? No podía asegurarlo, pero fue suficiente para que las chicas salieran despavoridas del baño.

Estaba que asesinaba y comía del muerto. "Ese tipo de chicas". Ya les mostraría qué tipo de chica era ella. Mataría a un Malfoy antes que finalizara el día.

Importándole poco la reunión que tenía con su maestro, tomó sus cosas y se fue directa al parqueo. El recorrido hasta la casa de su amiga le tomó menos de lo esperado por lo que antes que su determinación flaquease abandonó el vehículo y caminó directa a la puerta.

― ¡Susan! ―alguien la llamaba y al darse la vuelta vio a Diana caminando por la acera junto a Yandros, el cual había crecido considerablemente, ya no era la bola de pelos adorable que recordaba, ahora parecía haberse estirado. ― ¿Qué haces acá?

"Asesinar al heredero" no parecía la mejor respuesta por lo que solamente se obligó a sonreír y colocar su mejor cara inocente.

― Vengo a ver a Draco. ¿Está en casa? ― preguntó y se extrañó de la cara de su amiga.

― Esto... sí. Creo que sí, pero... puede que no sea el mejor momento, creo ― murmuró la chica enroscando la correa del animal con nerviosismo, para luego dirigir una mirada a la esquina contraria de la cuadra.

El alma se le fue a los pies, el Jeap de Eric estaba allí ¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo Eric en la casa de Diana? Pero Diana estaba afuera y no parecía querer entrar. ¿Acaso...?

Parecía que el heredero había ganado un día más de vida porque su determinación se desvaneció como las ofertas de verano.

¿Eric hablaba con Draco y lo visitaba y a ella ni siquiera le dirigía una mirada? ¿Acaso Eric había perdonado a Draco, pero no a ella?

Sin esperar nada, dio media vuelta y regresó a su vehículo sin escuchar los intentos de Diana por detenerla.

¿Qué podía suponer de todo esto? Eric no le prestaba la menor atención pero iba a casa de Diana con total confianza. No entendía nada.

—oooOOOooo—

El infierno escolar continuó, faltar a la escuela quedó descartado cuando su madre la obligó a salir de la cama, nunca la había visto tan fuera de sí. Encontrar a su hija envuelta en las sábanas con cara pálida y dando excusas rebuscadas pudo más que ella. Tomándola de los brazos arrastró a Susan hasta la regadera y sin esperar siquiera a que la chica se preparara, abrió el grifo y le dio de lleno con agua fría.

― Ya tuviste mucho tiempo para ser patética, así que ahora te me arreglas y te largas a la escuela -demandó la señora con la cara crispada y sacudiendo las manos para quitarse el agua.― No voy a permitir que te desmorones y te encierres nuevamente en esa habitación, te lo permití un par de días, pero no más. ¿Quieres ser patética? ¡Pues selo en la escuela!

Así que no tuvo más remedio que salir nuevamente de su encierro y asistir a la escuela. No era su mejor atuendo. Pero tampoco tenía ánimos de más. Una falda corta, una blusa de manga corta y el cabello suelto. Si alguien quería perfección que buscara en otro lado. Ese día Susan Malfoy lucía como una chica normal.

― Te pega duro la soledad ¿eh?― preguntó alguien sentándose a su lado a la hora del almuerzo.

Volteó a ver para encontrarse de frente a Daniel. No lo había tratado tanto, o al menos no para tener la confianza de sentarse juntos y platicar como viejos amigos que no eran, así que solo le dedicó una mirada despectiva marca Malfoy, de esas que solía utilizar Draco para alejar a la gente, aunque no pareció surtir el menor efecto.

― Vaya, ¿todos los Malfoy tienen ese defecto de ver de lado a las personas? -Preguntó Daniel y sin esperar, se acercó más a Susan― ¿Por qué ya no estás con el trío dinámico? -preguntó directamente.

― Déjame en paz, Daniel - solicitó Susan haciendo un ademán despectivo para que se marchara.

― Te han dejado sola, ¿acaso hay problemas en el paraíso? - volvió a preguntar, obviando la cordial invitación para largarse de Susan.

― ¿Tan poca cosa es tu vida para que estés pendiente de los demás? De verdad, Daniel, si sigues así nadie te tomará en serio. Deja de acosar a Diana y a Draco y no te metas entre Eric y yo -declaró la muchacha echando chispas por los ojos.

― La única que parece estarse metiendo entre Eric y tú es Diana, querida Susan -confesó el muchacho con un poco de hastío― o en su defecto, él único que se mete entre esos dos es Eric.

Dejó un momento que su comentario hiciera efecto y luego volvió a la carga.

―Eric siempre está con Diana, la defiende, siempre se mete cuando yo intento hablar con ella. ¿Sabes que la última vez nos dejó por irse con ella? ―confesó― Yo en tu lugar tendría cuidado, no sea que al final los primos Malfoy se queden solos.

― Lárgate, Daniel. - Murmuró Susan evitando darle una explicación. Como decían, los amigos no las necesitan y los enemigos no las creen, y definitivamente Daniel no creería que Eric no tenía el menor interés en Diana más que no permitir que Draco se portara mal con ella.

― Sí, sí, ya me largo, solo tómalo en cuenta. Realmente me caes bien, Susan; y no me gustaría que Eric jugara contigo - murmuró el muchacho mientras se levantaba. Eso fue el colmo.

― Deberías ser más sincero contigo mismo, Daniel - comentó Susan haciendo que Daniel se parara a dos pasos de ella.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó cruzándose de brazos e interrogando a la muchacha con su mejor pose defensiva.

― Eres tú el que debería dejar de jugar y tomar algunas cosas en cuenta. ¿Tanto te gusta que no puedes dejarla ir? - preguntó la chica parándose y enfrentando al muchacho. No era tan alta como su primo, pero aun así podía llegar a ser intimidante cuando se lo proponía.― Tuviste tu oportunidad y la desperdiciaste, ahora no te quejes porque alguien más valora lo que tú desechaste. No insistas más con Diana, Daniel, ella ahora está con Draco. -Declaró.

Sin esperar más, tomó sus cosas y se fue caminando. El mundo está dominado por cobardes que no se atreven a decir lo que sienten. Ella era la primera en la lista, Daniel también tenía su cupo, pero él había perdido su oportunidad cuando dejó a Diana por otra en esa fiesta de Halloween. A su modo, Draco la había consolado, nunca supo qué pasó, solo que a partir de allí esos dos habían formado una alianza y que a su manera se habían apoyado mutuamente. Contrario a lo que ella hizo, Draco había confiado en Diana, le contó su historia, sus secretos, la había convertido en su confesora y apoyo. Ella solamente logró que Eric se alejara y ahora estaba recogiendo lo que había sembrado.

Ahora estaba sola.

Y ver a Eric junto con Diana y Draco a la hora de la comida había sido la constatación de los hechos: Eric había perdonado a Draco.

Pero Eric jamás la perdonaría a ella. Ahora lo comprendía, más que magia, era confianza. Y Draco había confiado, se había arriesgado a confiar en dos muggles y ahora tenía su recompensa.

Soltando una risa irónica salió de la cafetería. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que el bastión de la sangre pura le daría lecciones a ella sobre la confianza y la amistad? ¿Alguien hubiera apostado porque Draco Malfoy terminaría envuelto en semejante asunto? ¿El mejor amigo de un Malfoy era un muggle?

Increíble, pero así era.

Tal vez resignarse era la mejor opción. Tal vez Daniel tuviera algo de razón al decir que la única que parecía no formar parte de ese grupo de amigos era ella. Posiblemente la de los problemas no era otra más que sí misma.

Tal vez tenía que resignarse y aceptar que había perdido a Eric.

—oooOOOooo—

Con la casa para ella sola, Susan no se preocupaba mucho por su presentación, por lo que unos pantalones cortos y una camisa eran suficientes para disfrutar de su tarde de películas. Normalmente hubiera secuestrado a Diana para que la acompañase, pero no creía que fuera lo mejor dadas las circunstancias. Esos días habían sido particularmente difíciles. Las palabras de Daniel resonaban en su cerebro pero intentaba no prestarles atención. Realmente no sabía cómo solucionar las cosas. ¿Debería pedirle perdón a su primo? No, definitivamente esa no era una opción, al menos no para un Malfoy. Tal vez no era cuestión de perdones, pero ella no sabía cómo olvidar todo e iniciar de nuevo.

El timbre de la puerta la interrumpió en su tarea de preparar la merienda. Se sacudió las migas de pan de las manos y salió de la cocina.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró de frente con Eric. Definitivamente era lo último que esperaba. ¿Por qué estaba allí, después de haberla esquivado tanto tiempo? ¡Y ella en esas fachas! No sabía cómo interpretar aquel gesto y por segunda vez en pocos días se quedó muda en su presencia.

Eric no entró, sino que esperó en el portal. Le pareció que lucía hermosa con ese look natural, sin tanta complicación de maquillaje o ropa de marca. Pero debía serenarse y discutir lo que había venido a tratar, sin dejarse influenciar por su belleza.

― Quiero escuchar tu historia ―comenzó rompiendo la burbuja que se había creado entre ellos―, pero quiero que seas sincera conmigo. Que no me ocultes nada. Nada de verdades a medias, ni secretos por temor a que me espantes. Necesito que seas sincera conmigo, no importa que tan doloroso, horrible, caótico, espantoso o cruel sea. Por una vez, quiero que me hables con la verdad.

Susan no esperaba esa declaración. Esperaba que le pidiera explicaciones sobre su origen o sobre por qué podía hacer magia. Tal vez, que le gritara que era una bruja; pero desde luego no esperaba eso.

Con un torpe ademán lo hizo pasar y cuando estuvieron sentados, uno frente al otro en la sala, fue capaz de articular palabra.

― Eric... no sé cómo iniciar. Realmente no sé ni qué debo decirte. ―Comenzó la chica.

― Todo. No quiero que me ocultes nada. ―Declaró él con seguridad. -Al menos eso es lo que me gustaría.

Una agradable y cálida sensación se instaló en el pecho de Susan aunque ella intentó ignorarla con todas sus fuerzas. Llevaba días luchando por hacerse a la idea de que tal vez hubiera perdido a Eric para siempre y no es que hubiera avanzado mucho, pero tampoco sabía adónde iba a llevarles todo aquello y no podía permitirse el lujo de hacerse muchas ilusiones.

― ¿Significa esto que me perdonas? ―preguntó inquieta.

―Significa que te estoy dando la oportunidad de que seas sincera y dejes de mentirme. Quiero escuchar de ti tu historia.― Declaró juntando las manos en un intento de calmar sus ansias.― Si no puedes hacerlo lo comprenderé. Saldré por esa puerta y no volveré a molestarte. -Manifestó esperando que su tono no hubiera sonado tan derrotado como le parecía.

Susan no sabía qué hacer, realmente nada la había preparado para ese momento. ¿Qué debía contarle? ¿De verdad quería saberlo todo? ¿En qué tipo de lío se había metido?

Se rascó la cabeza en total desesperación, sin saber muy bien por dónde comenzar. Eric esperaba paciente, sentado con la espalda rígida en el sillón. Pero esa paciencia tenía un límite y Susan sabía muy bien que estaba muy cerca de alcanzarlo.

― Espera aquí. ―Ordenó ella y desapareció por las escaleras. Regresó al cabo de unos minutos con algunos libros que dejó sobre la mesa.

Antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, Susan sacó su varita y apuntó directamente a la cara de Eric.

― Sería fácil borrarte los recuerdos y regresar al momento donde no sabías nada y éramos felices ―dijo con el pulso firme y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, sin el menor rastro de duda en su propia mirada. Detrás de sus iris azules, no había nada.

― Pero no sería una verdadera felicidad si basamos nuestra relación en secretos y mentiras. ―Discrepó Eric, sobreponiéndose a la impresión de verse apuntado por una ramita mágica.

Mantuvieron una lucha de miradas durante un momento que se hizo eterno, discutiendo sin palabras lo que les incomodaba. Después de unos minutos Susan bajó la varita y la dejó en la mesa, rindiéndose.

― Tienes razón. No sería una verdadera felicidad y el temor de ser descubierta y volver a vivir este infierno me mataría. ―Soltó un suspiro y empezó a remover los libros, sacó uno empolvado, cerrado con un listón verde. Con sumo cuidado deshizo el nudo y deslizó el libro por la superficie de la mesa hasta dejarlo muy cerca de Eric.

Él se inclinó para ver mejor lo que Susan le ofrecía. Era un álbum fotográfico. Al principio retrocedió asustado al ver que las fotos se movían, pero sobrepuesto de la primera impresión, volvió a su antigua posición y extendiendo la mano, tomó el álbum.

Una fotografía de una chica de unos seis o siete años le saludaba sonriente mientras el viento acariciaba sus cabellos rubios. Podría haber dicho que se trataba de Susan, pero los ojos castaños de la niña no coincidían con los de la mujer que tenía enfrente.

― Ella es Juliet... Mi hermana. ―Declaró Susan con aplomo. Si Eric quería saber la verdad, se la diría sin tapujos.― Fue asesinada hace algunos años por Greyback, el monstruo que nos atacó hace algunos días. ―La primera bofetada. Tenía que continuar rápidamente antes de perder el aplomo.― Si volteas la página verás a mi padre. ― Hizo una pausa para ver como Eric con dedos temblorosos volteaba la página para ver el retrato de un señor con aire aristócrata, sentado elegantemente detrás de un escritorio. ― Asesinado el mismo día por mi tío Lucius, el padre de Draco.

Si esperaba una reacción, definitivamente Eric se la dio. Soltó el álbum, como si este quemara y se paró, alejándose lo más que le permitía la sala. Susan solo lo observó. Abría y cerraba la boca como pez fuera del agua, pero no salía ninguna palabra comprensible de sus labios. Sentía que le faltaba el aire.

Susan sabía a qué se arriesgaba al contar su historia de esa manera, pero estaba claro que intentar suavizar la verdad sería peor, por desgracia ya lo había comprobado una vez y no pensaba permitir que sucediera de nuevo. Esperó unos minutos, rogando a Merlín no haberse equivocado, hasta que el silencio se le hizo demasiado pesado.

― Querías saber mi historia, pues es esta: Soy una bruja. Vine aquí huyendo de una guerra en la que mi padre y hermana fueron sacrificados por un miembro de mi propia familia. Esa es mi historia.

Peor resumen no podía haber hecho. Lo sabía. Estaba peligrosamente cerca de perder a Eric, pero al menos se sentía en paz con ella misma por afrontar lo que durante años la había traumatizado y desquiciado.

Eric seguía sin reaccionar aunque al menos había dejado de boquear, ahora estaba con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo de la alfombra. Susan pensó que saldría huyendo. Que le gritaría que era un monstruo... pero no. Estaba allí anclado en el suelo de su casa sin hacer más que taparse la boca con una mano.

Si algo caracteriza a los Malfoy es que son orgullosos e impacientes. Ella había dejado su orgullo por amor a la verdad, pero ese silencio la estaba matando.

― Di algo. Maldíceme, grítame, o dime que soy un fenómeno ¡pero no te quedes allí parado como una gárgola sin decir o hacer nada! ― exclamó al final perdiendo la paciencia.

Eric levantó la mirada y al ver a Susan tan alterada se asustó. Caminó como ráfaga directo a la puerta dejando helada a su compañera.

No la perdonaría, ahora lo sabía. Su historia era demasiado escabrosa, increíble, y ella se la había soltado de la peor manera.

Sintiendo que el mundo se derrumbaba Susan se dejó caer en el sillón y enterró la cara en sus manos antes de estallar en llanto. Pero el sonido de la puerta cerrándose nunca llegó. Sintió como unos brazos más fuertes que los suyos la asían y la obligaban a ponerse en pie. Después esos mismos brazos la atrajeron y la apretaron contra un cálido pecho. Dejándose llevar por esa ola de alivio, lloró.

No dijeron nada, solo se quedaron allí, llorando, ella por su familia perdida y él por el dolor de ella. No podía comprenderla, ya que nunca había estado en una situación similar, pero quería que ella supiera que la apoyaba.

Ninguno de los dos sabía qué les deparaba el futuro ni cómo terminaría su historia, pero en ese momento esos pequeños detalles no les importaban. Solo querían estar así, vivir el ahora y saber que se tenían uno al otro.

—oooOOOooo—

¿Y por esto esperaron tantos meses? Pues sí. Qué le vamos a hacer. Realmente el cambio de narrador fue difícil ya que Susan es un personaje que no he manejado mucho, no quería que quedara OoC. Pero era necesario si quería que la escena quedara bien sin la intervención de Diana y cía.

En un inicio, iba a haber una parte narrada por Diana, pero agradezcamos que Granger metió su zarpa correctora y no me dejó hacer esa atrocidad. El resultado de este capítulo es mérito de ella, definitivamente.

Espero que el capítulo haya sido ameno y que les haya gustado, al menos en lo personal, a mí me encantó escribirlo.

Dedicado a aquellos que extrañaron a Susan en el capítulo anterior.


	35. Los Malfoy

¿Qué es perdonar? Si buscas su definición encontrarás muchas. Algunas te dirán que para ser perdonado necesitas dar algo a cambio, otros te dirán que deben existir dos entes, el que otorga el perdón y el que lo recibe. Yo te diré que realmente no sé qué es el perdón, literalmente hablando. Solo sé que si me pidieran una explicación, diría "seguir adelante".

Mi madre solía decir que para perdonar se tiene que olvidar. Yo no opino lo mismo, si olvidas lo que ha pasado ¿cómo podrás aprender de ello? Debes recordar el pasado y de esa manera evitar volver a caer en los mismos errores o trampas.

¿Pero qué sucede cuando debes perdonarte a ti mismo? Es fácil engañarse con los demás, pero a ver... intenta engañarte a ti mismo y luego me cuentas cómo te sientes.

No puedes hacer la vista gorda contigo mismo y eso temía que fuese lo que pasaba con Draco. Últimamente no era él. Sí, está bien, actuaba normalmente frente a todos, yo incluida; pero cuando estaba solo lo podías ver sumido en la más grande depresión orgullosa que te puedes imaginar.

Olvídalo, nunca verás a un Malfoy llorando en las gradas de la escuela, no me refería a eso, sino que simplemente se quedaba meditabundo, observando por alguna ventana o con la vista fija en algún punto poco especial.

Me hubiera gustado saber qué pensaba, aunque he de reconocer que nunca pude profundizar tanto en su mente.

Podría decirse que la vida había continuado normalmente en mi casa. Draco, como buen mago fugitivo, había intentado causar el menor problema posible. Pero siendo él Draco Malfoy, un día sin tener problemas era algo casi imposible.

Mi madre le dedicaba miradas recelosas de vez en cuando, sin embargo agradecía infinitamente los pequeños detalles, como cuando él se ofrecía a recoger la mesa, agregando que, aunque no lo reconociera públicamente, a ella le encantaba el acento inglés de Draco.

Yo internamente solo me sorprendía y reía en partes iguales, porque sabía que para él levantar un plato era una misión titánica y que si lo hacía era sólo porque quería tener un techo sobre su cabeza.

El día que logró reparar la gotera del fregadero parecía como si hubiera inventado la penicilina, a pesar que se había llevado todo el día en saber el funcionamiento de una llave inglesa.

Creo que el único feliz de tener a Draco en casa era Yandros. No se le despegaba ni a sol ni a sombra y Draco no hacía mayor esfuerzo por alejar al perro, al punto que, de ser admitido, lo llevaría a la escuela.

Ahora era normal ver a dos rubios tirados en mi sofá, con la diferencia que uno dejaba más pelo que el otro.

- ¿Qué ves? - pregunté sentándome en el último espacio disponible del sillón, del otro lado Yandros ocupaba la mayor parte de los asientos.

-Nada en especial, ando haciendo zapping -murmuró sin prestarme mucha atención.

Me acomodé lo mejor que pude en el reducido espacio y me dediqué a ojear un libro que había traído conmigo. La escuela pronto terminaría y debía estudiar si no quería reprobar. Era increíble cómo había pasado el tiempo de rápido.

Hace un año yo me lamentaba de mi patética existencia. No es que me gustara admitirlo, pero la partida de mi padre había hecho mucho daño en mi entorno y de no haber sido por Susan y mi madre me hubiera hundido en la más profunda depresión. Ahora también tenía a Eric, Draco y Yandros.

Quién lo hubiera creído, ahora tenía amigos que me querían. Susan era como mi hermana, Eric siempre protector al punto de ser tan asfixiante como Draco, si me hubieran dicho hace un año que Eric se convertiría en uno de mis mejores amigos, seguramente me hubiera reído en su cara. Y luego estaba mi adorado perro.

Ese pequeño demonio de cuatro patas había sido motivo de alegrías sin comparación. Tenía instinto para saber cuándo me sentía triste y mucho talento para hacerse con la atención de las personas. Como ahora, que al notar que yo estaba en el mismo sillón había pasado sin ceremonias sobre Draco para ir a tirarse en mi regazo, cosa que no me molestaba cuando era cachorro y cabía en una palma, pero ahora que había crecido era sumamente pesado.

-Y allí va otra vez -murmuró Draco quitando un par de patas de sus piernas, ya que Yandros no cabía completamente en mi regazo. - Este perro está muy malcriado, Diana.

- ¿Y quién es el culpable de eso? -le acusé intentando acomodarme con el peso del perro. -Tú le enseñaste a subirse a los sillones, ahora no te quejes.

Y no se quejaba, bueno... no tanto. De hecho me atrevería a suponer que le gustaba tener el peso muerto de Yandros sobre él ya que no dijo más, simplemente se resignó a acariciar su cabeza.

Había sido un tiempo interesante tener a Draco en mi casa aunque tenía la esperanza de que Susan pronto lo perdonara. Eric lo había hecho, no sabía a ciencia cierta sobre qué habían platicado, ni tampoco los términos con los que habían quedado, pero al menos ya no había esa tensión entre ellos.

Eric ahora se sentaba en nuestra mesa de la cafetería y de vez en cuando se nos unía en los pasillos. Debía admitir que era un alivio. Aunque Draco no lo reconociera, y jamás lo haría, necesitaba a Eric. Se había vuelto parte de su vida y lo extrañaba. Me atrevería a decir que antes Draco nunca había tenido amigos que se preocuparan por él.

Una vez me atreví a preguntarle cómo había sido su vida en el colegio, fue reacio pero al final declaró que el tiempo en su colegio había sido bueno, que había tenido amigos y buenos momentos, pero no sé por qué razón no le creí. El Draco que vino de Londres no se parecía en nada al que ahora acariciaba mi mano. Seguía siendo él frente al mundo, ese déspota, creído, arrogante y patán inglés estirado que veía a todos por encima del hombro. Eso no podía negarlo, pero había logrado conocer otra faceta de él. Una que me atrevería a decir muy pocos conocían.

Draco Malfoy sin caretas realmente era algo digno de ver. Me había costado casi un año y muchas peleas y disgustos, pero lo había logrado, aunque no me atrevería a afirmar que lo conocía totalmente. Siempre quedaría esa parte que solo él y nadie más que él conocía y que no le permitía pertenecer a mi mundo. Esa parte mágica de Draco que yo no podría tener jamás.

Había sido difícil no caer en la tentación de tenerlo todos los días en mi casa, había sido incómodo y bastante problemático ya que, ¿qué chica quiere que el chico que le gusta la vea recién levantada y con el pelo desordenado? ¡Y qué decir de la colada y demás costumbres! Por no mencionar los momentos que pasábamos a solas, muchas veces agradecí internamente que Yandros no tuviera el tacto de una persona e interrumpiera sin ceremonias. Piensa lo que quieras, no te daré más detalles.

- Creo que tú necesitas un baño -sugirió Draco jalando cariñosamente las orejas de Yandros, el cual parecía estar más inquieto que de costumbre. - Tal vez así se te quita esa picazón que tienes.

Era divertido verlo hablarle al perro como si este realmente le entendiera y en muchas ocasiones lo había visto comportarse con el perro como con ninguna otra persona. Draco expresaba más amor y consideración por un animal que por un ser humano.

Y desde que el perro era su consentido yo lo dejaba ser, si quería bañarlo, que lo bañara él. Me limité a traer sus implementos y sentarme en una silla observando como Draco se arremangaba y encadenaba al animal para que no escapara. La primera vez que intentó bañarlo sin cadena tuvimos que limpiar la sala para quitar el olor a perro mojado.

Disfruté por un momento la imagen de él platicando con el perro sobre las ventajas de tener baños seguidos. Amaba a ese animal, de eso estaba completamente segura. Y eso demostraba que Draco no era tan mala persona como él solía suponer. La marca en su brazo relucía con el agua. Aunque a mí no me molestaba verla, para él era un estigma, recordatorio constante de sus crímenes, un motivo más por el que el perdón no podía serle concedido.

No pude evitarlo y me acerqué a él. Tomé la botella de champo y puse un poco en mis manos. Con el mismo impulso me acerqué para lavarle las orejas al perro. Eran suaves y su tacto resultaba agradable.

- Pensé que no te gustaba el olor a perro mojado -comentó mientras restregaba una de las patas de Yandros, el cual estaba más que feliz de recibir tantos mimos.

- No me gusta, pero se te veía tan cómodo y contento que quise compartir el momento contigo - murmuré sin observarlo. Hace un año hubiera preferido morir ahogada antes de haber dicho algo tan cursi como eso. Ahora me sentía más libre para poder hablar sin tapujos.

Sin escatimar en detalles -como que su mano estaba llena de jabón y de pelos de perro- me regaló una sonrisa antes de atraerme hacia él con una mano y robarme un beso. Yo no me quejé, de hecho amaba esos detalles.

El ruido de una moto en el patio delantero rompió el momento. No esperábamos a nadie así que ver entrar a Eric por el corredor fue grato. Draco lavó sus manos y tiró la manguera sin ninguna ceremonia.

- ¡Eric! - gritó mientras se acercaba y levantaba una mano para saludarlo- ¿quieres unirte a nosotros? estamos bañando a Yandros -pero su saludo se quedó a medias ante la seriedad del visitante.- ¿Qué sucede?

Eric no dijo nada por un momento. Observaba a Draco como intentando encontrar la respuesta universal. Después de lo que pareció un siglo, rompió el contacto visual y caminó unos pasos alejándose de Draco.

- Vengo de donde Susan- murmuró pateando piedras de mi jardín y evitando a toda costa ver a Draco- Acabo de hablar con ella... me contó su historia.

Sentí que el aire se me escapaba de los pulmones. ¿Susan por fin le había contado su historia? ¿Su verdadera historia?

- ¿Y piensas que te ha vuelto a mentir? Te lo dije la última vez, Eric; no debo ser yo quien te cuente... -pero no pudo continuar, Eric había levantado la vista y lo fulminaba, lo último que esperaba era una mirada acusadora.

- No, no creo que me haya mentido. Fue muy directa cuando me habló sobre su hermana y su padre... asesinados por el tuyo -acusó... y volviendo a retirar la mirada continuó con su tarea de despedrar mi jardín.

Solo se escuchaba el salpicar del agua y el sonido de la cadena de Yandros al moverse. Fue como si hasta el aire se hubiese deteniendo. Draco parecía sopesar sus probabilidades, por mi parte no sabía cómo ayudar, así que opté por quedarme callada.

- Sí, te contó la verdad entonces - contestó Draco metiendo sus manos mojadas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, entrando en su faceta orgullosa. Tal parecía que no había optado por la humildad como técnica de pelea, por el contrario parecía inclinarse por la vía psicológica.- ¿Qué piensas de eso?

- ¿Que qué pienso de eso? -preguntó estupefacto Eric saliendo de su trance- Acabo de decirte que tu padre es un asesino ¿y me preguntas qué pienso de eso?

La furia de Eric se hizo visible. Pocas veces lo había visto tan molesto, pero últimamente parecía que teníamos premio doble, pasaba la mitad del día molesto por algo, la magia y él parecían no combinar. Y en este momento daba la impresión de odiar todo lo que tuviese alguna relación con la magia. Y desde que el único ser mágico presente era Draco, toda su furia iba dirigida a él. Este, en vez de acobardarse, se irguió en toda su altura y le dedicó la mirada más fría que pudo.

-Ya sé que mi padre no es la mejor persona, pero recuerda que yo no soy mi padre - contestó Draco con indiferencia mientras alzaba la barbilla.- No puedes acusar a las personas por lo que hace su padre, ¿verdad, Eric? ¿O tengo que juzgarte por lo que tu padre hizo? -preguntó Draco taladrándolo con la mirada. Había dado en el clavo.

- ¡No te atrevas a compararme con ese hombre! Yo no suelo andar golpeando mujeres o niños -contestó Eric conteniendo su furia. Estaba rojo, sabía que no soportaría mucho antes de romper el caudal de emociones que contenía.

- Pues lo mismo te digo: yo no soy mi padre, así que no me juzgues por sus pecados. Júzgame por los míos, que tengo muchos, pero no me odies por algo que mi padre hizo hace tanto tiempo - declaró Draco cruzándose de brazos. Me quedé pasmada ante sus palabras, allí parado, enfrentándose a su amigo, Draco parecía otra persona.

- ¿Debo enterarme de tus pecados? ¿O no son tan graves como los de tu padre? -Preguntó Eric sarcásticamente.- Digo, así estoy prevenido y no me sorprendo con algo extra -y como que no quiere la cosa, agregó inocentemente- ¿También tú has asesinado a alguien?

-No, no he asesinado a nadie. Al menos no directamente, no es que no lo haya intentado -confesó Draco con total tranquilidad caminando por el jardín mientras pateaba una inexistente piedra, hasta que terminó frente a Eric- y créelo, lo intenté, pero no pude. Al final el viejo murió, pero no fui yo el culpable de eso. Al menos eso puedo afirmar, no he asesinado a nadie.

La diferencia de estaturas no era un problema, ambos altos y rubios dedicándose una mirada, había tensión en el ambiente, Draco se la había jugado al hablar con sinceridad y ahora estaba a la espera del veredicto. Eric parecía debatirse, era mucha la información que había recibido ese día y parecía incapaz de procesar más.

- ¿Entonces? -murmuró despacio bajando la mirada, rindiéndose a la tristeza más que a la ira.

Draco lo tomó por un hombro y le dio un abrazo. Eric solamente lo aceptó, así como aceptó que cada persona tenía su historia y su pasado. Algunos más tétricos que otros, más difíciles o más oscuros, pero al fin y al cabo, era pasado.

Estaba conmovida por la escena, ver a mis chicos así podía más que yo, me acerqué a ellos y me fundí en su abrazo. Draco pareció sorprendido, aunque aceptó gustoso mi presencia, Eric fue más efusivo. Pasó su brazo sobre mi hombro y revolvió mi cabello.

- Somos un trío de locos -murmuré cuando empezaba a sentirme asfixiada, Yandros ladraba intentando recuperar la atención, habíamos olvidado quitarle el jabón.

Draco suspiró y dio la vuelta alegándole al perro por no darle su tiempo y ser un egoísta, por su parte Eric no retiró su brazo de mis hombros, era cómodo tenerlo cerca.

- Gracias -murmuró apretando un poco más el abrazo y dándome un beso en el cabello, cosa que me sorprendió, pero acepté gustosa. Nos aproximamos a Draco, que en ese momento estaba molestando a Yandros tirándole chorritos de agua a la cara como castigo a su rebeldía por haberlo empapado al sacudirse el pelo.

- Draco, debes regresar a tu casa -solté a bocajarro haciendo que me viera como si hubiera anunciado que estaba embarazada. - No me malinterpretes, adoro tenerte en casa todo el día solo para mí, pero debes regresar a tu casa.

-Sabes que Susan no lo permitiría - fue su excusa. De hecho era su excusa favorita.

- Entonces, arregla las cosas con Susan, pero ya, debes volver, has estado demasiado tiempo acá-murmuré cruelmente, pero era cierto, él tenía que ser valiente y arreglar las cosas con su prima.- Algún día deben perdonarse y más vale temprano que tarde.

- ¿Lo dices solo por eso? ¿O es porque ya no me quieres en tu casa? -preguntó algo molesto haciendo que esa vena de la frente le palpitara. - Te he visto en tus peores fachas, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, me sigues gustando igual -agregó. Hubiera sido tierno de no haber empleado ese tono sarcástico que solo él sabía usar.

-Idiota, te lo digo porque... - debía reconocerlo, no tenía una excusa muy sólida, al menor argumento me vendría abajo, pero jamás le admitiría que tenerlo en casa era una tentación demasiado grande y yo no soy una santa. Tenía que pensar en una buena excusa, pero el tiempo se me acababa.

Viendo mi indecisión, se paró del sillón donde estaba y empezó a acercarse cual serpiente acechando a su presa. Automáticamente empecé a retroceder hasta chocar con la pared. Tranquilamente se recostó en la pared atrapándome de paso.

- ¿Porque qué? Tienes que tener una razón muy válida, responde... ¿Por qué no me quieres en tu casa? - preguntó muy cerca de mí. ¡Maldito tramposo! sabía que no razonaría muy bien si hacia eso.

- Sabes que me encanta tenerte acá, pero... debes... debes volver -murmuré observando como su mano recorría mi brazo. Lo sabía, estaba perdida, pero qué diablos, si esto era el infierno ya podía conducirme yo solita a la hoguera.

- Tu argumento no tiene fuerza -murmuró sobre mis labios sin llegar a tocarlos.- De hecho, creo que quieres todo lo contrario. ¿Estoy en lo correcto? -Preguntó cerca de mi oído. - ¿Quieres que me quede y que no me vaya de tu casa?

Su aliento cálido no me dejaba pensar bien, era consciente de su anatomía sobre la mía y de la forma en la que me tocaba y me veía. Era humana después de todo, pero una humana muy terca, así que en vez de contestarle con palabras, simplemente busqué sus labios. El pareció no disgustarse por no obtener la respuesta por el medio que esperaba.

-Debemos hacer algo para que esos dos cabezas duras hablen - murmuró Eric detrás de mí mientras observábamos desde lejos como Susan cambiaba de dirección al percatarse de que Draco estaba enfrente. - Llevan demasiado tiempo siendo estúpidos.

- Tienes razón, este juego absurdo ya dura demasiado. ¿Realmente Susan no piensa disculpar a Draco o es solo que no sabe cómo hacerlo? -pregunté sobre mi hombro un poco hastiada. Eric había perdonado a Susan y a Draco, ¿por qué Susan no podía hacer lo mismo? ¿Y por qué Draco no podía pedir disculpas? El orgullo de un mago puede ser su peor enemigo.

-¿Y si los encerramos en una habitación? - preguntó Eric como que no viene al caso. Sin ver su cara, supe que había fruncido el ceño.

- Pueden pasar mucho tiempo sin hablar, son capaces de esperar hasta que les abramos la puerta sin dirigirse siquiera una mirada - argumenté conociendo hasta qué punto llegaba su terquedad.

- ¿Y si los amordazamos y los obligamos a trabajar en conjunto? Un río con cocodrilos o algo así- preguntó nuevamente Eric, se veía que estaba planteando posibilidades en las que no había pensado antes, por muy absurdas que fueran debía plantearlas.

- En el hipotético caso de que consiguiéramos un río con cocodrilos, olvidas que Susan tiene varita -murmuré inclinándome sobre el locker para dejar de darle la espalda.

- ¡Oh, sí! La dichosa varita - masculló y pude ver su expresión de fastidio al recordar el factor "magia" en la ecuación malfoyana. Tenía la impresión que todavía era un tema delicado para él.

- Aun no terminas de acostumbrarte al hecho de que alguien pueda hacer volar los objetos -dije, no como una pregunta, sino como una afirmación. Eric dejó de observar el pasillo y dirigió su mirada a mí. Supe, sin que me lo dijera, que había dado en el clavo.

- Tú mejor que nadie debería comprenderme. No puedo simplemente aceptar que algo que yo creía que no existía, existe, y de hecho nos rodea día a día. Camino por la calle viendo a mí alrededor a las personas pasar y no puedo evitar preguntarme "¿será un mago?" ¡Ya no puedo confiar en nadie ni en nada! - confesó, olvidándose de su vigía y reclinando la espalda en el locker vecino. - Supongo que mi resistencia al cambio es mayor a la tuya.

- Yo conocí la magia de una forma menos forzada que tú, comprendo porqué te cuesta tanto aceptarla - comenté apoyando mi mano en su brazo. - Solo recuerda que la chica de la que te enamoraste sigue allí, con un plus, pero sigue allí. Es la misma de siempre.

Eric parecía reacio a querer volver con Susan a pesar de haberla perdonado. Suponía que sería normal, pero lo veía tan indeciso que no estaba tan segura de su reconciliación. Eric podía ser todo un caballero, pero también era humano y tenía temores y prejuicios. Y la experiencia vivida con Greyback fue traumante... o más.

- No te preocupes por eso e intenta disfrutar el tiempo con ella, verás que pronto todo volverá a la normalidad - comenté otorgándole una sonrisa conciliadora.

- ¡Oh, sí! Normalidad, con bebidas flotantes incluidas- murmuró sarcásticamente. - Venga, sigamos pensando cómo reconciliar a esos cabezotas... ¿Amarrarlos a la vía de un tren? - propuso causándome solamente una carcajada.

Nunca se daría por vencido.

Y estaba en lo correcto, días después y harto de recibir evasivas, había tomado a Draco por el codo y guiándolo hasta un aula vacía le había dicho que esperara allí. Yo no sabía de qué iba eso, era parte del "sector secuestrado" aunque no me sorprendió que cinco minutos después entrara como huracán con una sorprendida Susan.

- Ya está, hablen. Y no acepto un "no" como respuesta. Ya me cansé de tanta payasada. Ya es hora de que se dejen de ridiculeces y hagan las paces... ¡y el orgullo se lo pueden guardar donde mejor les quepa! - incluyó al ver que Draco iba a abrir la boca.

Sabiendo bien que calladita me veía más bonita, me senté en una banca cercana y dejé a Draco solo frente a Susan. Eric procedió a acompañarme mientras los miraba. Draco parecía no saber qué hacer, se rascaba la nuca y fulminaba a Eric de vez en cuando. Susan por el contrario observaba el suelo como si de la décima maravilla del mundo se tratara.

Los minutos pasaban y nada sucedía. Sentía la furia de Eric crecer a mi lado y cuando noté que iba a pararse puse una mano en su brazo, pidiéndole sin palabras que les diera más tiempo. El orgullo Malfoy era grande, pero tenía un límite y esos dos estaban a punto de rebasarlo.

- Lo siento - murmuró Draco al cabo de otros tres minutos. - Lamento haber traído a Greyback a tu puerta.

No era lo que esperaba que dijera, pero cumplía con el cometido.

- No es como si lo hubieras invitado - murmuró Susan rodando los ojos - No fue tu culpa que ese maldito viniera a nosotros.

- ¿Entonces por qué me odias tanto? - preguntó contrariado Draco. Para él era claro que Susan lo culpaba por lo ocurrido con Greyback y por eso no podía volver a casa.

- ¡No te odio! Simplemente no sé cómo tratarte luego de eso- exclamó viendo por fin a Draco. Eric se había calmado un poco, aunque no retiré mi mano de su brazo, solo como precaución. - Fue demasiado para mí, recordé a Juliet y a mi padre y todo el daño que esto le hizo a mi madre, luego me di cuenta que había sido extremo echarte de casa, pero no sabía cómo decir "ok, ya, vuelve" sin parecer una caprichosa.

Susan bajó la mirada y restregó la punta del zapato en el suelo, por lo que no pudo ver la cara de estupefacción de Draco. Sí, había sido uno de los berrinches más grandes del mundo.

- Eres una idiota, Susan - declaró Draco haciendo que ella lo viera con molestia, pero antes de poder decir o hacer nada, él la atrajo y la encerró en un abrazo.

- Tú también lo eres - masculló dándole un golpe en el brazo antes de devolverle el abrazo.

- Malfoy tenían que ser - murmuré parándome mientras tomaba de la mano a Eric para salir de la habitación. - Vamos, esos dos tienen mucho que hablar, y ya es un milagro que hayan dicho tanto frente a nosotros. Andando, antes que recuerden que "los Malfoy no demuestran sus emociones" -recité citando una de las frases favoritas de Draco.

Lo curioso del caso fue que Draco no abandonó mi casa como esperaba, de hecho ahora tenía a Susan allí también, no tan frecuente como su primo, pero si continuamente. Pero faltaba Eric en la ecuación.

Al preguntarle a Susan la razón por la que todavía tenía un inquilino ella me respondió totalmente sorprendida.

- No es porque yo no lo quiera en casa, de hecho mi madre lo quiere de vuelta lo más pronto posible, pero es él quién no quiere irse de acá, dice que aquí come mejor. ¿Qué tipo de comida le preparas, Diana? -preguntó jocosamente.

- Cállate, no te creo que sea él. Mi madre sigue viéndolo mal, aunque debo reconocer que se la ha ganado como ningún otro, pero el caso es que... bueno, pensé que volvería a tu casa solo te reconciliaras con él - murmuré vuelta un tomate, no quería creer que era por mí por quien Draco se quedaba, pero entre las opciones no quedaba mucho de donde escoger, el otro era Yandros y suponía que me apreciaba más que al perro... suponía.

- Como sea, cambiando de plática -dije estratégicamente antes que empezara a preguntarme detalles - ¿has vuelto con Eric?

- Si, hemos vuelto, pero... no sé. Nada es como antes, creo que me tiene miedo. Lo arruiné todo, Diana - murmuró tristemente.

Eran malas noticias y mis temores se vieron confirmados. Susan había tardado demasiado en confesar su secreto y la confianza estaba demasiado minada. Y si a eso le agregábamos los alakazam... bueno, Eric era humano. Tal vez necesitaba tener otra plática con él... había funcionado la última vez.

El timbre de la puerta sonó una vez. Al abrirla descubrí a una mujer elegante, me dedicó una mirada que no pude interpretar antes de sonreír con educación, aunque la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

- Buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarla? - pregunté luego de su escáner.

- Buenas tardes - contestó con un marcado acento inglés.- Tú debes ser Diana, Helena me platicó de ti. ¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó viendo hacia el interior.

- Claro, claro, pase por favor. ¿Le ofrezco algo de tomar? - pregunté con educación, era imposible mostrarse grosero con esta señora. Ella negó, por lo que la guié hasta la sala, donde pude observarla mejor.

Cabellos rubios y ojos azules, vestida con un sencillo pero elegante vestido verde botella. Su mirada crítica recorrió mi casa al completo. Me senté frente a ella y esperé un tiempo prudencial antes de hablar.

- ¿Es usted pariente de Susan? Discúlpeme pero no sé en qué puedo ayudarla - murmuré, alisando mis pantalones cortos, junto a su elegancia me sentía como una pordiosera luciendo mi playera de Bugs Bunny y mis pantalones cortos favoritos.

- Sí, lo soy. Soy familia política de Susan. Mi esposo era familiar del padre de Susan - murmuró y supe que había identificado mi asombro al decirme su parentesco. - He venido a recuperar a mi hijo.

Sentí el ramazo en el estómago. Por un momento me quedé sin aire y con la mente en blanco.

¡Ay de mí!...

Tenía enfrente a la madre de Draco...

/ * / - * / - * /

Auch, ¡cuidado! Que si matan a la autora se quedan sin saber el final… y hablando de finales… a esto le quedan máximo dos o 3 caps mas… así que espero muchos comentarios porque este cap tiene demasiada información que espero sepan captar.

A los que me han acompañado por estos casi 4 años (¡La madre del cordero! ¿En serio tanto tiempo? ¡Que paciencia han tenido conmigo!), no me queda más que agradecerles y esperar que cumpla sus expectativas.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo!


End file.
